A Charmed Life at Hogwarts
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: She, who was raised to be the ultimate force of good shall join forces with the Chosen One, to destroy the darkness that threatens both sides of the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66 says I don't anything besides Snowdrop and Alexis and owl that doesn't have a name yet.

A young girl was sitting in a compartment on a train, it was the first time she had been away from her home in San Fransisco, California. She was curled up on the seat with her legs pulled up and thin blanket with a symbol of the triquetra covering her. Her active powers were pyrokinesis and creating energy blasts and a defensive power; she is able to create a shield around herself. Her shielding was purely instinctive; Also she had the ability to changed into a white Siberian tiger cub, none of the Warren line could have this power, she didn't know why she did.

"meow," purred a Silver shaded white Siberian cat, the girl hugged her feline friend closer,

"I didn't want to leave Prue, Piper and Phoebe, but they said it would be best for me; if I went school with children my own age," complained the girl.

The Cat rubbed against the girl, giving comfort.

She looks up as the door slides open,

"Sorry, I thought no one was in here," excused a boy around her age with a mop of black hair and green eyes behind glasses.

"Its fine, you can sit here, I would like the company, it's just me and Snowdrop here," the girl replied. Gesturing down to the cat.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

"I'm Alexis Halliwell, but call me Lexi," Lexi responded, she didn't know why but she felt she knew this boy, but it was impossible.

"This is you're first time to Hogwarts too?" asks Harry, as he took a seat on the other end of Lexi, she sat up and folded the blanket.

"Yes, my sisters said I should be around people my own age," Lexi replied. "or at least kids my own age that use magic."

"Are your sisters Muggles?" questioned Harry,

"Nope, all four of us are witches, My sisters come from a long line of witches, dating all the way from before the Salem witchcraft trials. Not me because I'm adopted," explained Lexi with a smile on her face. "But I still have powers because I was blood bound to them, so warren blood does run in my veins,"

Two heads turned at the sound of someone knocking, on the door.

"Can I sit here, everywhere else is full?" asks a boy with bright red hair.

"Sure, no problem." replies Lexi, Harry nodded.

"I was just telling him what its like in America," Lexi explains,

"Bloody Hell, you're from America, why are you doing out here in England." the boy with red hair ask.

"Sisters," was all Lexi said. "Oh, I'm Alexis but my friends call me Lexi, if I had any besides Harry that is."

"Ron Weasley," Ron replies.

Ron's eyes widen at Harry "Is it true that you have a...scar?"

Lexi looks at Ron like he lost his mind,

"Oh that," replies Harry, as he moved back some of his bangs to show a lighting bolt shaped scar.

Snowdrop arched his back and hissed,

"Snow, what is the matter with you." Lexi stated as she picked up her cat from the floor. "Sorry, my familiar has never acted like this before,"

"What's a familiar?" asks Harry,

"A familiar is a like guide for young witches in Wicca magic that is." Lexi explained, "Snowdrop has been with me since I regained my powers a year and a half ago."

"You lost your powers?" asks Ron, "How is that possible."

"My grams bound my powers along with my sisters, she thought it was a good idea at the time, but she passed away." Lexi answered softly. "and then when my older sister Phoebe moved back into the manor, she found our book of shadows and read an incantation from it and awaken our powers, next thing I knew I was getting a letter from a owl."

the boys laughed,

"Anything from the trolley, dears" an old woman states

"No thanks, I'm not allowed to have sweets." Lexi replies.

"I'm on set," Ron replies holding a bag of what used to a sandwich. Lexi wrinkled her nose at it, whatever it was now looked gross.

"We're take the lot," stated Harry,

an hour later, Lexi was staring at her two new friends with her mouth open. They eaten everything; wrappers were all over the seat opposite her.

"I cannot believe you two ate all that!" Lexi exclaimed, she blinked and shook her head.

"This is Scabbers, by the wall, my brother Percy gave him to me." Ron stated as a rat was in a popcorn container. "Fred gave me a spell that can turn him yellow want to see?"

"Sure, you bet." Harry stated.

Just then a bushy haired girl appears in the doorway,

"Have any of you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one?" the girl asks, "I'm Hermione Granger,"

Lexi shook her head, and curled back on the seat. She was already in her uniform.

"You are preforming magic lets see then," the girl stated.

Ron tried his spell but it backfired on him and Lexi giggled. Hermione fixed Harry's glasses.

"I'm surprised that you haven't asked me to preform magic," Lexi stated.

"Oh and what can you do?" Hermione asked.

Lexi smirked and held out her hand and a fireball appeared, making the three gasp. Lexi closed her hand and the fireball disappeared.

"I also can create energy blasts, and I have a shield." Lexi stated then looked at Hermione. "I'm Alexis Halliwell."

Hermione's eyes widened even more then they did when she recognized Harry Potter. "Aren't the Halliwells the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of all magical world.

Lexi looked down "Stop you're making me blush,"

"You're a Charmed One!" explained both Ron and Hermione.

"Pretty much, The Power of Three is good but add my magic and you get the ultimate power, the Power of Four." Lexi stated. "This is the reason, I had my powers bound." Lexi answered "Don't see the point, it's not like I can be a force to be reckon with by myself."

The train stopped and everyone got off, and went to the Castle. The first years by boat.

Lexi waited with Harry and Ron, she had to admit she felt like they were her friends. She listened as the Professor explained the house and rules and then waited to be called in.

"So it's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter and Charmed One has come to Hogwarts." sneered a pale blonde  
Lexi snorted ever since she told her friends she was a Charmed One, she was hounded by questions.  
"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
Ron snickers while Lexi glared at this fool. She didn't know why but he kinda looked like her, could they be related somehow, if they were cousins or something she would have to kill herself.  
"You think my name's funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter, Halliwell, You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy__offers his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harryanswered Lexi glared at the hand, "No thanks, my sisters would not like it if I were friends with someone like you. Besides I vanquish evil beings everyday, avoiding you will easy compare to stuff I faced."

Lexi waited with Ron and Harry beside her. '_what if I don't get sorted into the same house as my friends?_'

"Alexis Halliwell." called Professor McGonagall after Harry was sorted into Gryffindor House. Lexi walked up to the stool and sat on it; breathing to calm herself down. She felt the hat being placed on her head. "This is strange, I sense two forms of magic running in your veins, Ah...I understand now...you are a blood-adopted Halliwell, cunning, loyal to anyone who wins your trust..., brave, smart...but where to put you." "Anyway, I don't care." Lexi told the hat. "I can't decide." the hat shouted. A Silent gasp filled the room. "Does this mean, I have to go home?" Lexi asks, she was hoping to stay, she was starting to like Hogwarts. "No, we have special dormitories for people, in your situation" Dumbledore replies. "Does this mean, I don't have to wear the uniform?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis Portia Halliwell walked down the hallway, following behind Professor McGonagall, she was being led to the special dormitories for someone, who hasn't be shorted into a House. Meaning the uniform to Lexi's horror, she still had to wear; would have the Hogwarts Crest on them.

"This is a first for the Shorting Hat not to place a student," The Professor stated in the silence of the hall.

"Hogwarts hasn't had a student like me now," Lexi replied as she walked up the stair case,

"Do becareful the staircases like to move, oh yes here we are; fourth floor dormitories, we have one no one has been able to open," Professor McGonagall explained.

Alexis was led to a dark out cove, she had to summon some of her fire ability just to see,

"Who has awoken me," a voice questioned. Lexi gasped as she glanced at the painting that moved; she was a young blonde haired woman with kind blue eyes,

"I have; only a blood descendant of yours could know who you are, Melinda Warren," Lexi replied after catching her breath.

"Then I shall of you the Password." Melinda smiled,

"Triquetra" Lexi stated.

"This is the password but you have to different forms of magic, you are the charmed one adopted by blood adoption are you not?" Melinda asks as the painting swung open,

"Yes; I was blood adopted when i was one into your line, I haven't done anything to upset the balance," Lexi answered as she and Professor McGonagall, who was wide eyed that the Portrait spoke and acknowledged Lexi as family.

"Blessed be, and have a good year," Melinda replied. Lexi walked into a nearly fell over anime style at the room. The private room, had a common room that was in earth tones, in the corner was a desk with a ink well, quills all set out, along with a book stand, Lexi thought that was where the Book of Shadows would go, she had her own duplicate of the Book so if she needed to vanquish demons she could; on the other end was a couch and fireplace and perch with her owl already dozing on it.

Snopdrow was curled up beside the fire, staring at her.

"Well I see my stuff is already here." Lexi murmured.

"You will have your schedule at breakfast with the other students. I believe that door is your bedroom." Professor McGonagall explained, Lexi was treated as a Gryffindor student and was under McGonagall's watchful eyes. So if she did anything stupid, Gryffindor would lose points. But other then that she could seat in the Great hall were ever she chose,

'_Maybe being here isn't so bad, I have my own space. That is a good thing since my powers are tied to my emotions_' Lexi thought as she went up the stair case to her room, blinking as she lit candles, with her power. Her jaw dropped at the queen size bed with plush covers, five pillows and there was a closet at the other end of the room.

Quickly changing into her tiger cub form she jump onto the bed and playing pawed at pillows. Until they were spread over over the bed. Yawning she wondered, if she would sleep in this form or human.

Laughter filled the room; as orbs filled came down. When the person soidify; Lexi gave the whitelighter a tiger grin.

The whitelighter; She has deep-set eyes the color of blue tropical waters. Her silky, wavy, yellow hair She is talk and has a slender build. Her skin is tan; she was dressed in a green shirt and black slacks.

"This school hasn't changed their uniforms, and hasn't added anti-orbing spells, which I am glad of." the Whitelighter stated with a smirk. "Now why don't you change back into human form so I won't have to look crazy."

Lexi the tiger cub backflips and landed back on her bed, laying stomach down in human form. "Gee, and I love it when you talk to a tiger cub, anyway what are you doing here?"

"You think those big heads upstairs would let the youngest Charmed One go off to school without a guardian," the whitelighter answered.

"Carmela; They sent you as babysitter." whines Lexi.

"Would you rather have me or one of your sisters?" Carmela asks while flopping down on the bed besides the girl; she was assigned too.

"I guess between and my overprotective sisters, I would chose you." Lexi sighed as she got up. She went to her trunk and got out a pair of short and a tank top to sleep in. she changed, she didn't care if her whitelighter watched, besides Carmela might have changed her diapers.

"I would ask how you knew where I was but I forgot about the sensing charges." Lexi stated as she crawled under the covers.

"Go to sleep, cub, you have class tomorrow." Carmela ordered.

"Night, Carme." yawned Lexi as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi felt someone shaking her shoulder; she rolled away from the offending touch.

"Alexis Portia Halliwell, get your ass up or else I will orb you into the great hall." Carmela growled; trying to wake her charge was like pulling teeth.

Lexi blinked sleepily "Why did you have to wake me?"

"Because if you don't get up, you won't be able to eat breakfast," Carmela answered. "Breakfast is served early here since class begins today."

Lexi sprang from the bed and rush around the room trying to get everything together then stopped as she remembered something.

"Now what?" asks Carmela, a little worried about the young witch hybrid,

"When we were shopping for my supplies, none of the wands accepted me." Lexi panicked, and then she noticed what Carmela was wearing. It was the Whitelighter's robe. "What's with the get up?"

Carmela rolled her blue eyes, "My formal whitelighter robe, you mean?"

Lexi nodded.

"I'm also here as an Ambassador of the Elders" Carmela answered. "Get dress, your wand will arrive today before Charms class."

"Playing messenger isn't enough." Lexi teased, as she pulled on a pair of shorts under her skirt. She ran her brush though her hair, sighing as the purple strips glistened. She shouldn't have try making a potion, when Piper wasn't home. It blew up in her face, leaving her with purple striped hair.

"See you down in the great hall, tiger." Carmela stated as Lexi ran out of the room.

Lexi almost ran into Ron and Harry,

"Good morning you two" greeted Lexi.

"Good morning," both muttered.

Lexi got in between them, "Care to escort a lady to breakfast,"

The trio laughed, and walked to the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"How was your private room?" asks Hermione coming to sit beside Lexi.

"earth tone colors, and my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great blood-adopted Grandmother is the painting," Lexi answered as she gather eggs and bacon and toast on her plate, she didn't like pumpkin juice, she might just have to have Carmela find a way to keep some milk or tea on hand.

"It's way too early for mail?" Ron stated confused. Causing the students to look out. To see an eagle-owl flying in. Lexi smiled, as the bird drop a rectangle wrapped package from its talons.

"Hello Talon," Lexi greeted as she petted the eagle-owl's crest. The Eagle-owl hooted in respond and closes its eyes.

"What is it?" asks Harry,

Lexi unwrapped the package, and smiled at a beautified craved wand, she picked it up, and blue light shown from it. The same kind as the power of four, "my new wand, when I was shopping none of the wands had accepted me, since I'm a hybrid witch, Wicca and wizard magic runs though me."

'_Makes me wonder just how Carmela is going to introduce herself?_' Lexi thought as she looked at the schedule, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense against the dark arts, Herbology, Charms.

"This is strange, my Defense Against the dark arts, doesn't say a teacher," Lexi thought outloud, just then the familiar jingle of orbs floated in.

"Sorry to interrupted," Carmela stated as she solidified, Lexi wanted to blast her though a window.

"Who are you?" asks Dumbledore, standing

"Just a simple whitelighter, my name is Carmela Brooks." Carmela answers.

"Oh for the love Merlin," Lexi moaned.

Carmela turned a little "Did you say something Alexis?"

"Nothing Carmela," Lexi replied.

"You two know each other?" asks Harry.

"Carmela is my whitelighter, and there is nothing simple about her." Lexi replied, grabbing her books and wand. "I don't need to hear why she's here, I see you in class."

Lexi sat at a three seated desk, waiting on everyone; that is when Professor McGonagall came in.

"Ms. Halliwell, why aren't with the others listening to Carmela's speech." Professor McGonagall asks.

"Whitelighters are guardian angels who protect good witches, in the Wiccan world that is." Lexi answered in an off hand manner. "Like I said before Carmela is my whitelighter. She's here as an Ambassador of the Elders, I don't need to know anymore."

"And to give certain charmed one more protection then just a cat." Carmela stated walking into the door; she sat down on a chair that was near Professor McGonagall's desk. "I'm here to be your shadow, I go wherever you do."

Lexi's eyes widen as Professor McGonagall turned into a Cat and sat upon the desk. Every student piled in, all but two. Ron and Harry; the class was chatting to each other when the two missing students came running in.

"It's a good thing the teacher isn't here or else we're going to be late." Ron stated.

Lexi and Carmela smirked then the Cat jumped and transformed back into Professor McGonagall. Lexi didn't pay attention to the exchange; she was too shocked that someone else could turn into an animal.

Lexi raised her hand,

"Yes Lexi?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"I didn't know that someone else could change forms." Lexi stated.

"Lexi, i wouldn't go there if i were you." Carmela warned.

"But i want to know why i can change into a tiger while my sisters can't." Lexi argued "Please Carme,"

Carmela waved her hand. "Go ahead, I think i like you better when you can't talk."

Lexi stood up from her desk, where Harry and Ron sat, and smirked before leaping up into the air and landing on all fours. She let an out meow, which was supposed to be a roar.

Professor McGonagall turned to look at the whitelighter, "How long has she been able to transfigure herself?"

"To be honest, since she was three, i should know i used to baby-sit her; scared the hellfires out of her older sisters," Carmela answered as Lexi-tiger padded over to her, to play with the sleeve of her robe. "Alright young lady, turn back."

Lexi-tiger titled her head to the side then nodded then charged back.

"But i was having fun, now i want a saucer of milk," Lexi stated as she sat back down. Carmela glanced at the ceiling and scowled, "Alright, Alright, I'm coming."

"Has she lost her mind?" whispered Ron to Lexi,

"No she hasn't the Elders but must calling her." Lexi answered.

"Sorry, Lexi but my bosses want me." Carmela apologized then orbed out. The class went by slowing, Lexi taking notes, she thought she could add to her duplicate of the Book Of Shadows, it might help future generations of hybrid witches, Lexi copied every word Professor McGonagall had spoken,

by the time, Transfiguration was over, the young hybrid witch's hand hurt. Hermione, Harry, Lexi, and Ron headed down to the dungeons to the Potions,

"I hope I don't end up with more colors in my hair," Lexi stated as they entered the classroom.

"more colors; I thought you dyed your hair purple?" Hermione asks,

Lexi shook her head, and took a seat next to Hermione, "No, I was trying to mix a vanquishing potion by myself, it didn't turn out so well,"

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Professor Snape stated as he entered the classroom, then went on to explain the class, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

He stopped and saw that Lexi and Harry weren't paying attention because they were writing notes, "However, it seems some of you have come to class with powers so formidable that you feel confident enough... _to not __**pay**__ attention_."

He walked around to where the two were seated, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Halliwell Our new... celebrities." then he went on to ask questions,

Lexi was having a hard time controlling her temper, her skin felt hotter, she gritted her teeth, and raised her hand. "Sir, I know the answers,"

"Oh really?" replies Professor Snape,

"Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite." Lexi answered, "And most of those Ingredients found in the common demon vanquishing potions."

Carmela orbed in sensing her charge and friend was going to lose it, "Alexis, I need you to come with me,"

Lexi gathered her books, and glared at Snape and ran to Carmela, "Orb now, I'm not sure how long I'm able to hold back"

Carmela orbed Lexi to a meadow close to the school, just in time as flames burst out of thin air.

"Damp it," Carmela ordered,

Lexi struggled with her pyrokinesis, to dampen the flames until they were out.

"Stupid Snape," muttered Lexi, as she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

DarkPriestess66 says Sorry, I forgot to put in the last chapter, and I will be using some lines from the movies and books; and few quotes from Charmed. Reviews would be nice too. The chant I'm using is from Spider Riders. So not mine. Oh and one more item, i know i said that the sisters got their powers back a year and half ago, I changed my mind on that, I'm making it six months. So they have some control.

After Orbing to the Great Hall; Carmela sat on the bench with Lexi's head in her lap, the girl had passed out from the overuse of power, it was lunch time and the young witch hasn't awaken yet.

"What happened to Lexi?" asks Harry as he came to the Great Hall.

"Sit with me, I should explain more about Lexi to you, since both of you lost parents," Carmela replied, Once Harry was sat down. "She is adopted into the Halliwell family,"

"She has mentioned it," Harry stated concerned for his new friend.

"Because of the adoption; she has ample power, combining both sides of wiccan and wizardry magic is highly dangerous, wiccans and wizards aren't suppose to breed. Lexi is the most powerful witch since Melinda Warren or the founders of this beloved school," Carmela explained not knowing she was drawing an audience. "Creating the Power of four,"

"She hasn't been open about her powers." Ron stated.

"Trying to be unconscious down here," Lexi moaned, "My head is killing me." she tried to sit up but the room began to spin. "I think I'm going to lay here for a while,"

"No need to move, and the Elders ordered you and I too explain more about your powers, since it could be dangerous for anyone who makes you mad " Carmela replies smoothing out some of her charge's hair.

"I have three active powers, pyrokinesis, energy blasts and a defensive shield, also transfiguring into a tiger cub; I don't really count that as a active power." Lexi stated as she had her eyes closed to keep the room from spinning.

"I didn't think about a blood binding would do to a magical being," Carmela sighed, Lexi opened her eyes in confusion.

"What?" asks Lexi.

"My little kitty, I've been your whitelighter since you were an infant." Carmela replied. "Patty and Penny were only suppose to watch you until we could find a more suitable home for you, but when I came to get you, I saw you were asleep in triquetra blanket, they had fall in love with you."

Lexi jump to her feet, and glared at Carmela, "I didn't have powers when I was an infant that was before I was adopted,"

"Sweetie, you were always magical, thats why the elders decided you should be raised by the Halliwells." Carmela stated softly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Lexi held her breathe. "It is not wise to set fire to your Whitelighter"

"If you needed too, you could I would just heal." Carmela teased.

"Whitelighters can heal themselves?" asks Ron

Carmela nodded with a smirked on her face. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"You could have said it was because you're already dead." Lexi teased. "Whitelighters are good people or witches in life that has been given a second chance."

"I don't need to tell them everything," Carmela replied, "but yes, I'm kinda dead. Now young witchling, eat before I have to force you."

"Fine I'll eat, but I thought you whitelighters were pacifists?" Lexi responded as she picked up a few things from the spread.

Carmela helped herself, then seen the others looking at her, "what just cause I'm dead doesn't mean I don't eat, and I maybe a pacifist but doesn't mean I can't kick a demon's butt. When I have too."

"Carmela, do you know who my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is?" asks Lexi, as she ate her food. She didn't know what half the stuff was but it was good.

"Double block of Training, not really DADA, is it?" Carmela asked with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"You're my Professor?" Lexi asks, bewildered but kinda glad it was her whitelighter.

"Who else would know how to train you, certainly not these simple witches and wizards." Carmela replied as she swept the room with her eyes, landing on the teachers, before landing on Professor _Quirrell__, 'something about him rubs me the wrong way.'_

_"Besides the demons that want to kill me?" Lexi replied, then stood up, "I know the drill, thirty minutes of meditation," _

_"Yep, now go do it, keep focused and whatever you do don't lose that temper of yours," Carmela replies. _

_"Meditation?" asks Harry, "how is that going to help?" _

_Lexi looked at him, "My powers are tied to my emotions, for example during Potions, I got really angry; so my powers started to act up. I could have turned the potions classroom into smoldering cinder, if Carmela hadn't orb me away." _

_"Alexis" warned Carmela, she raised her hand as if to orb Lexi, even if she didn't have that type of power. _

_"I'm going, I'll be out in the courtyard." Lexi stated and skipped off, she walked into the courtyard to find a nice shady spot, there was a bench, prefect for meditation. She sat down on it, sitting crisscrossed on the bench, she inhaled and exhaled slowly centering her breathing, this was something she had to do in order to stay calm down after a fiery outburst. _

_Closing her eyes, she began her meditation chant, "__Light brings knowledge, knowledge brings compassion. I am bathed in light, I open my mind and my heart to the light."_

_While Lexi was in her meditation trance. After finishing lunch, Carmela marched straight to the dungeons, she was angry, and the one thing you don't want to do is make a whitelighter angry. She walked into the Potions classroom up to Snape. Grabbing him by his robes, she glared at him. _

_"if I ever hear you talk to my charge like that again or Harry. I will personally orb your ass to the underworld, you understand me." Carmela growled out. "I don't give a Rat's ass if you shared a past with her father, she doesn't know about him or what he's done, Hell; She doesn't even know that the Dark Lord killed her mother." _

_"She doesn't know?" replies Snape, in a shocked voice. _

_"No she doesn't and My bosses and I plan to keep it that way." Carmela replied as she orbed out. _

_Lexi opened her eyes as she heard the jingle of orbs, "I'm feeling better, what's the lesson?" _

_Carmela smiled "We're going to try to get that Shield of yours to be a reflex instead of purely __instinctive," _

_The witch hybrid sighed, and nodded. _

_Carmela chose the Quidditch pitch to practice; she glamored into a low level demon, "Alright let's begin." forming an energy ball in her hand. _

_Lexi gritted her teeth, trying to call her shield to the forefront of her mind, only to get it then lose it and be sent flying backwards by an energy ball. She pouted "How come I can't get this right; everything else in this world or ours is easy." _

_Carmela glamored back to herself, and walked up to her charge and student. "you're thinking about it too much, we don't know why you have a shield but it is very powerful, now that you're older." _

_Lexi stared at her friend in confusion, it was like she was giving clues as too who she was before her mom and grams had adopted her as Halliwell, it was weird. _

_"I think you had enough practice with your shield, lets try the flame wall," Carmela stated, changing the subject_

_Lexi breathed a sigh of relief, any more practice with her shield she might have to sleep all weekend. For the next hour, Lexi got better and better at her __pyrokinesis. Though the book of shadows clearly stated that pyrokinesis was demonic power, it was fun to learn to conjure other forms of fire manipulation. _

"Oh right, go get cleaned up for charms practice," Carmela stated as she dismissed DADA or Training, she might have Lexi learn other forms of Defense against dark arts, but for now this is the best way for others not to get harmed. Better to have someone who can heal then send someone who resembled a briquette to the Hospital wing. Hmm..now that she thought about it, she might see what she could get to test Lexi's control.

Lexi started off for the bathing rooms but stopped and turned, "Carmela?"

"Yes, cub?" answers Carmela.

"Do you think you could exchange some of my wizard money for regular money?" asks Lexi, she had an idea. "i want to make some friendship bracelets"

"I think that is a great idea, but want colors are you going to wear?" asks Carmela,

"Oh that's easy, I'll just make mine with one color of each house, I might add a protection spell too."

"Sure, I'll buy what you need in Diagon Ally, I think they have some good embroidery thread, as least they did when I was still alive. But a lot has change since that time," Carmela replied. "have fun in Charms."


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi sat at her desk with her embroidery thread weaving the strands into a design she liked she finished one this is the one she would copy by magic, she had just about enough of the classes here at Hogwarts, first time she got on a broom would be the last time; she had a panic attack and fell off. Carmela had to orb to catch her. It wasn't as bad as Neville; he broke his wrist and had to be taken to the Hospital wing, Lexi had retreated to her dormitory in embarrassment,

"You know it's not that bad, my first time flying a broom was horrible," Carmela stated. Lexi turned from her first friendship-protection bracelet, to look at her whitelighter,

"What are you talking about?" asks Lexi,

"This isn't my first time to Hogwarts, okay maybe my first time as a whitelighter." Carmela answers, "I was in school here over two hundred years ago,"

"Decrepited" teased Lexi, she learned her babysitter was a whitelighter, when she was six and it was a shared secret between them. Along with many others. In someway Carmela stepped in and filled the void left after Patty died, taking on the role of motherly figure. "What house were you in?"

"Would you believe me if i said Slytherin?" asks Carmela, "I still know the password; it hasn't changed since my time ended."

"But Ron said Slytherin is where all evil witches and wizards come from." Lexi replies.

"Not all the time, sure some are bad to the core, but i wasn't; i was just shorted into that house, because i was a pure blood witch; I was destined to be a whitelighter." Carmela explained. "But sometimes i wish the Elders would give me more charges."

Lexi was Carmela's only charge, "But Carmela, I'm a whole lot of trouble neatly wrapped into one package deal."

"Yeah and That is why, I get a vacation from up there, to watch over and teach you." Carmela laughed.

"Whatever," Lexi replies and got up. "I promised to meet Hermione in the library"

"Do i want to know why?" asks Carmela as she watched Lexi take her smaller duplicate of the Book of shadows, it held mostly information on demons, power of one spells, and a few potions recipes, just in case Lexi might need it.

"I thought i could write a few spells down in my book, just in case." Lexi replies. She walked out.

"Sometimes, i wonder about her." Carmela stated as she orbed out; she was going to check in with the older sisters and her fellow whitelighter Leo.

Lexi walked the halls holding her book close to her chest; it didn't feel right bringing the book out in the open. She hurried into the library, and found Hermione sitting reading a large book,

"A bit of light reading?" Lexi asks; she sat down and placed the book on top of the table. Hermione's eyes widened.

"This is the Book." Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh calm down, it's not the Real One, it's my personal copy, it's smaller as you can plainly see. The real one is ten times this size." Lexi smiled. "We are allowed to share it with close friends"

"You mean me?" asks Hermione.

"You're one of the few friends I have, being a Charmed One is dangerous," Lexi answers. She pulled the first of many friendship bracelets from her pocket and set it down next to the book Hermione was reading.

Hermione looked at the bracelet and back at Lexi and smiled. "Friendship bracelet,"

"Yep, the first of many, but my bracelets double as a protection bracelets, I have a feeling that Hogwarts isn't going to be nice and quiet," Lexi responded.

"You're making them for the whole school?" Hermione stated "That would take forever."

"Not really I'll copy one so all of Gryffindor will have one by dinner." Lexi stated. "and the other houses over the next few days, those they will find at their tables."

Lexi opened the book, "Here, see the difference between wiccans and wizardry,"

"The wiccan rede?" Hermione questioned,

"An Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will; pretty much saying watch what you work with so it doesn't come times three, that is why I have Carmela and Snowdrop, other then that, we have incantation that i wrote just in case i have to rebond with the book,"

Hermione turned to the second page, while Lexi smiled as Hermione touched the book without it having jump away from her. "Oh and I should tell you, both books have so many protection spells on it, Only good beings can touch it."

Hermione and Lexi read the spell to themselves, Lexi smiled again as she remember the thunderstorm that led her down a path to her regain her birthright.

_Hear now the words _

_of the witches, _

_The secrets we hid _

_in the night, _

_The oldest of Gods _

_are invoked here, _

_The great work of _

_Magic is sought, _

_In this night and _

_in this hour, _

_I call upon the _

_Ancient power, _

_Bring your powers _

_to we sisters four! _

_We want the power! _

_Give us the power!_

"Wow, DarkLighters what are those?" asks Hermione, as she flipped though a few pages.

"Opposite of whitelighters, they only live to destroy whitelighters, because if a witch's whitelighter is killed the witch is weaken," Lexi stated in a deadpanned voice. "They often carry a crossbow with poison tipped bolts."

Hermione read both books at the same time, often asking questions, with Lexi was only happy to answer, it was great that have someone to talk too about magic, Lexi left to look at a few bookshelves, to see what they have to read. Making a list of the ones she would read over the weekends, some she wanted to find copies to own. She wrote down the titles and authors, to look at later. This took hours. Lexi realized something was wrong, usually Carmela would be orbing in at any moment to annoy her or just to have someone to talk too.

"Lexi, we're going to be late for dinner" Hermione called out. Disturbing Lexi from her thoughts. They put away their things.

"I have to put the book back up," Lexi stated as they were walking out of the library, "Want to come?"

"Sure, I wondered what your rooms look like" Hermione replies. Lexi looped her arm with Hermione's "Well then my friend, you're going to love it."

Melinda Warren smiled as Lexi brought Hermione with her,

"Those who are truly your friends will always have my permission to enter the dormitory," Melinda stated then swung open. Lexi and Hermione walked in.

"Who are they?" asks Hermione walking up to pictures.

"My family, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, the next one is of my mom and Grams," Lexi stated; tears were filling her tears as she thought of her mother and grams. It was true that she didn't know Patty all that well, but she was still her mother. After the book was put up, and it the protective cage of crystals. Lexi was taking no chances, if someone would get this book they would have direct access to the other one.

Together they joined the others in the Great Hall, Lexi was barely touching her food. Hermione, Ron and Harry were worried about their friend.

"Lexi?" asks Harry, who was staring at the girl, he thought he knew. He didn't get a responds

"Carmela, where are you?" asks Lexi as she didn't eat. She was worried about her whitelighter. As soon as she said this, and large crash came from orbs. Lexi stood up, there on the steps that lead up to the teachers' table was Carmela, with a black crossbow bolt in her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis couldn't believe her eyes; she just saw her whitelighter, her friend fall in a shower of orbs to land in a heap on the steps. Time seemed to slow down to the witch hybrid. This wasn't happening, how could this happen, tears coursing down the eleven year old's cheeks. She saw a crowd of students and teachers form around the injured whitelighter, the dying whitelighter. Lexi broke free from whatever was holding her in place with a strangled cry she began to force her way though everyone, finally having enough she began to forcing the unmoving students with small bursts of energy, sending them crashing against each other.

"Get out of my way!" screeched Lexi as she sent out another wave of energy. She finally made it to the fallen Whitelighter's side and collapsed. "Carme?"

"Lexi," coughed Carmela, her voice weak from the poison of the darklighter's arrow, "I heard you, I had to come back to you."

"Don't talk you nitwit," Lexi snapped, "Whoever did this, is going to wish they never did but first I have to find a way to save you."

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Lexi and Carmela, "Oh Merlin," she began to reach for the arrow.

"Don't touch that arrow, it poisoned." Lexi stated. As she slowly reached with her pyrokinesis, then stop she needed to keep the arrow to track the darklighter, she grabbed the arrow and pulled, "I'm sorry Carmela, damn the darklighter to hell."

An idea formed in her mind, if Piper could switch powers with Leo to save him from a darklighter's arrow, why couldn't she?

"Hermione!" shouted Lexi, quickly thinking. Hermione was standing right behind the distraught girl.

"What is it?" replies Hermione.

"I need the Book; I need the spell to switch powers." Lexi explained as she glanced back at Carmela, she was breathing slowly; sweat matted her face, eyes closed.

"It begins with 'what's mine is yours.' Hermione stated.

Lexi's eyes widened, now that she heard the first line she remembered it all. She placed her hands on Carmela's and focused. '_Please let this work,' _

"_What's Mine is Yours, _

_What's Yours is Mine _

_Let our powers cross the line _

_I offer up my gift to share _

_Switch our powers through the air." _

Lexi felt her powers leaving her and a warm glow fill her, she smiled it worked. She then thought of the Hospital wing the only place where no one was at. She felt the swirling orbs encase her body and Carmela's and they were gone.

"Where did they go and what happened," Draco spoke up.

"They went to the only place that isn't filled with a crowd" Hermione answered, she turned and ran. "The Hospital wing."

"Prefects take the students back to the dormitories, teachers follow me." Dumbledore ordered. The Prefects began shouting to reclaim order in the chaos; the teachers went out the back doors, which led to the Hospital wing,

Lexi orbed with Carmela. Carmela materialized on one of the single beds, Lexi materialized right next to her. She placed her hands on Carmela's wounds, but her hands didn't glow with the golden light of Healing, Lexi tried to remember how Piper saved Leo, then Leo's explanation filled her mind,

"_Love is the trigger to Healing,_" Leo explained after Piper healed him.

"Carmela, you can't leave me alone, you're one of my best friends, I love you," Lexi finally admitted, her hands started to glow, she held her hands over Carmela's shoulder, tears welled up in her eyes.

Hermione panted as she walked into the Infirmary, she gasped as she saw Lexi's hands glowing gold.

"Ms. Granger, what is going on here?" asks Professor Dumbledore, as the teachers walked in. Madam Pomfrey went over to the sleeping Carmela, to see her wounds were gone.

"How are her wounds gone?" asks Madam Pomfrey, clearly confused.

"I switched powers with her, she has my magic and I have her whitelighter powers, so I healed her. But she still is weak" Lexi stated her voice hoarse from crying, "I can't lose her,"

"Why didn't you want to remove the arrow?" asks Professor McGonagall,

"It's soaked in poison, it's lethal to Whitelighters, and when I get my hands on the darklighter who did it, I will burn them," Lexi answered. She turned back to Carmela, "Please be alright, Carmela,"

Lexi switched back powers with Carmela, the regeneration powers could help.

"the crossbow bolt, where is it?" asks Lexi as she flexed her shoulders,

"Still in the hall," answers Professor McGonagall, "Why,"

Lexi ignored her, she walked straight back out into the corridor, and back down to the great hall, it was empty. She placed the arrow in the middle of the floor,

"I call upon the darklighter, who shot this deadly weapon, to face the witch who's whitelighter he attacked." Lexi chanted.

Black orbs filled the room, Lexi smirked.

"A Charmed One," growled the darklighter,

"You messed with the wrong witch hybrid," Lexi stated as she focused and flames appeared around the Darklighter. "I will vanquish you, if you don't tell me who sent you to the manor" the flames came closer.

"The one who wishes the death of the witch with two magics." Darklighter answers. "I was sent to attack the sisters, to draw out the whitelighters." the flames inched closer. "I could kill them weakening the charmed ones' powers"

"I heard enough," Lexi stated as she closed the flames around the darklighter. He screams with instant as he burned to death; the eleven year old hated fighting but in order to protect innocents, she had to battle evil.

She let the flames die that then fell to her knees. Sobs racked her body, she always felt like this after a vanquish. There has to be a better way to fight then killing. She wrapped her arms around herself. If she been at home and this happened her sisters would bring out ice cream and spoons, and have a pajama party in the living room, until their baby sister was feeling better.

The teachers found the upset girl curled up on the floor of the great hall, Snape was looking bored but in his eyes if someone were to look very deep, you could see a tiny flicker of concern. Hermione ran to her friend, as soon as she saw the tears.

"Lexi?" asks Hermione, "What's wrong?"

"I had to vanquish that darklighter, I don't like fighting or killing any being." Lexi cried. Hermione didn't know what to do, being clever wasn't helping. She just sat there with her arms held out to give what little comfort she could.

"Mione, could you help me back to Carmela, I want to stay with her tonight." Lexi whispered. If she couldn't be with her sisters, she wanted to watch over her guardian angel. Hermione helped her back and Lexi transfigured into her tiger cub form to curl up against Carmela's sleeping side.

~~~~Dream~~~~

Lexi knew she was dreaming because she was in a crib, she didn't know where she was, it wasn't her mother's room at the manor or Gram's after her mother died.

She was in a nursery, staring at a dark haired one year old, with bright green eyes, who smiled back at her. Just then white lights appeared and a woman step out of them.

"Hello little one," greeted the woman as she step up to Lexi's crib. "My little Morgana"

Lexi frowned Morgana wasn't her name, it was Alexis unless she was dreaming of the past before she was adopted. She knew this woman was Carmela,

Carmela smiled as she picked up Lexi, she barely was a year old, holding close. She orbed outside to hide just in time to see Lily Potter run in front of the boy's crib, to see a shimmering shield encase him. Carmela looked down at the baby girl in her arms. Her hazel eyes were focused on the boy.

"Har" cooed the girl, her eyes fluttered closed as a jet of green light, shot out of the wand that a dark cloaked figure held. The mother was dead but the shimmering shield reflected the curse back at the one known as Voldemort; only leaving the baby boy with a scar on his forehead.

~~~~end~~~~~

The tiger cub woke up with a start, and fell of the single bed. She shook her head and leapt back onto the bed. She sat down on her haunches to wait for Carmela to wake up.

Carmela groaned the last thing she remembered was passing out because of the poison of the darklighter's arrow. "I should be dead."

she was pounced on by an excited tiger cub. "Lexi?"

Lexi changed back, she in the clothes she worn at dinner last night and hugged her whitelighter, "what on in name all magic, happened?"

"I was checking in with your sisters, and a bloody darklighter showed up, he shot at Leo first but I jumped in way, and he orbed out. I had enough strength left to orb back here, because I felt your worry for me." Carmela explained. "Your sisters miss you terribly. They got by on a few Power Of Three spells but other then that they miss having you at home."

Lexi sighed, "Carmela, I had this weird dream."

"Oh," Carmela sat up and pulled her charge into her lap, "want to talk about it?"

Lexi bit her lip, "I was a year old, and I think I saw Harry, you came and saved me from a dark cloaked man, at least I think he was a man."

"Voldmort, a evil wizard," Carmela stated gravely, "He's the reason, Harry doesn't have parents, and you were adopted by the Halliwells."


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis was sitting out in the courtyard, thinking about what Carmela has said, _"Voldemort, an evil wizard, He's the reason, Harry doesn't have parents, and you were adopted by the Halliwells." _

'_Did biological parents fight against this creature and he killed them?_'

Lexi didn't know what to do, one side of her wanted to vanquish this creature. Because some thought that he was still alive biding his time, wasn't it her duty as a charmed one to protect the innocent? Doesn't that apply to Harry as well? But the other side wanted to crawl under the covers in her bed and never come out because she was terrified. What if someone other then the Hogwarts staff and students about her being Charmed.

She finished the bracelets because she had nothing to do after she was kicked out of the infirmary, the owls were going to deliver them tonight, sighing Lexi stood up, she was just going to visit Talon when she saw Hermione running away,

"Hermione?" asks Lexi, worried for her friend; she turned to see Harry, Ron and a few other Gryffindors, laughing. She walked right up to them, "What happened?"

"We're were just having fun," Ron replies,

"Tell me truth, or do I have to cast a truth spell?" Lexi threatened she was in no mood for games.

"Ron was making fun of Hermione, because of something that happened in Charms," Harry answered.

"Ronald Weasley, think before you open your big fat mouth, Do you think I would like if someone made fun of me?" growled Alexis, she was inch from casting a spell or just turning to the whole group into a cinder,

"Well seeing as you would set fire to everyone, I think not." Ron replies.

"Well Hermione is my friend, and I'm about ready to light your shoelaces on fire." Lexi stated then she whirled and stormed off.

"Is it just me or is she scary," Seamus Finnigan asks,

Lexi smirked as she heard that, but first she had to find Hermione, now where would an upset bookworm like her friend go to be alone...the bathroom.

Lexi ran to the bathrooms, she stop just outside when she heard muffled sobs coming from one of the stalls, she changed into her tiger form, and crawl under the stall to see Hermione sitting there crying. She changed back.

"Hermione?" asks Lexi kneeling down in front of her friend, it felt right to be the one giving comfort this time. "I don't know what those two jerks who call themselves my friends said to you but don't listen to them."

"But..." Hermione began.

"Come on, I know you're one of the smartest witches here, I kinda like it, seeing as I am the most powerful; we fit together don't you think, now if anyone gives you trouble, they won't have anything to wear because I set all their clothes on fire." Lexi stated.

Hermione laughed a little, and wiped her face. "You would do that?"

"Of course," Lexi replies, "you should see my room at the manor, and I have scorch marks everywhere." Lexi giggled, "Come one, since it's the weekend, why don't we have a girl's night in my dorm, I think I brought some nail polish with me,"

"Did I hear something about a girls' night?" called a voice that sounded really familiar to both of the girls. They turn to see Carmela standing in the corridor, with a smile on her face.

Lexi's face broke into a wide smile, "Carmela!" she shouted as she ran to her whitelighter.

Carmela held open her arms, and hugged the girl to her.

"How are you feeling?" asks Hermione, standing a little away from the two,

"Perfectly fine," Carmela answered, and then looked down at her charge "but that was really foolish thing to do, Lexi"

Lexi backed up from Carmela, and glanced at her shoes, "I know but I couldn't lose you,"

"Lexi, you didn't let me finish, but I'm glad you did." Carmela finished; a flicker of pain flashed in her eyes, "so are you two planning a girls' night,"

"Yes, there is nothing in the rules, which say girls can't spend the night with each other?" Lexi stated, "And Melinda gave my friends permission to enter my rooms,"

"Am I invited or am I too old for a girls' night?" Carmela laughed, "If I don't get away from Madam Pomfrey, I think I might lose my sanity."

Hermione and Lexi laughed, and then Lexi playfully frowned, "I'm not sure I want someone as old as you to come to my sleepover."

"Lexi; Carmela doesn't look a day over seventeen how could she be old?" Hermione asks,

"Oh, I'm old in a sense, being one hundred and ninety-nine," Carmela laughed, "I'll meet you there, I have to get a few things." She orbs off to parts unknown.

Lexi rolled her eyes, last time she wanted a girls' night, she was up late and on a sugar high.

"Carmela, I hope you're not planning what I think you are." Lexi groaned. Then she linked arms with Hermione, "Let's go and get some clothes for you,"

Together, they went to Gryffindor tower, and got Hermione a change of clothes and her books, since she wanted to read more of the Standard Book of Spells Grade One.

They went to Warren Dorm as the students began calling Lexi's rooms; Lexi flopped down on the couch, and blinked, "This was such a week, Snape making lose my cool, Carmela almost dieing on me and learning about how I was adopted; stupid Voldemort."

Lexi saw Hermione's grimace, "What did I say?"

"You said his name, everyone is the wizarding world doesn't say His Name," Hermione answered.

"A stupid power hungry wizard, isn't what I would grimace at, I fought against plenty of demons," Lexi responded, "I don't care about a hyped up wizard, who thinks he is a demon."

"So you don't care about Harry's status as the Boy Who Lived?"

"No, since I think I was there when He Who Must be Vanquished, attacked," Lexi replies then she glanced down, "I think my shield saved Harry, but I'm not sure."

"But that isn't possible, unless either you're his sister or you're the daughter of someone his parent's once knew." Hermione responded, "But then you're adopted and been accepted to Hogwarts." She began pacing the length of the small common room

"I wasn't told anything of my biological parents; I think my birth mother died after I was born by Him." Lexi stated.

Just then Carmela orbed back with shopping bags, "Sorry, but I had to stop in China,"

"China?" repeated Lexi, raising an eyebrow. Then she sniffed, "Are those egg rolls I smell."

Carmela smiled "Mine"

Lexi formed a fireball in her hand, "You went to China to get authentic Chinese food and not going to share, I'm thinking I might need a new whitelighter, because I'm going to blast you to another realm."

"Oh please don't, kitty however will I go on if I don't see you," Carmela teased putting her head of her forehead and mock sighed, "Such a waste of my afterlife."

"Afterlife you don't have an afterlife you bloody whitelighter." Lexi replied, "Now are you going to share or do I get target practice,"

"Lexi, I think you should calm down." Hermione stated. Carmela turn to her.

"Oh she is calm, if she were angry there would be little flamelets around her," She stated. Then handed a bag to both girls, "I didn't get all of that, just to eat it all myself, I would be a very fat whitelighter if I did."

Three of them stay up half the night talking, Hermione wanting to know more about whitelighter, and Carmela was only happy to respond, she didn't tell her all secrets but the ones she was allowed to tell. When the subject of her death came up, Carmela ordered the children to bed. Once the girls were sleeping, having the share a bed. Which was big enough for two or three people.

Carmela heard the jingle in her head, the Elders were calling.


	8. Chapter 8

Carmela frowned as she materialized after Orbing, she guessed one would call it heaven, it had clouds, and light and the Elders kept it seventy five degrees, they were still using Fahrenheit here, it was even worse all of her fellow Elders were sitting there waiting for her. Yes; Carmela is an Elder, she didn't like to flaunt that, but she was a law unto herself, she didn't follow the codes to the letter, but that might be because she couldn't while training new Whitelighters. If they were planning on recycling her, they wouldn't have a teacher.

"This better be in important," Carmela stated. She wasn't at all happy with the whole; let's not tell Alexis where she came from thing,

"You have told the hybrid about the Dark Lord," the Elder Sandra stated,

Carmela fought to roll her eyes, even the Elders were afraid of Voldemort, but she did grit her teeth at 'the hybrid'

"That Hybrid has a name, and its Alexis or Morgana whichever you prefer," Carmela responded, "Is that all or can I go?"

"We must ask more of you. Carmela," Odin asked,

Carmela knew everything she had to do, keep the other chosen one safe, if it meant dragging her up to the heavens. Which knowing Lexi, she wouldn't like,

"We don't want the hybr...Alexis to know about her past, for her safety," Roland continued, he was going to say hybrid but the glare Carmela was giving made him change his mind,

Carmela crossed her arms. "I will not keep my charge in the dark about her past, she's already remembering the night of her...uh...rescue, but she does need preparation if what we guess is true, that Voldemort is alive and only incapacitated for the time being,"

"If Voldemort is indeed a alive, he might try to form an Alliance between his followers and demons." Ramus added, "Also we do not like the way you handled Professor Snape, you could have been more gentle."

"I didn't hurt him, but I stand by my promise, if I ever hear him speak or even think about commenting on my charge, I will orb him into the underworld or a volcano" Carmela replies, her eyes harden. Sure she was grateful that she didn't have to stuck up with these Elders, and they didn't really like that She was an Elder, but it was part of a package deal, she wasn't just a meant to a whitelighter like she told Lexi, she was meant to an Elder, because she knew more of the Wizarding world then the others do. She grew up in the wizarding World, and gone to school at Hogwarts, the teachers and headmaster had changed since her time, but most of everything was still the same,

The elders looked at each other each other thinking the same thing, that they didn't have anything to argue with. "I think we discussed all we have too."

Carmela nodded, "But I want to know something, what going on with the other Charmed Ones?"

The Elders once again looked at each other, Carmela took this as a bad sign,

"It has come to our attention that Leo has fallen in love with one of the sisters." Roland stated, his tone seemed displeased.

Carmela was against the law that Whitelighter and Witches shouldn't be together, she thought it would be a fair relationship, because they didn't have to keep secrets from their partners.

"You know my feelings on the subject, and Also I would like to be informed if something were to happen, so I can keep Lexi informed. She needs to know if her sisters need the Power of Four,"

"We will decide on a meeting place, other then Golden Gate Bridge." Sandra agreed.

"Thank you," Carmela stated then orb away.

She had a place in mind that she hadn't been in a long time, the Brooks family Mausoleum. She didn't visit her family graves very often because her parents and siblings were reincarnated so many times, they might not remember being her family.

"Now I feel really strange visiting my own Mausoleum," Carmela gave a dry laugh, she walked up to her mothers' plaque. She ran her hand along the dull gold writing, she bowed her head in a silent prayer, she wasn't going to talk out loud because she didn't really get along well her mother. But now that she has lived one hundred and ninety-nine years without her, she missed everything about her. The way she smiled when Carmela passed her O.W.L's to the day when her name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire.

She felt tears fall remembering, that fateful drawing that lead to her death. But that day gave her a new life, as a whitelighter and her dream to be a teacher. Working for the greater good, if her family could see her now, they would disown her.

She turned and stared at the only sliver plague on the left side of the wall, her eyes pricked with more tears. There were the words, _Carmela Star Brooks, born 1775, died 1792. beloved daughter and sister. Triwizard Champion, _

"My parents loved me?" Carmela thought outloud, she didn't know how much she meant to her family before her death. She smiled then orbed back to Lexi's dorm and fell asleep on the couch.

She woke to someone shaking her, she opened her eyes to find a blonde haired blue eyed man standing before her. "Leo?"

"Sorry to bother you, Carmela, but I need someone on my side." Leo replied.

"Your side, I'm lost." Carmela replied sitting up.

"The other Elders are threatening to reassign me, so I won't be the older Charmed Ones' whitelighter." Leo explained.

"They are trying to do what?" screeched Carmela. She didn't know that Hermione and Lexi were eavesdropping.

"Please help me, Carmela, you're the Only Elder that thinks whitelighter-witch relationships can work." Leo begged. The two heard a gasp and turn to the stairs to find Lexi standing there her mouth open in shock.

Lexi closed her mouth and blinked "You're an Elder!"


	9. Chapter 9

Lexi glared at Carmela, she couldn't call her a whitelighter. She was a freaking Elder. "You lied to me. All this time."

"Tiger, I didn't lie to you, I told you half-truths. I was assigned to you." Carmela replied taking a step toward her charge. This wasn't good for a working relationship if her charge was mad at her. "My fellow Elders didn't want me to tell you, we thought it was for the best."

Hermione came around the corner, and stared at Lexi and Carmela and the new person who was looking down at his shoes. "Who are the elders?"

Lexi turned to her friend, and pointed at the book on the stand, "It has an entry on the Elders,"

Hermione went over to the book and opened it, which made Leo gap.

"Leo, this is a school for witchcraft, idiot." Carmela laughed, "Hermione is a good witch."

Hermione flipped though the pages until she came to the entry on Elders. She read it outloud since it wasn't a spell.

"_The Elders: also known as the Founders, they are the highest _

_Level of Whitelighter. The Elders control the _

_ranks of the guardian angels and keep track of _

_the good witches they protect. They are not all _

_knowing but they can aid with their vast wisdom._"

"Carmela is one of them." Lexi growled, "I hate this." Her temperature was rising. Flames appeared around her hair; which looked like dancing sparks. Carmela's and Leo's eyes widened at Lexi's anger.

Carmela went over to Hermione "I'm going to orb you to the great hall, I don't want to you get hurt."

Hermione nodded slightly terrified of her friend,

Carmela raised her hand and flicked it, Hermione disappeared in orbs. She then turned to Leo, and glared at him and in the whitelighter language told him to get lost along with a few other choice words, and she was going to summon him later to get more information.

"Lexi, you need to talk out your anger, unless you want to burn down Hogwarts." Carmela stated softly, she took a step backward. Holding her hands out in front of her.

Lexi flicked her hands and sending a powerful wave of energy at Carmela. Sending the Elder flying back into a wall. "Okay, you want me to talk. I'll talk. I'm sick of being lied too. I'm sick of hearing about how famous the Halliwell name is. I'm sick of following the Elders rules."

Carmela rubbed her head, she was glad of being dead, that would have killed her; if she wasn't made of orbs. "I know the rules and I don't like them either, seeing as I wrote a few of them myself." She knew how much trouble it caused the eleven year old and her sisters. It wasn't fair that she was thrown into a war she wasn't emotionally ready for.

"Are you going to blast me again?" asks Carmela. Seeing the tears that were threatening to fall.

Lexi shook her head, her bottom lip quivering. As she tired to hold back the sobs that wanted to come. Carmela came over and picked Lexi up, who wrapped her arms and legs around the Elder's slim body. She walked carefully back over to the couch and sat down. So that Lexi was curled up in her lap. The girl was a little big to be held standing up.

"I'm sorry about not telling you about me, being an Elder. I didn't think it would matter besides do I act like one?" Carmela apologized as she rubbed gentle circles on Lexi's back.

Lexi shook her head and sobbed; "Why me?"

"Mainly because you needed someone with higher connections then a normal whitelighter, if you were just a Wiccan witch, Leo would have assigned your whitelighter just like your sisters." Carmela answered, inside she was cussing at her fellows. "I was a student at Hogwarts before I died, so they thought I was a better choice, I know about this world."

Lexi cried as she was being held, she was glad that Carmela orbed Hermione to safety. She could have hurt one the closet friends she has.

"Will everyone find out my temper tantrum?" Lexi asked after a few minutes of crying.

"If they might, secrets never stay for long in this place." Carmela replied, "But I think they know what's good for them they will keep their mouths shut."

Lexi stared and then starting laughing, so hard she almost fell out of Carmela's lap.

Carmela raised an eyebrow, "Just what is so funny?"

"Just thinking, that you're not an Elder, you're a demon in disguise" Lexi answers.

"At last you caught of to my plans, now I'm going to have to kill you now." teased Carmela, she was glad this whole being an Elder passed.

"Oh I'm still mad at you about being an Elder," Lexi stated. "But I'm more worried about my sisters."

"I'll go see what the others are being stupid about." Carmela stated "You go eat something, I'll be back. I hope."

Lexi watched as her Elder, orbed away. She was thinking about the possibilities of having an Elder watching over her. She'll get information on demons quicker. She gathered her stuff and headed to the bathing room; she took a bath and got dressed. She went down to the great hall, and straight to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," Lexi greeted, "I'm sorry about my temper tantrum,"

"It's okay, just I didn't think you would have flames in your hair," Hermione replied,

"Yeah, I was angry, hurt and above all betrayed." Lexi stated as she sat down and filled her plate with eggs, bacon and fried potatoes, she reached for her drink and seen it was pumpkin juice, then pushed it away.

"Hey Carmela, bring me some tea or something that isn't Pumpkin when you come back!" exclaimed Lexi to the ceiling, "Least she could do for being lair."

"Why don't you drink pumpkin juice?" asks Ron, between bites.

"I'm allergic to pumpkin; i can't even crave a pumpkin on Halloween." Lexi replied,

Madam Pomfrey gasped, that could be heard over the yawns and morning conversations, and she haven't thought that people may have allergies to something they served all the time,

Alexis turned when she heard the school nurse gasped, she stood up and walked to the end of the table.

"I guess i should have said something my first night here but i was neverous about my life being turned upside down again," Lexi apologized.

"No need to worry," Madam Pomfrey replied, then turned to Dumbledore, "I will make sure nothing like this never happens again."

"Madam Pomfrey?" asks Lexi, who was looking off to the side,

"Yes?"

"I'll will write down everything, I'm allergic too and give it to you" Lexi stated then turned to go back to her seat.

After Breakfast, Lexi went to her classes, She was forced to sit next to her most annoying acquaintance in her last class of the day Charms; Draco Malfoy.

'_Now I'm starting to wish I was placed in __Gryffindor, but no I'm belong to all the Houses._' Lexi thought as she sat down, she wished she had at least one friend in here. But her charms class was at a different time then her friends.

She pulled out her wand for the first time, she hadn't used it since she got it because she's been taking notes in her classes that requires a wand,

"I wonder what my wand core is made out of?" Lexi thought loud before class started,

"I can tell you that, Lexi," Carmela's voice sounded off the walls as she orbed in,

"What do you know about wands you're an Elder." Draco spoke up.

"I would refrain from talking if I were you, as Elder I have authority to take points away from students." Carmela replied calmly, "As for Lexi's wand it's made from Rosewood, nine and half inches long, and the core is Thestral and whitelighter hair,"

"She has two cores in her wand why?" asks a Ravenclaw boy,

"Due to her magical heritage, the wand requires two parts from the Wizarding world and Wiccan world." Carmela answered, "I commissioned the wand when I found out that she was adopted by the Halliwells."

"Did you give the hair?" asks Lexi, in awe.

"Yes, I did. When I was a whitelighter, I was recently promoted to Elder, I have been teaching new whitelighters ever since." Carmela answers.

"So you were promoted ninety years ago?" Lexi teased,

Carmela nodded "Oh and I also brought you a present from home,"

"What is it?" asks Lexi, did she forget to bring something when she packed?

"Can't tell you, you have to find out after this class that is," Carmela laughed then sat down next to Professor _Flitwick's_ desk, who just came in and had to stand on a stack of books.

The class went by slowly, Lexi was impatient for the afternoon off; when class was over. She almost tripped in her mad dash to get back to her common room. Only to be caught by none other the Draco.

"Easy there Halliwell, wouldn't want you to get hurt." Draco whispered, his face still held the cold mask, but his voice sounded kind, taking Lexi by surprised.

"Uh..Thanks Malfoy." replied Lexi,

"Don't tell anyone about this, but I am kinda nice." Draco whispered again, "Come by The Slytherin dormitory, we're all not that bad, it wouldn't hurt you to have more friends then Potter."

Lexi didn't know what to say, she wanted friends in all the Houses, but being friends with Draco Malfoy was something she wasn't sure of.

Carmela walked with her back to dormitory, there by the desk was a gutiar stand, holding an acoustic guitar. Lexi turned to Carmela,

"You brought me my guitar?" Lexi asks.

"You need something to do when you have afternoons off, I'm sure if you wrote Dumbledore, he would let you preform some eveings,"

"Thank you, Carmela," Lexi stated.

Carmela orbed off with a note for Dumbledore a few hours later, leaving Lexi hunched over her _homework_, next was to tell Madam Pomfrey all of Lexi's allegies, because Carmela knew them all by heart.

Lexi worked on a song, because as the day went by she felt terrible for what she did and said to Carmela, sure she was hurt but it didn't matter anymore.

Talon flew in the open window, with a note his beak, Lexi took the note and smiled, Dumbledore had given her permission to preform tonight at supper.

Later that eveing, the students were wondering why a stood was in place in front of the teachers' table, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione haven't seen Lexi all afternoon, Carmela was sitting with the teachers tonight. Since this was confusing her most of all, she handed over the letter without reading it.

A few seconds later, Lexi walked in with her guitar, straped across her back, she sat down with her friends, Dumbledore stood up,

"Tonight we have after supper treat, I have agreed to let our own Alexis Halliwell perform a song for someone," Dumbledore explained then sat back down.

After Lexi finished eating, she stood up and walked over to the stood, she sat on it.

"Could I have everone's attention" Lexi spoke in the slience, once everyone's eyes were on her. "I feel really gulity about something that happened this morning, I was angry and upset, but now that I thought about it, I found it out it doesn't matter," Lexi turned her head a little to where her Elder was sitting, "Carmela, this is is for you,"

Lexi began to play her guitar, when she got to the right part, she began to sing.

_My heart's own choices guide me  
_

_In all I say or do.  
_

_The lessons that you taught me  
_

_Reflect the best in you.  
_

_For all the times I tested you,  
_

_For all the ground I lost,  
_

_You always stood beside me,  
_

_Regardless of the cost. _

_The Elder's own wisdom shapes me  
_

_And leads me as I grow  
_

_The glory of my heritage  
_

_Is there for me to know  
_

_The ties of blood and honor join  
_

_To make my spirit strong _

_But it was you who helped me  
_

_And taught me right from wrong._

_My heart' own voice is strong now-  
_

_I know which Path to take  
_

_I feel your guiding presence, too,  
_

_In every choice I make  
_

_I need no one to tell me  
_

_I will reap the seeds you've sown.  
_

_And you have helped me learn that  
_

_I'll never be alone. _

Carmela stood up and walked over to Lexi, as she paused to play solo for a while, Lexi smiled at her, then sang the last verse.

_Be patient with me, teacher,  
_

_For I am still a child  
_

_A part of me will always be  
_

_Unshackled, free, and wild  
_

_But in your firm and caring way  
_

_You've shown me what is true.  
_

_So light the road before me  
_

_And I will follow you!_

_Yes! I will follow you,_

Once the song faded, cheers erupted from all four tables, but Lexi didn't pay attention to them, she was staring at Carmela,

"I'm sorry, I was such a jerk, do you forgive me?" asks Lexi,

Carmela hugged her Charge, then whispered in her ear, "There was nothing to forgive."

DarkPriestess66 says the song isn't mine, I changed it a little to fit in with the story,


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis paced around her common room thinking about her problem. Should she really go into the snake pit and meet Draco or should she just try to ignore him.

"All that pacing is making me dizzy; I'm here to help you know." Carmela stated as she watched from the couch. Lexi turned and faced the Elder.

"Its weird, Draco says i should be friends with him and yet, I've been hearing what a jerk he is." Lexi explained.

"I have to admit there is something about you that draws people in. who knows you could change Draco's fate by becoming his friend." Carmela pointed out.

Lexi sat down on an armchair, "I don't see how, I already have enough on my plate as it is. With Ron and Hermione being at each other's throats."

During the past few days Harry has become friends with Hermione, but Ron that was another story, he didn't like it that the smartest witch was giving him pointers in all of his classes and Lexi was in the middle of it.

"I would say tie those two up in a bundle and make them work together to get out." a voice replies from the doorway, both Lexi and Carmela turned to seed Harry standing there looking about the place.

"Hiya, Harry," chirped Lexi, "What brings you into my neck of Hogwarts?"

"Only place that is quiet, mind if I study here." Harry answers

Lexi waved her hand, "Go ahead, I'm finished with my homework. It helps when you have a tutor."

Harry sat down at Lexi's desk and opened his potions book. "How on earth did you finish with that thirty page easy?"

"Having an Elder who took Potions class helps," Carmela stated.

"Speaking of, what happening with the other higher ups?" Lexi asks, the last letter she got said that Piper and Leo were planning a wedding but it has to be on the new moon were the Elders wouldn't be able to see it happening.

Carmela groaned. "I and another Elder are backing Leo and Piper, but those stiffs are set in the rules."

"Rules?" repeats Harry,

"Sorry, its a bunch of laws that say Whitelighters and witches can't be in relationships, I don't see the point you can't help who you fall in love with" Carmela replied.

"All rubbish if you ask me," Lexi states as picked up her composition notebook and guitar she's been in the United Kingdom for a little over a month and she had already began to speak in their terms. She hoped she still had an American accent.

"Where are you going?" asks Carmela from Harry's side, he was having trouble with his Potions easy, she decided to give him some help.

"Well I'm bored so I'm going to use the last few rays of sunlight to work on a few songs. Since i have finished my homework." Lexi answered.

"Alright, I'll be here drilling my wisdom into Harry's brain." Carmela agreed.

Since her song, Carmela has been teasing her about an Elder's wisdom bringing her into the right path. Lexi knew which path in magic she wanted it was the side of good, she was raised as a good person and nothing or no one would divert her from that path.

She walked out of the portrait hole and onto the stairs; it was just a normal day at Hogwarts. But she had the strangest feeling normal was going to get really boring.

She followed the walkway, till she got to that bench she liked, she sat down, tuned her guitar, and she plucked a few notes and smiled to herself. She began to play just enjoying the rays of sun and the beauty of the Castle, the students outside heard the melodies, even in Dark Forest, the creatures stopped to listen.

Lexi played not knowing where or how these notes were coming together. It seem like she had a power to make music or she could be naturally talented. She didn't know if she would add lyrics to this melody but it was good.

A third year Hufflepuff student was so entranced by the music that the young first year was playing, like he had been at dinner last night, he just had to talk to the girl, she was pretty too, even for someone two years younger then him. He stood up from his friends, and started walking over. But the girl got up and left.

Lexi blinked and stood up from playing, she kinda noticed a feeling of being watched, but she was playing it was only to be expected. She walked back down the corridor between classrooms, heading for the staircases.

"Hey Halliwell." called a voice from her left.

The voice was familiar and sent chills up her spine, Lexi turned and came face to face with a pale blonde. "I have a first name, Malfoy,"

Malfoy looked around and grabbed Lexi's wrist pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Lexi," Malfoy began,

"Only my friends call me Lexi, as far as I know we're not friends." Lexi growled.

"I want to be friends," muttered Draco.

"Only because of me being a Charmed One," Lexi replied. "If that is your reason for trying to be friends, then leave me alone."

Lexi turned to leave but some force made her turn back, to see the look on Draco's face wasn't his normal arrogance, it was softer somehow.

"I just want to have a friend that isn't because of my family's name or money." Draco whispered,

Lexi knew what it felt like not to have friends. "If this is some trick, you will wish you never set foot on the train." she held out her hand to the Slytherin.

Draco smiled, it wasn't the evil smirk, and it was a true smile as he took Lexi's hand. "Thank you, I promise to lie off of you."

Lexi nodded, "I have to go before Carmela decides to do a surprise attack," she turned and looked over her shoulder, "I'll come visit later, if I can get out of my dormitory."

"I'll be waiting." Draco smiled again before letting his normal mask fall into place. "Nice playing by the way, everyone couldn't take their eyes off you, disgusting really."

Lexi left then turned around, just for show. "How dare you even think its disgusting that people like my music, I like to see you do better, jerk!"

She turned and ran with her hands covering her face like she was crying, as soon as she turned the corner; she stopped and broke out in laughter. She was a good actress.

Lexi walked a few feet then orbs swirled down, thinking it was Carmela, she stopped and waited. But it wasn't anyone she recognized, the guy that appeared from the orbs, has almond-shaped eyes the color of varnished wood. His silky, curly, medium-length hair is the color of chestnuts; what caught Lexi's attention besides his being a whitelighter, was when he looked up his eyes held sorrow and agony.

With a silent cry of horror, she knew there was only one thing in the world that would make a whitelighter upset, he lost a charge.

"Carmela!" she shouted then ran to the depressed and most likely suicidal whitelighter and wrapped her arms around him. Her sudden shout of her Elder's name brought a crowd of onlookers.


	11. Chapter 11

_A child, the child of my heart though never of my name  
_

_Who shares my gift, whose eyes though young are mine the very same  
_

_Who shares my every thought whose skillful hands I taught so well  
_

_Now hear the hardest lesson I shall ever have to tell_

Carmela orbed down, and gasped at the whitelighter in Lexi's arms. "Stephan"

She knew this young whitelighter personally, he was one of her students, he was assigned his first charge within the last two years. He joined the ranks of whitelighter, just barely in his twenties, but Carmela was older so she thought that every new whitelighter was a child of hers, her eyes filled with tears, if she wasn't so focused on protecting her charge, she would have felt Stephan's pain and would have left to help ease it.

She walked up to him, that's when she noticed the crowd gathering around, she seen each perfect just standing there. "Perfects, take your students back to their houses now" she barked.

Every Prefect jumped at the order and began shouting for their houses to follow them, a small part of Carmela wondered if things were this bad during her time as a student.

"Stephan?" she stated, as she knelt down besides the upset whitelighter. Lexi looked over at her, but didn't say anything or move. She just held onto the whitelighter like a lifeline,

"I lost him, I orbed too late," sobbed Stephan as he hugged Lexi, she rubbed circles on his back.

Carmela sighed, this would take time. She placed a gentle hand on both their shoulders and orbed to somewhere safe, meaning Lexi's room.

"Carmela, what should I do?" asks Lexi, her eyes filled with tears.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey and ask for a dreamless sleeping potion, he's in so shape to orb back home." Carmela replied, taking Lexi's place next to the whitelighter,

she held Stephan as he sobbed, it hurt all whitelighters to lose someone,

_Young healer I have taught you all I know of wounds and pain  
_

_Of in the sit and of the herbs of blessing and of bane  
_

_Of all the usage of all your gift all that I could impart  
_

_And how you learned young healer put rejoicing to my heart_

Carmela rubbed Stephan's back, and let the man cry himself out, she wouldn't say a word until he was, when Stephan was in training, he was so focus to learn everything Carmela has to teach, because of the rules, she thought her students all kinds of Healing, if they couldn't use the healing touch, they could find herbs to help their charges and Stephan was a pride because he took everything to heart.

But there is one thing she couldn't teach, the grief of losing a charge, a person who you watched over and protected. Someone you grew to love, no matter how much it hurt,

_But there is yet one lessoning I cannot give to you  
_

_For you must find your own way there judge what is sound and true  
_

_This lesson is the cruelest ever healer had to teach  
_

_It is which you must do and there are those you cannot reach_

When love someone, and you lose them to demons or illness it nearly kills you, because a Charge's life is in your head, and when they leave its like a part of you dies. Carmela let her tears flow, for her student and friend.

_However creature gift there will be times when you will fail  
_

_There will be those you cannot help, your skill cannot prevail  
_

_When you fight Death and loose to him of what might yet be worse  
_

_You went to find the wreak he left regards you with a curse_

Sometimes when you reach your charge, its a race against the Angel of Death, to save him or her. Carmela thought back to the times when she herself had lost charges. She learned that the life of a whitelighter was nearly as sad as losing one's family.

_The worst of all and harder still the times when it's a friend  
_

_Who looks to you to bring him peace and make his torment end  
_

_What will you do young healer when there's nothing you can do  
_

_I can give only council for the rest is up to you_

"He was my friend as well as my charge." Stephan spoke for the first time, since coming into Carmela's embrace.

"I know, it nearly kills us all, when we lose someone to the greater good," Carmela replies gently,

"But why did he do it, wasn't I enough for him?" Stephan asks.

Carmela blinked, this wasn't turning out so well, it wasn't that she thought that Stephan would be involved that way with his charge but the way he said it, just made her want to cuss out the Elders and the Angel of Death.

"Are you sure nothing drove him to anything?" Carmela asked trying to being a sense of this tragedy, he was talking about what she thought it was even worse.

_This only will I council you that if you build a shell  
_

_Of armor close about you then you close yourself in Hell  
_

_And of your heart should harden then you gift will fade and die  
_

_And all that you have lived and learned will then become a lie_

"I'm not sure, but I should be recycled," Stephan replied, "for failing."

Carmela sensed Alexis was close and worried about the whitelighter. "If I thought you should be recycled, I would have orbed us back into the heavens and let the others handle it." Carmela was in her Elder mode now. "It is my judgement that you should have a good dinner and a night's rest here before you go off to find a darklighter to kill you."

"Yes Elder," Stephan replied. "But what should I do."

"You should go seek out your charge's family and offer your condolences." Carmela stated firmly, "But that will be tommorrow when you have a clear head."

_As you must I have faces the fear the pain in dying eyes  
_

_Sometimes I have told the truth and sometimes gentle lies  
_

_As you will I have faces the times my skill brings no redress  
_

_And wonder if my gift was truly meant to curse or bless. _

This was the hardest part of being Elder or a Whitelighter, knowing that if you failed into your duty, it could mean heartache.

Carmela took Stephan's hands in hers, "I can't help you, but I will be here when you need a shoulder,"

_child, your healing hands are guided by your healing heart  
_

_And that is all the wisdom all my learning can impart  
_

_You take this pain upon you as you challenge life unknown  
_

_And there can be no answer here but one, and that's your own._

Alexis came back into the room with a tea kettle and a potion bottle, "I would have brought food but Madam Pomfrey says it would only give him a stomachace in the morning,"

Carmela nodded, "He's going to sleep on the couch tonight, and I have to deal with my fellow Elders."

Stephan was about to protest but didn't when Carmela glared at him, and in the whitelighter language told him to drink.

While Stephan drank the dreamless sleeping potion, Carmela thought of something.

"How did your charge die, if he wasn't a witch?" asks Carmela

Stephan looked up sleepily "He killed himself,"

DarkPriestess66 says: I don't own the song Mercedes Lackey does.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexis had a free period in the middle of the day, seeing much of Carmela's time was being counsel for the whitelighter Stephan, the poor soul. Lexi didn't know how to comfort the guy, why would someone who had everything, going for him; decided life wasn't worth it anymore. She had seen her fair share of badness in the world, being a witch and a charmed one, but that didn't compare to killing yourself because life got too hard.

She only went back to her rooms to exchange books, when she was in need of them. She didn't want to be near Stephan when he was having bouts of depression, his charge's funeral was two days from now, and he was just beginning to see it wasn't his fault, then he would have a relapse and Carmela's work had to start all over.

Lexi was sitting at the empty Gryffindor table, she was working on homework, seeing as she had exiled herself from her rooms and she was lonely, mostly everyone was in class, and she didn't want to go looking for Draco. She still didn't know what possessed her to agreeing to be his friend.

"What i wouldn't give for some music that isn't mine." Lexi thought outloud,

"I wouldn't say that if i were you," a voice stated from entrance of the Great Hall, Lexi turned her head to look at the person because she didn't recognized voice, she recognized the Hufflepuff colors,

"I know but I'm used to listening to music when I work, it gets done faster, but since I can't have anything form the mortal world, not fair really." Lexi replied as she turned her whole body around to talk to the boy,

"I'm Cedric Diggory," he introduced himself,

Lexi smiled, "Alexis Halliwell, but everyone calls me Lexi,"

"What are you working on?" asks Cedric, he finally found a chance to talk to the Siren that entrances him everytime she plays or sings.

"DADA essay," Lexi shrugged,

Cedric sat down next to Lexi, and peered over her shoulder, to look at her easy, "This doesn't seem like something Professor Quirrell would assign,"

Lexi looked down at her easy about how to vanquish a demon without the use of the Power of Four, "That's because I don't have Professor Quirrell for DADA, Carmela is my teacher, and mainly I'm learning how to..." Lexi's voice trailed as she noticed something shimmer in, her ice blue eyes widened and she pounces on Cedric knocking him to the floor, her shield rippled out and formed over him.

She formed a fireball in her hand, "Now before I get started want to tell me why you are here?"

"You should know charmed one," the warlock replied and thrown an energy ball at Lexi,

Lexi flicked her other hand, and the energy ball went out the window, she was going to be in trouble for that. But she needed to vanquish the demon. But she didn't have her sisters or the book,

She threw the fire ball at the warlock but he shimmered out of the way. Alexis growled, then an idea popped into her head, she was Charmed, she could just create a spell to use to vanquish this warlock.

"_A warlock is a funny thing, _

_He blinks from place to place _

_But when I say these words to him, _

_His face they will erase." _

Lexi had to turn her head when the warlock exploded, maybe when she was older vanquishes wouldn't make her want to throw up.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asks Draco who was at the door; Lexi whirled around to face him.

"How much did you see and are you hurt?" Lexi asked feeling worried about Draco, even if they agreed not to show their friendship to everyone.

Lexi turned to Cedric just in time to see her shield dematerialize. "Well now I know how to summon my shield."

"Halliwell, answer my question." Draco stated.

"Malfoy, that was a warlock from the underworld, they are known to kill good witches, more importantly they try to go after the Charmed Ones' weakness." Lexi answered. She was angry she wanted to blast the whole underworld to kingdom come.

Lexi held her hand to Cedric, to help him up.

"Now that you seen me vanquish a demon, I bet you don't want to be friends with me." Lexi stated as she helped Cedric back to his feet. She directed the question to Cedric but she meant both of them.

"Are you crazy? That was the best thing I ever saw." Cedric replied, "Now I know the rumors are true. You are the most powerful witch here."

"But what are we going to about the Hall, it's destroyed." Draco stated.

Lexi looked around the tables had scorch marks, the windows were broken, everything looked like a tornado blew though it.

"I'll fix everything." Lexi replied. "Let the Object of Objection, Become but a Dream, As I cause the Seen, to be Unseen"

After the Great Hall fixed itself, Lexi walked over to where her homework was. It was nothing but ash.

"Stupid demons, I think it would be easy just to vanquish them all, I wonder if a demon burnt my homework would work," Lexi stated as she cleaned up what used to be her essay. "Guess I get to pull an all nighter rewriting it."

"Whatever, Halliwell." Draco spat then turned and left,

Lexi rolled her eyes, "so anyway, anything else you wished to speak to me about?"

Cedric sat back down and stared at Lexi before speaking, "You said that the Charmed Ones have a weakness?"

"Sure do, you're looking at her," Lexi replied, then she gave big doe like eyes and in a high voice she added "Because I'm the baby, they think I'm an easy target."

"You are a weird witch," Cedric laughed.

"So if I wasn't weird I wouldn't be standing here talking to you." Lexi replied.

"Enough on magic, how long have you been playing that guitar?" asks Cedric,

"Hmm, about five years I started playing with a child's toy guitar then when I turned nine my grams brought me the guitar I have now." Lexi answered then she looked down at the floor, she missed her grams, she didn't really remember the woman who had adopted her as a daughter. Grams had taken on that responsibilitywhen Patty died. Now Prue had sole custody of her, because of her grams' death.

Carmela orbed into the Great Hall suddenly, Lexi jumped and clutched her chest. "Yes do the demons a favor by scaring the life out of me."

"What?" asks Carmela,

"You just missed a demon vanquish," Lexi answered. "What's going on?"

Carmela's frown deepens and her eyes narrowed. "Sorry about missing the battle, did you get hurt?"

Lexi shook her head. "No, but why are you upset?"

"I have to go to a Staff meeting." Carmela replied. "More like I get to argue with the others."

Lexi covered her mouth in shock, the only reason why they would have would call all the Elders together would be if they recalled a Whitelighter.

"They didn't recall Leo; did they?" whispers Lexi

"I'm afraid so, I'll try to be back, but I think you should write to your sisters. Piper isn't going to take this well." Carmela answers.

Lexi and Cedric watched a Carmela orbed away,

"Who is Leo?" asks Cedric as Lexi was picking up what was left of her things.

"Leo is my sisters' whitelighter, apparently he and my sister Piper fell in love and the other Elders don't like it, it's against the rules." Lexi answer as they walked side by side to the dormitories. Unknown to the two, they were being watched by a Slytherin none other then Draco Malfoy, who was clenching his fists tight,

"I don't see why, she allows him into her dormitory," Draco muttered to himself. "He's not good enough for her."

Lexi invited Cedric into her Common room, against school rule to have boys in the girl's bedrooms. She put up her stuff, giving a sigh of relief to have her common room back, Stephan must have left earlier then excepted. She sat at her desk while Cedric looked around the room, Talon, she was thinking about charging the owl name, since he didn't seem to like it. She took at a sheet of parchment, and a pen. She had found out that some normal stuff worked at Hogwarts, so she began to write.

**Dear Phoebe,**

**How is everything going at home? I just heard from Carmela that Leo was recalled by the Elders, How is Piper handling it? Is there anything I can do from my end of the world? I'm not sure if you had a premonition, but I was attacked by a warlock, before you, Prue and Piper freak out, don't worry, I vanquished it. I miss you all terribly, Sorry I haven't written until now but I've been working my tail off, my classes are fun. Well not Potions, Piper would be a better teacher then Professor Snape, I wish I could vanquish him. Other then that, I made some good friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, (he had more brothers then anyone I have ever met) and Harry Potter, oh and I made a new friend his name is Cedric Diggory.**

**Love and Miss you all terribly,**

**Lexi.**

She put the letter in a evelope and sealed it. Addressed to Phoebe. She stood up and went over to Talon's perch, the eagle owl didn't like living with the other owls, so she had a perch and a sandbox in her common room,

"Here's a letter," Lexi spoke to the huge bird, who took the evelope in his beak, and flew off though the window.

DarkPriestess66: Alright, I noticed something about the Charmed timeline, The sisters got their powers back in 97, So I'm changing the timeline of Harry Potter, their first year will be in fall of 97, so that is why Lexi doesn't really have control of her wiccan powers. Same ages just different birth years, but this is Fanfiction, i can do whatever i want. If i haven't said it in the first chapter Me no own.


	13. Chapter 13

It's the first few weeks of October; since Leo was recalled, and Piper started dating a mortal named Dan, which didn't turn out so well, so she back with Leo, he lost his powers for a while, but got them back having to save Prue from Darklighter. And Carmela has been up to her eyebrows in new Whitelighters. So she hasn't been around lately, but she does check in from time to time.

Lexi has been feeling under the weather for a few days, change of seasons, summer was coming to a close; it was getting chilly at night. Being that the castle was drafty and it didn't help that she had to travel to the fourth floor getting to her dorm. Cedric and Lexi had become really close friends. Some would say they were even dating but Lexi didn't see Cedric that way.

It was supper time and Lexi sat at the Hufflepuff table today, with her hands around a mug of hot tea, she picked at her plate of food. Her eyelids felt heavy, like she hasn't been getting enough sleep.

"Lexi?" asks Cedric, who was worried for his friend.

Lexi glanced up, "Yes"

"Are you feeling well?" questioned Cedric, "If you're not, I can help you back to your room."

"I'm feeling little Queasy, I think I'm going to bed early, I don't feel like eating." Lexi replied, as she stood up. She didn't even feel like drinking her tea. She had gotten a box of Nyquil cold and flue from Piper, earlier in the week. Because in one of the letters sent back home she asked for it. She started walking around the tables to get to the doors, when her vision started to spin,

Five people from different tables watched anxiously as Lexi swayed, one stood up and ran for her as she started to fall. One; no one thought cared about anyone other then himself,

Lexi didn't know what happened one second she was standing the next she was staring up into Draco's ice blue eyes just like hers.

"Lexi, you're on fire." Draco stated as he put his hand on Lexi's forehead.

"I'm not going to the Hospital Wing, I'm fine." Lexi argued as she tried to stand up. But Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Cedric wouldn't hear of it.

"No, you're not. You're going straight to bed." Hermione stated. "I will get Madam Pomfrey to come to you."

"Fred, George; make yourselves useful," barked Ron. The twins stood up and each took a side and wrapped their arms around Lexi's small frame.

Together, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuff, and lone Slytherin made their way to Lexi's dorm, neither one saying a word to each other.

Hermione helped Lexi change into her warmest nightgown, and packed her into bed.

Lexi gave a weak laugh, "first time, I seen my friends working together and no one calling each other names."

The secret of Draco and Lexi's friendship didn't stay secret like everything in Hogwarts; everyone knew but kept it to themselves. Hermione sat on the edge of Lexi's king size four poster bed,

"Well I still think Malfoy is using you, but I will trust you." Hermione stated.

"Mione, could you open my trunk and give the Nyquil box out please?" asks Lexi blinking sleepily,

Hermione did as she was told, and handed Lexi the two green pills.

"I'm not sure how I got sick, but I think I'll be better in the morning." Lexi stated after the swallowed the tablets.

Hermione stayed just long enough to see Lexi fall asleep, she tiptoed out of the room and back into the common room, Madam Pomfrey was waiting, once Hermione was out of the way she rushed into Lexi's room.

Draco was standing away from everyone facing the fire. While Cedric, Harry, Hermione and Ron, even the Twins stayed to find out what is wrong with their Lexi.

Madam Pomfrey came out a little later with a puzzled look to her face, "I'm not sure what her illness is, but she seems to be sleeping well enough."

"That is because she took some muggle medicine, she said to me when she received the medicine, that everytime this time of year she gets sick." Hermione responds.

Carmela orbed in then, to find all of her Charge's friends and the School Medic-witch, standing there. "Not again."

She closed her eyes, and Summoned Leo.

When Leo arrived, he looked upset to be summoned the he noticed which Elder it was.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks.

"Get the other Charmed Ones, tell them to pack for a long stay, Lexi is sick again." Carmela ordered. "If her sisters aren't here, she's not going to be happy."

"We got to find the reason she keeps getting this illness." Leo replied then orbed away to follow orders.

"I need a tea kettle and a wash cloth; her fever will get worse before it gets better." Carmela took charge of the situation.

"What's wrong with her, I can't seem to diagose the illness." Madam Pomfrey asks.

Carmela sat down an armchair, and put her head in her hands. It was her fault, if she was here watching over Lexi, this illness wouldn't have progress this far.

"When she first came down with this illness, she was five; we thought she came down with a simple fever like one of those childhood illnesses that could be cured with time and patience, it was worse than that she almost died from it. I thought she had cancer or something like that, but I found out with a little research, that blood adoptions between the Wiccan world and this world are forbidden, because the blood ties are so strong that it will create a powerful witch. Why this has come back I'm not sure." Carmela explained while her head was still in her hands. Her voice cracked, "This is my fault, I should have been here, the only reason i'm here now is because I finished with the lastest new group of whitelighters."

"This illness isn't contagious is it?" Madam Pomfrey asks, as she was about leave to get the things Carmela asked for.

"No, everyone is safe to visit. But only for a few hours at a time. Once her sisters arrive we need voluteers to stay with her during hours just to be sure she is able to tend herself."

"I'll do it" Draco stated.

"me too, I can help with her homework seeing as she can't keep her head up," Hermione seconds.

"Her sisters will take care of the personal needs. Bathing and the like." Carmela agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Alexis woke in the middle of the night, as she held her stomach in pain. She felt like puking. But she didn't have anything to throw up.

"What's happening to me?" Lexi thought outloud. Her stomach heaved but nothing came up.

Carmela walked in wearing a white bathrobe, "Lexi you awake?" she flicked her hand and sent a white orb to light the bedroom, Lexi's sisters would be here in the morning, they have to make arrangements to leave.

"Carmela?" asks Lexi peering out of the covers.

Carmela went over to sit on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling,"

"Like I went ten rounds with Mack truck. I don't get sick." Lexi replied, "Feel like throwing up,"

Carmela reached over and grabbed a rather large bucket and put it the side of the bed, "There's a bucket just in case, but you didn't eat anything at dinner, I have some chicken both simmering on the hearth if you think you can stomach it."

"No thanks, I rather not risk it." Lexi stated then curled in on herself,

"I wish this was a demon born illness then I could heal you," Carmela whispered. As she slide into the bed with Lexi, she gathered the ill child into her arms, "Sleep, tiger"

Lexi slept for most of the day, Carmela watched over her until the older Halliwell sisters arrived.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were sitting in the Common room with Carmela, who was berating herself again.

"This isn't your fault Carmela," Piper, the middle sister stated

Carmela looked at the sisters, "How can you say that, if I wasn't 'up there' I would have caught this earlier."

"I wonder if it's possible to take the illness away like we did for Piper?" Phoebe spoke up; she was glancing between the stairs to Lexi's bedroom and Carmela,

"But Lexi has been sleeping fine, for the past day," Carmela answers "Even if were possible what could we use to transfer the illness,"

Lexi heard her sisters and Elder talking, the truth was she hasn't been sleeping good, her nightmares were worse and she hasn't felt well in days, she slowly climbed out of bed, her legs felt weak, like she hasn't walked in years. She had to use the wall for support because she felt so weak; she walked until she came to the stairs,

Coughing a bit, she started to walk down them, when her legs gave out and she went crashing to the floor,

Carmela jumped when she heard the crash, as did the sisters. Carmela knelt down and place her hands over a rather large gash caused by the crash, when her hands began to glow the wound was healed, but the illness remained. Carmela picked up Lexi,

"Why didn't you call me, I would have come and got you." Carmela scolded,

"I want to try the spell," Lexi whispered. "And I can barely talk"

"This is dangerous you could lose half your powers." Carmela stated.

"Would you rather she lose her life, I'm willing to take the chance," Prue replied; she placed a hand on her baby sister's head

Carmela knew she was outnumbered, if the sisters were willing to risk Lexi's powers

"I don't like this" Carmela stated.

Lexi reached up and place a hand on Carmela's face, "please mama,"

Lexi often thought of Carmela as her mother since she didn't have one but this was the first time she ever called her mama.

"Fine," Carmela relented, she lost and Lexi was like her own daughter. She was just worried. "Hold hands, I'm gonna orb everyone to the Hospital wing since you need to touch Lexi for the spell to work."

"i think I have something to transfer the illness," Lexi whispered, "its in my trunk, I thought I'll bring a doll from when I was adopted to try and figure out who I am, but I rather just get rid of this."

Carmela knew what doll she was talking about, it was a little witch doll that Lexi was holding when she saved her. "I'll get it," She handed Lexi over to Prue, the sisters all hugged and kissed Lexi,

"We'll still be sisters right?" asks Lexi as Carmela walked out of the room to get the doll. Before she got a reply she passed out.

"Carmela hurry up, Lexi just lost consciousness!" all the three of the shouted.

Carmela grabbed the doll and orbed just stopping long enough to orb the sisters to the Hospital wing. Carmela landed, Lexi was placed on the bed. She backed away, and went over to Madam Pomfrey who was just about to come over,

"Leave them be, they have an idea, I just pray it works." Carmela explained, "I'm going to get her friends. They are worried," She orbed off.

Prue, Piper and Pheobe each took a side, Piper picked a finger with a needle, she had on her. When the tiny spot of blood well up, they took the doll and smeared the blood on it then place a hand on a part of Lexi's body forming a Triquetra, Lexi was the circle that kept the pieces together. Without her they wouldn't have the Power of Four.

_Troubled blood with _

_sleep's unease _

_We call upon the Power of Four_

_To Remove the cause _

_of this disease _

_Sleep eternal, nevermore _

_And shift the source _

_of illness borne _

_To this poppet whom _

_none shall mourn._

A dark shadow appeared from Lexi, and flew into the witch doll. Lexi twitched on the bed; opening her eyes. She sat up in bed, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sat around her,

"How are you feeling?" asks Piper,

"I feel better then I have since last night." Lexi replied. "but do I still have my charmed or wiccan powers?"

The doll got up and started to run out of the Hospital wing, Lexi noticed and stared at it, her eyes going unfocused and suddenly the doll burst into flames.

"Well you still have Pryokenies, I think you still your active powers." Piper laughed.

The door opened, and Cedric's head popped in, "Lexi?"

"Cedric!" greeted Lexi,

the sisters looked at the boy who was about thirteen, walk in. Lexi looked between her sisters and Cedric.

"Let me introduce everyone," Lexi stated cheerfully.

"K, but Malfoy isn't here. Said he doesn't want to be anywhere near Potter." Cedric explained.

Lexi shrugged "His loss, I'm sure he'll find me later."

Carmela ushered the young wizards and witch in, they each went up to Lexi and hugged her.

"Everyone was so worried." Hermione stated.

"I'm fine now, My sisters used a spell to save me. I thought I was dying" Lexi responded, "Hermione, Harry, Ron, Cedric, I like to you meet my sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe."

"We'll stay for the week, just to give your headmaster a few pointers on Demons. Since this minx here brought a bag of trouble with her." Phoebe stated.

Lexi stuck her tongue out, "I'm a Halliwell, its in the family"

Lexi looked down then, unsure to ask because it would be showing off her powers,

"What's wrong?" asks Carmela, she sensed worry coming from Lexi.

"I wanted to know if I could summon a spirit, to test if I can still use the book." Lexi answers.

Carmela crossed her arms. "Personal gain, but since I'm an Elder; I'm going to allow it."

"No one can summon the dead, its not possible." Hermione replied.

"Not for us." Prue stated. "We'll need five white candles."

"I'll get them" Carmela replied "Meet me in the Great Hall"

Lexi hopped out of bed, and she reached for her sisters.

They held hands with Lexi in the middle, the others following, they went to the great hall.

The students were there for supper, since Lexi missed a full day of classes. She had catching up to do. But first she had to prove that she still had charmed power to summon the dead.

Once they were in the Hall, Carmela was already there with the candles set in a circle. "Lexi, do your thing."

Lexi step up to the candles and place one finger on a candle and willed it to light. Every Candle lit.

"I'm pleased to see you feeling better, but what are you going to do, Elder Carmela didn't explain" Dumbledore spoke in the slience

Carmela handed Lexi, the book. Before chanting the spell. She turned back to her sisters.

"Want to know where the True Book is?" Prue questioned, "We brought it with us, Leo explained that this school is one of the most safest places besides the Manor,"

"Don't worry about the Manor it is perfectly safe as well" Piper added.

Lexi nodded, and looked down at her book, she hoped to summon Grams.

_Hear these words _

_hear my cry _

_Spirit from the _

_other side _

_Come to me I _

_summon thee _

_Cross now the Great Divide_

swirls of white lights appeared in the circle, but the person materialized wasn't anyone Lexi knew. The woman had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes which where closed, she looked a bit like Lexi.

"I don't know what went wrong. I was trying to summon Grams." Lexi stated.

The woman opened her eyes and stared at Lexi, and gasped.

"Who are you," Lexi asks.

"I'm your mother," the woman answers her tone warm and light.

DarkPriestess66 Says: Leave a review even if I don't ask for one.


	15. Chapter 15

The whole Great Hall was in total silence when the spirit revealed herself to be Alexis' mother. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe moved in closer to their little sister, Alexis backed up until she was in the comforting arms on her sisters. Shaking her head in denial, she didn't understand what had happened; the spell should have brought Penny Halliwell, not this person. The woman with features that made Lexi's heart ache,

A part of her wanted this to be true to know she had a mother that loved her and wanted her but couldn't, She also wanted to know she was before becoming Alexis Halliwell, but another part which was angry and shocked wanted nothing more then to blow out the candle and sent the woman's spirit back to the other side.

"How could you summon your own Mother?" Draco stated from the Slytherin table.

Alexis couldn't take her eyes off the woman that looked so much like her; it made her angry and shocked that this woman claimed to be her mother when she didn't have one.

"How in the bloody blazes should I know, I was trying to summon my grandmother." she snapped, she and the woman stared at each other for awhile.

"Of course you wouldn't know that I'm your mother, you were only an infant when I died." the woman stated.

"Step out of the circle, it will allow you to become corporal," Carmela stated "I'll take you back when we get this sorted out."

The woman stepped out of the circle and became solid, Carmela waved her hand and the candles went out and disappeared in orbs.

Lexi's eyes flicker to Carmela "Why are you doing this to me."

"Perks of being an Elder, and second you need to know about Evangeline," Carmela replies. "Let's go to your Common room, we have a lot to talk about."

Lexi had no choice but to listen to her Guardian,

"Draco, Cedric, Ron, Harry, Hermione, You're coming too." Carmela barked.

The six students followed the Elder, with Evangeline and the older charmed ones.

"Why do I have to come." gripped Draco.

Carmela turned to locked eyes with Draco, "Because I said too, now shut your mouth."

Everyone walked into Lexi's common room,

"So why isn't she in a house?" Evangeline asks as she sat down on an armchair.

"Because I fit into all of them." Lexi answered, "Oh before we begin, I want to make one thing perfectly clear."

"What is it?" asks Prue, She, Piper, and Phoebe were sitting on the couch, that faced the fire but they turned it to face the other couch and armchairs.

Lexi swept the room with her eyes, then landed on the lone Slytherin standing as far away from everyone else but still could hear everything, "I want to say, My dorm is a neutral zone, there will no fighting, Name-calling or suffer the consequences"

Carmela smiled, that was the Halliwell temper.

"So what." Draco muttered.

Lexi crossed the room to stand before him, "Behave or I will put the fear of the Halliwell name into you!"

"Thats our sister." laughed Phoebe.

Lexi walked over and sat down next Phoebe. "Now that I made that statement, I have questions."

Hermione thought she knew Evangeline, she seen the name somewhere before.

"You were the Gryffindor Keeper, when you were a student here" Hermione stated,

Prue, Piper and Pheobe blinked at the same time,

"What are you talking about?" asks Pheobe.

Alexis turned to her sister, "They're talking about Quidditch; Kinda like basketball on brooms."

"She's scared of flying." Carmela explained; "When the students learned to fly, she had a full scale panic attack."

"Thanks for telling everyone." Alexis muttered.

"Alexis, tell me you're not flying about the school" Piper stated.

"Don't worry, my broom is staying in the closet where it belongs." Alexis replies.

Evangeline looked at her daughter, well the girl she given birth too, but couldn't raise. "Yes, Quidditch was a past time of mine, I would have gone to play for England but I chose not to, because it would take me away from my boyfriend at time. A few years later, I became pregnant"

"Why didn't you want me? What is my real name?" Alexis asks, she was getting over the anger and shock now she just wanted to know the truth.

Evangeline looked shocked, "We did, dear, you turned my whole life around, I don't know what happened after I died, if anything were happened to me or your father, the Potters were your godparents they should have taken you."

Lexi turned to stare at Harry, did this explain the pull she felt, did their parents knew each other? Evangeline followed the girl's gaze and smiled at the boy who looked like James. But noticed a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"my poor dear, Voldemort finally did it." Evangeline cried. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Alexis felt the strange need to comfort the woman, but didn't act on it. She was surprised that Harry was her godbrother.

"You said _his _name?" Ron stated looking pale.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, "I'm already dead, what more could he do to me." she walked up to Harry, and knelt down beside him,

"I'm sorry about your parents, Harry."

"No one has said that to me before, besides Hagrid" Harry replied. "But how did you know my name?"

Lexi didn't like not having her questions unanswered. "And how about answering mine."

"Because I knew your mother. Lily and I were best friends." Evangeline stated.

"I like the name Alexis better. My husband and I named you Morgana after one of the famous witches." Evangeline replies, she looked saddened her baby girl grew up without her. But she saw the way the three women looked at her, she was their child.

"I think I'll take the name Morgana back, Once I find out my father's last name, I'll take it too." Lexi replied. "Alexis Portia Morgana Halliwell,"

"long winded." Draco laughed.

Evangeline looked at the boy, "you're a Malfoy, I know that grin anywhere,"

"Doesn't mean you know me." Draco stated

"No, but I know your parents," Evangeline stated "But I perfered Lily and James over your pure bloodeness."

"Aren't you a pure blood?" asks Ron,

"Yes, but I didn't fault like some wizards." Evangeline,

"What's your last name?" Lexi asks,

"Brooks."


	16. Chapter 16

"This isn't possible; I was the last of my family line." Carmela exclaimed.

"I don't understand; my family has been at Hogwarts for over two hundred years." Evangeline replied

"My surname is Brooks," Carmela stated after her shock ebb, "I went to Hogwarts before well lets just say I took on the job as a whitelighter."

"But wouldn't that make you like my however many times great relative?" asks Lexi, she was staring at Carmela, trying to see some characteristic that was alike but due too years of breeding, there would be so different they might not even be related.

Carmela stood up from her chair and began pacing the length of the common room, Draco took the chance to sit in the empty seat, and the Elder didn't pay attention to him.

"What's next finding out that I'm related to someone in this room?" Lexi muttered.

"Sweetheart, you are related to someone sitting in this room" Evangeline responded, then turning to look at the pictures along one of the window sills, some of the pictures weren't moving, but displayed Alexis during her childhood. Piper noticed the woman staring at the pictures,

"Alexis was always special to us, we all kinda of mothered her," Piper stated.

"Some more then others." Phoebe teased, while Lexi just blushed and looked at the designs in the carpet.

"Doesn't really help when my sisters have done everything, so I can't get away with anything." Lexi stated then had to duck as a pillow went flying her way.

"You're sisters?" Evangeline questioned "I thought one of you were her adopted mother?"

The older sisters glance at each other, "No, when we were teens or close to it, Carmela brought Lexi to us, wanting our grams to protect her. We didn't know it at the time but we're witches too. Not in your sense of the word, we blood-adopted Alexis, into our family creating a sister-bond that goes for just about anything."

"Also giving me the famous Halliwell temper," Lexi added as she ducked yet another pillow. "Which one of you is throwing the pillows?"

"No one is throwing pillows at you," Prue stated,

Lexi raised an eyebrow, "Says the witch who can move objects with her mind,"

"It's not me; I haven't used my power once since we got here." Prue responded.

Lexi stood up, and search the room.

"The little witchling doesn't know who she is!" exclaimed a voice, startling everyone is the room.

Evangeline and Carmela glared, "PEEVES!"

"First time he's been in my dorm, get your poltergeist butt out of my room, before i bring you back to life." Lexi growled, she didn't like the little trickster.

Another pillow was trown at Lexi, only this time she flick her hands and sent it back at the annoying poltergeist. "This isn't personal gain,"

"_From the strike of twelve count twenty four, _

_this is how long the spell is for, let the poltergeist, _

_feel what he has missed, who annoys all _

_be the one who shall fall." _

Lexi watched as objects near Peeves begin to hit him, and smiled.

"This will only happened if he's in my room." Lexi stated. "Maybe that'll teach him, to leave this part of the castle alone."

"I would scold you for using magic on a poltergeist but that little monster has been here since the castle was built, I don't blame you." Carmela stated. "He always hid my quils and parchment, when it was finals from me."

"I need to talk to the others, so Evangeline, I'm sorry but i have to take you back." Carmela stated after a few mintues.

"But i still don't know who i'm related too," Alexis argued.

Evangeline laughed, "It's fairly simple, you're cousins with Draco, on his father's side of the family."

DarkPriestess66: sorry this is so very short, but I didn't have ideas on this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Albus was in his office pacing, there was a mystery about Alexis Halliwell, that seem to plagues the minds of every professor, She resembles the missing Morgana, who hasn't been seen since she was a year old; she was stolen out of the Potters' house the night they died; Alexis' ability to use wanded magic, and the powerful wiccan magic, boggles the mind of the Headmaster, he knew what every professor thought, she was the missing child of the mass murderer and Evangeline claimed the child was her daughter, and clearly stated that the late James and Lily Potter were her godparents.

"Albus, don't you suppose that Alexis Halliwell is Morgana Black, I mean Evangeline Brooks claims she is the child's mother, they couldn't be the same person could they?" Minerva asks; she was sitting in a chair that was magically conjured.

"I'm not sure what to think about this Minerva, but the resemblance is uncanny" Albus answered.

"The baby girl goes missing then ten years later Alexis receives the acceptance letter meant for Morgana," Minerva wondered outloud

Bluish white orbs filled the room, causing the Headmaster and deputy Headmistress to look. Carmela stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, and a scowl on her otherwise lovely face.

"Elder; nice of you to join us this night." Dumbledore greeted.

"Oh shut it, I'm not liking the reason, I'm here in the first place." Carmela snapped.

"Would you mind explaining, please?" Minerva asks.

"My colleagues and I have come to a mutual decision regarding Alexis Halliwell," Carmela answered, she was in her no non-sense, no-playing around Elder mode.

"What do you know about Alexis Halliwell, who is she really?" Dumbledore asks. 

Carmela unfolded her arms and held her hands out, "I can't discuss this matter here, if my charge were to find out about the truth, it would do no good in the coming future."

Minerva trusted the Elder and took her hand, Albus took her hand, excepting something similar like apparition but it wasn't; one minute he was in his office and the next he was standing on a very large bridge, over looking a city.

"Where are we?" asks Minerva, looking around at the scenery.

"Golden Gate Bridge; San Francisco, California, United States of America. Only place where magical beings can be without being seen, also I haven't found place as good as this to make into a safe spot for Elders." Carmela answered, "Also we have been keeping watch over your side of magic ever since Alexis began studying your form of witchcraft,"

"So why did you take us all the way here, when you could have just told us about Alexis' past at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated.

" Honestly, do you think I was born yesterday? I know that secrets don't stay secret in Hogwarts, what I am about to tell you must not leave this bridge, or else I will resort to using memory dust and erasing the memory of us speaking. you have guessed correctly about Morgana and Alexis, they are indeed one and the same." Carmela replied, she reached for a leather cord around her neck and pulled out a tan pouch, containing memory dust, if they didn't agree to what she was about to explain she was not going to let them remember anything on the subject.

"How do you know that?" asks Minerva,

"Because I was the one who 'stole' Morgana, I was assigned as her Elder when she was born. We found out about Voldemort, and I had to save her, because if she died that night, it would ruin her destiny." Carmela answered.

"Why didn't you tell us from the start of the year?" Albus asks.

"I didn't tell you, because the wizarding world would place a large sign on her forehead about who her father is. It was to protect her, and you should know that she needs it." Carmela replied. "You will not repeat this to anyone, unless you want this side of the magical community after you, believe me when I say we have an Eternal life-debt to the Warren line, Alexis included," she then orbed them back to Hogwarts, while she went up to talk with the other Elders.

Alexis blinked in surprise and shock at Draco Malfoy, the first night of school replaying in her mind, that if she found out she was related to him, that she would kill herself...she wanted to scream, throw a temper tantrum...and run off to her bed and never come back out.

"I just don't believe it," Hermione muttered. Alexis' eyes flicker over to her.

"Don't believe what, that I am related to that arrogant, self-center jerk?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis," snapped Prue.

The youngest Halliwell turned to her eldest sister, and ducked her head when she seen that Prue was giving her _the_ _look_.

"That wasn't very nice; I thought we taught you better manners then that." Prue stated.

Alexis knew what was coming now, if she didn't apologize or at least put on a good enough show she would be in trouble, when Prue decided that she overstepped boundaries, she would be grounded from demon vanquishes.

"I'm terribly sorry for my rude behavior, Draco." Alexis apologized, putting enough sugary sweetness to her words that she wasn't likely to eat anything sweet for weeks.

Draco's jaw dropped at the formal apology that his new cousin gave him, he didn't know what to say in return.

"Do close your mouth before you catch flies." Piper stated.

"I think we had enough for tonight, I don't know about you all but I'm sure Alexis has homework to do, along with spending time with her sisters." Prue stated.

Lexi sighed and stood up from her place at her sisters' feet, and went over to her desk and began to work.

"We'll see you tomorrow Lexi." everyone stated in unison,

Draco stayed and was deciding on saying something,

"Draco, you're my biological cousin, but it doesn't mean i have to treat you like family, if you so much as think about using my status as a Charmed One for your own personal gain, I will curse you into the next century." Lexi threatened without ever looking up from her Transfiguration essay.

DarkPriestess66 says: R&R, please and give me some ideas of what to do now...


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, the Halliwell sisters walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I hope there is a table for the four of us to sit together," Lexi spoke followed by a yawn.

"You should fill us in on everything, and we're still not happy about you receiving detention," Piper replied.

"My potions professor hates Harry and me, personally I think that Snape hates anyone who isn't in his house, and I'm not really in his House." Lexi explained, "I've been given detention by him, and I try to stay away from him."

"You never received a detention in your life, at your elementary school" Prue stated, she was mad at this Professor Snape. You don't mess with her kid sister and get away with it.

Lexi saw the expression on her Eldest sister's face, and knew without a doubt, that if she didn't calm Prue down there wouldn't be a Potions Master much longer, "Sis, don't do anything rash."

"Rash? I'm not about to do anything rash, I want to have a sister/teacher conference with Snape." Prue replied.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Alexis Halliwell held her breathe for a several seconds before letting it out, all eyes were on the Famous Charmed Ones.

This was the only reason she disliked about the name Halliwell, it was even more famous then the Boy who lived.

"Which one of you is Snape?" Prue asked as she lightly flicked her hand sending the some benches flying,

"Prue, personal gain." whispered Phoebe

"The one in wearing all black, who looks like he needs to be vanquished," Lexi answered.

Piper, Phoebe, Lexi could only watch as Prue stomped her way up to the staff table, and grab Snape by his greasy robes.

"So you're the one who is responsible for giving a Halliwell detention." Prue snapped,

Snape's eyes grew wide one of four most powerful witches on both sides of magical world was glaring at him, "Not my fault, she is a know it all."

Prue turned to look at the same person who came and explained Hogwarts to them over the summer, "Are you sure, he should be a teacher?"

"Professor Snape is quite qualified to be a Hogwarts teacher" Dumbledore answered, "Please have a seat and we'll start breakfast."

"Prue, I think Snape should live even if he should be vanquished, I don't think the school could get a new potions master," Lexi stated as she finally had enough of the overprotective sister routine.

"I thought you hated him?" Piper asked.

"Of course, everyone besides the Slytherins hate Snape, I have a more personal reason too, he is the only who can get me angry enough to set the classroom on fire." Lexi answered.

"You set a classroom on fire?" Prue turned her glare on Lexi now,

"Not exactly," Lexi replied while finding the floor very interesting to look at.

"Is it just me, or is Lexi afraid of her sister?" whispered Ron.

"When mum is mad at you, are you afraid of her?" Fred and Greoge asks

"Actucally, Lexi isn't afraid of Prue, she's more afraid of what we know Prue will do to anyone who places the youngest Charmed One in danger," Phoebe replied as she was near enough to overhear.

Lexi growled, "Just because I'm the youngest you think I can't protect myself,"

"Don't start this again, We trust you," Piper stated as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Just for your infomation Prue, I vanquished a darklighter, all by myself." Lexi stated proudly

The older sisters blinked a few times, then went and hugged their adopted sister. "Great Job, but why did you have to vanquish a darklighter?"

"Because she saved me." Carmela answered orbing in.

"Carmela, have a nice time 'up there'?" Lexi asked,

"No, stupid idoits think I was born yesterday and they're gripping about who knows what, I like to see them do half of what i do." Carmela replied. "New whitelighters in training, having to guide a cheeky monkey like you, also having to argue over half a dozen times to keep wings on a half a dozen whitelighters who have made stupid mistakes."

"You just missed Prue making Snape wet his robes." Lexi laughed.

Carmela glanced at Snape who was even more pale then ever, and was glaring at Alexis. The Elder busted out laughing. "I should have orbed down sooner,"

"Carmela?" asks Phoebe

"Yes," replies Carmela

"I was wondering, do the students and teachers know the reason of why Lexi shouldn't get mad?" Phoebe asked.

Carmela's eyes widened, she forgot to tell them about that. She turned to Dumbledore, "With your permission, Headmaster, but I would like all students and Faculty on the Quidditch Pitch this afternoon, I think its about time, to show everyone why you shouldn't piss off the youngest Charmed One."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lexi asked, feeling everyone staring at her.

"Why haven't you shown them, the reason you have a temperature higher then them," Carmela shot back.

"For one, I follow the Wiccan Creed," Lexi replied. "Personal Gain"

"What's there to gain about showing off your powers." Fred and George asked.

"I could lose them for one, and I have to keep my secret after all. I don't want the muggle borns to go telling their parents about us." Lexi answered, "But if my Elder thinks its a wise idea, then I will go along with it."


	19. Chapter 19

Alexis sighed as she walked down to the _Quidditch pitch for the show of her powers..she didn't want to use her powers this way, but she did understand that the students and teachers needed to know. _

_"meow." _

_Alexis looked around, she knew that voice of a cat, "Snowdrop, where are you?" _

_The feline familiar padded to his charge, and stared at her, _

_Alexis picked her familiar up, "You haven't been around lately," _

_"Halliwell, don't you know talking to yourself is a bad thing." Draco stated as he walked up behind her, Lexi turned and mock-glared._

_"I don't see the reason, at least Snow has a brain unlike your so-called friends." Lexi retorted "what are you doing here anyway?" _

_"You're in the corridor going to the Quidditch pitch; where everyone else is meeting at." Draco pointed out, "Besides can't I spend time with my cousin?" _

_"So that's why you're a jealous git?" asked Cedric as Lexi and Draco walked around the corner to see Cedric leading against a pillar. _

_"With guys like you around, I don't think I will ever have a boyfriend in years to come." Lexi remarked, _

_"I wouldn't say that," Cedric replied, "But I might have jinx anyone who I don't like or should I leave that up to Malfoy?" _

_"I haven't seen your sisters around where are they?" asked Draco ignoring Cedric's comment but silently agreeing with him. _

_"With Carmela, getting ready for the show." Lexi answered and sighed. They reached the pitch, the four houses were gathered around, in a circle some were mixing in with other houses, _

_Lexi walked into the middle of the circle, and stood before Carmela. "I still don't like this idea," _

_"I know, but they need to see the reason behind not making you angry." Carmela replied, she had bucket of water nearby just in case. _

_"Alright, what is the first target," Lexi stated as she looked around, there was wood, paper, and some black rock like thing that wasn't coal. "Just what is that stuff?" _

_Carmela smiled, "Its a bit harder then what you're use to, but believe me if you get it hot enough it will burn." _

_Lexi burnt the wood and paper easily but the rock was difficult. "I can't do this," _

_The students watched at Lexi's eyes unfocused and their stomachs dropped as fire erupted from __nowhere, they were shaken. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Cedric made a vow to never let anyone anger their hybrid witch. _

_"Lexi, I know you can do this." Carmela replied "Now try again!" _

_Lexi held her breathe and fire erupted a fourth time and engulfed the rock. _

_"Woah!" Carmela shouted as she grabbed the bucket and doused the flames. "Now can you do that again with more control?" _

_Lexi stared at the sizzling rock and it began to burn merrily away. _

_"Well done." stated Carmela "Now damp it." _

_Lexi nodded, she stared again and the flames died down. _

_Carmela walked over and placed a hand on her charge's shoulder then turned to the students and Faculty, "Now you all see why Alexis can't be angry at anyone or you might end up a cinder." _

_"Carmela," Lexi whispered, _

_The Elder looked down on the eleven year old, her face was pale and there was pain in her eyes. "Reaction headache," _

_Lexi nodded, reaction headaches were normal for someone with psychic powers, that won't channel to another part of the body, Carmela wrapped her arm around Lexi's shoulders and orbed to the common room,_

_"I deal with the consequences myself from the other Elders." Carmela stated as she poured hot water from a kettle over a mug of special herbs to steep. _

_Lexi nodded, and sat down on the sofa, pulling her legs under her. She curled up, "So, we're really related," _

_"I guess." Carmela replied. "I wonder how." _

_"Well I would guess one of your siblings had children along the line that lead to __Evangeline, then me." Lexi suggested. _

_"Also another reason to add to the list of why you were assigned as my charge." __Carmela stated. "So how does it feel to be related to Draco?"_

_Lexi shuddered. _

_"That bad?" asked Carmela. She pressed the mug into Lexi's hands. _

_Lexi gulped down the tea without tasting it. Carmela then took the mug away. "I'll orb and get you something to eat later." _

_Lexi just laid there curled up, drifting in and out of sleep. "I don't want to think about being related to Draco, its way to weird besides if I am that means you are too." _

_"But I don't care, I'm not technically a Brooks any longer." Carmela replied. "Go to sleep, and there will be something to eat when you wake up." _

_Lexi didn't need to hear anymore. She was fast asleep. _

_Carmela sighed, and left the mug for the house elves to pick up and walked out the portrait hole. _

_"Don't let anyone in there for at least a few hours." Carmela told Melina Warren. _

_"I will not." Melina replied, "What happened?" _

_"She's fine, just sleeping off a headache." Carmela answered, "Comes with the use of psychic powers like pyrokinesis, she gets headaches often after using her power to much." _

_Carmela orbed then back to the pitch. _

_"Sorry about that, but the needs of My charge comes first." Carmela stated. _

_"Trust me, I won't let anyone get her angry." Harry stated._

_"That goes for us too." replied Draco for the Slytherins__. __He then glared at the rest of his house. "She's my cousin, and that means you have to deal with me." _

_The other house agreed, feeling shaken about what power Alexis' wields. _

_"Where is She?" asked Cedric, as he walked closer._

_"Off limits for the time being, She gotten a rather bad headache from use of her powers." Carmela answered, "any homework goes though me or her sisters." _


	20. Chapter 20

Alexis paced back and forth, thinking that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were up to something, and they were looking for information on alchemist Nicholas Flamel,

"I just don't understand, what is so great about Nicholas Flamel." Lexi thought outloud,

Carmela looked up from her book, and blinked, "Did you just say Nicholas Flamel?"

Lexi stopped pacing and turned to look at her Elder, "yeah, do you know about him?"

"Nicholas Flamel is an alchemist" Carmela answered, her eyes widen. "There should be a section in the book on Alchemists."

Lexi went over to her Book of Shadows, and opened the pages, she found the page.

"Alchemists have the ability to transform anything, like water into gold and energy into matter, and can bring things back to life; The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with the making of the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. Its also produces the Elixir of life, which will make the drinker Immortal." She read aloud then turned to Carmela, "If Voldemort is still alive which I have no doubt. Is this what he's after?"

Carmela knew that something was drinking a unicorn's blood, her vivid blue eyes hardened "Yes, the other Elders and myself have been watching this side of magic for ten years, never interfering until now,"

Lexi closed the book, "Hermione and the others are looking for this information,"

Carmela shook her head, "better to wait after the Holidays, so how are we going to do this intercontinental orbing?"

"I'm hoping to stay here for Christmas," Lexi replied, "Everyone is doing their own thing, I don't want to ruin it by coming home only to leave again."

"I understand you haven't done any shopping." Carmela teased, then she put a finger to her lips in thought, "I may have just the thing,"

"What?" Lexi asked,

"My parents were collectors of a vast majority of items, someone are from the mortal world too, I have stuff that is worth a fortune, so might as well give it to Prue to sale at the Auction House," Carmela explained, "I haven't the use for anything in the mansion,"

"Why do your words fill me with dread," Lexi stated,

"Oh just let me do this, I haven't had this much fun since we spied on Snape." Carmela begged,

"Do what you want," Lexi replied, "I'm going outside, I have something I want to do."

what she didn't tell Carmela was that she wrote down a summoning spell, before she looked up alchemists. There was something she wanted to know before ending up joining her friends.

Lexi walked until she was in a secluded corner near the black lake and pulled out the piece of parchment.

"_Spirits of air, sand and sea, _

_Converge to set the Angel free. _

_In the wind I send this rhyme, _

_Bring death before me before my time._"

Lexi watched as black suited figure emerged and looked around.

"Who summoned me." asked the figure

"I did," Lexi replied, "I want to know if anyone else on your list besides the Potters died ten years ago or was going too?"

The Angel looked at his list. "Yes, a girl named Morgana Black was on my list and she still is and you are too Alexis Halliwell"

"Thank you," Lexi murmured as the Angel left. "So I was on the list,"

"Lexi?" asked a voice as the witch hybrid was walking back to class,

Lexi turned and saw Cedric,

"Are you alright?" Asks Cedric

"No, I'm not." Lexi replied as she ran to him and hugged him. "I was meant to die that night, I am Morgana. Why wouldn't Carmela tell me?" Lexi cried into her friend's shoulder. The third year boy didn't know what to say only hoped he could take some of her pain away.

DarkPriestess66 says Sorry, its so short. But I need ideas.


	21. Chapter 21

Alexis walked down the lonely halls of Hogwarts with her guitar strapped to her back to the great hall where Harry and Ron were at. She entered to see her two friends playing wizard chess.

"Hey Lexi," greeted Harry, "Aren't you going home?"

"Kinda, there's a time difference to think about, intercontinental orbing aside." Lexi answered as she sat down, "Carmela isn't here right now, she's off at her parents estate seeing what she can find to sale off."

Lexi sat down with her back to the table, as she tuned the strings on the guitar.

"I'm surprised you didn't tag along with Malfoy," Ron stated.

"Oh yes, I doubt that will be a good way to start a conversation, 'Hi, I'm Alexis Halliwell, I'm your long lost cousin, what's for dinner?'" Lexi retorted, as she began to play. Weaving a tune from nothing, but notes.

The staying students sat down on benches to listen, wondering if their song bird was going to sing.

Lexi smirked as she seen the crowd, she put her thoughts into words, and began to sing,

_Here, on the edge of the forest  
_

_You ask me to stay  
_

_You ask me to be your lady  
_

_Here, at the close of the day  
_

_And what can I say?_

Another day, another time  


_And I might have said, "Yes"  
_

_You're so easy to hold on to  
_

_And I love you, I guess_

But I cannot forget  


_All the dark promises I've made  
_

_And it would be so easy  
_

_Just to let love carry me away _

She played to let her voice rest and think up the rest of her feelings for a third year student, who asked her out about a week ago, she didn't know what to say to him, after her emotional breakdown it felt so easy to unburden herself to him, but she didn't think about how her close friendship with Cedric could turn into something different.  
_  
The girl you see could never be  
_

_The things you dream  
_

_I could never walk behind you  
_

_Never heard and only seen_

And these are things I know  


_That I must have for my own:  
_

_The strength to go forward  
_

_The strength to carry on alone  
_

Her life was just to dangerous for someone like Cedric, he was smart and a good wizard but with demons, and warlocks after her and her sisters, she just couldn't put him in that kind of danger.

_And alone I will wander  
_

_Sometimes my thoughts will be of you  
_

_And in time you may understand me  
_

_And all the soft things I do  
_

_Will be echoes of my time with you _

_Another day, another time  
_

_And I might have said, "Yes"  
_

_You're so easy to hold on to  
_

_And I love you, I guess_

But I cannot forget  


_All the dark promises I've made  
_

_And it would be so easy  
_

_Just to let love carry me away  
__  
Here, on the edge of the forest  
_

_You ask me to stay  
_

_You ask me to be your lady  
_

_Here, at the close of the day  
_

_And what can I say?_

And what can I say?  


_Here, on the edge of the forest  
_

_And what can I say?_

The crowd began clapping, Lexi smiled a little sadly, Hermione came in during the song, and shook her head as the boys played wizard chess.

"What was that song about?" asked Hermione as she and Lexi walked back to the common room, Lexi didn't feel comfortable sleeping in her own rooms, when so many of her friends were leaving, she was staying in the common room of Gryffindor.

"i was thinking about someone when I sang it," Lexi replied, "he's older then me, but I like him"

"Do I know him?" asked Hermione

"Yes, you're even friends with him." Lexi stated,

"Well you're related to Draco, so he's ruled out and Harry and Ron are our age, so the only one left is Cedric?" Hermione thought, she turned to face Lexi, "Cedric asked you out?"

the witch hybrid blushed, "Yes, and I didn't answer him, because I don't want him to get hurt because of me."

"It wouldn't matter to him, as long as your happy," Hermione reasoned,

"I guess, but its the age difference too, he's thirteen," Lexi sighed.

"Age is but a number," Hermione stated, "I would offer advice but I'm lacking in the crush department."

"Well Halliwells aren't very well known for they're love lives," Lexi muttered,

Lexi sat on Hermione's bed as she finished packing, (mostly books) "when the holiday is over I'm going to tell Cedric, my answer."

A few days later, Lexi was sitting on one of the chairs in the solarium of the manor, with her head in her hands. She didn't know how to bring up the subject of starting to date with her sisters.

"Lexi?" asked Phoebe coming into the room, "You look confused."

"Pheebs, how old were you when you started dating?" Lexi asked.

Phoebe's eyes widened at this question, "As soon as I hit thirteen, I'm not the sister to talk about this,"

"Prue hasn't really dated anyone since Andy," Lexi winced at the name, "and Jack, Piper dated a warlock, a ghost and now a whitelighter,"

Phoebe sat down by Lexi and put her arms around her, "So who is this boy?"

"You met him when you came to Hogwarts, its Cedric." Lexi answered, "He's only two years older then me, and you know I was never much of a child."

"Well speaking from a person who has stolen boyfriends, Don't listen to my advice." Phoebe stated, "at least you don't have to worry about keeping the witch thing a secret."

Lexi nodded,

"Lexi, that Eagle Owl of yours came." Piper called from the kitchen.

Lexi jumped to her feet, and walked to the kitchen, only mail she got by owl was from the wizarding world.

The large bird hooted as his mistress came in, Lexi reached and grab the package from his talons, and petted the her owl's crest.

"Who's it from?" Prue asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

Lexi looked at the package, "Its from Cedric," she unwrapped the package, to find a necklace, a triquetra. The symbol of her family's magic. With a note,

_Dear Lexi,_

_I really hope you like my gift, I took me a while to find it, also I'm sorry I asked you out," _

_Cedric. _

"Kuari, you're going to take back a reply" Lexi stated, she changed the eagle-owl's name from Talon to Kuari. He seemed to respond better after she did.

She walked back into the solarium and sat at the desk, Lexi took out a piece of paper and wrote in pen,

_Cedric,_

_my answer is yes, don't be sorry. And I love your gift." _

_Lexi._

She sealed in a envelope and gave it her eagle-owl, who flew out the open window.


	22. Chapter 22

Carmela stood before her family's estate, with her hands in her jeans. She knew she could just orb in and go though her stuff, but what was the point when you have no need of it from the wizarding world,

"So this is the place?" asked Alexis, as she glanced at the Elder, who had a sorrowful expression, the hybrid and Elder were on their way back to Hogwarts, not before stopping at the Brooks family estate, Alexis wanted to learn more about her biological mother's family, so the only person who could fill in the gaps of time would be the Elder.

"Yes, its locked up nice and tight waiting for the next Heir to make herself known at _Gringotts." Carmela replied, "Its yours; if you want it, I mean if you want to return to this world that is." _

_"Maybe someday after Hogwarts, and everything is peaceful in both worlds," Alexis replied _

_"I'm sorry, I never told you about being Morgana, I didn't think it would matter that much, keeping a secret isn't easy," Carmela apologized,_

_Alexis shrugged, "All I know is I'm a Halliwell, We don't hold grudges for long, Well Prue does but I don't." _

_"We should get back to Hogwarts, I believe you have some presents for Ron and Harry," Carmela stated as she held out her hand. _

_Lexi smiled and placed her smaller hand in Carmela's. They orbed back to Hogwarts, and into the Gryffindor Common Room, _

_"I forgot about the time difference, everyone is still sleeping here," Carmela whispered, _

_Lexi shrugged, "we're still on break too," after that Lexi turned into her tiger cub form and curled up beside the fire to wait for her friends, _

_Carmela went over to a corner of the room and started to meditate. _

_Ron finally came down, Lexi-tiger stalked toward him and pounced, _

_"Lexi? What are you doing back here, and why did you just pounce on me?" Ron asked as he held the tiger cub in his arms, "Better yet can you do that to Harry?" _

Lexi gave him a grin and started wriggle to get down, she padded to hide again.

"Harry wake up it's Christmas!" Ron shouted.

Lexi watched at Harry stood on the balcony of the boys' side, "I have presents?"

The tiger cub lowers herself to the floor again, not making any noise. '_Come on, Harry. I want to show you I'm back_.'

"Yes, now come on." Ron replied hiding the fact that their friend was waiting for Harry to come down the steps.

Carmela opened her eyes to slits to watch what her charge was up too, she held back a smile as Lexi as She stalked forward,

Harry wasn't paying attention, when he felt something knocking him to the ground, and a small white tiger cub sat on his stomach,

Lexi then proceed to lick his face,

"Yuck, Tiger kisses!" exclaimed Harry,

"Lexi, that is enough." Carmela laughed.

Ron was laughing at Harry, "You got kiss by a girl!"

Lexi tilted her head to the side, she then hopped off of Harry's stomach and pounced at Ron again and this time succeeded in knocking him down.

"What are you going to do now, Lexi?" asked Ron, he was slightly scared of the look in the tiger's eyes.

Lexi then lowered her head and starting licking Ron on the face.

Carmela unfolded her legs and walked up to Lexi, who was still on Ron's chest licking him. She bent down and pick on Lexi by the scuff of her neck,

Lexi felt limp and curled up like a tiger would to being carried by its mother,

"That's enough sugar for you, Missy." Carmela stated, "Now change back, you silly girl."

Once Lexi was on the ground again, she changed back into her human form, "but why I was having fun!"

"Open your presents," Carmela replied,

"Answer to your questions, Ron. I came back because I spent the evening with my sister's then came back to school to spend the rest of the break with you two, as for why I pounced on you, it was fun." Lexi answered.

They took the next hour opening presents, Lexi got line paper to write more music on, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley with the letter A on it, she was still glaring at Ron for that one.

George and Fred were there too, making fun of their mother's gifts.

"Why don't you shut up, at least you have a mum and dad." Alexis barked after she heard the latest joke, "Harry and I don't. You should be grateful that your mum cares about you."

"We're sorry, Lexi" both twins replied now looking down at their bare feet.

Carmela looked at her charge, and felt sorry for her. "I'll be back." she then orbed out.

"I can't believe, you're dragging me from the afterlife, to some school I don't even know about!" complained a voice and made Lexi's head snap up.

Carmela materialized with a older woman with brownish red hair wearing a burgundy dress.

Lexi stood up and glanced between the Elder and her grandmother "Grams!"

Penny Halliwell smiled at her youngest granddaughter, "Lexi, what are you doing here?"

Lexi ran full force at her grams and hugged her tightly, "I miss you, Grams and I go to school here,"

"I miss you too, darling." Penny replied "I might be dead, my baby girl but I need to breathe," she gently loosen her adopted granddaughter's grip.

"What are you doing here?" Lexi asked as she held her grams' hand and lead her over to one of the couches, sitting down Lexi crawled into her grams' lap.

"Carmela's idea, seeing as I was a mother to you and your sisters," Penny replied as she held Lexi in her lap, "Merry Christmas,"

"Lexi, who is she?" asks Harry,

"Sorry, I forgot about you two, Harry, Ron meet Penny Halliwell more commonly known to me as Grams." Lexi introduced, "Grams, two of three best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley,"

"Nice to meet you," Harry and Ron stated.

"What about us?" asked Fred and George

"Those two are Ron's older brothers Fred and George, I can't tell them apart yet." Lexi stated.

"Penny is only here for this one day," Carmela stated, "I have to take her back later tonight."

"Potter that name sounds familiar?" Penny stated. "I think I might your grandparents,"

Harry opened another present while thinking about what Penny had just said, in his lap was a slivery cloak, "Strange, no name."

"What is strange, dear?" Penny asked.

"This note, 'your father left this in my possession , I think its time I returned it to you'," Harry read the note.

"Well put it on," Lexi stated,

Harry stood up and put on the cloak, when he looked down, "My body's gone."

Carmela and Penny looked at each other in awestruck silence, they have never seen one of theses cloaks before but knew what it was.

"What is happening?" Lexi asked as she saw her friend's head appear to the floating in midair.

"It's an invisibility cloak, they're extremely rare to come by," Carmela answered,

"But who sent it?" Penny asked...

They four of them were confused,

Classes started again, Ron, Harry, Lexi, and Hermione were in the Great Hall studying, Lexi copying down multiples of notes a set each for potions classes and the book of shadows. Hermione came over and slammed a rather large book, making the three jump,

Lexi raised an eyebrow that was the same book, she was reading when she brought the BOS to show Hermione,

"I check this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading," Hermione stated.

"You call this light?" Ron asked.

They read a passage on the sorcerer's stone and Flamel,

"I read the same thing, in my book of shadows, most alchemists are evil." Lexi pointed out.

"that explains the blood," Harry wondered,

"Blood?" Lexi and Hermione repeated,

"When that Troll was let in, Snape was trying to get pass that three headed dog," Harry stated,

"What three headed dog?" Lexi asked, "Don't tell me you went to the third floor, I'm a Halliwell but I don't get into that much trouble."

"I bet that is what Snape is trying to steal, The Sorcerer's Stone." Harry stated.

"Harry, are you sure its Snape. I know he's a greaseball but I don't think he's really going to steal something like that," Lexi reasoned,

"Really, what would you do?" Harry asked.

"Simple, I would use a Truth Spell, but that has warnings, all the truth would come out," Lexi replied, "but cool it, the greaseball is heading this way,"

Snape walked up, then. "Good Luck today Potter, even if its against Slytherin,"

"Quidditch is today?" Carmela asked as she orbed down,

Lexi smiled, "Hey Carmela,"

"Hey, Let's watch some Gryffindors beat my old House," Carmela stated loud enough for Snape to hear, Snape's back straightened a little before he fully walked away.

"Oh how I love do that," Carmela laughed.

"Carmela, are you sure you're not a demon?" Lexi asked.

"No, Sweetling, I'm not." Carmela answered, "I'm just an Elder who doesn't follow the rules."

Lexi and Carmela were in the Gryffindor stand watching the game,

"Still not flying on a broom," Lexi commented. She gasped as Harry almost fell off his broom and was hanging on with just one hand,

"Snape is jinxing the broom," Ron stated

Hermione was about to go and distract Snape, but Lexi grabbed her sleeve, "Allow me, I need to get back and that greaseball."

Lexi changed her form to sneak around the stands, until she came to the teachers' stand, she grinned and set Snape's robes on fire,

then went on and looked on as Gryffindor won the game.


	23. Chapter 23

It was late at night; Carmela was with the other Elders and Lexi was sleeping on the couch in the Gryffindor tower, because she stayed up late studying with Hermione and just fell asleep, instead of waking her, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided, she would sleep here in their common room; she woke when she heard footsteps and her friends were sneaking out,

"Where are you going?" asked Lexi, startling everyone,

"We're going to visit Hagrid," Harry answered,

Lexi glared at them, "and you were going to sneak out without me, how dare you?" she then changed into her tiger cub form, and leapt into hermione's arms.

The three ran across the lawn and up to Hagrid's hut, Harry knocked on the door, Hagrid answered,

"Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no state to entertain," Hagrid stated then closed the door on them,

"We know about the Sorcerer's stone," the three stated,

Hagrid reopened the door, "oh,"

the four walked inside, well Lexi was being carried by Hermione, was set on the table so she could see everything,

"We think Snape's trying to steal it," Harry stated,

"Are you still on about him?" Hagrid asked,

"We don't know why," Harry replied,

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone, he won't steal it," Hagrid explained,

Lexi let out a surprised yowl,

"That would be tiger for what?" Ron asked.

"You heard. Come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today," Hagrid informed them.

Lexi transformed back into her human form, "Wait a minute, 'One of the teachers'?"

"Of course, there are other things defeanding the stone aren't there, spells, enchantments," Hermione figured out.

"That's right, Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy," Hagrid confrimed "Ain't a soul knows how, except me and Dumbledore, I shouldn't have told you that."

Lexi raised an eyebrow, at something that was rattling in a kettle over the coals of a fire, Hagrid pulled it from the kettle with potholders, and laid it on the table, '_That's one big egg,_' Lexi thought as she leaned in closer, to get a better look.

"Hagrid, What exactly is that?" Harry asked,

"That is a..." Hagrid began then looking confused.

"I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed, he then looked at the gaint "But, Hagrid, How did you get one?"

"I won it, off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as matter of fact." Hagrid answered.

The five people in the room watched as the egg wriggled and then cracked open, and out came a baby dragon.

"Is that..." Hermione began

"A dragon?" Lexi finished, she couldn't believe her eyes, she read about dragons in the Book but never thought about seeing one up close.

"That's not just a dragon, That's a Norwegian Ridgeback, my brother works with these in Romania." Ron explained,

"I want to meet your brother," Lexi whispered,

"Isn't He beauiful? Oh, bless him. Look, he knows his mummy," Hagrid stated as he got all misty eyed. "hello, Norbert," Hagrid tickled the baby dragon under it's chin.

"Norbert?" Harry repeated,

"He's gotta have a name, don't he?" Hagrid asked then he went back to playing with Norbert.

A few seconds later, Hagrid looked at his window, "Who's that?"

the four students turned and looked and saw Draco's face staring inside. He then ran away.

"Malfoy," Harry stated,

Alexis couldn't believe it, her own cousin would follow them out here.

"Oh dear." was all Hagrid said.

The four students ran back up the castle, when they were walking in the corridors, Harry spoke

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. Told me so the first time I met him." Harry explained.

"It's crazy." Ron stated."And worse, Malfoy knows."

"When i get my hands on him..." Alexis growled out,

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked up and see two people step out of Professor Mcgonagall's office, "It's bad."

Alexis glanced down at her shoes when she saw the look on her Elder's face, she was in trouble.

"Good Evening," Professor McGonagall greeted, then out stepped Draco with a superior smirk on his face.

The five students with Draco off to the side, stood before the Transfiguration teacher.

"Nothing, I repeat Nothing...gives the student the right to walk about at night." Professor McGonagall scolded "Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

"50?" exclaimed Harry,

"Each." Professor McGonagall stated

Alexis glanced over at Draco, who was still smirking away,

"To ensure it doesn't happen again...all five of you will receive detention." Professor McGonagall finished.

"And you, Alexis Halliwell will be dealing with me as soon as your dismissed." Carmela spoke up, she glared at her charge.

Draco walked up, "Excuse me, Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong, I thought you said the five of us?"

Professor McGonagall gave Draco a level stare, "No, you heard me correctly. Mr. Malfoy. Honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours, you will join your classmates in detention,"

With that as a dismissal, Carmela marched forward and grabbed Alexis by the ear and dragged her off to her own dormitory. The Elder pushed her Charge toward the couch,

Alexis sat on the couch without ever looking up,

"Have you lost whatever sense you had in that skull of yours?" Carmela asked

"But.." Alexis began

"Don't 'But' me, My punishment for you; your grounded from your guitar for two weeks and I want a essay on the vanishing potion for Balthazar" Carmela ordered.

Alexis nodded, "Yes, Elder."


	24. Chapter 24

The following evening, Alexis sat at the Hufflepuff table, next to her was Cedric.

"Are you alright, Lexi?" asks Cedric, as he watched his girlfriend barely eat though her treacle tart,

"I'm not looking forward to detention," Lexi answered honestly, before dinner Kuari delivered a notice about detention, they were to meet Mr. Filch, the caretaker by the door of the castle. But that isn't all Lexi was depressed about, she was itching to play her guitar but she was grounded from it and she had her nose in the Book of Shadows in the library this afternoon, researching and double researching the vanishing potion for Balthazar.

"Well now you know not to leave the House, you're staying the night in." Cedric admonished.

After Dinner, Alexis met Draco, who she glared at for the most part, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Carmela said she wouldn't come if I called her this evening," Alexis whispered to Harry as she was slightly frighten of the caretaker,

"A pity they let the old punishments die, was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons." Mr. Filch stated as he lead the detainees to Hagrid's hut. "God, I miss the screaming."

the five students had frighten expressions as they imagined that kind of detention,

Hagrid walked out of his hut with a lantern,

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight," Mr. Filch stated. "He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest,"

The stopped at noticed Hagrid was upset,

"A sorry lot, this. Hagrid," Mr. Filch greeted. "Good God, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

Alexis felt like using some of her energy blast power to knock Draco down, but that was an add on rule that Carmela had enforced, and Leo orbed her sisters that very morning to do a temporary bond of Alexis' powers, that will end when detention was over, the only power they allowed her to have was a defensive power, the shield.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent his off to Romania to live in a colony," Hagrid explained, his voice cracking like he was about to cry.

Lexi took a step forward like she wanted to hug him, but didn't.

"That's good, isn't it? He's with his own kind," Hermione asked.

"What if he don't like Romania? What is the other dragons are mean to him, he's just a baby after all?" Hagrid asked.

"For God's sake, pull yourself together. You're going into the Forest, got to have your wits about you." Mr. Filch.

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke, We can't go in there." Draco stated. "Students aren't allowed. And there all.." a howl ripped somewhere in the Forest, "Werewolves,"

Alexis couldn't help but smile at Harry, and mouthed, "He's scared."

"There's more then werewolves in those trees, you can be sure of that," Mr. Filch stated as he looked at Draco, "Nighty-night," he turned and walked away.

"Right. Let's go," Hagrid stated.

They entered the dark forest, and for Lexi wrapped her arm around Harry's, feeling she needed to protect him from something sinister in the Forest. They walked for some time, until Hagrid stopped and knelt by a pool of sliver liquid,

Lexi gasped as she saw the liquid, Carmela was right,

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked.

"Its unicorn's blood," Alexis replied, she lowered her eyes to the ground in a silent pray for the hurt creature.

Hagrid was taken back, "Ms. Halliwell is right, I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by something, so its our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, come with me."

"Okay," Ron agreed weakly

"And Alexis, Harry, you go with Malfoy," Hagrid finished.

"Okay, Then I get Fang." Draco stated,

Alexis looked at the boarhound as he sat there,

"Fine. Just so you know, He's a bloody coward," Hagrid agreed.

The three plus the dog, were walking in the forest searching the injured unicorn.

"Wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff," Draco complained.

Lexi and Harry glanced at each other,

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared." Harry taunted.

"I'm not scared, Potter." Draco replied.

"What's the matter, my dear cousin? I thought you Slytherins weren't afraid of anything?" Lexi asked,

there was a sound coming from somewhere in the forest.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked,

Lexi rolled her eyes but kept her hand clutched on Harry's,

"I thought you were dating Cedric?" Draco asked as he saw Lexi's grip on Harry's hand.

"I am, but I'm doing this just in case I need to throw my shield over Harry, who knows what's in this forest." Lexi replied.

They walked on, until they came into a clearing where Fang started to growl

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked,

Lexi pointed at a cloaked figured bent over the unicorn, She winced from her connection with Harry, she glanced over to see him touch his scar.

The creature lifted its head and Draco screamed and ran in terror along with Fang.

Harry and Alexis backed away as creature came slowly over to them, til they tripped on a root and fell backward.

Alexis' self-preservation kicked in and she felt her shield cover both of them as something came over head and scared off the creature.

"Harry Potter, Alexis Halliwell, you must leave. You both are known to many creatures here, The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you two." a Centaur stated.

"What was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked

"A monstrous creature, it is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn, drinking its blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death," the Centaur explained. "But at a terrible price For you have slain a something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A Cursed life."

"Who would choose such a life?" Lexi asked as she walked over to the fallen unicorn, she petted the dead creature's neck; praying as she did so, she couldn't say a spell but she could pray for the creature's spirit. She stood back up as a tear fell and landed on the unicorn's hide.

"Can you think of no one?" the Centaur asked.

"Do you mean to say that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" the centaur asked again

"The Sorcerer's Stone." Alexis and Harry whispered

Fang's barking alerted them, that Hagrid was on his way.

"Harry, Lexi!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hello there, Firenze, See you met our young Mr. Potter and Ms. Halliwell." Hagrid greeted. "You all right there, Harry, Alexis?"

They both nodded.

"Harry Potter, Alexis Halliwell, this is where I leave you both. You're safe now. Good Luck." Firenze bid them goodbye and left.

They went back to the castle after there detention was over, and went straight to Alexis' dormitory, where there was a fire already going and Carmela waiting with a mugs of hot chocolate,

Alexis and Harry explained everything that happened, Carmela was shocked.

"I'm sorry that I was that angry enough to have your sisters bind your powers, Lexi." She apologized

"You mean, You-Know-Who is out there right now in the forest?" Hermione asked

"but he's weak. He's living off the unicorns, Don't you see we had it all wrong. Snape doesn't want to stone for himself. He wants it for Voldemort." Harry explained.

"With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again, He'll come back." Alexis added.

"But if he comes back, you don't think He'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron asked.

"Both of us," Lexi corrected.

"If he'd had the chance, He might have tried tonight," Harry replied, he then looked at Lexi, "That shield of yours,"

"Was the second time I used it on you, Harry." Lexi explained.

"And to think I've been worried about my Potions final," Ron stated.

"Hang on a minute, We're forgetting something," Hermione interrupted, "Who's the one wizard, Voldemort always feared?"

Carmela knelt down in front of both Alexis and Harry, "Dumbledore, As long as Dumbledore is around, You two are safe, As long as Dumbledore is around you can't two can't be touched."

Alexis nodded then turned to Harry, "Carmela and Hermione are right, I'm with you Harry, with every power my adoption has blessed me with, I will fight by your side."

With that said, They each went to seek out their beds.

Carmela watched them go from her spot in the Common room, "You have found what you're meant to do in this world, Alexis. I just hope you are ready for what is to come."

DarkPriestess66: Review Please, Yes I used most of the dialog from the movie subtitles which isn't at all what the Characters say.


	25. Chapter 25

DarkPriestess66: Said to say, this will be the last chapter of Alexis' first year of Hogwarts and I decided to write 2nd though 7th year in the same story.

June had arrived much to Alexis' disappointment, that meant the end of the school year and finals were a hours away, as much as she longed to go back to the Manor, she finally realized how much she loved the castle,

Alexis bent over her desk, in the last class with a final term paper, she was working very hard. She thought she would pass every class, well almost every class except Potions, because Snape was idiot, but she found out that these finals were really easy, she was finished before even Hermione,

The Golden Quartet as the students began to call them were walking in the courtyard after finals were over, they were given the afternoon off,

"I heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found that enjoyable." Hermione stated.

"I agree," Alexis seconded,

"Speak for yourself," Ron replied then glanced over at Harry, "All right there, Harry?"

"My scar. It keeps burning." Harry replied his left hand touching his scar.

"It's happened before," Alexis pointed out, she remember that detention night. Where they met with Voldemort,

"Not like this," Harry countered.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse," Ron suggested.

Alexis looked over at her red haired friend, "And tell her what exactly, that his scar which is ten years old is burning, I don't know about you but that would mean a good stay in St Mungo's,"

"I think it's a warning, it means danger's coming." Harry explained,

they walked out of the castle, and came to look upon Hagrid's hut.

"Of course!" Harry suddenly exclaimed,

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it odd, that what Hagrid wants more then anything is a dragon...and a stranger just happens to have one?" Harry asked.

The youngest Charmed One gasped at the thought, "He's right: How many people wander around with dragon eggs?"

"Why didn't I see it before?" Harry asked

The four ran up to Hagrid's hut where the giant was playing a flute.

"Hagrid, Who gave you the egg? What did he look like?" Harry asked.

"I don't know; I never saw his face, He kept his hood up." Hagrid answered.

"You and this stranger must have talked." Alexis stated.

Hagrid looked at her, "He wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after, I said 'After Fluffy, A dragon's gonna be no problem,'"

"Was he interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Of course, He was interested, How often do you come across a three headed dog? But I told him, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him, Take Fluffy, for example. Play him music and he falls straight to sleep," Hagrid answered.

The four quickly glanced at each other.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid muttered.

The four then turned around and took off running.

"Where are you going?" Hagrid called after them

The four students ran into Professor McGonagall's office, when Carmela was helping grade final papers, the two looked up as Harry, Alexis, Ron and Hermione ran in.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore. Immediately!" Harry stated.

"I'm afraid He's not here," Professor McGonagall answered.

"Where did he go?" Alexis asked.

"He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left." Carmela answered. "What's going on?"

"He's gone? But this is Important!" Harry exclaimed. "This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Carmela blanched at the mention of the stone, she thought she knew what her charge and the others were doing but now this was dangerous,

"How do you know-?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Someone's going to try and steal it." Harry replied.

"I don't know how you know, but I assure you it is well protected." McGonagall stated.

"Unless you have better protections, like a crystal cage I doubt that." Alexis retorted.

"Alexis!" exclaimed Carmela

"No, for the first time in my life, I'm pulling my rank in the supernatural world, the stone isn't safe here" Alexis raised her voice at her Elder,

Carmela went around the desk and grabbed Alexis by the shoulder and orbed out.

"Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly," McGonagall stated.

Carmela reappeared just outside McGonagall's office, as the others came around the corner.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape." Harry stated "Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy,"

"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione began

"Good Afternoon." Greeted Snape as he came up behind them. "What would three young Gryffindors..and mixed up one, be doing inside on a day like this?"

"We were just-" Hermione began but couldn't come up with something.

"You ought to be careful." Snape stated. "People will think you're up to something."

"There you three are." Carmela called out as she walked up with Alexis next to her. "I've been looking all over the grounds, I promised I would get you some sweets, remember?"

Snape glared at Carmela, which the Elder just smiled sweetly. Then he turned and walked away.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We go down the trap door. Tonight." Harry answered.

Alexis nodded in agreement.

"I can't stop you four, but if you find yourself in trouble, just call my name." Carmela stated.

Later that night, Alexis waited for the others in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, in her tiger cub form. The four Lexi hanging on by her claws on Harry's shoulder while they were under the invisibility cloak.

"You stood on my foot!" whispered Hermione.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

They came to a door, the same door that the trio and found that Lexi didn't know about. "_Alohomora._"

Hermione casted the spell which unlocked the door.

Once inside, Lexi changed back into her human form. So she could have her wand in hand, her jaw dropped at the size of Fluffy.

"Wait..minute..He's snoring." Harry stated, the cloak was blow off of them as Fluffy breathed out.

"that is one big puppy." She whispered. There was harp song note playing in the background.

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Harry stated.

"It's got horrible breath." Ron pointed out.

Alexis looked down there was a massive paw blocking their way.

"We have to move its paw." Harry concluded.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Come On," Harry replied

the four moved Fluffy's paw, and opened the trapdoor.

"I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign." Harry ordered. "if something bad happens get yourselves out."

"Not likely for me, I'm with you all the way." Alexis countered then she noticed something, "Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

"The Harp, It's stopped playing." Hermione replied.

Ron made a sound of disgust as he reached up and felt slobber on his shoulder. They looked and saw Fluffy was awake and growling at them

"Jump!" Harry yelled.

The four jumped in one at a time and landed in strange plant like thing.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, Really." Ron stated.

They were surprised when the plant began to choke them, Only Alexis and Hermione were still.

"Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare." Hermione stated

"You have to relax. If you don't it will only kill you faster." Alexis added.

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" Ron exclaimed.

Alexis and Hermione began to sink in,

"Hermione, Lexi!" both boys shouted.

On the bottom, the girls glanced at each other.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ron shouted.

"Just Relax!" Hermione ordered.

"Yeah!" agreed Alexis

"Hermione, Lexi, Where are you?" Harry asked.

"Do what we say! Trust Us." Hermione replied.

This time Harry did what he was told and fell in then Ron began freaking out.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione

"Apparently Not." both Alexis and Harry answered.

"We've got to do something." Hermione stated.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I remember reading something in Herbology." Hermione replied. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, It's deadly fun..."

"But will Sulk in the sun!" Alexis finished.

Hermione beamed at Alexis, "That's it, It hates Sunlight." Hermione raised her want at the plant, "Lumus Solem."

Sunlight burst from her wand tip and Ron fell though.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron replied. He stood up, "Lucky we didn't panic,"

"Lucky Hermione and Lexi pays attention in Herbology." Harry retorted.

"What is that?" Hermione asks,

"Sounds like wings." Alexis replied.

They opened another door and enter a room with thousand tiny things flying around and a broom floating off the ground.

"Curious. I've never seen birds like these." Hermione stated

"They're not birds. They're keys." Harry corrected

"I'll bet one of them fits that door," Alexis pointed out.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"I'm starting to think we have to get the key that fits the door," Alexis stated.

"What are we going to do, there must be a thousand keys up there." Hermione asked after Ron's failed attempt to open the door with magic.

"We want a big, old-fashioned one. Probably rusty." Ron stated.

"I see it, The one with the broken wing." Harry shouted.

Harry used his Seeker skills and caught the key, and then they found themselves on a giant Chessboard, there were only three spots open, So Alexis chose to wait and watch. Harry checked mated the King and they rush to Ron's side as he sacrificed himself.

"Take care of Ron, Then go to the Owlery," Harry told Hermione. "Send a message to Dumbledore, Ron's Right."

Alexis looked over at Ron who was unconscious, he told them, that it was Harry and Alexis who needed to go on. Not him or Hermione. "We have to go on,"

"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great Wizard. You really are." Hermione replied then looked over at Alexis, "And you are a great Witch, Charmed or Not."

"Not as good as you." Harry replied and Alexis nodded her agreement.

"Me? Books and Cleverness. There are more important things." Hermione laughed.

The duo just stared at her.

"Friendship and bravery," Hermione finished "And, Harry, Lexi, Just be careful."

the two nodded and left.

Harry and Alexis walked down some stairs.

"You can turn around now," Harry stated.

Alexis turned her head toward him, "I was with you at the beginning that night. I'm staying with you until this is finished. I can handle anything that Snape or Voldemort throws my way."

Harry grimaced in pain. As they walked into a room where a man was standing.

Alexis grabbed Harry's hand at a moments notice she would throw her shield over both of them.

"You?" both Harry and Alexis gasped. As the man turned around to reveal Professor Quirrell

"It can't be. Snape, he was the-" Harry began then was interrupted by Quirrell

"Yes, He does seem the type, doesn't he?" Quirrell asked, "Next to him, who would suspect..p-p-p-poor, s-s-s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me." Harry stated.

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you!" Quirrell replied. "If Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact...I would have succeeded, even with Snape muttering his countercurse."

"I doubt that," Alexis growled as the air around her sizzled with power.

"Snape was trying save me?" Harry asked

"I knew you both were a danger to me especially after Halloween," Quirrell stated.

"Then you let the Troll in!" Harry exclaimed.

Alexis remembered that night, she was in the girl's bathroom puking her guts up, because the whole Castle smelled like pumpkin and that troll found her if Ron, Harry and Hermione hadn't come to warn her, she might have been dead by now.

"Very good, Potter. Yes. Snape, Unfortunately wasn't fooled. While everyone ran about, He went to the third floor to head me off, He, of course, never trusted me again." Quirrell answered. Then turned around to stare at the mirror, "He rarely left me alone, But He doesn't understand, I'm never alone. Never. Now what does this mirror do? I see myself holding the stone but how do I get it?"

"Use the children." a voice stated.

"Come here, Potter, Halliwell! Now!" Quirrell ordered.

They duo found themselves being forced to walk to the mirror.

"Tell me, what do you see?" Quirrell asked.

Between Alexis and Harry shared connection, Alexis saw Harry in the mirror reach into his pocket and pull out the stone. They both glanced down at Harry's real pocket and seen that the stone was now in his pocket.

"What is it? What do you see?" Quirrell asked again.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I just won the House cup." Harry lied.

"I'm surrounded by my family, they're welcoming me home after the year away." Alexis lied.

"They lie," the voice replies,

"Tell the truth! What do you see?" Quirrell shouted.

"Let me speak to them." the voice ordered.

"Master, You are not strong enough." Quirrell replied.

Harry and Alexis backed away now,

"I have strength enough for this," the voice stated.

Quirrell began to unwrapped his turban.

"Harry Potter...Alexis Halliwell...We meet again." a face on the back of Quirrell's head greeted.

"Voldemort." whispered the eleven year olds.

"Yes, You see what I've become?" Voldemort asked. "See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me...but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can, something that, conveniently enough lies in your pocket."

They turned and ran for it,

Alexis' charmed instincts were screaming at her to turn around and fight but she wanted to get away from Voldemort.

"Stop them!" Voldemort ordered

Quirrell snapped his fingers and flames shot up and surrounded them.

"Fire, you have got to be kidding me." Alexis growled as she began to use her own power of pyrokinesis, "Harry, you must stop him, I can handle the fire!"

Alexis' eyes unfocused as she began to battle the evil within the flames. When she was finally finished, she was exhausted. She turned just in time to see Harry burning Quirrell with his hands. Voldemort's spirit passed though Harry and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Alexis couldn't stay standing, she collapsed on the ground then with a force of will power crawled over to Harry, and covered the stone with her own hand too before calling for the one person who could bring them out. "Carmela," the witch hybrid passed out.

Carmela orb in after hearing her charge's faint callings, She ran over to where the fallen children lay still, she gently placed her hands on both children's shoulders and orb to them to the hospital wing.

A few hours later, Alexis stirred along with Harry. They sat up in bed, Harry put on his glass and smiled at the cards and gifts on the trays in front of their beds.

They looked over as the Headmaster walked in.

"Good Afternoon, Harry, Alexis. Tokens from your admirers" Dumbledore greeted.

"Admirers?" repeated both of them.

"What happened in the dungeons between you two and professor Quirrell is a secret." Dumbledore started to explain when the familiar sound of orbs filled the room. Carmela appeared, she smiled "So, Naturally, the whole school knows." She had in her arms two sets of uniforms.

"I see that your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening the chocolate frogs." Dumbledore stated.

"Ron was here? Is he all right?" Harry asked. "What about Hermione?"

Alexis looked over at her tray and saw a vase of flowers, all roses.

"Cedric brought them," Carmela stated. "He's been here every hour on the hour."

"Fine, They're both just fine." Dumbledore answered. "You can thank the Elder for that."

"I heal them no big deal, I got my wish. I got another Charge." Carmela stated before eying Harry.

"What happen to the stone?" Alexis asked

"Relax, dear girl. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat..and agreed it was best all around." Dumbledore answered as he sat on Harry's bedside.

"But then, Flamel, He'll die won't he?" Harry asked.

"He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. Yes he will die." Dumbledore answered.

"How is it I got the Stone, Sir?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering that myself," Alexis added. "one minute, he was staring in the mirror and-"

Carmela put her finger to her Charge's lips, "I think I can explain this one Headmaster, after all I was the one who loaned you the mirror,"

"very well," Dumbledore agreed.

Carmela took a seat in a chair that was between both beds, "You see, only a person who wanted to find the stone, find it. But not use it, would be able to get it,"

Dumbledore nodded, "That is one of my more brilliant ideas and between you three and me, that is saying something."

Alexis looked over at Harry, who was smiling but then he looked down. She reached out with her hand and gently placed it on Harry's hand. "Go on, I can feel your confusion."

Harry nodded then looked up at Dumbledore "Does that mean, with the Stone gone, that Voldemort can never come back?"

"I'm afraid, there are ways in which he can return." Dumbledore replied. "Harry, do you know why...Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?"

Harry shook his head,

"It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you and that kind of act leaves a mark." Dumbledore explained, then he winked at Alexis' the witch hybrid blushed and looked away. She was the cause of Harry surviving the killing curse.

Harry reached up and touched his scar.

"No, this kind of mark cannot be seen, it lives in your very skin." Dumbledore interrupted

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Love, Harry, Love." Dumbledore replied

Alexis looked over at Carmela, who smiled slightly and nodded. Alexis leaned closer to her now shared Elder and sighed. Love was the reason, her shield came alive that night so many years ago.

Dumbledore stood up and caught sight of something on Harry's tray. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

Carmela grimaced at the sight of the box,

"I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one and since then, I've lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe..with a nice toffee," Dumbledore went on without noticing Carmela making a face at him and took a bean out and ate it. "Alas! Earwax." with that Dumbledore walked out leaving the Elder to watch over the children.

A few minutes later, Alexis and Harry fully dressed back in robes. They walked over to the staircase where Ron and Hermione were at.

"All right there, Ron?" Harry asked.

"All right, you?" Ron replied.

All right. Hermione?" Harry asked again.

"Never better." Hermione replied,

"I'm fine too thanks for asking," Alexis stated.

The four friends went into the Great Hall for the last feast of the year. Alexis wrinkled her nose at the sight of the green banners hanging from the ceiling.

Alexis was sitting with her friends this time, since she decided that even if she wasn't in the House of Gyffindor she was there by spirit. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Another year gone." Dumbledore began "And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. All the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with 300 points, Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points, In second place..Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in First place with 472 points, Slytherin house."

the Slytherins began cheering as they won the cup again.

"Yes, well done, Slytherin. Well done. However recent events must be taken into account, And I have a few last-minute points to award." Dumbledore stated, "to Miss Alexis Halliwell, for a decision that was hard to make, to turn your back on a fight, 12points. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril...50 points."

The Gryffindors began clapping for the two girls.

"Third, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points and to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage..I award Gryffindor house 60 points." Dumbledore awarded.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione exclaimed.

Carmela orb in as the cheering subsided, "May I do the last points to be awarded?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Carmela hovered in the air so everyone could see her clearly, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies," Carmela winked at the Gryffindor table, "But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe a change of decoration is in order." Professor Dumbledore stated then clapped his hands and the green Slytherin banner changed into the red and gold banner of Gryffindor. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup."

every table then Slytherin began cheering.

Alexis took a certain pleasure in knowing Karma bit her cousin in the butt.

the following day, the students loading the Hogwarts Express,

"Come on, now. Hurry up, You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Come on, Hurry up." Hagrid ushered the students along.

As Alexis and Harry were about to board the train, they saw Hagrid wave at them.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione stated. "Lexi?"

"One minute." they replied.

They walked over to Hagrid,

"Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye did you?" Hagrid asked then reached into both of his coat pockets and handed two albums over to Harry and Alexis, "This is for you."

Harry and Alexis both opened the albums to the first page and saw pictures of their families. James and Lily Potter holding a one year old Harry and on Alexis' first page there was a picture of her birth mother Evangeline holding a one year old version of her, but there was someone missing from the photo. Her birth father.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry thanked him.

"This means so much to me," Alexis agreed.

Harry shook Hagrid's hand before both children just plain out hugged the giant.

"Go on. On with you. One with you now." Hagrid shooed them off, "Oh, Listen, Harry. If that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any greif..you could always threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with his tail."

"But we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that." Harry replied.

Alexis was prohibbited from using her wand, but not her wiccan powers.

"I do. But your cousin don't, do he?" Hagrid winked.

Alexis giggled, "Harry, you're going to explain that one on the train."

the two started back for the only open door where Ron and Hermione waited.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going home." Harry replied "Not really"

they boarded the train and went to sit in a compartment.

"Where's Carmela?" asked Harry as soon as they were inside.

"She's going to be waiting for me at platform nine and three-quarters, then we're going to Grittgots to transfer over the Brooks family vault to a Halliwell one," Alexis explained.


	26. Chapter 26

The now twelve year old Alexis Halliwell, ducked under the table as Piper accidentally blew up a vase.

"Piper!" shouted Alexis as she crawled from under the table, "Will you calm down!"

The last two months were the same as always wake up, hang out with Phoebe because she didn't have a job, fight demons, have your powers evolve to the point of you couldn't scream for the risk of blowing up stuff (in piper's case) finding out your sister didn't vanquish a demon, because she fallen in love with him.

"That thing just appears out of nowhere," Piper replied

"Dobby is sorry, Dobby just came to warn Alexis Halliwell not to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year like Dobby did with Harry Potter." a strange creature stated. "I'm Dobby the House-Elf."

Alexis knelt down next to the House-Elf. "Why are you warning me and Harry Potter?"

"There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen." Dobby replied.

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them," Alexis asked

Dobby gritted his teeth, "Can't say."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Alexis stated. "I have to go to to Hogwarts, I need to be there to help Harry and its the only place I've got friends."

"Friends that don't write to Alexis Halliwell?" Dobby asked.

"What? How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" Alexis asked as she felt her temper fray just somewhat.

"Alexis Halliwell mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped if Alexis Halliwell thought her friends forgotten her..." Dobby stated backing up from and angry Alexis. "Alexis Halliwell might not want to back to school."

"You did this to Harry Potter too didn't you!" exclaimed Alexis as she rushed for the letters that had her name on the. "Give me those."

"No!" Shouted Dobby as he ran off. Alexis changed forms, her tiger doubled in size as she grew over the holiday break. She pounced on Dobby and hissed at him. She backed away from him when she saw tears leaking out of his eyes.

Charging back, she grabbed him by the collar. "You forget Dobby, my family aren't Muggles, nothing you can do will make them shocked."

Dobby handed over the letters and disappeared.

Carmela orb in then, "What's with the mess here?"

"some house elf just showed up and didn't want me to return to Hogwarts this year." Alexis explained, as she began to open one of her letters from Ron. "Ron wants me to spend the last month of vacation with his family, and I can share his sister's room."

"i was just about to suggest that, Harry is there as well." Carmela replied.

"I guess you could, Carmela same as last year right. You will look at for her, won't you?" Prue asked as she just walked into the kitchen,

Carmela nodded.

The following day after Alexis packed her things got her trunk fully of her uniforms, her book of shadows. Packed away some normal clothes so she wouldn't have to wear her uniform for the last few days of summer.

Carmela came and orb them and Snowdrop the familiar to the Weasley family's home it was early and on the 31st of July, Harry's birthday.

They watched as a car landed and drove into the driveway.

"Harry, Ron, Fred, George!" exclaimed Alexis as she ran to meet them, she tackled Harry and Ron in a hugged.

"why didn't you answer my letter asking you to stay here?" Ron asked as soon as he could breathe again.

"Because I just got your letter yesterday." Alexis giggled. "I came as soon as my sisters came me permission."

She finally looked around and noticed they were on a farm. There was a duck pond, and pigs and everything you could imagine a farm being.

Fred opened the door and they snuck in. well Carmela and Alexis didn't seeing as they had permission to be here.

"Come on," Fred whispered motioning with his hand for them to stay quiet,

Alexis and Harry looked around there were pots scrubbing themselves.

"think it will be alright if we had some?" George asked in a whisper as he reached for some muffins.

"Yeah, Mum will never know." Fred replied.

Alexis and Harry walked into the living room and looking around,

"Its not much, but it's home." Ron stated in between a bit of a muffin.

"I think it's brilliant." Harry replied.

"It almost feels like I'm back home." Alexis stated.

A woman came down the stairs. "Where have you been?"

Alexis jumped back in surprise as the woman turned to Harry and her.

"Harry, how wonderful to see you, Dear." the woman greeted then hugged Harry then repeated the same hug to Alexis, "And you must be Alexis Halliwell, I'm very glad to meet a Charmed One. Ron has told me many things about you."

Alexis glared at Ron. "All good I hope,"

then the woman turned back to her children, Alexis figured out she was Mrs. Weasley, "Beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen. Of course I don't blame you, Harry, dear or you Alexis, because you just got here."

"They were starving him, Mum. There were bars on his widow." Ron explained.

"Well, you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley." Mrs. Weasley replied, then turned and smiled at both Carmela, who was silent, Harry and Alexis. "Come on, Harry, Alexis, time for a spot of breakfast."

"I'm not really suppose to eat on the job," Carmela replied but sat down after the glare she got from Mrs. Weasley, "But in this case, my fellow Elders can shove their rules up their noses."

Mrs. Weasley or Molly as she was known by Carmela, went around serving breakfast, "Here we are, Harry. Now, tuck in. That's it there we go"

a red haired girl came around the corner. "Mummy, have you seen my jumper?"

"Yes, dear, it was on the cat." Molly answered.

The girl's eyes got real wide as she notice Harry sitting there.

"Hello," Greeted Harry

The girl then ran off,

"What did I do?" Harry asked

"Made a girl run off?" Alexis replied.

"Ginny, She's been talking about you all summer. A bit annoying, Really." Ron explained

"Morning, Weasleys." a man greeted as he entered the house.

"Morning, Dad." the Weasley children replied.

"What a night, nice raids. Nine!" complained the man.

"Raids?" Harry and Alexis asks.

"Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Dad loves Muggles thinks They're fascinating." Ron explained.

"Well, now." Mr. Weasley states as he sat down then turned to look at Harry, Alexis, and Carmela. "And who are you?"

"Sorry, sir. I'm Harry. Sir. Harry Potter."

"I'm Alexis Halliwell."

"Carmela Brooks. I'm a Elder, I work up there," Carmela greeted then pointed up to the ceiling. "The heavens really."

"Good Lord, are you really?" Arthur asked. "Well, Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did they get here?"

"This morning, your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night." Molly answered.

"Did you really? How did it go?" Arthur asked.

Molly smacked him on the shoulder,

"I mean—That was very wrong indeed, boys. Very wrong of you." Arthur corrected himself

"Why didn't you call me. I would have gotten you out of there?" Carmela answered.

"My aunt and uncle would have found it strange if I called for someone without using the phone," Harry answered.

Carmela nodded, "okay, I'll accept that."

"Now, Harry, Alexis, You must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Arthur asked.

Alexis nearly choked on her eggs, Harry didn't know what to say, they turned when a sound of wings came though the window,

"Well, that'll be Errol with the post," Molly stated.

Errol flew into the window while another owl flew into the open pane of glass,

"Kuari!" Greeted Alexis,

"Fetch it, will you, Percy, Please?" Molly asked.

Carmela stood up and got the letter from Kuari, since she wouldn't let it go when Percy tried to take it.

"Look, it's our Hogwarts letters. They've sent us Harry's as well." Percy informed them before handing out the letters

"Dumbledore must know you're here. Doesn't miss a trick, that man." Arthur stated

Alexis read her letter, it said where to catch the train on September first. But there was also a list of new books,

Second Year Students will Require:

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2, by Miranda Goshawk _

_Break with a Banshee By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holiday with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wandering with werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

"No. this lot won't come cheap. The Spell books alone are very expensive." George stated.

"We'll manage." Molly stated.

Alexis looked up at Carmela, "What I thought I had you for a teacher?"

"You do, but I decided that the first term you will be in a classroom and the second term, It will be Practice," Carmela explained. "sort of like a blended class."

"There's only one place we're going to get all this. Diagon Alley." Molly stated.

"Right." Molly said after breakfast and everyone was dressed. "Here will are, Harry you go first, dear."

"But Harry and Lexi's never traveled by Floo power before, Mum." Ron explained.

"Floo power?" Harry asked.

"You go first, Ron. So that Harry and Lexi can see how it's done. Yes." Molly replied.

Ron nodded and step forward into the fireplace. Harry and Alexis watched as Ron threw some Floo power down and disappeared in green flames.

"You see? It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on." Molly stated to Harry, he walked forward and into the fireplace. "That's right. Now, take your Floo power...Don't forget to speak very, very clearly."

"Diagonally," Harry spoke then disappeared

"What did he say, dear?" Molly asked.

"Diagonally." Arthur replied

"I thought he did." Molly stated.

"I can orb, if you like Lexi" Carmela suggested, seeing as the witch hybrid was hiding behind her. Alexis nodded so fast her head might fall off.

"we'll might you there," Carmela informed before taking Alexis' hand and orbing away.

Carmela and Alexis were looking for Harry seeing as he was lost, they met up with Hermione. They just left the bookstore seeing as there were some many people in line. When Harry and Hagrid came walking up.

"Harry, Hagrid." Greeted Hermione

"Hello, Hermione, Lexi and Carmela." Greeted Hagrid.

"It's so good to see you," Hermione told Harry.

"Its Great to see you too." Harry replied.

"what did you do to your glasses?" Hermione asked. She took out her wand and circled it around, "Oculus reparo."

Harry sighed. "I definitely need to remember that one."

"You'll be alright there, Harry? Right, I'll leave you to it."

'Come on, everyone's been so worried." Hermione stated then they went back into Flourish and Blotts, They walked up to Molly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." someone announced.

Alexis watched as a man came walking out, she gagged as everyone was beside themselves.

"Mum fancies him." Ron stated.

A reporter for the Daily Prophet came up and took a picture.

"It can't be. Harry Potter and a Charmed One." Lockhart spoke up for the first time.

"Harry Potter! A charmed one!" the Reporter exclaimed before grabbing both students by the sleeves of their robes and shoving them at Lockhart.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together we rate the front page." Lockhart stated.

The reporter took a picture of the three of them. Alexis felt really embarrassment about being outed like this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry and Alexis stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography Magical Me...which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list..they had no idea that they would in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works free of charge." Lockhart explained. He sat down "Now, Ladies?"

"Harry, now give me those, and I'll get them signed for you." Molly took Harry's books away, "All of you wait outside. That's it."

Carmela took Lexi's books to get them signed as well, wearing the same dreamy expression on her face as the other females.

The others finally made it past everyone else.

"I'll bet you loved that didn't you, Potter?" Draco's voice greeted. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Ginny step forward, "leave him alone."

"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." Draco laughed.

Alexis watched as another Malfoy step up,

"Now, Now, Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter. Ms. Halliwell; Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last" Lucius greeted. Then pulled Harry to him, "Forgive me, your scar is legend. As of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry replied.

Draco caught hold of Alexis' arm, "Don't." he hissed.

"I will say something." Alexis hissed back. She yanked her arm away, "Voldemort killed my biological mother, He was nothing more then murderer."

"You two must be very brave to mention his name or very foolish." Lucius replied.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of thing itself." Hermione spoke up.

"And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents." Lucius replied then looked over at Hermione's parents who were talking with Mr. Weasley. "Muggles, aren't they?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Let me see, Red hair, vacant expressions...tatty secondhand book." Lucius took out a book out of Ginny's cauldron, "You must be the Weasleys,"

Mr. Weasley walked up, "Children, It's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, Well, Well, Weasley senior." Lucius greeted.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley replied back

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur. All those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime...but judging by the state of this, I'd say not." Lucius stated then put the book back in the cauldron. Alexis and Harry both noticed an extra book. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard, if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Clearly," Malfoy Sr. agreed. "Associating with Muggles, and I thought your family could sink no lower."

"Where I come from, They're called Innocents." Alexis snapped.

"I'll see you at work." Lucius ignored Alexis' comment,

"See you at school." Draco stated.

DarkPriestess66: Dobby in the Manor...is after he left Harry's house.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Alexis was woken up by Mrs. Weasley, who was trying everyone to get up and get ready to go to King's Cross Station. And they were late.

"10:58. Come on." Arthur called out.

"The Train will be leaving any moment." Molly stated

"Fred, George, Percy, Lexi. You first." Arthur instructed.

The four people went though, followed by Ginny, Molly and Arthur.

Alexis waited for Ginny, "Come on, We'll sit together."

Ginny, Alexis found a compartment with Cedric and Hermione in it, Alexis was worried when the train took off, because Harry and Ron weren't on the train.

"Nervous?" Alexis asked as she sat next to Cedric, well more like used him as a pillow would be more like it,

"Like every first year, what's that around your neck?" Ginny replied.

Alexis reached up and touched the necklace she gotten for last Christmas, "A gift from Cedric, its the symbol of my family."

"Wow, that's great. Lexi, what house are you in?" Ginny asked.

Alexis smiled "I'm in Gryffindor in name only, but I have dorm to myself. But I have a feeling that is about to change."

"Lexi fits into all the Houses, its because She's comes one of the most power witch families ever," Hermione explained,

"Melinda Warren, my however many great grandmother prophesied the coming on three powerful witches, and a hybrid witch, I learned that prophecy by heart," Alexis explained,

"Really. How can we hear it, I would love to know it." Hermione requested.

"You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger - until, at last, four sisters will arrive. Together, these four sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be the Charmed Ones" Alexis recited the prophecy, "Melinda Warren foresaw that when she was being burned at the stake, I'm lucky to have her as portrait,"

Snowdrop wriggled out of his basket and pounced on his witch's head,

"Snow!" exclaimed Alexis as she was about ready to set fire to something, thinking it was a demon. "You naughty little familiar."

the white Siberian cat with sliver shading purred, and rubbed against Alexis' side,

"You are more trouble then Kit was," Alexis sighed, "I wonder if you would leave me?"

Snowdrop looked at his witch, he wouldn't leave her, even if he was given a human life. He would always be with her.

The train arrived at Hogwarts, the student's filed out and went their separate ways, the second years rode in a carriage, when Alexis stared at the creature that was pulling the carriage. It was black horse like thing with wings. But she shook her head and climbed into the carriage.

They watched the Sorting Ceremony, ate the Welcome back feast. Carmela sat with the teachers, because it was her duty to protect the Chosen Ones, meaning Alexis and Harry.

Alexis went to her dorm room, and flopped down on her couch, "i never thought I miss my dormitory"

Carmela orbed in, "I should say so, but I have something to tell you."

"What?" asked Alexis

"I'm the New Head of your House." Carmela answered. "I will award and deduct points and they will still go to Gryffindor, but I will be on you like a hawk."

Alexis sighed and nodded, "I'm going to bed."


	28. Chapter 28

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were the green house for Herbology, waiting on Professor Sprout to arrive.

"Oh this is the best part about being a witch," Squealed Alexis as she bounced excitedly, she was looking forward to the start of Herbology, it was her favorite subject here at Hogwarts, she even thought about starting a garden at the manor for the herbs needed in vanquishing potions, better using fresh then going to Chinatown and buying them or even Diagon Alley.

Professor Spout walked in, "Morning everyone," but the class was still talking to themselves, she tapped her wand on a Terracotta pot "Good Morning, everyone."

"Good Morning, Professor Spout." the class replied.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second year. Gather around everyone." Professor Sporut explained. "Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?"

Only two hands shot up, Alexis and Hermione.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" Professor Sprout called on Hermione.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora is used to to returned those who have been petrified to their original state." Hermione answered.

Alexis still held her hand up,

"Yes, Miss. Halliwell," Professor Sprout acknowledged.

"Also Professor, the mandrake root is used the demon Bethlazar vanquishing potion," Alexis explained, "And it's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

Professor Sprout smiled, she and the other Hogwarts staff had been briefed on the demons that might come after Alexis "Excellent. Twenty points to Gryffindor. As our mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given you earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you please put them on, right away? Quickly, Flaps tight down and watch me closely, you grasp your Mandrake firmly. You pull sharply it out of the pot. "

The Mandrake seedling began to wail, and everyone grasped their earmuffs. Alexis watched in fascination, as Professor Sprout re-potted the plant. "Got it? And...now you dunk it down into another pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm."

The gryffindors looked over at Neville as he swayed and fell over.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs," Professor Sprout stated.

"No, Ma'am, he's just fainted." Seamus replied.

"Yes, well, just leave him there." Professor Sprout stated. "Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around."

the next hour or so the entire class besides Neville who fainted, replanted their mandrakes, Draco got bit by one as he was sticking his finger close to one.

At lunch, Alexis watched as Ron taped his wand back together, she still couldn't believe that the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters closed on them.

"Say it, I'm doomed." Ron sighed.

Harry just looked at him, "You're doomed."

"Hi Harry!" greeted a cheerful first year with a camera "I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Hi, Colin. Nice to meet you." Harry replied.

"He took that camera of his out and took one me this morning," Alexis stated while glaring half heartedly at the first year.

"Ron, is that your owl?" asked one of the Gryffindor students.

Errol flew in and landed upside down in a bowl of potato chips.

"Bloody bird's a menace." Ron stated as he reached on to get the envelope in the bird's beak. Errol righted himself after and took off again. Ron paled at the color of the envelope it was red. "Oh no."

"Look, everyone. Weasley's got himself a Howler." Seamus announced.

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible." Neville stated.

Ron opened the back flap on the envelope, and it began to shout.

"RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line, We'll bring you straight home!" the Howler then turned to Ginny and in a more nicer tone, "And Ginny, dear, Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." it then raspberried Ron and ripped itself up.

"I'm so glad that it wasn't Prue who sent me one of those, hers might send me crashing into the wall." Alexis shallowed after witnessing that.

After lunch was Defense Against the Dark Arts taught this year by none other other then Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Let me introduced you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Me, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." Lockhart greeted.

"and incredibly long-winded," Alexis muttered as she wanted to hurl, she glanced around and saw that all the girls were sighing dreamingly at Lockhart while the boys were disgusted.

"Now, Be warned. It is my job to arm you..against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room." Lockhart went on explaining, he tapped on a covered cage, it rattled.

Alexis perked up in her seat a little bit in interest.

"Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here." He reached up and to place his hand on the cover, "I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them." he uncovered the cage.

There were about hundred of these blue creatures in it, Alexis felt her hope that this class would be fun crashing and burning.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked.

Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Lockhart replied, and Seamus began to laugh, "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters, Let's see what you make of them." he released them into the classroom.

Alexis stayed seated while the others were running around to try and escape the pixies.

"Come on now, round them up. They're only pixies." Lockhart ordered.

Two of them lifted Neville up and pulled him into the air and hung him on a candelabra.

Three of them tried to annoy Alexis, but the Halliwell witch just grabbed them and threw them and the open cage door and with a flick of her wand the cage door shut. "I'm not annoyed easily,"

Lockhart ran back into his office, after one of them took his wand away. "I'll ask you four to just nip they rest of them back into their cage."

"what do we do now?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood up and got her wand out, "Immoblus!"

Neville looked at everyone who was still on the ground, "Why is it always me?"

Alexis swished and flicked her wand, "_Wingardium__Leviosa_," she lowered Neville to the floor,

"Thanks Lexi," Neville thanked her afterward.

"Your welcome, least I can do. The other was calling for Carmela to get you down," Alexis replied.

Later that day after classes were over for the rest of the evening, Hermione, Ron, and Lexi and Cedric were sitting on a bench when they noticed the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were nose to nose.

"I smell trouble." Ron stated.

They stood up and walked over, as Oliver Wood was reading a note.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker," Oliver read out loud he looked up, "You've got a new Seeker. Who?"

Alexis' mouth dropped open as her cousin Draco step out,

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year." Draco replied.

Ron looked down at the brooms the Slytherins were holding, "Those are Nimbus 2001s. How did you get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father." Marcus Flint answered.

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." Draco stated

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione retorted.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Draco replied.

Alexis bristled as she saw Hermione's expression, she looked like she wanted to cry.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Ron stated he took out his broken wand "Eat Slugs!" but the curse backfired and sent him flying backwards

The Gryffindor team, Hermione, Alexis, and Cedric ran over.

"You okay, Ron?" asked Hermione

"Say something." Alexis snapped.

Ron paled them puked up a slug. Colin came up and took a picture.

"Wow! Can you turn him around. Harry?" Colin asked.

"No, Colin, get out of the way." Harry replied. He and Hermione stood up and took Ron's arms. "Let's take him to Hagrid's"

"Go, I'll catch up." Alexis ordered.

She turned to Cedric, "What's a Mudblood?"

"It means 'Dirty blood.' Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who's Muggle born, someone with non-magical parents." Cedric answered. "It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation,"

"Someone like Hermione." whispered the now enraged Alexis, who had flames sparks dancing around her. She shoved past the Gryffindors and marched up to Draco.

"Lexi," Draco greeted.

"Don't ever call me Lexi again, I told you last year that is a name only my friends call me, as far as I'm concerned right now, The friendship between us is over." Alexis replied then for good measure she used some of her energy blast power and sent Draco to the ground. "Don't ever come near me and my friends again or I'll vanquish you."

Alexis ran off to Hagrid's hut, she was let in after she knocked.

"Cousin or no cousin, I will vanquish him if I hear that word again." Alexis vowed as she hugged Hermione. "No body insults my friends, why would he say something like that?"

"See the thing is, Lexi, there are some wizards, like the Malfoy who think they're better then everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood," Hagrid explained.

"That's horrible." Harry stated

"It's disgusting." Ron agreed before he puked up another slug.

"And it's codswallop to boot. Dirty blood" Hagrid scoffed. "Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half-blood or less."

"the other Charmed Ones are half bloods, their father is a muggle. But the Elders allow him to know about us." Alexis added. "I'm well I don't know what I am."

"more to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do. Come here." Hagrid stated

Hermione walked over and Hagrid took her in his. "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute."

Carmela orbed in then, "I saw what you did, Lexi."

Alexis looked down then, "You're taking away points aren't you?"

"No, I agree with the reasons you did so, but not the actions. You will have detention with me tonight."

Alexis nodded.

The following night, Alexis was in a empty class room, she was writing lines over and over again, 'I will not use my powers against other students'

"I wonder how Harry's doing in his detention?" wondered Alexis as she was writing.

Carmela closed her eyes and sensed her other charge, "He's with Lockhart."

"Answering Fan mail most likely," Alexis muttered then she heard something that sounded like someone was whispering.

"_Come, Come to me_."

Carmela looked at Alexis as she stop writing. "What?"

"I just heard a voice." Alexis replied,

"What voice?" Carmela answered.

"You didn't hear it?" Alexis asked.

"No, what are you talking about," Carmela replied. "I think we can call this night's detention over with."

Alexis wrote over two thousand sentences in four hours. 

Alexis nearly ran into Harry as she was going to her dormitory.

"_Blood I smell blood. Let me rip you, let me kill you._"

"I don't think you're hearing voices are you by any chance?" Alexis asked.

Harry went over to the wall and put his ear against it.

"I take that as a yes." Alexis muttered. Then following the voice.

"_Kill! Kill! Kill!_"

"Harry! Lexi!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Ron ran up.

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked.

"Hear what?" asked Ron

"That voice," Lexi answered.

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione asked.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office," Harry answered

"I heard it with Carmela and then again just." Alexis added.

"_It's time_"

"It's moving, I think it's going to kill." both Harry and Alexis whispered then they took off running.

"Kill?" Ron repeated.

"Harry, Lexi. Wait not so fast!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry and Alexis came to a stop in another corridor, they came to stand in a puddle of water. Ron and Hermione finally caught up.

They stopped and saw something really strange, the spiders were leaving.

"Strange." Harry muttered. "I've never seen spiders act like that."

"I don't like spiders." Ron replied, then looked down at the puddle, they saw a reflection of something. "What's that?"

They looked up and saw something written on the wall.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware." Hermione read, "its written in blood."

Alexis turned and saw something, "Oh no."

"It's Flich's cat." Harry stated as he and Alexis moved forward

"It's Mrs. Norris." Alexis explained. As she saw the cat hanging by it's tail like it was dead.

They turned when more students began to file in,

"Enemies of the Heir, beware." Draco read "You'll be next Mud..." he trailed off when he saw Alexis standing there with a smirk on her face, her expression was like 'Go on, finish that sentence and see what happens.'

"What's going here? Go on. Make way, make way." Filch's voice sounded

"Potter? Halliwell?" Filch asked. "What are you...?" he looked up to see his cat "Mrs. Norris? You've murdered my cat."

"No, No." replied Harry and Alexis.

"I'll kill you." Filch stated he grabbed both their robes "I'll kill you!"

He pulled his hand away as a shimmering silverish blue shield formed around Alexis and Harry.

"My shield will stay up as long as I need it too," Alexis stated in a calm voice.

"Argus!" exclaimed a voice of the Headmaster coming in between the students with the other teachers "Argus, I..." he trailed off as he saw the writing. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately,"

they turned around to go,

"Everyone except.." Dumbledore pointed at Alexis, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You four."

the Prefects began calling their Houses.

"She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified." Dumbledore explained.

"Thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the countercurse that could've spared her." Lockhart added.

Dumbledore gave him look like he didn't believe a word of it. "But how she has been petrified, I cannot say."

"Ask them. It's them that's done it." Filch stated making nodded with his chin at Alexis and Harry. "You saw what they wrote of the wall."

"It's not true, sir. I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris." Harry replied.

"I don't know any spells that would petrify anyone." Alexis replied.

"Rubbish." Filch stated.

"If I might, Headmaster. Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place and the wrong time," Snape spoke up for the first time.

The four students glanced at each other like they didn't know what to think.

"However the circumstances are suspicious, I for one, don't recall seeing Potter or Halliwell at dinner." Snape moved forward as he spoke

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus." Lockhart replied. "You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

"Carmela, you can orb anytime. I need some backup!" shouted Alexis.

Carmela orbed down wearing her Elder robe. "What is going on?" she noticed the writing on the wall. "Oh...Alexis was with me tonight,"

"That's why Ron and I went looking for them, Professor. We'd just found them when they said..." Hermione trailed off.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"When I said I wasn't hungry." Harry finished.

"I said I wasn't feeling good," Alexis added. "We were heading back the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

Snape turned and looked at Dumbledore

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore stated.

"My cat has been Petrified, I want to see some punishment!" Filch exclaimed.

"Punishment when there is no guilty party, is uncalled for." Carmela replied.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrake. When matured a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris." Dumbledore explained.

Alexis looked at Carmela, "Is there anything you can do?"

"I can try, but I haven't Healed anything that was petrified before," Carmela answered before going over to the cat. She raised her hands to heal her but nothing happened, she turned back to Filch, "I'm sorry, even I'm bound by the rules,"

"And in the meantime I strongly recommend caution to all." Dumbledore went on after Carmela's failed attempt to Heal Mrs. Norris.

The students and Carmela were walking up the staircase to the dormitories, when Hermione spoke.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Strange?" repeated Harry.

"You both hear this voice, a voice only you can hear...and Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified. Its just strange." Hermione explained.

"Do you think we should have told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?" Harry asked.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked.

"No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Carmela answered, "I'm going to confer with the other Elders maybe they have some insight into this." before orbing off.

"She's right, you know." a portrait stated.

DarkPriestess66: same as before, I used the subtitles.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day in Transfiguration class, everyone was still wondering about the Chamber of Secrets,

"Could I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall asked, the class started to pay attention then, "Right, Now, today We will be transforming animals into water goblets,"

Professor McGonagall tapped her wand three times on a toucan, "One, Two, Three. Vera Verto. Now it's your turn. Who wants to go first?" She walked to the students. "Mr. Weasley. 'One, Two, Three. Vera Verto."

Ron tried the spell, but ended up turning Scabbers into furry goblet with his tail still showing. The rest of the class began to giggling thinking it was funny.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall stated.

Hermione raised her hand,

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione replied

Professor McGonagall looked around and saw the class was interested in listening, "Very well, you all know, of course."

Carmela orbed in, "Sorry to interrupted. Please continue,"

Alexis waved her over, She had a desk to her self since no body wanted to sit by the Charmed One who's temper shouldn't be messed with. "She's about to tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." Alexis whispered.

"that Hogwarts was founded over thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not." Professor McGonagall began.

"Three guesses who." both Ron and Alexis whispered.

"Shut up, this is the first time in my two hundred and one years, that I heard this story." Carmela replied her eyes still on Professor McGonagall.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believe magical learning should be kept within all magic families." McGonagall went on. "In other words, pure-bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend...Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle...know as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing he sealed it until that time when he own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who in Slytherin's view were unworthy to study magic."

Hermione and Alexis locked eyes were a second, before both replied at the same thing, "Muggle-borns."

"Naturally, the school has been searched many times." Professor McGonagall stated "No such Chamber has been found."

Alexis' Charmed Instincts were acting up again, something was wrong seriously wrong. "Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

Professor McGonagall blinked and looked stared at Alexis' ice blue eyes. "The Chamber is said to be the home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster."

After class, the Golden Quartet were walking down the corridor

"Do you think it's true? Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Hermione began.

"If there is really a Chamber of Secrets and it really has opened, that means..." Harry began.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it." Alexis asked.

Draco and his groupies were walking past just then.

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" Ron asked.

"If you're talking about Malfoy-" Hermione began.

"of course. You heard what he was about to say. 'You'll be next, Mudbloods.'" Ron interrupted.

"I heard him. But Malfoy, The Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt it, he maybe slimly double crosser but I don't think he's the Heir." Alexis agreed. "I hate to even admit that."

"Maybe Ron's right. I mean, look at his family, no offense Lexi. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Harry explained.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling." Ron suggested.

"Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way." Hermione replied. "Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention, we'd be breaking about 50 school rules and it'll be dangerous, Very dangerous."

"Not that much dangerous, then what I faced over the summer holiday." Alexis shrugged.

"speaking of, how you written any more songs?" Harry asked as they were heading toward the library.

"Yes, I have one I thought of on the train. I'll sing it at supper tonight." Alexis answered; she had permission to sing at night whenever she brought her guitar with her to dinner.

When they were in the library, the three of them waited for Hermione to find a book, when she came around the corner.

"Here is is. The polyjuice Potion: properly brewed, the polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of

another," Hermione read

"You mean if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked.

"Yes." answered Hermione.

"Wicked! Malfoy will tell us anything." Ron stated

"Exactly" smiled Hermione

Alexis bit her lip. "something about this doesn't seem right somehow."

"But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion," Hermione stated weary

"How long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

"A month." Hermione answered.

"A month?" Harry repeated. "But, Hermione, If Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then."

"I know." Hermione stated. "But it's the only plan we've got."

"Not the only plan, but one that will have a good chance at succeeding, there is always casting a Truth Spell on him but that isn't going be easy and I would have to cast it." Alexis added.

With the polyjuice potion chosen, the Quartet chose to look forward to the first Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin,

The day of the game everything was going smoothly only Slytherin was in the lead.

"Another goal for Slytherin!" Lee Jordon commentated "They lead Gryffindor 90 to 30."

Hagrid was watching though his binoculars until something went wrong, "Blimey! Harry's got himself a rogue Bludger. That's been tampered with that has."

Ron pulled out his broken wand, "I'll stop it."

"No! Even with a proper wand, it's too risky. You could hit Harry." Hermione stated.

"Let me," Alexis suggested. "I can get that thing,"

the youngest Charmed One snuck off to the rafters connecting the Pitch together having the duck several times when the two rival seekers past by and the rogue bludger. Alexis couldn't help it, when she saw Draco fall off his broom and land on the ground. She quickly changed into her tiger form and leapt onto the ground. She padded up to Draco, and nudged his head. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the rogue bludger hit Harry's arm breaking it.

Her kitty slitted eyes widen as Harry landed on the ground,

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, Gryffindor Wins!" Lee Jordon's voice announced.

Alexis saw that the bludger was coming back and that Harry was dodging it. So she ran at full force and pounced on the rogue bludger but thing got alway and not before breaking her own left arm as well. Alexis yowled in pain then transformed back. She sat on the ground holding her arm.

"Finite Incantatem!" Hermione yelled.

Alexis stood back on a walked over to Harry, holding her own arm against her chest. Her mind was on Harry.

"Thank you." Harry stated as Alexis knelt by him.

"Are you okay?" Hermione ask

"No, I think my arm is broken." Harry replied

"Mine too." Alexis hissed in pain

Lockhart knelt down next to Harry and beside Alexis. "Not to worry, Harry, Alexis. I will fix that arm of yours straightaway."

"Not you." Harry replied.

Alexis shook her head then shouted. "Carmela!"

Carmela orb in and noticed how both her charge's were holding their arms. "They're broken," and knelt down next Alexis, the Elder held her hand over Alexis' broken arm and the warm glow of Healing started.

"This won't hurt a bit." Alexis and Carmela heard Lockhart say.

"Don't you..." Carmela began but Lockhart already pulled out his wand

"Brackium Emendo!" Lockhart cast the spell but in failed, he picked up Harry's arm and it flopped to the side. "Yes, well, that can sometimes happen but the point is..." He bent the wrist backwards. "You can no longer feel any pain, and, very clearly, the bones are not broken."

"Broken? There's no bones left." Hagrid stated.

"Much more flexible, though." Lockhart responded.

Carmela shoved Lockhart out of the way, "I'm going to orb you to the hospital wing and Gilderoy touch my charge again and I will orb something very important of yours into a volcano." she placed a hand on both Alexis and Harry's shoulders and disappeared in a swirl of blue colored orbs.

Alexis couldn't help but be torn between seeing that her godbrother get well or going over to Draco's side as he was moaning in pain.

"Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss. You can go. Out of my way." Madam Pomfrey stated rushing over to Harry's side "Should have been brought straight to me or had Carmela Heal him."

"We can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back." Carmela shook her head.

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful." Madam Pomfrey answered "You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." she handed him a glass full of a clear liquid and Harry spitted it out.

Alexis looked at the bottle and it was shaped like a skeleton were the words Skele-grow on it.

"What do you expect? Pumpkin juice?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Madam Pomfrey, could I stay with him tonight?" Alexis asked.

The school nurse looked at her and seen she was still holding her arm like it was broken too, "yes, I want to make sure nothing happens to that arm of yours, not that I don't trust the Healing of an Elder."

Later that night, Harry and Alexis were awoken by the voice again.

"_Kill. Kill._"

They sat up and looked at each other.

"_Time to kill._"

they looked around and looked down to see the same the House-elf.

"Hello." greeted Dobby

"Dobby?" Alexis asked. Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Harry Potter and Alexis Halliwell should have listened to Dobby." Dobby stated. "Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train, and Alexis Halliwell should have missed the train too. Dobby thought She would have gotten stuck outside too"

"It was you. You stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me though." Harry replied.

"Indeed, yes, sir." Dobby confirmed.

Harry lead forward, "You nearly got Ron and me expelled."

"At least you would be away from here." Dobby stated. "Harry Potter and Alexis Halliwell must go home. Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see-"

"Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after me?" Harry asked.

"that Bludger broke both our arms." Alexis hissed.

"Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir, ma'am. Dobby had to iron his hands"

"You better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you." Harry threatened.

"let me." Alexis agreed. They both got out of bed.

"Dobby is used to death threats, Dobby gets them five times a day at home."

"I don't suppose you could me why you're trying to kill us?" Harry asked.

"Not kill you, Never kill you. Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Alexis' Charmed One is legend among us elves. We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin."

Dobby then began to cry.

Alexis felt the unsettling need to comfort the creature. "Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?"

"This, Ma'am? It is a mark of the house-elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes." Dobby answered.

A sound at the door alerted them, Dobby jumped on the bed.

"Listen. Listen! Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Alexis Halliwell must not stay here now that history is about to repeat itself."

"Repeat itself? You mean this has happened before?" Harry asked.

"I shouldn't have said that." Dobby gasped. He grabbed the bottle of Skele-grow and began hitting himself with it. "Bad Dobby! Bad!"

"Stop it!" Alexis stated.

"Stop it Dobby," Harry stated before grabbing the bottle away the grabbed the elf's collar "Tell me. When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter and Alexis Halliwell to be safe." Dobby replied.

"No, Dobby. Tell me. Who is it?" Harry asks again.

Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Alexis looked at Harry, "Well that got us no where, I have a better time interrogating demons then I do with a house-elf."

They noticed shadows coming in, quickly laying down and pretending to sleep, they saw it was Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall lead by Madam Pomfrey.

"Put him here," Madam Pomfrey instructed "What's happened?"

"There's been another attack." Professor Dumbledore answered

"I think he's been Petrified, Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall explained. "Look, Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker."

the sound of an explosion of film came next, Alexis found herself wanting to change into her tiger form and coward into Harry's side.

"What can this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asks.

"It means...that our students are in great danger." Dumbledore replied

"What should I tell the staff?" McGonagall asks again

"The truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again." Dumbledore answers

Alexis and Harry stared wide awake at the wall.

The next morning, Hermione, Ron, Alexis and Harry were together.

"Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asks.

"Of course, don't you see?" Ron asks. "Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was a student here. Now he's taught Draco how to do."

"Maybe, we'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure." Hermione stated.

"I still think someone else is behind this, The Malfoy's are a bunch of idiots but killing Muggle-borns, that isn't something they would do at least this time, eleven years ago sure but now?" Alexis asks.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight..in the middle of the girls' lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron asks.,

Hermione and Alexis began to giggle.

"No. No one ever comes in here." Hermione explained.

"Why?" Ron asks.

"Moaning Myrtle." Alexis stated simply

"Who?" Ron asks again.

Alexis saw a translucent girl glide out of one of the stalls to stare at Ron. She had her hair up in pig tails, wearing glasses and she's was dressed in a outdated version of the Hufflepuff uniform.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asks yet again.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle." She floated pass then to hover above them now. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle?" she sobbed and screamed flying back into her toilet and causing water to go everywhere.

"She's a little sensitive." Hermione added.

"I keep on telling her, she's not ugly but she won't believe me." Alexis shrugged.

One afternoon, the students gathered in the great hall. There was a long platform standing then Gilderoy Lockhart step up on it.

"Gather round! Gather round. Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart asked then muttered "Excellent."

Alexis stared up at him, with a bored expression on her face. She was interested in this dueling club that was going around the school.

"In the light of the dark events of recent weeks...Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this Dueling Club to trains you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions."

"Sure he has." Muttered Alexis, she didn't wouldn't trust this guy as far as her shield could repel him and that is pretty far indeed.

"For full details see my published works." Lockhart went on saying, he took off his cloak and tossed it at a Gryffindor girl who caught it and sighed. "Let me introduce my assistant...Professor Snape."

Professor Snape slithered up with his arms crossed.

"He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration." Lockhart explained "I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear."

Alexis nudged Harry's side. When he looked at her.

"but the question is will we still have him?" Alexis asks.

The two professors walked up the long platform and met each other in the middle took out their wands and saluted each other with them and bowed then walked down the length.

"One. Two. Three!" Lockhart counted.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Snape casted and the blast caused Lockhart the fly back and hit the platform.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Ron replied.

Alexis noticed something shimmer in just then, she was about to set fire to it when she saw it was Cole Turner, her sister Phoebe's demonic boyfriend.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape...but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do." Lockhart stated walking up the platform. "If I had wanted to stop you, It would have been only to easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor." Snape replied.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape." Lockhart stated. "Let's have a volunteer pair."

"I volunteer." Cole spoke up.

The students turned to him along with professors.

Cole began walking forward.

"What are you doing here, Cole?" Alexis asks with her arms crossed and the famous Halliwell glare.

"Phoebe asked me to come check on you." Cole replied. "I saw what happened and I'm willing to take a beating from you."

"Fine by me." Alexis agreed, "Then you can tell my sisters to stop worrying about me."

the Charmed One climbed on top of the platform and Cole disappeared then reappeared on the platform. Right in front of her.

"You tracked me here didn't you." Alexis accused

"Only way I'm going to find this place." Cole replied.

"Lexi, you know him?" Hermione asked.

"Sure do, he tried to kill me over the summer." Alexis replied. "Well he tried to kill the Charmed Ones that is. He's a demon."

Cole changed forms then into a red and black demon.

"Nice to see you again, Belthazar" Alexis greeted. As she looked up at the demon. "I'll explain later, I want to get this started." Alexis took off her cloak and tossed at Cedric, who was staring at the large demon.

They bowed to each other and paced away. Before Belthazar turned around with a fireball in hand and threw it at her. But the silverish blue shield sprung up,

"Now, now. You know I like to see who I'm fighting against." Alexis smirked. Before she raised her hands and sent an energy blast at Belthazar sending him flying back only to have him shimmer away then reappear again on the platform.

He threw another fireball at him, but she caught it this time and closed her hand on it.

"This will last all day, I say its a draw." Belthazar stated before shimmering back into Cole.

"Leave before I really want to vanquish your sorry demonic self." Alexis growled before jumping of the platform. Cole shimmered out before Alexis could think of a way to vanquish him.

Lockhart came back and looked around for more students. "Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

Harry began to make his way to the platform. Ron was about to when Snape stopped him by speaking.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Snape stated. "Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy perhaps?" He turned and motioned for Draco to climb up.

"Wands at the ready." Lockhart ordered.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked.

"You wish." Harry replied.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm." Lockhart explained "We don't want any accidents here. One. Two."

"_Everte Statum!_" Draco casted without waiting the charm caused Harry to somersault in the air and land on his side.

Alexis growled, "Bad form!"

Harry stood up pointed his wand. "_Rictusmpra!_"

Draco was sent flying this time.

"I said to disarm only." Lockhart stated.

"_Serpensotia!_" a snake came out of Draco's wand tip, it began to slither its way to Harry

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape stated.

"Allow me, Professor Snape." Lockhart interrupted. "_Alarte Ascendare!_" the spell only made the snake angry and it turned to another student.

Harry walked forward and began talking to the snake. Alexis moved sideways a little, and stood in front of the student the snake was posing the strike at. Then she too began to speak to it.

While the snake was distracted.

"_Vipera Evanesca._" Snape casted and destroyed the snake.

Harry and Alexis blinked like coming out of a trance.

"What are you playing at?" one of the Gryffindor students asked.

The two just looked at everyone confused.

Harry, Hermione, Alexis and Ron went to the Gryffindor common room,

"You're a Parselmouth?" Ron asked "Both of you. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" Harry and Alexis asked.

"You can talk to snakes." Hermione stated.

"I know. I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once." Harry replied.

"I haven't done anything like that, I don't remember even playing with snakes at home." Alexis stated before looking at Harry.

"Once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it." Harry stated.

"No, They can't. It's not a very common gift," Hermione replied. "this is bad."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-" Harry began.

"And if I hadn't step in the way and trying to convince it to stay away from others-" Alexis added.

"That's what you said to it." Ron interrupted.

"You were there, you hear us." Harry replied.

"I heard you two speaking Parseltongue. Snake language." Ron explained.

Alexis couldn't believe it.

"I spoke a different language?" Harry asked. "But I didn't realize—how can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know, but it sound like you were egging the snake on or something." Hermione answered "Harry, Lexi, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly. Now the whole school's going think you're his great-great-great grandchildren or something." Ron agreed.

"But we're not." Alexis stated. "We can't be."

He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be." Hermione replied.

Alexis shook her head in denial, "I got to talk to Carmela." she ran out of the room, up the stairs and into her own dormitory. Where Carmela was waiting.

"What's the rush?" Carmela asked.

"Did you know I could talk to snakes." Alexis asked.

Carmela blinked "So that what they were thinking about and wouldn't tell me. The other Elders gave you the gift of being a Parselmouth. To help Harry. Don't tell him this but we think Voldemort transferred some of his powers the night he tried to kill him."


	30. Chapter 30

Weeks after weeks Harry and Alexis found life at Hogwarts after the dueling club incident highly irritating, there were whispers and rumors flying around the school, only people who weren't affected by them were Cedric, who Alexis has explained about how a Wiccan witch gained new active powers, and how the other Elders decided that Alexis should be given the power to speak to snakes without advanced warning, Ron and Hermione were the only ones who stayed true friends.

Harry and Alexis were sitting in Study hall working on coursework, when they felt eyes on them again, they turned and saw two Slytherin girls staring at them. Getting tired of the stares, they closed their journals and put away the quills they were using.

"I'll see you back in the common room." Harry stated.

"Me too." Alexis agreed.

As they were walking past all the students' heads turned to stare after them. Just after they entered the corridor, they heard the voice again. Harry and Alexis followed along the wall as they listened to the voice.

"_I want blood. They all must die. Kill. Kill. Kill. Time to Kill._"

the voice moved off and the two Parselmouth walked on. They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick floating petrified and on the ground was Justin. Harry and Alexis knelt beside him just trying to figure out what happened. When a voice spoke.

"Caught in the act."

They turned around and found Mr. Filch standing there. "I'll have you out this time, Potter, and you too Halliwell. Mark my words." he turned and walked away

"No. Mr. Filch! You don't understand-" Harry began.

"Just stop, nothing we say is going to matter." Alexis interrupted. She looked down as more spiders were crawling away from the castle.

Mr. Filch came back around the corner and he was not alone, Professor McGonagall was with him. She gasped when she saw the two petrified people.

"Professor..." Harry began. "I swear, We didn't."

"This is out of my hands, Potter." Professor McGonagall replied.

Harry and Alexis followed Professor McGonagall down a corridor to a Eagle statue.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." Professor McGonagall explained. She motioned for the two students to step up beside the Eagle. When they did, she raised her hands, "Sherbet Lemon."

the statue began to circle around into stairs, the two step on one and rode the staircase to the top, when they came to a stop there was a small hallway leading to a door,

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called out as he opened the door. They walked around until they found the Sorting Hat sitting on a bookshelf.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" asked the Hat

"I was just wondering if you put me in the right house." Harry replied.

Alexis stayed silent because she already knew she would never fit into just one of the houses, being a Halliwell meant being brave, smart and cunning. So no innocent found out again the struggle against Good and Evil.

"Yes. You were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year. You would have done well in Slytherin." explained the Hat

"You're wrong." Alexis whispered.

The two walked away from the Hat and looked at a very old red-orange bird, who burst into flames.

"Harry, Alexis?" Dumbledore's voice asked. The duo looked up and saw him on the stairs above their heads.

"Professor." Harry began

"Your bird...there was nothing I could do." Alexis finished.

"He just caught fire," Harry added

"And about time too. He's been looking dreadful for days." Dumbledore stated. "Pity you had to see him on a burning day."

the two must have had a expression on their faces because Dumbledore walked down the stairs.

"Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry, Alexis. They burst into flame when it is time for them to die and then they are reborn from the ashes." Dumbledore explained.

Harry and Alexis step closer to see the ashes were moving and up popped a head of a tiny little baby phoenix,

"He's adorable." Alexis cooed, then looked at Harry when she saw him giving her a strange look, "What I'm a girl. I'm allowed moments like that."

"Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heave loads. Their tears have healing powers." Dumbledore went on as he leaned over to view the newer Fawkes.

The door burst open and Hagrid step in carrying a dead chicken. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! Wait! Listen! Professor Dumbledore, sir, it wasn't Harry or Alexis."

"Hagrid." Dumbledore stated.

"I'd be prepared to swear it in front of the Ministry of Magic" Hagrid went on

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Dumbledore "Relax. I do not believe that Harry or Alexis attacked anyone."

"of course you don't." Hagrid agreed before realizing what Dumbledore just said. "Oh, Right, well, I'll just wait outside, then."

"Yes." Dumbledore replied.

"You don't think it was us, professor?" Alexis asked.

"No, Alexis. I do not think it was you." Dumbledore answered. "But I must ask you is there something you wish to tell me?"

a few seconds of thinking, the duo shook their heads, "No, sir. Nothing"

"very well, then." Dumbledore stated. "Off you go."

Christmas Holiday came, Alexis chose to stay at Hogwarts this time with out orbing to her sisters.

Hermione and Ron were staying as well, at dinner. Hermione and Alexis came over with their plates and sat down.

"Everything's set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into." Hermione stated.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Harry agreed

"We also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy." Alexis added.

"How?" Ron asked.

"I've got it all worked out," Alexis answered, she reached into her bag and pulled two cupcakes out. "I filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful. Luckily Carmela is in the states right now playing Santa."

"Now, once they're asleep hid them in the broomstick cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs and put on their uniforms." Hermione instructed

"Whose hair are you ripping out, then?" Ron asked.

"I've already got mine." Hermione replied. "Millicent Bulstrode. Slytherin. I got this off her robes" she held a vile of hair up. "I'm going to check on the Polyjuice Potion."

"I'm not turning into anyone, I'm a default Slytherin remember." Alexis answered. "I can go anywhere." she pushed the two cupcakes toward Harry and Ron, "Make sure that Crabbe and Goyle find these."

Hermione and Alexis stood up and left.

A while later the four were in the girls' lavatory, Hermione was dipping out three glasses of Polyjuice Potion.

"We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves." Hermione stated. She passed them out, "Add the hairs."

Ron made a disgusted noise, "Essence of Crabbe,"

Alexis wrinkled her nose at that, "Well we got Ode to Goyle over here,"

"Cheers." Hermione stated

Alexis watched as her friends ran into different stalls like they were going to be sick. Only Harry didn't. Her eyes widen as Harry transformed into Goyle.

Ron as Crabbe came out of the stall, "Harry?"

"Ron."

"Blood Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"we still sound like ourselves," Harry stated, "You need to sound more like Crabbe."

Ron tired once again to prefect Crabbe's voice. "But where's Hermione?"

"I...I don't think I'm going. You go on without me."

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Just go. You're wasting time." Hermione replied.

"Come on," Alexis ordered as she started to run out of the lavatory. "The Slytherin common room's this way," she walked down a corridor of the dungeons.

As they were walking down the corridor.

"Excuse me." Percy's voice sounded as he saw them walking past.

"What are you doing d-?" Ron began Harry elbowed him in the side. "I mean, What are you doing down here."

"I happen to be a school prefect." Percy answered. "You, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at night. What are your names again?"

Alexis smirked as she hid behind 'Goyle' he was taller and she couldn't be seen. She turned around when Draco came around the corner. "Help me" she mouthed.

"I'm..." Harry began

"Crabbe, Goyle, Where have you two been?" Draco asked. He walked up "Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?"

Draco now stood in front of Alexis, he looked a 'Goyle' "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Reading." Harry answered.

"Reading? I didn't know you could read." Draco repeated. He turned back to Percy "And what are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy." Percy growled.

Draco walked off and the other three followed. Inside the Slytherin common room, Draco and Alexis flopped down on a couch. Alexis playing up the part of she belonged.

"Well, Sit down." Draco ordered. Harry and Ron sat down. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them."

Alexis saw that Ron's hand tightened into a fist. "What's wrong with you, Crabbe?" she asked too sweetly.

"Stomachache." Ron answered.

"You know, I'm surprised the _Daily Prophet_ hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up." Draco stated. "Father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing to happen to this school."

"That's a lie." Alexis snapped.

"You think there's someone who is worse then Dumbledore?" Draco asked feeling glad that Alexis' was speaking to him again.

"Harry Potter?" asked Alexis, she hopped that Harry would forgive her for this, "I felt sorry for him, you know not having parents and all that."

"Good one, Lexi. You're absolutely right. Saint Potter and people actually think that he's one of the Heirs of Slytherin, You, Lexi have more of chance at being the Heir then him." Draco answered. He stood up

"Thanks. I think." Alexis replied.

"But then you must have some idea who's behind it all." Harry stated.

"You know I don't Goyle. I told you yesterday. How many time do I have tell you?" Draco asked. He walked over and sat on a desk.

Alexis stood up and walked over, and whispered "You know those two aren't bright enough to remember anything."

Draco stood a box, "Is this yours?"

Harry shook his head.

"But my father did say this: It's been 50 years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it. Only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, A Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me I hope it's Granger." Draco went on.

Alexis closed her eyes and tried to find inner calm before she punched Draco in the face. She wasn't angry at him for calling Hermione a Mudblood but she wouldn't forgive him any time soon, unless he made a formal apology in her Common Room.

Ron stood up ready to punch Draco. But Harry grabbed him.

"What's the matter with you two?" Draco asked. "You're acting very odd."

"It's his stomachache." Harry explained.

Alexis noticed that they were turning back into themselves, "Well cousin, I'm going to bed." she took the attention off of the other two as they ran off.

She left and ran to the lavatory.

"That was close." Ron stated by to being himself.

"Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you." Harry called.

"Go away." Hermione ordered.

Myrtle float out. "Wait till you see. It's awful."

"Hermione?" Alexis questioned as she pushed open the stall door. "Are you okay?"

"Do you remember me tell you...that the polyjuice potion was only for human transformations?" Hermione asked. "It was cat's hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes." she turned around and she was transformed into a Cat. "Look at my face."

"Look at your tail." Ron replied.

The three of them were walking up the stairs to go to their common rooms,

"Have you spoken to Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She should be out of hospital in a few days when she stops coughing up fur balls." Alexis answered. They stopped when they noticed water on the floor. "What's this?"

the three began to run down the corridor splashing water as they ran.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Ron

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." Harry stated.

They walked into the bathroom. They spotted Myrtle sitting in the window crying.

"Come to throw something else at me?" She asked.

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry asked.

"don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business...and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me." Myrtle explained.

"But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'll just right though you." Ron stated.

Myrtle floated down angrily "Sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it. Ten points if you get it though her stomach!" she punched Ron's stomach. "Fifty points if it goes though her head!" she punched at Ron's head.

"But who threw it at you, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death and it fell though the top of my head." Myrtle answered her anger forgotten as it was Harry that asked. She started to wail and turned and floated away.

Harry walked over and picked up a book


	31. Chapter 31

The next day, Harry, Hermione, Alexis and Ron were out in the courtyard, after Harry explained what happened in the Tom Riddle's diary, it had shown him something that happened fifty years earlier, that Hagrid was the one who released the monster that lives in the Chamber.

"It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets 50yrs ago." Harry stated.

"it can't be Hagrid. It just can't be." Hermione replied.

"Something about that story sounds strange to me, Hagrid is the most nicest person, I know." Alexis added,

"We don't even know the Tom Riddle. He sounds like dirty rotten snitch to me." Ron stated.

"The monster had killed somebody, Ron. What would any of us have done?" Harry asked.

"Look, Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just ask him about it?" Hermione asked.

"That would be a cheerful visit. 'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'" Ron replied.

"Mad and Hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me, now, would you?" Hagrid asked as he walked up behind them.

"No." all four answered. They just stared at each other for a while, unsure of what do or say. Until Alexis saw a canister in Hagrid's hand.

"What's that you've got, Hagrid?" asked Alexis, feigning innocence.

Hagrid held up the canister "It's Flesh-eating slug repellent. For the Mandrakes, you know." Hagrid answered. "Now, according to Professor Sprout, they've still go a bit of growing up to do. But once their acne's cleared up, we'll be able to chop them up and stew them and then we'll get those people down at the hospital un-Petrified."

the four nodded,

"In the meantime, though, you four had best be looking after yourselves. All right?" Hagrid asked. He turned and walked away. "Hello, Neville." he greeted as Neville came running up,

"Harry, I don't know who did it, but you'd better come. Come on!" Neville informed them.

The Quartet were confused but took off running with Neville. They ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower and into the boy's dormitory what greeted them was chaos, broken glass was everywhere Harry's bed was in shreds, everything was just trashed.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password." Hermione stated.

"Unless it wasn't a student." Alexis added, she knew all the passwords, because she could go into any House at any time.

"Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something," Ron stated

"They found it, Tom Riddle's diary is gone." Harry replied.

A few days later, Alexis was playing her guitar when Professor McGonagall walked up, carrying a rolled up parchment

"Ms. Halliwell, please come with me." was all Professor McGonagall would say.

The two went straight to the Quidditch Pitch where the Gryffindor team were about ready to take flight.

"Professor McGonagall." Oliver Wood, the Keeper and Captain of the team greeted.

"This match has been canceled." Professor McGonagall informed them.

"we can't cancel Quidditch," Oliver stated.

"Silence, Wood, you and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower. Now." McGonagall ordered. "Potter, You, Ms. Halliwell and I will find Mr. Weasley. There's something the three of you have to see."

After finding Ron, Professor McGonagall lead the three students to the Hospital wing.

"I warn you. This could be wee bit of a shock." McGonagall warned.

Alexis let out a strangled sob as she approached the bed, there laying Petrified was her best girl friend.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"She was found near the library...along with this." Professor McGonagall explained as she picked up a hand mirror. "Does it mean anything to either of you?"

the three shook their heads 'No'

That evening, Alexis was in Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Harry, Carmela walked in with Professor McGonagall.

"Could I have your attention, please?" McGonagall called out

the Gryffindor students and Alexis turned and paid attention,

"Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately: 'All students will return to their house common rooms by 6:00 every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions.' I should tell you this: Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught it is likely the school will be closed." McGonagall explained. She turned and left.

Carmela locked eyes with one of her charges, she would abide by the rules to a certain extent.

Alexis turned after she knew that Carmela would help to sneak them out if she had to. She looked at Harry and Ron.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid, I can't believe it's him but if he did set the monster loose last time. He'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. That's a start." Harry stated.

"but you heard McGonagall, we're not allowed to leave the tower except for class." Ron replied.

"I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." Harry stated.

Carmela walked over and stared at them, "I'm breaking my own rules here but this thing needs to be stopped. I'll handle hiding Lexi."

"How are you going to hid me?" Alexis whispered.

Carmela smirked "Now you see me," then disappeared "Now you don't."

"Invisibility, I can't believe it." Alexis was amazed

"I'm an Elder, remember." Carmela laughed, "I can do mostly anything, I believe I'm still able to use a wand, but I never tried."

"Well let's get to this," Alexis stated,

They waited until everyone was asleep, the four of them. Carmela had orb them outside where Ron and Harry hid under the cloak while Carmela hid Alexis and herself. From inside they heard Fang snort,

"Who's there?" Hagrid asked. He kicked open the door of his hut, and saw nothing. "Hello? Hello?"

Ron and Harry took off the cloak, while Carmela went visible with Lexi holding her hand.

"What's that for?" Carmela asked as she saw the loaded crossbow in Hagrid's hands.

"Nothing, I was expecting...it doesn't matter. Come on in. I just made a pot of tea." Hagrid answered. After they were in and the door was closed. Hagrid went to pour tea for them to drink but he overfilled cup.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. I'm all right." Hagrid answered.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. I heard about that, all right." Hagrid replied

Alexis felt like he was holding something back.

"Look, we have to ask you something." Harry explained before looking Ron, Alexis and Carmela. "Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"What you have to understand about that is-" Hagrid began but a knock on the door interrupted them "Quick, under the cloak."

Carmela wrapped her arms around Alexis and turned invisible.

"Don't say a word. Be quiet, all four of you." Hagrid whispered. He went to opened the door when his other guests were hidden. "Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Good Evening, Hagrid. I wonder, could we...?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, come in. Come in." Hagrid stated.

"That's the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." Carmela breathed

Alexis shallowed spit she was nervous if they were found out being here at night. They would be in trouble and Carmela would most likely loose her wings.

"Bad business, Hagrid, very bad business. Had to come." the Minister explained. "Three attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act."

"But I never-" Hagrid began "You know I never, Professor."

"I want it understood, Cornelius that Hagrid has my full confidence." Dumbledore declared.

"Albus, look, Hagrid's record is against him. I've got to take him." Cornelius replied.

"Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban prison." Hagrid asked.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Hagrid." the Minister replied.

The door swung open and reveals Lucius Malfoy.

"Already here, Fudge?" Malfoy Sr asks. "Good." he walked in.

Carmela hovered a bit to get out of the way.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Hagrid exclaimed

"Believe me...I take absolutely no pleasure at being insider your...you call this a house?" Lucius replied stopping right in front of the hidden Harry and Ron. "No, I simply called up the school and was told the headmaster was here"

"Well, what exactly is is that you want with me?" Dumbledore asked.

"The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside." Lucius answered as he held out a roll of parchment, "This is an order of suspension,"

the Minister was about to take it, but Dumbledore reached out and took it.

"You'll find all 12 signatures on it." Lucius added. "I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch, well, what, with all these attacks there'll be no muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school."

Carmela found herself hard pressed not to blow her cover. She wanted to use one of her Elder powers on this slimly git. She felt Alexis' temperature rise as she was getting angry.

"You can't take Professor Dumbledore away, Take him away and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance." Hagrid stated. "You mark my words, there'll be killings next!"

"You think so?" Lucius asked.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid. If the governors desire my removal, I will, of course, step aside." Dumbledore reasoned. He began to walk up to Lucius, "However you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." The headmaster glanced straight at the four hidden people

"Admirable sentiments. Shall we?" Lucius replied

as they were beginning to leave, Hagrid cleared his throat.

"if anybody was looking for some stuff then all they have to do is follow the spiders. Yep that would lead them right." Hagrid stated, "That's all I have to say, and someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away."

after the Minister left, the hidden four came out of hiding.

"Hagrid's right, with Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day." Ron stated.

"look" Alexis pointed out as she looked over at the spiders that were crawling away.

"Come on." Harry stated as he lead the way out the door. "Come on, Fang."

"come on." Carmela stated as she heads for the dark forest.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You heard what Hagrid said, 'Follow the spiders.'" Alexis replied as she ran to catch up with the Elder.

"They're heading to the Dark Forest." Ron stated

Harry looked at him, then followed after Alexis and Carmela.

"why spiders? Why couldn't it be 'follow the butterflies'?" Ron asked fear lacing his voice as he walked into the forest too.


	32. Chapter 32

They followed the spiders for a long time, trying to not to step on each and every one.

"Harry, I don't like this," Ron complained. "Harry, I don't like this at all."

"Shush!" Carmela, Harry and Alexis exclaimed.

"Come on," Harry stated.

"Now this I don't like," Carmela responded as they had to go into a cave, little did they know a bigger spider was watching them.

A few seconds later a voice sounds from everywhere, "Who is it?"

Carmela raised her hand and sent an energy orb up, to light the area around them, "don't panic"

"Hagrid? Is that you?" the voice asked, as something was moving along the spiderwebs.

"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry answered.

They took at automatic step backward as a huge spider walked forward.

"And you? You're Aragog, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," replied Aragog "Hagrid has never sent men and women into our hollow before,"

"He's in trouble, Up at the school, there have been attacks, they think it's Hagrid," Alexis explained,

"They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before." Harry added.

"That's lie." Aragog stated. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"Then your not the monster?" Harry asked.

"No," answered Aragog "The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler,"

Ron was looking around with fear on his face, he pulled on Harry's sleeve. "Harry."

"But if you're not the monster, then what did kill that girl 50yrs ago?" Harry asked.

"We do not speak of it," Aragog stated. "It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others,"

"But have you seen it?" Carmela asked.

"I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused Hagrid brought me here," Aragog explained.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron in fear

"What?" Harry asked.

Alexis looked around, "We're surrounded." there were spiders everywhere crawling toward them on strands of spider silk

"Well, Thank you." Harry stated to Aragog "We'll just go."

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst." Aragog stated.

the spiders were closing in, on all sides

"Goodbye, friend of Hagrid."

"Can we panic now?" Ron asked.

The four of them stood back to back, Alexis, Ron and Harry had their wands out.

"Know any spells?" Ron asked.

"One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them." Harry replied.

"But I am," Carmela stated then raised her hands sent out lightning bolts a few inches from the spiders. After all she didn't want to hurt them.

Suddenly the area was filled with light, and a ford Anglia came rolling in over the hill and hopefully over some spiders, it opened it's doors,

"Let's go." Harry stated. The four ran for the car, Alexis dove for the backseat as Carmela just orb in, "Why didn't I think of orbing!"

"_Arania_ _Exumai_!" Harry casted and a bright light appeared from his wand then he got into the car,

"Go!" Carmela exclaimed to the car, then it started moving in reverse. Once they were out, everyone breathed a sigh of relief,

"Glad, we're out of there," Ron stated.

"Don't look behind you," Alexis warned as she saw a spider on the passenger window, then it grabbed a hold of Ron and started to choke him.

"Arania Exumai!" Harry exclaimed as the same bright light came forward.

"Thanks for that." Ron stated

"Don't mention it." Harry replied.

The spiders were marching forward, when Harry turned back to the windshield

"Get us out of here," Alexis stated.

"Now!" exclaimed Harry

Ron put the car in reverse and started driving backwards.

"Come on! Move faster!" Harry exclaimed.

Once out of the Dark Forest, the car landed as it had been flying which really shocked Alexis and Carmela. They climbed out of the car.

"Follow the spiders, Follow the spiders." Ron stated. "If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him."

the car turned itself around and went back into the Forest.

"I never thought I see the day when a car turned feral." Alexis muttered.

"I mean what was the point of sending us in there?" Ron asked "What have we found out?"

"We know one thing," Carmela replied. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"He was innocent, I protect innocents" Alexis stated.

Carmela orbed both boys back to the Common room, where they went to bed. Alexis was in her own common room, pacing around before bed.

"Why is it, I always get myself into these things?" She asked.

Carmela shrugged, "I would say blame the Elders but that would be blaming me as well."

Alexis looked up "What was that lightning thing you did?"

"Electrokinesis, most of the Elders have that power. We only use it to protect ourselves or in my case charges." Carmela replied, "I have powers too, you know. Now bed."

the following morning after classes. Alexis, Harry, Ron were visiting Hermione in the Hospital wing. Carmela having been called by the other Elders, so she had to go 'Up There'

"Wish you were, Hermione." Harry stated "We need you."

He reached out and touched her hand

Alexis agreed, "Now more then ever."

"what's that?" Ron asked as he noticed Harry was reading something

"Ron, Lexi, this is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked. Come on." Harry replied.

The three students walked though the corridors,

"Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land none is more deadly then the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it" Harry read the piece of parchment "Ron, Lexi, This is it."

Alexis' closed her eyes, she should have figured this out ages ago, "The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk. That's why we can hear it speak. It's a snake."

"but if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" Ron asked.

Harry stated at the window and saw himself "Because no one ever did look it in the eye. Not directly, at least."

The three of them continued to walk after going back to the Common room.

"Colin saw it through his camera," Harry thought outloud,

"Justin—Justin must have seen the basilisk though Nearly headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it. But he's a ghost, he can't die again." Alexis stated. "and Hermione had the mirror."

"I bet you she was using it to look around corners in case it came along," Harry finished.

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror," Ron pointed out.

"The water, there was water on the floor that night. She only saw the basilisk's reflection." Alexis remembered.

They went over to a torch,

"Spiders flee before it," Harry read again, "It all fits."

"But how's a basilisk been getting around?" Ron asked. "A dirty, great snake. Someone would have seen it."

Alexis saw Hermione's handwriting, "Hermione's answered that too."

"Pipes? It's using the plumbing." Ron stated.

"Remember what Aragog said about that girl 50years ago? She died in a bathroom? What if she never left?" Harry asked.

"Moaning Myrtle." Ron and Alexis whispered.

"_All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately._" Professor McGonagall's voice stated.

The three looked at each other and ran to the second floor. They hid behind one of the corners.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself." McGonagall explained to the teachers. "The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" Glideroy's voice asked.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape answered.

"My moment?" Lockhart asked.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape asked.

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy." McGonagall stated. "Your skills, after all, are legend."

"Very well." Lockhart replied. "I'll just be in my office getting ready,"

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"Ginny Weasley," McGonagall answered.

The teachers left then the three students walked to where the message was.

"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." Ron read "Ginny"

"We'll get her back." Alexis stated. "Let's go to Lockhart."

The three students ran into the classroom.

"Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know." Harry stated as they ran into his office, "Professor, we have some information for you."

Alexis glared at him as he was packing his trunks, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go." Lockhart answered.

"What about my sister?" Ron asked.

"Well...as to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more then I." Lockhart replied.

"You're the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You can't go now." Ron stated.

"I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing in the description-" Lockhart explained.

"You're running away?" Harry asked. "After all you did in your books?"

"Books can be misleading." Lockhart answered.

"You wrote them." Alexis stated

"My dear girl, do use your common sense." Lockhart stated. "My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done those things."

"You're a fraud." Harry stated. "You've been taking credit for what other wizards have done."

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms." Lockhart answered "Otherwise, all those wizards would have gone blabbing. I'd never have sold another book, In fact I'm going to have to do the same to you." he turned around and walked over to get his wand, when he turned around again three wands were pointing directly at him.

"Don't even think about it." Alexis stated. She motioned with her wand that Lockhart drop his. Which he did.

The four of them went into the girls' lavatory, well Lockhart was at wand point.

"Who's there?" Myrtle asked, if she had a body she would have blushed when she saw Harry, "Hello, Harry. What do you want?"

"Go on, you're the one she likes," Alexis whispered

"To ask you how you died." Harry replied.

"It was dreadful. It happen right here in this very cubicle." Myrtle answered. "I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" asked Alexis

"I don't know. I was distraught!" Myrtle replied as she float down, "But they said something funny, a kind of made-up language and I realized it was a boy, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and I died."

"Just like that? How?" Harry asked.

"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes...over there by that sink." Myrtle answered as she pointed to the sink

Alexis walked over and looked at the sink, there were no cracks or anything but she did see something craved in mental on one of facets, two snakes. "There are snakes on here, Harry."

"This is it, I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry stated as he looked at the facets

"Say something. Harry or you Lexi. Say something in Parseltongue." Ron suggested.

"Go on, Harry. It feels wried when I speak Parseltongue." Alexis replied

Harry did so and the sink came apart.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

Alexis smirked. "He said Open."

"Excellent, Harry. Good work. Well, then, I'll just be..there's no need for me to stay." Lockhart stated as he tried to run away. But a tiger stopped him, Alexis had changed forms and roared at Lockhart.

"Yes, there is." Harry stated as he and Ron pushed Lockhart back toward the hole in the middle of the floor.

Alexis changed back, "You first."

"Now. What good will it do?" Lockhart asked.

"Better you then us." Ron replied

"But—Obviously, yes." Lockhart looking over his shoulder then he turned around, "Sure you don't want to test it first?"

"We are," Alexis replied as she pushed Lockhart in.

"It's really quite filthy down here," Lockhart's voice echo back to them

"All right, let's go." Harry replied.

"Oh, Harry?" Myrtle asked, "If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet."

Alexis bit the inside lining of her cheek to keep from giggling,

"Thanks, Myrtle." Harry replied then jumped down, followed by Ron and Alexis. They slide down the pipe and landed on a pile of bones,

"Well now we know, why the castle doesn't have rats. The basilisk has been eating them." Alexis stated as she got up.

"Now, remember: Any sign of movement close your eyes straightaway." Harry reminded them.

"Go on," Ron told Lockhart after Harry and Alexis started walking though a tunnel, they came to step at the end where Harry and Alexis walked up to something,

"what's this?" Ron asked.

"It looks like a snake" Lockhart replied.

"It's a Snakeskin." Harry clarified

"Blood hell, whatever shed this must be 60 feet long or more." Ron stated, the the three of them looked at Lockhart as he fell on the ground. "Heart of a lion, this one."

Lockhart stood back up and grabbed Ron's wand.

"The adventure ends here, children. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body," Lockhart stated. "So you first, Mr. Potter, say goodbye to your memories."

Carmela orbed down just as Lockhart's memory Charm backfired and sent him crashing into the rock wall which caused a cave in. "I come back just in time to see a cave in."

after the dust had settled, and Ron was calling out Alexis' and Harry's names.

"Ron! Ron,are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." was Ron's reply

a few seconds later,

"Lockhart's memory Charm backfired, he hasn't a clue who he is."

Alexis and Harry were looking though a little hole,

"It's a odd sort of place, isn't it?" Lockhart asked. "Do you live here?" he picked up a rock as he was speaking.

Ron took the rock, "No."

"Really?" Lockhart asked.

Ron knocked him out.

"What do I do now?" Ron asked.

"We wait here," Carmela replied, "We'll try and shift some of this rock so they can get back though,"

"She's right, We'll go on and find Ginny," Harry agreed.

"Okay," replied Ron

Harry and Alexis walked on, until they came a door with snakes around it. It was Alexis' turn to open it and she did. They walked in and found themselves in a snake themed lair.

"Ginny." both whispered and ran to her when they saw her laying on the floor. They knelt down

"Ginny! Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up, wake up." Harry stated "Please wake up."

"She won't wake," a voice explained the two turned and saw someone standing in a dark corner.

"Tom. Tom Riddle. What do you mean, she won't wake?" Harry asked.

"She's not...?" Alexis asked.

"She's still alive, but only just." Tom answered as he kept walking forward.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked.

" A memory preserved in a diary for 50 years." Tom explained.

Harry touched Ginny's hand, "She's cold as ice. Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up."

Tom Riddle picked up Harry's wand.

"You've got to help us, Tom. There's a basilisk." Harry stated.

"It won't come until it's called." Tom responded.

"Give me my wand, Tom." Harry stated as he stood up.

Alexis stayed on the ground, she placed a hand on Ginny's ready to throw her shield over the girl.

"You won't be needing it," Tom replied.

"We've got to go. We've got to save her." Harry insisted

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Tom stated "You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger."

Harry and Alexis looked confused.

"Yes, Harry, Alexis. It was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"No. She couldn't, She wouldn't." both stated.

"It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat...Ginny who wrote the threating messages on the walls"

"But why?" Alexis asked.

"Because I told her to." Tom answered. "You'll find I can be very persuasive, not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say in a kind of a trance. Still the power of the diary began to scare her. She tired to dispose of it in the girls' bathroom and then who should find it but you? Two of the very people, I was most anxious to meet."

"And why did you want to meet us?" Harry asked.

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could." Tom replied "so I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend" Harry stated.

"And you framed him, didn't you?" Alexis asked.

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent." Tom answered.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right though you," Harry and Alexis both stated.

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still in school..so I decided to leave behind a diary persevering my 16 year old self in its pages so that one day I would be able to lead another to finished Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well you haven't finished it this time, in a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again." Alexis stated as she stood up and faced Riddle with Harry.

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore for many months now, my new targets have been you two." Tom stated "How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

Alexis realized that he didn't know it was her, that she saved Harry all those years ago.

"why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Harry asked.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future." Tom replied. He began to write Tom Marvolo Riddle in midair with Harry's wand then flicked his wrist and rearranged the letters. That spelled out, I am Lord Voldemort.

"You. You're the Heir of Slytherin," Harry stated. "You're Voldemort,"

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name?" the 16 yr old Voldemort asked. "No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world." Alexis and Harry replied.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me." Riddle stated.

"He'll never been gone. Not as long as those who are remain are loyal to him." Alexis stated. They looked up as Fawkes cried out and came flying in.

"Fawkes?" harry asked.

Fawkes carried with him the Sorting Hat and dropped the hat and Harry caught it.

So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defenders, a songbird and an old hat." Riddle stated he turned and summoned the Basilisk. "Let's march the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter and Alexis Halliwell, a Charmed One."

one the snake began to come out, the two started running.

"Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter, Halliwell. It old obeys me."

Harry tripped and Alexis stopped in front of him, and threw the shield over both of them. Then Fawkes came back and blinded the basilisk,

"No!" Voldemort shouted. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you."

As soon as Harry was back on his feet Alexis dropped the shield, it took energy which she didn't have to spare to keep it up. They began to run again,

Alexis' snorted as she seen a couple of rats as she ran passed. She looked at Harry as they came to a dead in, the basilisk came closer to them, scenting or hearing their breathing,

Harry picked up a rock and threw it distracting the basilisk, causing it to turn and head in a different direction.

They jogged back out into the main part where Ginny was still there,

"Yes, Potter, Halliwell. The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead, and I will have ceased to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return very much alive."

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

Then the basilisk came back, a sword appeared in the hat.

"I'll stay and guard Ginny, Harry. You try to kill that thing." Alexis stated as she transfigured herself into her tiger form. She laid her sleek body around Ginny to tray and keep her warm.

As Harry fought the basilisk, Alexis watched and worried as Harry climbed on top on what she guessed was Salazar's head then he lost the sword, he finally managed to retrieve it and stabbed the basilisk though it's mouth. But one of the fangs stabbed him,

Alexis yowled in worried both for Ginny and Harry. The tiger stood up as Harry began walking over and carefully lead against him to support him, he finally fell and Alexis' nuzzled him in worry,

"Remarkable, isn't it how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body?" Riddle asked. "I'd guess you have little more then a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry. Then I will finish off the Charmed One."

Alexis changed back into her normal self and reached with Harry for the book,

"Funny, the damage a silly little book can do especially in the hands of a silly little girl." Tom stated.

Alexis nodded at Harry, "Go ahead and teach him what a silly little boy can do."

Harry took the book and flipped it open,

"What are you doing?" Tom asked worried

Harry raised the basilisk's fang, Tom finally realized what he as doing, "Stop. No!" Harry stabbed the book.

Alexis watched as Tom began to break apart as Harry stabbed the book. Finally with one last stab the memory of Tom Riddle was gone and Ginny awoke. Alexis help her sit up,

Ginny turned around. "It was me, But I swear, I didn't mean to. Riddle made me and" she fell silent when she noticed that Harry was holding his arm. "Harry, you're hurt."

"Don't worry," Harry stated. "Ginny, Lexi, you need to get yourselves out."

"I'm not leaving you," Alexis replied and was about to call for Carmela when Fawkes showed up again, the phoenix landed and stared into Harry's eyes.

"You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough." Harry told the bird

Fawkes lead over and blinked a few tears onto the wound on Harry's arm.

"of course, Phoenix tears have healing powers." Harry stated. "Thanks"

the three of them walked back to where the rock slide was at, and Carmela did something really amazing, she remotely orb them to the other side of the rocks. Where both she and Fawkes took the former teacher and students back up the girls' bathroom.

Alexis closed the entrance, telling never to listen to anyone but her again.

The following day, Alexis, Ron, and Harry stood in Professor Dumbledore's office right at his desk looking down at their shoes.

"You three realize, of course that in the past few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, sir." whispered the three students.

"There is sufficient evidence have you three expelled," Dumbledore went on.

"Yes, sir."

"Therefore, it is only fitting that you three receive Special Awards for Services to the School," Dumbledore finished.

The three glanced at each other, "thanks sir."

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban." Dumbledore asked as he stood up. "I believe we want our gamekeeper back."

after Ron left,

"First I want to thank you both. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." Dumbledore thanked them, "And second I sense something is troubling you, am I right, Harry?"

"It's just you see sir, I couldn't help but notice certain things, certain similarities between Tom Riddle and me." Harry explained.

"I see. Well you can speak Parseltongue, Harry. Why?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry didn't answered.

"Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken Harry he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar." Dumbledore explained.

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me?" Harry asked.

"Not intentionally but yes." Dumbledore replied

Alexis stood to the side while Harry and Professor Dumbledore were talking. She wanted to know how she got her shield that night but didn't want to ask.

"So the Sorting hat was right, I should be in Slytherin" Harry stated.

"It's true. You possess many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes. Determination, resourcefulness and if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules. Why, then, did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because I asked it too." Harry answered.

Exactly, Harry, Exactly which makes you different from Voldemort, it is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It's our choices." Dumbledore agreed

"Professor Dumbledore's right, Do I look like I should be one of the powerful Charmed Ones?" Alexis asked.

"If you want proof why you belong in Gryffindor then I suggest you look closely at this." Dumbledore suggested as he held up the sword.

Harry took it, then read the name engraved on it. "Godric Gryffindor"

"It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat." Dumbledore stated. Then the door swung open and in walked Malfoy Sr.

"Dobby." Harry and Alexis both greeted.

"So this is your master. The family you serve is the Malfoys." Harry realized.

Dobby nodded then coward as as Lucius glared at him.

"I will deal with you later," Lucius threatened. "Out of my way, Potter."

Alexis walked over to Harry, and whispered, "We're freeing Dobby, he can't serve this idiot a minute longer."

"So it's true. You have returned." Lucius stated.

"When the governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken into the Chamber they saw fit to summon me back." Dumbledore explained.

"Ridiculous." scoffed Lucius

Carmela orbed in then, shocking Malfoy. "Curiously, Lucius, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their family if they did not agree to suspend Professor Dumbledore in the first place."

"How dare you!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Beg your pardon?" Carmela asked sweetly

"My sole concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and, of course, it's students." Lucius got into Carmela's face.

"Get out of my face before I punch you in that perfect nose of yours." Carmela threatened, "I had just about being the nice Elder. You don't want to see me when I'm mad."

Lucius turned to Dumbledore "The culprit has been identified, I presume?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered.

"And? Who was it?" Lucius asks.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore answered just after glancing at Harry and Alexis. "Only this time he chose to act through somebody else by means of this." Dumbledore picked up Riddle's diary

Lucius was startled before regaining his composure "I see."

Dobby tugged on Harry's sleeve, and hummed 'It belongs to him.'

"Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter, and Ms. Halliwell discovered it." Dumbledore explained. "One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe."

"Trust me on that one, We Elders would dislike to give the word that the Malfoy family is ranked up there with warlocks." Carmela pointed one.

"Well, let us hope that Mr. Potter and Ms Halliwell always be around to save the day." Lucius stated turning to glare at the two.

"Don't worry, We will be." Alexis replied.

Lucius turned back around and nodded. "Dumbledore." he sweeps his cloak around, and turned "Come, Dobby. We're leaving." he proceed to kick Dobby off the steps leading to the Headmaster's desk.

After they left. Harry and Alexis turned to Dumbledore

"Sir? I wonder if we could have that." Harry asked nodding toward the diary.

After getting the book, Alexis and Harry went after Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry called

"Mr. Malfoy!" Alexis exclaimed.

When Lucius stopped and turned back around, acting like it was a waste of his time.

"We have something of yours." Alexis stated.

Harry shoved the book into Lucius' hand.

"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about." Lucius asked.

"I think you do, Sir." Harry insisted. "I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day at Diagon Alley."

"You do, do you?" Lucius asked before holding it out to Dobby who took it. "Why don't you prove it?" he turned around "Come, Dobby."

Alexis turned to Dobby, and whispered "Open it."

Dobby opened the book and in it's pages were a sock. His ears perked up when he saw this.

"Dobby." Lucius barked.

"Master has given Dobby a sock," Dobby stated

"What? I didn't give-" Lucius asked as he turned back around in confusion.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes." Dobby replied as he picked up the sock "Dobby is free."

Alexis smirked as Harry pulled up his pants leg and revealed and unsocked ankle.

"You lost me my servant!" Lucius exclaimed before pulling out his wand on of his cane. He came forward banishing his wand at both students when Dobby stepped in front of them.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter or Alexis Halliwell." Dobby stated before sending an blast of magic at Lucius causing him to fly backwards and land on the ground.

Lucius stood back up and glared at both of them. "Your parents were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words, Potter, Halliwell. One day soon you two are going to meet the same sticky end." he walked off.

Dobby turned "Harry Potter and Alexis Halliwell freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay them?"

"Just promise me something." Alexis replied

"Anything, ma'am." Dobby agreed.

"Never try to save our lives again." Harry stated.

Dobby just smiled.

Alexis knelt down, and kissed Dobby on the top of his head. "Other then that, We're going to be great friends."

At the Great Hall, everyone was sitting down waiting for the supper to begin.

"Welcome back, Sir Nicholas." called one of the Gryffindors

"Thank you." Sir Nicholas replied.

As he passed by Alexis, the young witch hybrid looked up.

"Good Evening, Sir Nicholas." Alexis greeted.

Sir Nicholas floated to the doors where he met Hermione.

"Hermione! Welcome back." Sir Nicholas greeted

"Thanks, Sir Nicholas." Hermione answered.

Neville turned and saw Hermione. "Harry. It's Hermione."

Alexis, Harry, and Ron stood up with smiles on their faces. Hermione smiled back and ran to meet them. She hugged both Alexis and Harry but she didn't hug Ron she just shook his hand.

"welcome back, Hermione." Ron greeted

"It's great to be back." Hermione replied. "Congratulations, I can't believe you solved it."

"We had loads of help from you." Harry stated.

"I made sure that basilisk can never return, he's nothing but ashes now." Alexis stated. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks." Hermione replied.

Professor McGonagall tapped on her goblet, "Could I have your attention, please?"

Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Before we begin the feast let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified."

everyone began to clap, all except Draco, who was looking rather disappointed.

"Also, in light of recent events as a school treat all exams have been canceled." Dumbledore announced.

Alexis cheered right with the rest of them, but she noticed Hermione mouth 'Oh, no.'

the doors to the great hall opened an in Hagrid.

"Sorry I'm late" Hagrid apologized "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol"

Hagrid stopped in front of the three Gryffindors and Alexis, "And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been you, Harry, Alexis, and Ron and Hermione, of course. I would still be you-know-where so I'd just like say thanks."

Harry stood up, "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." he hugged his friend.

Dumbledore stood up and began clapping. Which caused everyone else to clap.

Carmela orbed in then with a piece of paper in her hand, "I would apologized but, I feel that is not needed, I believe someone else needs to be apologizing,"

Alexis waded her way to Carmela, "What does that mean?"

"I've been doing some researching and I found some most enlightening news." Carmela answered, as she walked up to Dumbledore, "Apparently, someone's mother was adopted when she was a newborn."

"Whose?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Harry Potter" answered Carmela, shocking everyone in the Great Hall. "No one in the Ministry ever looked into Lily's past, she was the youngest daughter of Penelope Halliwell."

Alexis was shocked, she turned to look at Harry, who was really her adopted cousin. "We're related."

DarkPriestess66: I have no clue, why the last chapter had 38 words, it didn't unload right, but it's fixed now so go back and read it and hope you enjoyed Alexis' second year at Hogwarts...Make that Author error, i uploaded ch 32 by mistake last night or this morning, it was 2:30 am so you can't blame me, well you can but i hope you won't.


	33. Chapter 33

DarkPriestess66 says: Grams Halliwell is a little OOC in this, because she accepts Harry as her grandson, because he isn't a witch like she's used too, only a wizard and I hate the Dursleys. They shouldn't have treated Harry like a House-Elf.

It's been two weeks since the end of second term, Alexis Halliwell and Harry Potter still couldn't believe that Lily Potter nee Evans was really adopted by the Evans' family, and that Penelope 'Penny' Halliwell was her biological mother.

Harry and Alexis stood in the attic of the manor, looking at the one spell that could set everything right, the spell to summon the dead, Alexis figured something out over the last two years, she realized that you had to summon the person who died in the same country and not in the school.

"Ready?" Alexis asked as she set one finger on one of the candles willing them to light.

"As I'll ever be," Harry replied.

_Hear these words _

_hear my cry _

_Spirit from the _

_other side _

_Come to me_

_I summon thee _

_Cross now the Great Divide _

Alexis chanted, she and Harry decided that they would question Grams about Lily, a spirit formed in the circle of candles, it was Penny Halliwell.

"Hello, Grams." greeted Alexis as little coldly, "Mind telling us a few secrets."

"Secrets?" repeated Penny, feeling a cold dread in her heart.

"Yes, about your youngest daughter, the one you gave up for adoption." Alexis stated.

Penny walked out of the circle and became solid, she sat down on the sofa that was in the attic, "I never thought one of my secrets would come out, as you know as well as your sisters, I had many romantic interests,"

"Married four times, engaged six, and at least dated two more before you died," Alexis quoted.

Harry's jaw dropped when he heard that. Alexis' giggled despite herself and gently shut Harry's mouth.

"Its a hardship of being a Halliwell, relationships are doomed to fail at some point, unless the person is of the supernatural or doesn't care." Alexis explained,

"Yes, I did have another child with my first husband and yes, I did give her up, I thought I was doing the right thing because she wasn't showing signs of having magic, I couldn't let her be killed by demons, so after I found a loving couple who had already had a one daughter, I left her with them. Last thing I knew she and her new family moved to England." Penny explained,

"They named her Lily," Harry stated, "My mother."

Penny glanced at Harry, "Why didn't I see it before, you have her eyes,"

With having everything explained, that indeed Lily Potter was indeed a Halliwell, without having the wiccan side of magic or at least for all they knew. She could have controlled the magic and didn't let anyone see. Everything was the same, except having Harry live in the manor. Whenever Demons showed up Alexis protected Harry with her shield because they couldn't use underage magic. Two weeks later, Carmela came to take them back to England where they would collected the rest of Harry's things. Stuff he didn't take with him to school. Like drawings past letters from their friends and used a lot of memory dust on the Dursleys, so they wouldn't remember who Harry Potter is or Lily Potter was. Oh and a little incident of Marge Dursley, who decided to bad mouth Lily and James, Harry used Accidental magic on her, and she swelled like a balloon.

They were waiting for Carmela to orb back from 'Up There' when they heard something in the bushes. A huge black dog stared at them, with glowing yellow eyes.

Harry raised his wand then fell backwards, next thing they knew there was a huge triple decker bus in front of them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening," the conductor greeted before looked around only to see Harry down on the ground, "What you doing down there?"

"I fell over." Harry answered

"What you fell over for?" Stan asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry replied as Alexis helped him stand

"Well, come on, then." Stan ushered. "Let's not wait for the grass to grow."

Harry and Alexis step around the bus to look at the bushes where that huge dog was. There wasn't anything there.

"What you looking at?" Stan asked as he too looked around

"Nothing." answered Alexis

"Well come on, then. in." Stan stated.

Harry was about to get his trunk. When Stan stopped him

"No, No, no. I'll get this. You get in." Stan stated.

Stan ushered them to the front where the driver was waiting, Stan tapped on the glass. "Take her away, Ern."

"Yeah, take it away, Ernie." a shrunken head repeated. "It's going to be bumpy ride."

The bus shot off, causing the thirteen year olds to fall backwards into the beds that were

there,

"What did you say your names were?" Stan asked as he looked at them.

"We didn't" Alexis answered as both her and Harry held on to a metal post for dear life.

"Whereabouts are you headed?" Stan asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London." Harry replied.

"You hear that? 'The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London." Stan repeated.

"The Leaky Cauldron. If you have the pea soup make sure you eat it, before it eats you." the shrunken head suggested.

'_This driver needs to retire!_' Alexis thought as she felt like she was going to lose the contents of her stomach.

"But the Muggles. Can't they see us?" Harry asked.

"Muggles? They don't see nothing, do they?" Stan asked.

"No, but if you jab them with a fork, they feel." the Shrunken head added.

Around the street the bus flew.

"Ernie, little old lady at 12 o'clock!" the Shrunken head exclaimed.

After the bus started again, Harry and Alexis seen the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ the headlines were Escape from Azkaban.

"Who is that man?" Harry asked

"Who is that? That's Sirius Black that is, Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Sirius Black." Stan repeated then leaned in closer, "He's a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it."

"How did he escape?" Alexis asked. She looked at the man in the picture, he was filthy looking, skinny and above all dangerous looking.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Stan replied. "He's the first one that done it. He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who, I reckon you've heard of him."

"Yeah, him I heard of." Harry replied

Alexis nodded in agreement.

Finally after a heart stopping ride, they finally arrived alive at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Halliwell, at last." Greeted Tom

they walked in and was shown to where the Minister was waiting for them. Harry smiled at the sight of his owl.

"Hedwig." Harry greeted.

Alexis saw her Eagle-owl sitting right next to Hedwig. "Kuari." they went over and petted their owls who nibbled on their fingers affectionately.

"Right smart birds, you got there, Mr. Potter, Ms. Halliwell. They arrived here just five minutes before yourselves." the barkeeper stated.

A man cleared his throat, "As the Minister for Magic, it is my duty to inform, Mr. Potter and you, Ms. Halliwell that earlier this evening that Vernon Dursley's sister was located a little south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched immediately. She has been properly punctured and her memory modified. She will have no recollection that you were ever there, so that's that and no harm done. Pea soup?"

"No thanks." Alexis stated.

"Minister?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" the Minister answered

"I don't understand." Harry replied

"Understand?" repeated the Minister

"I broke the law. Underage wizards can't use magic at home." Harry explained. "well my home is the Halliwell Manor now, but you understand."

The two showed up at the same time as Marge Dursley, she saw something about Lily and James Potter and Harry was pissed off and caused Marge to swell up like a balloon

"Come now. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their adoptive aunts." the Minister replied. "On the other hand, not waiting for the Elder Carmela, given the state of things was very, very irresponsible."

"The state of things, sir?" Alexis and Harry asked.

"We have a killer on the loose." the Minister replied.

"Sirius Black, you mean?" Harry asked. "But what's he got to do with us?"

"Nothing, of course. You're both safe. And that's what matters." Minister Fudge replied. "And day after tomorrow you'll be your way back to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks, I took the liberty of having them brought here. Now Tom will show you to your rooms."

Harry and Alexis both called their owls to them, and were about to leave when the Minister stopped them"Oh, by the way, Harry, Alexis. Whilst you're here it would be best if you didn't wander."

the next day, Alexis was sitting in Harry's room. She didn't even look at the books in her room, after one of them pretty much snarled at her, she used the crystals to form a cage around it.

"Harry don't even think about releasing that book. That thing in alive." Alexis warned. But Harry didn't listen and opened the book anyway. "What an idiot."

the book began to chase after Harry, who jump on the bed to get away from it. The Monster book of monsters lives up to it's name. Harry had to use his shoe to draw out the book, from underneath the bed and jump on it.

They walked into the hallway to see an all to familiar rat being chased by a cat well two cats, one being Snowdrop, who didn't even look up at his charge.

"I'm warning you, Hermione. Keep that beast away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." Ron warned, "Isn't that Snowdrop?"

"it's a cat, Ronald. what do you expect? It's in his nature." Hermione replied.

"A cat? Is that what they told you?" Ron asked. "Looks like a pig with hair."

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush." Hermione retorted. Alexis saw Hermione cuddled the cat, "Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy."

"Harry." Ron greeted, "Lexi."

"Harry, Lexi." Hermione greeted,

Alexis and Harry were looking at a picture of a old _Daily Prophet_, where the Weasley family were on vacation,

"Egypt, What's it like?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant. Loads of old stuff like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself." Ron replied.

"You know the Egyptians used to worship cats," Hermione pointed out,

"Along with the dung beetle," retorted Ron

"Not flashing that clipping again?" George asked.

"I haven't shown anyone." Ron answered.

Fred reached over and took it, "No, not soul. Not unless you count Tom."

"The day maid." George added

"Night maid." Fred seconded.

"Cook."

"The bloke who fixed the toilet,"

"In other words, He shown that clipping to everyone in the Leaky Cauldron," Alexis stated, before she saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, Alexis." Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Mrs. Weasley," both teens greeted before standing up and hugged the woman

"Good to see you, dears." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Good to see you." Harry replied.

"Got everything, you need?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes, everything is all upstairs." Harry replied.

"Me too." Alexis seconded,

"Harry Potter, Alexis Halliwell." Mr. Weasley greeted

"Must I remind you two, just to call me Lexi, I think I'm a member of your family too." Alexis complained

"Harry, Alexis, wonder if I might have a word?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, Sure." replied both teens again.

They walked around the corner away from the rest,

"Looking forward to a new term?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"yeah. It should be great." Harry replied

"If we can have a nice year this time." Alexis muttered.

"Harry, Lexi, some within the Ministry would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to reveal to you both," Arthur stated. "but I think that you need to know the facts. You are in danger. Grave danger."

"Personally, my life has been threatened since I regain my powers two years ago." Alexis replied.

"Had this anything to do with Sirius Black, sir?" Harry asked.

Alexis stared at the wanted poster of Sirius Black, she couldn't shake the feeling she knew him from somewhere deep within her own shady past.

"What do you know about Sirius Black, Harry, Lexi?" Arthur asked.

"Only that he's escaped from Azkaban." Alexis replied.

"Do you know why?" Arthur asked yet again.

Both teens shook their heads.

"Thirteen years ago when you both stopped.." Arthur began

"Voldemort." Harry stated.

"Don't say his name." Arthur stated.

"Sorry," Harry apologized,

"When you both stopped You-Know-Who Black lost everything, but to this day, he still remains a faithful servant and in his mind you are the only thing that stands in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power, and that is why he has escaped from Azkaban." Arthur explained. "To find you."

"and kill me." Harry finished.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Alexis asked.

Arthur looked at her, "You don't know the rumors that are going around about your past, everyone thinks you're the missing Morgana Black, his only daughter."

Alexis paled she knew that her real first name was Morgana but if she was truly the daughter of a mass murderer what would she do?

"Harry, Lexi. Swear to me that whatever you might hear you won't go looking for Black." Arthur requested

"Mr. Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about my biological father, but I know that if he comes after Harry, Sirius Black will have one bloody fight on his hands." Alexis stated.


	34. Chapter 34

The following day at the train station, everyone was already boarded and waiting to go. When Mrs. Weasley came running up with Scabbers.

Ron reached out the window and took the rat.

"Don't lose him!" called Mrs. Weasley.

The Golden Quartet were making their way to find and an compartment,

"I didn't blow her up, I just lost control," Harry stated after explaining the incident with Marge Dursley,

"Brilliant," Ron replied,

"Honestly, Ron. It's not funny," Hermione chastised "Harry was lucky not to be expelled,"

"He was lucky not to be arrested or have the Elders after him" Alexis pointed out,

"I still think it's brilliant," Ron stated.

They stopped by a compartment with only one person in it, who was looking to be asleep.

"Come on, Everywhere else is full." Hermione stated. She opened the door, and went inside, Alexis sat in the middle of Ron and Hermione, with Snowdrop.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R.J Lupin," Hermione answered.

"Do you know everything?" Ron asked, "How is it she knows everything."

Alexis sighed and pointed up at the trunk above them, "It's on his suitcase, Ronald."

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked

"Seems to be. Why?" asked Hermione,

Harry stood up and closed the sliding glass door, "We gotta tell you something,"

after a explanation on the murderer and why he escaped. Rain finally began to pour,

"Let me this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you and Lexi?" Ron asked.

"yeah" Harry nodded,

"that isn't even the half of it, everyone in the Wizarding world thinks I'm his missing daughter," Alexis added

"But they'll catch Black, won't they?" Hermione asked looking at Ron. "I mean, everyone is looking for him."

"Sure, Except no one has every broken out of Azkaban before and he's murderous, raving lunatic," Ron replied,

"Thanks, Ron" Harry and Alexis stated sarcastically

the train slowed to a stop, the breaks squeaking on the rails,

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked. "We can't be there yet,"

Harry opened the door along with everyone else and looked out, then a sudden jolt sent everyone back into their seats.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, his voice was slightly cracking with fear.

"I don't know. Maybe we've broken down." Harry replied,

"I don't like this at all," Alexis murmured.

"Ouch, Ron. That was my foot." Hermione stated

Ron held his hand up to the window which was now fogged up. "There's something moving out there."

The lights flickered out, Alexis huddled in the bench, she never told anyone but she had a slight case of being afraid of the dark,

"I think someone's coming aboard," Ron stated.

The train jerked and Alexis gasped, she could see her breathe now, she didn't now what was happening, the train jerked again startling everyone.

"Bloody Hell! What's happening?" Ron exclaimed.

They looked over at the sliding glass as a shadowy cloaked figure glide toward their compartment, it opened the door,

Alexis stared at the creature, _"I am light, I am one to strong to fight, Go back to dark where shadows dwell, You can not have this Halliwell, Now go away and leave my sight, And take away this endless night." _she repeated the spell over and over, and found out she could resist the power of this creature, whatever it is, trying to suck the happiness right out of her,

but as she found out of when she looked around that Harry wasn't so lucky, he was passed out on the seat, while the new professor stood over them with his wand pointed at the creature, and a bright mist light came out and the creature retreated.

Alexis scrambled to her feet and over to Harry's side, "Harry." she patted his cheek, "Come on, cousin wake up."

a few seconds or was in minutes later, Alexis wasn't so sure, but she sighed in relief as Harry began to open his eyes,

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

Alexis handed Harry, his glasses,

"Thank you," muttered Harry.

"Here, eat this. It's help." Lupin stated holding out a piece of chocolate. "It's all alright. It's chocolate,"

"What was that thing that came?" asked Harry,

"It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." Lupin answered. "It was searching the train for Sirius Black."

"Unless he's in our trunks, I doubt he's on the train." Alexis stated.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver," Lupin excused himself leaving the chocolate next to Harry the stood up went to the door, he turned back and found Harry wasn't eating the chocolate, "Eat. You'll feel better." he left after that.

"What happen to me?" Harry asked.

"Well, you sort of went rigid." Ron replied. "We thought maybe you were having a fit or something."

"And did either of you three, you know pass out?" Harry asked.

Alexis shook her head, "No, I was reciting the spell. Grams taught me."

"No." Ron seconded. "I felt weird though. Like I'd never be cheerful again."

"But someone was screaming," Harry stated. "A woman."

"No one was screaming, Harry." Hermione replied.

Harry turned to look out the window, Alexis felt like something was wrong,

"I knew I should have suggested a wiccaning for you." Alexis stated after a moment of silence.

The train arrived at the station, Alexis, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to one of the carriages to get out of the rain.

Before the feast began after the Sorting, Professor Flitwick's choir class sang, while Alexis played accompany on her guitar along with few other students playing instruments. After they were finished, they broke apart going back to their tables,

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and walked over to a podium, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become to befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck professor."

Lupin stood and nodded to the students as they welcomed him by clapping.

"Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Hermione stated.

"Potter, Potter." whispered Draco,

Harry, Alexis and Ron turned.

"It's it true you fainted?" Draco asked, "I mean, you actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron stated.

They turned back around,

"How did he find out?" Harry asked.

"Just forget it," Alexis answered, "He's just jealous, he has to share his cousin with someone else."

They turned back to Dumbledore and listened to the rest of the speech.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other then our own Rebeus Hagrid."

The clapping began again.

"Finally, on more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic, and by the Elders of the wiccan side of magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore finished.

After the feast the students filed out lead by the new Head Boy Percy Weasley,

Alexis walked to her dormitory to find Melinda Warren covering her ears like she was in pain,

"Are you alright?" Asked Alexis

"The fat lady won't stop singing, its worse then a siren's song." Melinda replied,

Alexis gave her pass word, this year was 'Bless it be,'

Carmela was waiting, "Hello, tiger."

"Hey." greeted Alexis with a yawn,

"You know this would be the time to catch up with friends," Carmela suggested.

Alexis shook her head, "why they would only be asking how did Harry like the manor and being in th states."

"You have a point, girls today are so nosy." Carmela agreed.

Alexis stayed up with Carmela drinking butterbeer, which the Elder said was better back when she was alive, and eating candy. Before going to bed.

The first class of the year was Ancient Runes, for Hermione and Alexis shared this class, along with a few others like Muggle Studies.

"first, you must broaden your minds, First, You must look beyond!" finished the teacher's speech,

"What a load of rubbish," Hermione stated as she and Alexis just appeared in Divination class

"Where did you two come from?" Ron asked.

"Us?" Hermione asked.

"We've been here all this time." Alexis stated.

"You, boy is your grandmother quite well?" Professor Trelawney asked as she looked at Neville.

"I think so." Neville answered

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give the me the cup." Professor Trelawney, she walked up to Ron and gasped "Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are"

"Sure," Ron agreed

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see." Trelawney stated.

"Yeah, um..Harry's got sort of wonky cross. That's trials and suffering and that there could be the sun and that's happiness. So you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." Ron stated

"Give me the cup." Trelawney ordered when she had the cup she dropped it and jump back afraid, "oh, my dear boy. My dear you have the Grim."

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" asked Seamus

"Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim. 'Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of death." another student read from a book.

After class the quartet were heading for Care of Magical Creatures,

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked

"oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a woolly discipline." Alexis replied, "Even Pheebs can't control her gift of premonition, it all depends, if a subject or place has a strong emotional energy."

"Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject." Hermione added.

"I agree." Alexis agreed

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking?" Ron asked.

"a fair few." replied Alexis and Hermione.

"Hang on. That's not possible. Ancient Runes in at the same time as Divination." Ron stated. "You have to be in two classes at once."

Hermione and Alexis walked on ahead,

"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, 'Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future,'" Hermione sarcastically stated.

Finally made it down to Hagrid's hut, where the Slytherins and Gryffindors were waiting.

"That's it. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking if you don't mind." Hagrid stated "I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me."

they followed him to a paddock.

"Right, you lot Lessing chattering. Form a group over there." Hagrid stated. "And open your books to page 49."

Alexis looked down at the book that was tied shut, there was no way she was going to open it.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked.

"Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me." Hagrid answered

Neville didn't listen and his book started to try and eat him.

"I think they're funny," Hermione stated.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny, witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco retorted

Harry walked up to him, "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Wasn't you that ran screaming in terror first year?" Alexis asked.

Draco walked up like he was going to challenge Harry then backed off looking frighten "Dementor! Dementor!"

"that isn't funny Draco," Alexis snapped as the others jumped afraid and looked.

Hermione grabbed Harry's robes and lead him away, "Just ignore him."

Ron sighed as Neville came up his uniform in shreds "You're supposed to stroke it."

Hagrid clear his throat and introduced a creature that looked like a cross between a horse and a bird. "Isn't he beautiful?" he gave the creature a dead ferret. "Say Hello to Buckbeak."

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff." Hagrid answered. "First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do. Now who'd like to come say hello?"

the entire group stepped backward leaving Harry standing alone.

Harry was instructed to bow and wait until Buckbeak bowed back which he did after a moment, after Harry petted him, Hagrid put him on Buckbeak's back for a ride.

When they got back from flying around the castle and lake, Draco being a foolish git he is, walked up to Buckbeak without bowing. "You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!"

Buckbeak reared up and came down at Draco, and slashed Draco's arm with his sharp talons.

"It's killed me!" Draco moaned.

"Calm down. It's just a scratch!" Hagrid replied.

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital." Hermione exclaimed

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it." Hagrid stated as he bent down and picked up Draco.

"You're gonna regret this," Draco whined.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid informed.

"You and your bloody chicken!" finished Draco.

That afternoon in the great hall, some students were working on homework.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky, Madam Pomfrey said another minute and I could've lost my arm." Draco replied. "I can't do homework for weeks."

"Listen to the idiot. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Draco, you have another arm." Alexis snapped, as she was looking in the Book of Shadows, there were new pages added and she didn't add them.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired," Harry stated.

"I hear Draco's father's furious. We haven't heard the end of this." Hermione explained.

Seamus came running with a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _"He's been sighted!"

"Who?" Neville asked

"Sirius Black!" Seamus stated.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here." Hermione read the paper.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"With dementors at every entrance?" asked someone

"Dementors? He's already slipped past them once. Who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus replied.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." another Gryffindor replied.

Harry and Alexis stared at the picture of a screaming Sirius Black.

Defense Against The Dark Arts class was starting.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Professor Lupin asked. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a boggart, that is." one student answered

"Very good, Mr. Thomas." Professor Lupin replied, "Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione replied,

Ron turned around and saw Hermione and Alexis standing next to him. "Whey did they get here?"

"Boggarts are shape-shifters." Hermione explained.

"They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most." Alexis added. "That's what makes them so-"

"So terrifying, yes, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart." Lupin explained "let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me, _Riddikulus_!"

Lupin explained that laughter was the key to defeating a boggart, Neville was scared of Professor Snape, that is when everyone started practicing against it.

Alexis took her turn after Parvati, the clown stared at her for a few seconds before changing into a demon, with only half a face,

Alexis' froze as she saw what she most feared, the creature stalked forward. Then orbs filled the room right in front of Alexis, Carmela stood before the boggart and it changed into a bird-type creature, the Elder pulled out a wand,

"_Riddikulus!_" Carmela shouted and the bird lost its feathers,

"Carmela," the thirteen year old squeaked then ran into her Elder's arms.

Carmela took Alexis to the side, and watch as Harry stood up and the boggart turned into a dementor and Lupin jump in front of Harry making the boggart turn into a full moon,

"_Riddikulus_!" Lupin stated turning the moon into a balloon. Then pulling the boggart back into the closet where in came from, and dismissing the class.

Lupin walked over to where Carmela was holding the shaking Alexis in her arms,

"What was that the boggart turned into?" Lupin asked.

"The Source of All Evil," Carmela answered.


	35. Chapter 35

The weekend arrived and the students were in the courtyard of Hogwarts, waiting for more students to come out,

"Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school that privilege shall not be extended again." McGonagall informed the students.

Alexis watched as Harry walk up to McGonagall

"No permission form signed, no visiting the village." McGonagall stated. "That's the rule, Potter."

That is when Alexis realized that Harry must have forgotten his permission form.

"Those with permission, follow me, those without, stay put." Filch stated.

Carmela orbed in, holding a form in her hand, she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I orbed back to the manor and got his permission form. It's signed and everything."

Alexis walked up and looped her arm though Harry's "Come on, Cousin."

Walking along the streets, Harry looked up at the Elder. Ron, Alexis, and Hermione weren't there they went to Honeyduke's

"Carmela, Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"You want to know why Professor Lupin stopped you from facing that boggart, yes?" Carmela replied. "I thought it'd be obvious. He assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"I did think of Voldemort at first," Harry replied. "but then I remembered that night on the train and the dementor."

"he and I are very impressed, that suggests what you fear the most is fear itself." Carmela reasoned. "That is very wise."

"Before I fainted I heard something. A woman screaming." Harry explained.

"Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories. Our pain becomes their power." Carmela informed him.

"I think it was my mother the night she was murdered." Harry stated.

"The very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately," Carmela responded, "Even Lupin recognized you. Not by your scar, by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's "

Harry just looked at her, Carmela sighed. "Yes, Oh yes, I knew her and Lupin knew her as well. Your mother was there for Lupin at a time when no else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves."

Carmela looked at Harry, as he was smiling slightly,

"what about my father?" Harry asked

"Your father, James, on the other hand, he had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble. A talent, I know he passed on to you." Carmela answered. The Elder placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and smiled gently "You're more like them than you know, Harry. In time, you'll come to see just how much."

"How do you know so much?" Harry asked.

"I've kept my hand in this side part of magic for fifteen years, the rest I learned by asking around. There are some whitelighters knew James and Lily. But they can't see because it's against the rules," Carmela replied, "Also I helped out when time permitted in the first war against Voldemort."

They went back to the Castle then, Ron, Hermione, and Alexis caught up with them.

"Honeyduke's Sweetshop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's joke shop." Ron stated "We never got to go to the Shrieking Shack. You hear it's the most-"

"Haunted building in Britain. I know." Harry interrupted.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Probably Neville forgot the password again." Ron replied.

"Hey" Neville replied.

"Oh, you're there." Ron replied.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me! I'm Head Boy!" Percy's voice stated "Get back, all of you."

Carmela hovered above their heads, "No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been searched," then she orbed off to tell the Headmaster.

Ginny came down the stairs. "The Fat Lady! She's gone!"

the portrait was in shreds, Alexis gasped then rushed to her own dormitory, finding it safe but not even Melinda would allow her to enter, "I'm sorry, my child, but it's for your own safety."

"Serves her right. She was a terrible singer." Ron stated. As Alexis came back.

"It's not funny, Ron." Hermione stated

"Keep calm, everyone. Break in fours. Back to your common room." A Ravenclaw perfect tried to calm everyone down.

"Everyone quiet. The Headmaster's here. " Percy stated.

"Come on, move." Dumbledore ordered

"You heard. Move!" shouted Carmela making her way up with Dumbledore. She was in her Elder mode now.

"Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady." Dumbledore ordered.

"There's no need for ghosts, professor. The Fat Lady is there." Filch answered pointing to another paining where the Lady was hiding. With that all the students started running up the stairs. Ignoring Percy's protests.

"Dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked as they got to her.

"Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" cried the Fat Lady

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore whispered then turned back to the students "The rest of you, to the Great Hall."

Alexis had Carmela get the Book of Shadows, since it was a copy and linked with the original, any dark wizard could have access to the Charmed Powers.

That night, the students slept in the Great Hall in sleeping bags conjured by the Headmaster. Alexis and Harry lay away staring in each other eyes, while listening to the the teachers,

"I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery. There's nothing there" Filch's voice informed.

"Thank you." Dumbledore replied.

"The third floor's clear too, sir." Flitwick stated.

"Very good,"

"I've done the dungeons." Snape stated. "No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle."

"Not even in Alexis' dormitory," Carmela's voice stated. Shocking the hybrid, Carmela was searching the castle too, what did the Elders know they didn't want Alexis to find out about?

"I didn't really expect him to linger." Dumbledore replied.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?" Snape asked. "To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own completely undetected?"

Carmela stared at Snape, "I hope you know, I orb here on the time undetected as you put it. I'm sure that Black isn't a Darklighter."

"Completely remarkable, yes." Dumbledore agreed.

"Any theories on how he managed it?" Snape asked.

Carmela stayed quiet as she checked along the lines of students, to see if they were really sleeping.

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"You may recall prior to the start of term I expressed concerns about your appointment of Professor-" Snape began

But Professor Dumbledore cut him off, "Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it. I'm quite convinced the castle is safe and I'm more than willing to send the students to their houses."

Alexis seen Dumbledore and Snape walking closer and she shut her eyes, Harry followed her example and shut his eyes as well.

"What about Potter and Halliwell? Should they be warned?" Snape asked.

"Perhaps, but for now, let them sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud." Dumbledore answered

"I will explain everything to Alexis later, when I think the time is right," Carmela answered. "it is not your place to meddle in her past."

A month had past, nothing out of the normal, wake up go to class, having a completely confused Ron as to why, Hermione and Alexis were not in class one minute and there the next. Alexis getting her first and last chance to visit 'Up there' when a warlock stole the powers of whitelighter, and had to be vanquished by the Power of Four.

Snape walked into the Defense Against the Art's Classroom, waving his wand the blinds on the windows, then pulled down a movie screen,

"Turn to page 394," Snape ordered

"Excuse me, sir. Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?" Snape asked. "Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394."

"Werewolves?" Ron asked.

"Sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks." Hermione stated

"We're not meant to start that for weeks," Alexis asked as Seamus looked at like she just appeared out of thin air.

"Quiet." Snape stated.

"When did they come in? Did you see them come in?" Ron asked

"Now, Which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked

Alexis and Hermione raised their hands.

"No one?" Snape asked yet again. "How disappointing,"

"Please, sir. An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into a animal. A werewolf has no choice." Hermione answered. "With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend, if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of it's own kind."

Draco howled in the classroom,

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That's the second time you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger." Snape replied. "Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"He's got a point, you know." Ron whispered.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape stated. "As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it."

"It's Quidditch tomorrow." Harry stated

"Then I suggested you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394."

"the term werewolf is an contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word '_wer' _which means 'Man,' and 'wolf' werewolf, man-wolf. There are several ways to become a werewolf. They include being given the power of shape-shifting being bitten by a werewolf. " Snape went on and on.

Alexis found herself wanting to fall asleep.

The next day, Alexis found herself torn between the Hufflepuff team and Gryffindor team, for she was dating the Capitan and Seeker of the Hufflepuff team Cedric Diggory and her cousin by blood and adoption was the Seeker of the Gryffindor team.

"Go whoever!" cheered Alexis, she was watching from on the top stands where no one was allowed to be, except for her and Carmela, for if something would happen Carmela could orb and save one of them.

Alexis' eyes widen in horror as she saw Cedric being stuck by lightning, then she nearly fainted when she saw Harry falling.

Carmela seen what happen and remotely orbed Cedric to the ground, she noticed her second charge falling and was about to orb to save him when she hear Dumbledore's voice.

"Aresto momentum!"

A second later the Gryffindor team and Hufflepuff team were in the hospital wing, waiting for their Seekers to awaken. Alexis, Ron, and Hermione were there too. Alexis sitting by Cedric and checking on Harry as well.

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Fred asked.

"Peaky?" Ron replied.

"What do you expect? He fell over 100 feet." Fred replied

"Come on, Ron. Let's walk you off the tower and see what you like." suggested George.

"Probably a right sight better then he normally does," Harry stated.

Alexis heard his voice and came over as Madam Pomfrey came over to check on Cedric "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, Brilliant." Harry replied.

"You gave us right good scare," George stated.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, you fell off your broom," Ron answered.

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?" Harry asked.

"No one blames you, Harry." Hermione answered. "Dementors aren't supposed to be on the grounds, Dumbledore's furious. After he saved you he sent them off."

"Carmela is one pretty pissed off Elder, after she made sure you were alive, she orbed back 'Up There' and I think she's giving the others a verbal beating," Alexis stated before hearing Madam Pomfrey's complaints about Cedric. "I'm going to offer my services to Madam Pomfrey, maybe I can get that boyfriend of mine to stay still." she turned and walked off.

"There's something else you should know too." Ron hesitated "When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and" he showed Harry his now broken broom.

The next day, Harry and Alexis was walking with Professor Lupin, since Carmela wasn't back yet.

"I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick. Is there no chance of fixing it?" Lupin asked.

"No." Harry replied.

"Professor, why do the dementors affect me so?" Harry asked. "I mean, more then the others."

"Listen. Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk this earth." Lupin replied.

"I doubt that," Alexis stated thinking about the countless demons, warlocks, other evilness she and her sisters had to vanquish on what seemed like a daily basis.

"They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory until a person is left absolutely nothing but his worse experiences." Lupin explained. "You are not weak, Harry."

"Professor Lupin is right, Harry. You have Halliwell blood running in your veins, like me." Alexis seconded.

"Dementors affect you most because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine." Lupin stated. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Alexis looked at Lupin, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"I'm scared, professor." Harry admitted.

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't." Lupin replied.

"I need to know how to fight them. You could teach me. You made the one on the train go away." Harry stated.

"There was only one that night." Lupin countered.

"But you made it go away." Alexis whispered.

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry, Lexi." Lupin stated. "But as the dementors seen to have developed an interest in you, perhaps I should teach you and you're welcome to join, Alexis, it seems like you and Harry are tied at the hip. But after the holidays. For now, I need to rest."

one wintry afternoon Harry and Alexis stared out of the clock tower, they were forbidden to leave this weekend because of sightings of Sirius Black in Hogsmeade.

After watching everyone leave, Harry and Alexis decided to sneak out of Hogwarts still. They used the invisibility cloak but was caught by Fred and George. Who saw their footprints in the snow.

They were dragged into a corner and were shoved onto a step.

"Let us go, come on, guys." Harry stated.

"Now Harry. Come and join the big boys, you too Alexis." the twins stated.

"what are you doing?" Alexis asked.

They shoved a packet of parchment in Harry's hand.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked.

"'What's this rubbish?' he says" Fred replied, "It's the secret to our success."

"It's a wrench giving to you two" George added

"But we've decided that your needs are greater then ours." Fred interrupted. "George, if you will."

George pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry and Alexis stared at the parchment as it revealed a map.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Harry read

"we owe them so much," George stated.

"Hang on. This is Hogwarts. And that no. is that really?" Alexis asked as she saw two names in Dumbledore's office,

"Dumbledore. In his study pacing." Fred replied.

"Does that a lot, Carmela is with him. She's been there a lot." George stated.

"So this map shows-?" Harry asked

"Everyone" Alexis finished.

"where they are."

What' they're doing."

"Brilliant! Where did you get it?" Harry asked.

"From Flich's office, First year." Fred answered

"There are seven secret passageways out of the castle." George explained, "We'd recommend this one."

"The One-eyed Witch passageway," Fred stated

"Leads you to Honeyduke's." George finished.

"Hurry, Filch is heading this way." Fred informed.

"And don't forget when you're done, just give it a tap and say: Mischief Managed. Otherwise, anyone can read it." George stated.

Alexis and Harry snuck out of Hogwarts then and went to Hogsmeade. On their way out the door, Harry snatched Neville's lollipop.

They walked until they reached the Shrieking Shack, and saw Hermione and Ron.

"I'll bet those to get together someday." Alexis whispered. But then Draco and his cronies came up.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Draco stated. "You two shopping for your new dram home? Bit grand for you isn't it, Weasle-Bee? Don't your family sleep in one room?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron stated looking down.

"Not very friendly, boys, I think it's time we teach Weasle-Bee how to respect his superiors" Draco stated.

"Hope you don't mean yourself." Hermione stated

"How dare you talk to me! You filthy little mudblood!" Draco exclaimed. Then was hit by a snowball.

"Who is that?" called Draco.

More snowballs came and hit Draco and his cronies.

"Don't stand there! Do something!" Draco ordered.

Alexis stayed hidden while Harry went and tortured Draco some more up close. She wanted to laugh as Malfoy ran away.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't forget about me," Alexis called out as she slid down the small hill.

"Bloody hell, Harry. That was not funny." Ron stated.

As Alexis, Harry and Hermione were laughing.

They went back to Hogsmeade and told Hermione and Ron about the map.

"Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map." Ron complained.

"He won't keep it. He'll turn it over to Professor McGonagall." Hermione stated. "Aren't you."

"Sure, Along with his Invisibility Cloak." Alexis retorted.

"Look who it is. Madam Rosmerta." Hermione teased. "Ron fancies her."

"That's not true!" Ron exclaimed.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Cornelius!'

"Allow me," Hagrid stated then pulled up the Minister's sled's door. "Sorry about that."

The Minister hopped out, "Rosmerta, My dear. I hope business is good."

"It'd be a lot better if the Ministry wasn't sending dementors into my pub every other night!" Madam Rosmerta replied walking up shaking a hammer in the Minister's face.

"we have a killer on the loose." Cornelius replied.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade!" Rosmerta exclaimed.

Carmela orbed in then, "Sorry I'm late,"

"No you're just in time." the Minister replied.

"And what would bring him here?" Rosmerta asked.

"Harry Potter." the minister answered

"Harry Potter?" Rosmerta asked.

"And Alexis Halliwell." Carmela added.

Harry and Alexis put back on the cloak and went inside and followed after Professor McGonagall, the Minister, Carmela and Rosmerta.

"Tell me what this is all about." Rosmerta stated after closing the door.

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents realized they were marked for death, remember? They hid. Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black and he told You-Know-Who." McGonagall explained.

"Not only did Black lead him to the Potters that night but he also killed Peter Pettigrew!" the Minister stated.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta repeated.

"Little lump of a boy. Always trailing after Black." McGonagall replied

"I remember him, Never let James and Sirius out of his sight." Rosmerta stated "What happened."

"Peter tried to warn the Potters and might have, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black." McGonagall answered

"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him!" the Minister's added "A finger. That's all that was left. A finger. Nothing else."

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters but he's the reason they're dead. He wants to finish things." McGonagall stated.

"I don't believe it." Rosmerta stated

"That's not the worst of it." Carmela spoke up for the first time since entering, her eyes were locked onto her charges she could sense they were in the room.

"What could be worse?" Rosmerta asked

"This: Sirius Black was and remains to this day Harry Potter's godfather." McGonagall

"Also there was a baby girl that was with the Potters the night they died. I saved her because it's her destiny to be a Charmed One. Alexis Halliwell is Sirius Black's daughter." Carmela stated.

Harry and Alexis ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the snow.

Hermione and Ron found them where the Shrieking Shack is located.

Alexis had her arms around Harry's neck as he was sobbing, she too was sobbing because Lily and James were her family as well.

"Harry, Lexi, what happened?" Hermione asked after she pulled the cloak off of them.

"He was their friend and he betrayed them." Harry replied. "He was their friend! I hope he finds me. When he does I'm going to be ready! when he does I'm going to kill him!"

Spring came and with it, the most devastating news a thirteen year old witch could get.

Carmela orbed into the great hall after Alexis' and Harry's first lesson with Professor Lupin.

Alexis stood up from the table as Carmela walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, So very sorry. But Prue's gone."

Alexis' world shattered, her knees gave out, as she collapsed into Carmela's arms.

"I want to go home, I need to be with Piper and Phoebe." Alexis cried

Carmela didn't wait to explain what had happened she just orbed both Harry and Alexis back to the manor, where Alexis ran into Piper's arms and sobbed.

DarkPriestess66: I know all the sites about Charmed say that Prue died in May 2001, but I didn't want Alexis to miss what happens to Sirius Black. So Prue died a little bit earlier then in the series. April instead of May.


	36. Chapter 36

DarkPriestess66 says This is more Charmed then Harry Potter, also I'm using some of the script from a site I found for Charmed eps. So not mine.

Alexis sat in Prue's room feeling very useless, she should have been here. She should have helped vanquish the demon that murdered her oldest sister. She glanced at the digital clock and it read 3:53am. She had stayed up all night, she decided to go up to the attic and look at the book.

"Piper?" Alexis asks as she goes to sit beside her sister, "Can I help?"

Piper didn't say anything,

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought." Piper and Alexis start to chant in a disparate way,

A candle flickers. They are surrounded by herb jars, chalices and other ritualistic items.

"In this night and in this battle, We call upon the ancient power."

Alexis looks up and closes her eyes. "Bring back our sister. Bring back the Power of Four."

Piper has her eyes closed for a prayerful beat, then she opens them, looks at the candle, but sees nothing. Blindly determined, she starts flipping through pages until she finds another spell, To Call a Lost Witch. She expertly finds and mixes certain ingredients: rosemary, cypress, yarrow root into a silver bowl as they chant from the book.

"Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here."

Then, she finds an athame and slices the left finger of her left hand so that blood can symbolically spill directly from her heart and into the bowl. "Blood to blood, We summon thee. Blood to blood, return to us."

A faint gust of wind flickers the candle, but not much else. She buries her face in her hands in defeat. Alexis lets out a sob as she lays her head in Piper's lap.

"Piper? Lexi?" Phoebe asks Piper looks up, hopeful. Alexis raises her head in hope.

"Prue?" Piper asks She and Alexis looks at the candle. Phoebe enters, wearing her nightclothes and jacket. She has a tear-stained face.

"Sweetie, it 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?" Phoebe asksPiper and Alexis doesn't answer, they just stare blankly at the book. Phoebe notices Piper's bleeding and gets a towel. "You're bleeding."

Piper doesn't notice or doesn't care. Phoebe finds a clean cloth, takes Piper's hand and wraps the wound. Alexis finally blinked and stuck her finger in her mouth to stop the blood.

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Prue back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different." Piper stated after a while.

"I should have been here, if I was then Prue would still be here," Alexis blamed herself, she even thought about blaming Dumbledore and McGonagall for sending that stupid owl that changed her life.

"Because Leo or Carmela can't heal the dead, Piper, Alexis. You both know that." Phoebe reasoned.

"There's other magic, magic that we've used before." Piper argued as She flips through the pages and fights the tears. "Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time." She closes the Book of Shadows. She stands up. "It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why."

Alexis held one of Piper's hands, as tears were rolling down her cheeks for the second time, Phoebe takes Piper's other hand, holds them both, shares her pain.

"We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that?" Phoebe paused "We've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone."

Their eyes well up as they face the harsh reality, then they fall into each other's arms. It's a nightmare neither one of them can ever wake up from. "I just - I thank God that I didn't lose you too." Phoebe gives her a little kiss. She breaks the hug. She sighs. "We have to get some rest. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral."

Piper and Alexis can't help but smile through the tears at that. Piper stands, looks down at the Book of Shadows one last time before closing it. Arm-in-arm, they exit, shutting the door behind them.

Alexis crawled into the bottom bunk bed, she had in her room,

"Lexi?" whispered Harry, he was on the top bunk.

"Yeah?" Alexis asked as her voice was lacing with sorrow.

"I know I haven't been here long enough to be part of the family, but I miss her too." Harry stated. He sat up and hopped down from the top bunk and sat beside Alexis. "it's strange to miss someone you never even knew."

Alexis scooted over, "I don't think I managed to sleep by myself. Would you mind just sleeping in my bed?"

Harry shook his head and laid down. The teens just stared at each other for a while before sleep claimed them.

In the morning, Alexis dressed in black dress in the bathroom as Harry was changing in their room. Since they shared a bedroom at the manor. She stared at her reflection, her purple streaked hair was longer then now after three years, she was growing into a beautiful young woman, some would even say she looked like the actress Megan Fox. She thought about just wearing her school robes, it would be better.

She heard the doorbell ring, "Coming!" she walked down the stairs and into the foyer, and opened the door, there stood Victor Bennett, piper and phoebe's father. And she guessed in someways Victor since coming back into their lives, he had adopted her as well.

"Hi dad." Alexis greeted, "Come in."

Victor walked and hugged Alexis, then went into the living room and sat down.

Alexis just touched his shoulder then walked away to check on Phoebe, who was dressed dressed for the funeral, adjusting some flowers on the table.

"Dad's here. Pheebs." Alexis informed,

"Thanks, sis." Phoebe replied.

Carmela orbed down into the kitchen and walked into the parlor, she was dressed in black, "I'm not here from them, Prue was my friend, I'm here to offer my support that's all."

Phoebe nodded, then left to go into the living room,

"Carmela, you're one of my best friends, but your status isn't helping right now, could you check on Harry?" Alexis asked.

Carmela nodded and left.

Alexis walked back into the living room, where Victor, dressed in a dark suit, is sitting on the chair, staring vacantly at the floor.

"Can I get you anything?" Phoebe touches her dad tenderly on the shoulder. He looks up at her.

"Oh, no thanks sweetie." Victor replies,

Phoebe waters a plant and fiddles with a few plants. Phoebe looks up to find Leo entering the parlor with Cole. Both men are dressed in suits.

"Look who's back." Leo stated. Alexis turned and smiled at Cole, she was filled in by Leo that Cole saved Phoebe's life while they were in the underworld trying to reverse time to save Piper from dying, but they lost Prue instead. Just thinking about what happened made more tears form in the teen's eyes.

"Cole!" Phoebe exclaims then runs to him and embraces him in her arms and then releases him. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it to the funeral."

Alexis bit her lip as she watched the two embrace, this was only of her worries about dating Cedric, the losing him to evil.

"Well, I - I can't make it… or, shouldn't anyway. The Source has got every demonic bounty hunter out there looking for me." Cole replied,

"Yeah. So what else is new?" Phoebe asks

"This is different. Saving you makes it different, makes me a traitor - and he not going to stop until he finds me and I don't want that happening at Prue's funeral." Cole answered.

Alexis walks over to Cole, and places a hand on his arm, seeing as it was the only place she could reach. "We'll protect you,"

Cole turned to look at her, "You can't protect me."

"Why not? We're still witches, aren't we?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, but you're not the Charmed Ones anymore." Cole answers.

Phoebe finds herself at the partially repaired, unpainted wall where Prue died. Leo steps in.

"He's right, Phoebe. Without the Power of Four…" Leo began but Phoebe raises her hand.

"I don't understand. Isn't it harder to track a demon in a cemetery," Alexis stated,

"Cole? You have to go. I need you there." Phoebe asked.

Cole nods. Victor escorts Darryl in through the front door.

"Hey, how are you holdin' up?" Darryl greeted

"Okay." Phoebe and Darryl hug and slowly step away from each other. "It's sweet of you to stop by."

"Had to. Besides, I thought you should know - they're assigning Prue's case to another inspector." Darryl stated

"What case?" asks Alexis and Leo.

"What case? Are you kidding? Prue and a prominent doctor were killed here, Leo. Made a lot of press. People want answers. Important people." Darryl replied, surprised to see Alexis, he knew she went to a magical school but didn't think she would be here, but she was related, so she had to showed up.

"So, what's this guy gonna find? That it was a demonic hitman? Gimme a break." Cole asked.

"Yes, then we'll have another Innocent's blood on our hands," Alexis stated, her problems about Sirius Black seemed small in the big scheme of things, so what a serial killer was after her and Harry's blood.

"He might. Look, you don't know him like I do. He'll keep looking until he finds something, believe me." Darryl replied.

"I'm not worried." Cole stated

"I'm worried, excuse me I don't want to end up in some laboratory with wires shoved everywhere, remember the monkeys?" Alexis asked. She shivered at the doctor who found out about them being witches, and went on a killing spree, true they couldn't tell the doctors that she was blood adopted, which is the reason why she has ice blue eyes. The powers merged in her. When she lost her Charmed Powers she lost her other magic as well.

"Well, I am too. I saw what happened when they were exposed as witches. Time may have reversed itself, but it still cost Prue her life." Leo stated.

"Would you people mind? For God's sake, we're burying my daughter today. Can't this wait?" Victor snapped,

Alexis moved over to her adoptive father with Phoebe to hug their father, who's struggling to hold it all together.

"Leo would to please go get Piper, it's almost time." Alexis asked,

Harry walked out with Carmela walking behind him, "He was having trouble with his tie,"

"What can I say, I never had to put one on before," Harry stated, he walked to Alexis and place a hand on her knee,

"Don't you two have school?" asked Darryl

"Don't worry our Headmaster gave us permission to leave," Alexis before standing up, and going into the kitchen where she slammed her fist on the counter,

"Alexis?" Harry asked

Alexis turned around, "Sorry, I'm just really losing it, I never had to deal with death of a loved one before."

"I guess we're going to do the same thing, kill the one who murdered people," Harry stated.

"i wouldn't say that in front of Darryl unless you want to be arrested," Alexis replied, "But yes, I am going to avenge Prue's death even if it takes a lifetime,"

A while later, Alexis and Harry were sitting in an mausoleum, awaiting for the Priestess who would allow Prue to rest in peace.

"So this is a wiccan ceremony?" whispered Harry, he didn't know what was happening,

"Yes," whispered Alexis,

A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, Harry Leo, Cole, Carmela, Darryl, and Victor are seated close to the priestess. Piper, Phoebe, and Alexis dab at their eyes and Cole keeps his eyes peeled for any trouble.

Alexis held a funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read: "Prudence Halliwell, 1970-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."

"That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." the Priestess explains with that, she unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out the candles. Mourners standing, shaking hands, crying.

Darryl goes over to Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Harry to hug them and people begin to pay their respects. Phoebe thanks another mourner, then turns to the last of the mourners, whom she doesn't recognize - Paige, who shifts over anxiously.

Alexis watched the last mourner, she didn't know who the brunette who was talking to Phoebe was but she felt the magic that bound her to the Halliwells, renew and strengthen. Who is this woman?

"I'm so sorry for your loss." the brunette stated.

"Thank you." Phoebe replied, the brunette begins to leave. "How did you know Prue? From work?"

"No. Just... just from around, you know." the brunette answered, Alexis wondered why the woman who looked barely out of her teens sounded so nervous.

"Have we met before?" Phoebe asked

"No. I don't... I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences." the woman answered

Alexis began to think about the woman, why would the magic that allowed her into the Warren line be reacting to this unknown mourner?

"Thank you." Phoebe shakes Paige's hand, Alexis gasped as she saw her sister's face as it showed the signs of her having a premonition, Phoebe stumbles to the floor after her premonition ends.

"Phoebe." Piper called,

"Phoebe?" Leo asks,

Piper, Leo, Victor, Cole, Alexis, and Harry rush over to her as the brunette, oblivious, but not wanting to stick around, leaves. Leo and Victor help Phoebe stand up.

"Are you all right?" Piper

"I saw him... the demon that killed Prue." Phoebe replied,

"What?" Alexis asked, she grabbed a hold of Harry's arm thinking the demon was going to show up here,

"Shax? What was he doing?" Leo asked

"He was killing that girl." Phoebe answered.

"What girl?" Piper asked.

"The one I was just talking to. We've gotta go find her..." Phoebe replied.

Four Bounty Hunters suddenly materialize on either side of Cole and immediately fire lightning bolts at him. Cole dives, just barely avoiding the bolts, which blow up the altar.

"Go. Go." Leo ordered

Leo pulls her behind a pillar for safety. Victor looks on in disbelief. Cole rolls, comes up firing, vanquishing Bounty Hunter number one, but Bounty Hunter number two appears. Before he can kill Cole, though, Phoebe runs up and knocks him to the ground with an expert martial arts move. She then hides behind a statue.

Alexis shoved Harry behind her, she raised her hands in front of her, letting loose her own torrent of flames, "Not the only one who can play with fire!" destroying bounty hunter number two

"Stop it." Piper stated but no one heard her.

Bounty Hunter number three spins to fire at Phoebe, but Cole fires an energy ball at the Bounty Hunter, blowing him up in a shower of fiery sparks.

Piper lets out an irritated, angry yell. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damn it! This is Prue's funeral, for God's sake! Can't we at least bury her in peace? Is that too much to ask?"

She knocks over a vase of flowers. She then storms out in tears.

Alexis turned as Piper stormed out, as tears coursed down her own cheeks, "Piper."

Carmela, Leo, Cole, Phoebe, Harry, and Alexis went back to the Manor.

Phoebe slowly works her way through the Mourners, who are drinking coffee, eating cold cuts, and sharing stories. She gives a woman a plate.

"Thank you." Phoebe walks over to Leo, Cole and Alexis. Once she was back in the Manor, Carmela orbed Harry back to school, the excuse was that he didn't have permission to stay for the rest of the week.

"I don't see her anywhere." Phoebe stated.

"Who?" Leo asks

"The girl from my premonition." Phoebe answered as passing mourner, overhearing that, quietly reacts. Leo seeing that pulls Phoebe to the main stairs, where they can have some privacy.

"Phoebe, you gotta be more careful." Leo chastised

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You sure don't recognize her from anywhere?" Cole asked

"Well, she did look familiar like I've seen her somewhere before. But somehow, we got to find her before nightfall, or else…" Phoebe answered then let the sentence trial off.

"I felt something when she was near us," Alexis added, when the three turned to her, she narrowed her eyes, "I felt the magic that binds me to this family reawaken,"

After all the mourners left, Alexis watched as Phoebe slides a flower vase over an inch, then back again. Cole gently grabs her arm with a concerned look.

"Honey, what're you doing?" Cole asked slightly worried.

"Uh, I'm cleaning." Phoebe answered.

"You don't clean. You hate cleaning." Alexis stated, as she sat in a chair.

"I know... but it's better than falling apart, isn't it?" Phoebe asked

"Maybe you should just try and focus on the girl. You said she was attacked on a rooftop?" Leo asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. One with a helipad… but it a tall building, although, there were a lot of taller ones around it." Phoebe answered

"Yeah that helps," Alexis added. 

"Okay, so we just need to figure out which building it was before Shax does." Leo suggested, Piper walks up to them.

"And do what exactly? You can't defeat Shax, not without the Power of Four." Piper asked.

"But you and Prue did." Phoebe replied.

Piper sighs. "That's because Prue was the strongest. Trying to do it without her would be suicide."

"Maybe so, but I got that premonition for a reason, Piper. That girl is our innocent, so we have to try and save her." Phoebe reasoned

"Says who? Why do we have to?" Piper asks

"Piper…" Leo began,

Piper interrupted him "What? Do you really expect us to keep doing this stuff after what happened? To keep risking our lives? Do they?"

"Piper, keep your voice down…" Leo stated.

"No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister." Piper spins and stalks up the stairs. Leo starts to follow, but Phoebe stops him.

"No, leave her be. She needs to be alone. Look, I don't know where we go from here, but I do know that I can't let that girl die... especially not by the same demon that killed Prue." Phoebe declared.

No one noticed Alexis going up the stairs following after Piper, Up in the attic,. She watched as Piper is angrily placing five lit candles in a lose circle on the floor in front of the Book of Shadows.

"Piper, what are you doing?" asks Alexis,

"I'm a witch, damn it. I've summoned people before and I'm gonna summon Prue now whether you like it or not! No more games, no more playing the good witch." Piper answered. Alexis backed up in fear of what her sister might do, Piper goes to the Book, which is opened to the spell.  
"I want to talk to my sister. I need to talk to my sister. At the very least, they owe me that."

Piper takes a soul-cleansing breath, then glares at the Book. "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide."

Inside the circle, white magical lights, ever-so-slowly begin to appear. Piper looks up, her anger replaced by hopeful wonder as she steps closer, anticipating Prue's appearance, but is, instead, surprised to see the ghost of Grams. "Grams?"

"Hello, my darlings. How are you?" Grams greeted

"How am we? Are you kidding? Do you guys not get the news up there?" Piper asked

"I meant, how are you holding up?" Grams amended

"Not very well. I'm a little lost. Why didn't you come before? When I called after…" Piper began, Alexis grabbed her hand silently telling her sister to calm down, yelling at Grams wouldn't bring Prue down here.

"I couldn't, Piper. I was... busy." Grams answered.

"You were busy?" Alexis asked.

"I was with Prue." Grams replied.

"Oh. Of course you were. Right. Well, that makes sense. Is she okay?" Piper asks.

"Your mother and I are helping her through this." Grams answered.

"But how is she?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you now... just like you're not allowed to see her, at least not for a while anyway." Grams stated.

"But, why?" Piper whined

"Because seeing Prue right now, speaking to her, keeps her alive for you. Which keeps you from being able to move on with your life, to continue with your destiny." Grams explained.

"What destiny? Okay. It's over. It's done. Prue is gone. And I…" Piper replied.

"I know, sweetie. I know... but if there's one thing you've learned over the last three years, it's that there's a reason for everything... which means there's a reason for this, too. You're destiny still awaits. blessed be." Grams responded. She disappears in the same swirl of white lights that brought her.

Alexis looked at Piper, "Okay is it genetic or do all Halliwells enjoy being so cryptic?"

"If we're going to save this girl, I think you should get some rest. That fire blast of yours wasn't as strong as I've seen it before," Piper replied,

"Of course, it wasn't, Piper. I'm losing my magic both kinds." Alexis explained, "my powers are tied to the Power of Four, if one dies, my magic dies." she walked out of the attic and down to the stairs to go take a nap.

Alexis woke when she heard Phoebe's voice in the kitchen, and Leo's debating over something. She got up and walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table,

"Are you sure she orbed? Are you sure that it wasn't something else?" Leo asked.

"Leo, she disappeared. Bright white, shiny thingies came and then she reappeared. " Phoebe answered "What else could it be?"

"It just doesn't make any sense." Leo replied.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"Because why would Shax want to kill a White-lighter?" Leo asked.

"Hang on, what happened I've been asleep," Alexis asked. She listened as they told her and this woman and how Shax tried to kill her and she orbed away, "Maybe he doesn't know she's a whitelighter."

"Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?" Leo asks, Piper, in the background, clatters the pots that she's washing, noticeably.

"What if she didn't know that she was a white-lighter?" Alexis asked.

"No. Why?" Leo answered.

"Because she acted as if she didn't. She acted just as surprised as we were when she orbed out." Cole explained.

"Well that doesn't make any sense either." Leo stated.

"Okay, why don't you go up and ask the Elders what does make sense so we don't go risking our lives again?" Phoebe asked. Leo looks at Piper.

"I'll be right back." Leo orbs out. Phoebe covers her eyes.

"Maybe I should, uh, go to the other side and see what I can find out." Cole suggested Phoebe looks at him.

"No." Phoebe replied.

"I'll be careful. Nobody'll see me. Besides, it could be good to me to go back down, confused any bounty hunters that might be trying to track me. Don't worry. I won't disappear." Cole stated.

Cole kisses Phoebe on the cheek and shimmers out.

Alexis cleared her throat and nodded at Piper, who is hunched over the sink, Phoebe moves closer,

"Hey, you okay?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah. Sure, why not? We could have another funeral tomorrow. I mean, all the dishes are out and we pretty much know who to invite." Piper: replies as she holds a small white towel in her hand and faces Phoebe.

"Piper..." Phoebe began

"Just tell me one thing. Are you insane or are you just plain stupid? We bury Prue this morning and you go off tonight and nearly join her. What the hell is the matter with you?" Piper asked.

"I was trying to save an innocent." Phoebe defended herself.

"No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed." Piper throws the towel onto a counter in frustration and anger. "Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it!"

Phoebe embraces Piper. Alexis stood up and walked over and hugged them too.

"I am so sorry." Phoebe apologized

"I cannot handle anything right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing another sister." Piper admitted.

While waiting for Leo and Cole to come back, Alexis and Phoebe move the living room and sit beside the fire,

"I remember when I was four and Prue nearly had a heartattack when I almost went head first into the hearth," Alexis whispered, she had her head on Phoebe's lap,

"I remember that too, only time Grams wasn't disappointed in me," Phoebe replied, then looked as Piper came in with two teacups.

"Here, this should help. It's chamomile. I had three cups." Piper takes a seat on the floor beside Phoebe and Alexis, who sat up when Piper came in.

"Thanks." Phoebe takes a sip and sets it aside. "Doesn't seem real, does it?"

"No. What are we gonna do with all of her stuff? What are we going to do with her car?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. Sell it, I guess." Phoebe replied.

"Unless you want it." Piper stated, "Or you Lexi, you're going to get your learner's in a couple of years,"

"No thanks," Alexis shook her head,

"No." Phoebe holds hands with Piper. "We're gonna get through this, you know. We just have to stick together." Leo orbs into the room. "Well?"

"Well, they don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a white-lighter." Leo replied,

"Then why can she orb, Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"They can't explain it." Leo answers, Piper, Phoebe, and Alexis stands up.

"Then how is it possible that they don't kn..." Phoebe began to say something when Cole shimmers into the room.

"Whew. Sorry I took so long. I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters." Cole stated.

"Did you find anything out?" Leo asks

"You have no idea what I found out. Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a white-lighter at all." Cole sits on the arm of the couch "In fact, he thinks she might be another... Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Four. Now he's worried that this girl may somehow reconstitute it."

"No, but that's not possible. Is that possible?" Phoebe: Leo shrugs. Piper and Alexis begins to take off. "Piper? Lexi?"

"Piper? Alexis?" Cole repeated confused, The others follow them, Piper and Alexis goes to the attic and to the book.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asks

"We're going to ask Grams what's going on, actually." Piper replied,

"Grams?" Phoebe repeats,

"Mm-hmm. Your destiny still awaits, she says. There's a reason for everything, she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is." Piper stated.

"Okay, but what should..." Phoebe began but was silenced by Piper as she began to chant the summoning spell.

"_Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!_"

She lets out a semi-satisfied sigh. Grams appears in a bright light.

"Piper? Alexis? Why are you calling? P-Phoebe, wha-what's going on?" Grams asks

"That's what we want to know, keeping anymore secrets?" Alexis asks. "We already know about Aunt Lily,"

"Grams, why does the Source think that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?" Piper asks

"I do - I don't know what you're talking about." Grams lied.

"You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse." Piper retorted.

"If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know." Phoebe stated.

"I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy." Grams replied.

"By who?" Phoebe asks

"By me." Patty appears right next to Grams in a bright light. "By me."

"Mom?" Piper asks

"We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together." Patty explained, "Also this was way before you joined our family Alexis,"

Alexis nodded, "I figured that much out for myself, since I was born in 88"

Cole turns to Leo "Sam?"

"Her white-lighter." Leo answered.

"Hmm. Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see." Cole replied,

"Shh!" Piper to Patty "Go on."

"You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat." Patty smiles. "You never knew I was pregnant."

"I was the only one who knew." Grams added.

"And Sam, obviously." Patty stated.

"Right. Well, yes, of course." Grams agreed

"We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother-" Patty broke off with a glare at her mother,

"Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them." Grams explained.

"So, that's why we had to - why we decided... to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home." Patty finished.

"Yes." Grams agreed

"Explains why the Elders didn't know about her." Leo looks at the sisters.

"All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent, is really... our sister?" Phoebe asked.

"Your baby sister" Patty replied, "Well still adopted sister to you, Lexi."

"Their baby half-sister." Grams corrected

"But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before." Patty stated.

"Charmed. Again." Grams adds.

"And I thought my family was screwed up." Cole states, Piper gives Cole a look. Cortez walks into the attic, seeing the two ghosts there. Everyone is a bit stunned. Darryl is right behind him.

"Well, I'll be damned." Cortez stated.

"Darryl, do something!" Piper exclaimed.

"He's a cop, Piper. And he's got a search warrant." Darryl replied,

"And believe me, I've found what I've been searching for." Cortez states as Cole moves slightly towards Cortez. He aims his gun at him. "Ah-ah-ah-ah. Don't move. I'll shoot."

"Then so will I." Cole replied,

"Cole..." Leo warned.

"Leo, I wouldn't bother if I were you, Its in his nature," Alexis rolled her eyes, "Besides if I had enough room, I would so give this guy a heartattack."

"Okay Inspector, just put the gun down. There is a very good explanation for all of this. Feel free to chime in anytime, guys." Phoebe reasoned

"My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more. I've seem too many horrible things in the job to suspect otherwise, not the least of which are the two murders that happened here." Cortez explained.

Alexis felt offended, she wasn't in Slytherin, she wasn't evil.

"Wait. Are you accusing us?" Piper asks,

"I've just begun to accuse you, lady!" Cortez answered

"All right, fine. You caught us. Congratulations. So what are you gonna do about it? Shoot us?" Grams sarcastically asked.

"Easy, Grams. Not all of us are dead, remember?" Phoebe reminded,

"All right, look, you can't arrest us, especially not them. Nobody will ever believe you." Leo stated.

"Maybe not at first. I'm putting this whole place under constant surveillance. I'm taping your every move. Sooner or later, I'll catch you doing something uh, supernatural, and then…" Cortez replied but Darryl knocks him out with the butt of his gun. He falls to the floor.

"I think you've been through enough today, huh?" Darryl asks

"Thank you." Piper replied.

Phoebe walks over to Darryl. "Darryl, go, get out of here. We don't want you to take the fall for this."

"No, it's okay." Darryl replies,

"No, it's not. This is our problem. He wants to expose us, not you. Let us take care of this, please?" Phoebe asks

Darryl agrees, "If you need me, you know where to find me, huh?" Phoebe nods and turns to Cole. Darryl leaves the manor.

"It doesn't solve your problem. He's gonna wake up eventually. You've just bought yourself some time." Cole states

"What you're gonna need, especially if you're wanna save your..." Leo agreed but faltered

"Sister?" Phoebe asks

"Well, what are you waiting for? Just write a spell. Get rid of him." Grams stated.

"Uh, get rid of him?" Alexis repeated "How are we suppose to do that?"

"Well, you know what I mean. Dump him somewhere. Anywhere. With all the witches in this room, we oughtta be able to do something with him. I mean, just start rhyming. Uh, take him back, take him away. Remove him now. Don't let him stay." Grams replies, She gestures to Phoebe.

"Oh. Uh. We call the spirits to help undo and send him off to… Timbuktu." Cortez vanishes from the floor. "Whoa. It worked."

"Timbuktu? You sent him to Timbuktu?" Alexis asked, mentally remembering the spell, she might use it on someone at school.

"All right, well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo." Phoebe replied

"Don't worry. Uh, I'll find him." Cole shimmers out.

"Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much." Piper states.

"Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie." Patty replies

"Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, "Oh

gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister." Especially not today of all days." Piper responds

"I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Prue, learning about another sister... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you." Patty stated

"Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them." Grams and Patty disappear. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Alexis head downstairs.

"Can't you find her?" Alexis asked as they reached the bottom,

"I can't sense where she is because she's technically not a witch yet." Leo answered.

"All right, so all we have to go on is that church that Mom mentioned and the nun." Phoebe suggested

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting...The Charmed Ones." Piper is cut off to find the brunette waiting for them. The door is left open.

"I, the door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." She turns to leave but Phoebe stops her.

"No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you." Phoebe stated

"You were?" she asks,

"Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Phoebe. The one with the purple striped hair is Alexis, And this is..." Phoebe answered

Phoebe hooks her arm into Paige's and walks over to Piper and Leo. Alexis was holding one of Piper's hands just in case this girl was really their sister,

"Piper. I know. I've been to your club. Pretty great." The woman interrupted

"Thank you. And you are?" Piper asks

"Paige. My name is Paige."

"Hmm. Another P. Imagine that." Phoebe wondered.

"It's nice to meet you." Piper states then shakes Paige's hand. A bright blue shines over the girls.

"Okay. What was that?" Paige asks

"I think that means you're supposed to be here." Leo answers then the door slams open and a strong wind knocks Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Alexis backwards. Leo is knocked down on the stairs. Shax materializes and walks closer. He is about to strike when Leo jumps on his back. "Run! Get upstairs!"

"Leo?" Piper shouts before she, Phoebe,Paige, and Alexis run upstairs. Shax throws him off his back and Leo is knocked out. Shax then looks upstairs.

The reconstitute Charmed Ones ran into the attic and stand by the book,

"What are we doing? What is that thing?" Paige asks

"We'll explain later." Phoebe answers while Piper flips through the pages of the Book.

"Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?" Piper asks

"Spells, what are you guys, witches?" Paige asks

"And so are you. We hope." Phoebe answers

"Well, we're about to find out." Alexis stated as the strong wind breaks through the attic door and Shax materializes. The girls recite the vanquishing spell.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell."

Shax moans in pain as he explodes, vanquished.

"It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source." Phoebe stated.

"The Source of what?" Paige asks

"Of all evil." Piper replies,

"What have you guys turned me into?" Paige turns and runs out the attic and out of the manor.

"Paige?" Alexis calls out, "Wait."

Piper, Phoebe, and Alexis start following.


	37. Chapter 37

DarkPriestess66: This is Charmed Again pt 2, same as last chapter, I used most of the script or what could be called a script, Read and Review please.

The next morning, Alexis was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, which was Piper's job but she was busy tending to Leo, who was knocked out by the now late and unlamented Shax.

Piper retrieves an ice pack from the freezer and places it gently on Leo's neck. Leo holds it against his sore neck. "I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't figure out a way to heal yourself."

"It's kind of hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out." Leo replies, Phoebe walks in. Alexis took out another coffee mug and handed it to her,

"Leo, how is possible for an angel to even get knocked out? I mean, you are, after all, technically dead." Phoebe asks,

"I have to agree on all, how is it possible?" Alexis agreed, as she turned bacon over in the frying pan, sometimes she wondered how she could be a failure at making potions and yet be average at cooking, but she might as well place the blame of her potion failures on Professor Snape, he wasn't a very good teacher,

"Three years together, and now you're asking these questions?" Leo asked,

"Well..." Phoebe began, Alexis shrugged, "I even knocked out Carmela a few times,"

"I think the more appropriate question is, how does a whitelighter get somebody knocked up?" Piper asks

Phoebe and Alexis lets out a giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo replies,

"What do you think it means?" Piper asks,

"If it's about Paige, I swear, the Elders had no idea that she even existed, or that she was your sister." Leo replies

Phoebe: Sister witch.

"Half-witch, half-whitelighter. Let's not forget that little surprise." She helps Leo with the ice pack. "I still can't believe that Mom kept that secret from us."

"Well, it sounded like she didn't have much of a choice." Phoebe reasoned,

"We're her daughters. She could've found a way to share that information with us." Piper

White and blue orbs appeared revealing Carmela, "Professor Dumbledore requests that you're back in class on Monday, and I have your homework,"

"I was planning on it," Alexis agreed, "But we have to save Paige first,"

The doorbell rings. "That better not be another long-lost relative." Piper states,

"No sis, He's at Hogwarts," Alexis replies, as she walked with to the door. She answers the door. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Carmela follow. Alexis greets Darryl at the door and lets him in.

"Hi Alexis." Darryl greets

"Hi there." Alexis greets then closes the door and Darryl looks around.

"Where's Cortez?" Darryl asks,

"Who?" Leo replies,

"Inspector Cortez - the one I hit over the head, the one you said you would take care of. He's missing. Police inspectors are not supposed to be missing. Where is he?" Darryl asks,

"Well, I kind of sent him to…" Phoebe began sheepishly

"Timbuktu. It rhymed with undo." Piper interrupted,

"Timbuktu." Darryl repeats,

"It's okay. Cole went to get him." Leo stated.

"Cole?" Darryl repeats, then Cole shimmers into the manor by the stairs.

"Cole!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Wait." Cole gets an energy ball ready and a bounty hunter appears suddenly and strikes. The bolt of blue lightning misses him barely and Cole kills the bounty hunter with his energy ball. Cole stands up. "Damn bounty hunters… they're like gnats."

"Where's the inspector?" Darryl asks

"Don't worry. I found him. Moved him to a place he can't tell a soul what he saw. Literally." Cole answered

"What do you mean? Where'd you put him?" Leo asks

Cole gestures below him.

"In the basement?" Phoebe asks,

Alexis' eyes widened as she realized what he meant, "You didn't, nevermind you're half demon, of course you would, Pheebs, I think he means a little bit further down than that."

"Oh." Phoebe replied as she realized Cole meant in Hell.

"Cole, he's a cop. He's one of the good guys." Leo stated

"He's also the one who can expose them as witches. I think that you, above anybody, would want to avoid that at all costs." Cole argued

"Not at that cost. We have to save him." Leo replied

"Save him? What do you mean, save him? Wh-what's going on?" Darryl asked confused, Alexis would have thought three years being friends with the Halliwell family would have taught the mortal cop some lessons,

"You know what, Darryl? We are going to take care of this whole mess." Phoebe stated as she began to usher Darryl to the door

"Wait a second. Hold..." Darryl states,

"You don't worry about it." Phoebe escorts Darryl out the door and then joins the others.

"Okay. Maybe you can talk to the Inspector, reason with him." Piper suggests as Phoebe hugs Cole.

"And what if he can't? What if you two get exposed? What's to say the same thing won't happened to you that happened to Prue?" Cole asks,

Alexis looked up, her ice blue eyes bring with defiance, "Bring it on, so what if we end up in a some laboratory."

"Well it's a risk we'll have to take." Phoebe agreed.

"Yeah well, you know what? There's another risk you guys have to worry about. On the way back, I heard gargoyles." Cole stated.

"Gargoyles? You mean like statues?" Piper asked.

"That's only in they're in their resting state. They come alive to ward off evil. In this case, I think they're trying to ward off the Source. I think he's surfaced." Cole explained,

"Wait - what? He's here? Now? Where?" Phoebe asked, Alexis' jaw dropped as she remembered the boggart turning into the Source, "No way,"

"I don't know. Could be anywhere. Or anyone." Cole answered.

"Probably came for Paige, but she doesn't stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what her power is yet." Leo reasoned,

"Leo, we don't stand a chance against him." Phoebe replied, "Not without Prue."

"Hang on, for second guys, But we might with Paige - the new Power of Four." Alexis stated, "We need to find her,"

"Can you sense her?" Piper asked Leo,

"I don't think so. She's too new." Leo answered before he looked at the only one who could sense a new whitelighter. "Carmela, could you sense her?"

"I can try," Carmela replied, the Elder closed her eyes and spread out her sensing power. "Yes, I got her. She's heading for a church, but I can't tell which one."

"Well then we just have to start with the church Mom was talking about." Piper suggested,

"Piper…" Phoebe and Alexis began,

Piper interrupted "What? Phoebe, I'm not crazy about it, either, but we can't just do anything about it - now. Mom wouldn't want us to... and neither would Prue."

Alexis nodded, "Prue would find a way to kick our asses, and yes I'm cussing. Get use to it."

Cole and Leo shimmered and orb off respectfully to get Cortez.

A hour later, Piper is holding the Yellow Pages and looks into Phoebe's room. Alexis was nowhere to be found as well.

"Phoebe, Lexi, I think I found…" Phoebe's not there. "The church. Phoebe? Alexis?" Piper looks into Prue's old room to find Phoebe standing there, facing the window. Piper sets down the phone book and walks up to her sisters "What are you doing in here?"

"I was already in here when Phoebe came in," Alexis answered as she sat on Prue's old bed. "I found her like this,"

Phoebe turns around holding a leather jacket. Phoebe's face is tear stained.

"You remember the time I borrowed this from Prue without asking?" Phoebe asked

"Which time?" both Piper and Alexis asks.

"When my boyfriend's cat peed on it. Oh. She got so mad, I thought she was gonna have a stroke." Phoebe:whips her nose. "But the funny thing was, she got mad at you because she thought that you were the one that had borrowed it. And you never told her the truth. She never knew it was really me."

Phoebe sobs and sits down on a red sofa. Piper comes over and sits beside her. Piper pulls Phoebe to her and embraces her sister. Alexis follows and hugs Phoebe too, "I miss her so much."

"I know. Me, too. I was wondering when you were gonna let go." Piper replied,

"I miss her too," Alexis replied as well.

"I was just… I was trying to." Piper hands her a tissue. "Thanks. Stay strong, you know, keep it together for you, and… then I put all my energy into trying to save… Paige because I figured only one of us could break down at a time. Otherwise, we'd both be useless." Phoebe sits up. "I'm scared, Piper. I'm really, really scared. She always took the lead. She was… she was our big sister. How are we supposed to go on without her? How are we supposed to go up against the Source without her?"

Piper sighs. "I don't know. But I do know that we can't let the bastard get Paige, either so, no matter what we think or feel, she is our sister. And sisters protect each other."

"I agree, I haven't doing much protecting have I?" Alexis asked, "I should have been here, I should have."

"It's not your fault, you were at school, sweetie, where you were meant to be," Piper replied as she kissed Alexis' forehead, Together they drove to the church and went inside to the office of the nun that help Patty and Sam save Paige.

"Yes, may I help…" Sister Agnes stated to ask.

"Hi." She freezes Sister Agnes. "Hey, what's up? We need to get you out of here."

"What did you do to her?" Paige asks,

"Oh, she just froze her. She'll be fine." Phoebe answers,

"Yeah. Lucky I didn't blow her up. My powers have been a little off lately." Piper stated offhanded.

"Piper, Alexis." Phoebe points at the blanket Paige is holding.

"Is that our blanket?" Piper asks then tries to touch it, but Paige pulls it away.

"No! That's mine! Leave me alone!" Paige turns to leave.

"All right! Gee." Piper replies as Piper, Alexis, and Phoebe follow Paige.

"Paige. Paige. Paige." Phoebe calls out

"Stop or I'll freeze!" Piper exclaims. Paige stops and turns. Phoebe, Piper, and Alexis stops as well.

Phoebe whispers to Piper "She's a witch. You can't freeze her."

Piper whispers back to Phoebe "She doesn't know that."

"Will you please just leave me alone?" Paige continues to walk towards the main exit. Alexis ran up to where she just was.

"Look, I know what you're going through. We went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches, too." Alexis reasoned, "I'm the youngest witch here, and I'm just like you a hybrid as well."

"Look. You just gotta trust us. Somebody very, very bad is after you." Piper explains,

Paige stops and turns around. "Trust you? You just froze a nun? How do I know you're not the bad ones?"

"Well if we are, then you are, sister." Piper answered

"Piper." Phoebe was shocked but Paige turns to leave.

"What? Fine. Then you try." Piper relented,

Phoebe turned to Paige "You have a magical power, you know." Paige stops and turns. Phoebe and Piper come closer to Paige to talk. "Mmm. At least, if you're really a Charmed One, you do. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself."

"I have a power?" Paige asks interested now,

"According to the prophecy, the third sister has the power to move things with her mind. Like Prue could." Piper explains,

"How does it work?" Paige asks

"You concentrate on an object like that candle right there." Phoebe points at the candle a few feet away. "And then you just wave your arm at it."

Phoebe demonstrates and waves her arm. Paige tries it, but nothing happens. She looks to Piper and Phoebe.

"Or, uh, you could squint your eyes. She used to squint her eyes." Piper suggested

Paige waves her hand at the candle and squints but nothing happens to the candle. She turns back to the others.

"She's not Prue, She will never be Prue." Alexis stated,

"She's right, maybe I'm not one of you after all if I can't even make that candle…" Paige raises out her hand in the candle's direction. The candle is surrounded by blue and white bright lights and disappears and reappears in Paige's outstretched hand. Paige hands the candle slowly to Phoebe. "Oh."

"Told you so," Alexis stated

"So perhaps the whitelighter in her makes it work differently?" Phoebe wonders then blows out the candle and sets it aside.

"Half-breed." Piper muttered

"Piper, That's not nice, I'm a half breed too." Alexis snapped.

outside Shane/Source appears in a ball of fire and walks toward the church.

"She better be here, Oracle. I'm running out of time." He states.

Oracle just as a voice replies, "She is. Don't worry."

Shane/Source stops and spots the gargoyle. The gargoyle screeches and Shane/Source drops to the ground covering his ears screaming in pain.

"No!"

Back inside, Piper, Phoebe,Paige, and Alexis hear the noise.

"What is that?" Paige asks

"I don't know." Phoebe answers.

Outside Shane/Source's hand glows read and the doors open.

"Paige." Shane/Source calls

"Shane?" Paige rushes to help him. "What's the matter? My god, what happened?"

"I don't know. Someone's after me." Shane, who was possessed by the Source replied. Paige helps him up.

"Paige!" Alexis shouts as she, Piper, and Phoebe run after Paige.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Paige states

"Paige! Come back!" Phoebe but Shane/Source turns and fires a red bolt at Piper, Phoebe, and Alexis. They scream and go flying backwards, sliding their way to the inside of the front of the church. "Whoo!"

"What the hell was that?" Piper asks

"Good question." Sister Agnes replies,

Piper calls for Leo, who uses the memory dust on Sister Agnes to make her forget what she just saw. Then they orb to the Manor Conservatory. Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the couch with Alexis sitting on the floor in between then with her arms wrapped around her knees, Cole and Leo are pacing in front of them with their arms folded.

"So the Source was there, at the church?" Leo asks

"Well, the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling Dixie, Leo." Phoebe answers

"Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses." Piper adds, Cole sits down.

"But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Paige?" Cole asks

"Maybe he didn't want to go up against the Charmed Ones." Phoebe suggested,

"No that doesn't make sense, He knows that Paige is new to her powers. If ever there was a time to attack…" Alexis replied,

"Wait a minute. Alexis' has a point, What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?" Leo asked.

"Translation please?" Phoebe asks

"The mythological window." Cole replies,

"There's a window of opportunity, an opening." Leo explains,

"48 hours." Cole adds

"Right, 48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way." Leo sits down.

"Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?" Phoebe asks

"No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…" Cole answers.

"She becomes evil forever." Leo finishes, Phoebe sighs.

"Who makes up these cockamamie rules?" Piper asks the Cole looks down and Leo looks up. "Oh, never mind…"

"Okay, so we have less than 24 hours to get to Paige and no idea how to find her." Phoebe states,

"But I bet the Source does." Piper stated.

Alexis stood up, and walked away,

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asks

"Where else, what helps us solve our problems, I'm going to the attic," Alexis answers.

While in the attic, Cole is looking at Cortez, who's leaning against his car parked outside the Manor. Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and Alexis are at the Book of Shadows.

"Are you sure you don't want me to turn Belthazar loose on Cortez just for a minute or two?" Cole asks

"No. He doesn't have anything on the girls yet. Besides, now is no time to be blurring the line between good and evil." Leo answers.

"After that duel last year, I don't want to see Belthazar any time soon," Alexis adds

Phoebe closes the book. "This is useless." She clears her throat. "We're never gonna find Paige without a little help." The book opens on it's own and flips through the pages. It stops on one page. "Works everytime. Okay, an enchantment spell. Wait. How is this gonna help find her?"

"Well, maybe it's not to find Paige. Maybe it's so we can ID the source. See the last line? It's, 'So she can reveal the evil within.' " Piper suggests

"But that'll only help if we can find him?" Phoebe asks

"Maybe we can, or at least, maybe you can." Leo replies then he looks at Cole.

"What does he mean?" Phoebe asks

Cole walks toward them. He clears his throat. "Demons can sense the Source's aura. It's how he reminds us of his power, his reach. Maybe if I focus on it…"

"Then he'll know you're doing it. And he'll find you." Phoebe replies

"Not if I was careful. It's your only chance at saving your sister." Cole goes back to the window.

"Okay. So we need something to enchant." Piper stated,

"Right, um…" Phoebe responds, Everyone looks around. Phoebe spots something. "Oh!" She goes over to a shelf and finds a pair of pink kiddy sunglasses. "How about these?"

"My old sunglasses, I lost a long time ago?" Alexis asked.

"Oh Phoebe." Piper sighs

"What? They're perfect." Phoebe replies,

Alexis hold the sunglasses while Piper and Phoebe places their hands on hers,

"_Magic forces far and wide, Enchant these so those can't hide, Allow this witch to use therein, So she can reveal the evil within._"

The glasses lenses' grow.

"Okay. Better test 'em." Piper suggests, Phoebe puts the glasses on. She giggles a little as she looks at Leo.

"Well?" Leo asks

"Nothing. You look the same." Phoebe answers

"How 'bout me?" Cole asks Phoebe looks at him and lets out a little scream. "What?"

Through the glasses, Phoebe sees Cole as Belthazar as he walks toward the girls. "What do I look like?"

"You look like hell." Phoebe answers as she takes off the glasses. "Enchanting." Cole smiles. Phoebe looks up. "Thanks for the magical assist Grams."

"How do you know it wasn't somebody else?" Piper asks, "Now where would Paige be?"

"South Bay Social Services" Alexis replied, then everyone looked at her, "What? I'm using logic, she's half whitelighter, so she would be drawn to people who need help,"

"Well let's go then," Piper replies,

Another hour later, Piper pulls up in her jeep with Phoebe, Cole, Leo, Alexis in it. They all get out and look around.

"I don't see Paige anywhere." Phoebe stated,

"Are you sure this is the right place, Cole?" Piper asks

"The Source is here. I can sense him." Cole answers.

"I can sense Paige, she's here too." Alexis adds.

"Wait. There she is." Leo pointed out, Phoebe puts on the sunglasses and sees a black aura around Paige.

"What is she doing?" Piper asks

"I don't know, but she's got a black aura around her." Phoebe answers,

"The Source?" asks Leo

Cole answers, "No. It can't be. If Phoebe saw my demonic self, then she'd see his too."

"Yeah. Well, whatever it is, it's not good. Come on." Phoebe responds, They go towards Paige as a small crowd gathers around Jake.

"Paige? Paige? It's me, Phoebe, Alexis, and Piper." Phoebe asks,

"He's evil. He's hurting his child." Paige answers, like she was in a trance

"No. You're being seduced into doing this." Phoebe reasoned,

"All right. You know what? Hi." Piper pushes Paige's hand down. "Leo, take her. Go home. Go, go, go, go." Leo orbs out with Paige. Jake's pain lessens.

Alexis turned to where the crowd was, "Something is wrong with this," she decided to walk over and see what was happening,

"Let's get out of here." Cole suggests, They walk away.

Alexis saw a man on the ground holding his chest, she thought Paige was trying to orb his heart out of his chest, but it might feel like a sudden heartattack to him,

"Are you sure you'll all right?" the woman asks as the man stands up. "Maybe you'd better lay back down."

"I'm not covering for you anymore Carol. You keep your hands off our son." He walks off.

Alexis turned around and saw her family was leaving her, she ran off to catch up.

Piper, Alexis, after she caught up with them, and Phoebe are in jeep.

"You three go ahead. I'm going to stay behind. Make sure the Source doesn't follow you." Cole stated as he was standing beside the widow, He and Phoebe kiss. They then drive off.

The Source comes out of the building. He runs up behind Cole, but disappears in a burst of fire before Cole turns around. Cole then shimmers away. He then shimmers near Shane/Source and walks up behind him. He turns around and stabs Cole in the stomach. Cole falls down on his knees.

"Don't die too quickly, traitor." Source declares then holds his hand beside Cole's ear, emerging a yellow-orange light from it. "I want your beloved witch to see your last breath." He puts his hand on his chin. "To feel the heartache of loss, again." He begins to walk away.) Oracle, find Paige… one last time." He disappears in a burst of fire.

The remaining sisters arrive at the Manor. Piper, Phoebe, Alexis come in. Phoebe takes off her coat.]

"Leo, where's…" Piper ask as they enter a hall, a knife is thrown, nearly missing Piper and Leo. Phoebe and Piper let out a small scream. Alexis dives out of the way,

"I'm having a hard time convincing her that she is not evil!" Leo exclaims

"I see that." Piper replies,

"Lamp" Paige summons, It disappears in white orbs and reappears. She telekinetically throws it toward Piper and Phoebe, who duck after they scream. It smashes against the wall.

"Bright side - at least she's getting the hang of her new power." Phoebe stated as she dodged the lamp,

"That was Mom's crystal!" Piper exclaims before, She tackles Paige to the ground. Phoebe and Alexis joins her in holding her down.

"Okay. Relax. Relax." Phoebe stated, Leo takes Piper's place in holding Paige down as Piper gets up. "All right. Now what?"

"We just better hope there's some Wiccan exorcism in the Book of Shadows cause… yeah." Piper answers then She goes to the stairs, but stops when the lights flicker off and on. Shane/Source appears by the corner of the stairs. "Who are you?" His eyes turn all black and he telekinetically throws Piper through the stairs banister.

"Piper!"

"Piper!"

"Piper!"

Shane/Source throws an energy ball at her, but Phoebe levitates to avoid it. She goes to kick Shane/Source and he disappears, making her crash into the Grandfather clock. He appears by the couch. Piper uses his power to blow him up. Paige stands up and Leo helps Piper up. Shane/Source reassembles. Phoebe grabs the glasses and puts them on. She sees the Source.

Alexis transfigures herself and charges at the Source but is telekinetically thrown into the dinning room, where she lays panting in pain, but she forces her body up and goes back to stand besides Leo, she felt the bones on the right side of her body twinge as she limps,

"Oh, Piper! That's the… that's the…" She takes off the glasses and goes to Piper. "Loo…loo… loo… look!" Piper pushes her hand away.

"I know who that is." Piper replies,

"Your powers are strong, but will they be enough without the Power of Four." Shane/Source declares,

"Shane, what's going on?" Paige asks

Source uses Shane's voice "It's okay. I'm here now."

"Stay away from me." Paige states,

"She still has free will. You can't force her to choose." Leo explains,

"Oh, but she's already chosen, haven't you? Come with me. You'll be safe forever. I promise." Shane/Source replies,

"Don't listen to him. He's lying." Piper states,

Alexis pulled what strength she had left and reverted back to her normal self, "Please Paige, listen to us."

Source states. "They only want you for your power. You don't have to share it. It's yours." He turns into Mr. Cowan. "You've already seen what you can do with it. You do what nobody else can do." He turns into Carol. "You nearly saved my son from his father. From all the pain and suffering he's put him through." He turns into the little boy. "Please help me. Don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope." Paige takes his hand and starts to go with him.

"No!" Phoebe explains then the boy/Source races his hand, suspending Phoebe in mid-air and shocking her with electricity. "Help me!"

Paige pushes Boy/Source down and Phoebe falls down. Piper, Leo, Paige, and Alexis who could barely move goes over to her to help her up. The clock chimes in the background.

"Phoebe? Okay. Come on. Come on." Piper asks, The boy disappears and the Source reposes Shane, who stands up. "I guess blood's a little thicker than evil."

The Source/Shane looks at the clock and goes out of Shane, who falls to the ground, to reveal his true self. "I've broken the Charmed circle before. I'll do it again. Besides, it wasn't a complete loss. Thanks to Belthazar."

"What did you do to him?" Phoebe asks

"Oh my God." The Source, Leo, and the sisters turn to see Cortez standing near the front door with a video camera. He's amazed at what he sees.

"Inspector, would you get out of here?" shouted Piper, as Cortez reaches for his gun, the Source fires an energy ball at him, knocking him on the coat rack. He screams. He's knocked on a hanger. Piper gasps. Cortez falls down, revealing blood on the hanger. The Source disappears in a blast of fire. The others all but Alexis who collapsed race to Cortez. Leo kneels down beside him.

"Looks like evil wins again, huh?" Cortez asks,

"Not if I can help it." Leo heals him. Cortez is shocked.

"How'd you do that?" Paige asks as Leo helps a shocked Cortez up.

"That's what whitelighters do. We heal good people." Leo:

"Speaking of whitelighters, Leo?" Alexis panted in pain, "I think the Source broke some ribs, I can't breathe,"

Leo rushes over to Alexis and heals her,

"Thanks," Alexis thanked him as she stood up,

"We have to go find Cole." Phoebe stated in worry, All, except Cortez, leave. He checks his used to be wound and the video camera.

Near South Bay Social Services. Cole is lying on the ground, nearly dead.

"Cole!" Phoebe spots him and runs over to him. She kneels down beside him. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." She puts his head in her lap. Piper freezes Cole.

"Heal him." Piper ordered,

"You know that it's against the rules." Leo replies,

"Leo, screw the rules. The Elders owe us." Phoebe snaps,

Carmela orbs behind them, "She's right, Leo, the other Elders can get their robes in knots, you listen to me and only me, Heal Him."

"Even if I could, I could only heal his human half and that… wouldn't be enough power to save him." Leo replies and kneels down too.

"Aren't I half whitelighter? I mean, couldn't I use my half to offset his half?" Paige asks,

"It's worth a try. Take my hand." Paige kneels down beside him and does so. "Hold your other hand over his wound."

Paige and Leo heal Cole. He unfreezes and gasps for air. Phoebe hugs him, happy he's alive.

"That was good, right?" Paige asks as Piper helps her stand up as Leo stands up too.

"That was very good. Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing." Piper answers.

Alexis, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo were sitting in a corner of P3, Piper's club. A waitress brings Cole and Leo their drinks.

"Oh good, thank you." Cole states, as he takes his drink,

"Thanks, too." Leo agree, She leaves. "Feels good be here again."

"Feels good to be anywhere again." Cole chuckles.

"I will drink to that." Phoebe agreed, They clink their drinks. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Promise." Cole replies, Phoebe smiles as she takes a drink.

"You okay?" Leo asks,

Alexis looks over at Piper,

"I'm not sure." Piper answers,

"Prue?" Leo asks again,

"Yeah. We barely got through the funeral and then everything started to go crazy and we haven't had a chance to mourn yet. And that's just not right." Piper explains,

"I think we'll have the rest of our lives for that." Phoebe agrees

"Yeah, the pain will lessen but there will always be sorrow, Prue will always be with us," Alexis seconded, "who knows someday, we might be able to summon her,"

"I'm still not sure about continuing on with this destiny thing. I need sometime to think about it. I hope you're okay with that." Piper states,

"Absolutely." Phoebe replies,

"For sure, I'm doubting it too," Alexis agrees,

"And I hope you're okay with it too." Piper asks Leo,

"They may not be, but I am." Leo takes her hand. Paige walks up.

"Let me deal with Carmela, then she can deliver a message to them from me," Alexis states,

"So does this mean I get free drinks now?" Paige asks, Phoebe and Alexis chuckles a little. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or… Okay. I'm just gonna go." She begins to leave, but Leo stands up and stops her.

"No, Paige. You belong here, remember?" Leo asks,

"You sure?" Paige asks, "I don't want to intrude."

"Mmm. Come on. Come sit right here." Phoebe replies, Cole goes over to stand next to Leo as Paige sits down next to Phoebe.

"Come on, We're family," Alexis states, as she leans forward to look at Paige,

"Okay, so, uh, maybe Leo and I should go uh… pretend like we got something better to do." Cole suggests,

"Good idea." Piper agrees

"Yeah." Cole replies then he and Leo leave.

"I won't stay long. I just wanted to, uh, come by and thank you." Paige explains,

"For what?" Phoebe asks

"For what? You mean, beside from saving my life." Paige chuckles. "I feel like I should bake you a cake or something."

"Do you cook?" Piper asks,

"No, no. Not really." Paige answers,

"Don't worry, neither can Phoebe," Alexis teased, as she playfully ducked at Phoebe reached over to smacked her.

"So how's Shane?" Phoebe asks changing the subject,

"He's okay, I guess, except I'm not too sure he wants to see me anymore." Paige explained,

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phoebe apologized,

"No. Can't say I blame him. You know? He doesn't know exactly what happened to him, but he knows it's something bad and he knows it's somehow connected to me." Paige replies,

"Yeah, well, you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon, so, welcome to the club." Piper states,

"Or a ghost" Alexis adds,

"Can I ask you a question?" Phoebe asks,

"Hm-mmm." Paige replies,

"Why did you come to Prue's funeral? I mean, you never even met her, right?" Phoebe asks,

"No. I never did. I don't want this to be taken the wrong way, but... I just feel like a part of me lost her too and I just... I felt drawn to her, to all you guys. I guess it was just a part of me trying to find out who I was." Paige answers,

Alexis reaches over and pats Paige's knee, "Don't worry, I feel the same way, I wasn't born a Halliwell, I'm adopted too,"

Piper and Phoebe look at each other.

"Come on. There's something we need to show you." Piper states,

"Show me what?" Paige asks,

"What good magic can do." Phoebe answers, They get up and leave.

They go to the Manor and up to the attic, Alexis stand with Piper, as Phoebe lights the last two candles in a circle and then join Piper and Alexis by the Book of Shadows as Paige watches on.

"_Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide._" Patty appears in a bright light.

"There's someone here we thought you should meet." Phoebe explains, Patty looks at Paige.

"Paige." Patty greeted,

"Mom?" Paige asks,

Patty steps outside the circle and becomes real. She hugs Paige, who smiles after the hug.

"Welcome home." Patty hugs her again as Piper and Phoebe watch on the tender moment. Alexis leans into Piper's side, she wished she was born earlier so she could have had Patty, as a mom for real instead of a spirit mother.

DarkPriestess66: Okay, It has come to my attention, that some of you might be confused as to how Alexis is related to Harry, Lily is/was Penny's daughter, so that makes Harry, a Halliwell if not by name. Also Alexis was adopted by both blood and magic, so her powers are tied together it works like the bloodwards do, she's tied forever to the Warren/Halliwell line.


	38. Chapter 38

Sunday morning, Alexis spent the entire day in her room with her Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3. learning everything she missed in class, along with writing multiple essays for her other classes, except Care of Magical Creatures, she kinda wondered what she was suppose to do with the flubberworm, Hagrid sent, besides feed it lettuce?

A knocking on her door, made her blink, "Come in,"

Piper walked in with a plate of sandwiches, "You've been in here all morning,"

"Yeah, I missed a week of school, I have to catch up, it's not like I have Hermione here to drill me," Alexis replies,

Piper sat the plate on the table then saw a piece of parchment with Alexis' schedule on it.

Monday,

9 o'clock Arithmancy

9 o'clock Transfiguration,

Lunch

1 o'clock Ancient Runes

1 o'clock Divination

"Lexi, did you write the correct times?" asks Piper,

"Yes," Alexis answered

"How are you taking these classes, going back in time?" Piper asked

"No, you know I don't have any spells for that," Alexis replies, '_I have a time turner, I share with Hermione._'

Piper nodded but she gave her sister a look that said clear as if she spoken, 'I don't believe it,'

Alexis left that night to go back to Hogwarts, a few days later,

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Alexis were walking out the castle doors, in normal clothes,

"Beautiful day," Hermione commented,

"Gorgeous," Ron replies, "Unless you've been ripped to pieces!"

"Ripped to pieces? What are you talking about?" asks Harry,

Alexis and Hermione narrowed their eyes,

"Ronald has lost his rat!" Hermione stated.

"I haven't lost anything," Ron "Your cats killed him."

"Rubbish." Alexis replies, "My familiar wouldn't do such a thing, unless it was evil."

"Harry, you've seen they way those bloodthirsty beasts of theirs is always lurking about and Scabbers is gone." Ron stated.

Alexis rounded on him, her eyes blazing with annoyance, "Well, Maybe you should taken better care of your pets!"

"You cats killed him!" Ron exclaimed.

"Did not." Hermione and Alexis replies,

"Did." Ron stated

"Didn't." Hermione and Alexis retorted.

The four of the them, walked out to the where Hagrid was skipping stones across the black lake,

"How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?" asks Hermione,

"Well, First off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there, I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine. He said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature, who would kill you as soon as look at you." Hagrid explained.

"And then?" Alexis asked fearing the worst,

"And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius." Hagrid replied

"They're not sacking you!" Ron exclaimed

"No, I'm not sacked." Hagrid assured them "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!"

Alexis walked forward into the water where Hagrid was wading in, she gently touch his arm, "I'm sorry, I really am."

Later that night, Alexis sat up in the Gryffindor Common, she had the feeling Harry was still up, and decided to go back to her dorm later, that is if Melinda was still awake, She looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Lexi?" asks Harry,

"You think I wouldn't know when you're sleeping, you were looking at the map again." Alexis accused.

Harry came over and showed her the map,

"I'm sure that map is wrong, We knew Peter Pettigrew is dead." Alexis whispered "Let's go check it out."

Together the two were walking down the hallways, looking for Peter Pettigrew and couldn't find him.

"Put that light out!" exclaimed one of the paintings.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

Alexis looked down at the map, it said that Peter was close to them but no one was there.

They were startled at their own reflection,

"watch it there, kid." another painting stated

"We're trying to sleep here!" called another.

Alexis looked down again, and Snape was heading their way, "Harry,"

Harry looked down, "Mischief Managed. _Nox_." it went down and then Snape showed up.

"Potter. Halliwell." Snape stated. "What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

"I was sleepwalking," Harry answered

"If you must know, I was just in the restroom, you know female stuff." Alexis replied,

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle" Snape stated,

"My dad didn't strut. And nor do I." Harry retorted. "Now, if you don't mind, we would appreciate it if you could lower your wand."

"Turn out your pockets," Snape ordered.

Both teens just stared at him,

"Turn out your pockets!" Snape repeated.

Harry reached into his hoodie, and pulled out the blank map.

"What's this?" asks Snape

"Spare bit of parchment." Harry shrugged.

"You don't want me too, or else you will not like what you see." Alexis stated. She had personal feminine items in her hoodie,

Snape narrowed his eyes at her for a split second before looking at Harry, "Really? open it."

Harry did so

Snape put his wand on the map, "Reveal your secrets."

words began to appear on the parchment.

"Read it, Both of you." Snape ordered.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Harry read, then he went on to the second one, "Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

Alexis had a hard time trying not to laugh as she looked over the lines she was going to read. "Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor." then she read the last one, "Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good night, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime-ball." 

"You insolent little-" Snape began.

"Professor!" spoke a voice.

Snape whirled around and his glowing wand tip, "Well, Well, Lupin, out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"

Lupin walked up to Harry and Alexis, "Harry, Alexis, are you all right?"

they both nodded.

"That remains to be seen," Snape stated then snatched the map from Harry's hand. "I have now just confiscated a rather curious artifact, Take a look, Lupin. Supposed to be your area of expertise, Clearly it's full of dark magic,"

Lupin looks at the map, "I seriously doubt it, Severus. It looks as though it's a parchment designed to insult anyone," Lupin chuckled as he read what the map said, "who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product."

Snape tried to take it back, but Lupin moved away,

"Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is, after all, as you say, my area of expertise." Lupin stated "Harry, Alexis, would you two come with me, please? Professor, good night."

the two students walked away with Lupin, they walked to the classroom.

Lupin opened the door, "Come in."

Harry and Alexis walked in

"I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession but quite frankly, I am astounded that you didn't hand it in." Lupin stated. He turned around and looked at them. "Did it never occur to you two that this, in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you?"

the two shook their heads,

"No." Lupin replied,

"No, Sir." both teens stated

"Your father never set much store by the rules either, but he and your mother gave their lives save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by wandering the castle unprotected, not that I don't trust your powers, Alexis. With a killer on the loose seems to me a poor way to repay them!" Lupin chastised "Now, I will not cover up for you two again. Do you hear?"

"yes, sir."

"I want you two to return to your dormitories, and stay there." Lupin orders.

They turned to leave,

"And don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know." Lupin called after them.

Harry turn around as he reached the door, "Professor, just so you know, I don't think that map always works."

Lupin turned around

"Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone we know to be dead." Alexis explained.

"Oh, really? And who might that be?" Lupin asked

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry answered.

Alexis saw Lupin's face in the moonlight, he looked like he didn't believe them

"That's not possible." Lupin replied.

"Just what we saw." Harry stated.

They turned and left,

The next day, in divination class.

"Broaden your minds. You must beyond. The art of crystal gazing is in clearing of the Inner Eye," Professor Trelawney explained, "Only then can you see. Try again."

Ron was asleep when the ball moved.

"Now, what do we have here?" Trelawney asked.

Alexis and Hermione appeared yet again from seemingly out of nowhere,

"Do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked.

Trelawney looked at her,

"The Grim, possibly." Hermione stated

Trelawney scooted closer to Hermione, "My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class. I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. No, you, there." she took hold of Hermione's hand, "You may be young in years but your heart is as shriveled as an old maid's, you soul is as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."

Hermione stood and smacked the crystal ball of the table and walked out.

"Hermione!" called Alexis as she looked at the professor, "I hope you seen this coming me walking out of your class too."

Alexis looked down the staircase but Hermione wasn't there, "Damn it."

"She's gone mental, Hermione has. Not that she wasn't mental but now it's in the open for everyone to see." Ron stated

Alexis waited on the stairs, "Shut up, Ron."

"Hang on." Harry stated as he bent over and pick up the crystal ball. "We better take this back."

"I'm not going back." Ron replied.

"I will." Alexis stated. "I have nothing better to do."

"Fine. See you later," Harry replied

"see you." Ron called after them.

They climbed back up the stairs and enter the empty classroom, Harry sets the crystal ball on the table they look into it and see a face,

"Harry Potter...Morgana Black." the face spoke.

Two hands appear on both teens' backs and they turn around frighten.

"Professor Trelawney-" Harry begins.

"He will return tonight. Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder shall break free. Innocent blood shall be spilt and servant and master shall be reunited once more." Trelawney coughed and looked at the two. "I'm so sorry, dears. Did you say something?"

"No nothing," Harry replied

He and Alexis ran out of the classroom. As they were walking down the stairs,

"that was strange even by Halliwell standards." Alexis commented.

"I agree." Harry replied


	39. Chapter 39

The quartet walked out into the courtyard one cloudy day in June, before finals. They saw an executioner sharping his axe,

Alexis gasped today was the day where Buckbeak would die, walking tough the turret

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak, It's just too horrible." Hermione stated.

"It just got worse," Ron stated

there watching was Draco and his cronies, "What did I say? Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head. I'll donate it to the Gryffindors' room"

Hermione walked up to him.

Alexis felt her anger spike, she knew her biological cousin was dirty and bloody git but this was the last straw. She was going to vanquish him.

"Look who's here." Goyle informed

"Come to see the show?" Draco asked.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione exclaimed. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Draco's neck.

Alexis looked at Draco's friends and a fireball formed in her hand, "Don't move or I'll vanquish you."

"Hermione, Lexi, No!" Ron exclaimed. "He's not worth it."

Hermione lowered her wand, and turned around and punched him in the face.

Alexis laughed she extinguish fireball into the air, as much as she wanted too she couldn't vanquish Draco, he wasn't worth it. "Get out of here before I do something, I will regret later,"

"That felt good," Hermione stated after they ran off,

"Not good, brilliant," Ron replied.

They walked down the steps to Hagrid's hut,

after they were inside, Hagrid looked at the window at Buckbeak, "Look at him. Love the smell of trees, when the wind blows though them."

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I know places where he can be happy," Alexis added.

"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore

says he wants to be with me when they...when it happens," Hagrid replied. He went on saying how great Dumbledore was.

"We'll stay with you too." Hermione stated.

"You'll do no such thing!" Hagrid replied. "Think I want you seeing something like that? No. you just drink your tea and be off. Oh. Before you do, Ron," he went over to a sugar canister and pulled out a rat.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron exclaimed.

"Keep a closer eye on your pets." Hagrid warned.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Hermione stated.

"Yeah," Alexis agreed

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks and Snowdrop. I'll let them know." Ron replied.

"I meant us!" Hermione exclaimed, then a jar beside her broke.

"Blimey. What was that?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione and Alexis looked at the weird shaped rock, Harry exclaimed and rubbed his head like something hit him. "Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked out the window and saw the Minister, Dumbledore and the executioner coming down the steps. "It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside the castle this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Particularly, Harry and Alexis."

A knock on the door sounded,

"With you in a moment!" Hagrid called out. "Quick. Quick!"

they snuck out the back door, and ran across the pumpkin patch and hid behind a pile of them. Watching the Minister give the orders. A twig snapped in back of them.

Hermione whirled around,

"What?" Harry asked.

"I thought I just saw-" Hermione replied but stopped. "never mind"

"Let's go!" Ron exclaimed.

The four ran up the steps, and they watched the executioner raise his axe and swing.

Hermione turned buried her head on Ron's shoulder, while Alexis did the same with Harry.

Scabbers bit Ron.

"He bit me. Scabbers." Ron stated then began to run after the rat. The other three follow him and called after him.

"Scabbers, you bit me." Ron stated as he caught his rat.

"Harry, you do realize what tree that is?" Hermione asked.

Ron was right under the Whomping Willow.

"That's not good. Run, Run!" Harry exclaimed

"Harry, Hermione, Lexi, Run!" Run exclaimed

The three turned and face a giant black dog.

"It's the Grim!" Ron exclaimed.

The 'Grim' started running and leapt over top of the three and straight at Ron, grabbing his

Alexis transfigured herself into her tiger form, stopping the dog for a second then it began to drag Ron under the Willow, Alexis followed after him.

Alexis followed the tunnel and ended up in the Shrieking Shack, she stood guard over Ron, as they waited for Hermione and Harry to make.

When they did. Alexis yowled a warning, but they didn't understand her.

"Ron. You're okay." Hermione stated "You two, Lexi."

"The dog. Where is?" asks Harry

Alexis knew she would have to talk, so she transfigured back into herself.

"It's a trap, He's the dog, He's an Animagus." Ron stated

Alexis watched as Harry and Hermione turned and saw Sirius Black standing behind the wreck of a door.

"If you want to kill Harry, you have to us too!" Hermione exclaimed standing protectively in front of Harry,

"No. Only one will die tonight." Sirius stated.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry exclaimed

Alexis stood still watching as Harry fought against Sirius but he wasn't fighting back, "this isn't right, somehow?"

Harry pointed his wand at Sirius' head,

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius asks

Lupin burst in and Harry's wand went flying with disarming charm.

Harry stood up and went over to stand by Hermione and Alexis,

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we?" Lupin asks, "Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?" Sirius replied.

Lupin lowered his wand and helped Sirius stand. They hugged each other like old friends,

Alexis and Harry watched on really confused.

"I found him" Sirius stated.

"I know," Remus replied

"He's here." Sirius declared

"I understand."

"Let's kill him!"

Alexis wondered why they weren't talking about her, unless they didn't know who she was?

"No! I trusted you!" Hermione exclaimed "And all this time, you've been his friend. He's a werewolf!"

"That's why he's been missing classes," Alexis muttered.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." Hermione answered.

"Well, Hermione. You are the brightest witch of your age, I've ever met." Remus stated

Sirius was beginning to look impatience, "Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!"

"wait!" exclaimed Remus

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lupin looked like he was thinking, "Very well, Kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why and you didn't look at the other girl in here did you?"

"I know why." Harry replied. "You betrayed my parents."

"You're the reason, Aunt Lily and Uncle James are dead!" Alexis exclaimed

"No, it wasn't him" Remus replied "Somebody did betray your parents, somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

"Who was it, then?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius answered. "And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out and play!"

"He's lost it." Alexis muttered.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cast coming up behind Sirius "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be one to catch you."

"Severus-" Remus began.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. Here's the proof" Snape stated

"Brilliant, Snape. You put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion." Sirius replied

"If you'll excuse us, Remus and I have business to attend to."

"Give me a reason. I beg you!" Snape stated,

"Severus, don't be a fool." Remus warned,

"He can't help it. It's habit," Sirius snapped

"Be quiet." Remus stated

"Be quiet yourself!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You two, quarreling like an old married couple," Snape taunted,

"Run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius exclaimed.

'_Oh my god, I have his sense of humor,_' Alexis thought in disbelief

Snape pointed his wand at Sirius' neck, "I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you."

They were moving slowly into the room, Sirius winced at the mention of the dementors. Alexis found herself taking a step forward, but Lupin motioned for her to stay where she is.'

"Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes." Snape asked. "A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

Harry reached over to take Hermione's wand, but Alexis put a hand on his chest, "Allow me?" she hissed,

"After you," Snape stated.

Alexis step forward which her unarmed hand raised, Sirius stared at her, when she flicked her wrist at Snape, a medium energy blast sent the Potions Master flying backwards into a rotten four poster bed.

"Alexis! What did you just do?" Ron asked

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione exclaimed.

Alexis kept her hand raised, ready to use any active power she has, Harry came to stand beside her.

"Tell me about Peter." Harry demanded,

"He was at school with us, We thought he was our friend!" Remus answered.

"No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him" Alexis stated as she turned to Sirius. Her palm out stretched, just waiting for the wrong move,

"No, he didn't." Remus defended stepping in front of Sirius, "I thought so too, until you two mentioned

Pettigrew on the map!"

Alexis realized something, "You're Moony and Padfoot!"

both nodded at her,

"the map was lying, then." Harry stated

"The map never lies!" Sirius exclaimed. "Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!

Sirius pointed right at Ron.

"Me? He's mental!" Ron exclaimed

"Not you! Your rat!" Sirius replied.

"Scabbers has been in family for.." Ron began

"Twelve years?" Sirius asked. "Curiously long life for a common garden rat!" Sirius moved closer to Ron, "He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron asks

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-" Harry explained

"Finger!" Sirius interrupted. "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!"

"Show us." Alexis barked.

Sirius tried to take the rat from Ron but the boy was fighting him.

Give it to him, Ron." Harry stated.

"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron asked in panic. "leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?"

Sirius the rat of the broken piano, where he was trying to escape. Once he reached the door and wa about to jump toward Sirius casted a spell, and he transformed back into a human.

Sirius and Remus hauled him back into the room.

Alexis felt bile come up at the sight of him, he looked like a rat in human form. "I want the whole Truth!"

she then began to cast a spell.

_For those who want the truth revealed, _

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, _

_From now until its now again, _

_After which the memories end, _

_For those who now are in this house, _

_Will hear the truth from Pettigrew's mouth. _

She looked up as Pettigrew looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Remus? Sirius? My old friends." Pettigrew greeted then tried to run toward them. But was stopped.

"Harry! Look at you, you so much like your father. Like James. And you, Alexis. You look so much like Evangeline." Pettigrew stated coming up to Harry and Alexis. "We were the best of friends-"

"How dare you speak of James and Evangeline!" Sirius snarled coming to stand in front of the two teens,

Pettigrew retreated, Sirius stalked forward, "How dare you talk about James in front of him!"

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" Remus stated

"And you're the reason I don't have my daughter!" Sirius stated

"I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew whined, "The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done?"

"Died, rather then betray my friends." Sirius replied.

Pettigrew tried to escape once again, but Harry and Alexis blocked the door, Pettigrew putted both hands on their shoulders,

"James and Evangeline wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!"

"Stop saying my mother's name!" exclaimed Alexis, before shoving Pettigrew off of her and Harry.

Sirius and Remus grabbed him and shoved him backward.

"Should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill, we would Together!" Sirius exclaimed

"No!" Harry and Alexis shouted.

"Harry, this man-" Remus began

"I know what he is." Harry stated, "But we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you, boy. Bless you!" Pettigrew stated and began kissing Harry's feet.

"Get off!" Harry exclaimed "I said we'd take you to the castle."

"After that the dementors can have you," Alexis added.

Sirius and Harry helped Ron down the stairs of the tunnel. While Alexis held a fireball in her hand lighting the way down.

"Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit." Sirius apologized

"A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off!" Ron exclaimed

"He was going for the rat," Alexis stated. "you should have let him have it."

"Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. More then once, James suggested that I make the change permanent." Sirius explained. "the tail I could live with. But the fleas, they're murder."

Alexis and Harry smiled,

"I have a bigger problem the fleas, I have claws and fangs when I transform," Alexis laughed "i guess I get that from my father."

Once they were outside, Sirius and Harry set down Ron on a root of the Whomping Willow, Alexis walked away to stare at the Castle, she couldn't help feeling the depression of not knowing her past.

Sirius walked over and stood beside her.

"You said Evangeline was your mother, how did you find out?" Sirius asked.

"She told me, I accidentally summoned her spirit, she wouldn't say who my father is, but then I found

out that my birth name is Morgana, I'm your daughter." Alexis replied.

Sirius was shocked, his daughter was standing right next to him after all these years.

"But my name now is Alexis, everyone calls me Lexi." Alexis stated, they went back to staring at the castle when Harry walked over.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sirius asked. "I'll never forget the first time, I walked through those doors, It'll be nice to do it again as a free man. That was noble thing you did back there, He doesn't deserve it."

"I didn't think my dad would have wanted his best friends to become killers." Harry replied

"You're innocent, my job is to protect Innocents, besides, dead, the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free." Alexis stated

they turned when they heard Pettigrew's whining,

"I think the rat reflects what he truly is," Alexis stated. "He ratted out Aunt Lily and Uncle James."

Sirius looked at her then at Harry,

"I don't know if you know, Harry but when you were born, James and Lily made me your godfather." Sirius explained.

"I know." Harry replied.

"I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle but if you ever wanted a different home. " Sirius suggested.

"He doesn't live with the Dursleys, he lives with me and my sisters, when found out last year that Lily was adopted, he's related to the Charmed Ones." Alexis interrupted.

"Harry, Alexis!" Hermione shouted then pointed at the moon.

Sirius, Alexis and Harry ran over.

"Remus, my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight?" Sirius asked as he braced himself against the transforming Lupin, "You know the man you truly are, This heart is where you truly live! Here!" Sirius touched Lupin's heart.

Lupin dropped his wand, and Pettigrew picked it up and transformed back into a rat and escapted.

Sirius told them to run, but they didn't.

Hermione and Alexis step forward,

"Professor?" asked Hermione as the werewolf whimpered.

"Professor Lupin?" Alexis asked.

The werewolf started to howl, and walked forward to them.

"Nice doggy. Nice doggy!" Ron muttered

Snape came out of the tunnel, "There you are, Halliwell!"

the werewolf snarled and Snape whirled around and braced positioned himself between the teens and the werewolf.

Lupin the werewolf slashed at Snape, and sent him to the ground,

Alexis leapt over them and landed as on all fours as a Siberian tiger, when Sirius leapt as a dog.

Both Animagi bared their teeth at Lupin, and started fighting with him.

"Sirius! Alexis!" Harry called out. He ran over just as the werewolf was going to finish off the dog and tiger off, and threw a rock at him.

The werewolf turned and started toward Harry. When a howl started somewhere in the forest, the werewolf turned and left.

Alexis watched as the dog whined and limped off, she got to all fours, she nudged Harry on the side, to get on her back, her tiger form doubled in size again. She could handle Harry riding on her back. When he finally got the message, and climbed aboard. She took off running after Sirius.

When they found him, he was laying beside a small lake unconscious. Alexis didn't charge back, fearing that Lupin would return.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed,

Alexis laid down beside him, and licked his face, she noticed the wounds he received, and made a distress sound in the back of her throat. Her head snapped up as she felt a chill, but unlike if she was unaffected by it, she saw the dementors coming.

Sirius woke and started to scream as the dementors hovered around them. They began sucking the life right out of both Harry and Sirius.

Alexis swiped at them with her claws, but they didn't notice. '_I wish I could talk in this form!_'

Harry tired the Patronus Charm but it failed, the dementors sucked out a sliver orb from Sirius' mouth. Alexis recognized it at once, it was a his soul.

As she hung her head in shame, she failed as a Charmed One, she couldn't protect the three people that mattered to her, first her sister Prue, now Harry and her father. But something sliver caught her eye, she looked up and saw a stag on the other side of the lake. It charged at the dementors and forced them away. Harry passed out then.

Alexis felt it was safe enough change back.

"Carmela!" she shouted,

Carmela orbed down and gasped at the sight of Harry, Sirius and Alexis.

She healed Alexis who only had a gash on her arm from where Lupin had slashed at her,

"He's innocent, Carmela." Alexis stated.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Carmela replied,

Alexis grabbed her father's hand and Carmela touched both Harry's and Alexis' shoulders and orbed off to the castle.

In the Hospital, Alexis and Hermione were sitting by Harry's bedside, after Carmela had healed him, she told Ron that she couldn't heal him because the bit from Sirius wasn't a demonic attack, and the Elders' decreed that Dementors ranked up in the evil department.

"Harry?" asks Hermione.

Alexis batted Carmela's hand away as she was fussing over her, and wanting her to lay down. But the Halliwell refused.

"I saw my dad." Harry stated as he woke up.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He sent the dementors away." harry explained. "I saw him across the lake."

"Harry, they're captured Sirius." Alexis informed him. "Any minute the dementors are gonna perform the Kiss."

"they're gonna kill him?" Harry asked as he got out of bed.

"No. it's worse." Hermione replied. "Much worse. "They're going to suck out his soul."

Dumbledore entered the room.

"Headmaster, stop them." Alexis stated. "They've got the wrong man."

"It's true, Sirius is innocent," Harry added.

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron spoke up

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's my rat, sir. He's not really a rat. But when he was a rat. He was my brother Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl." Ron explained.

"the point is, we know the truth." Hermione interrupted. "Please believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied "But the word of four 13-year old wizards will convince few others,"

"Even the word of a 13yr old Charmed One." Carmela added, then looked up "I got to go." she orbed out then.

Dumbledore walked pass them and over to Ron, he patted Ron's injured leg. Ron started whimpering.

"A child's voice, however honest and true is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." Dumbledore stated. "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful and when meddled with dangerous."

Alexis and Hermione glanced at each other sharing a common secret. As the Headmaster was going back to the door, "Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." he then turned and looked straight at Hermione and Alexis, "You know the laws, Miss Granger, Miss Halliwell. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are to ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight more then one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think." he walked out the door and turned around again. "Oh by the way, when in doubt I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck" he close the door.


	40. Chapter 40

"what the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk," Hermione pulled out a golden chain, and looped it around both Alexis' and Harry's necks.

One the end of the chain was an hourglass, Hermione turned it three times.

Harry watched as people moving in reverse, when it stopped Hermione and Alexis removed the chain, and Hermione put it back into her jacket.

"What just happened?" asks Harry "Where's Ron?"

"7:30." Hermione stated "Where were at 7:30?"

"I don't know. Going to Hagrid's?" Harry replied.

"Come on. And we can't be seen." Alexis stated before both girls took Harry's hands and ran.

"Hermione! Lexi!" Harry exclaimed as he ran.

They ran outside pass the executioner, and though the walkway,

"Hermione! Lexi, wait." Harry called.

"Will one of you, please me what it is we're doing?" Harry asked. They stopped at the end where they saw themselves with Malfoy. "That's us. This is not normal."

Hermione and Alexis him back into the walkway, and against the wall. Hermione pulled out the chain again

This is a Time-Turner, Harry." Hermione explained.

"McGonagall gave it to us first term, this is how we've been getting to our lessons all year." Alexis finished explaining, "Hermione has been using it on us, so I don't get into trouble with Them. It doesn't fall under personal gain when I'm along for the ride,"

"You mean we've gone back in time?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Alexis answers

"Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment." Hermione stated before going back onver to look at what was happening. "Clearly, something happened he wants us to change."

They watched as Past Hermione punched Draco.

"Good punch," Harry commented.

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

"Malfoy's coming" Alexis warned

they ran to the other side and hid behind the wall where they could hear what he said.

On the hill they watched themselves run down the steps,

"Look. Buckbeak's still alive." Harry pointed out.

"Of course, Remember what Dumbledore said?" Hermione asked.

"If we succeed, more then one innocent life can be spared, let's go." Alexis replied.

They ran down the steps and hid behind the pumpkins again, Harry looked over and saw Fudge coming.

Here they come, I'd better hurry." Harry stated standing up.

Hermione pulled him back down. "Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Otherwise, he'll think Hagrid set him free."

they saw Ron get Scabbers back.

"That's Pettigrew," Harry growled then began to stand up again.

"Harry, you can't." Alexis warned.

"He betrayed our family, Alexis." harry replied. "You don't expect me to sit here."

"Yes, and you must!" Alexis claimed as she and Hermione pulled him back. They pulled him around where he couldn't see the window and sat on the ground,

"Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut now." Hermione explained, "If you go bursting in, you'll think you've gone mad."

"Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time." Alexis stated. "we can't be seen."

"Fudge is coming," Hermione stated then looked up at the window and saw they weren't leaving "And we're aren't leaving, why aren't we leaving?"

Alexis and Hermione looked down and saw the same craved stone, Alexis stopped Hermione from throwing it,

"I got a better throwing arm then you," Alexis stated, she threw the stone into Hagrid's hut breaking the jar then ducked

"Are you mad?" harry asked

Alexis picked up another rock and this time didn't aim and hit the back of Harry's head.

"that hurt." Harry stated rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, but it worked didn't it," Alexis apologized

Hermione watched, "We're coming out the back door, Go!"

the three of then ran into the dark forest.

Hermione peaked around, "Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?"

Their past versions almost caught them,

Alexis shook her head, "Now isn't the time to be critiquing your own hair, Hermione."

they snuck back out once their past selves were gone, Harry went around to get Buckbeak, he was having a really tough time, until Hermione grabbed the dead ferrets,

"Come on, Buckbeak." Hermione lured him with the ferrets. "Come and get the nice dead ferret."

"yuck." Alexis muttered as she watched.

Hermione threw a ferret at him, when Buckbeak stood up, "Come on. It's here. Come on, Beaky."

They froze when Dumbledore and the Minister came out,

"Hurry up." Alexis hissed,

they finally went into the forest with Buckbeak following. They watched the confusion they just caused.

They ran though the forest, leading Buckbeak away.

"Now what?" Harry asked

"We save Dad." Alexis answered.

"How?" Harry asks

"No idea, I'm a Halliwell, we don't plan things out in advance." Alexis answered.

They ran until they saw the Whomping Willow,

"Look. It's Lupin." Hermione pointed.

The three of them watched as Lupin raised his wand to the Willow, "_Immobulus!_"

a second later,

"And Snape's coming." Alexis added.

"And now we wait." Harry stated.

"now we wait." both girls agreed.

As it grew later, a swam of bats flew above them.

"At least someone's enjoying themselves." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry agreed

They saw Buckbeak catching bats and eating them.

"Alexis, Hermione?" Harry asked

"Yeah?" replied both girls.

"Before, down by the lake, when we was with Sirius, I did see someone. That someone made the dementors go away." Harry stated

"I saw it too, I thought it was you?" Alexis replied

"With the Patronus, I heard Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it." Hermione explained

"Prue would have." Alexis muttered, "If she was still here."

"It was my dad." Harry stated. "It was my dad who conjured the Patronus."

"Harry, Uncle James' is-" Alexis began

"Dead. I know." Harry interrupted her. "I'm just telling you what I saw."

Hermione looked up, "Here we come." she stood up.

"You see Sirius talking to us there?" Harry asked. "He's asking us to come live with him."

"That's great." Hermione replied.

"When we free him, I'll have a father in my life," Alexis stated.

"It'll just be us and him." Harry agreed "We could live in the country someplace you can see the sky."

Alexis leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, "He'll like that after all those years in Azkaban."

they watched as Lupin turned into a werewolf,

"let's go." Harry ordered.

They started to run to the other side,

Hermione started howling and Harry stopped her.

"what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Saving your life." Hermione replied then starting howling again.

"We can thank Draco for the idea," Alexis muttered, her eyes widen "great. Now he's come for us."

"Yeah, I didn't think about that. Run!" Hermione replied.

They ran with the werewolf chasing after them, hiding behind a huge conifer, trying to avoid the beast, they tiptoed backwards, and found themselves face to face with him.

They ducked as Buckbeak came over with wings extended and slashed at Lupin's face with his talons.

"That was so scary," Hermione whispered as she leaned into Harry's side,

Alexis walked to where Buckbeak was at and bowed, when he bowed back, she walked over and petted him on his beak,

"Thank you, for saving us" she whispered.

"Poor Professor Lupin's having really tough night." Harry stated.

The wind started to blow and they looked up.

"Sirius/Dad. Come on!" Harry and Alexis stated.

They ran up the hill, to the other side of the black lake,

"This is horrible." Hermione stated.

"Don't worry, my dad will come. He'll conjure the Patronus." Harry replied. "Any minute now. Right there you'll see." he pointed at the spot where Alexis saw the stag. She step forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, listen to me. No one's coming." Alexis stated.

"Don't worry, he will. He will come." Harry replied

"You're dying, both of you." Hermione whispered.

Harry ran down the embankment and pulled out his wand, "Expecto Patronum!" he finally conjured a real Patronus and made the dementors retreat.

They flew on Buckbeak, to the Dark Tower

"You were right! It wasn't my dad I saw earlier, it was me!" Harry exclaimed as they were flying "I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before. I knew I could do it this time because well I already done it. Does that make sense?"

"No." Hermione replied

Alexis had her face in Hermione's back, she was afraid of heights. "I don't like flying!"

they dived down and landed on the dark tower.

They ran over to where the cell was at,

"_Bombarda!_" Hermione casts causing the cell door to open. The four of them escaped and flew into the courtyard.

Sirius helped them down, he lingered holding Alexis, before setting her down. But took her hand instead. "I'll be forever grateful for this to all of you."

"We want to go with you," Harry requested.

Alexis nodded, "I just found you, I don't want to loose you too."

"One day, perhaps." Sirius replied. "For some time, my life will be too unpredictable and besides" he placed a hand on both their shoulders, "You're meant to be here."

"But you're innocent," Harry stated.

Sirius gently push both Harry and Alexis down on the bench behind them, and knelt down in front of them. "And you both know it. And for now, that will do, I expect you're tired of hearing this, Harry, but you look so like your father. Except your eyes, you have-"

"My mother's eyes," Harry interrupted,

Sirius turned to Alexis, he laid his hand on her cheek, "You look so much like Evangeline, but you have my eyes,"

Alexis reached up and touch his hand, she didn't have the heart to tell him her eyes were from her adoption, so she nodded instead

"It's cruel that I spent so much time with James, Lily and Evangeline, and you both so little. But know this: the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them," he touched their chests where their hearts were "in here."

he stood up and mounted Buckbeak, Hermione handed him the chains there were reigns,

"You really are he brightest witch of your age." Sirius commented, then he looked at Alexis, "i had a feeling when you were born, that you would be a powerful witch, my Charmed One."

he and Buckbeak took to skies, the three of them watched him go.

"Dad, I'll miss you." Alexis whispered. Before they took off running for the Hospital wing.

They came around the corner, as Dumbledore was closing the door.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked

"He's free. We did it." Harry answered.

"Did what?" Dumbledore asked he waved "Good Night."

they open the door just in time to see the three of them fade away.

"How did you get there?" Ron asked. "I was talking to you there, and now you're there?"

Alexis and Hermione turned to Harry.

"What's he talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, Ron. How can someone be in two places at once?" Harry asks

the three of them started giggling.

The next day after everyone got sleep and finished their finals, Harry and Alexis walked into the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They walked up to Lupin's office.

"Hello, Harry, Alexis." Greeted Lupin before Harry could knock. "I saw you coming."

Professor Lupin was packing his things, he looked up as he saw they were staring at him "I've looked worse, believe me."

"You've been sacked." Harry stated.

"No. No. I resigned, actually" Lupin explained.

"Resigned? Why?" Alexis asked.

"Well, it seems that somebody let slip the nature of my condition. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving and parents will not want...well, someone like me teaching their children." Lupin answered.

"But Dumbledore-" Harry began

"He has already risked enough on my behalf, besides, people like me are..Well, let's just say I'm used to it by now." Lupin interrupted and finished packing with a flick of his wand. "Why do you two look so miserable?"

Alexis felt a lump in her throat, so much had happened this year.

"None of it made any difference Pettigrew escaped." Harry explained.

"Didn't make any difference? It made all the difference in the world. You both uncovered the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. It made a great deal of difference." Lupin replied, he picked up his bag, "If I am proud of anything it is of how much you have learned this year. Now, since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to both of you."

Alexis and Harry looked over at the map on the desk,

"so now I'll say goodbye, Harry, Alexis." Lupin stated. "I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Until then, mischief managed." the map folded itself back up.

The cousins watched their favorite teacher leave with sad expressions.

Together they entered the great hall, where they heard

"Stand back, I said! Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle." Ron threatened.

"Harry." Neville greeted. "Wherever did you get it?"

"Can I have ago, Harry? After you, of course?" Seamus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Quiet, let the man through. I didn't mean to open it, Harry. It was badly wrapped." Ron stated before pointing to his brothers, "They made me do it."

"Did not." the older Weasleys stated.

"It's a Firebolt." George informed.

"It's the fastest broom in the world." Seamus stated.

"For me? But who sent it?" Harry asked.

"No one knows." Ron answers

Hermione picked up a long gray feather, "This came with it, and this." she also held out an envelope with Alexis name on it.

Everyone followed Harry outside, except Alexis.

She opened the envelope, and what was inside was a picture of Sirius and Evangeline at their wedding. With James and Lily as Best Man and Maid of Honor respectfully.

Carmela orbed down then, she saw the picture and smiled, her charge finally knew who she really was.

DarkPriestess66 says: that's it for Third year. Also I'm going to write more chapters about Alexis being at Home like for two month of normal teenager-ness. Along with demon vanquishing, lol so the the next chapter will have more sisters and Charmed-ness.


	41. Chapter 41

DarkPriestess66 says, I'm not sure if this is Size Matters or if I'm just making crap up as I sit here, so here goes nothing, if I do use Size Matters...not mine. Alexis and Harry share a bedroom, but it has been magically enhanced so they can have their own space and I don't own 'My immortal' by Evanescences

A young teenager walked into a monastery with white washed walls, she scanned the wall of plaques to find the one she is looking for, 'Prudence Halliwell'

Alexis sighed as she looked up at the nameplate, "I'm so sorry, Prue, I should have been there for you and the others," tears course down her cheeks, and she drops to her knees,

"_The ones that love us never really leave us_" her mind replayed, Alexis dried her eyes, "I miss you so much, it doesn't feel the same without you, Prue. Why! I need you!"

Carmela orbs down from Up There when she sensed Alexis' pain and sadness. "Tiger," the Elder knelt down and pulled the sobbing teenager into her arms, "It's okay, sweetie,"

"No. She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me, Piper, and Phoebe if she was gone. She was my big sister. Why did did she have to be so stupid and die!" Alexis shouted.

Carmela reached out and tilted Alexis' head up to look at her, "She knew what she was doing, and I'll bet my family's life savings, she would do it again. I know I would. Saving you from well you know. Was the best thing I done in my long life."

"I just miss her so much," Alexis whispered.

"I know, I know, and you will always miss her. She's a part of who you are," Carmela stated

Alexis gasped as an idea struck her, "Carmela, you are a genius!" she stood up

"What did I say?" Carmela asked blinking in confusion,

Alexis left and went back home to the manor, Carmela followed to make sure nothing happened on the way back,

"So what are you doing?" asks Carmela as Alexis was rummaging though her closet,

"I got this for my birthday two years ago, I never thought I would use it." Alexis answered.

"Hey," greeted Harry as he walked into the room, "What are you doing to our room?"

"Got it!" Alexis exclaimed. She pulled out a keyboard,

"Who brought you that?" Harry asked.

Alexis glanced down, "His name was Andy Trudeau, he was the first police inspector to know about us, he was killed by a demon by the name of Tempus, he was trying to protect us, He thought I could do with another instrument to play, after he died I chucked in the closet,"

Alexis, Harry and Carmela went into the conservatory, where Alexis laid on the floor and began to play the keyboard. Weaving a tune from nothing,

"_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_"

"What are you working on this time?" asks a male's voice, Alexis looked up and seen her brother in law, Leo Wyatt.

"I'm writing out my emotions, since I can't talk about them. In risk of burning down the manor." Alexis answered, "I miss Prue, so I might write about it,"

Leo nodded, then left orbed off to check on Paige, who still lives across town,

"Thirteen and still need a babysitter," Carmela laughed,

Alexis sat up and crossed her arms and pouted, "I want a juice box! Now!"

Carmela raised an eyebrow, "You have two perfectly good hands go get one yourself."

Alexis stood up, "I was kidding, besides Pheebs is taking Harry and I to the club, that is if she gets out of the shower, I'm going to be an annoying little sister." she turned and walked off.

Going upstairs, she proceed to go to the closed bathroom door and banged on it. "Phoebe, you better not be in there making out with Cole. We need to go to the club like yesterday!"

"Go away!" shouted Phoebe, though the door.

"Then hurry up!" exclaimed Alexis, Sniggering as she walked away and sat on the bottom step on the staircase.

"You are so bossy," Phoebe stated from behind her,

"Well you are so slow. I mean it, three other people in the manor have to share that bathroom." Alexis replied. "and Piper told us to be at P3 today."

~~~~P3~~~~

"Good. All right, guys. Rip it all out!" exclaimed some guy

Alexis, Phoebe and Harry came down the stairs, and seen the place being destroyed.

"Wait a minute! What's going on? That's our table? Who told them that they could rip out our table?" Phoebe asks

"I did." the guy answers,

"And who are you?" Alexis asks, crossing her arms over her chest, she looked around and didn't like what was happening to the club, where she and her sisters would go after a vanquish to celebrate, this place was starting to look like a strip club.

"Phoebe, Alexis, Harry, this is Trent Taylor. He's the new manager of P3." Piper replies,

"I-I-I'm sorry. The new what?" Phoebe asks

"I just hired him on a trial basis." Piper explains,

"Well, isn't that interesting. We need to talk to you." Phoebe states then pulls Piper to the side.

"You look worried, baby girl." Piper commented,

"Well, why didn't you tell us about this?" Phoebe asks

"Aren't I part owner too, I think I should know about this?" Alexis asked, she sometimes worked here during the summer holiday just to have something to do, even if it was sweeping and stocking shelves,

"It just happened yesterday. Which is why I asked you to come down here today." Piper explained,

"We said we weren't going to do this." Phoebe stated.

"Uh, do what?" Piper asks confused.

"Make any major changes in our lives. All the books caution against it. After you've suffered a major loss. Do not sell the house. Do not get married. Do not quit your job." Phoebe answers,

Alexis nods in agreement, then looked over at Harry who was staring at the waitress who were walking over, "That's it, Mister stop staring at them, or I will take those glasses right off your face."

"Okay, but like it or not, there's been a lot of changes lately, and this is hardly the biggest." Piper states ignoring Alexis' comment to Harry. They see Paige walk down the steps.

"Oh, speak of the devil/whitelighter/witch." Phoebe comments,

"Is such a thing as devil/whitelighter/witch?" Alexis asked, highly confused, Paige walks up to them.

"Hi, guys." Paige greets,

"Hi!" Phoebe greets.

"Hey Paige." Alexis and Harry greet,

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Paige states,

"No, no we were just talking." Phoebe replies,

"Well, I have a quick question, but it can wait. Continue." Paige responds,

"I was just explaining to Phoebe, Lexi and Harry, that the changes I'm making in the club are not by choice. They are by necessity. Okay? P3 has been struggling a little lately and we are now a single salary household." Piper explains,

"Oh, we don't have to be. I-I can get a job." Phoebe suggests,

"Pheebs, you sound nervous," Alexis comments,

"Uh-huh. And if you could get a part-time entry level job that pays you about two hundred grand a year that would really make a difference. Otherwise, I'd rather you be free for other work." Piper replies,

"About that other work." Paige began but Phoebe and Piper weren't listening.

"But it's not fair. You shouldn't carry the financial burden." Phoebe states,

"I will worry about the source of our income if you worry about the source of all evil." Piper suggests,

"Speaking of evil-" Paige tries again and fails

"Besides, what kind of job would you get?" Piper asks.

"I am a college grad. I am sure I could find something." Phoebe replies

"I found something." Paige states before looking at Alexis for help,

Alexis stepped in between her older sisters, "You two give it a rest, Paige is trying to tell us something!"

"Okay, Paige. What is it?" Piper asks.

"Okay, have you guys ever walked by a house and just, uh, got a really bad creepy feeling from it?" Paige asks "Okay, on my way to get coffee every morning I walk by this house and I get... this shiver."

"A shiver?" Phoebe asks

"Does it mean anything?" Paige asks

"It's a shiver." Piper replies.

Alexis wasn't so sure, but she didn't say anything from what she learn about emotional warning, heck even a scars like the one of Harry's forehead could warn people when danger is coming.

"No, I've always just dismissed it as a bad case of the creeps, but now that I'm a witch... I don't know. I think it might be something supernatural." Paige explains,

"Well, do you know anything about the house?" Phoebe asks

"Just that this cute guy named Finn lives there. We bumped into each other at the grocery store. Flirted a little. Done the are these melons ripe thing, okay." Paige answers.

"Well, that sounds like you have the hots not the creeps." Piper stated.

"Well-" Paige began

"Either way, I think it's a good idea that you stay away from this Finn guy." Phoebe interrupts, Alexis couldn't help feel like like Piper and Phoebe weren't listening to anything Paige was saying, just because she was new to the craft. They often didn't listen to her just because she was young, hot headed, and stubborn to listen to reason.

"No, I don't get the shiver from him. Just the house. I think I'm on to something." Paige replies.

"I really think that when you've been a witch for a few months, you'll know the difference between sensing evil and needing a warmer jacket." Piper stated.

"So you don't want to check it out?" Paige asks

"Not any time soon." Piper answers then leaves.

"Phoebe, I'm not making this up." Paige states.

"Oh, I know you're not sweetie. But you got to admit, it's not a lot to go on. I gotta run. I'll call you later." Phoebe replies.

"Okay." Paige agrees.

"Okay. Stay away from that Finn guy." Phoebe warns. She left but turned back when she realized Alexis and Harry weren't following, "Come on, you two."

they nodded

"Paige, I believe you, I learned a lot in the last three years of school. We'll get them to listen if we have to go above their heads." Alexis stated, then turned grabbing Harry's sleeve and walking away.

The next day, Alexis and Harry were in the living room watching tv. While Leo and Carmela were meditating with orbs around them.

"Hello? It anybody home?" Paige asks as she walks in.

"In the living room!" Alexis replied.

"Leo?" Paige asks as she walked into the living room, Leo falls. Carmela didn't fall, she landed on her feet, "Oh, god. Are you okay? Uh, I knocked, but nobody answered. And the door was unlocked."

"Oh, it usually is. Otherwise, demons come crashing through and it costs a fortune to fix. If you're looking for Phoebe, she's not here. She's at a job interview." Leo replies, after he stood up.

"Actually, I was looking for you two." Paige explains, Alexis nudged Harry and nodded at them.

"Us? Why?" Leo asks.

Carmela raised an eyebrow in question. "Go on."

"Well, seeing that you're a whitelighter and I'm part whitelighter, I was hoping we could have a whitelighter to part whitelighter chat." Paige explains.

"Sure. Of course, sit down." Leo replied,

Paige sits down

"So you have the ability to locate your charges, right?" Paige asks

"Sometimes." Carmela answers before giving her two charges a look, she found about the time turner, and she had a few choice words with McGonagall.

"And if you have a sixth sense for locating good, is it possible that I have one for locating evil?" Paige asks

"You think you sensed evil?" Carmela asked. '_I didn't know we had that kind of power?_'

"I know it sounds silly, but there's this house that I walk by and I get this really bad feeling from. The problem is that I've already discussed it with Piper and Phoebe and they've dismissed it. Alexis believes me," Paige answers.

"So you want me to talk to them?" Leo asks

"I hate to put you in the middle." Paige replies.

"Well, it's part of my job. Uh, I'll just talk to them when I sense their minds are in the right spot." Leo explains.

"Thank you." Paige states Phoebe enters the house.

"Damn it!" Phoebe exclaims.

Alexis jumped, "Welcome home," she stands up, ready to serve a mug of tea laced with rum if she had too.

"Now would not be a good time." Leo commented, They go over to her.

"I am only going to say this once. The real world better start showing me some respect. Otherwise, I am not going to saving it every week." Phoebe states.

"What happened?" Alexis asks.

"I just had the worst job interview for a position that a monkey could fill. Provided that the monkey could explain why it needed flexible work hours. " Phoebe replied then looked at Paige "Why aren't you at work?"

"I – It's my lunch break. I just-" Paige answers.

"You're not still talking about the creepy house. Are you? Did you find out any new information?" Phoebe asks

"I think it's worth checking out." Leo states

"Harry stay with me, you haven't had a wiccaning yet or have active powers," Carmela ordered.

"Huh. Okay. Well, let's go. I mean, it's not like I have to be at work or anything." Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, but I do. Could we meet afterwards? Like 4? I'll give you the address. I just, uh, need, uh, pen and paper." Paige replies then a pen and paper orb into her hand. "I love being able to move stuff with my mind. I'll see you there later. Leo, thanks."

"Sure." Leo replies then Paige leaves.

"You really think she's on to something?" Phoebe asks

"Well, the important thing is that she does, so I think we should support that." Leo answers.

"Okay. Well, then I'll go change into my work clothes and head over there." Phoebe states,

"Do you want me to go with you? I mean you don't even know what's there." Leo asks.

"Leo, please. This is what I do." Phoebe replies.

"I'm going so she'll have back up." Alexis stated, as she was already walking to her bedroom to change into her own work clothes.

A while later, Phoebe and Alexis were outside Finn's house. Phoebe knocks on the door. No one answers and she starts to walk away. The door opens by itself.

"Oh, come on, Phoebe. Show a little spine." Alexis teased She goes into the house. "Hello?"

Someone watches Phoebe and Alexis from the hole in the wall. "Anybody home?"

Phoebe sees a collection of little dolls with looks of horror on their faces. She picks up one, gets a premonition, and drops the doll.

"Pheebs, what did you see?" Alexis asks as she walked over.

"No!" exclaims the demon watching them, he uses his wand to shrink Phoebe and Alexis.

"Uh-oh!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I hope this isn't what you saw, if it is your power is way off base." Alexis replied as they ran away.

The demon is looking for shrunken Phoebe and Alexis,, who are hiding under a table.

"Where are you?" the demon asks "You can't have gone that far."

Phoebe whispering "Leo. Leo. Oh!"

"Carmela. Carmela." called Alexis,

The demon sees Phoebe and Alexis running across the floor to the couch.

"I see you." the demon states, Phoebe holding onto Alexis' hand levitates out of his reach. "Well, you little witches. We'll see how long you last."

The demon gets the vacuum cleaner.

"Oh, this sucks." Phoebe states.

"Hang on!" Alexis shouts.

Carmela was pacing around the manor, Alexis and Phoebe has been gone for a while,

"That's it, we need Piper." Harry declared. "Less pacing more orbing."

Carmela, Harry, Leo and Paige orb into a secure area of P3.

"I can't get used to this orbing thing." Paige states.

"You will. You've got in you." Leo replies,

"It took me a while to get used to it," Carmela stated.

"I feel like my stomach's going to come out of me." Paige comments, They find Piper.

"Uh, what's with the white gauze? It's worse than up there." Leo asks,

"I have to agree, that's why I don't spend a lot of time up there." Carmela agreed her nose wrinkled at the white gauze.

"It was Trent's idea. Piper relied, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We orbed in." Paige answers.

"Together?" Piper asks

"Yeah, well we were worried about Phoebe and Lexi. They was supposed to meet me at the creepy house, but they never showed so I thought maybe they got hung up. So I went to your place-"Paige explains.

"Um, I thought we decided not to investigate the so-called creepy house." Piper stated.

"Well, I know you didn't think it was anything, but Leo..."Paige replies,

"Oh, so you went behind my back and asked Leo." Piper interrupted

"She didn't go behind your back and I'm her whitelighter, too." Leo defended himself.

Piper: Uh-hmm, right. Well, it's a smart thing to do as a witch, but an annoying thing to do as a sister. So what happened to Phoebe and Lexi?"

Leo: I don't know. I checked my radar, but she dropped to the tiniest blip.

"So did I, and Alexis is just like Phoebe, she's a tiny blip." Carmela added, "also Alexis believes Paige"

"And what would account for that?" Piper asks

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Leo answers.

"Well, then we should probably get over there." Piper stated.

"See, I told you something was going on in that house." Paige retorts,

"Uh-huh, okay. Let's hold the congratulations till we find Phoebe and Lexi." Piper states, as they are leaving the workmen break the P3 sign.

"Piper?" Leo asks

"Doesn't matter. P3 doesn't exist anymore." Piper replies, Paige and Harry looks at the broken sign.

Finn's house. Phoebe's and Alexis' grabbing onto the couch for dear life. Gammil's trying to suck them into the vacuum cleaner. Finn enters.

"Watch out! Two are loose! Shut the door. Shut it!" Gammil shouted

"What are you going to do with them when you find them?" Finn asks,

"Don't ask questions." Gammil snapped.

"The same thing you did with the other one?" Finn

Gammil shuts off the vacuum cleaner. Phoebe and Alexis relaxes.

"I said don't ask questions. The other one. Still, that... that gives me an idea." Gammil then goes and takes out the woman he shrunk earlier covered in clay.

"Do you want me to-" Finn began

"Shh."

Alexis and Phoebe sees the other girl try to say help me.

"The door is still open." Finn stated.

"Shut it!" Gammil exclaimed.

He does.

'_Piper and Paige better hurry up and figure out a way to get us out of here_,' Alexis thought as she and Phoebe levitated up to the woman in clay.

"Whoo! That's one good thing about being so small. I'm so light I can kind of fly. Can you talk?" Phoebe asks.

"Only you can think that flying is easy," Alexis muttered, "What am I saying, this woman is the reason witches fly on brooms."

The woman whimpers.

"Okay. Just close your eyes and don't tense up." Phoebe states then kicks and breaks the clay. The woman starts to collapse.

Alexis caught her, "No, no. You can collapse later. We need you to run now. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Woman replies,

"We got to go before Gammil sees us." Phoebe warns but Gammil comes up and traps them under a can.

"Gotcha. I knew witches could never resist saving an innocent." Gammil states as He hears Paige knocking on the door.

"Hello!" Paige shouts,

"Now what?" Gammil asks

"Hello!" Paige

"Another girl. Get her inside. Go get her. Get her!" Gammil ordered.

"Maybe we should just let them all go." Finn suggests,

"Since when did you develop a conscience? Hmm? I never gave you one. Now what are you standing around for? Go! Go! Fetch!" Gammil orders. Finn goes to answer the door. Phoebe is yelling. "Be quiet!"

Alexis tries to burn him with her pyrokinesis but it didn't work, Gammil puts them in a container.

Meanwhile Paige tries to lure out Finn,

"Hi!" Paige greets,

"Hi!" Finn greets back

"Remember me?" Paige asks "The girl with the melons... from the supermarket melons."

"Yeah, I remember." Finn replies, "What brings you here?"

"Let's just say I got tired of waiting for you to show up on my doorstep." Paige answers,

"I'm sorry?" Finn asks,

"Look, if we're going to go out, the first thing you need to know about me is that I don't play games. I see what I want and I, uh, go for it." Paige explains, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Are you always this aggressive with guys?" Finn asks.

"Just the ones I like." Paige answers,

"Why don't you come in?" Finn asks, Paige hesitates. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, just the old cliché. My mother told me never to go into stranger's houses. That thing." Paige replies,

"Come on. What are you afraid of?" Finn asks

Piper, Carmela, Harry, who was ordered to stay in the car no matter what happens, and Leo watching in the car.

"Don't do it. Piper whispered.

Gammil watching through the hole in the wall.

"Do it." Gammil whispered

Paige starts to enter the house.

"No, wait. On second thought, let's just go out." Finn changes his mind, he and Paige leave the house.

"The lure worked." Leo stated as they watch Paige and Finn drive away on his motorcycle. Paige waves at them.

"Barely." Piper replied,

Inside Finn's house. Gammil goes to Phoebe, Alexis, and the woman.

"Now where were we?" Gammil asks then Leo and Piper orb in and Gammil hides.

Phoebe yells in her small voice "Piper! Piper!"

"You go that way. I'll go this way." Piper suggested.

"In here!" Alexis shouted but Piper didn't hear her, Piper looks around and finds the demon's collection of small dolls.

"Oh, weird." Piper commented,

"What a bizarre collection. I wouldn't touch. We should look for Phoebe. I'll check upstairs." Leo states.

"Piper! Piper!" Alexis tried one more time to get her sister's attention, but Piper can't hear Phoebe's cries. Leo comes back in.

"There's nothing upstairs. I mean nothing. Anything down here?" Leo asks,

"No, nothing but a bunch of clays." Piper answers.

Leo: I think we should get out of here. Check the Book of Shadows. I-I want to know what we're dealing with.

"Are you kidding me, We're in a damn container, what is so hard about looking down!" huffed Alexis, "I swear if I miss the Quidditch World Cup this summer, I will vanquish every damn demon from here to Timbuktu,"

"Well, whatever it is it better not require the Power of Four to vanquish it." Piper replies, they orb out and the demon goes over to Phoebe and Alexis

"Well, well the Power of Four. So you're not just a witches, but a Charmed One. Nothing will make happier than to collect you all." Gammil stated.

Gammil puts Phoebe, Alexis and the woman into clay. "When your clay hardens, I'll fire up the kiln and once you're in the kiln, there'll be nothing left to save. Don't worry. I'll be back. Once I complete my collection." He leaves.

"Okay, good. Now that he's gone, I can focus on getting us out of here. Although, I do have to tell you I am not having the best day of my life. It began with an interview where a woman made me feel this big, and now I actually am this big. And next up is being baked." Phoebe stated, Alexis glanced over at her sister, The woman shrieks. "Well, that's just a round about of saying don't panic. We're going to get us out of here. We're... going... to turn... this day around."

"I really hope so, Phoebe." Alexis states.

Manor. Attic. Piper, Harry, Carmela, and Leo are looking in the Book of Shadows.

"Found him! Gammil a.k.a. The Collector. He's known for his passion of collecting one of a kind figurines." Leo reads "Wonder what he gets out of that?"

"Well, speaking for my great-aunt Sylvia, who collects Hummel's, when they have a hard time dealing with real people figurines can be their best friends." Piper replies,

Harry shook his head, "I'm having trouble believing that,"

"Yeah, but being socially awkward doesn't land you in the Book of Shadows." Leo agrees.

"So what does? Piper asked.

"Well, apparently he went up against a witch sometime in the seventies. A spell was cast to make as hideous on the outside as he was on the inside. Like this I suppose." Carmela read, "I think I remember hearing about this guy,"

"Does it say what he did to deserve that?" Piper asks

"No, it doesn't make any sense either. I mean we saw this guy and he's still looks the same." Leo answers.

"So what does that mean? That Gammil found a way to break the curse and changed his name to Finn?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing whoever the guy Paige is with does." Leo replies,

"Well, then we need to find Paige and hope that she's not in trouble so we can find Phoebe, and Alexis, and hope that they're not in trouble. Piper suggested.

"you really don't know what we have done in the last three years at Hogwarts then," Harry stated.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about Paige. I mean she's in a public place. Nobody's going to hurt her at The Spot." Leo stated.

~~~Paige's apartment.~~~~~

"I wasn't expecting company so just, uh, give me a sec to clean the place up." Paige explains,

"I really like your place." Finn replies,

"Really? It's a shoe box compared to yours." Paige asks,

"I'm really glad I didn't bring you in. You know this is the first time a girl has ever invited me back to her place. Finn states,

"Well, uh, I just thought the club was kind of noisy and we could, um, hang out here. Um, first actually I have a question." Paige replies,

"About what?" Finn asks

"About your house." Paige answers,

"I don't really want to talk about that." Finn states

"If something bad is going on there, I need for you to tell me about it. Please, my sisters could be in trouble." Paige pleaded

"I don't know much. It's only recently that I've started asking questions myself." Finn explained.

"Asking who?"

"Gammil."

"What's his deal?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, how do you know him?"

"He made me."

"Made you? What is that like a Mafia thing?"

"No. Look give me your hand. Put it here. Do you feel that? I'm not like you." Finn: places Paige's hand on his abdomen.

"Oh, my god."

The Spot (P3). Piper, Leo, Carmela and Harry orb into a secure area. There is loud music and the waitresses are dancing on the bar.

"I got just got, uh, got a creepy shivers myself." Piper commented.

"Now I'm glad you changed the name." Leo stated, ogling the waitresses.

"Oh! Look at the waitresses! Oh, no! Don't look! They're practically removing their spots." Piper stated

Harry was doing decent impression of a landed fish, Carmela slapped her hand over his eyes, "Not something for the younger generation to see," she tilted her head sideways, "That looks like it hurts."

"Can you do that in public?" Leo asks,

"Uh! Listen to me. Just go look for Paige." Piper replies, "Okay? Go." She walks toward the back of the club where a bouncer stops her.

"Hold it! You can't go in there." Bouncer stated

"Excuse me?" Piper asks

"It's the VIP area." Bouncer answers.

"Oh! You're assuming because I not tall, tattooed, or big breasted that I'm not important. That's a bad assumption because I own this club. Which makes me a V.." Piper retorts, Trent comes out to meet her.

"Piper! Piper! Piper! She's good, man. What's up girl?" Trent asks

"Hi." Piper greeted.

"We got a fly crowd." Trent stated.

"Uh-huh." Piper agrees.

"I told you all it needs is a little danger." Trent commented.

"Yeah, that's exactly what this place lacked." Piper replies, "Um, listen. Have you seen my sister Paige?"

"Yeah, she was here, but she left. She said it was too noisy." Trent answers.

"She said what?" Piper repeats,

"It was too noisy." Trent answers.

Piper leaves him and finds Leo trying to get through the crowd, but is caught in between two dancing waitresses. He doesn't seem to mind too much. Carmela comes up with Harry who was struggling to get away,

"Excuse me! Hi! Having fun? Let's go. Paige took Finn to her loft. Let's go." Piper exclaims, They go behind a sofa and orb out.

Outside Paige's Apartment. Piper, Leo, Carmela, and Harry orb in and go inside. They find Paige kneeling in front of Finn.

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asks.

"This is ridiculous. It's like dealing with another teenager." Piper replies,

"I'm just examining him." Paige states.

"Okay! First of all, you should not have left the club." Piper exclaimed.

"Piper-"

"Second of all, you should not be playing doctor with the demon boy." Piper stated.

"Piper-"

"Third of all-" Piper began when Paige had enough and interrupted her.

"Piper! He has no bellybutton. I can explain. First of all, we left your club because it sucks now. Okay, anytime you try to be that hip. It ain't hip. And second of all, Finn has no bellybutton because he wasn't born."

"I was created out of clay." Finn replies,

"In Gammil's own image. He must be a golem." Leo reasons.

"I don't know the technical term, but I do know that he needs protection from the demon that made him." Paige declares

"Okay. Hold up! Where is Gammil now?" Piper asks

"At the house, I think." Finn replies

"We were just there. We didn't see him." Leo states

Finn starts to explain, "That's because he has his own secret hiding place."

"Could he be hiding our sisters Phoebe and Alexis there?" Piper asks.

"No, he probably shrunk them." Finn answers,

"I'm sorry. He probably what?" Piper asks

"Oh, that's what he does. He takes his wand and shrinks the women for his collection." Finn answers.

"Oh god. The figurines, that's why they're each one of a kind. Okay, we have to get back there. We have to find Phoebe, and Alexis" Piper realized.

"Careful. If Gammil's at the house waiting for you, he'll shrink you all. I don't know why he didn't before." Finn warns,

"Maybe he wants all of you, the complete set of Charmed Ones?" Harry asked.

"He has a point," Carmela replies,

"Does he still trust you?" Piper asks

"Yeah." Finn answers

"Okay, then you come with us. You go in first and distract him." Piper replies,

"No, Piper we can't use Finn as a minesweeper. And besides, isn't he an innocent?" Paige asks.

"Actually, Paige innocents tend to be real." Piper answers,

"Listen. We have to go get Phoebe and Lexi. First, we should go by your house, check the Book of Shadows to see if there's a spell to undo shrinking. We'll bring Finn with us." Paige suggests.

"We don't have time for that." Piper replies,

"Well, we can't go in there unprepared." Paige stated.

"Unprepared might be our best shot right now. Leo, Carmela, what do you think?" Piper asks

"I think you need to stop turning to me. Start trying to figure out a way to listen to each other. Piper, you don't listen to Paige's ideas." Leo answers Paige smiles. "And Paige, you don't listen to Piper's advice. I think you guys need to figure out a way how to work as partners."

"We're partners." Piper stated.

"Equal partners." Leo amended

"Well, listen. Can we do that tomorrow? Right now we actually need your help." Paige asks.

"All right, well I think the best that I can help is by this." Leo replies then orbs out.

"Don't look at me, I have to take Harry someplace safe just in case, so I'm taking him to Diagon Alley to get Lexi's birthday gifts." Carmela stated as she and Harry follow Leo's example and orb out.

"Leo! Carmela! Great!" Piper exclaimed.

"What now?" Paige asks

"Well, I'm just going to have to convince you that I'm right." Piper answers.

"Well, we don't have all day. Why don't we just flip a coin?" Paige asks.

"Phoebe's and Lexi's lives is at stake." Piper stated.

"All the more reason to make a decision quickly." Paige replied.

"Fine flip." Piper relented

"Call it." Paige orders,

"Heads."

Paige throws the coin and orbs it to tails. "Tails. I win. Fair and square."

~~~Manor. Piper, Paige, and Finn enter through the foyer.~~~~

"It's okay. You'll be safe here." Paige states.

"Can I get a glass of water? My skin feels a little dry." Finn asks.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Uh, the kitchen's just down there to the left." Paige answers as Finn walks into the entranceway Gammil shatters him with his wand then shrinks Piper and Paige.

"Uh-oh!" Piper squeaks.

Finn's House. Gammil lines up all five women: Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Alexis and the innocent woman encased in clay on a shelf.

"Time to fire up the kiln. You're next." Gammil states, as he takes the innocent woman to the kiln.

"At least we came for you." Piper stated, Phoebe and Alexis groans. "Phoebe, Lexi, Paige and I are here now. We have the power of four. Can you say a spell?" Phoebe and Alexis moans. "Okay. We'll figure this out. Paige, let's go over our options."

"Options? We have two: We're screwed and we're more screwed." Paige replies,

"We don't need negativity. We need solutions." Piper stated.

"Well, I'm sorry. I've never been shrunk and covered in clay before." Paige retorts,

"Hey! You wanted to be partners so work with me here. Okay? Are you right? We are screwed." Piper replies,

"Can't you blast your way out of it?" Paige asks.

"I tried. I can't move my hands." Piper answers.

"I could call for something, but what would help? What's the point of having powers if you can't use them." Paige suggests

"What about orbing?" Piper asks

"Would Leo hear us?" Paige asks

"No! You can orb!" Piper exclaims.

"Only in the same place." Paige replies,

"Well, that might work. The clay is still wet enough so it might collapse if you leave for a second." Piper explains,

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Phoebe and Alexis encouraged.

"Yeah. Only one problem, I've never been able to orb at will before." Paige states.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't. Just concentrate and relax." Piper replies,

"Relax? Are you kidding?" Paige asks.

"Paige, just close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Feel the magic rising from a place of strength. Feel it building and building. Paige, you're our only hope." Piper instructs, Paige orbs and her clay breaks.

"It worked. How cool was that?" Paige asks then her sisters moan. "I know. I know. I'm coming." Paige breaks Piper, Alexis, and Phoebe's clay.

"He's about to put Claudia into the kiln. Piper freeze him." Phoebe stated, Piper tries, but nothing happens.

"Oh, he's way too big for my tiny magic." Piper replies,

"Do you think I can call for his wand?" Paige asks

"I don't know. Try it." Piper replies,

"Go ahead, if we can shrink this fool to our size, we can vanquish him," Alexis stated.

"Just keep your voice down. If he hears us, we will be cooked." Phoebe warns,

"Wand. Wand." Paige whispers,

"Go for it." Phoebe states.

"Wand!" Paige exclaims, The wand orbs to Paige and Gammil hears. "We need a spark."

"Got it!" Piper replies, she runs back behind the wand and uses her molecular combustion, and they shrink Gammil.

"Uh-oh!" Gammil exclaims,

"Can you freeze him now?" Alexis asks, Piper freezes him.

Piper: Yup.

Phoebe: What do you say we take him out Charmed Ones style?

Paige: Don't we need a spell for that?

Phoebe: That was the good thing about being stuck in clay all day. I had time to think of one. Repeat after me. Small of mind.

"Small of mind" Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Alexis chant,

"Big of woe"

"Big of woe" Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Alexis chant,

"The pain you caused"

"The pain you caused" Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Alexis chant,

"You now will know."

"You now will know." The Charmed Ones finished and Gammil disappears and the girls are transformed back to normal size.

"That's it? That's the spell you spent all day working on?" Paige asks

"Well, it worked. Didn't it?" Phoebe replies,

"Oh, my gosh. How did you do that?" Claudia replies,

"The power of four." Phoebe answers,

"The power of point four." Piper corrects,

Later that night, at the Spot (P3). David Navarro is singing and the sisters, Leo, and Harry enter.

"What do you guys think of the Spot?" Piper asks

"couches are nice, but the name sounds like a carpet remover ad," Alexis replies,

"Well, the club scored David Navarro. That's pretty impressive." Phoebe answers,

"I still can't get used to the white gauze." Leo answers

"the white gauze makes it look like one of the classrooms at school." Harry replied, sharing a look with Alexis, the Divination classroom

"Well, you don't have to. I told Trent that I just – I can't do it. Paige is right. It's trying way too hard to be hip. Which means it is five minutes away from being five minutes ago." Piper states, then they go and sit down on a couch. Phoebe raises a toast.

"Okay! To the old!" Phoebe cheers, Paige looks downcast.

"What's the matter honey?" Piper asks

"The last time I was here, I was here with Finn. How do you guys get over these things?" Paige asks,

"You don't." Alexis replies, she leans her head against Harry's shoulder, "It's part of the job,"

"But you learn with experience that you can't dwell on the losses. You kind of have to-" Piper begins

"Harden your heart." Paige interrupts,

"Protect your heart. Unfortunately, it's a fact of our lives that sometimes the good comes with a little sadness." Piper corrects,

"There was a lot of good, too." Leo stated.

"There was a lot of good. I mean my skin looks fabulous." Phoebe agreed,

"Pheebs, you are too much, but I have to agree," Alexis laughed. "Cure for dry skin, be trapped in clay for a day,"

"And now that I've been five inches tall, I will never complain about my height again. And nor will I doubt your instincts again." Piper stated.

"Thank you." Paige thanked her,

"Okay, well then there's just one more thing that we need to tie up." Leo declared,

"Oh, okay." Piper replies, Leo leads them out behind the club.

"Uh, Leo what are you looking for?" Phoebe asks,

"Something very important." Leo answers,

"Broken glass?" Paige ask,

"what used to be the sign?" Alexis asked.

"Broken glass that needs healing." Leo answered, He finds the broken P3 sign. "Here it is. It's up to you."

"Can you do it?" Piper asks, Leo nods. "Well, then do it." Leo heals the sign and it starts to glow. "It looks like P3's is back."

Alexis sighed as they returned home to the manor, turning on the light, a demon appeared made out electricity, she flicked her wrists and the demon left though a outlet,

"Another great summer at home?" asked Harry, who took of his socks and shoes,

"I do believe so," Alexis answered before just falling into bed,

DarkPriestess66: I know it seems like a relationship brewing between Alexis and Harry, but she just feels closer to him then any other then even Cedric. Besides you seen how the sisters act around each other, that is what Alexis is doing. She's showing Harry the affection, he missed growing up with the Dursleys.


	42. Chapter 42

DarkPriestess66: the name of the club is still P3...because P4 doesn't sound right. Alexis doesn't really care as long as she gets free admission in and free non-alcoholicdrinks. In this story, Alexis suggested the club be named P3, being for Prue, Piper and Phoebe, since they were P3 in names only not powers, this is 'A knight to remember' well some of it any way. I do the first part like over view of what is going on, like it's really a book Paige wrote. Like when she was a kid. I don't own it.

"_Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince who was about to marry a beautiful maiden. But an evil Enchantress with dark powers wanted the Prince for herself, so she could become Queen and rule the entire kingdom."_

"Sounds like someone we know doesn't it," Harry asked.

Alexis looked up from the story that she was reading, Paige let her borrow for an assignment, in History of Magic class, "Yeah, I guess it does sound like old Voldemort, Well, anyway, in order to pull off that kind of magic, the evil Enchantress had to wait for a sign that her powers were at their darkest."

"A sign? Like the ones Professor Trelawney's class," Harry asked.

"No, come and remember don't turn on any lights," Alexis stated as she lead the way to backyard, "See in the stars." She points to a pattern in the stars. "See the Prince, his sword, and the three stars that form his crown? Well, once the evil enchantress saw the sign, she locked away the beautiful maiden, and cast a spell on the unsuspecting Prince. "Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee. I summon... I summon...Paige said she could never remember the end of it."

Alexis and Harry went back inside, and to bed.

"Hey about that story, The Prince defeats the evil Enchantress, he married the beautiful maiden, and they lived happily ever after, right?" Harry asked.

"Actually, the evil Enchantress bore an heir, killed the Prince, and ruled the kingdom forever." Alexis answered, "At least that is what Paige told me the other day when I asked,"

The next morning, Alexis was brushing her hair. "Oh for the love of magic, we need to get rid of this demon," her reflection showed a curly hair teen,

Harry tried not to laugh, "I didn't think your hair was curly,"

"Blame my father, if he gotten a bath any time after he left, I would think his hair would be curly too." Alexis snapped, she hated not having electricity, "I want my straighter!"

"Well you can't do anything about it with the Shocker demon around," Harry stated, "Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Cereal and milk it is," Alexis groaned.

They walk into the kitchen, Piper is making a cup of coffee. Phoebe comes in with wet hair.

"Look at me. I look like a drowned rat. I need my blow dryer." Phoebe states.

"I need my straighter," Alexis agreed.

"Pretend you're camping." Piper replies,

"I hate camping." Phoebestates.

"I come home for two months wanting electricity, not a demon." Alexis replies,

"Well, I hate instant coffee but I'm drinking it, aren't I?" Piper asks, She takes a sip and pulls a face.

"We can't keep living with no electricity. It's medieval." Phoebestated,

"At least we're conserving energy." Piper replies,

"Well, this is ridiculous. We have to figure out when the Shocker demon's gonna attack next and fast." Alexis stated, "I would hate to go back to school and find out, I'm the only Charmed One left,"

"But we still need the Power of Four to vanquish him and unfortunately, number four lives across town." Piper replies,

Phoebe walks over to the phone. "I am going to call her." She picks up the phone.

"Not the cordless!" Piper, Harry, and Alexis shouts,

Phoebe drops the phone and the Shocker demon escapes.

"Uh-oh." Phoebe states,

The Shocker demon is made of electricity in the shape of a person. It jumps on a table and throws electricity near them, blowing up a cupboard.

Alexis leapt out of the way, and tackled Harry to the ground shielding him with her own body, "We are so getting you a wiccaning, hopefully active powers as well."

He throws more electricity, this time hitting Piper and Phoebe. Piper gets up and uses her power and scares it through an electrical outlet. Piper kneels beside Phoebe. Alexis stands up and held out a hand to Harry, who takes it and Alexis helps him up.

"You okay?" Piperasks

"No, I am not okay. Ow. Ow. Ow. This is so crazy. We have to call Paige and set up a time where she can come over and..." Phoebe states,

"Phoebe, we can't schedule vanquishes, okay? Demon attacks don't usually fit into the day planners." Piper interrupts,

"Yeah, if that were possible, I would to be able to say to Professor Snape, 'Sorry, Professor, but it's four o'clock I have to vanquish so and so demon, may I be excused'" Alexis stated,

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," Harry did an Snape impression, "I wouldn't want you to save the world and miss my class."

Alexis giggled, "Yeah, then Gryffindor would be mad at me, besides Piper, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that maybe, Paige move in with us." Piper replies,

Piper goes and sits at the table, Alexis and Harry follow shocked.

"Wait." Phoebe sits at the table. "W-what did you just say to me?"

"Well, she's gonna have to sooner or later, isn't she?" Piperasks

"I never really thought about it. And I can't believe you, of all people, are actually suggesting it." Phoebestated

"Well I have, I thought about it, but I didn't say anything." Alexis stated, "Besides it's not my place to go, 'Hi sis, want to move it with your other sisters,'"

"I am just trying to be practical. Besides, I am sick and tired of Leo watching over her day and night, protecting her from various demons. You know, I would actually like to see my husband again." Piperexplains,

"And I can understand that, but still that's a huge decision. Do you think we're ready for that?" Phoebe asks

"All I know is that every demon who is out to impress the Source is attacking us. Which means we all need to be under one roof. Otherwise, we're too vulnerable." Piperanswers,

"I didn't mean are we ready as witches. I meant are we ready as sisters? I mean, what if we don't get along?" Phoebeasks

"We didn't always get along with Prue either." Piper replies,

Alexis and Harry stayed quiet during this exchange between the older Halliwells, 'I think it would be nice, but I have a feeling Paige isn't going to like this, Phoebe and Piper seems to be thinking only of themselves,'

"Yeah, but that's different. We grew up with her. Eventually we had to get along. I still half expect to see her walk through the door. Maybe it's just too soon." Phoebe states,

"Then there's only one way to find out." Piper suggests,

A tapping on the window, interrupts further conversation, Alexis and Harry turned to see both their owls, Kuari and Hedwig.

Alexis walked over open the kitchen window, "I though I told you two, to come though the attic window."

The two birds came in and flew around the kitchen before settling on the back of two chairs,

Kuari suck out his leg, and there were four letters and the _Daily Prophet_ was attached. Alexis groaned as she saw one was from Draco Malfoy. Her cousin/enemy at school.

"You would think he would get the hint that I don't want to speak to him," Alexis growled as she ripped open the letter.

_Dear Lexi, I hope I can still call you that, and don't read this with Potter around. _

Alexis laughed, "Fat chance of that,"

_My parents have invited you to spend the rest of the summer at our mansion for the Quidditch World Cup, and I told them about you being our cousin, my mother is really looking forward to meeting you. _

_Your cousin,_

_Draco Malfoy. _

"Not going to happen, Malfoy." Alexis scoffed,

"Alexis," Piper snapped, "not very nice."

Alexis looked up and stared at her sister, "Well for one, Draco isn't very nice. He was my friend but he called Hermione, a Mudblood."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked

"It means 'Dirty blood.' Mudblood's a really foul name, to someone, who was born to non-magical parents." Harry answered, "I thought Lexi was going to vanquish him, she was angry that year,"

Alexis stood up from the kitchen table, and walked away to her bedroom, and went straight to her desk and got out parchment and pen and ink, and went back into the kitchen and sat down.

_Malfoy, _

_For the last time, I am going to the World Cup with Cedric! leave me alone, you foul loathsome evil little cockroach._

_Alexis Halliwell, _

_P.S Tell your mother, I am dreadfully sorry for not coming to meet her, but you and your father have messed with the wrong witch. _

Harry read over her letter and laughed, "I wonder what he is going to think about that,"

"I really don't care what he thinks of me," Alexis replied,

"You two coming or what?" Piper asks,

"Sure, sure. Better then staying here and at risk of the Shocker Demon," Alexis answered, as she handed the letter back to Kuari, "once he gets this, don't wait for a reply, just leave. I don't want any more trouble from him."

Piper, Phoebe, Alexis and Harry rode in the jeep across town to Paige's apartment complex. . Piper and Phoebe walk up to the front door. Leo orbs in front of them, just as Phoebe's about to knock and she knocks on him. Alexis and Harry stand in back, waiting.

"Oh!" Phoebeexclaims,

"Hi." Leo greets,

"Sorry." Phoebeapologized,

"Hey, what's up?" Leo asks,

"What's up? How about a kiss for your long-lost wife, huh?" Piper asks

"Oh, right." Leoreplies, he steps over to piper and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hi." Pipergreets, with a smile.

"Well, uh, bye." Leo states,

"Uh, what do you mean bye? We just got here." Phoebe replies,

"Right, well, you know. I don't want to leave Paige unprotected." Leo explains,

"Uh-huh. Is she home?" Piper asks

Piper heads for the door but Leo stops her.

"Yeah, she's home. She's just a little, uh, indisposed at the moment." Leo answers,

Alexis blushed and turned her head away, knowing what he meant,

"W-wait, wait, you watch? What are you, like a peeping angel?" Piper asks

"Well, I didn't see anything!" Leoexclaims,

Piper just stares at him,

"All right, just a little, but how else am I supposed to protect her?" Leo asks

Alexis tugged on Harry's arm,

"We are so staying out in the hall." Alexis hissed, "When those two make asses of themselves."

Alexis and Harry watch as Phoebe barges in Paige's apartment, covering her eyes. Piper runs in after her. Paige jumps up and covers her chest.

"See I told you, I hate it when they do that to me," Alexis grinned, as she and Harry position themselves at the other ends of the door to listen.

"Sorry to interrupt. Can't see a thing." Phoebe states,

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaims,

"Wh-" Phoebe began.

"Piper, Leo, what the hell is going on?" Paigeasks

"I know this looks bad, but it's very important. Believe me." Phoebe answers then sees Glen. "Whoa."

Piper smacks her on the arm.

"Who are they?" Glen asks

"The soon to be ex-sisters I was telling you about." Paige replies,

"Hey, you have to keep me and Harry, we stayed out in the hall." Alexis stated

"Fine, I like you better right now as it is." Paige replied,

Phoebe smiles and waves.

"Okay, we're sorry, but you know, we didn't know "witch" way to turn if you know what I mean." Piperexplains,

"Maybe I should go." Glen suggests, He sits up.

"Oh, uh, here." Leoreplies,He tosses Glen his jeans.

"Thanks." Glen replies, then he puts them on.

"I'm sorry about this Glen. This is horribly embarrassing." Paigeapologizes

"No worries. You obviously got some responsibilities. Plane leaves tomorrow." Glenreplies, He kisses her on the cheek and walks into the bathroom.

"Plane? What plane?" Piperasks

"Never mind. This better be important." Paige answers,

"I can't use my blow dryer." Phoebe states, "Lexi can't use her straighter, and she really needs it."

"Hey!" exclaimed Alexis, "My hair isn't that bad."

"So have you been attacked by the Shocker demon yet?" Piper asks,

"No she hasn't." Leoanswers

"How would you know?" Paige asks

"Oh, because he's been watching you for the last week or so for your own protection." Phoebeexplains,

"You've been watching me?" Paigeasks

out in the hall, Alexis rubbed her temples, "this is not going to end well, this is not going to end well."

"You alright?" asks Harry worried as Alexis looked like she was in pain,

"Have you ever seen a fight between sisters?" Alexis asked,

Harry shook his head,

"You're about too." Alexis stated.

Back inside, with Harry and Alexis peaking around the corner of the door.

"Well, I didn't see anything." Leo answers,

"At least nothing very interesting." Phoebecommented.

"Right." Piperagrees,

"That's it. Out!" Paige shouts, she gets out of bed.

"But-but-but we need to talk to you about the Shocker Demon because..." Piper began

"Out!"

"We can't vanquish him without the Power of Four." Phoebe explains

"Out!"

"And you're not at the manor, so, ever..." Piper began yet again butPaige slams the door shut.

Alexis looked at her sisters and brother in law, "I think that went fairly well. What's next?"

Two hours later, everyone was back in the manor.

"You made asses of yourselves, I can't believe you barged in without knocking, Leo warned you guys!" Alexis' temper exploded as soon as the door was shut, "What are you going to do next, drop the bombshell, Hey want to move in, because we're the Charmed Ones."

Alexis turned on her heel and stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"She has a point," Leo stated.

Ten minutes later, Alexis comes back out with a more peaceful expression on her face. She walks into the foyer then she heard someone knocking, she goes over to open it,

"Hey Paige." Alexis greets. Piper walks into the foyer and receives a glare from Paige.

"All right! Calm down!" Piper exclaims,

Paige walks in.

"At least she knocks," Alexis stated.

"Who's side on you on?" Piper asks

"As right at this moment, Paige's side. I know what it feels like when you don't even knock on my bedroom door." Alexis answers.

Phoebe comes in from the living room.

"Hey, Paige." Phoebe greets,

"I'm not here to talk to either of you. I'm just here to look at the Book of Shadows." Paige states as she heads for the stairs.

"Hey, hey, we said we were sorry." Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, right." Paige replies as she starts going up the stairs.

"What do you think about moving in with us?" Piper asks, Paige stops.

"Oh-uh..." both Alexis, Harry who was standing in the living room, minding his own business, and Phoebe stated.

"Excuse me?" Paige asks

"Well, that's what we came to talk to you about. You know, we're tired of getting attacked by demons here and not being able to do anything about it." Piperanswers**, **

"Yeah. But we could do something about it if we were together. You know, if we lived together 'cause that's when we're the strongest. What do you say?" Phoebeasks

Are you two out of your freaking minds? Paigeasks then she storms upstairs.

"Don't people usually storm out of the house when they're angry?" Piperasks,

"Not when you're a witch, this house has the Book of Shadows," Alexis answered before she too went upstairs.

Up in the attic, Alexis watches as Paige is flipping though Book of Shadows,

"I can help you, if you want." Alexis stated. Paige didn't answer, Alexis figured she was still pissed at Piper and Phoebe, "I know those two speak before they think sometimes, but they are thinking of what is best for us,"

"I know that," Paige replies, then looks up, "Don't mind me but what are your powers?"

Alexis smiled, "Prophecy said that the fourth sister can create fire and have an invincibility shield, and an energy blast, I'm the second powerful witch compared to you, that is."

"Really?" Paige asked amazed

"Yeah, you have your whitelighter side, that gives you more of a edge, once you learn the basics." Alexis replied,

"You said you were a hybrid like me, how are you one?" Paige asked yet again.

"Sister, that is a long story. Chiff notes version, I'm blood bound the Halliwell/Warren line. I'll explain more over next summer holiday," Alexis answers, "I go to a school for young witches and wizards, Harry too."

Alexis turned when she heard footsteps, Paige goes back looking at the book. Piper and Phoebe walk in.

"So, you're not even gonna consider this?" Phoebeasks

"Nope." Paige replies.

"Why not?" Piperasks

Alexis rolls her eyes, she now realizes her sisters were behaving like sisters, they were thinking as witches,

"Because if it was that easy for you guys to barge into my room all the way across town, imagine how easy it would be if I actually lived here." Paige explains,

"Okay, could you stop looking at the book for a second?" Piperasks

"No. It's my book too." Paige replies,

"If you lived here, you could look at it all the time." Piper suggests,Paige looks up at them.

"Way to go, Piper. Use the Book as bait, why didn't I think of that," Alexis sarcastically asked "Oh wait, because it's stupid."

"I understand why you guys are asking me, I really, really do. It's just, I don't want being a witch to take over my life. It's just... too much responsibility." Paigeexplains,

"I know it is, Paige. And believe me, I freaked out in the beginning too. But I didn't have a choice, and neither do you." Phoebestates,

"Why not? Aren't you the one who told me I should fight like hell to keep my life separate from magic?" Paigeasks,

"Unfortunately, it doesn't always work out that way." Piper replies,

"Well, maybe it would if I didn't live here." Paige states,

"If you're looking for the Shocker demon spell, we already found it." Phoebe declares,

"I'm not. I'm looking for something else." Paige replies,

"What? Look, you may not want to share a bathroom, but when it comes to that book, it concerns all of us." Piper asks,

"Besides that, maybe we can help." Phoebe states then goes over to Paige.

"Okay. I know it sounds stupid, but when I was little, I invented this horrible little fairy tale and it just always seemed really real to me. I don't know. Just…" Paige explains, she then turns to a page with "The Evil Enchantress" written on it. "Oh my God."

"The Evil Enchantress?" Phoebe asks,

Alexis blinked and looked at the page,

"That's it. That's-that's the evil witch, the one who kills the Prince after he gets her pregnant, of course." Paige states,

"Of course." Piper replies as she stands beside her.

"The spell. I can't believe it." Paige looks at the next page 'To Call a Lover to Oneself',. Piper, Alexis, and Phoebe try to stop her as she began the spell.

"Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee, 'I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride.' I finally got to finish it."

A gust of wind blows and the someone wearing armor and a sword appears. He looks around sees Paige and kneels down.

"My love."

Paige ran from the attic, Alexis giggled, "I do believe Paige just brought Prince Charming to life,"

Paige runs into the kitchen. The Prince follows, followed by Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Harry who was in the kitchen already,

"Why do you run from me?" Prince asks

"Why are you chasing me?" Paige retorts,

"Because we are meant to be together." Princeanswers

"That is not true. Does this look like King Arthur's court in front of you?" Paige asks

"It doesn't matter. We're meant to conceive an heir, my love." Princereplies,

"Ugh. Stop saying that." Paige stated

"You guys want some privacy?" Phoebe

"Yeah, cause we can leave and come back later," Alexis adds,

"This is not funny." Paige replies, the Prince walks over to her. "Plate." the plate orbs over to her and she smashes it on his head. He groans and kneels down.

"Oh!" Phoebe breathes,

Alexis winced in sympathy

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Paige asks sarcastically

"You could never hurt me, my love." Prince replies then starts kissing her hand.

"Piper, do that thing you do." Paige requests,

"I-I don't want to blow him up." Piper replies,

"Well, risk it. He's using his tongue." Paige states,Piper freezes him. Paige pulls her hand away and wipes it on her top. "Thank God chivalry is dead. He is getting on my last nerve."

"Okay, well, he must be under some kind of spell." Phoebe explains

"Gee, you think?" Alexis asks looking at her sister,

"The evil Enchantress. She cast a love spell on him." Paigeexplains,

"So why is Sir Lust-a-lot lusting after you?" Piper asks

"How should I know?" Paige asks

"Well, because it's your damn fairy tale and it's alive and frozen in our kitchen." Piper replies,

Paige walks out of the kitchen.

"Uh, where are you going?" Phoebeasks

"I can't handle this." Paige answers,

Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Harry follow her. She heads for the door.

"Wait, Paige, you can't just leave." Piperstates,

"Yes, I can. I don't live here." Paige replies,

Phoebe sighs.

"Paige." Phoebecalls out

"What?" Paige asks,

"Look, you can't keep running away from these things." Phoebestates, and Paige opens the front door. "That's what we're trying to tell you. Being a witch is not a part-time job."

"Yeah, well, if I don't leave now, I'm not going to have a full-time job." Paige replies, then leaves.

"Paige, the Charmed Ones come first!" Pipershouts,

"The Charmed Ones come first?" Phoebeasks,

Alexis looked down depressed,

"It always worked when Prue said it." Piperreplies then finally notices her youngest sister, "What's wrong?"

Alexis looked up as she had tears in her eyes, "Thanks, now I know why you want me back every summer, not because you miss me or anything, it's because I'm Charmed."

"I didn't..." Piper began.

"You just said it yourself, the Charmed Ones come first, I might as well to write Professor Dumbledore and say I can't go back this year because of my Charmed Duties come first." Alexis turned on her heel.

"_The home also features a spacious kitchen complete with granite counter tops and state of the art convection oven." _Phoebe and Piper walk past following Alexis to try and reason with her,_ "The walk-in pantry provides ample space..."_

"The VCR? Who set it to record?" Alexis asked as she saw the tv on,

The tape is ejected and the Shocker demon escapes out of the VCR. Piper uses her power and blows up the TV. The demon appears behind them. It throws electricity at Alexis, throwing her over the couch. Phoebe levitates and kicks but the Shocker demon grabs onto her leg and starts electrocuting her. Piper gets up and pushes it out of the way using a coat stand. Phoebe falls on the floor. Piper uses her power and the demon escapes through the electrical outlet. "Phoebe." Piper asks,

"I'm okay, I think." Phoebe states, then stands up.

"We've gotta convince Paige to move in with us soon before there's nobody left to move in with." Piper stated.

"I guess we need a new TV." Phoebe replies,

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Alexis asked,

"Oh, the Prince." Piper replies.

"The Prince." Phoebe agrees, They go into the kitchen. No one is there "He's gone? What? Did he go back to fairy tale land?"

"No such luck. The back door is wide open. So he probably went after Paige." Piper answers.

Phoebe gets a bottle of water out of the fridge. "He left? So he's just wondering around in chain mail?"

"It's San Francisco. Nobody will notice." Piper replies,

"Well, sooner or later, somebody's gonna notice and the medieval trails going to lead them right back to us." Phoebe states

"All right, you try scrying for him and if that doesn't work, I'll have Leo orb Paige back here and hopefully the Prince will follow." Piper suggests

"Maybe we should try a different approach with her."Alexis suggests hesitantly,

"She's not gonna come back here voluntarily." Piper replies,

"No. I think Lexi means about getting her to move in. Maybe it's too soon for her too." Phoebe stated.

Alexis threw her hands on in the air, "You will never understand how she's feeling right now. Carmela!"

Carmela orbs down, "What do you need, Tiger?"

"Could you please orb me to Paige, I would like to talk to her," Alexis requested

"Yeah sure," Carmela replied,

"After you finish with that, Carmela. Could you to the same thing for me but to Ron's?" Harry asks, "He wants me to stay the night in time for the World Cup."

Carmela nodded, "Sure, I'm going too. I haven't seen the World Cup since well my mortal death,"

"I'll be there after we get this stuff sorted out," Alexis stated, before looping her arm though Carmela's and she orbed off to Paige's work, South Bay Social Services. Leo was already there when Carmela and Alexis orbed in. Carmela leaves again not wanting to be in the middle.

"Nobody tells me what to do, Leo. And besides, I'm still mad at you for watching over me. I deserve better than that, especially from you." Paigestates,

"Well, I'm a guardian, Paige. It's what I do. Especially during times like this when it's dangerous for you to be alone." Leo replies,

"It's a fairy tale, not a horror movie." Paige retorts,

"Well, I was talking about the Shocker demon." Leo explains,

"Well, yeah, he's not half as scary as Prince charming coming after me though." Paige replies

"Leo step aside and let me handle this," Alexis spoke up, as she leans against the wall. "I agree with you about not wanting to move in with us, yes, our older sisters can be a pain, and they're not thinking like sisters, but what I want to know is your reasoning?"

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to climb a mountain or go dive the Great Barrier Reef, huh?" Paige asks,

"What?" Alexis asks,

"Look, I've had a blast being a witch. I like the spells, like the potions. I'm even getting used to orbing, but god, I've just had enough." Paige answers then starts to leave.

"Well, there is no enough, Paige." Leo interrupts, Paige stops and turns around. "This is who you are. You know that. Why are you running from it?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Being hunted by the Source, ducking the Furies, and being shrunk by a psycho demon, not to mention being chased after by my bedtime stories. I don't know why I wouldn't want the rest of my life to be just like that." Paige answers,

"You're not alone anymore. You have sisters now." Alexis states,

"Yeah. Sisters who are pressuring me to move in with them for all the wrong reasons." Paige replies, "except you, Lexi."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leo asks

"Nothing. Forget about it. Look, it's just sometimes I feel like Piper and Phoebe want me to Prue, super witch. And I can't. I don't know how." Paigereplies,

"Yeah, I don't think they think that." Leo states

"Oh, yeah? Have you checked out her room? It's a shrine. It doesn't seem to me like they're ready yet and it's a pretty tough act to follow. Don't make me go back there, Leo. Not just yet, okay? I just need some time." Paige leaves. "I'll call you if I need you."

Alexis looks over at her brother in law, "I'm confining in you, because you're my brother in law. But Piper and Phoebe aren't acting like sisters, they are thinking about the Shocker Demon and vanquishing it, and not what Paige wants, Piper even used Prue's the charmed ones comes first line. Makes me feel like they don't care about me either,"

Leo glanced up, "Piper starting to call," he placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder and orbed off.

"Hi." Leo greets once back in the manor.

"Where's Paige?" Phoebeasks

"Paige? She didn't wanna come." Leo answers, "Even Alexis took over when she wouldn't listen to me,"

"She what? Did you explain the situation to her?" Piperasks

"Yes." answers Alexis and Leo

"And she still refused to come? Leo, Lexi, we are up to our pointy little hats in demonic problems here. We need her." Piper states

"She knows that" Leo replies,

"I don't understand. We're her sisters." Phoebe states,

Alexis growled, her temper wasn't good right now, and she might just need new sisters here in a second,

"Yeah, but that's not the reason you need her." Leo reasoned

"Is there more to that or are you just gonna leave us hanging?" Piper asks

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of this, this is between you guys. But I will tell you that just wanting her to battle demons with you isn't enough of a reason to get her to move in." Leo answers,

"It's a pressing reason." Piper replies

"For the love of all magic, Stop acting like witches and start being sisters! Paige thinks you two want her to be Prue!" Alexis exclaimed, "We turn Prue's room into a shrine, yesh..she's our sister not some other Charmed One."

"Lexi is right, we haven't been acting like sisters, Just wanting Paige to battle demons isn't a sisterly reason," Phoebe agreed,

"Finally someone sees the light," muttered Alexis, as she walks out of the room,

"Look, in the meantime, you need to find the Prince before he exposes you. So I suggest you check with the Book of Shadows and get up to speed on Paige's fairy tale and I will check with the Elders and see what they know." Leo suggests, then orbs out.

Piper, Phoebe, and Alexis are in the attic now. Piper is lighting some candles and Alexis, and Phoebe are looking through the Book of Shadows.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You'd think she'd want to move in here, considering the dump she lives in." Piper states

"Piper." Phoebe and Alexis replies,

"Just wait till the Shocker Demon attacks her, then she might not be so resistant to the idea." Piper states

"Defiant, clever, and independent.' That kinda describes Paige, don't you think?" Alexis asks,

"Yeah, along with stubborn, stubborn, and more stubborn." Piper replies, then goes over to Phoebe, and Alexis.

"Sorry sis, but that is you, but listen to this, 'A powerful witch who came to the craft late but learned to use it quickly." I'm telling you, this is Paige." Alexis read the information on the Evil Enchantress.

"What are you gettin' at?" Piper asks

"Well, don't you think that it's a huge coincidence that Paige's fairy tale just happens to be in the Book of Shadows and that this Prince just happens to show up in the 21st century head over heels in love with her?" Alexis replies,

"Connect the dots, will you?" Piper asks

"Okay, what if it's not a fairy tale? What if it's a memory? Paige's memory from a past life?" Phoebe asks

"Now you're reachin'." Piper replies,

"No. I don't think so. I mean my past life came back to bite me on the butt. Why can't Paige's? Think about it. What if Paige was the evil Enchantress, once upon a time?" Phoebe

"But..." Piper looks at the page. "The Enchantress' power was to conjure the elements. Paige can't do that."

"So Phoebe had pyrokinesis in her past life, and know I have it, isn't it possible that the Elders took those powers away because she abused them?" Alexis asks, then she turned and saw a portal opens up in the attic. "This doesn't look good."

The Enchantress walks out of the portal and blows Piper, Phoebe, and Alexis off their feet. "Paige!" Piper exclaimed.

"Where is the Prince?" Enchantress asks

"Still think We're reaching?" Phoebe asks

"I don't believe this." Piper replies

The Enchantress throws a lightning ball at them and they run out of the attic.

Phoebe is there putting out a small fire with a fire extinguisher. Piper runs in and puts out a fire on the chair. Alexis handles any of fires that reside in the manor.

"I got it! Living room's clear." Piper states. She puts down the fire extinguisher.

"So is the kitchen. Why do you think she left so suddenly?" Phoebe asks then she puts down her fire extinguisher. "What did trashing our house become too boring for her?"

"Well for one, we were in her way, and two, She probably realized we don't have the Prince. " Alexis replied.

"Great. It's not like we're having enough problems with Paige. We have to deal with her past life, too?" Piper asks,Leo and Carmela orbs in.

"Okay, I found out about the Prince. What the hell happened here?" Leo asks, Carmela goes over to her charge, and looks her over.

"Paige's past life almost killed us. That's what happened here." Phoebe answers,

"What?" Leo asks

"Yeah. Paige, the evil Enchantress, same soul, different lifetime. She came through some magical portal looking for Prince Carjack." Piper explains,

"Same attitude also," Alexis muttered as Carmela rubbed her aching shoulders, "I think I landed on one of Grams' sewing baskets,"

"Okay, well, you have to stop her. You can't let her find him. According to the other Elders, if she conceives his heir, dark magic will rule his kingdom forever. History will be rewritten. Your future..." Carmela stated.,

"Will be screwed. The world will plunge into darkness. Yadda, yadda, yadda!" Piperinterrupts,

"Okay, that's not helping." Phoebe stated then turns to Leo and Carmela, "So if we vanquish Past Paige, don't we risk vanquishing our Paige too?"

"Possibly." Leo replies,

"Well, then fine. We won't vanquish her. We'll bind her powers and send her back in time, hopefully a virgin. Okay. Let's get some candles. We have a potion to concoct." Piper stated walking over and grabbing Alexis by the arm, "And you're helping Miss I'm failing Potions class,"

"But Piper..It's not my fault that Professor Snape can't teach!" Alexis whined.

In the kitchen, Alexis and Piper were making binding potions, Alexis was humming under her breathe the Hogwarts school song. After the Potions were finished,

"I'm not bad at Potion making, it's Professor Snape, he doesn't like anyone that isn't in his own House," Alexis stated as she finished with the last vile,

Leo orbed Phoebe, Piper and Alexis, Carmela having been summon by the other Elders for something.

"Hey!" Piper exclaim then freezes the Prince. Paige gasps and stands up quickly.

"What is going on with this barging in thing? This is getting ridiculous." Paige asks

"Sorry. Thought he was attacking you." Piper apologized

"He was kissing me. It's called kissing. And what are you doing here anyway? I told you I'd call if I needed to." Paige replies

"Well, something's come up. Something you're not gonna like."Alexis answers,

"Something worse than this?" Paige asks

"The evil Enchantress is here, in our world. She nearly killed us trying to get to him." Phoebe explains,

"Oh my God." Paige states then sits down.

"Actually, that's not the worse part. Remember how we were wondering how she cast a spell on him, but he fell for you?" Piper asks

"Yeah." Paige answers,

"Well, that's because you're her. Well, I mean... she-she's…" Phoebebegan

"You… uh, her… help." Piper finishes

"Look, what she means is that you were the evil Enchantress in one of your past lives. So when you read the spell in the Book of Shadows, he came." Leo explains,

"And that's also why you remember the fairy tale so well. Because you've actually lived it once before." Piper adds,

"Okay! I can deal with this. Yeah. No wonder I related to her the most. Does this mean I'm evil?" Paige asks

"Yeah." Piper replies,

"No!" Phoebe and Alexis exclaims,

"No." Piper amends

"No. Not you. Just your past self. You've grown and evolved. Believe me, we... we all have. That's what we do." Phoebeexplains,

"Right." Paigeagrees,

"So, the plan is to bind the Enchantresses powers with this little potion." Piper, She, Phoebe, Alexis, and Leo hold up a vials,

"I'll do it." Paige volunteers, She stands up and takes Piper's bottle.

"All right. Then we'll..." Piper replies,

"No. I mean by myself. I put you guys in danger. I'll get you out of it. It's my story. I have to end it once and for all." Paigeexplains,

"But you don't even know how to find the Enchantress." Leo states,

"Well, she's after the Prince, right? I'll just backtrack and surprise her." Paige replies,

"There's no reason for you to do this alone. It's not just your story anymore. You've got sisters now." Alexis states worried.

"But, uh, if you wanna do it by yourself, then go for it." Piperagrees,

"I do." Paigereplies,

"Yeah. If that's what you want, we'll be here. Uh, with the Prince." Piperstates then Paige leaves.

"Why'd you let her go?" Phoebeasks

"Because it's time we realized we can't make her do something she doesn't want to do." Piper answers

Alexis sighed, "Just took a few hours to figure that one out"

while waiting for Paige to return, Piper asked Leo to keep watch on her,

"What is it?" Piper__asks

"Something's wrong. Paige is in trouble." Leo answers.

"Well, go, go, go!" Piperreplies,

Leo orbs out. The Enchantress barges inside.

"Remember me?" Enchantress

Piper, Phoebe, and Alexis dive over the bed. Alexis hits her head on the nightstand, and is briefly knocked out,

"Come to me, my Prince." Enchantress orders

A portal opens in the room. The Prince walks through. The Enchantress sends a gust of wind towards Piper and Phoebe and walks through the portal.

"We can't just let them get away." Phoebe states.

"What are we supposed to do? Go back to the Middle Ages, the dark ages, or whatever hell ages those are?" Piperasks

"If we don't, good magic will be gone forever." Phoebe replies before diving into the portal.

Leo and Paige walk in.

Piper jumps through the portal. The portal closes. "No. What have I done?" Paige asks

Alexis groaned as she came too, she stood up, "let me guess Piper and Phoebe didn't think and chased after the Enchantress."

"You okay?" Leo asks going over to Alexis, "Here you gave yourself a nasty gash on the back of your head," he heals her,

"This is all my fault. Piper and Phoebe were crazy to trust me. Why didn't I listen to them?" Paige asks,

"Paige, just shut up." Alexis snapped,

"Now is not the time to lose it, Paige. We need to get them back." Leo stated,

"Get them back? What do we do? Hop on a bus to medieval times?" Paigeasks**, **

"Paige, concentrate. You're a powerful witch, whether you like it or not." Alexis replied, "I bet with practice you could rival me, and that is saying something,"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't powerful enough to take out the Enchantress, was I?" Paige asks,

"You know, one thing your past life should tell you is that you've always been powerful. You still have that power inside of you. Don't be afraid to tap into it now." Leo replies, Paige sighs.

"Okay. This is my fairy tale, right?" Paige asks

"Yes." Leoanswers,

"This all started with a spell that brought the Prince here, so maybe if I rearrange it a little? What if instead of bringing the Prince to me, I bring myself to him?" Paigeasks,

"Creating your own portal?" Leoasks

"It's worth a shot. 'Bring together my Prince and me, his kingdom now I wish to see, crossing history to his side, from myself I will not hide.'

The portal opens up.

"Oh my God. I did it. It worked."

"Congratulations later, We've got sisters to save," Alexis stated, She and Paige goes through the portal. Leo goes over to it. Paige pops her head out. "Come on. We're not doing this by ourselves." She pulls Leo in the portal.

Paige, Leo, and Alexis peek around a corner nearby.

"Okay, find Phoebe and Piper. I'll try to hold her off till they get here." Paige states.

"How? Your powers don't work in the past." Leo replies,

"Yeah, but if we really are one in the same, I should be able to tap into hers. Hurry. Go get my sisters." Paige explains,

Leo, and Alexis walks away. The Enchantress lays on the bed with the Prince. The whitelighter and witch hybrid find Piper and Phoebe chained up to a wall.

"Hanging around?" Alexis asks

"Piper!"

"Leo!"

"Phoebe!"

He runs over and tries to unlock the locks.

"Oh! Easy, easy." Piper states,

A guard comes up behind Leo and Alexis

"Behind you!" Phoebe exclaims,

The guard pushes Leo away. Leo grabs a sword off the wall and starts sword fighting with the guard. The guard trips Leo.

Another guard rushes Alexis and she spins out of the way, and guard goes head first into the jail cell containing the Lady Julia.

Leo blocks the guard's attack and knocks him out.

"Nice!" Piper exclaims,

"Wow." Phoebestates

Leo and Alexis goes over to them.

"Leo." Piperstates.

"I thought you were a pacifist." Phoebe comments,

"I didn't kill him, did I?" Leo asks

Alexis unlocks the chains.

"I-I gotta tell you, I find this side of you very sexy." Piperstates.

"Really?" Leo asks with smiling, Alexis rolls her eyes, before going over and warming up her hand and karate chopping the lock and releasing the Lady,

"Fair warning, give us a few seconds before you ran in, don't want you to get hurt, milady," Alexis warns before going back over to her sisters.

"Yeah." Piper answers,

"You've been holding out on us." Phoebe states,

"Hi." Piper__greets

"Hi." Leogreets

They hear a zap coming from the bedroom.

"What's that sound?" Phoebe asks

"That would be Paige fighting with herself." Alexis answers,

"Paige. Potion! Potion! Potion!" Piper exclaims,

The Enchantress tries to zap Paige.

"Don't hurt her." Prince orders

She blows the Prince off his feet. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Alexis walk in.

"Throw the potion!" Paige exclaims as she blows the Enchantress off her feet. "Now!"

Piper, Phoebe, and Alexis throw the bottles of potion and they explode in front of her. She tries to use her power but nothing happens.

"What have you done to me?" Enchantressasks

"We've bound your powers, Enchantress." Alexis replied,

"No more kingdom come for you." Phoebe states

"Not for you." Piper agrees

"How could you do this to me? To us?" Enchantress asks looking at her future self.

"I didn't do it. We did it." Paige answers

Lady Julia runs in and helps up the Prince. They kiss.

"Oh." Piper looks away.

"I am well, my love." Princestates looking down at his love.

"My love. Looks like it takes the kiss of true love to break the spell." Phoebe states

"It's in every fairytale." Paige replies,

"Okay, good magic is saved, Prince and Lady will live happily ever after, Can we go home now?" Alexis asks

"All right, super witch. Get us out of here." Piper stated then they leave.

The portal opens and they step out of it. Paige sees the mess.

"Okay, so I won't be getting my security deposit back." Paige stated in dismay

"Yeah. Too bad you don't have any other place to stay." Piper hints,

"It's no pressure. It's totally up to you, whenever you're ready." Phoebe states,

"Yeah, who needs electricity anyway?" Alexis asks, "I'm starting to like my curly hair," she blows a curl out of her eyes,

"I wouldn't have to stay in the basement, would I?" Paige asks

Piper and Phoebe laugh. Alexis just shakes her head,

"No. Of course not. I think we have a room for you." Piper states,

Back at the manor, in Prue's old room, which now belong to Paige. Paige opens the door and Piper, Alexis, Phoebe walk in. there was painting supplies everywhere, Alexis barely knew that this was Prue's old room.

"Tada! What do ya think?" Paigeasks

"Wow. It's definitely different." Piper answers,

"It's definitely you." Phoebe states,

"Is that a good thing?" Paige asks

"Of course it's a good thing." Alexis replies, "I want one of these painting for my dorm room at school,"

"Good, 'cause I was actually thinking the living room could use a little spicing up." Paige states,

"Don't push it." Piper replies,

Someone knocks on the front door.

"Oh, I hope that's not another one of your past lives." Phoebe states,

"No, it's just Glen. I asked him to drop by." Paige explains,

"Oh, the cute guy from the apartment? He's yummy." Phoebe asks,

"Yeah, he is, but he's gonna have to be yummy in Australia. He's leaving. He asked me to go with but, I decided to pass." Paigereplies,

"Oh, are you disappointed?" Piperasks

"A little, but it's not like I'll be lacking in adventures here. Speaking of which." Paige replies as she stands near the light switch. "Shall we?"

"Hit it." Phoebe replies, Paige turns on the light. The Shocker demon escapes out.

"_Vanquish we four witches cry, one final shock and then you die._"

The Shocker demon explodes

"Okay. Piece of cake. Gotta go. And don't forget... if you need me, please knock." Paige states,

She leaves her room.

"And they lived happily ever after." Piper states, Phoebe puts her arm around Piper, and Alexis.

"Yeah, right." Phoebe states,

"Right."

They walk out of the room. Later that night, Alexis' room was filled with light, Paige knocks on the door.

"Come in," Alexis calls, as she was folding her uniforms up, it was almost time for her to get new ones,

Paige walks in, and sees the clippings from the _Daily Prophet_, "They're moving,"

Alexis giggled, "Sweetie, there is a whole world out there just for our kind,"

"Why are you packing?" Paige asks "What are you packing?"

"Come on, I'll show you," Alexis replies, she scoots over, "I'm repacking all my crap for the new school year, I got to magical boarding school in England, I've been going there since I was eleven, I have been targeted by a insane half dead wizard who wants to kill Harry, that was first year, second year, I found out I could talk to snakes, and then I had to fight a basilisk, and this past year, I found out about my biological father, Sirius Black, who was convicted of murder but he's innocent, right now he's on the run."

Paige's mouth dropped open, "Yeah, you're going to explain more,"

"I'm going to school for a vacation, I hope this year will be quiet," Alexis stated before calling for Carmela, with a wave she was gone.


	43. Chapter 43

DarkPriestess66: okay, Alexis is going to the World Cup with the Weasleys, but she lied to Draco and told him that she was going with Cedric. Just to clear things up.

Alexis Halliwell bounced impatiently up and down in the Weasley's living room, she was so excited about seeing Quidditch World Cup, she didn't like flying on a broom, but she did love Quidditch,

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making breakfast with her wand, which Alexis thought was really strange, but then this is a wizard family, so everything that Alexis thought as normal would be strange, but anyway.

"Alexis will you calm down," Carmela ordered as she was trying to find a peaceful state of mind to meditate in,

"No, it's the World Cup. I never been more excited in my life," Alexis chirped. "If Ron doesn't wake up in one minute, I'm going to burn something precious of his!"

Carmela rolled her eyes, "No matter how many times, I tell that is personal gain, you still go on with the threat,"

after what seemed like forever to to the youngest Charmed One, Ron and Harry finally came downstairs, after they ate breakfast, gathered whatever supplies were needed for the weekend, they started out from the Burrow,

into the woods they went, Alexis walking with Hermione and Ginny,

"Ron, where are we actually going?" Harry asked.

"Don't know," Ron replied, "Hey, Dad. Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Arthur Weasley answered, "Keep up!"

A mile or so more, Alexis looked up into the trees, and smiled.

"Arthur!" shouted a voice, "It's about time, son."

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Arthur explained, "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry,"

Alexis saw a shaggy looking wizard, who was her boyfriend's father. Cedric dropped from the trees, then and landed on his feet. Alexis giggled and walked up to join Cedric and his father.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, sir." Cedric replied, "This way,"

Alexis looked back and seen the looks Hermione and Ginny were giving Cedric, "No, gawking at my boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend? You must be Alexis, I've been hearing so much about, Cedric can't stop talking about you," Amos stated.

"Yes, sir. I hope not everything about me he's been saying is true," Alexis greeted. She turned and walked away with Cedric,

Amos followed behind, and took a good look at Harry, "Merlin's beard! You must be Harry Potter,"

after pleasant greetings, the group started off again, the sun was just about to rise when the group crested a hill,

"Yes, it's just over there." Amos stated,

Carmela noticed the boot, she knew what it was the moment she saw it, she jogged up the hill, "It's been a while since I had to use one of theses,"

"Shall we?" Arthur asks,

"Oh, yeah," Amos answered. "We don't want to be late,"

Alexis followed the crowd as they gathered around an old boot, and grabbed hold of it, with the others, "Carmela, what are we doing?"

"You'll see, just hold on tight to my arms, and don't let go." Carmela warned.

"Come on. Nearly there now. Get yourself into a good position," Amos directed.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked.

"That isn't just any manky old boot." George replies,

"It's a Portkey," Fred adds.

"time to go!" Arthur stated.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked.

"Ready! After three. One, Two..." Amos began counting,

"Harry!" Arthur exclaimed,

Harry quickly grabbed a hold of the top of the boot, soon they were spiraling away and transported to another place all together,

"Let go, kids!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Let go!" Arthur replied,

the others did but Alexis took Carmela's warning to heart and didn't let go of the Elder's arm. The others landed on the ground, while Carmela, Amos, Alexis, Arthur, and Cedric walked down, and landed on their feet,

"Now I see why you told me not to let go of your arm, how did you do that?" Alexis asked looking at Carmela,

"You'll learn it later," Carmela replied,

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Amos asked.

They walked over a hill and seen rows and rows of tents, witches and wizards flying about on brooms, vendors selling odds and ends,

Alexis' eyes widen at the sights and sounds.

"Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur stated.

Arthur lead them though the crowds of people after saying farewell to Amos and Cedric who had better seats then they did, "Stay together! Keep up, girls!"

they arrived at a tent, Harry and Alexis wondered how they were going to sleep in there,

"Home sweet home." Arthur stated holding the tent flap open, Alexis and Harry watched everyone go in confused then they stepped inside, and the tent was larger inside,

"Excellent, excellent." Arthur commented.

"Ginny, look!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Girls, choose a bunk and unpack." Arthur ordered. "Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry,"

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" the twins agreed,

Harry and Alexis looked around in wonder, before looking at each other and smiling, "I love magic,"

That evening, they were up in the stands.

Blimey, dad. How far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Well, put it this way." the voice of Lucius Malfoy replied, "If it rains, you'll be the first to know,"

Draco looked up and saw Alexis, "Father and I are in the Minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself,"

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius stated hitting Draco in the stomach with his walking stick, "There's no need with these people, do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can."

"That sounded like a threat to me, cousin Lucius." Alexis snapped, "I wouldn't be saying anything when you can't back the threat up,"

they climbed all the way to the top, Alexis felt her fear of heights kicking in, when she saw how hight they were, Carmela placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Come on up. Take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for." Arthur stated. They had to duck as a Quidditch team flew over them.

"It's the Irish! There's Troy! And Mullet! And Moran!" Fred and George stated.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Shouted Fred.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked as the Bulgarian Seeker did a standing trick on his broom.

"That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world!" George answered.

Alexis could hear the audience chanting Krum,

"Good evening! As Minister for Magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!" Fudge stated and flicked his wand and sending a ball of light out of the tip.

Ireland won, but Krum caught the Snitch. Carmela sighed she missed a two hundred and some games of Quidditch working for the Greater good, she was lucky to persuade the other Elders into letting her attend this one, she watched as the children celebrated the Irish victory. She noticed something going on outside that distracted Arthur, she and he went out to look.

"there's no one like Krum." Ron stated.

"Krum?" Fred asked.

"Dumb Krum?" George asks

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind." stated Ron, he went on saying more about Krum.

"I think you're in love, Ron." Ginny teased.

"Shut up." Ron replied.

"Victor, I love you. Victor, I do. When we're apart my heart beats only for you." Fred and George sang with Harry and Alexis joining in.

there were the sounds of fireworks outside,

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," George stated

Arthur and Carmela came running back in.

"Stop! Stop it!" Arthur exclaimed. "It's not the Irish."

"We've got to get out of here. Now!" Carmela exclaimed

They ran out of the tent, fires were everywhere.

someone shouted, "get out, it's the Death Eaters!"

"Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together!" Arthur shouted "Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility."

"Alexis, go now!" Carmela shouted at her charge. "I have to help the Ministry!" she ran off after Arthur.

"Harry! Alexis!" Hermione shouted.

Alexis' and Harry's eyes were glued to the group of wizards were in cloaks and wearing masks, they started to run the opposite direction but they were separated from the others.

Alexis stopped running when she noticed Harry wasn't next to her anymore, "Harry!" she shouted then looked back and found him unconscious on the ground, she ran over to him, and flung her invincibility shield over then, as people were stilling running away,

Harry came too when the campground was nothing but ash,

Alexis lowered her shield and watched as a man step out and pointed his wand at the sky, and cast "_Morsmordre!_" a greenish colored light flew from the tip of his wand, and in the sky formed a skull with a snake for a tongue.

Ron's voice called out looking for them. Followed by Hermione's.

Harry and Alexis stared at the place where the man was.

"We've been looking for you for ages!" Ron stated as he and Hermione came running up, "Thought we lost you, mate."

"What is that?" Harry asked as he looked up at the sky,

Alexis turned when she heard something, and shoved Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the ground, and her shield springing up again,

"_Stupefy!_" rang though the air, red sparks of light flew directly into her shield and were absorbed.

"Stop!" Arthur Weasley shouted,

"Stop it!" Carmela's voice sounded as she orbed down in front of the shield.

"That's my son!" Arthur exclaimed as he ran at the teens.

Alexis lowered her shield once more when she saw who was standing guard over them,

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Alexis, you all right?" Arthur asked.

"We came back for Harry, and Alexis," Ron answers,

A ministry wizard pointed his wand at the teens, "Which of you conjured it?"

"Crouch, you can't possi-" Arthur began.

Carmela was standing next to Alexis, who was huddling against her side, glaring definitely at the wizard,

"Do not lie!" Crouch exclaimed. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime"

"Crime?" Alexis repeated.

"Barty! They're just kids." Arthur stated.

"What crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's his mark." Carmela whispered

"What, Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they?"

"His followers?" Alexis asks,

"Yeah," Arthur replied. "Death Eaters."

"Follow me." Crouch ordered.

"There was a man, before." Harry stated.

"I seen him too," Alexis added. She pointed over to where he was, "There!"

"All of you, this way!" ordered Crouch.

"A man, Harry, Alexis?" Arthur asks "Who?"

"Don't know didn't see his face," Harry replied.

Alexis shook her head, "I didn't see his face either,"

Two days later, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alexis were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Anything from the trolley!" the old witch asked as she came to their compartment, Alexis stood up and looked at the items,

"Packet of Drooble's and a licorice wand." Ron replied,

"Cauldron cakes," Alexis requested "and two chocolate frogs,"

Alexis went back and broke a cauldron cake in half and handed it to Snowdrop, who still hasn't left her, like most familiars do,

"This is horrible, how can the Ministry now know who conjured it?" Hermione asks, "Wasn't there any security or...?"

"Loads, according to Dad. That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses," Ron replied.

Alexis looked at Harry, and seen him rubbing his scar, "It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied,

"Harry, we share a room at the Manor, I know something's wrong, besides you know Dad will want to hear about this what we saw at the world cup and the dream," Alexis stated.

Harry just stared at her, before taking out parchment and a quill and ink. Writing a note to Sirius and sending Hedwig out the window.

They arrived at Hogwarts, they gathered in the corridor as a carriage came flying down,

"Clear the runway!" Hagrid ordered then dived out of the way as the carriage almost hit him,

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." George stated.

The next vessel came from the black lake, it was a ship.

"What's going on this year?" asks Alexis as the students settled into their seats in the Great Hall,

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well." Dumbledore started to explain, "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen..." Filch interrupts by running up the aisle and whispers to the Headmaster. After that was finished Dumbledore began where he left off, "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament, for those of you who do know know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to complete. Now let me be clear. If chosen you stand alone, and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

The doors to the great hall opened and in walked well flaunted would be the word that Alexis would have used as she saw the teens in blue uniforms.

"Blood hell." Ron muttered as he watched the retreating anatomy of the girls, Alexis tapped him on the shoulder,

"Put your eyes back in their sockets, Ronald," Alexis stated.

The Beauxbatons students conjured butterflies as they stopped in front to the staff table.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore introduced.

The Durmstrang students marched in and did some impressive gymnastics and one of them conjured a phoenix made of fire.

Alexis' mouth dropped open at the sight of the fire phoenix, she felt a thrill of excitement that only fire magic can ignite in her. She could care less that Victor Krum walked by.

The students were talking among themselves when Dumbledore stood up again,

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore called out, "I'd like to say a few words, eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." the Weasley twins muttered.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

Thunder and lighting struck inside the Great Hall from the enchanted ceiling, and a someone who made the hair on Alexis' neck stand straight up on end, come limping from behind a corner and stopped the ceiling,"

"Bloody hell. It's Mad-eye Moody." Ron stated.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione asks

"Auror?" Alexis asks

"Dark Wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him," Ron answers, "He's suppose to be mad as a hatter, though, these days."

they watched as Moody and the Headmaster hugged, then Moody took out a flask and drank from it.

"What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?" asks Seamus

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." answers Harry,

Carmela orbed in and stood against the wall, wondering what was going on, she hadn't been informed of anything,

"After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety; no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament." Crouch informed.

The students began to revolt, Alexis included.

"This decision is final." Crouch finished.

"That's rubbish!" Alexis and the Weasley twins shouted.

Dumbledore step up and shouted "Silence!"

Carmela paled as she saw the goblet being uncovered, the same one that drew her name out from it over two hundred and four years ago.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves, to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back." Dumbledore informed. "As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun."

Later during the night, a mysterious figure shimmered wearing a hooded cloak into the Great Hall, he looked around as someone else entered.

"Who are you?" asks the other person

"No one you need to know about," the figure replied then threw a piece of parchment into the flame and shimmered out.

The other person threw their own parchment into the flame and left.

The next day, Alexis sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Carmela didn't want to teach her at the present time, because she was rather shaken about something and didn't want to discuss it.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end." Moody explained "Any questions?"

The whole class didn't speak.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach." Moody stated. "But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three sir," Hermione spoke up.

"And they are so named?" Moody asks

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them-" Hermione answers,

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct." Moody finished. "The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared." he turned back to the blackboard, "You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk. Mr. Finnigan!"

the whole class turned and stared at Seamus.

"No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head," Seamus whispers

The class ducked as Moody threw a piece of chalk across the classroom at Seamus, "And hear across classrooms!" he stepped up to Harry and Ron's desk. "So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"

"Yes?" Ron squeaked in fear.

"Stand" ordered Moody

Ron did so,

"Give us a curse." Moody stated.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse." Ron replied.

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago," Moody stated. "perhaps this will show you why," Moody went over to an assortment of creatures and chose a spider, "Hello. Lovely little beauty." he pointed his wand at it, "_Engorgio._" the spider doubled in size. "_Imperio!_"

The class watched as Moody made the spider do the strangest things, from float above Ron's head to stand on Draco's face. Alexis wasn't laughing with the others, she felt her stomach heave, she had to close her eyes and breathe telling herself, it wasn't right to vanquish your teacher, because this was animal cruelty,

"What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" Moody asked as he flicked his wand and the spider smacked into the window, then lowered to a bucket of water, "Down herself?" Moody then changed his mind and summoned the spider back into his hand, "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: how do we sort out the liars? Another, another."

Neville Longbottom raised his hand,

"Longbottom, is it?" Moody asks. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology,"

Neville nodded, "There's the...The Cruciatus Curse,"

"Correct, correct. Come, come." Moody stated.

Neville went to stand by Moody,

"Particularly nasty, the torture" Moody stated before pointing his wand at the spider "_Crucio!_"

the spider began to tremble in pain. Alexis opened her eyes and saw Neville's face, he looked like he was about to have hysterics, both Hermione and Alexis shouted, "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!"

Moody walked over to Alexis and Hermione's desk, "Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger or you Miss Halliwell."

Hermione and Alexis shook their heads.

"No?" Moody asks "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Alexis' eyes widen and she glanced at Harry. The same green jet of light killed the spider just like James and Lily Potter.

"The Killing Curse only One person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room." Moody explained before looking over at Harry.

After class was dismissed,

"Brilliant, isn't he?" Ron asked. "Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye."

"There's a reason those curses are Unforgivable." Hermione snapped. "To perform them in classroom, I mean, did you see the look Neville's face?"

"It goes against everything I was taught by Carmela and what I stand for." Alexis stated as she, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking downstairs, "I don't go around Vanquishing innocents no matter how idiotic they are, it's just wrong..." she was going to say more but she saw Neville standing by the window.

They stopped and Moody came limping downstairs

"Neville? Son? You all right?" Moody asks, Neville just nodded. "Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something."

Neville turned and followed Moody back up the stairs.

The next couple of days were the same, Wednesday, Hermione and Alexis were sitting in the great hall. Alexis had the magical copy of the Book Of Shadows with her and was trying to come up with a Source Vanquishing spell. She gotten an owl Tuesday from Phoebe asking for help, they were going to Vanquish the Source once and for all. She looked up when when she heard someone.

"Come on, Cedric. Put it in!" encouraged a Hufflepuff student.

Cedric crossed the line and and put his name into the Goblet of Fire, then went over to sit besides Alexis.

"Eternal Glory. Be brilliant, wouldn't it?" Ron asks as he and Harry were walking over to their friends. "Three years from now, when we're old enough to be chosen."

"Better you then me." Harry replied

Fred and George came running in cheering, "Yes!" they came to stand on the benches "Well lads, we've done it."

"Cooked it up just this morning," George stated.

"It's not going to work." Hermione replied

"Oh yeah?" Fred asks

"And why is that, Granger?" George asks

Alexis laughed,

"You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione replied.

"So?" the twins asks

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion," Alexis commented.

The twins looked at her,

"But that's why it's so brilliant." Fred stated

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." George added

they stood back up, and began shaking their vials of aging potion.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George."

they drank the potion, and jump across the Age line, and cheers began. They put their names in the Goblet but then fire erupted and sent the boys flying backwards, when they sat up, the twins had white hair and beards.

Alexis started giggling, "Nice beards, you could Professor Dumbledore a run for his money,"

the twins began to fight amongst themselves blaming the other.

The crowd turned silent when Karkaroff came in with Victor Krum, and another student.

Krum put his name in, and glanced at Hermione.

"Someone has a crush," whispered Alexis to Hermione.

Thursday night rolled around and everyone gathered in the Great Hall awaiting the naming of the Champions.

"sit down, please." Dumbledore stated. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion selection."

Dumbledore nodded as Alexis, she used her pyrokinesis to dim the fires

The Headmaster walked up to the Goblet, and placed his hands on the sides of the Goblet.

Carmela orbed down from Up There with a rather displeased look on her face. She hated the Triwizard Tournament with a passion. She learned that someone placed her charges' names in the goblet. But she had to make sure they didn't have anything to do with it.

The Blue fire of the Goblet turned red and a piece of half burnt parchment came out. Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum."

another name came out,

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

the third name came out,

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

the students clapped for Cedric.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions." Dumbledore stated. "But in the end, only one will go down in history only one will hoist this chalice of champions this vessel of victory..."

Barty Crouch walked in with a covered object, then removed the cover.

"The Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore finished.

Snape step forward looking at the Goblet, causing Dumbledore to look, another name was throw from the flames.

Carmela walked up and looked down at the parchment, with Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore stated "Harry Potter?"

Harry couldn't believe it,

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.

Hermione and Alexis pushed him, "Go Harry,"

the students began booing him, saying he was a cheater.

"Silence!" Carmela shouted, then pointed to the Goblet again, "It's happening again."

another name flew from the flames. This time Carmela caught it and her heart sunk,

"Alexis Halliwell!" Dumbledore shouted


	44. Chapter 44

Alexis Halliwell couldn't believe it, as she and Harry walked into the room with the other champions, completely overwhelmed.

They just reached the inside, when the three Heads of the schools came rushing in along with the teachers.

"It's wrong, I tell you!" Madam Maxime exclaimed

"You French tart. Everything is a conspiracy theory with you!" Moody's voice replied.

Dumbledore came up to them, "Harry! Alexis! Did you put your names into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir,"

"Did you asks one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore asks again,

"They didn't!" Carmela orbed into the room, "I can vouch for that."

"but of course they are lying," Madame Maxime stated.

Carmela glared up at the woman,

"The hell they are! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Moody stated. "Or a Charmed One as young as she is."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-eye." Karkaroff replied.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember" Moody stated.

"This doesn't help, Alastor." Dumbledore snarled. "leave this to you, Barty."

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter and Ms. Halliwell has no choice, they are, as of tonight, Triwizard champions.

Everyone turned and stared at them.

Carmela broke the silence by giving a frustrated scream, "Those idiots!"

Alexis turned to look at the Elder, "what's going on?"

"The other Elders have just told me, they're bending the rules for you and only you. You can use your active powers in this bloody tournament." Carmela answers,

the champions were dismissed,

Carmela pacing around Dumbledore's office later that night, they were in a meeting.

"This can't go on, Albus." McGonagall stated. "First the Dark Mark. Now this?"

"What do you suggest, Minerva?" Dumbledore asks.

"Put an end to it, don't let Potter or Halliwell compete" Minerva answers.

"I agree." Carmela added, "Think what this will do to the Balance."

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear." Albus replied.

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules." Minerva "And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?"

"Headmaster, I, too, find it difficult believe this mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should, for the time being let them unfold." Snape spoke up.

Carmela stopped pacing, her eyes wide in horror, "What-? Do nothing?"

"Offer them up as bait?" Minerva asks, "Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat."

"Alexis is a Charmed One, you might as well hand her over to the Source of All Evil and be done with it," Carmela added.

"I agree. With Severus." Dumbledore replied. "Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you?"

"I shall be doing the same with Alexis, one of us has to keep them alive," Carmela snarled then orbed out.

Alexis was sitting beside the window in her common room, just thinking. She looked when Carmela orb in,

"I didn't put my name in that cup, I don't want eternal glory. I just want to be normal." Alexis stated.

"I'm not mad at you, I know you didn't put your name into the Goblet, I'm pissed off at the Ministry for being this stupid tournament back after two hundred and four years." Carmela replied taking a seat on the couch,

"why are you so against me in the tournament?" Alexis asked.

"I don't want the same thing happened to you that happened to me," Carmela answered. "I died in the last tournament, I was the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion back in 1792"

"Could you listen to my reasoning, I'm not frighten about this," Alexis stated.

"Sure, why not since you have no choice but to compete." Carmela agreed

"I want to prove to myself that I'm as strong as Prue was, I feel like it's my fault that she's gone, if I had been there maybe she would still be alive, so let me compete. Let me do this on my own." Alexis explained.

"Alright, but I'm still helping you as best I can. I think you should get some sleep. I think a reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ will come in the morning,"

the next morning, the Champions were summoned from their classes into an empty classroom, where a woman was waiting for them, they were positioned, Fleur and Alexis sat in chairs while the boys were around them, they had there picture taken.

"Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter." the reported introduced herself. "I write for the _Daily Prophet_. But of course you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself & I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So who's feeling up to sharing?"

No one volunteered,

"Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." Rita asked before dragging Harry away.

Alexis smirked, she was older then Harry by eight days.

"I'm not giving an interview, I don't trust that Skeeter woman as far as I could blast her threw a window." Alexis whispered as she looked up at Cedric,

after they were free to leave, Alexis worst fear she was forced to give an interview. And she burned the quill forcing Skeeter to call it short.

Harry and Alexis went to the Owlary, to see if Sirius wrote back, also to get away from the students who were calling both of them cheaters.

_Harry, Alexis, I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. Since the World Cup, the Ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognized, we need to talk, face to face. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room, 1:00 this Saturday night. And make sure you're alone._

_Siriu_s

Harry reached to pet the black owl that delivered the letter,

"PS. The bird bites," Alexis read outloud, then she went to get Kuari and handed him a letter to Phoebe, with a Power of Three spell, that could call on the Halliwell line of witches to defeat the Source.

That Saturday night, Alexis stayed in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Harry,

"Sirius?" Harry called out as soon as he was downstairs.

"He's not here, but there is a lovely paper that has your interview, and I must say, I hate Skeeter with a passion." Alexis answers, she stood up and handed the Daily Prophet over to Harry, "We're not even in it, I guess my status is lower then yours,"

Harry looked at the paper, his picture was front page,

"_Harry Potter, age 12 suspect entrant in the Triwizard Tournament. His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past and choking back tears._" the paper read, Harry crumpled it up and thew it into the fire.

"I told Skeeter, that if Prue were alive, she would be flying out the window." Alexis giggled, "Only time I wish for different active powers, what I wouldn't give for Piper's freezing and it working on witches."

The two looked over at the fire when they heard something, Sirius' head was sitting in the middle of the flames.

"Dad. How-?" Alexis asks looking out the image.

"I don't have much time, so let me get straight to it, did you or did you not put your names into the Goblet of Fire?" Sirius answers.

"No!" Alexis and Harry exclaimed a little to loudly

"I had to ask," Sirius stated. "Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort. But who was the third man in the room?"

Alexis looked over at Harry, she didn't know about this. She knew he was having bad dreams lately but this was at the point of consulting the Book or the Elders.

"I don't know," Harry answers.

"You didn't hear a name?" Sirius asks

"No, Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important." Harry replied

"And what was that?" Sirius asks

"He wanted...me." Harry answers nervous "I don't know why. But he was gonna use this man to get to me. I mean it was only a dream right?"

"Yes. It's just a dream." Sirius replied, "Look, Harry, Lexi. The Death Eaters at the World Cup, your names raising from that goblet these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"What are you saying?" Alexis asks

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater. And no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of Stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban." Sirius explained.

Someone coming down the stairs.

"You think one of them put our names in the goblet?" Harry asks

"I haven't a clue who put your names in that goblet but whoever did is no friend to you. People die in this tournament." Sirius replied

"I'm not ready for this, Sirius." Harry confided

"You don't have a choice." Sirius stated.

Alexis turned and saw a shadow coming down the stairs. "Someone's coming."

"Keep your friends, Harry, Lexi." Sirius stated

Alexis sat on the couch, and pretend to stare into the fire like she couldn't sleep.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asks

"What? Who says I was talking to anyone besides Lexi?" Harry asks

"I heard voices" Ron answers.

"Maybe you're imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time." Harry stated.

"You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect." Ron stated

"that wasn't nice, forgetting I was here" Alexis stated, as she laid down on the couch, ready for real sleep.

"Night." Harry told her, but Alexis was already sleeping.

Sunday, the two were by the lake with Neville who was wading in the shallow end.

"Amazing. Amazing!" Neville stated holding a plant.

"Neville. You're doing it again." Alexis pointed out.

"Right, sorry," Neville replied.

Harry looked at the book, Neville brought with them. "Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?"

"Moody gave it to me. The day we had tea." Neville explained. He waved at someone, Harry and Alexis turned and saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"It's already been though enough people. Why don't you just go and talk to them yourself?" Hermione asked Ron. "Ron, this is your problem, not mine."

Hermione walked up the two cousins, "Ronald would like me to tell both of you that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you."

"Is that right? Well, you—What?" Harry asks

"Dean was told by Parvati that...please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you both." Hermione answers.

"Well, you can tell Ronald-" Harry began

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione exclaimed

Alexis watched them leave, "I'm starting to think Ron's jealous."

"Jealous?" Harry asks "what does he want a scar on his forehead too?"

"No. I mean look at him, he's in a completion for affection from his parents, he has a lot of brothers and one sister." Alexis pointed out.

"Don't tell me your on his side." Harry accused.

"No, I'm not on anyone's side. I just don't like my friends fighting over something we can't change." Alexis replied. "Makes me feel like our own Power of Four is breaking apart."

That afternoon, they met up with Hagrid. Who was leading them into the dark forest.

"Did you bring your father's cloak, like I asked" Hagrid asks

"Yeah, I brought the cloak. Hagrid, where are we going?" Harry asks

"You'll see soon enough. Now pay attention, this is important." Hagrid replies

Alexis looked up at him, noticed he was dressed nicely, there was a flower pinned to his fur skin coat. "What's with the flower?"

"Hagrid, have you combed your hair?" Harry asks

"As a matter of fact, I have. You might like to try the same thing now and again." Hagrid replied.

They stopped when something roared in the distance,

"Hagrid?" a voice called that sounded like Madam Maxime, Hagrid started off following the voice before turning around,

"The cloak! Put the cloak on!" Hagrid exclaimed. Harry and Alexis put the cloak on, and witnessed Hagrid flirting with the Beauxbatons Headmistress. He lead them for another mile and then stopped clearing a branch.

Harry and Alexis' eyes widen in pure fear at what was in the clearing.

"Dragons?" Harry asks as he pulled the cloak off of his and Alexis' heads.

"That's the first task?" Alexis asks "You're joking."

"Come on, Harry, Lexi." Hagrid stated glum, "these are seriously misunderstood creatures." they ducked as one of them breathed fire in their direction. "Although, I have to admit that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him, you know."

"Ron was here?" Harry asks

"Oh sure, his brother Charlie helped bring him over from Romania," Hagrid explained. "Didn't Ron tell you that?"

"No, he didn't. He didn't tell us a thing," Harry stated.

The next day, Harry and Alexis were walking down the halls, every student was wearing Support Cedric Diggory badges and it reversed itself and said Potter stinks.

"You cheat, Potter."

"You stink, Potter."

"ignore them," Hissed Alexis,

they walked up two Hufflepuff students blocking their way,

"Like the badge?" one asks

"No." Alexis replied, "Let me pass or I will burn it off,"

They moved out of the way, Alexis and Harry walked up to Cedric,

"Hey! Read the badge, Potter!"

Alexis glared at Hufflepuff who said that, "Stop it! I'm surprised that none of those says Halliwell stinks, after all I'm a Champion too." then she turned to her boyfriend, "Can we have a word."

"All right," Cedric replied.

Alexis and Harry walked away with Cedric following,

"Dragons. That's the first task." Harry informed.

"They got one of each of us." Alexis added.

"Are you serious?" Cedric asks both of them. Harry and Alexis nodded, "And Fleur and Krum, do they-?"

"Yes." Alexis answers

"Come on, Ced, leave him." shouted one of the Hufflepuffs

"Ced, tell your friends to leave Harry alone or you'll just be finding yourself another girlfriend." Alexis threatened,

"But Lexi..." Cedric started

"But nothing, boyfriends come and go, but family is forever." Alexis interrupts.

"Hey, listen about the badges, I've asked them not to wear them, but-." Cedric stated.

"Don't worry about it," Harry interrupts, then started to walk away.

"Harry," muttered Alexis, she turned on her heel back to the Hufflepuffs, "Take those bloody badges off now or else."

"what if we don't." asks a Hufflepuff girl.

"You don't that pretty blonde hair of yours up in flames, do you?" Alexis asks sweetly.

The Hufflepuffs took off the badges and threw them on the ground, Alexis stared at them until they burst into flames, soon as they were a melted mess, she smiled, "Catch you wearing these again, and you will have to go to class in your under garments,"

Alexis turned away and caught up with Harry as he was calling Ron a right foul git.

"You think so?" Ron asks

"I know so." Harry answers

"Anything else?" Ron asks

"Yeah, Stay away from me." Harry answers

"Fine." Ron agrees.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Draco called out.

Alexis looked up and saw Draco in a tree.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament." Draco stated then jump down, "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." Harry stated getting angry. He shoved Malfoy, "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic." he turned to leave.

"pathetic?" Draco asks reaching for his wand.

"Oh, no, you don't, sonny!" Moody exclaimed pointing his wand at Draco and transfiguring him into a white ferret, "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned! You stinking, cowardly, scummy..." he made Draco the ferret do tricks, "Back-shooting,"

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed coming over, "what are you doing?"

"Teaching," replied Moody

"Is that a-? is that a student?" Professor McGonagall asks

"Technically, it's a ferret," Moody replied then put the ferret down Goyle's pants.

A crowd had gathered and was laughing, but the Slytherins. McGonagall flicked her wand and Draco returned to normal. He got to his feet and backed up terrified of Moody, "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" Moody asks advancing on Draco, when he ran Moody chased after him,

"Professor Moody!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall

"Its that a threat?" Moody asks again

"Professor!" Professor McGonagall warned.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!" Moody stated

"Alastor! Alastor." McGonagall warned.

"It doesn't end here!" Moody threatened

McGonagall glared at Moody, "We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that." pointing her wand at Moody

"He might've mentioned it." muttered Moody

"Well, you will do well to remember it." McGonagall replied before shooing her class off.

Moody passed Harry, "You. Come with me."

Alexis watched as Moody and Harry left. Carmela came up behind her. "Alexis?"

Alexis turned around "hey,"

"Walk with me," Carmela requested.

"Sure," Alexis agreed,

the two walked away and came to the black lake and sat on the pier,

"So what are going to do about that dragon?" Carmela asks

"Stay alive, sounds like a good plan to me," Alexis replied,

Carmela laughed, "let me tell you about what I found out about Cedric; by your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour? Is much a fairy princess as we are, as for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is not."

Alexis looked out at the lake, "Everyone's good at something, Harry's great at flying, Cedric is best at Charms. Fleur and Krum, I don't know because I haven't gotten to know them."

"So what are you good at?" Carmela asks

"I'm good at writing spells, singing, and playing music." Alexis replied, "Unless I can charm the dragon out of killing me, I'm in trouble."

"You know what they say, music calms the savage beast," Carmela stated.

DarkPriestess66 says: Review please.


	45. Chapter 45

The day of the first task arrived, Alexis just finishing putting on her hoodie, she was allowed to dress normal, she were tight pants, and a brown shirt, and the hoodie had the symbol of the Halliwell family on it,

"_your attention, please. This is a great day for all of us,_" Dumbledore's voice announced, one of the dragons roared cutting off Dumbledore speech, "_Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times. This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to._"

"Great day, my size eight shoes." Alexis muttered. She walked over to the flap of the tent the five of them were in, standing next to Harry,

"Harry? Lexi? Is that you?" Hermione's voice whispered.

"Yeah," both whispered back

"How are you feeling? Okay?" Hermione asked. "The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to-"

"Battle a dragon." Harry interrupted.

Alexis step away as Hermione just burst though the opened flap and hugged Harry, a flashbulb when off as Harry and Hermione parted,

"Young love. How stirring." Rita Skeeter stated as she walked in. "If everything goes unfortunately today, you two may even make the front page."

"She got another one of those quills!" Alexis exclaimed as Cedric had to hold her back from bashing Skeeter's face in.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." Viktor Krum spoke up for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts.

"No matter. We're got what we wanted." Rita Skeeter replied as the wizard who was with her snaps a picture of Krum. She left then Dumbledore, Carmela, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Barty Crouch entered, Alexis glanced back as Carmela rested her hands on the witch hybrid's shoulders. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the champions,

"Good day, champions. Gather round, please. Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only five of you can fully appreciate." Dumbledore stated then looked at Hermione, "What are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

"Sorry, I'll just go." Hermione apologized, then with a look at Harry and Alexis, she left.

"Barty, the bag." Dumbledore stated.

Crouch step up with a bag, "Champions, in circle around me. Miss Delacour, over here. Mr. Krum, Miss Halliwell stand next to Mr. Diggory. And, Potter, Mr. Potter, over here. That's right. Now." he turned to Fleur, "Miss. Delacour, if you will."

Fleur reached into the bag, pulled out a miniature green colored dragon,

"The Welsh Green." Barty stated. "Mr. Krum."

Krum reached into the bag and pulled out scarlet colored dragon,

"The Chinese Fireball... Oooh!" Barty informed.

It was Cedric's turn and he got the Swedish Short-Snout,

Next it was Alexis' turn, she reached into the bag, '_Please not the Horntail, please not the Horntail,_' she thought as pulled out a dragon with dark scales, and bright purple eyes.

"The Hebridean Black, good luck with that one." Barty stated.

'_Good luck? What does that mean!_' Alexis thought worried.

"Which leaves..." Barty stated

"The Horntail," Harry muttered.

"What's that, boy?" Barty asks

"Nothing," Harry replies and takes his dragon.

"These represent five very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" Crouch explained.

No one said anything,

"Very well. Good luck, champions, Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you may-" Dumbledore and filch fired the cannon.

Alexis walked up next Cedric and kissed his cheek, "Good luck,"

"You better give me a real kiss after this," Cedric murmured

"Count on it," Alexis agreed her ice blue eyes shining with love.

Cedric, Fleur, Krum, and Harry won their eggs, Alexis was waiting last. Dumbledore's voice sounded, "Four of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task and now our fifth and final contestant,"

Alexis closed her eyes breathing in, '_I have to do this to prove to myself, I'm strong as Prue was, I can do this._' she walked out of the tent, her spirits lifted some when she heard the crowd of Gryffindors shouting her name.

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi." but five faces in the crowd caught her eyes, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo were cheering her on as well. Next she caught of sight of the Hebridean Black, It has dark rough scales, ridges along its back, and its tail is tipped with an arrow-shaped spike, and was at least thirty feet tall.

"I'm so dead," Alexis muttered, she saw the dragon guarding the egg she was suppose to win, she saw how the dragon was guarding the egg standing over it as proud and regal, this was a part of nature, so beautiful and graceful. She started to sing as the dragon watched her

_Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,_ _  
_

_I can't wait to greet you with my song,  
_  
_You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,  
_  
_You are nature full of grace and majesty._

The dragon started to sway it's head as it listened to Alexis' beautiful voice, the crowd was amazed that the dragon wasn't attacking, that Alexis could distract it by singing,

_From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth,  
_

_From your trees the birds nest and play,  
_

_From your oceans the fish school and travel the world,  
_

_Nature please don't ever go away. _

Alexis walked closer to the dragon as it regard her, the wind picked up as it sang along with her.

_Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,  
_

_I can't wait to greet you with my soul,  
_

_You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,  
_

_You are nature full of grace and majesty._

The dragon laid it head down touching Alexis' out stretched hand with it's tongue.

"Please dragon, I don't want to hurt you, but could I have the egg?" Alexis asks

The dragon rumbled in her chest, and moved aside to let Alexis though, the witch hybrid skipped past and grabbed the egg,

"Thank you, dragon. Remember my song, I shall sing it every morning even if you can't hear it, I will be thinking of you." Alexis stated.

She turned and left the arena, and was caught and swung around by Cedric,

"That was amazing, but why didn't you use magic?" Cedric asks as he set his girlfriend down on the ground again.

"Ced, you know I'm wiccan, I can't hurt a living creature who isn't evil. She was protective but not evil, and everyone keeps telling me my singing is magical" Alexis replied then reached up and kissed Cedric on the lips, and then the Gryffindors descended taking her and Harry back to the common room. Fred and George hoisted Harry up on their shoulders,

"Yes, Harry, Lexi!" they cheered

"Knew you wouldn't die, or lose a leg or an arm or pack it in all together." Fred and George stated. "Never!"

"Shush!" someone shouted. Seamus kissed Harry's egg and handed back to him,

Alexis held onto hers, she was looking at the marking, it almost look like fins on the top.

"Go on, Harry. What's the clue?" Seamus asks

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asks

"Yes!" everyone in the room answers back,

Harry opened egg and a loud screeching sound came from the egg.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asks coming into the room,

Harry and Alexis looked up,

"All right, everyone! Go back to your knitting," George orders. "This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in."

they stood in the middle of the room, just staring at each other.

"I reckon you both have to be barking mad to put your names into the Goblet of Fire." Ron stated.

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough," Harry replied.

"I wasn't the only one who thought you both done it. Everyone was saying behind your backs." Ron explained.

"Brilliant, that makes us feel loads better," Alexis stated, "I don't care about what the others think, it hurts worse when your own best friend doesn't believe you,"

"Least I warned you two about the dragons." Ron replied

"Hagrid warned us about the dragons." Harry stated.

"No, no, no, I did." Ron replied. "No, don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you both. Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me along. I though we'd be all right, you know after you'd figured that out."

"Who-? Who could possibly figure that out?" Harry asks

"That's completely mental." Alexis adds

"Yeah, isn't it?" Ron asks with a laugh. "I suppose I was bit distraught."

a few days later, the Daily Prophet came out, Hermione was reading at lunch,

"Loot at this!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it! She's done it again."

Alexis looked at the paper, and read outloud, "Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report is none other then the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow. I think they got it backwards, Viktor is the one who has a crush on Hermione."

"Shut up." Hermione stated.

Nigel as first year came down the aisle with package in his arms, "Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you, Nigel." Ron replied, Nigel stood there with an autograph book. Hermione cleared her throat and nodded "Not now, Nigel, later."

Hermione gave him a look,

"I told him I'd get him, I would get him Harry and Lexi's autograph." Ron explained. He opened the parcel, "Oh, look, Mum's sent me something."

Alexis pressed her lips hard to keep from laughing, the robes were Maroon with lace at the collar and cuffs

"Mum sent me a dress," Ron stated.

"Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry asks he picked up the tie, and placed it with the dress.

"Nose down, Harry." Ron replied. He walked over to where Ginny was sitting. "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." Ginny replied

Alexis and Hermione giggled

"What are you on about?" Ron asks

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you." Hermione answers the whole table started laughing.

"Dress robes." Alexis stated.

Dress robes? For what?" Ron asks

DarkPriestess66: I have Alexis' Yule Ball gown up in my profile, so go check it out after you read or before. I don't care. Review please. also the song isn't mine, it's from Power Ranger Wild Force, so it belongs to Saban.


	46. Chapter 46

No sooner then Ron asks, Professor McGonagall came and got the Gyffindor students, with Alexis tagging along, since Carmela was off shopping for a gown for some reason, they were sitting on opposite sites of the transfiguration classroom.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward," McGonagall explained, "And I mean the this literally, because the Yule Ball, is first and foremost a dance."

The girls began chatting about dresses and make up, and hair do's while the guys were groaning about having to dress up and clean, and all matter of stuff boys do not like.

"Silence!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons,"

Alexis seen Fred and George trying to recite babbling, bumbling band of baboons five times faster,

"Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight, inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance." McGonagall went on. "Mr. Weasley."

"Yes?" Ron replied

"Will you join me, please?" McGonagall requested.

Alexis wanted to laugh as Ron joined Professor McGonagall,

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." McGonagall instructed,

"Where?" Ron asks embarrassed

"My waist." Professor McGonagall replied

someone wolf whistled and Ron glared at his brothers.

"And extend your arm." McGonagall instructed, "Mr. Filch, if you please."

McGonagall began teaching Ron how to dance, when the music started playing,

"Everyone come together." McGonagall stated the girls stood up ready to dance, while the boys stayed seated. "Boys, on your feet!"

Only Neville stood up, Alexis went over and curtsies in front of Neville,

"I'm not afraid of dancing, with you Neville." Alexis stated, she wasn't afraid because she found ball room dancing fascinating and even learned dancing when she was nine.

Neville and Alexis danced along with Professor McGonagall and Ron. Who watching Alexis.

"Look at them, they're waltzing!" Fred stated

"With Neville of all people!" George added.

After dance lessons were over,

Alexis sighed as she left to go back to her common room and put on her cloak and scuff to go outside,

she was outside when she found Harry and Ron talking about groups of girls.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry asks Ron, How are you suppose get one of their own to ask them?"

"We're not wolves." Alexis replied as she ran to catch up, Harry and Ron turned around.

"Blimey, Harry. You've slayed a dragon. If you can't get a date, who can?" Ron asks

"I think I'd take the dragon right now," Harry replied.

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alexis were sitting by the black lake, when Krum came jogging by wearing pants and a muscle shirt.

"Three, Two, One." Alexis counted backwards, next Krum's fan club came squealing up,

that afternoon, they were in the great hall working with Snape overseeing them,

"This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Ron stated

Snape came up and shoved Ron's head, back in front of his potions journal.

"Well, us and Neville." Ron added

"Yeah, but, then again, he can take himself." Harry replied.

Alexis looked up from her copies of Potions, "It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone."

"Now I'm really depressed." Ron stated.

George passed Ron a note, that read "Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone." Ron looked over, "Who you going with, then?"

Alexis watched as George mimed asking Angelina Johnson to the ball.

"Oi, Hermione, Lexi. You're girls." Ron suggested.

"Very well spotted." Hermione replied.

"Come with one of us?" Ron asks,

Alexis laughed as Professor Snape hit Ron upside the head with a book and Harry just for fun.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad." Ron stated

Hermione was angry, "I won't be going alone, because believe or not, someone's asked me!" she stood up turned in her journal to Professor Snape, and went to gather her belongings, "And I said Yes!"

Alexis stood up shocked, "I can't believe you would use us as a last resort!" she too turned in her journal to Snape. She stuck out her tongue at Harry and Ron and left.

She stormed into her common room and flung herself down on the couch,

"Hey, what is your problem?" Piper asks

Alexis looked up in surprise as her sisters, Leo and Cole were standing there.

"I thought you, would have gone back to the manor after the first task?" Alexis asks

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came over and sat down.

"As if, we're staying for the second and third tasks, family is allowed to stay." Paige replied, "Now what is wrong with you,"

"I don't have a date to the Yule Ball, and Cedric and I agreed to not go together since we're Champions," Alexis answered, "I'm about ready to ask Piper or Pheebs if I could borrow Leo or Cole. And I haven't figured out the second task"

Piper ran her fingers in Alexis' hair. "I'm sure someone will ask you out, since we've been here, we saw a few of the guys giving you the look,"

Carmela orbed in then with a white garment box in her arms, "Still no date? Want me to glamor into guy and take you?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "i might take you up on the offer if I don't get a date soon."

"I just saw Ron, he looks rather shaken by something. You might want to check it out," Carmela suggested, "I'll take this lot down to Diagon Alley to get gowns and dress robes,"

Carmela and Leo orbed Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Cole to Diagon Alley and Alexis decided to find out what was the matter with Ron. She just came down the stairs from her dorm room, when she saw Ginny leading Ron up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. She hurried down and joined them,

"it's alright, Ron." Ginny stated. "It's okay, Ron. It's alright. It doesn't matter."

"what happened to you?" Harry asked.

Ron was in shock.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." Ginny replied.

"What?" both Alexis and Hermione asks, as they along with Harry came to kneel beside Ron.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"No, of course," Alexis answered.

Ron shook his head no.

"She said yes?" gasped Hermione.

"Don't be silly. There she was, walking by. You know how I like it when they walk." Ron replied. "I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out."

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Ginny stated.

"And what did you do then?" Harry asks in a whisper

"What else? I ran for it." Ron answers "I'm not cut out for this, Harry. I don't know what got into me."

the Patil twins walked by "Hi, Harry." they greeted.

Harry went over and asked them both out for himself and Ron.

DarkPriestess66: Cole is still a human and not the source yet. Also I have no clue who Alexis' date should be for the dance and name a person that could be stolen from Alexis for the second task of the Triwizard. So help me out here. Please? Review as soon as you read this or else it's going to be a while before I can start a new chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

DarkPriestess66 says: I don't own 'My immortal' by Evanescence and I used the book version of the second task's clue.

It was supper time, at school. All the students were together, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons were sitting in the Great Hall, chatting, about the coming up Ball, all but Alexis, and she was silent, as she finished her meal. She looked up and seen her sisters were staring at her, she smiled at them before nodding to Professor Dumbledore, who stood up.

"Attention, please." Professor Dumbledore asked the students quieted down, "Now most of you know about how we have very special guests at the school, the all powerful Charmed Ones, now the youngest of the four sisters would like to sing a song, she written over the summer."

Alexis stood up and walked over to where a piano was conjured into the Hall, just waiting to be played, she sat down on the stool there, "First before I play, most of you know that I lost my oldest sister Prue Halliwell, last march, I wrote this for her." she began to play the piano and soft haunting melody drifted though the halls, she added her own voice to the melody,

"_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_when you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_these wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_when you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along  
_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

One of the Durmstrang students' eyes widened as he listen, her voice was beautiful and sad, but her eyes shown how she loved her sister very much, and if he was honest with himself, none of the girls from Beauxbatons or Hogwarts fascinated him, like this girl did, she treated everyone like they were equals.

Alexis stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a stunned crowd, only one student followed.

Alexis stood out in the middle of the walkway, the icy breeze blowing slightly, she didn't care. But she felt shocked as something heavy was put over her shoulders,

"You'll get cold," a voice she didn't recognize stated.

She looked down and saw she was wearing a fur coat, "Thanks, I didn't know I wandered so far, outside. I didn't want to go back to the common room."

"Understandable," replied the voice, she turned and saw the Durmstrang student who created the fire phoenix at the beginning of term. "I didn't you were a Charmed One."

"I am, no one really cares any more." Alexis replies,

"I bet you're going with someone that other Hogwarts Champion, what's his name...?" the Durmstrang student asks

"Cedric, and no I'm not going with him. He's going to take Cho Chang," Alexis explained, "I don't have a date, mainly because they're frighten of me,"

"I'm not and I don't have a date as well. Maybe you and I could go together." suggested the Durmstrang student, "My name's Alexander"

"Alexis, but my friends call me Lexi." Alexis replied, "I accept."

Alexander smiled, and Alexis smiled back.

"I'll think I'll go try and figure out that egg." Alexis stated. She took off the coat and handed back to him, then ran off to the Warren Dorm.

Once inside, she went and got her Golden egg. She looked at it up close.

"I think I have to open this under water," Alexis thought outloud, before going into her own private bathroom. She turned on the water, shed her uniform and got in.

she dunk herself under water with her egg and opened, while swimming she heard the most beautiful voice besides her own, singing.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._

Alexis came up to breathe, "Okay, that gets me nowhere, unless it mermaids?"

The Christmas arrived and Hermione and Alexis with Piper, Phoebe and Paige's help were getting ready for the Ball.

Alexis looked in the full length mirror, and twirled, "I feel like a princess in this gown," it was a green princess style gown, "And your hair looks amazing, Hermione."

"Thanks," Hermione replied,

"Well I promised that I'll meet Harry and Ron at the stairs of Gyffindor Tower," Alexis stated, "And I think you should stay behind and wait, make sure everyone sees you."

"I like that idea," Hermione agreed.

Alexis left out of the portrait hole, and met Harry and Ron.

"Don't you two look handsome," Alexis stated

"Lexi, you look wow," Ron stated.

Alexis blushed "Thanks, I still didn't think Carmela would pick out something like this,"

the three of them walked down the stairs together,

"Leave it alone," Harry warned as he saw Ron trying to rip the lace of his dress robes,

"Poor kid. I bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out." Ron stated.

"Who?" Alexis and Harry asks

"Hermione, of course." Ron replied.

"Come on, Harry, Lexi, why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?" Ron asked.

"Actually, Ron. I already know. I promised to keep it a surprise," Alexis replied

"And because we'd take the mickey out of her if she did," Harry added.

"Nobody asked her. Would've taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud," Ron stated.

Alexis shook her head, and waved as Alexander was talking to Cedric and Cho. She felt a spasm of jealousy wash over as she saw Cedric smile at Cho.

Alexander and Cedric looked over and saw Alexis there and they had sense enough not to let their jaws drop. Alexander walked over bowed, and held out his arm, Alexis took it,

they step aside as The Patil twins came over.

"Hello, boys." they greeted, "Hello, Lexi"

"Hello," greeted Lexi,

"Don't you look...Dashing," Padma stated as she tried not laugh at Ron's robes.

"There you are, Potter, Halliwell." McGonagall stated. She came up to them. "Are you and your partners ready?"

"Ready, professor?" Harry asks

"To dance." Professor McGonagall answers,

Alexis looked over at her date, he was wearing the formal Durmstrang red uniform with a fur line cloak on one shoulder. "I am, I love dancing."

"It's traditional that the three champions, well in this case, five are the first to dance." McGonagall explained "Surely I told you that."

"No." Harry replied.

"Well, now you know." McGonagall stated then look at Ron, "As for you, Mr. Weasley, you may proceed into the Great Hall with Miss Patil."

Alexis looked up as Hermione peaked around the corner, Alexis smiled encouraging

"She looks beautiful!" Parvati exclaimed as she looked at where Alexis was staring.

"yeah, she does." Harry replied looking at Cho.

Alexis reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun him around, she giggled as Harry's eyes widen when he saw Hermione walking down the stairs, when she reached the bottom Viktor Krum walked over and bowed and held out his arm, which Hermione took.

The five Champions lined up with their dance partners, Fleur and her partner Rodger Davies, Krum and Hermione, Cedric and Cho, Harry, and Parvati, last Alexis and Alexander. They walked into the great hall,

Alexis heard Padma ask,

"Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?"

to which Ron answers, "No. Absolutely not."

The five champions started to dance as the music started playing, next thing they knew. The Weird Sisters started playing.

After the first dance, Alexis and Alexander broke away from the group along with Krum and Hermione.

Krum and Alexander each kissed the hand of their dance partners, and Hermione and Alexis joined Harry and Ron,

"Hot, isn't it? Hermione asks,

"Yes," Alexis replied, as she look at Alexander, she had to admit he was cute. But her heart belong to Cedric, "Alexander's gone to get drinks. Would you care to join us?"

"Viktor too," Hermione added.

"No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor or Alexander," Ron replied.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asks

"They're Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy." Ron explained.

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph?" Hermione asked

"Besides the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation to make friends." Alexis snapped.

"I think they've got a bit more than friendship on their minds." Ron replied

Alexis and Hermione stood up and left. The dance end at midnight, while some were still dancing. Alexis and Alexander bid goodnight to one another at the doors of the great Hall.

Alexis looked around for Hermione,

"Ron, you spoiled everything!" Hermione exclaimed then she sat on the stairs and started to cry. Alexis ran over to her, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for Ron, being such a prat." Alexis apologized. "Come on, we'll go to my dorm and get out of this finery,"

Weeks later, the second task was only two days away. Alexis, Harry and Hermione were walking though the walkway between the castle and Hagrid's hut.

"Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago." Hermione snapped.

"The task is two days from now." Alexis added, "I've figured it out,"

"Really? I had no idea." Harry replied. "I suppose Cedric and Viktor's already figured it out."

"Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament." Hermione stated. "Actually, we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being."

Alexis and Harry smiled at what Hermione was saying.

"I just mean he's not particularly loquacious. Mostly, he watches me study." Hermione explained "It's a bit annoying, actually."

"Annoying, Alexander's been at my battle magic practices for the last few weeks," Alexis agreed, "I'm thinking I have another suitor, if Cedric and I ever break up," Carmela told Alexis that the Elders had given her a new active power in the form of transportation and she has been trying for the last few weeks to learn how to transport herself by flaming. "You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asks

"It just means these tasks are designed to test us, in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel." Alexis answers, "I like a magical challenge but these tasks are going to kill one of us."

Hermione look at both of them, "I'm scared for you both, you got by the dragons mostly on nerve. I'm not sure it's going to enough this time."

"Hey, Potter!" Cedric called.

Harry started to walk away.

"Potter!"

"Cedric,"

"How-? How are you?" Cedric asks looking at both Harry and Alexis,

"Spectacular," Harry replied.

"I realize I never thanked you properly for tipping me off about the dragons." Cedric stated

"Forget it. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." Harry replied.

"Exactly." Cedric agreed. "You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water."

"Do what he says, you find out what the egg means." Alexis stated before skipping off to join up with Cedric and to avoid Alexander.

The two days later, Harry, Alexis, Ron, Hermione, and Paige were in the library, Piper, Leo, Cole and Phoebe were out in London on romantic dates.

"Harry, Lexi. Tell me again." Hermione stated

"Come seek us, where our voices sound." Harry repeated.

"The Black lake, that's obvious." Hermione replied.

"An hour long you'll have to look." Alexis replied, "Or something to those lines."

"Again, obvious. Though, admittedly, potentially problematic." Paige stated.

"Potentially problematic?" Alexis repeated. "When's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Paige?"

"Look, Alexis, we can do this. The five of us can figure it out." Hermione stated

"Hate to break up the skull session, Professor McGonagall wants to you in her office." Moody came up.

Alexis and Harry started to get up but Moody stop them. "Not, you, Potter, Halliwell, Just Weasley, Granger, and Ms. Matthews."

"But, sir. The second task is only hours away, and-" Hermione replied

"Exactly. Presumably Potter and Halliwell are prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep." Moody interrupts. "Go. Now!"

Paige ushered out Ron and Hermione while Moody stayed.

"Longbottom!" Moody exclaimed. Neville came around the corner.

"Why don't you help Potter and Halliwell put their books back?" Moody asks then left.

Neville started picking up books. "You know, if you're interested in plants you'd be better off with _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology_. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?"

"Neville, no offense but I really don't care about plants," Harry replied

Alexis nodded her agreement. "Now, if there's a Tibetan turnip that will allow us to breathe underwater for an hour then great. But otherwise-"

"I don't know about a turnip. But you both could always use gillyweed." Neville interrupts.

"Neville, you are the greatest!" Alexis cheered and wrapped her arms around him in hug and kissed his cheek.

After the books were put up, they went to their dorms and went to bed.


	48. Chapter 48

The next day, was chilly and the champions were in bathing suits,

"This is bloody crazy, I can't feel my toes," Alexis complained as she and Ginny were going to the piers, Alexis was wearing a track pants and jacket over her bathing suit,

"Any bets? Any bets?" Fred asks

"Come on, place your bets!" George states. They were at the gambling again. "Three lads."

"two ladies," Fred stated "Five goes down only four comes up."

"You two are taking bets on whether we die or not. How rude." Alexis stated in shock.

"Yeah, don't be so mean." Ginny agrees,

Carmela orbs down and secretly hands Alexis some gillyweed. After Alexis went pleading to her Elder for help.

"I hope Neville's right about this?" Alexis asks as she wrinkled her nose at the green slug looking plant.

"Absolutely, mostly likely." Carmela replied.

"Most likely? That doesn't help me. I couldn't come up with a spell that doesn't involve the power of four, and Paige is missing!" Alexis exclaimed

"Well, there is some debate among herbologists, as to the effects of fresh water versus salt water." Carmela explained.

Alexis stopped at looked at the Elder, "You're telling me this now? You must be joking."

they walked up to Harry and Neville, "Let me guess, Ron and Hermione are missing?" Alexis asks

"You seem a little tense, Harry." Neville states

"Do I?" Harry replied

The students and teachers and guests took boats to three towers standing above the water, once everyone was settled and the Champions were assembled, out of their track suits, and standing in only their bathing suits,

"Welcome to the Second Task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts." Dumbledore explained. "These five treasures, one for each champion now lies on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this:"

"Put that in your mouth," Carmela and Moody hissed. Harry nearly gagged as a reflex. Alexis having taken many potions in her rather short magical life, shallowed and stuck out her tongue.

"They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them" Dumbledore finished. "You may begin at the sound of the cannon."

The cannon shot off.

Four out of five Champions drove into the water in their swim suits. While Harry had to be pushed in.

Alexis looked at her fingers as they webbed. "Cool." she noticed she could talk under water as well as breathe because she now had gills. Her feet were fins. She set off in search of Paige, the sister who brought her broken family back together.

Now into the murky depths she swam, she heard the mermaids singing, and followed it. She saw Cedric and using a bubble-head charm.

She came to were five people were under a sleeping charm, they looked like they were petrified again. Next she knew Harry and Cedric were there. She saw who Cedric's treasure was it was Cho.

Alexis knew she would have to ask later but she used her pyrokinesis to burn though the seaweed tying Paige to a rock, and swam upwards, breaking the surface with Cedric, next came Krum and Hermione.

They were pulled up onto the dock by their friends, and had blankets throw over them. Ron and Fleur's little sister came up then. But not Harry.

Alexis was kneeling down, waiting for Harry, if she had too she would dive back in.

"Don't worry, he's still on my radar." Carmela whispered as she rubbing the towels and blankets to warm her charge up. Next thing she saw was Harry flying out of the water and landing on the dock by Dumbledore.

Carmela orbed Alexis and herself over

"Harry!" Alexis exclaimed. As the Gryffindors put blankets on him.

"I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore exclaimed,

Fleur came over and knelt down in front of Harry, "You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister." she kissed Harry's cheeks. Then looked at Ron, "And you! You helped." she kissed his cheeks as well.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed

"Hermione!" Harry replied

"Are you all right? You must be freezing." Hermione asks, as she took her towel off and wrapped it around Harry,

Alexis was steaming down, since she was using her pyrokinesis to warm her up.

"Personally, I think you behaved admirably." Hermione stated.

"I finished last, Hermione." Harry replied.

"Next to last. Fleur never got past the Grindylows." Hermione stated then kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called out. "The winners are Ms. Halliwell, who use an excellent use source of Gillyweed and Mr. Diggory, who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place..."

"Second place!" Hermione exclaimed

"Well done!" Carmela agreed. "Alexis, hurry up and warm him up too."

"For outstanding moral fiber!" Dumbledore finished.

Alexis stood before Harry, "Harry, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Harry replied

Alexis placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes in concentration, willing her power of pyrokinesis to a low setting, steam began to rise from Harry, as he warmed. up.

They boarded the boats and went back to dry land, The Weasley twins were walking with them,

"Right on." George stated

"All that moral fiber, eh?" Fred asks

"It's great." Harry replied.

"Moral fiber?" Ron asks "Blimey. Even when you go wrong, it turns out right."

"Yeah, well done, Moral Fiber." Fred stated.

"Congratulations, Potter, Halliwell." Barty Crouch stated "A fine achievement."

"Thank you," Alexis and Harry replied.

"Lexi?" Paige asks with a towel wrapped around her shoulders, "Are you coming?"

"I'll meet you in the common room." Alexis replied.

"See you at Hagrid's, Harry, Alexis." Ron called out.

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your stories are one I've heard so many times." Barty apologized. They walked with Crouch

"Quite remarkable, really. Tragic, of course to lose one's family." he went on. "Never whole again, are we?"

Harry and Alexis just stared at him.

"Still, life goes on and here we stand," Crouch stated. "I'm sure your parents would be proud of you, Potter and you as well Halliwell."

"Yeah, I'm sure Grams would be." Alexis agreed. "I'm sure my sisters are."

"Bartemius!" Moody exclaimed. "Not trying to lure Potter or Halliwell into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? The last boy who went into Department of Mysteries never came out!" he stuck his tongue out a little.

Crouch went over and stare at him for awhile then turned and left.

"And they say I'm mad." Moody stated.

Later that night, after everyone put on warmer clothes. They met up with Hagrid's, the older Halliwells returning to the Manor just to check on things, make sure nothing was wrong, then they were coming back.

"Now, I remember—I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on." Hagrid stated. "Suppose you remind me of myself a little. And here we all are, four years later."

"We're still a bunch of misfits." Ron stated.

"Well, maybe, but we've all got each other," Hagrid replied. "And Harry, and Lexi of course. Soon to be the youngest Triwizard champions there's ever been!" the four of them started singing the Hogwarts school song. But Harry found Mr. Crouch dead.

The next morning, Alexis joined Harry in going to Dumbledore's office, also avoiding Alexander who was pestering her to break up with Cedric and go out with him.

They heard Dumbledore. "A man has died here, Fudge. And he won't be the last. You must take action."

"I will not." Fudge replied. "In times like these, the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!"

"Then for once show them some!" Dumbledore exclaimed angrily

"The Triwizard Tournament will not be canceled. I will not be seen as a coward!" Fudge replied.

"A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think." Carmela's voice sounded as though she wanted to punch Fudge in the face. "Even my own colleagues know that."

"What did you say to me?" Fudge asks

"You know very well what I said to you," Carmela replied

"Excuse me, gentlemen, my lady." Moody interrupts "It may interest you to know this conversation is no longer private." he flicked his wand and the door flew open revealing Harry who was about to knock, and Alexis standing there

"Oh, Harry, Alexis!" Fudge greeted. "Harry, Alexis, how good to see you both again,"

"We can come back later, professor." Alexis states.

"Not necessary, Harry, Alexis. The Minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment." Dumbledore replied.

"I have a staff meeting to go to, the Elders have degreed everyone is to be there, I'll be back when I can," Carmela stated before orbing out.

"Minister, after you." Dumbledore insisted. "There you are. Your hat. Oh, Harry, Alexis, do feel free to indulge in a little Licorice Snap in my absence, but I have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp."

The Minister, Dumbledore, and Moody left, leaving Alexis and Harry alone. Harry took a handful of the Licorice Snaps, and one bit him.

Alexis leaned against a wall, and jump forward when it began to move, there on the inside was an elegantly carved bowl, both teens went over and look in it, Harry took out his wand and stir the contents, next thing they knew they were falling into it. They landed right next to Dumbledore and Moody,

"Professor?" Harry asks

Professor Dumbledore shook hands with another wizard and their hands when right though Harry's stomach.

Alexis looked around, this place had a kind of courtroom feel to it, but there was a cage in the center of the room. The Durmstrang High Master came up wearing a prison uniform,

"Igor Karkaroff, You have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this council." Barty Crouch stated. "Should your testimony prove consequential, council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry a convicted Death Eater."

Harry and Alexis watched and couldn't believe what was happening, it was like a trip to the past.

"Do you accept these terms?" Barty Crouch asks.

"I do, sir." Karkaroff answers.

"And what do you wish to present?" Crouch asks

"I have names, sir." Karkaroff replied. "There was Rosier, Evan Rosier"

a wizard look though a pile of parchment, and handed one to Crouch

"Rosier is dead." Crouch stated

"He took a piece of me with him though, didn't he?" Moody whispered to Dumbledore, pointing at his nose.

"I didn't know" Karkaroff replied.

"If that is all the witness has to offer-" Crouch began

"No, no, no." Karkaroff interrupts "There was Rookwood! He was a spy."

"Augustus Rookwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?" Crouch asks

"Yeah, the same." Karkaroff replied. "He passed information to You-Know-Who from inside the Ministry itself."

"Very well. Council will deliberate," Crouch stated. "In the meantime, you will return to Azkaban."

"No! Wait! Wait, please! Please, I have more! What about Snape? Severus Snape?" Karkaroff asks

Dumbledore stood up, "As the council is aware, I've given evidence on this matter, Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and, prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk."

"It's a lie!" Karkaroff exclaimed.

"Today he's no more a Death Eater than I am." Dumbledore finished.

"Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord!" Karkaroff exclaimed

"Silence!" Crouch shouted "Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequence this session is now concluded."

"Oh, no, no, no." Karkaroff replied. "I've heard about one more"

"What's that?" Crouch asks

"the name." Karkaroff replies.

"Yes?" Crouch questions

"I know for a fact this person took part in the capture and, by means of the Cruciatus Curse torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!" Karkaroff stated

"The name. Give me the wretched name!" Crouch exclaimed.

"Barty Crouch..." Karkaroff stated. "Junior."

the said person was trying to sneak out of the room, but Moody stopped him. The Aurors in the room restrained him,

"Get your filthy hands off me, you pathetic little men!" Barty Crouch Junior exclaimed, struggling to get free. "Hello, father."

"you are no son of mine," Crouch Sr disowned his son.

A second later, Harry and Alexis found themselves back in Dumbledore's office and on the floor.

"Curiosity is not a sin, Harry, Alexis. But you both should exercise caution." Dumbledore stated as he was standing beside the bowl, "It's a Pensieve. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see once more things I've already seen. You see, I've searched and searched for something some small detail something I might have overlooked something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer it slips away." Dumbledore sat down on the floor, "It's maddening."

"Sir? Mr. Crouch's son. What exactly happened to him?" Harry asks

"He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice. The evidence was overwhelming" Professor Dumbledore replied, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I—I had a dream about him." Harry answers

Alexis looked over at Harry, "What?"

"It was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house. And Voldemort was there, but he wasn't quite human and Wormtail was there too. And Mr. Crouch's son." Harry explained.

"Have there been others like this dream?" Professor Dumbledore asks

"yes." Harry replied. "Always the same one. Sir, these dreams...what I see, you don't think it's actually happening, do you?"

"I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "I think it's best you simply..." Dumbledore used his wand and pulled a sliver strand out of his head, "cast them away."

Alexis stayed after Harry left, "I have a feeling, that who ever put our names in the Goblet did it to get rid of us,"

"You think you know who did it?" Dumbledore asks

"I think I know who put my name in the Goblet, someone I have been fighting against for four and half years now." Alexis answered, "I just hope I'm wrong." she turned and left.

Alexis caught up with Harry and they were walking back to the Common rooms when they heard Snape and Karkaroff talking.

"It's a sign, Severus. You know what it means as well as I." Karkaroff stated.

Snape opened his potion stores' door and Karkaroff's sleeve pulled up revealing the Dark Mark tattooed on his flesh. He saw them and pulled down his sleeve and left. Snape walked out as Alexis and Harry were watching Karkaroff.

"Potter! Halliwell! What' your hurry?" Snape asked

They turned around and walked up to him,

"Congratulation, your performance in the Black Lake was inspiring." Snape stated "Gillyweed, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ingenious." Snape replied then went back into his store room and climbed up at ladder. Harry and Alexis followed "A rather rare herb, gillyweed. Not something found in your everyday garden." he started to climb down with a vial in his hand, "Nor is this, Know it is?"

"Bubble juice, sir?" Harry asks

"Vanquishing potion, for a rather small demon?" Alexis asks

"Veritaserum," Snape answered. "Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself would spill his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is, regrettably, forbidden. However should you ever steal from my personal stores again my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice or tea."

"We haven't stolen anything," Alexis shook her head.

"Don't lie to me." Snape stated. "Gillyweed may be innocuous but boomslang skin, lacewing flies? You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion, and believe me I'm going to find out why!" he then shut the door on them.

On the stairs, Alexis' temper exploded,

"Why all the nerve, he accuses us of stealing!" Alexis exclaimed. "If he wasn't a teacher, I would...!" she trailed off when she saw the person she was most trying to avoid. "Sorry, I'll rant more when I have free time." she ran up the stairs and into her alcove. Hiding in the darkness where her dormitory was at.

The next few months were a nightmare for Alexis, only Piper, Paige, and Leo came back reporting that Phoebe was now Queen of the Underworld, after they were forced to vanquish the Source and he was possessed Cole turning him into the new Source.

Carmela orbed down as the final task was starting, she pulled Alexis to the side,

"What's going on?" Alexis asks

"Whatever you do, don't let Cedric that cup." Carmela plainly ordered,

"What that does that mean?" Alexis asked worried,

"I'm telling you stick with Harry. That cup is a Portkey. If he goes with Harry, he will die. It's not his destiny to die. And only you can save him." Carmela warned. "Cedric is tied to you in more ways then just dating him, sweetie. He's the reason you fight for the greater good."

"I will do everything I can to protect him and Harry." Alexis vowed

"No, let Harry get caught. The forces on this side of magic are going to bring Voldemort back. That is destiny. But not at the risk of losing Cedric." Carmela replied, "we got to find out who is behind this."

Alexis nodded, "How did you find out about this?"

"I know a few Seers that are rather good at what they do, to chance the future they saw is to have you in place." Carmela replied, "Let's go, Dumbledore is about to start. Hurry put this under your shirt," Carmela handed her the invisibility cloak.

They stood in place with the others,

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze." Dumbledore explained. "Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Miss Halliwell, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner! I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands." he turned "Contestants! Gather around. Quickly!"

the five of them gathered in a circle around Dumbledore.

"In the maze, you'll find no dragons, demons, or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. But be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way." Dumbledore whispered. "Champions, prepare yourselves!"

Alexis stood by Harry, "We don't lose each other got it,"

"Got it," Harry replied, "but why?"

"I can't tell you yet," Alexis replied.

They each went before an opening on the maze. Dumbledore simply forgotten that Alexis was standing right next to Harry,

"On the count of three. One-" Dumbledore began but the Cannon went off.

"Three." Alexis muttered as she and Harry entered the maze. Moody pointed them in the right direction.

Alexis held Harry's hand to make sure they didn't lose each other. Walking further, something snapped behind they causing them to look around, then they heard Fleur scream. Running to where she was, they saw her being pulled in by the roots of the maze.

"Fleur?" Harry asked

"I don't like this, she's been knocked out," Alexis muttered. She raised her wand and shouted "_Periculum!_" sending red sparks up. As soon as she did a nasty wind starting blowing forcing the two to run for it, they dived though an opening and the wind didn't follow.

They saw someone's wand light up, and it was Krum.

"Get down!" Cedric shouted.

Alexis and Harry threw themselves to the ground

"_Expelliarmus!_" Cedric casted. He ran up and kicked Krum's wand away and pointed his own wand at him.

Alexis saw what he was about to do, and scrambled to her feet, and wrapped her arms around Cedric's torso, "No, Don't Stop! He's bewitched, Cedric!"

Cedric stopped when Alexis' broke him out of whatever he was in, "Are you sure?"

"He's bewitched, I've been there!" Alexis exclaimed.

"We'll finish this together," Cedric suggests.

Harry looked back as the windstorm was catching, "snog later, we got to move now!"

The three ran to where they found the cup but Cedric tripped and roots started form over him. Alexis was about to leave him there to save his life, but Harry used a spell to release him.

"Thanks," Cedric stated

"No problem," Harry replied

"Should of left him there," Alexis stated

"What!" both Harry and Cedric exclaimed.

"I'm trying to prevent someone's death!" Alexis shouted then stomped her way to the cup.

The three of them stopped in front of the cup,

"Go on, take it. You save me, take it!" Cedric stated

Alexis was standing need the cup, "Will you two just hurry up, all three of us will take it."

they grabbed the cup and were transported to a graveyard.

"You okay?" Cedric asks,

"yeah, you?" Harry replied.

"Where are we?" Cedric asks

"A graveyard," Alexis answers as she grabbed a hold of Cedric's sleeve, "One we need to get out of,"

"I've been here before," Harry stated

Cedric and Alexis, more like Alexis was digging her heels into the ground, Cedric went over to the cup. "it's a Portkey."

Harry turned and saw the tombstone he was next too, "Cedric, Lexi! We have to get back to the cup. Now!"

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked.

Alexis knew what he was talking about, so she reached under her shirt and threw the cloak over Cedric, "Don't move!"

she stood over by Harry, as he dropped to the ground,

"Harry! What is it?" Alexis playing innocences

"Get back to the cup!" Harry shouted.

Wormtail and Voldemort came up, Voldemort ordered Wormtail to kill Alexis but it didn't work because her shield saved her. She dropped down and played dead,

"Make them see, what cannot be, Make them think I am dead!" Alexis chanted so low that they couldn't hear her. She just hoped Cedric would stay hidden.

Harry was lifted up and chained to the tombstone, while Cedric under the cloak watched on doing what Alexis told him to do.

"Do it! Now!" Voldemort ordered, and Wormtail dropped him into a cauldron

"Bone of the father unwillingly given," Wormtail chanted, as the bone drop in, "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed" then he took out a knife and cut his own hand off, "And blood of the enemy forcibly taken." he took the same knife and cut Harry's arm and dropped his blood into the cauldron, "The Dark Lord shall rise again."

smoke filled the graveyard and Voldemort returned. Harry was screaming. Alexis and Cedric forced themselves to stay where they are.

"My wand, Wormtail." Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail handed over the wand.

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort ordered.

"Master. Thank you, master." Wormtail held out his arm without a hand,

"The other arm, Wormtail." Voldemort replied.

Voldemort called his remaining followers,

"Welcome, my friends, Thirteen years it's been and yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me." he then removed the masks of the Death Eaters, "Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle!" he came to the last standing Death Eater, "Not even you, Lucius." Voldemort removed his mask, and Lucius fell to his knees.

"My Lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts-" Lucius began.

"There were signs, my slippery friend. And more then whispers." Voldemort interrupts

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways." Lucius stated and took of his hood, "The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence that is my true mask."

" I returned" Wormtail spoke up.

Voldemort went over to him, "Out of fear, not loyalty. Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail." he reward Wormtail with a sliver hand.

"Thank you, Master." Wormtail replied.

Voldemort went over to where Alexis lay motionless, and touch her with his foot, "Such a beautiful girl."

"Don't touch her!" Shouted Harry.

"Harry." Voldemort greeted. "I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. Yeah."

Alexis felt Cedric kneel beside her, '_Is he crazy!_'

Voldemort went on to gloat about how love saved Harry that night all those years ago. How it was old magic, and that now he could touch him.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?" Voldemort asks he then released him, from the tombstone that was holding him, "Pick up your wand, Potter. I said, pick it up! Get up! Get Up!"

Harry picked up his wand and was forced to Duel Voldemort, when their wands connected there was a light and three spirits appeared and one image of Alexis' head.

"Harry, when the connection is broken, you must get to the Portkey," James stated. "We can linger for a moment to give you some time but only a moment. Do you understand?"

The image of Alexis spoke next, "Harry, take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my sisters."

"Let go." Lily stated, "Sweetheart, you're ready."

Harry did so and the spirits rushed at Voldemort, Harry summoned the cup to him, the hidden Cedric and Alexis was transported back to the entrance to the maze. The crowd began cheering, but Harry was crying over Alexis' seemly dead body.

Fleur screamed as she saw the body, Dumbledore rushed over and tried to move Harry from Alexis' body.

"No! No! No, don't!" Harry cried

Fudge came over, "For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened."

Cedric uncloaked himself, "He's back! He's back!" as he too drop to his knees and protected Alexis' dead body.

"Voldemort's back." Harry cried. "Alexis, she asked me to bring her body back. I couldn't leave her, not there."

"She saved me!" Cedric shouted "He would have killed me, but she saved me!"

"It's all right, Harry, Cedric. It's all right." Dumbledore stated "She's home. You both are."

The minister went over and order, "Keep everybody in their seats. A girl has just been killed." he went back over to Dumbledore, "The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people."

"Let us though," ordered Piper as she, Paige and Leo forced their way thought the cry followed by Amos Diggory and Arthur Weasley.

"Let us though!" Paige shouted. When they finally made it though, Amos went over to Cedric and held him as he cried about losing Alexis,

"That's our sister!" Piper exclaimed as she dropped down to her knees by Alexis'

Alexis saw out of the corner of her eyes as her sisters' mourning for her. Moody leading Harry away.

Carmela came over, and place a hand on Piper's shoulder.

Piper looked up at Carmela, who had no trace of agony on her face. Piper's eyes lit up in hope.

"She isn't dead" Carmela stated loud enough for the entire crowd to hear. "Piper, Paige annul the magic she used."

"Guided spirits, hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be." Paige and Piper chanted,

Alexis sat up and gasp, "About flippin' time, Now I have to go save Harry from Moody."

"Moody?" Dumbledore asked amazed that Alexis wasn't dead.

"He's not Moody, I don't know who is but he's the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire." Alexis explained, then got to her feet and flamed away.

"She's got her new active power down," Carmela laughed.

Alexis appeared the Defense Teacher's office, as Harry was trying to get away from Moody.

"Oi, Bastard!" Alexis exclaimed, as she flung her hand back and Moody went crashing into the glass bottles. "Tell me the truth!"

Moody got up and started ransacking his office for bottles of Polyjuice Potion, "Do you think that miserable oaf would've led you into the woods, If I hadn't suggested it?"

"Wrong answer," Alexis snarled and flicked her wrist again this time Moody flew backwards into the wall, "Try again, or next time, it's out the window!"

"Do you think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg underwater, if I hadn't told him first myself? Did you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder could've provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that lead him straight to it?" Moody went on.

Alexis flicked her wrist again and sent him crashing into a chair, "It was him from the beginning, he put your name into the Goblet of Fire. He bewitched Krum. We won because he made it so, Harry. He wanted Voldemort to return. We ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so."

"She's right, The blood that runs though your veins now runs the Dark Lord." Moody agreed.

Alexis and Harry watched as Moody began to change back into himself, just as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Piper, Paige, Leo and Carmela came though the door.

Dumbledore rushed up and pointed his wand in Moody's face, "Severus."

Snape went over and pour Veritaserum, into Moody's mouth.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asks

"Albus Dumbledore." replied the fake Moody

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?" Dumbledore asks again

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asks

the Fake Moody glanced over at the chest that was in the room, Alexis flicked her wrist again this time at the box and it opened, down in the bottom was the real Alastor Moody.

"That's Moody but who's?" Harry asks

Snape sniffed at the flask, "Polyjuice Potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus." Dumbledore stated

the fake moody finished changing back into Barty Crouch Junior.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore stated.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Junior replied.

Dumbledore pulled Harry and revealed the blood cut,

"You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned." Junior stated.

Dumbledore stared at the mark, "Send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner."

McGonagall left,

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero." Junior replied

"Perhaps, personally, I've never had much time for heroes," Carmela replied before leading Harry away to heal his arm.

The next morning everyone was gathered in the Great Hall,

"The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this, Voldemort has returned." Dumbledore stated, "three people have saw him, one even risk her own life protect Cedric Diggory."

Carmela stood up, dressed in her Elder robes, "I have personally known Voldemort would return for years, he wasn't killed, but was cursed. But that isn't what the Triwizard Tournament was set up to be, listen, we may come from different places and speak different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important then ever. Please I ask of you to remember that most of you fight for the Greater Good, please chose a side now."

Later that day, Alexis finished packing, Cedric knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in, Ced." Alexis stated

"Why did you save me?" Cedric asks

"I had some Higher help in that, Carmela told me, that you weren't meant to die, I couldn't let you die." Alexis answered, "I love you too much for you to die, I've lost so much, it would kill me to lose you too. Dark and difficult times lie ahead, soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy."

Alexis crossed the room and hugged Cedric, "We are tied in more ways then one. Ced. I fight against evil for you, you are my greatest strength." she reached up and kissed him.

That afternoon, they bid goodbye to the their international friends. Alexander walked up to Alexis,

"I'm sorry, I was such a jerk." He apologized, "I hope we can be friends, I'm planning on asking my parents if I can transfer here next year. Write to me over the summer, Promise."

"Promise," Alexis agreed,

Cedric, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Alexis walked onto balcony,

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asks

"No," Harry, Cedric, Hermione, and Alexis replied.

"No, I didn't think so. Oh, well. What's life without a few dragons?" Ron asks

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione asks

Harry walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Yes."

"Promise you'll write this summer. The three of you." Hermione states,

"I won't. You know I won't." Ron teased.

"Harry, and Lexi will, won't you?" Hermione asks

"Yeah. Every week." Harry replied.

The five friends watched as the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship left.

"My first task this summer is getting my sister back from Cole." Alexis promised.

"Oh, Lexi. I asked my parents if I could stay the summer with you." Cedric stated as he wrapped his arms around Alexis' shoulders.

DarkPriestess66: My story so Cedric is still alive. I like him way to much to kill him.


	49. Chapter 49

DarkPriestess66 says: same as before I don't own anything, this is part of Long Live the Queen.

Carmela orbed with Cedric, Alexis and Harry, their trunks were orbed to the manor first, it was storming outside,

"Thank you for taking international orbing, your belongings may have been lost in the flight," Carmela replied, "Now I want lunch,"

"Very funny, Carmela." Alexis laughed, as she went into the kitchen, to grab some sacks and glasses for some ice tea,

Harry and Cedric came and sat down at the table, Cedric was looking around the kitchen in wonder.

"I take it you're a pure blood?" Alexis giggled as she watched Cedric look around.

"How'd you guess?" Cedric asked.

Alexis shrugged, "I wonder where my sisters are?"

"Work," Leo orbed down, "I'm sorry about what happened,"

"So next year everyone thinks we're crazy," Alexis shrugs again. "Not like I haven't thought about that, Oh Cedric, this is Leo, my brother in law and joint whitelighter with Carmela."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Cedric greeted standing and shaking hands with Leo.

"Not a demon, ghost or anything but a normal wizard. Well done Lexi." Leo stated.

Alexis blushed, "I just had to save him from being killed, that's all if that doesn't prove my devotion nothing will,"

after their sacks were finished,

"Come on, I'll give you the tour of the famous Halliwell manor." Alexis stated, "As you can plainly see is the lovely kitchen, next we'll move on the conservatory, which is were I spend most of my time, writing songs or just relaxing after a demon vanquish, trust me we have a lot of those," she gave a tour, ending with her room, "Well this is my room, I share with Harry, but it's magically enhanced, so we have our own space, Harry's side is over there with a bed and mine's right here, seeing lovely assorted colors of Hogwarts,"

"Nice," Cedric commented, "What are your summers like here?"

"Let's see, being hunted by the Source, who is now happens to be my brother in law, and being shrunk by a psycho demon," Alexis answers, "I hope nothing to bad happens this summer," She turned to Leo, "You are explaining everything has happened, when you went home after the second task,"

Leo nodded, "Might as well sit, this is a long story,"

Alexis lead the way to the living, Cedric and Harry sat on the couch, Leo explained how Paige was feeling bad about her adoptive parents, Leo called in a favor from a malevolent spirit's named Clyde, went back to Paige's past found out she orbed out of the car that night, next thing. They did was vanquish Source, then come to find out that only Cole's love for Phoebe was the only thing keeping the Source from completely taking over.

"So she chose Cole over us?" Alexis asks, "Paige was right all alright,"

"What?" Leo asks

Alexis heaved a sigh, "Paige has been writing to me since the second task, she confessed that she felt that Cole was still evil, and I didn't think she meant it, literally. But I had my doubts too. I never liked Cole from the beginning, but I kept my prejudices to myself," she put her head in her hands, she wanted to berate herself, for not seeing what was so obvious, no one ever stops being evil,

Cedric put his arm around Alexis' shoulder, then looked at Leo,

"Lexi, we'll get Phoebe back," Harry stated, "After all we got out of tougher scrapes then this,"

Alexis stood up with a determined look on her face, "I say to god, We'll taking down the Source once and for all." she turned and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Cedric asks

"Attic, I need Potion Ingredients," Alexis answers,

"She reminds me of Piper, when something's to much drown yourself in Potion making," Leo stated,

Alexis had the table loaded full of vials, potion ingredients, and a cauldron. She went into the kitchen, and started brewing potions.

"You are obsessed" Harry commented as he came into the room, Cedric followed behind, for lack of anything better to do.

"I would so the same thing for you guys," Alexis replied. "Just wait until Piper and Paige come home."

The next day, Piper and Paige are in the attic with Alexis, Piper was helping with making potions while Paige looks through the Book of Shadows.

"Damn it, I have read through this fifteen times, there is nothing even remotely helpful about how to save Phoebe." **Paige stated**

**"**I told you, she made a choice. There's no magical cure for that." **Piper replies, **

**"**Yeah, well, she's pregnant, Piper, so she's being influenced by the baby inside." **Paige retorts**

**Alexis' head snaps up, "She's what!" **

**"Oh did we forget to mention it?" Piper replies, "Sorry, She's two months along,"**

**"And why didn't you tell me she was carrying demon spawn?" Alexis asks, ****"we could've helped her overcome that but she chose Cole." **

**"**Will you two just stop with the potions already? You've already over run the kitchen, I'd say we have enough." **Paige asks **

**"**This one duplicates my freezing power plus it scalds the flesh, so we should only use it in a dire emergency." **Piper explains, **

**"**No! I will not scald Phoebe's flesh, she's still our sister." **Paige exclaims. **

**"As much as I'm pissed at her for choosing a demon over us, I have to agree." Alexis agrees**

**Leo and Carmela orbs in.**

**"**Paige." Leo states, She walks over to them. "How is they?"

**"T**hey're like Piper/Alexis light. All the personality without any of those messy emotions." **Paige****answers**

**"**Rumor on the demonic grape vine is the new queen is killing upper level demons. Word is she killed two just last night." **Leo****states**

**"**What does that mean?" **Paige****asks**

**"**It means it looks like Phoebe's working from the inside for the good guys." Carmela explains, she was looking at Alexis, as she was mixing potions, "Snape would be proud, well not really,"

**"**That's great." **Paige replies, **

**"**Since when do you guys believe rumors that are spread by demons?" **Piper asks, **

**Carmela pulled up her sleeves, and grabbed Alexis and Piper by the shoulder, "You two are getting out of this attic, and no going into the kitchen, you are going to relax on the couch while I orb over to the ****Chinese ****place and get take out," **

**A****fter lunch, ****Piper, Paige, Leo, Alexis, Harry, and Cedric, Carmela are in the dinning room. Piper and Alexis are showing them the potions.**

**"These are meant to slow an attacker down but not do real serious harm, it's kind of like magical mace." Piper explains, **

**"**Sounds reasonable I guess." **Paige responds**

**"**These are a little more lethal - explosives, paralytics, your garden variety of poisons." Alexis stated pointing to the side of the table, "Snape would be proud and me poisoning someone."

**"**So you're gonna poison Phoebe?" **Leo asks, Alexis just gets him a deadpanned look. **

**"**Leo, she's carrying the spawn of the Source, she's throwing fire from her hands. If she shows up here, we'll do what we have to do to protect ourselves." **Piper****answers**

**"**You're not even giving her a chance." **Paige replies**

**"**Paige, we gave her every chance in the world to come back to us and she threw it in our faces. She chose the Source of all evil over her own family." **Piper states, **

**"Have me choose between you guys and Cedric, I will always choose you," Alexis added, "Family comes first," **

**Phoebe flames in. "**Surprise!" Piper quickly grabs a potion and throws it towards Phoebe. Phoebe throws fire at the potion, disintegrating it. "Nice to see you too, Piper."

**"**What do you want?" **Piper asks**

**Alexis steps in front of Cedric and Harry protectively. **

**"**Oh, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me." **Phoebe states**

**"I'm happy to see you."****Paige replies, **

**"**Paige." **Piper****and Alexis snaps, **

**"**What?" **Paige asks**

**"**Unless you're here to tell us you filed for a divorce, we don't really have much to talk about." **Piper states**

**"**Oh that's not true. For instance we could talk about how rigid you are. It's really not a very attractive quality." **Phoebe replies, **

Alexis picks up potion.

"Wait. Phoebe, what are you doing here?" **Leo asks **

**"**I had a premonition. We have an innocent to save and not a lot of time." **Phoebe answers, as she sits in a chair. **

"That is so great. Look, I told you." **Paige responds, **

**"**Don't get excited, it's not what you think. I haven't changed my mind, I'm not leaving Cole and I'm not renouncing my ground. It's just I've never ignored a premonition in my life and I'm not about to start now." **Phoebe replies, **

**"**Uh, Phoebe, you're evil. You're like the queen of all evil, literally." Alexis states, while motioning for Carmela to get Harry and Cedric away, Carmela grabbed the back of their shirts, and pulling them into the kitchen.

**"**That's beside the point." **Phoebe replies, **

**"**How can that be beside the point?" Alexis asks

**"**I say we do it." **Paige spoke up**

**"**What?" **Piper and Alexis asks as they look at her**

**"**Excuse me." **Paige states then** pulls Piper, Alexis and Leo aside. "Look, this is what we've been hoping for. A sign that there's still good in her. Why else would she care about saving the innocent?"

**"**Because it's a trap." **Piper replies**

**Alexis nods her agreement, "Need I remind you of the graveyard incident." **

"Piper, Lexi, this could be our only chance." **Paige states**

"I think Paige is right. By helping her do good, it might sway her back to our side." **Leo****reasons, **

**"**Fine." **Piper and Alexis reluctantly agree**

**Paige turns back**to Phoebe "Okay, you're on, we'll follow you."

Piper and Alexis grabs some potions.

"Let me explain to Harry and Cedric," Alexis excused herself, as she went into the kitchen,

**"**What's that for?" **Phoebe asks**

**"**Insurance." Piper replies,

In the Kitchen,

Alexis walked up to Carmela and in a whisper, "If anything and I mean anything happens on your radar, get them out. Don't come looking for me,"

"Alexis," Cedric stated

She turned to him, "This is what I do, it's my job. Trust me."

"Just be careful and come back to us," Cedric stated.

"Always," Alexis replied before leaving.

In an alley. Piper, Paige and Leo orb in. Phoebe and Alexis flames in.

**"**Argh, why do I always have to land in the mud." **Paige complains,**

"Come on, over here." **Phoebe **

They stand behind some wooden crates.

**"**How do you know when he's gonna get attacked?" **Leo****asks **

**"**I know." Phoebe answers, the innocent walks around the corner. "There he is."

Malick shimmers in behind him. Piper freezes Gregory. Malick looks around.

"Hey." Piper goes to blow him up but Phoebe knocks her. She blows up a bike nearby.

**"**No, Piper." **Phoebe states**

"What are you doing?" **Piper****asks **

An energy ball appears in Malick's hand.

**"**Stop." Phoebe orders then walks towards Malick. Malick kneels down.

**"**My queen."

**"**Leave that innocent alone. Go." **Phoebe whispers,**Malick shimmers out. Phoebe turns around to find Piper, Paige, Alexis, and Leo staring at her. "What? One of my subjects."

**"**How-how-how could you do that? How could you just let him go?" **Piper asks in shock, Alexis had her mouth open in shock.**

**"**I don't know you're so upset, we saved the innocent didn't we?" **Phoebe asks **

**"**I can't talk to her, you talk to her." **Piper:**

**"**Phoebe..." **Leo began**

**"**Things are not as black and white as they used to be. Okay, I can't just go around killing demons anymore." **Phoebe****replies **

**"**Why not? We heard you just killed two last night." **Paige asks **

**"**Yeah, well, that was different, he was getting on my nerves. I promised Cole I wouldn't kill anymore. And killing Malick would've been a huge betrayal." **Phoebe explains, **

**"**Malick? You're on a first name basis with the demons?" **Piper asks **

**"**If you were just gonna order him to stop you could've done that on your own. Why did you even come to us?" **Alexis asks after she managed to close her mouth. **

**"**Because I missed you guys! Okay, is that so wrong? I missed you." **Phoebe replies,**

**"**Phoebe, you can't be the queen of the underworld and a Charmed One. You can't have it both ways." **Leo states,**

**"**Why not?" **Phoebe asks "**Just because it's different doesn't mean that it can't work. And you all miss me too even though I'm sure Piper or Lexi probably doesn't want to admit it to herself."

**"**Of course we miss you, honey." **Paige replies,**

**"**Well, you can have me back. You can have the power of four back. You just have to be willing to meet me half way." **Phoebe states. **

**"**Phoebe, you can't protect the innocent and save demons, it just doesn't work that way." Alexis** states, **

**"**Apparently it does. He's alive isn't he?" **Phoebe asks **

**"**Yeah, but your friend Malick is gonna come back." **Paige replies, **

"You don't know that." **Phoebe responds**

**"**That's what they do, Phoebe, they come back. They snarl and come back." Alexis states,

**"**Yeah, and now we have to worry about protecting him instead of trying to save you." **Paige adds, **

**"**You think I need saving?" **Phoebe asks **

**"**Are you kidding me? That baby inside you has corrupted you more than you think." **Piper answers, **

"Piper." **Phoebe states **

**"**Don't Piper me. This is insane, what you are saying is insane. You cannot come back, you cannot work with us as long as you are married to the Source." **Piper replies, **

**"**So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to leave my husband?" **Phoebe asks **

"Yes." **Piper****answers****, **

**"**That is not fair!" **Phoebe exclaims, **

**"**It's not fair, Phoebe, but you have to pick a side, good or evil. That's how it works. Even though it means giving up someone you love, you have to choose." **Leo****states, **

**"**I'm really sorry you feel that way." **Phoebe apologizes, then **flames out.

**"**I can't do this." **Piper states, Alexis nods in agreement, they** start to walk away.

**"**What about Greg?" **Paige asks **

Piper unfreezes him. Greg goes over to where his bike was chained.

**"**Oh, no, not again." the innocent sees Paige and Leo. "Did you guys see anyone take off on a chrome and orange bicycle?"

**"**No, sorry." **Paige replies, **

**"**Why did I bother locking it?" **Greg asks then walks away. **

**"**Uh, what should we do?" **Paige asks **

"Follow him." **Leo answers, and they leave. **

**Alexis and Piper were at P3, while Piper was drinking Jack Daniels, Alexis flamed over to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Village and brought a case of butterbeer, she was going to buy firewhiskey but she was under age. With her case in hand, she flamed back to P3. Together they drank until they were nearly ready to pass out, Leo orbs in. He sees Piper and Alexis sitting on a chair with her feet on the table, almost passed out. A nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels is sitting on the table along with five empty bottles of butterbeer. **

**"We're closed." Piper****states**

**"**Honey..." **Leo****began, **

**"**I don't want to talk." **Piper****interrupts,**

**"Me neither," Alexis agrees taking a drink of her sixth bottle. **

**"**I know how you're feeling." **Leo states**

**"**Even more than we don't want to talk. we do not want a pep talk." **Piper replies, **

**"W**hat are you two doing?" **Leo****asks "and what are you drinking, Alexis?"**

**"**What does it look like I am doing. I'm trying to stop myself from feeling like the failure that I am." **Piper answers,**

**"Butterbeer and I am in total agreement with Piper," Alexis answers, **

**Piper ****fills her glass. Alexis get another bottle out of the case. **

**"**You both are not a failures it's not your fault Phoebe..." **Leo****reasons, **

**"**I am the oldest sister, okay, it is my job to keep the family together, and see it, this my friend, I am a failure." **Piper****interrupts**

**"**That's enough." **Leo states then**takes the bottles off them.

**"**Paige could see that Cole clearly had turned evil and she tried to tell me over and over and over and over and over. That doesn't even sound like a word anymore." **Piper****stated, while Alexis just glares at Leo for taking away her bottle of butterbeer. **

**"**You know, I didn't see that he was evil, Piper, Lexi. Phoebe didn't see it at first, we didn't want to see it. We wanted a normal, happy family, that's just human nature." **Leo replies**

**"**She is my little sister and I let him destroy her. That is not human nature, that is the nature of failure." **Piper****replies**

**"I should have voiced my opinions too, I should have done something different then keeping my mouth shut." Alexis states. **

"Alright, I'm not gonna listen to this anymore, you both are a good witches and..." **Leo began **

Piper freezes him.

**"**I said no pep talks." **Piper **takes the bottle back off him. Alexis follows, her head spinning, "Nobody listens around here anymore." Piper and Alexis takes a sip of their drink and falls off their chair. "Ouch."

Leo is still frozen and Piper is unconscious on the floor. Paige orbs in with Greg.

**"**Oh my god, Piper, Alexis." Paige races over to them and sees the empty glass and bottle beside them. She touches Leo and he unfreezes.

**"**And good sisters..." He looks around. "Paige, wh-?"

"You were frozen, Leo, and I'm guessing demons didn't get them." **Paige explains, **

**"**No, more like inner-demons. I can't believe she froze me. Are you okay?" **Leo****asks**

"Barely. It was a different demon this time, they really want that guy dead. You're gonna have to heal him and orb him somewhere safe." **Paige answers, **

**"**Then what?" **Leo asks **

**"**Then I'm gonna put this family back together. Can you heal them?" **Paige asks**

**"**No, I can't heal self inflicted wounds." **Leo replies, **

**"**Great, now I'm down three sisters." **Paige****states****,**

Paige slaps Piper and Alexis gently and they wakes up.

** "**Aaahh." **Piper****and Alexis groans. **

**Leo and Paige orb both drunk women and the leftover case of butterbeer, they figured out it was from the wizarding world back to the manor.**

**Piper, Alexis and Paige are in the kitchen. Piper and Alexis are sitting at the table with their heads down, while Paige mixes together some ingredients in a blender. Cedric was beside Alexis rubbing her back, he couldn't believe she would resort to alcohol to help her cope, and butterbeer wasn't that alcoholic to begin with, Harry was sitting at the end of the table not knowing what to do, since he never had to deal with losing a sister to the other side. **

**"**How many hangover cures do you have?" **Piper****asks **

**"**A lot. There was a time in my life when I needed these often." **Paige answers,**

Piper and Alexis looks up,

**"**Ugh." The blender makes an awful racket, Piper and Alexis groans. "I'm sorry, Paige, I don't know what got into me. I mean, it's one thing when your sister has a husband that you can't stand; it's another when he is the Source of all evil." Piper states

Paige pours the stuff from the blender into two cups and takes it over to Piper and Alexis.

**"**Drink up, we've got some work to do." **Paige****orders,**

**"**We can't lose her. I can't lose another sister; I don't think I'll survive it." **Piper states, **

**"**I've been thinking about it. Phoebe was different today." **Paige replies,**

**"**Yeah, she was nuts." Alexis states as she drank the hangover cure.

"Yeah, but she cared, about us, about Greg. Something has changed and I think now is our chance to get her back." **Paige **

"How?" **Piper asks **

**Alexis looks at Piper then at Paige in a confused manner. **

**"**Well, I think we storm the penthouse, bring the crystals, we still know the spell, we vanquish the Source the same way we did the last time." **Paige answers, **

**"**Yeah, but now this time the Source is Cole. Do you really think she's gonna say a little spell with us to vanquish him?" Alexis asks, as she leaned against Cedric, if it were him, she doubted she would be able to do the same thing or Harry for that matter.

**"**If she doesn't we die." **Paige**

**"**Is that supposed to be comforting?" **Piper asks**

**"Its also ****suicidal," Alexis adds, **

**"Actually, yeah. The good in Phoebe is fighting to the surface, we saw that today. I don't think she's just gonna stand by and watch Cole kill us." Paige****replies**

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" **Piper asks**

**"**Aren't you?" **Paige retorts,**

**"**You know, you're pretty amazing, Paige. I mean, a year ago you were an only child." **Piper states,**

**"I couldn't agree more with that," Alexis adds, she had grown closer to Paige then her sisters, maybe it was because Paige was closer to her age, **

"And I don't want to be again. Let's go." **Paige replies **Piper and Alexis grabs their drinks and stands up. "There we go. I'll get the crystals."

They walk to the bottom of the stairs and see Phoebe walking through the foyer. "Phoebe."

**"**Cole is gonna kill Greg Conroy, and I can't let that happen." **Phoebe explains, **

**"**So what do you wanna do?" **Piper asks **

"I think that we have to vanquish Cole." **Phoebe answers, **

**"**I knew it, I knew she was ready." **Paige stated in an I-told-you-so voice. **

**"**We have to use Greg as bait." **Phoebe adds, **

**"**Bait? But he's an innocent." Alexis asked as she paled slightly,

**"**I know, but Cole's looking for him, he'll find him wherever he is so he's safest here." **Phoebe replies, **

**"**So we have Leo bring Greg here but then when Cole arrives Leo's gotta orb Greg outta here." **Piper suggests,**

**"**And then we vanquish Cole." **Phoebe****finishes, **

**Alexis was having doubts, this sounded awfully like a trap to her, and she has been in many traps, **

**"**I'll get the crystals." **Paige states, then goes upstairs.**

**"**Phoebe, um, I know how much you love Cole, I'm really..." **Piper began**

**"**I can't get emotional about this now, Piper, if I do I won't be able to go through with it." **Phoebe interrupts**

Paige comes back down with the crystals.

**"**Ready." **Paige declares**

**"**Leo, bring Greg." **Piper calls,**

Leo orbs in with Greg, behind Phoebe

"So how long do you think till Cole gets here?" **Paige asks **

Suddenly, Phoebe changes into Cole.

**"**Sooner than you think." **Cole answers, **

Cole throws a fireball at Greg and he is incinerated. Cole flames out.

Alexis turned around to find Cedric and Harry standing there, eyes wide in horror.

"Welcome to the Halliwell Manor, demons check in, but they don't check out, We're going to end this." Alexis stated in a monotone voice,

"We?" Piper asks,

"I'm going too, We'll use the power of four this time and make sure he's gone for good." Alexis replied.

Piper, Paige and Leo orb in. Cole walks into the penthouse's living room. Alexis looks around, "Nice place for a demonic ass,"

**"**You evil son of a bitch." **Paige states**

Piper blows up Cole and he disintegrates into fragments which fly around in a circle. Paige places the crystals on the floor around him.

**"**Phoebe, get out here and help us damn it." **Piper shouts to the bathroom, t**he fragments of Cole is pulled back together. "Paige."

Cole hits Paige and is knocked across the room. One of the crystals she was holding bounces along the floor.

**"**Don't make me kill you." **Cole states,**

Piper blows up Cole again and Leo heals Paige.

**"**Phoebe, you heard what he said, he's gonna kill us, help us!" Alexis exclaimed, "We need you with us,"

In the bathroom. Phoebe is leaning against the door, sobbing.

**"**Forgive me." **Phoebe whispers, **She goes into the living room. The fragments of Cole is pulled back together and a fireball appears in his hand. Phoebe picks up the crystal that bounced across the floor.

**Cole whispers****to Phoebe "I'm sorry, it's, it's for the best."**

**"**I know it is." **Phoebe replies as she walks over to Cole and the fireball in his hand disappears. Phoebe kisses him.**

**"**Phoebe?" **Piper asks, Alexis raises an eyebrow.**

Phoebe moves away from Cole.

**"I'm sorry too." Phoebe apologizes, **She places the crystal in its place and the trap is activated.

**"**Phoebe, no. No!" **Cole exclaims, figuring out what is happening, **

**"**I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry." **Phoebe apologizes again, before backing up and rejoining her sisters, **

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..." **Piper and Alexis calls together, **Fire appears near Cole's feet.

"Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace..." **Phoebe calls, **

"I will always love you." **Cole states,**

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us." **Paige states, **

"Vanquish this evil..." **Phoebe adds**

"From time and space." all four sisters finishes, They vanquish Cole and it makes a huge explosion, making the windows smash. Phoebe walks to the middle of the room and cries.

The next day, Alexis laid down on the couch, with her feet in Harry's lap and her head in Cedric, he was running his fingers though her hair,

Alexis staring at the stairs, and at Piper, who is leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Leo walks in.

**"**Hey." **Leo greets, **

**"**Hey." **Piper greets back, **

**"**Why don't you go up and see her." **Leo suggests, **

**"**I don't know what to say. I can't imagine... I mean, if it had been you..." **Piper replies, **

Leo hugs her.

"I agree with Piper, I can't think of it, if it had been Cedric, Harry or any of my friends from Hogwarts, even Draco." Alexis' voice cracked just thinking about vanquishing someone she loved, Paige walks in through the front door.

**"**Hey." **Paige greets, **

**"**Hey." **Piper greets**

**"Hey," Alexis greets from the living room, as she gets up, then goes over to her sisters, **

**"**How's she doing?" **Paige asks **

**"**I don't know, she hasn't come down yet." **Piper answers, as she looks up the stairs, with Alexis' eyes following. **

**"**How long have you been standing there?" **Paige asks "or laying on the couch?"**

"A while." **Piper and Alexis answers, **

**"**Maybe we should go see her." **Paige suggests, **

**"**Okay." **Piper agrees then t**hey start to go upstairs and Piper stops. "What if she wants to be alone?"

**"**She's gonna be alone a lot. Maybe right now she needs us." **Paige answers, **

**"**Right." **Piper and Alexis agrees,**

They go upstairs and walk into Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe is lying on her bed crying. they go over and lies beside her and they comfort Phoebe.

DarkPriestess66: due to constant thunderstorms, this is the only chapter, I will be able to post. I will work on more but you guys have to wait until the weather breaks to get them. Sorry, blame Mother Nature.


	50. Chapter 50

DarkPriestess66: this is Womb Raider, so me no own. The only people I own is Carmela and Lexi,

Alexis was perched on the counter, while Harry, Cedric, Paige, Piper, Leo are sitting at the table having breakfast. Leo is reading the paper.

Alexis was only eating an apple, she was worried about the wizarding world, her, Cedric and Harry haven't heard anything, and the Daily Prophet wasn't helping, just boring stuff, so and so wizard/witch did this and that, but nothing about Voldemort's return and Hermione's and Ron's letters were very informative, she felt something was wrong indeed, like the ministry was covering up the mess of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament,

"So he asked me out again last night, but he was so quiet during dinner, ugh, I swear I could hear his stomach digesting." Paige stated, bringing Alexis out of her thoughts, she looked over at Harry, and Cedric, who were staring at her, with the same worried expression, they were thing along the same lines. Something was badly amiss in the world that was home to them.

"I always preferred quiet men, they make good listeners." Piper replies,

"What's that, dear?" Leo asks

Alexis looked up at the scene. It almost looked like they were a normal family, considering to the two wizards in civilian clothes, then there was her in only a tank top and shorts, which she slept in. she was waiting for Phoebe to get up to go use the shower, only trouble about the manor two bathrooms.

"Lexi, why aren't you eating?" Piper asks giving her the stern motherly look.

Alexis hopped down from the counter and got a plate, filled it up with bacon, eggs and toast. "Happy, Mom?" she stated sarcastically, "One of these days, I swear you are going to make your kids go mad."

Phoebe walks in.

"Oh, hi, sweetie, come sit, eat." Piper greets,

"Oh, no, I can't, that smell." Phoebe replies, She sits down and covers her nose.

"It smells good." Leo states,

"Morning sickness, Leo." Paigeexplains,

"Morning and night. It's more like around the clock sickness." Phoebe corrects,

"Well, did you at least get a good night sleep?" Piperasks

"The nightmare came back." Phoebe answers,

Alexis walked over and rubbed Phoebe's shoulders, "Sorry, Sis."

"With the Seer?" Harry asks, he became used to the demonic goings in the manor, he even vanquished a few demons with potions. 

"She wants my baby, I know it. I'm afraid that she's gonna summon me to her at any moment." Phoebe answers,

"She could only get to you when you chose evil, you're safe now." Leo states, 

"I swear to you, the Seer will never lay a finger on your baby." Pipervows,

"Yeah, I can vanquish anything that comes here," Alexis adds.

"Yeah, she'll have to get through us first." Paige agrees,

"Thanks, guys." Phoebe replies,

"Are you okay?" Piper asks

"Yeah, you know, pain comes in waves." Phoebe answers,

"Honey, you lost your husband, it's okay to be very upset" Piperreasons

"No, I can't, I have to stay strong for the baby. He's all I have left of Cole." Phoebe replies,

"I'm gonna go check the Book of Shadows, there might be some magical protection against the Seer." Paige suggests, She gets up.

"Uh, Missy Paige, you need to go to work." Piper chastised,

"I'll do it, I don't have homework, unless you're wanting too," Alexis volunteered.

"Well, I'll be late, Phoebe doesn't need to be stressed while she's pregnant." Paigereplies,

Paige leaves the kitchen. Phoebe follows.

"Paige, wait. Go ahead, say it." Phoebe stated

"Say what?" Paige asks

"Something that I know on some level you've been dying to say to me." Phoebe replies

"There's nothing." Paige states,

"Come on, you knew Cole was evil the whole time when everyone thought you were crazy, and thanks to you we vanquished the Source and gave Cole peace. So go ahead, say it. Say I told you so." Phoebe countered.

"I will not. It's not my style." Paige replies,

"I was so unfair to you for the last few weeks and you were right and I just, I wanna clear the air right now." Phoebe states,

"You're really sweet and I appreciate the gesture but everything's totally fine." Paige responds,

Paige goes upstairs. Phoebe walks back into the kitchen. Phoebe swayed, and Alexis jump out of the chair and caught her, leading her over to the chair and making her sit, Alexis motioned for Cedric and Harry to leave the room,

"Another hot flash?" Piper asks

"Uh-huh, it's when I move too fast." Phoebe answers,

"Phoebe, that's not really a typical pregnancy symptom I don't think. Maybe it's time we get that baby checked out." Piper states,

"I just haven't had a chance to make..." Phoebereplies but trails off,

"A doctors appointment? Well, I have one, it's yours." Piperasks, 

"Aren't we supposed to find out about the fertility test?" Leo asks

Yeah, but, uh, Phoebe needs that appointment more than we do right now. Piper answers, "And I made an appointment for Alexis,"

Alexis' jaw dropped, she didn't want agynecological appointment, "Piper," she moaned,

"How can I go to the doctor when I have a demonically challenged baby? Who knows what effects the Seer's tonics had on the little guy." Phoebe asks

"This is my point exactly, and if it'll make you feel better, I'll go with you so I can put the freeze on if anything goes wrong. You're going. Into the stirrups for you." Piper answers, "Alexis, don't Piper me. This is a precaution for you,"

"Ugh." Phoebe and Alexis groans,

at the Doctor's office, Phoebe is laying on a bed, while Piper stands beside her. The doctor is looking at her chart. Alexis huffing about her own appointment that is in another hour, precaution, yeah right. Piper just wanted to put her on the pill.

"Your hormone levels are unusually high for a mother in her eighth week. Have you seen a doctor since you found out you were pregnant?" the Doctor asks

"I was under the care of a Seer." Phoebe answers,

"It's kind of like a new age doctor." Piper explains, while glaring at Phoebe.

"Well, you really should've seen a doctor before today, a real doctor." the Doctorreplies

"Do you think that there could possibly be something wrong with my baby?" Phoebe asks,

"Well, let's just take a peek shall we? Why don't you lie back and I'm gonna do an ultrasound. Now this gel's a little bit cold." Doctorasks, He squirts some gel on Phoebe's tummy. The doctor and Piper turn away for a second and suddenly flames shoot out of Phoebe's head. Alexis saw the flames, she and Phoebe gasps and the flames disappear.

"What? What's wrong?" Piperasks

"Hot flash. A very, very hot-hot-hot flash." Phoebe answers,

"Seriously," Alexis agreed

"Not a good sign." Doctor stated

"Well, yeah, she's been getting those a lot lately." Piper replies,

"No, not like this one, I mean, it felt like my head was on fire for real." Phoebe argued

"Let's just have a look, okay." Doctor suggests then starts the ultrasound and the baby shows up on the screen. "Oh, there, see?"

'_No pitch fork, horns or a tail. But I'm willing to bet there is no soul either,_' Alexis thought as she looked at the image,

"Oh." Phoebebreathes as she looks at the screen,

"There's your little..." Doctor began but the doctor gets electrocuted and he is pushed against the wall. Piper goes over and helps him up.

"Hi, here you go." Piper stated

"What-what happened?" Doctorasks,

Piper saw out of the conner of her eye, Alexis motioning to freeze the doctor.

"That's a good question." Piper replies then freezes him. "What happened?"

"Well, it's about time. My head was on fire like a tiki torch a few seconds ago." Phoebeanswers

"Do not change the subject. Did your baby just electrocute the nice doctor man?" Piper asks

"Yeah, I think so. But he was just protecting himself because that gel was really cold." Phoebe answers,

"Protecting himself? Alexis asked, even I know unborn babies don't perform magic tricks in the first trimester, Phoebe."

"What is going on?" Phoebeasks

"I don't know but don't panic, okay, we'll wrap up here and we'll go home and panic." Piperanswers, "Your turn Lexi,"

"Don't Lexi me," Alexis replied before turning on her heel and leaving the exam room, before checking on her own appointment. She was lead to exam room 4, after she was finished, she shuddered. Of course she hasn't been a doctor, she was going to magical boarding school since she was eleven, not that she could tell anyone.

Back at the manor, up in the attic, Harry, Cedric, Paige and Leo are there. Paige has opened to 'The Seer' page in the Book of Shadows.

"It says here the Seer has served multiple Sources. Looks like she's been around for thousands of years." Paige informed

Piper, Alexis, who was still not talking to Piper, and Phoebe walk in.

"Hey." Piper greets,

"What's going on?" Leo asks

"My baby did magic." Phoebe replies,

"And almost killed my doctor." Piper adds

"It was self defense." Phoebe defended her unborn offspring

"Well, I guess that's what you get when you breed with the Source of all evil." Paigestated,

"Okay, can we not say breed. You know, I'm not a horse. And Cole wasn't all evil, he was part good, and I'm all good, so this baby has a lot of good in him." Phoebe responds.

"What if there's not?" Alexis asks, still wondering why the baby hasn't try to murder her yet.

"Then there will be. My love was able to save Cole, it'll save our son too." Phoebe answers,

"Let's hope so." Piper replies,

"No, we'll make it so. Okay. So what did you find out about the Seer?" Phoebe asks

"Well, she's immune to spells and charms but the book does classify her as an upper level demon." Paige replies

"So we can make a vanquishing potion." Leo suggests,

Alexis looked at the book, "Mm-mm, not without a tissue sample."

"Actually, the Seer mixed her own blood into my prenatal tonic." Phoebe explains,

"Nasty." Alexis gags.

"Yeah, and Cole kept some extra bottles in the safe at the penthouse." Phoebe replies,

"You think you're ready to go to the penthouse? You haven't been there, you know, since, since he died." Paige asks,

"I don't think I'll ever be ready but I can't keep borrowing your clothes." Phoebe replies,

"Okay, let's go." Piper agrees,

Phoebe asksPaige "Wait, don't you have to work?"

"Ah, I'll take the afternoon off, who needs vacation time." Paige answers,

"Paige, you can't keep..." Phoebe began to ask,

"Yes, I can." Paigeanswers,

"Thank you. Bitch!" Phoebe exclaims, then pushes Paige and she smashes through the window. Darryl is on the pavement heading towards the house and ducks as the glass pours down. As Paige is falling, she orbs out and orbs back in the attic.

"What the hell was that for!" Paigeexclaims,

"Uh, I don't know, you'd have to ask him." Phoebe replies,

"Okay, why did your mummy push Paige out the window?" Piper asks,

"No, it's not like that. It's just, he took over for a split second, I had no control." Phoebe

"But why me? I have nothing against that little f... fetus." Paigeasks,

"I'm sure he's sorry." Phoebe replies then looks ather stomach "Aren't you sorry? Kids at this age, they don't know any better, you know."

"Okay, I think I'd better go check with the Elders, see what they know about this baby." Leo then orbs out.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it has something to do with the Seer. Let's go get that blood." Piper replies,

They walk down the stairs and Darryl walks up.

"What was that out there? Flying practice?" Darryl asks,

"Baby shoved me out the window." Paige answers,

"Wait, hold on a second. I left four messages here, has anybody in this house learned the magic of a telephone?" Darryl asks,

"First one of us, wouldn't know how to answer of a phone." Alexis replied before looking at Cedric,

"Darryl, it's been a very rough week." Piperadds,

"Right. Phoebe, how you holding up?" Darryl asks

"Uh, depends on what part of the day you ask me." Phoebe answers,

"Look, I know you've got a lot to deal with already, but there's some business I don't think can be put off any longer." Darryl explains,

"I'm sure it's pressing, but not as pressing as the demon that's after Phoebe." Piper replies,

They all walk into the foyer.

"Don't count on it. Cole worked at a high profile law firm. Right now you four are the only one's who know he's dead." Darryl continues to explain,

They put on their coats, all but Alexis, Cedric, and Harry.

"Listen, can this wait, we really need to get to the penthouse." Paige asks, then looks at Alexis, "You aren't coming?"

"No, I have other plans," Alexis replies,

"Good, 'cause that's where I need you to handle this business." Darryl adds,

After the others left, Alexis went into the kitchen, and the ingredients for a binding potion. Cedric and Harry walked in.

"What are you doing?" asks Harry,

"Come on over," Alexis replies, "I'm a better teacher of Potions then Professor Snape is, what I'm making is a binding potion, it will bind the demon spawn's powers. But bind Phoebe's powers too. But it's a risk, I'm willing to take. Want to help?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"I'm up for it," Cedric replied, "Some of this stuff we don't even use at school."

"Most of the potions in the Book of Shadows, came from Grams, along with some of the vanquishing spells," Alexis replies, "I bet some of these, Snape would die over."

"I wish." Harry muttered.

Alexis spent the next hour and half instructing Harry and Cedric on making a Binding Potion, and various other potions.

"You see, this is the difference between, what we're learning in Potions class and the way I learned potions, the witch or wizard depending on what you call yourself has to add magic to the potions or else it won't work." Alexis explained

"So that is why you write multiple copies of assignments," Harry stated.

"Yes, I will admit what I'm learning in Hogwarts is fascinating but it won't help against demons who use active powers," Alexis agrees, as she poured the binding potion in a glass and put it aside to cool.

She cleaned up her area, and got the ingredients out for a upper demon vanquishing potion: toadflax, cardamom, carrot seeds, mandrake root, pigs feet, crickets, cockleshells,

"the only thing we need for the vanquishing potion is piece of the Seer's skin," Alexis explained, before seeing down at the table. Then Paige, Piper, and Phoebe came home.

Paige is making the Seer vanquishing potion. Piper picks up a plate of fruit.

"Okay, I'm gonna bring this to Phoebe, you stay here, I don't want you provoking her baby anymore." Piper explains,

"Provoking him? Like it's my fault." Paigeasks,

"Oh, you know what I mean." Piper replies, then walks into the dining room where Phoebe is sitting in a chair holding earphones to against her stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, I'm playing Mozart for the baby to bring out his peaceful nature. Studies show that babies can hear and remember songs from the womb." Phoebe answers,

"Hm, that's lovely. How about you eat something since you haven't had anything to eat all day." Piper suggests, setting the plate of fruit on the table by Phoebe.

"No, I've been nauseous all day." Phoebe replies,

"You've been a little fresh all day." Piper counters,

Phoebe picks up a piece of watermelon and it changes into a piece of meat.

"I'm thinking about trying acupuncture, I hear that helps." Phoebe states.

Alexis walks out of the kitchen, as Phoebe goes to take a bite of the meat, "Phoebe, don't!"

Phoebe drops the meat.

"Aw, I'm gonna puke." Phoebe states,

"Maybe your baby would prefer to listen to Ozzy." Piper suggests,

Leo orbs in, with Carmela,

"Long time no see," Alexis greets,

"So sue me, I had new whitelighter in training, to beat into shape," Carmela replied before grabbing a piece of watermelon,

"The Elders believe the Seer's making a sudden play for the Source's throne but she needs Phoebe's baby to do it." Leo informed them,

"The Seer wants to be the Source? What could that possibly have to do with my baby? He's not due for another seven months." Phoebe asks

"Well, it doesn't matter because next time we will be ready for her." Piper replies,

"Next time?" Leo asks

"Yes, the Seer tried to steal Phoebe from the penthouse. How's that potion coming?" Piper asks,

Paige comes in holding a saucepan.

"It's done, it just needs to cool a little bit." Paige answers, Phoebe throws fire at Paige and she drops the saucepan. "That baby needs a serious time out."

"Go, go, go into the kitchen." Piper orders,

Paige goes back into the kitchen.

"So much for the vanquishing potion." Leo states, looking down at the saucepan

"How come your baby only attacks me?" Paige asks,

"I don't know, Paige, he must resent you. You know, you never really liked his father." Phoebe answers,

"With good reason. Hey, maybe you resent me and the baby's just modeling after mum." Paige suggests,

"Paige, how can you say that?" Phoebe asks,

"Piper, do something before World War III starts in the manor." Alexis stated,

"Alright, enough, the two of you will not address each other, you will not set foot into the same room until further notice, got it?" Piper asks then turns to Paige "You, you got enough ear left to make another batch of that potion?"

"Yes." Paige answers, 

"Then do it." Piper turns to Phoebe "You, you're gonna hit the Book of Shadows and you're gonna figure out a way to control Chucky there."

"I can't, I told Morris I'd meet him at missing persons in a half an hour." Phoebe replies,

"I would strongly advise against that. Your baby…" Carmela began,

"Is fine, just as long as he doesn't feel threatened and doesn't meet anyone with unresolved issues with his father." Phoebe interrupts loud enough for Paige to hear,

Paige yells from kitchen "I heard that!"

"Phoebe, how can you say that? How can you risk going out in public with... in your condition." Alexis asks, even if she didn't like Cole, she would support her sister,

"Because if I don't report Cole missing, someone will, and the police will be knocking on our door. Besides, Morris put himself on the line, I can't let him down." Phoebe answers,

"Alright, but Leo is going with you in case of any trouble." Piper states, Phoebe and Leo head for the door. Carmela orbed off, to somewhere without telling Alexis where she was going.

A few seconds later the phone rang, Alexis answer the phone, with Cedric right next to her. "Halliwell Residence, Alexis speaking…..Yes, she's home right now. Hold on please." she took the phone away from her ear, and covered the speaker with her hand, "Piper, you got a phone call."

Piper came and got the phone and went into the parlor with it,

"And I will hit the book and figure out how to deal with... demonic fetuses." Alexis stated as she heads up the stairs, with Cedric following. Harry staying below to help Paige with the new batch of potion.

Up in the attic, Alexis flipped though the Book of Shadows, searching for anything. But there was nothing.

"We dealt with demons, warlocks, rouge familiars, but never demonic fetuses, because witches don't fall for a demon." Alexis stated as she closed the book. She went over to the couch from the nineteen-twenties, she placed her head in her hands, and sighed. She couldn't come up with anything, the only choice was to bind it's powers.

Cedric sat beside her, "Lexi, anything that I can do?"

Alexis just looked up at him, and leaned into his shoulder, "No, just hold me, for a second before we go back down."

Cedric hugged Alexis to his side, "That I can do, I never thought I run across something, magic couldn't save us from,"

"Get used to it, normally when something looks bad, it goes to worse before everything is okay," Alexis replies, she then stood up and took Cedric's hand, "Come one, we need a brainstorming session."

They went down stairs to find Piper, sitting in a kitchen chair, looking upset.

"You are just in time. One bottle of Seer vanquishing potion. What about you? Anything in the book about how to control demon spawn?" Paige asks,

Alexis shook her head, "Nothing in the book at all, looks like our ancestors never dealt with demonic offspring born into our family lineage,"

"Uh, I thought about binding his powers but, uh, then that would leave Phoebe without hers." Piper states,

"Yeah, well, you might want to keep that option open, there's something seriously wrong with that baby." Paige replies,

"I already made a binding potion, it's on the counter." Alexis stated, pointing to a glass behind a label that says do not touch.

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't matter. He's part of us, part of our family. And who knows, he may be the only baby in the Halliwell family." Piper replies,

Alexis and Paige looked at each other before going over to sit down beside Piper,

"Okay, what's going on? Spill." Paige asks,

"That was Dr. Harris on the phone. I got the results for my fertility tests." Piper answers,

Alexis knew that much, but didn't know what was going on, she knew that Piper was having trouble starting a family, she was lucky to have sound proofed her room. "And?"

"There's some problems. Um, he said something about scarring or scar tissue, something about blunt trauma injury." Piper replies,

"Oh, honey." Paige gasps,

Alexis looks at Cedric and Harry, "go watch TV or study my copy of the Book, we need privacy,"

Harry nodded and he and Cedric left the room.

"He asked me if I had suffered any serious blows to the abdomen. He seems to think, um, it would be difficult, if not impossible for me to conceive." Piper continues,

"I'm so sorry." Paige replies,

"Me too," Alexis agrees,

"It's weird, 'cause when I went to the future I met that little girl, I saw my little girl. I saw what she looked like and what she sounded like and the sound of her laugh. I just, I can't imagine not knowing her." Piper explains,

Alexis' heart ached for her sister, but she knew that was a future when Prue was still alive, so it might change the outcome of how things are set.

"You still might." Paige replies softly

"I might not. I just, don't know what to tell Leo. He's so excited about having a baby. You should've seen him…" Piper countered, They hear the front door open.

"Piper?" Leo called out,

Piper, Alexis, Cedric, and Harry, who were in the living room, and Paige race into the foyer. Phoebe is still holding her stomach.

"She's getting worse." Leo informed.

"Can't you do something?" Piper asks,

"I tried to heal her, I can't." Leo answers,

"Stand back, stand back." Phoebe orders, Leo jumps back, then Flames shoot out the top of Phoebe's head. She groans and falls to her knees. Alexis runs over at kneels down next to Phoebe, Piper follows,

Piper turns to Paige "Alright, you stay out of her sight for your own safety, Take Harry and Cedric with you, go."

Paige, Harry, and Cedric run around the corner.

"Oh, make it stop, make it stop." Phoebe groans,

"Leo, go get some ice water or something." Piper, Leo runs into the kitchen. Piper and Alexis holds Phoebe. "It's okay, just try to breathe through it. Breathe, breathe."

A tall man appears.

"Piper, look out!" Paige exclaims

Piper tries to blow him up but it doesn't work, Alexis tries her energy blast but nothing happens,

"Uh-oh." Piper and Alexis states,

Leo runs back in.

"Hey!" Leo explains as he grabs a chair and throws it at the demon. The demon sucks the whole chair inside of him, kind of like a blackhole.

"Get up, get up, come on." Alexis states, she helps Phoebe up.

"Whatever you do don't touch him." Leo warns,

"We figured that part out, Leo!" Alexis exclaims, as she was backing up with piper and Phoebe,

"You can't run from me, I'll always find you." Tall Man states,

Paige runs in. "Phoebe, I'll orb you out of here."

Phoebe kicks Paige and she falls into the tall man. They disappear.

"That wasn't me, it was the baby, I couldn't control him." Phoebe states,

"Just who the hell was that demon?" Alexis asks as she stared at the spot where Paige and the demon were at, Leo orbs down into the underworld,

"Attic!" Piper orders, they went up to the attic, Piper going last because she needed something from the kitchen, Phoebe is sitting on a couch looking through the Book of Shadows. Leo orbs in.

"Did you sense her?" Phoebe asks

"No, if she's in the underworld I can't get a read on her." Leo answers,

Phoebe: If anything happens to Paige I will never forgive myself.

"It wasn't your fault, Pheebs," Alexis replies, '_It was the demon baby,_' she added silently in her mind,

Piper walks in carrying some iced tea.

"Anything on that demon?" Piper asks

"I think so, come look." Phoebe answers,

Alexis went over and sat on the arm of the couch, Piper puts down the tea and looks at the book.

"Oral tradition tales of a giant whose body served as a portal to other dimensions. Because he was imprisoned centuries ago, nobody knows what this demon's name is or if he even exists." Piper reads the entry,

"It gets worse. There's no known vanquish for him, the Source was so threatened he condemned the giant to spend eternity in a cage." Phoebe adds,

"That's great, so how are we going to get rid of him?" Alexis asks, "And why does he want Phoebe?"

"The Seer must have set him free to capture Phoebe." Leo replies,

"But he got Paige instead thanks to me." Phoebe states,

"No, that had nothing to do with you. How are you feeling?" Piper responded,

"I told you, it wasn't your fault," Alexis agrees,

"Uh, better, I think the baby's resting. It's when he's active and using magic that it hurts the most." Phoebe answers,

"Here, have some iced tea, it will cool you off." Piper suggests, She hands Phoebe a glass. She goes to have a sip and then throws it across the room.

"What the hell? I can't even enjoy some iced tea!" Phoebe exclaims,

"Uh, it wasn't iced tea. It was a binding potion. Paige suggested it to help control the baby and I couldn't tell you because if I did he would've stopped you…" Piper replies as she hides behind Leo,

"He stopped me anyway. He knows things that I don't know. He's trying to take control of me." Phoebe states,

"You can't let that happen, if he takes control he'll never let go." Leo replies,

"I know. It's not me and it's not Cole, it's the Source." Phoebe replies,

A few minutes later, Phoebe gets a premonition of the Seer killing Paige.

"I saw the Seer, she was killing Paige." Phoebe informed them,

"How can you get a premonition without touching anything?" Alexis asks,

"I don't know, maybe the Seer sent it to me." Phoebe answers,

The tall man appears.

"That is not all she sent." Piper stated,

"Come with me now or your sister dies. You've already seen how." Tall Man demands

"No, Phoebe, don't." Piper states

"It's a trap." Leo adds,

"It doesn't matter, I have to save Paige, it's the only chance left." Phoebe replies,

"No." Leo responds, and Phoebe pushes Leo out of the way. Piper and Alexis gasps. "You're letting your baby control you, Phoebe."

"That wasn't the baby, that was me. I got Paige into this mess, I'm gonna get her out of it." Phoebe replies,

Piper pulls the Seer vanquishing potion out of her pocket.

"Oh, no you're not. Not if I kill the Seer first." Piper states, then she heads towards the tall man and a beam of blue light shines out of Phoebe's hands. It hits the tall man and Piper, knocking them to the ground. The potion bottle breaks and Piper cuts her hand. "Damn it! Did that come from you?"

"I'm sorry, Piper, I can't let you take the fall for me." Phoebe apologized,

"Well, why not?" Piper asks,

"You can't use the baby's powers like that." Leo adds,

The tall man gets up. "Come here, witch."

The blue light comes out of Phoebe's hand again and starts to vanquish the tall man.

"Phoebe, don't!" Piper exclaims, The tall man is vanquished.

"Phoebe, nobody has ever been able to vanquish that demon. Do you realize what you just did?" Alexis asks,

Phoebe turns to them, and her eyes turn black.

"Stay away, that's not Phoebe anymore." Leo warns,

Phoebe flames out.

"Flaming is a upper level demonic power, still doesn't explain why I can use it," Alexis stated, as Piper flips though the pages of the Book.

"Maybe there was demon in your biological family," Harry replies, as he sat on the couch with Cedric,

"You might be right," Alexis replies, Piper closes the Book of Shadows.

"There's nothing left, we've tried everything." Piper states.

"Well, there's gotta be something missing, something we haven't thought of." Leo replies then he turns his back to her and paces across the attic. Piper and Alexis disappears.

"Maybe if we summon a demon, someone who knows the way to the Seer's lair, he can lead us to Phoebe and Paige."

"That's not going to help, Leo." Harry stated then points to where the sisters were at.

In a Demonic looking coronation room. Piper and Alexis appears in a cage.

"Oh!" Piper exclaims

"Oh, thank god it worked." Phoebe states.

"So am I." Piper agrees

"Where are we?" Alexis asks,

"Uh, trapped in a cage." Paige answers,

Alexis stared at her with an expression that clearly states, 'Duh, I know that.'

"Mm-hm, okay, so lets bust out." Piper replies, as she prepares to use her molecular combustion,

"No, you can't use your magic in here, it'll just bounce off and probably kill us." Paige warns,

"Repeat the oath after me." Dark Priest states, as the Seer kneels before the dark alter.

"Ah, what's going on out there?" Piper asks

"The Seer's being coroneted as the new Source." Phoebe answers,

"Huh." Piper and Alexis breathes,

"Yeah, then she's gonna sacrifice us." Paige adds,

"Lets get this straight, you guys summoned us to a cage where our powers don't

work, so we can all die together!" Piper exclaims.

"Well, the plan has some flaws admittedly." Paige replies

"We just have to stay positive. We have the power of four here, there is nothing stronger than that, right?" Phoebe asks

The Seer starts glowing and floats up into the air.

"Are you sure there's nothing stronger than the power of three?" Alexis asks,

The Seer floats back down the ground. She turns to the cage and gets a shock when she notices Piper and Alexis.

"What an unexpected surprise. You just made my…" Seer began, but Flames shoot out of her head and she groans.

"It's the baby. He has too much power for her. That's how I felt, it felt like I was gonna explode." Phoebe explains,

"What are we gonna do?" Paige asks,

"We need to make her tap into the baby's power, all of it." Phoebe answers

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Alexis asks,

The flames disappear.

"I command all in attendance to witness the power of the Source." Seer orders,

"Power of four spell?" Piper:

"Uh, okay." Phoebe replies,

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Alexis starts to chant, "The power of four will set us free, the power of four will set us free."

The blue beam of light hits the cage but the spell protects them.

"The power of four will set us free, the power of four will set us free."

"What's wrong?" Dark Priest asks

"Nothing's wrong!" Seer exclaim,

The Charmed Ones continue chanting and the blue light rebounds back and hits the Seer. It then rebounds onto every demon in the room and they are all vanquished.

"Where did everybody go?" Piper asks before she kicks the cage and one of the sides fall off. They get out.

"The blast took everyone out. The Seer, the council leaders." Phoebe answers,

"Well, I'd say that the scales of good and evil just dramatically tipped in our favor." Piper states,

"Look, the Grimoire, still untouched." Paige states,

"It's time we get rid of that book once and for all." Phoebe replies,

"I couldn't agree more," Alexis agrees,

Later that evening, Alexis, Harry, Cedric, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were sitting in the living room waiting for Leo, to return home. Leo orbs in.

"Well, the Grimoire has a new home in a mountain of rock in the West Andes." Leo informed them, He sits beside Piper.

"Thanks, honey." Piper replies

"Sure." Leo replies,

They kiss.

"How many times have we vanquished the Source now?" Alexis asks, stifling a yawn,

"Three, but who's counting." Phoebe answers,

"Did we get him?" Paige asks

"I think that'd be safe to say based on how the Elders are reacting, it's like a holiday up there. They still can't believe you did it." Leo answers "Even Carmela is up there enjoying herself, but she has been looking rather upset lately, do you know why, Lexi?"

"Not at all, I haven't seen her since she left," Alexis replied,

"Yeah, well, let's not forget the cost." Piper stated, the sisters were quiet for a moment remembering Prue.

"Well, I gotta say after all this, I'm still looking forward to having a good baby in this house." Leo stated breaking the silence

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to talk to you about that yet. I heard from Dr. Harris today." Piper replies,

"And?" Leo asks

"And we're in for a rough road." Piper answers,

"Rough road? What does that mean? What did he say?" Leo asks,

"Shh, it's okay, it doesn't mean that we're giving in or giving up, there are a lot of options in the world, don't worry." Piper replies,

"Don't worry, Leo. I'm sure the Charmed line isn't supposed to end with us." Phoebe states,

"Um, Phoebe," Piper states, the gets up and picks up the letter "I found this in Cole's safe. It's for you."

She hands it to Phoebe.

Alexis gets up, "I'm going to bed, I don't know about you, but tomorrow, I'm taking these two out and we'll celebrating our birthdays right,"

DarkPriestess66 says, well the weather is taking a break, so review please. The next chapter summary, When the Angel Of Destiny visits to reward the Charmed Ones for defeating the Source of All Evil, will they chose to continue their Charmed lifestyle, and how will this affect Alexis' own shared destiny with Harry?


	51. Chapter 51

DarkPriestess66: Witch Way Now? I don't own it. LoL. If i did, i would be a witch on Charmed, with Alexis' powers.

Alexis laughed heartily as Cedric and Harry went crashing into each other at the roller skate park, she felt joyful now that the Source was gone for good, and she had taken her two favroite people out to the skate park, they went skating after a morning of shopping, then lunch.

She skated over and help them up from the ground, "You two need practice,"

"Like to see you on a broomstick," Harry muttered running his backside,

"Been there, done that, not going to happen again, Come on we have to get back," Alexis replies, "We'll walk back if it helps, besides with all that construction going on the street we have no choice,"

They walked back and Alexis couldn't help but feeling someone was watching her.

The two weeks later, Alexis was standing by the window, when paige came over. She looks out the window from the living room. They celebrated Alexis' and Harry's birthdays at home, just the family after Alexis' shopping spree last month,

"Did they say how much longer this was gonna go on for?" Paige asks

"Three weeks, which means three months." Piper answers, then they turned to seeLeo holding a picture frame on a wall. "A little higher."

"We'd better hope no demons attack, that'd be a bust, especially if one of us goes flying out the window." Paige replies,

"Yeah, that would be bad, I can't wait to go crashing though a window, or setting fire to the curtains," Alexis adds,

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, there's so much chaos in the underworld they're too busy fighting each other." Leo states,

"Well, I hope it lasts. I almost forgot what it's like to lead a normal life. It's gotta go a little higher." Piper replies,

"Yeah, being a normal teenager is fun, can't wait to give it up for another year at school." Alexis states, "I can't rememeber the last time, i just had fun going outside without coming across a demon or warlock,"

"I need a ladder." Leo states,

"Leo, just hover." Paige replies,

"No, no, no, I don't wanna jinx anything, I'd rather we not use magic unless we absolutely have to, thank you very much." Piperstates,

"Come on, Piper, relax a little. Use it or lose it, lady." Alexis states, "Not like anyone's going to walk right in and see, unless its Cedric and Harry,"

Leo hovers up and holds the picture against the wall.

"Fine." Piper states

Leo marks the wall with a pencil and hovers back down.

"Ah, see, no major disaster struck." Alexis stated,

Phoebe walks in through the front door.

"We have a huge problem." Phoebe announced

Piper glared at Alexis, who recoiled. "You were saying?"

"Cole tried contacting me again." Phoebe explains,

"What, more whisperings?" Leo asks,

"No, this time he was channeling through a TV psychic while I was at work. He sounded so desperate." Phoebe answers,

"Wait, did anybody else notice?" Piper asks

"My highly suspicious assistant. How am I supposed to move on with my life when I keep being haunted by his afterlife?" Phoebe asks,

Cedric and Harry walk into the room, Cedric goes to sit by Alexis while Harry sits in a chair,

"Cole's been contacting Phoebe again," Alexis explains, "When we vanquish someone, I wish they didn't come back to haunt us,"

"Leo, what do you think?" Piperasks

"I think you need to do something fast." Leo answers,

"No, I mean, how is he holding on?" Piper asks,

"I don't know, I guess because he's half demon, it must be some kind of astral plane." Leo replies,

"Well, whatever, we can't risk him contacting me again. I have to figure out a way to get to him and find out what he wants." Phoebe states,

"Honey, what he wants is you. I mean, why else would he be hanging on?" Paige asks 

All of the sudden, everything freezes including Leo, Cedric and Harry.

"Piper, why is Leo frozen?" Phoebe asks

"Ced, and Harry too," Alexis adds

Piper goes over to him and waves in front of his face. "Well, this is very strange."

Paige looks out the window and all the work men are frozen too. "Uh, guys, I think you oughta take a look at this." Piper, Alexis, and Phoebe go to the window. "So much for not performing any magic, huh Piper."

"Me? I didn't do that, I couldn't freeze all that stuff." Piper replies,

An elderly man wearing a slivery gray robe appears.

"But I can." the man stated.

The girls spin around.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asks

"I'm the Angel Of Destiny, and I've come to change yours."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are backing away from the Angel of Destiny. Piper is trying to freeze him.

"He's not freezing, why isn't he freezing?" Paige asks,

"You're wasting your time." Angel of Destiny replies, the girls back into a table and fall on top of each other. "I am beyond your powers." They get back up. "Besides, I pose no threat to you."

"Well, forgive us for not believing that but the last being we met who could freeze time was a demon." Piper retorts

"Actually, it's because of a demon that I've come to see you. Which in and of itself is very rare. We Angels of Destiny normally don't intervene except in extraordinary situations. Mozart at age seven, Michelangelo, Albert Einstein... Britney Spears." Angel of Destiny explains,

"Huh?" Alexis asks as she looked at her sisters,

"I don't understand." Phoebe states,

"You four have accomplished something that few others ever dream of. By vanquishing the Source of all evil, you have fulfilled your shared destiny, much earlier than anticipated. Truth be told, some of us did think you'd never achieve it at all, but that's really beside the point. What's important is you have and because of that we're offering you a reward, a chance to chart a new destiny, one of your own design." Angel of Destiny replies, then he looks at Alexis, "And of course, being wand-user, i wouldn't change that part of your destiny, Alexis Halliwell."

Alexis let the breathe out, she didn't know she was holding, she was worried that if they did take up the offer, she would lose both sets of powers.

"A reward?" Paige asks,

"You can continue to remain as you are, charmed, vested with all your witchy powers, and of course demonic burdens. Or..." Angel of Destiny answers

"Or?" Piper asks,

"You can choose to relinquish your magic and lead normal lives again, unaccounted, free, we'd wipe the entire slate clean, nobody would come after you again. Well, what do you say?" Angel of Destiny asks,

"What do we say? Are you kidding? You can't just freeze the whole world and come in here and drop a bombshell like that and expect a quick decision. I don't care who you are." Piper snaps

"I don't think you quite grasp the uniqueness of this opportunity." Angel of Destiny states,

"No, I'm grasping it but that is beside the point. The least you could do is give us a little time to think about it." Alexis replies,

"Think about what? No time needed. Thanks but no thanks. Right?" Paige asks,

"Yeah, right, of course right. But, you know, as long as he's offering, maybe we should talk about this. Just talk about it. Over there. Right, right over here please, now, excuse us." Phoebe states before dragging her sisters across the room.

"You can't be serious, Phoebe, you of all people, you love being a witch." Alexis stated, "Even me, I love being a hybrid witch,"

"I know I do, but I..." Phoebe replies

"But what? What has changed?" Paige asks, Alexis was siding with her on this matter.

"Oh, I don't know, I became queen of the Underworld and nearly died carrying baby Lucifer. That's what changed, Paige." Phoebe answers,

"Pheebs, you know you were born in the Manor, and you are prone to evil," Alexis pointed out, but was ignored,

"Paige, it's just that we've been doing this a lot longer than you have, and I'm not trying to discount all the good that we've done or that we could do. But at the same time I'm not gonna minimize the costs. Paige, I can't get pregnant because of what we do." Piper stated,

"Punching out demons just isn't as much fun as it used to be." Phoebe adds,

"Guys, you're forgetting the most important part of being charmed," Alexis stated, "Me, I'm bound to the family by both blood and magic, without the magic, I'm not protected by the family line."

"So what are you gonna say?" Paige asks

"She's saying you need some time, which I'll grant, but not too much time. After all, other people's destinies are tied to yours. And since it's your charmed destiny that's at stake here, majority will rule. Two sisters will decide the fate of all four. So consider your choice wisely. Perhaps what happens next will help you to decide." Angel of Destiny answers; he disappears. Everything unfreezes and Piper's cell phone rings. Leo, Cedric, and Harry comes in.

"Hey, did you just freeze me?" Leo asks,

"Us too," Harry adds,

"No, dear, the Angel of Destiny did." Piper answers,

"Who?" Leo asks

Piper picks up her cell.

"Yeah, you'd better check with the Elders and make sure he's for real. I'm not kidding." Piper suggests,Leo orbs out. She answers her phone. "Hello?"

"_Don't talk just listen._" Darryl answers

"Darryl? What's wrong? Piperasks,

"_Apparently you guys are about to be put under surveillance._" Darryl explains, Piper motions for Alexis, Harry, and Cedric, Phoebe, and Paige to come over and listen. "_An FBI agent named Jackman called me into his office today. He did a search on unsolved cases. Apparently your names came up on way too many witness lists._"

"Just great," muttered Alexis, as she listened in, she raised a finger to her lips as Cedric was about to ask a question.

"What do you mean? What does he know?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know, but I'm gonna try find out. In the meantime just lay low and whatever you do don't use any magic." Darryl replies, They hang up.

"So are we screwed?" Alexis asks, as she looked at Cedric and Harry, "Go pack, everything that has do with school," they leave to Alexis' and Harry's room.

"Maybe, but that would take destiny out of our hands and I don't think that's what the angel meant." Piper replies,

"Okay, icksnay on the angelnay talk." Phoebe states,

They head for the stairs.

Outside the manor, a SFB Telecom van pulls up across the road. A guy gets out and gets in the back where surveillance equipment is set up. He puts on some earphones and a shot of outside the manor shows up on a screen. The girls' voices are heard in his earphones.

"I still don't understand how coming up here is gonna help." Paige's Voice states,

"Yeah, I agree, why are we coming out here?" Alexis' voice asks,

"Actually it's pretty simple." Phoebe's Voice answers, then loud music blares through the earphones and he quickly turns down the earphone volume.

Alexis was looking out the attic window, she hoped that the Owl Post wouldn't come now, Phoebe comes over and sits the CD player next to the window.

"So you guys have been home all day, right?" Phoebe asks,

"Yeah, so?" Piper answers,

"So there's no way he would've had time to bug the inside of the house, he's gotta be listening from the outside." Phoebe answers, she walks over to the Book of Shadows,

"Is it ironic that here we are presented with the opportunity to give up our powers and now we suddenly can't even use them." Piper states,

"Do you really want to live like this for the rest of your life?" Alexis asks, "because this seems pretty normal to me,"

"Except not using our powers doesn't necessarily mean that we won't be exposed. We still have Cole to worry about." Phoebe replies,

"Phoebe, you can't make contact to a dead demon husband." Paige states,

"Yeah, but if I don't he will, and then what? The FBI is outside and if they find out about us it's gonna be the same thing as last year and we don't want that now do we?" Phoebe turns to the "To Find a Lost Love" spell in the Book, "So I'm gonna cast the "To Find a Lost Love" spell. I mean, if Cole's soul is on some astral plane, it should astral me there, right?"

"Are you sure he even has a soul?" Alexis asks, as she looks back out the window, she notices the telecom van, parked outside, something just wasn't right,

"Well, what else would be calling out to me? Cole needs closure and so do I." Phoebe answers,

"We will create a distraction outside in case your spell inside creates any fireworks." Piper suggests,

"Be careful" Paige states, before she, Piper, and Alexis, go back downstairs. In the living room, Piper is looking out the window. Paige walks in carrying a tray of lemonade.

"Unless we spike the lemonade, I doubt they'll..." Paige began,

"Shh! That phone company van looks suspicious." Piper interrupts,

"Why?" Paige asks,

"Well, because it wasn't there earlier, and besides he didn't put out any cones." Alexis pointed out as she too was looking out the window,

"That's what you're basing it on?" Paige asks,

"Well, it's the best that I got, okay, now are you ready?" Alexis replies,

"Piper,why don't you just" Paige wiggles her fingers "to the street?"

"Because what if somebody drives around the corner? Now you just need to use some of your god given magic." Piper answers thenundoes the top button on Paige's dress. "Okay? Go."

Alexis laughed as the men rushed toward Paige, "Got to love, God given magic,"

Piper walks onto the road and smiles at Paige. She then goes over to the van and opens the door. She quickly freezes the guy inside and closes the door. She signals Phoebe who's looking out the attic window and turns off the music.

Alexis turns around and walks back into her room, "He's froze for now,"

"What was with us freezing earlier?" Harry asks,

"My sisters and I were given the chance to relinquish our charmed powers as a reward for vanquishing the source," Alexis explains, "Piper and Phoebe are all for it, but Paige and I aren't."

"What about Hogwarts," Cedric asks,

"Oh that I don't have to worry about," Alexis replies, "that part is unavoidable,"

it was silent for a few seconds, before Phoebe's screaming broke it.

Piper, Alexis, and Paige run in.

"Phoebe." Piperstates

Phoebe screams again.

"Something's hurting her." Paige states,

"Something is killing her." Piper

Alexis looks in the Book of Shadows. "Here's the reversal spell."

"Return thy love, wherever she be, through time and space, bring her back to me."

In the astral plane. Phoebe disappears. She returns to her body. She sits up with a jolt and gasps.

"Okay, you're okay." Piper sooths,

"Oh my god, what was I thinking?" Phoebe asks,

"You weren't thinking, I hope you got that closure," Alexis replies,

Someone knocks on the front door and rings the doorbell.

"Uh-oh, I hope the freeze didn't wear off." Paige states,

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in. Piper opens the door. Alexis warned Cedric and Harry not to say a word about magic, or Hogwarts or the wizarding world in general.

"Agent Jackman, FBI." he holds up his badge. "We should talk."

Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige and Jackman in the dining room. He puts a thick folder on the table and slides it over to the girls. What Jackman had to say didn't involve Cedric and Harry, so they were in the kitchen listening in.

"In case you're wondering, that's just a copy." Jackman stated.

They look in it to find photos of themselves being spied on.

"Pursued to ensure trust, Agent Jackman." Phoebe replies,

Alexis couldn't believe the pictures, there was everything even at the skate park with Cedric and Harry.

"If I wanted to expose you, I could've done that six months ago when that file first crossed my desk." Jackman explained

"Expose us as what?" Paigeasks,

'_Six months ago, we were in England, and at Hogwarts._' Alexis thought, as she worried about what could happen to her if she was expose as a hybrid witch,

"Witches. It's the only logical explanation for all the unsolved cases, the missing persons, the mysterious deaths." Jackman answers,

"Prove it." Piper challenged,

He gets out a tape recorder and presses play.

Paige's voiceon tape "Something is hurting her."

Piper's voiceon tape "Something is killing her."

Alexis' voice on tape, "Here, reversal spell."

Piper, Paige, and Alexison tape "Return thy love wherever she be, through time and space, bring her back to me."

He stops the tape.

"That doesn't prove anything." Piper states,

"No, but it implies everything, especially when coupled with that file. You think your newspaper wouldn't run that story?" Jackman asks

"What do you want?" Phoebe asks

"Believe it or not, your help. See, I specialize in occult style slayings, that's why I was watching you in hopes of catching a serial killer. A witch hunter." Jackman answers,

"Alright, I've heard enough of this nonsense." Piper states, then she tries to freeze Jackman, but he doesn't freeze.

"Uh, wait a second, he froze before." Paige

Jackman pulls out an amulet out of his shirt which is hanging around his neck. "This time I was prepared. Like I said, I specialize in this stuff. There's supposed to only be a few of these amulets left in the world. Got this one off the witch hunter we're after." Jackman tucks it back under his shirt. He hands the girls a photo of the witch hunter. "Her name is Selena. I traced her genealogy all the way back to the witch trials. I think killing you people is in her blood, it's what she lives for. I mean, why else would she had burned her last three victims at the stake."

"Why are you telling us this?" Piper asks

"Well, because I thought you were gonna be her next victims, but now that I know who you really are and what you can do, I need you to help me find her before she kills again." Jackman replies,

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Phoebe asks

"I did for a while, I had her in custody once but she got away." Jackman: puts a plastic bag of stuff on the table. "These are some of Selena's personal belongings and from what I know, if you use your powers on them you might be able to find her. Now you do that, I'll make sure those files disappear forever. You don't," he pulls out his card "well, you figure it out." He grabs his bag. "Call me." He leaves.

Alexis ran to the window and watched him leave, just to make sure he wasn't going to listen in on the conversation, she turned back to her sisters "I don't trust him."

"Gee, you think?" Piper asks

"Maybe we should take the Angel of Destiny up on his offer." Phoebe suggests,

"Great, so we'd be free and so would Selena, who for all we know could be a warlock." Paigereplies,

"No, warlocks don't burn witches at the stake, they just steal their powers." Phoebeexplains,

"Exactly. Powers, Phoebe, the very things we were given to do good with, remember?" Paigeasks

"Huh, yeah, Paige, I remember." Phoebe replies,

"Guys." Piper stated but was ignored.

"Do you really or has all that dark magic just kinda gotten into your brain." Alexis asks going over to Paige's side, "Because it seems to me you're forgetting something,"

"Guys." Piper tried again,

"I can't believe you're so willing to just throw away our powers." Paige stated, "At least Lexi, is on my side."

"Paige, you don't know the hell that I've been through. You didn't live it." Phoebe stated,

"Oh, really? I was just turned into a vampire and then I was shrunk and then we switched bodies and..." Paigeasks

"Okay, imagine going through that for years. All I'm asking is for my life back." Phoebe replies,

"So you want to back to being a shoplifter, or move back to New York, so we will never see you again, I don't know what I'll do with a role model like you, I might as well go steal a pair of shoes now." Alexis snaps, "Your life began the day you found the Book."

"Okay, guys, enough, we need to focus." Piperstated.

"What about you, Piper? What do you think?" Paige asks

"I think we need to see this through like the angel suggested. So Paige, you are gonna go up to the attic and get started on this stuff." Piper replies then hands Paige Selena's stuff. "We will meet you there. Scoot." Paige goes upstairs. "Leo! Carmela! You two can orb it's alright."

Leo and Carmela orbs in.

"Where have you been?" Alexis asks

"Helping Professor Dumbledore," Carmela replies, "I need to go now, I'm planning a very special surprise for you and Harry, and Cedric," She orbs out again.

"What about the FBI agent?" Leo asks

"Uh, he already busted us. But supposedly all he wants is our help." Piper answers,

"Did you find anything out about the Angel of Destiny?" Phoebe asks

"He's legit and so is his offer." Leoanswers

Alexis let out a groan, she was hoping it wasn't legit, like the rest of Elders were suddenly feeling humorous and wanted to prank them.

"Okay, um, can you do us a favor and go get Darryl and make sure that agent Jackman is legit too. And meanwhile, we have a witch hunter to find. Don't ask, just go." Piper asks then Leo orbs out. Phoebe moans. "Having a crappy day?"

"Yeah." Phoebe answers,

"Cole?" Alexis asks

"Yeah." Phoebe replies,

They went up the attic, Alexis is reading from the Book of Shadows, while Cedric has his arms wrapped around her waist reading over her shoulder, and Paige is making a potion,

"Before the flame subsides, let the wax from the candle drip onto the crystal. Once consecrated scry with the crystal for the one who is sought."

Paige drips a candle into a pot and it explodes.

"Ain't magic grand." Paige states,

"I agree," Alexis agrees then looks at Piper, who was glaring at her.

Phoebe walks in, talking on the phone. "Okay, bye." She hangs up. "That was Morris. He confirmed that there is a serial killer on the loose doing exactly what Jackman said."

"We're all over it." Paigereplies,

Paige starts scrying on a map.

"He also said that Jackman has more information on us than he shared, including our genealogy. Dating all the way back to Melinda Warren." Phoebe explained, "He even checked into Alexis' adoption records, it's good thing, she was adopted by the state too."

"Well, what does that mean?" Paige asks

"They're gonna keep checking." Phoebe replies,

"It means he's going through an awful lot of trouble to get as much information on us as possible. I got a bad feeling he's not gonna let us off the hook so easily after this is all over." Piper states,

"What, he's just gonna keep using us afterwards?" Paige asks 

"Great, Charlie's freakin' angels. This just keeps getting better and better." Phoebe replies,

The crystal points to a spot on the map.

"Got Selena. Do we still go after her?" Paigeasks

"Well, we don't have a choice. We can't let her run around burning people at the stake." Piperanswers, "Cedric, Harry, stay here."

Paige orbs in a room with Piper and Phoebe, while Alexis' flames in. Piper opens a door slightly and peeks through it. She sees Selena and some men in the next room.

Piper whispers "She has body guards. Lots of body guards."

"I wonder why Jackman didn't tell us about them?" Phoebe asks

"Probably figured we wouldn't help if we knew." Paige answers,

"Either that or he didn't know," Alexis states.

A bodyguard walks in through a different door and shoots his gun at Paige. Piper freezes the bullet in mid-air.

"Paige." Piper warns then knocks the bullet out of the air. "Did you not have the sense to sense if anybody else was in the room before you orbed us in here?"

Another bodyguard comes in through the other door and shoots. Paige gets frighten and orbs out. Phoebe grabs the bodyguard and pushes him against a cabinet. Alexis quickly uses her pyrokinesis and burns the bullet in mid air.

In the other room. Selena is there heading for the door. Paige orbs in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Paige asks thenSelena takes a swing at Paige but misses. Paige hits Selena and knocks her unconscious. Piper, Alexis and Phoebe race in. "We're gonna need some serious memory dust after all this is over."

"Yeah, well, we've gotta get out of here." Piper orders

Phoebe sees Cole in the corner of the room.

"Phoebe." Cole states.

"Cole." Phoebe states then he disappears. Piper turns to look. "I swear he was just there."

A bodyguard runs in and shoots. Piper freezes him.

"Time to go. Orb! Orb! Orb!" Piper exclaims

They all orb and flame out.

Back at the Manor. Someone knocks on the door. Piper answers it and Jackman walks in.

"Where is she?" Jackman asks 

"In there." Piper answers asJackman pulls out his gun. "Whoa! Whoa! You don't need that, she's unconscious."

He puts it away and they go into the living room where Selena is unconscious on the couch.

"Did she put up much of a fight?" Jackman asks

"No, but her bodyguards did." Alexis replies,

"Bodyguards? She had bodyguards?" Jackman asks

"Yeah, lots of them with lots of guns and they weren't shy about using them either." Piper replies,

"Oh, must have known we were closing in on her." Jackmanstates,

"Still, don't you think it's odd that a serial killer has hired guns protecting her?" Paige asks

"Well, maybe she's not working alone." Jackman replies,

"Or maybe you're just not telling us everything." Phoebe counters,

"Maybe I'm not. What are you gonna do about it?" Jackman asks

"Well, for one thing, we're not gonna let you take her without a warrant." Piper answers,

"You know, you're all the same. You think that just because you have gifts, powers, that you're above it all, you're special. Well I'm no different." Jackman declares.

"Oh really?" Alexis asks

"Yeah. Your arrogance is your Achilles heel, that's why witch hunters and demons are always after you and they always will be. I wouldn't trade places with you for the world. Oh, ah," Jackman answers thenpulls out some paper "here's your warrant."

"So when do we get our files?" Paige asks

"When she's in jail and I feel I'm safe." Jackman answers,

"Safe from what?" Phoebe asks 

"Safe from you." Jackman replies before he picks up Selena. "I don't wanna be another one of those people who mysteriously disappear around here."

He leaves.

"I knew he'd never give up those files. In case anybody is wondering we are officially screwed." Piper states,

"Not necessarily." Phoebe replies,

"No, we are not giving up our powers." Paige replies,

She storms over to the couch and sits down. Alexis joins to angry to speak.

"Paige, Lexi, I don't wanna give up our powers either. But I don't wanna give up our lives even more. He's just gonna keep using us." Phoebe reasons,

"Unless we let the angel wipe the slate clean. Look, we said we would wait to decide until this thing played out and it has. And frankly if the angel hadn't made this offer I'd probably think differently and I'd think let's just keep fighting. But I'm tired of fighting and Jackman's right, it is never ending." Piper adds,

"Unless we end it ourselves. So do we need to talk to Leo about this first?" Phoebe asks "Or Carmela, she has a part in this too."

"No, She doesn't. She saved me because of my destiny to be a Charmed One, if you two give up our powers, I have no purpose here, I will find my dad and live with him, and never speak you two ever again," Alexis threatens, she didn't want to tell them, it was also her duty to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with him, it's just us. And he will understand." Piper agrees, but feels sad about the thought losing her baby sister.

"You guys are only seeing the bad. What about all the wonder of being witches, the stuff you introduced me to in the first place? You're gonna let all that go?" Paige asks

"Paige, it doesn't balance out anymore. And after everything that we've lost, it doesn't seem worth it." Phoebereplies,

"What about all the good we've done. Doesn't that count for anything?" Alexis asks,

"Of course it does but that's exactly why we have this choice to make. He said we fulfilled our destiny, we've done it. This is supposed to be our reward for that." Piper answers,

"Yeah, well, pardon me if it didn't seem like much of a reward, because without being witches I wouldn't have sisters." Paige replies,

"I agree with Paige, I would be dead right now. Voldemort would have killed me as well; Just like he did Lily and James." Alexis stated.

Later that evening, in the attic Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, Paige, and the Angel of Destiny are there.

"Are you sure about this?" Angel of Destiny asks

"Yeah. As sure as we're ever gonna be." Phoebe answers,

"You understand this decision is final. There'll be no changing your minds." Angel of Destiny explains,

"We understand." Piper replies,

"Very well." Angel of Destiny agrees, He closes his eyes and raises his arms about to change the Charmed Ones' destiny.

"Hold it. Just so we're clear this wipes the entire slate clean. No read the fine print technicalities, no more demons, no more vengeful warlocks." Piper interrupts,

"And we won't have to worry about Agent Jackman anymore, or anyone else who might have found out we were witches?" Phoebe asks

"Exactly. Just free to lead normal lives with no demonic aftertaste." Piper agrees,

"Absolutely." Angel of Destiny replies,

"Will we remember? Being witches that is." Paige asks

"Oh, you'll remember everything. It doesn't change your history, only your future." Angel of Destiny answers.

"And what about the Primary book?" Alexis asks, "I'm planning on keeping my copy."

"It'll pass to some future descendant." Angel of Destiny asks

"What about Cole? Will he keep trying to make contact with me?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know, I have no control over that. He exists beyond time and space, outside destiny's reach." Angel of Destiny answers,

Piper looks at Phoebe, "What is it?"

"It's just that he's still holding on, that's why he appeared to me. So maybe if I can tell him that I don't have the power to save him, then he'll be able to move on for good." Phoebe answers

"I don't think that's such a good idea considering what happened last time." Paige replies,

"Yeah," Alexis agrees,

"I can't leave it like this. I owe him more than that." Phoebeexplains, She did the spell again, and collapses,

Alexis turned, "I think we should see the whole Jackman and Selena thing to the very end,"

that started Piper thinking, for as long as it takes Phoebe to finally end her relationship with Cole. Phoebe astral projects back in her body and gasps.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks

Alexis helps her up, "Gees, I didn't think Astral Projection was that painful."

"Yeah, let's do this." Phoebe replies,

"Uh, well, we've been thinking a little bit." Piperstates, "Alexis drilled it into my brain,"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Phoebe asks looking at her younger sisters

"Not about the decision unfortunately." Paige answers for the both of them.

"About Jackman and Selena." Piper explains,

"Yeah, a lot of things don't add up. His extensive knowledge of witches, how he got a hold of that amulet." Paige adds,

"The fact that he came in alone to pick up Selena." Piper states,

"The bodyguards." Alexis adds, "What kind of Witch hunter has bodyguards?"

"We just wanna make sure we've done the right thing before it's too late to do anything about it." Piper explains,

"Okay." Phoebe replies then turns to the Angel of Destiny "Is that okay?"

"Hm? Oh, sure, absolutely. Frankly, I thought you were being a bit premature anyway." Angel of Destiny replies,

"Well, then why didn't you say something?" Piper asks

"Oh, can't, free will and all. Let me know when you're ready." Angel of Destiny answers then disappears

"So now what?" Paige asks

"Leo!"

Leo orbs in with Darryl.

"We were just coming to get you." Leo stated.

"Why? What did you find?" Piper asks

"Another genealogy Jackman has besides yours." Leo answers, 

"Oh, yeah, we know Selena's a descendant of witch hunters." Paige states,

"No, Jackman is. Selena is a daughter of a witch." Darryl replies,

"What?" Piper asks

"She is not a suspect, she's a victim. They have her in a safe house because somebody's trying to kill her." Darryl explains,

"Please tell me we didn't just help a witch hunter get a witch." Alexis replies, before giving Piper and Phoebe a smug look.

"Oh my god." Piper states,

"Oh my god." Phoebe repeats.

Somewhere in an out of the way park. Jackman has Selena tied to a stake. He lights the wood surrounding her feet.

"Somebody please help me!" Selena exclaims,

"No one can hear you, not where we are." Jackman states,

"Please don't. No." Selena begs then starts to cry.

"Oh, but I must. You see it is my duty, what I was born to do. It is what I'll continue to do until every last one of you is dead." Jackman explains,

"Help!" Selena shouts,

"You're not gonna get away from me this time, witch."Jackman replies

"Help!" Selena shouts again, "You're making a mistake; I swear I'm not a witch."

"Of course you are, Selena, it's in your blood. Your mother was, that makes you one too." Jackman replies,

"I'm begging you." Selena begs, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"You know why they burned witches at the stake four hundred years ago? So they would burn forever in eternal fire. They used green wood too made it last longer, prolong the agony." Jackman declares

"Help!" Selena shouts, one last time. Suddenly Paige, Piper and Phoebe and Alexis orb and flame in respectfully

"Come to save your sister witch have you?" Jackman asks

"Actually, yeah." Piper answers, She tries to freeze the fire but nothing happens.

"You see, I buried the rest of the amulets around here in anticipation of your arrival. Your powers are useless here. However..." Jackman explains thenpulls out a gun and grabs Phoebe. "Mine aren't. Move and she dies."

"It was his plan all alone. He's gonna kill us anyway. Ouch!" Phoebe declares,

"Hey, how does it feel to be powerless, huh? Mortal. You're a discourage from mankind, a blasphemy. Burning will be your justice too." Jackman replies, Phoebe hits Jackman and knocks him to the ground.

"Evy much?" Alexis asks

Phoebe shouts to Piper, Alexis, and Paige "Get Selena."

Piper, Alexis, and Paige race over and try to put the fire out while Phoebe fights with Jackman. Selena's pants catch on fire.

"Piper, her leg. What are you doing?" Paige asks as Piper jumps onto the wood and knocks over the post Selena is tied to.

"Piper!" Alexis exclaims,

Jackman points his gun at Phoebe.

"Saving her life just cost you yours." Jackman states

Cole shimmers in behind Phoebe. Jackman shoots his gun and the bullet heads for Phoebe. Cole waves his hand and Phoebe and Jackman swap places. The bullet hits Jackman. Phoebe sees Cole.

"Cole." Phoebestates confused.

"I couldn't very well let you die now could I?" Cole asks

"I don't understand. How are you...?" Phoebe asks

"Here? Let's just say I picked up a few powers lately, quite a few actually." Cole states thenstarts to leave but stops. "I'm not giving up on us, Phoebe. Ever."

He disappears. Selena coughs.

"Paige, you've gotta go get the ambulance." Piper orders,

"You'll be okay." Paige replies then runs off.

Early the next afternoon, At the manor, in the Foyer. Leo and Cedric are in there, pacing. Piper, Alexis, Phoebe walk in through the front door.

"Where's Paige?" Leo asks

"Oh, she had to park down the street because the driveway was blocked." Alexis asks as she takes off her coat, "I think she enjoyed be a distraction,"

Cedric came forward and hugged Alexis, and wouldn't let her go, just switched his arms to wrap around her shoulders,

"Well, that's ridiculous; I'll go talk to them and tell them to move." Leo replies,

"Oh, no, it's not a big deal." Phoebe states,

"And to think twenty-four hours ago that was our biggest problem." Piper replies,

"How'd it go?" Leo asks

"Uh, well, it looks like we got away with everything so far." Piper answers,

"Thanks to Selena testifying for us." Phoebe adds

"What about how Agent Jackman died?" Harry asks from the living room,

"They're stumped. They can't figure out how he shot himself from twenty feet away." Alexis replies,

"What are they gonna do, subpoena Cole?" Phoebe asks sarcastically

"You guys stopped one of their own from killing again, I think they'd be grateful." Leo states

"Yeah, one would hope. At least until they find those files on us." Piperreplies,

"They won't. I sorta orbed them into a volcano." Leo explained,"Carmela even falsified records in a private boarding school, just in case they ever search into Alexis' disappearances,"

"You what?" Phoebe asks

"Uh, excuse me, are you allowed to do that?" Piper asks

"Well, my job is to protect my charges and that's all I did." Leo answers, Piper kisses him.

"Thanks. Maybe sometime soon you won't have to protect your charges. Are you okay with that?" Piper asks

"Whatever you guys decide I'll support. I mean that." Leo replies,

"Me too," Cedric adds, as he kisses the top of Alexis' head.

The front door opens and Paige walks in. Suddenly, Leo and everything else freezes. Alexis trapped in Cedric's arms,

"Uh-oh." Piper replies,

"The door's stuck." Paige stated, the Angel of Destiny appears. "Oh, you."

Paige walks over to Piper and Phoebe. Alexis wriggles out of the frozen Cedric's arms, and goes over to her sisters.

"Well, still ready to retire?" Angel of Destiny asks

"Actually, I don't think so anymore. We saved someone and it felt good, it felt right. Besides, I got a little taste of what life would be like without my powers and I didn't like it at all." Phoebe answers,

"Now you know how I feel about have the Trace on me," Alexis replies, "But not using my powers was a nightmare."

Angel of Destiny turnsto Piper "What about you?"

"Majority rules, right? Might as well make it unanimous. What can I say, we're masochists." Piper answers, 

"We are?" Paige and Alexis asks

"Yeah, sometimes. But Phoebe's right, this isn't a choice we have to make, it's who we are." Piper answers,

"You realize you won't get this opportunity again." Angel of Destiny explains,

"We understand." Phoebe answers,

"Very well." Angel of Destiny starts to leave but stops. "By the way, thought you'd like to know, neither decision would've affected yours and Leo's personal destiny."

"What?" Piper asks

"You'll find out soon." Angel of Destiny answers then glances down at Piper's stomach.

"Oh my god." Alexis gasped, her eyes light up in a way only an aunt's would.

"Oh my god." Phoebe repeats in the same fashion,

"What?" Piper asks confused.

"Don't you get it?" Alexis asked clearly enjoying the fact that Piper didn't understand what the ultimate home pregnancy test just revealed. 

"What?" Piper asks

Phoebe turnsto Paige "Don't you get it?" the she says excitedly "She's pregnant!"

"Who's pregnant? I'm pregnant?" Piper asks

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige scream in excitement and hug Piper.

Phoebe saysto Piper's stomach "Hi baby."

They giggle. The Angel of Destiny smiles and disappears out the front door.

DarkPriestess66: the dementor thing in the beginning of the Order of the Phoenix never happened in my story, they had the Angel of Destiny instead.


	52. Chapter 52

Carmela orbed into the living room after the Angel of Destiny left, she raised an eyebrow at the squealing sisters. She coughed and startled all four sisters and Leo.

"Carmela, you're back!" Alexis exclaimed before leaping at the Elder.

The Elder caught the girl and hugged her back, "Yeah, sorry. But I had matters to deal with in the Wizarding world, now what is going on here?"

"Piper's pregnant," Phoebe replies,

Carmela smiled at Piper and Leo, "Congrats, now would you mind if I steal three of you."

"Depends on who you are stealing?" Harry asks coming into the room along with Cedric,

"You three of course, school's starting in a one week, and I have a surprise for both Lexi and Harry," Carmela answers. "Go on, get your trunks, I'll orb them first."

Alexis looked between her pregnant sister and Carmela,

"Go on, I'll still be here when your break comes," Piper stated, "And if we need you, you'll only an orb or flame away."

Alexis nodded then went to her room, and got her stuff together, she already packed up her uniforms, and left her textbooks in the trunk, along with her wand, she needed to restock her potion supplies but other then that she was ready for another year at school, she dragged her trunk out to the living room,

Cedric used magic and summoned his and Harry's trunks,

"I can't wait to be seventeen," muttered Alexis, "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters." Carmela replies, before waving her hand in the direction on of the trunks and they orbed off.

Alexis hugged Piper, Phoebe and Paige, then Leo as well.

"Leo, you will come get me if anything, and I mean anything happens." She threatened.

Then Carmela orbed off with Alexis, Cedric and Harry. They appeared in a dusty and dark hallway, there were voices coming from the end

"There's been no sightings," one stated. "No deaths. No proof."

"He almost killed Harry and Alexis. If that isn't proof enough" another argued

Alexis and Harry walked down the hall toward the door, Alexis felt like she's been in the house before.

"Yes, but guarding you-know-what is the most important-" someone else stated. Carmela walked passed and knocked in a secretive way on the door before sliding in. "We must trust Dumbledore on this."

"Was he able to protect Harry or Alexis last year? Well, tonight I say it's time to take action." one of the voice stated. "Cornelius Fudge is a politician first and a wizard second."

Alexis saw Molly Weasley, her father, Remus Lupin and more she didn't know talking. As they walked closer

Molly Weasley walked out into the hallway, and greeted them. "Harry, Cedric, Alexis,"

"Mrs. Weasley." Alexis and Harry greeted.

Molly closed the door and and came over and hugged her adoptive children. "I'm afraid dinner will wait until after the meeting's finished."

Alexis and Harry protested

"Nope. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on the left." Molly explained.

The teens walked upstairs.

"Mudbloods, werewolves, traitors, thieves. If my poor mistress knew the scum they let into her house what would she say to old Kreacher?" a house-elf was muttering to himself. "Oh the shame."

a voice behind a curtain, spoke "_Freaks._"

"There, there, mistress." Kreacher soothed.

"_Scum of the earth. Not like it was in the days of my fathers._" the curtained voice stated.

Alexis felt herself drawn to the curtain, like another missing piece of her family was behind it, but jumped when she saw Hermione hug Harry from out of no where.

They entered bedroom,

"So, what is this place?" Harry asked.

"It's headquarters." Ron answers.

"Of the order of the phoenix." Hermione finished "It's a secret society, Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who."

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose?" Alexis asked "We've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

"We wanted to write, mates, Really, we did." Ron replied. "Only,"

"Only what?" Harry asks

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you three anything." Hermione answers.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry asks, "But why would he keep us in the dark? Maybe I could help. We've the ones who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, I saw him almost kill Alexis,"

Fred and George appeared from out of no where,

"Harry." Fred greeted "Lexi, Ced."

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones." George finishes "Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let out.

"Anyway if you're all shouting, do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?" Fred asks

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alexis, Cedric gathered around the stair case and listened in to the Order's meeting, using Fred and George's new invention that looked like ears

"_If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry, if it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know. Voldemort was back._" Sirius stated

"_And Alexis and Cedric too, they were there._" Carmela adds

"_They're not children, Molly._" Sirius declares,

"_But they're not adults either. Harry's not James, Sirius, and Alexis isn't __Evangeline._" Molly replies, "_Cedric is but he's still in school._"

"_Well, they're not your children,_" Sirius argues,

"_They're as good as,_" Molly replies.

Ginny came up,

"Hey Ginny," Harry greets,

"_They've got me, and the Halliwells._" Sirius states.

"_Have touchingly paternal, Black._" Snape's voice came next, "_Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather._"

"_Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus._" Sirius states,

Alexis giggles, "Snivellus,"

Crookshanks and Snowdrop, came down the stairs, looking at the ear that was dangling in front of the door.

"Snape's part of the Order?" Harry asks

"Git." Ron replies,

"_About your supposed reformation,_" Snape stated

"_I know better._" Sirius replies

"_So why don't you tell them?_" Snape asks

Crookshanks and Snowdrop pounced on the extend-a-ear,

"Get off it."

"Quick."

"Snowdrop," Alexis whispers

"Crookshanks." Hermione seconds. "Stop it,"

"Get off, you bloody cats." George states.

The cats took off with the ear and ate it.

"Hermione, Lexi, I hate your cats." Fred stated

"Bad Crookshanks." Hermione whispers

"Bad Snowdrop, very bad snowdrop." Alexis states.

They went downstairs, as Molly came out "Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen." Fred and George apparated in front of their mother. Molly jumped in surprise and smacked both twins, "Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything."

Alexis fought to keep a straight face, as Molly was lecturing the twins,

"You hungry, Harry, Alexis, Cedric?" Molly asks

"Harry Potter, Alexis Halliwell." Sirius greets from behind Molly and Arthur.

Alexis step in front of Cedric as he was about to pull out his wand, she turned to Cedric, "It's okay, he's innocent." she turned back around as Harry gave Sirius a hug.

Alexis' eyes filled with tears as she ran the three steps to her father, "Dad!" she launched herself at him in a hug.

They sat down to dinner, then.

"Alexis, I have to take you to the Ministry tomorrow, apparently I have register you at the Improper Use of Magic department for your Animagus form." Carmela stated

"Okay," Alexis agrees,

"Show them, they'll find out soon enough." Carmela suggests as Kingsley, an order member hands over the _Daily Prophet_ to Harry, Alexis looks over. The headlines read, the Boy and Charmed One who lies?"

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the _Daily Prophet _to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned." Sirius explains.

"Why?" Alexis asks

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job." Remus Lupin answers

"No one in their right mind could believe that-" Harry states.

"Exactly the point, Fudge isn't in his right mind, it's been twisted and warped by fear." Remus began.

"Now, Fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear." Carmela explains while putting both hands on her two charges' shoulders. "Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

Alexis nods "Carmela, is there a chance that Voldemort will try to take over the Underworld?"

Carmela nods "Yes, the other Elders believe so. Since it's so much chaos down there now."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again." Sirius stated, "Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we're been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." Harry and Alexis looked at him, Sirius sighed, "We believe Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius." Moody warned.

"Something he didn't have last time." Sirius stated

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asks

"No. that's enough. They're just children." Molly stated. She walked over and took the _Daily Prophet_ away, "You say more and you might as well induct them into the Order."

"Good. I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight." Harry replies

"Me too. I'm a Charmed One." Alexis seconds.

Sirius claps his hands and sits back into his chair giving Molly a smug look. During dinner, all talk about Voldemort ceased.

"Lexi, how are your sisters?" Hermione asks

Alexis smiled huge, "Piper's pregnant. I'm going to be an Aunt."

"Congratulations," Molly replies,

"thanks," Alexis states, "i can't wait to spoil my little niece rotten."

"Are you sure, the baby will be a girl?" Ginny asks

Alexis nods, "Halliwell witches never had boys before, well not including Aunt Lily,"

"What did you say?" Sirius asks, looking at his daughter

"Oh, Lily was adopted by the Evans family, the bloodwards that were on the Dursleys wouldn't work after a real blood family member made the connection, I have a ability to sense Halliwell blood. I felt the connection when I first met Harry on the train. I just thought it was a different." Alexis explains.

The next day, Carmela, Arthur Weasley and Alexis went to the Ministry, Carmela lead the way to the Improper use of magic department where they registered Alexis' tiger form and what she used it for. Fighting demons, warlocks, other evil creatures.

Alexis saw one witch dressed in pink as she walked passed.

"Carmela, who was that?" Alexis asks

"Dolores Umbridge, undersecretary the Minister." Carmela answered before they orbed off.

The following day, the Order members escorted Harry and Alexis to the platform 9 ¾. A black shagging dog trotted right though the crowd. He walked right up to Moody and Tonks

"Padfoot. Are you barking mad?" Moody asks. "You'll blow the entire operation."

Padfoot trotted into a room and changed back into a human,

Harry and Alexis looked at each other before running off to the room.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asks

"If somebody sees you..." Alexis trails off with shiver.

"I had to see you both off, didn't I?" Sirius asks

both teens walked over to him, and sat down.

"what's life without a little risk?" Sirius asked again.

"We don't wanna see you get chucked back in Azkaban." Harry replies,

"Don't worry about me," Sirius states, he reaches into the pocket of his coat, "Anyway, I wanted you both to have this,"

He hands Harry a picture,

"Original Order of the Phoenix," Sirius explains then points to figure of a woman, "Marlene McKinnon. She was killed two weeks after this was taken, Voldemort wiped out her entire family. Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Neville's parents." Alexis whispered as she looked two people who looked just like Neville.

"They suffered a fate worse then death, you ask me." Sirius replies, "It's been 14 years, and still a day doesn't go by I don't miss your dad and your mum, Alexis."

Alexis looked at the picture of her mother, she met her once before as a spirit, but to see her in a picture that wasn't her wedding, was difficult. She looked up at her father, "Do you really think there's going to be a war, Dad?"

"It feels like it did before." Sirius answers.

Harry went to hand back the picture.

"You keep it," Sirius insisted. "Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now."

"Thanks," Alexis smiled.

Everyone went onto the platform, and boarded the train.

The ride was uneventful, they walked up the carriages, Harry was staring at Cho Chang, as the carriage she was in pulled away.

"Hey guys," Neville greeted when he walked

"Hey, Neville." Alexis, Ron, and Hermione replies

"Hey there, Neville." Harry greeted.

Cedric, Alexis and Harry turned around like they heard something. What they saw was something that looked like skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse.

"What is it?" Alexis asks

"What's what?" Ron asks

"That. Pulling the carriage." Harry replies

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself, like aways," Hermione stated.

Alexis, Harry and Cedric stared at the creature, as they went to get into the carriage.

"You're not going mad." a voice stated,

Alexis looked up and seen a blonde haired Ravenclaw student.

"I can see them too." she finished putting down an upside down magazine. "You're just as sane as I am."

everyone climbed in, and sat down.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love—Luna Lovegood." Hermione introduced, changing the subject, "What an interesting necklace."

Luna looked down at her necklace, "It's a charm, actually. Keeps away the Nargles." she looked away toward the castle, "Hungry. I hope there's pudding."

"What's a Nargle?" Ron asks

"No idea." Hermione answers.

That night in the great hall, everyone sat away from Harry and Alexis at the Gryffindor table, just Ron and Hermione sat by them. Alexis looked over at the Hufflepuff table and they were doing the same thing to Cedric.

"Good Evening, children." Professor Dumbledore greets. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also like to wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

"She works for Fudge, I saw her when Carmela took me to registered my Animagus form," Alexis whispers,

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me." Professor Umbridge interrupts. No one is smiling at her "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." FredandGeorge sarcastically stated.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school..." Umbridge nodstoDumbledore "progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

Soft applause starts

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating." Dumbledore replies,

"Illuminating?" Ron questions "What a load of waffle!"

"What's it mean?" Harry asks

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione answers,

when they were dismissed, Alexis and Harry went up th Gryffindor Tower, Alexis planning on going to her own dorm, later by flaming. One active power, Carmela bullied the other Elders into letting waving the Personal Gain thing because Alexis uses it to travel around the world, from the Manor to Hogwarts.

Harry and Alexis felt eyes on them, like everyone thought they were crazy and had copies of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Dean, Seamus, good holiday?" Harry asks,

"Alright, better than Seamus's anyway." Dean answers,

Seamus stood up "My mum didn't want me to come back this year."

"Why not?" Alexis asks,

"Let me see, because of you two! The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you both, Lexi, Harry. And about Dumbledore as well." Seamus answers,

"And your mum believes them?" Harry asks

"Well, nobody was there the night Alexis faked her death, besides you and Cedric." Seamus replies.

Harry states,angrily "Oh well, I guess you should read the _Prophet_. Then like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know!"

"Don't talk about my mother!" Seamus exclaims

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar!" Harry replies,

"How dare you not believe the word of Charmed One," Alexis snaps. "I'll have a go at anyone too,"

Ron enters the common room. "What's going on?"

"He's mad, is what's going on!" Seamus exclaims, "Do you believe the rubbish they're coming out with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah, I do." Ron answers, "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry or Alexis?"

Harry turned and walked up to the boys' dormitory, Alexis flamed out.

Alexis flamed into her room, and flung herself on the couch,

"You alright, Lexi?" Melinda Warren asked as she walked into another picture,

"I'm fine." Alexis replies,

"But they'll come through. You'll see-" Melinda stated

"I said I'm fine Melinda!" Alexis interrupts

"Right. I'll just leave you to your thoughts then." She replies, then leaves the Common Room to her outside portrait. Alexis felt into a fitful sleep that night.

DarkPriestess66: The start of fifth year, I'm changing alot that has happened most of it will be the same. Also Alexis can use her transportion power in Hogwarts because it's not apparation


	53. Chapter 53

The next day, Alexis was sitting in DADA class, waiting on Professor Umbridge. Carmela has agreed to let her take this class again this year but she had the choice to walk right out.

Professor Umbridge walked in and incinerated at magical origami bird that Parvati had conjured. "Your previous instruction for this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. She magically passed out books, Hermione raises her hand "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione asks

"Using spells?" Umbridge laughs "Why I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asks

"You'll be learning about defensive spells, in a secure risk-free way." Umbridge answers,

"Well, what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked, it won't be risk-free." Alexis spoke up, this fraud was getting out her nerves.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about!" Umbridge exclaimed.

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asks

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who would you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge asks

"Oh, I don't know, maybe _Lord Voldemort?_"Harryreplies_, _

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This... is... a... lie!" Umbridge explains

"It's not a lie, I saw him! I fought him!" Harry exclaims

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"So according to you; I faked my own death for nothing?" Alexis asks, she stood up and threw the book on the ground, "I'm out of this class, Carmela is a better teacher then you." she was about to turn around and leave when something shimmered in behind Umbridge.

"Get Down!" Alexis shouted. She flamed behind Umbridge and the demon, and tap it on the shoulder. "Hello, looking for someone?"

"You, Charmed One!" answers the demon as he forms an energy ball.

Alexis backflips away, "Catch me if you can, demon." she flames away.

"What was that?" Umbridge asks shocked.

"One of the things, that isn't out there, A demon." Harry replies, hoping Alexis would be alright.

Alexis flamed outside of the school, and the demon shimmered in behind her. Alexis whirled around, when she sensed it. She formed her own fireball and threw it at the demon, not before the demon threw an _Athame_ at her. It connected with her stomach, and she flamed back inside and landed in a heap on the floor of the DADA classroom.

Harry noticed the flames as Alexis came back in, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the _Athame_ sticking out of her stomach, "Carmela!" he shouted as he got up and ran to his cousin and best friend.

Alexis looked as Harry cradled her head in his lap, "Damn demons,"

Carmela orbed down and gasped as she saw Alexis' robes darkening with blood, "Harry, move away." the Elder knelt down, "This is going to hurt,"

"Just take the damn thing out," Alexis snapped then held her breathe as Carmela pulled the_Athame_out.

Carmela held her hands over Alexis' bleeding stomach, and Healed the wound, and robes.

Alexis gasped for breathe, and stood up.

"I hate demons wanting to kill me in order to take over the underworld," Alexis stated,

"A demon attacked here?" Carmela asked "and you didn't summon it?"

"Nope," Alexis answered, "I'm going back to my dorm, to look at the Book of Shadows." she left then.

"So much for a risk-free learning," Carmela stated, glaring at Umbridge. "Nice teacher you are, can't even save your own student." she orbs off.

Later that evening, Harry came back from his detention with Umbridge, Ron and Hermione were sitting on a couch by the fire. And Alexis had flamed in just before and was sitting on the floor crossed legged with the Book of Shadows in her arms,

"What's wrong with your hand?" Hermione asks 

"Nothing." Harry answers,

Alexis looks up as Harry hides his left hand under his book and shows Hermione, his right hand "Your other hand." She reaches up and grabs his left arm from under his book, and gasps there craved on his hand were the words, 'I must not tell lies'

"You've got to tell Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaims, 

"No. Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. Anyway, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction." Harry replies,

"Like Hell, I know he's been ignoring us, but he can't ignore this, even my sisters wouldn't ignore this," Alexis states. 

"Bloody hell, Harry, the woman's torturing you! If the parents knew about this..." Ron adds,

"Yeah, well I haven't got any of those, have I Ron?" Harry asks 

"Harry, you've got to report this! It's perfectly simple, you're being..." Hermione began 

"No, it's not! Hermione whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand." Harry interrupts 

Hermione exclaims, "Then help us to!"

Harry just gets up and walks away,

Alexis stood up too, "Harry James Potter Halliwell, you will not walk away from me!" she began to chase after her cousin. Having to resort to flaming, she flamed in front of him and grabbed his shoulder and flamed out.

They flamed into Alexis' common room,

"Sit!" She ordered "Don't make me call Paige to bring Piper and Phoebe over here to kick Umbridge's ass. Because I want to save that for myself,"

Harry sat down, "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand? You are more a Halliwell then I am, I've been your friend since first year, heck I've been your family all our lives, so trust me already," Alexis replies, "If I didn't walk out of that class, I would have the same thing on my hand,"

Harry just stared at her, not saying anything.

The months had passed, Alexis was concerned about Cole's deteriorating sanity, it seems that he wasn't coping well with his break up with Phoebe,

"Mermaids, insane humans with demonic powers, and mummies, Oh my." Alexis muttered, as she folded up Paige's last letter, and put in her pocket of her cloak, a lot has happened,

after class that evening, she went to her desk and got out a sheet of parchment and her quill and ink,

_Piper, _

_I agree with the not vanquishing demons in your last trimester, I hope I can flame home for the birth, because it wouldn't seem fair if I miss it, I'll see if Harry wants to come home too, but I doubt it, since We're planning a home birth, after all how would you explain the swirl orbs the baby will be born in, things have been, let's say difficult this year, I won't go into it right now, since the Ministry is overlooking the mail. _

_Love _

_Alexis, _

"So how is everyone?" a voice stated over her shoulder, she jump as she saw it was Draco,

"How did you get in here?" Alexis asks

"I knew the password, Charmed." Draco answers with his trademark smirk on his other wise handsome face.

"I'm going to smack that smirk right off your face, Ferret boy." Alexis snarled.

"Temper, yesh. I can't come see my own cousin?" Draco asked as he made himself at home in Alexis' common room.

"Kuari," Alexis calls, and her eagle-owl flapped over, she petted his crest before giving him the letter and he flew out the window. Alexis turns to Draco, "You know one of these days you're going to chose a side me or Voldy, and I will be forced to fight you and I won't enjoy it."

Draco just stared at her, "You do know, I'm on your side, I hate to admit it outloud but my father does need to go to Azkaban,"

"Good, be my spy then, when Umbridge tries to take over, you know that is why she was sent here for," Alexis replies

The next day, Alexis woke up with a cold, from sleeping with out covers on. She was sneezing and flaming at the same time, one sneeze and flaming later and she ended up in a very dark looking Hogwarts with about a million wands pointed at her.

"Oh snap." Alexis muttered.


	54. Chapter 54

'_Okay, What kind of weird world, did I sneeze myself into? Why is everyone dressed in Slytherin uniforms?_' Alexis thought as she backed up very slowly to the doors of the Great Hall. She felt that her magic was limited in whatever world this was, so she thought of someplace that was safe enough P3, and flamed out.

"Oh, major sneeze. Hey, who turned out the lights? And the heat?" Paige's voice asks, Alexis jumps in surprise, The door falls off its hinges and crashes to the floor. Paige looks out to an abandoned room where P3 once was. There is rubbish all over the floor and overturned furniture. She walks through the filthy room and shivers. She spots the P3 sign, broken and lying on the floor.

"I'm not the only one who sneezed herself into a different world?" Alexis asks as Paige turns around,

"Alexis? Why aren't you in school?" Paige asks,

"Caught a cold and somehow flamed myself in a different Hogwarts," Alexis answers, "And I was about three seconds away from having one of the Unforgivable Curses casted at me."

Paige and Alexis continues to walk around the room, stepping over rubbish.

"Leo! Leo!" Paige shouts,A pile of rubbish rustles and a homeless person climbs out from under it. Paige jumps. "Oh, god, you scared me."

"Who are you? Wh-what are you doing here?" the homeless person asks

"I could ask you the same thing." Alexis replies, then the homeless guy pulls out a knife and points it at Paige. "Hey, it's o-okay."

"This is my crib!" the homeless guy shouts,

"Your crib? This is my sisters' club. Knife! Knife!" Paige tries to summon the knife but nothing happens. "What the hell is wrong with my powers?" The bum attacks Paige and she flips him onto the ground. Frightened, he gets up and runs out of the club. "Leo!"

Leo orbs in and looks around.

"Damn it, where the hell have you been?" Paige asks

"Who are you?" Leo asks, then takes a good look at Alexis, his eyes widen in shock, "Alexis, you're alive."

Alexis blinked, "Yeah,"

"Are you kidding? You're not kidding. It's me, Paige, your sister in-law." Paigeasks

"Look, I don't know who you are, lady, and I don't have time for games. All hell is breaking loose out there, so if you don't mind..." Leo replies, "And I have no idea how you're back from the dead, Alexis."

"Have you lost your mind? Do you notice anything different?" Alexis asks, "And I never died, I have no idea what is going on here,"

"No, not really. So if you'll excuse me." Leo replies, He starts to orb out.

"Wait." Paige calls,Leo orbs back in. "Uh, I'm your charge too. How else could you have heard my call?" Leo realizes she's right. "Thank you. I just don't understand how all this could've happened."

Alexis stays silent trying to figure out how she could have died in this messed up world, when she was clearly alive. Letting Paige take charge.

"How what could've happened?" Leo asks

"This! Piper's club. It's totaled. Doesn't that strike you as the least bit odd?" Paige asks

"You know Piper?" Leo asks

"Of course. Leo, the club." Paige answers,

"What about it? It's been like this for over a year. Ever since Piper walked away from it, right after Prue and Alexis died." Leo explains,

"That is not true. The club is kicking ass. Michelle Branch was just playing here and I sneezed and then I or... orbed out. Maybe if I sneeze again." Paige states, She sneezes. "Did I orb?"

"Nope, which means, my powers are weakening because of the Power of Four not being together," Alexis realized,

"How do you know about orbing? And Piper?" Leo asks,

"Just take us to her. She'll figure all this out, she always does. Please. What have you got to lose?" Paigeasks

They take both of Leo's hands and they orb out.

Some where outside where there are overturned cars, tires, and barrels with fires inside. A dead body lays on the ground. Up on a hill, Leo, Paige, and Alexis orb in behind a large mound of dirt.

"What are we doing here?" Paige asks,

"Not a good place at all," Alexis stated.

"Shh, Piper's hunting." Leo answers,

A Lazarus Demon smokes in beside the body. He kneels down and smells the body.

"Hey!" Piper exclaims as she stands up on a large crate near by. She is wearing black, tight leather clothes, and is not pregnant. She freezes the Lazarus Demon and jumps down onto the ground. "Feeding time, huh?" She unfreezes just his head. "Knew you'd take the bait."

"What'd you do to me? Unfreeze me, witch." Lazarus Demon demanded,

"Sure, no problem. Just as soon as you tell me where I can find Shax." Piper replies,

Behind the mound of dirt.

"Shax? What's she talking about?" Paige asks

"We vanquished him already." Alexis finishes, before looking at Leo.

Nobody's vanquished Shax. Ever since he killed Prue and Alexis, Piper's been obsessed with getting revenge on him." Leo explains,

'_In this reality, I was killed by Shax along with Prue? This is way to weird._' Alexis thought

Down below.

"Go to hell." Lazarus Demon spats

"I'm already there." Piper replies, then blows up the Lazarus Demon and turns him into a pile of dust. She turns to leave. Paige and Alexis runs down the hill. Leo follows.

"Wait!" both Alexis and Paige shout

Piper turns around and gets ready to blow her up, then freezes when she sees Alexis,

"Piper, don't!" Leo exclaims,

"Oh my god, you're not pregnant anymore." Paige states in disbelief

"Nice outfit, I got to remember get me one of those." Alexis comments,

"Who are you? Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asks "And how are you alive, Lexi?"

"don't know," Alexis shrugs,

"It's me, your sister, Paige." Paige replies,

"Look, if this is some lame attempt from the Elders to try and lure me back, you can forget it. Tell them to shove it because I have no loyalties to them anymore, and I don't have any to you." Piper states, "Alexis is dead and I don't who that is but she's not my sister."

"Hey! That's no way to speak to your husband." Paigescolded

"We're divorced. Have been for a while." Leoexplains,

"Okay, what bizarre world have we sneezed we way into? You two are married and you're expecting, a magical child no less. And you, you're not La Femme Nikita. You're a Charmed One. You don't mind kicking ass when you have to, but otherwise, you'd rather be hanging out with your sisters, baking cookies or knitting booties." Paige replies,

"And I'm not dead, I just started my fifth year at Hogwarts, which by the way this bizarre world is nothing but Slytherins." Alexis adds

"Knitting booties? Clearly you don't know me at all." Piper replies with a laugh

"Oh, yeah? Well, how come I know you didn't really vanquish the Lazarus demon?" Paige asks

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks

"As a breed, they resurrect. The only way to keep their remains down is to bury them in a cemetery." Paige replies, and Alexis nods,Piper starts to walk off. "Please, stay."

The pile of dust on the ground resurrects into the Lazarus Demon.

"Piper!" Leoshouts as the Lazarus Demon picks up a long pipe and throws it at Piper. She ducks and blows him up. "How did you know that was gonna happen?"

"Because we've fought him before in the real world." Alexis replies

"What do you mean we?" Piper asks

"We. Me, you, Lexi, Phoebe. Your sisters. Oh, god, this is getting me no where. Just orb me to Phoebe." Paige replies,

"I can't go to the manor anymore, it's forbidden." Leo replies,

"What? Fine, I'll do it myself. But when I fix this, you owe me." Paige states, She storms off.

Alexis looks between Paige and her Piper's alternative reality twin,

"Just go check with the Elders, to prove our story is true, Piper I suggest you find a cemetery " Alexis stated before turning on her heel, "Paige, wait up!"

Alexis and Paige went to the manor, there were demons everywhere, they spot Phoebe and walked though the crowd after her. Into the kitchen,

"Phoebe." Paige greets,Phoebe quickly puts out the cigarette and coughs. She turns to Paige, and her eyes widen at the sight of one of her dead sisters "You don't recognize me. That's okay, Piper didn't either."

"yeah, yeah, what are you doing back from the dead," Alexis stated rolling her eyes.

"Piper? You know Piper? How is she?" Phoebeasks

"She's, uh, different. Look, We don't have a lot of time so I'm just gonna drop this on you. I am your long lost sister Paige. I know, it sounds crazy but it's true. We're all sisters in the real world." Paige explains

"Guards!" Phoebe shouts,

"Look, I don't know how he did it, but Cole somehow switched realities in his twisted attempt to get you back. We somehow slipped through the cracks and landed here, I don't know how either. But I need your help in order to turn things back to the way they're supposed to be." Paige explains,

Darryl walks in.

"You called?" Darryl asks emotionlessly

"Darryl, hi." Paige greets,

"Get rid of her." Phoebe orders

Darryl walks over to Paige and Alexis and grabs their arms.

"No, what are you doing?" Paige asks

"What bodyguards do." Phoebe answers

Paige grabs a frying pan and hits Darryl over the head, knocking him out. Phoebe picks up a knife and points it at Paige and Alexis.

"Phoebe, I know you better than you know yourself right now, in your heart of hearts, you know you are not meant to be with Cole. In this other life you are free of him and you're happy." Alexis states, but Darryl wakes up and grabs his gun. Paige and Alexis hears him and runs outside as Darryl fires. Darryl follows.

Outside. Paige and Alexis runs down the driveway with Darryl following.

"Leo! Leo!" Paige calls then trips and rolls down the driveway. Darryl points his gun.

"Leo!" Alexis shouts as she stands in front of Paige.

Leo orbs in. Darryl recognizes Leo. Leo orbs out with Alexis, and Paige, and Darryl shoots.

Leo orbs in with Paige and Alexis in a cemetery.

"Thanks, that was cutting it a little close, don't you think?" Paige asks

"You're lucky I came at all." Leo answers

"I'm lucky? You're lucky. Without us, we're all screwed. We're the only ones who can fix this thing." Paige replies

"Oh, yeah?" Leo asks

"Oh, god, it's just so weird. Cole living at the manor, all those demons we vanquished wandering around alive. Wait a second, if the demons are alive then that means all the innocents we saved are... dead." Alexis gasps,

"Not just the innocents, Lexi." Leo replies

"What are you talking about?" Paige asks then looks around. "What are we doing here?"

Leo turns to a grave marker. Paige looks down. It reads PAIGE MATTHEWS - BORN 1977 DIED 2001.

"After you left, I went and checked with the Elders. They confirmed your story that there was in fact another sister. Only they didn't know until it was too late, until after the Source had already had you killed." Leo explains, "Also it turns out, that our Alexis didn't die, she renounced both sides of magic and left and faked her death, she's living somewhere in eastern Europe, with Carmela who clipped her wings."

"This really sucks." Paige states,

"I agree, I would never do that." Alexis agrees.

"Well, it explains why none of us knew you. We never got a chance to meet you." Leo states,

"So, what, you believe me now?" Paige asks

"I'm not sure what I believe. The fact is you both are here and you're not supposed to be." Leo replies

"Okay, so we've established the fact that I am here, how come I don't have my powers?" Paige asks

"Because you're not living your life anymore. You're living hers. You must have taken over our Paige's life in this reality, or at least, the life she would have lived had she not been killed. Since she never met her sisters..." Leo answers

"The Power of Four never got back together and I never got my powers. Lucky me." Paige finishes

"Luckier than you think maybe. If you hadn't sneezed when you did and orbed and flamed into the neutral plane, nobody would've ever known." Leo explains,

"Cole would've. He's the one behind this. He altered reality to eliminate me and get Phoebe back. But it's not working. She hates him as much in this reality as she does in ours. The problem is she's trapped here." Paige replies

"Your reality sounds a lot better than this one. Not just for Phoebe. So, uh, how can I help you two get it back?" Leo asks

"we need our sisters." Paige answers,

"Well, maybe we can start with three and go from there." Piper's voice spoke up

Paige and Alexis turns to see Piper approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asks

"Burying the Lazarus Demon. I figured if you were right about that, you were probably right about everything else as well." Piper answers

Paige and Alexis smile.

They got back to P3 to plan out how to get Phoebe back.

"So you say the club is still pretty successful in this alleged other reality of yours?" Piper asks

"Not alleged, it's real, and it's really good." Alexis replies,

"Oh, yeah? Am I a millionaire?" Piper

"No, not that good. Listen, if we wanna get this place back to how it used to be, we really oughta..." Paige answers,

Piper interrupts"How is it that we don't know about you? That we had another sister?"

"Half-sister, apparently." Leo supplies,

"Right. Cliff notes version. Our mum had an affair with her Whitelighter Sam, but because the whole witch-Whitelighter rule thing, they had to give me up at birth. But when the Elders realized they needed me to remake the Charmed Ones, they tossed out that stupid rule. Which as far as I'm concerned, paved the way for you and Leo to be able to keep your baby." Paige explains,

"Well, how pregnant am I exactly?" Piper asks

"Phoebe and I are practicing to be your midwives as we speak. We're preparing for the big home birth." Paige replies

"I've already gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore to go home in February." Alexis adds,

"Home birth? You're nuts. I'd never agree to that. I wouldn't give birth unless it was in..." Piper asks

Paige interrupts "A hospital. Yeah, yeah, you keep saying the same thing in any reality. Hey, who else but a sister would know that?"

"We must be pretty close then, the four of us?" Piperasks "Like Phoebe, Lexi and I were with Prue."

Paige and Alexis nods.

"Yeah, close enough to have avenged Prue's death together." Paige states.

"This Cole of yours must have cast a pretty powerful spell to do all of this. But if we vanquish him, the spell should automatically reverse itself." Piper replies,

"Right, except for we already tried to vanquish him, he's become invincible in our world." Paige replies

"Yes, but we're not in your world, you're in ours, so is he. So if you've assumed our Alexis' and Paige's life, he must've assumed Balthazar's." Leo explains,

"Yeah, he would've." Paige replies,

"Did you guys try to vanquish Belthazar ever?" Piper asks

"No, but you and Prue almost tried. You guys had a vanquishing potion, right?" Paige asks

"How do you know that?" Piper asks

"Book of Shadows. Also says that it needs a piece of his flesh to make it work." Paige answers,

"That's right, it did." Leo agrees

"Alright then." Piper pulls out a knife. "Let's go hunting."

Alexis and Piper managed to get into the house without Leo, or the demons noticing.

"Phoebe, wait." Cole's voice sounds,Piper and Alexis turns the corner and stands in front of Cole. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me here as well," Alexis growled.

"Saving our sister." Piper answers then uses her power and send him flying backward with a blast. He falls to the floor. "Now!"

Leo orbs in with Paige. Paige is holding the knife.

"You." Cole growls

"Surprise." Paige greets She quickly goes to Cole and slices a piece of flesh of his hand. He yells in pain. Paige moves back to Piper and Cole. Phoebe runs down the hallway.

"Piper." Phoebe whispers as Cole gets up and an energy ball forms in his hand. "No!" She grabs Cole's arm and the energy ball disappears.

"Get us outta here." Piper orders

Leo orbs out with Piper, Alexis, and Paige back to P3. They had gathered potion makings.

"Toadflax, toadflax. Did Leo get the toadflax?" Paige asksPiper hands her some toadflax. "Thank you. And we need a dash of cardamom, a pinch of carrot seeds... Hey, where's the mandrake root already?"

"I'm impressed, you really know this stuff." Piper states

"Of course I do, I learn from the best. I learn from you." Paige replies,

"We both did, I learned not to mix wrong items together," Alexis adds, as she ran her fingers though her purple strips,

Leo orbs in. "Mandrake root."

"Alright, toss it in." Paige replies then Leo puts the mandrake root in the pot. "Alright, now all we need... stand back."

Piper, Alexis, and Leo take a step backward. Paige throws in the flesh and the potion explodes.

"Good memory." Piper states

"Is that it? Is it ready?" Leo asks

"Ready as it'll ever be. Can't guarantee it'll work though." Paige answers,

"Well, we're only gonna get once chance at it. Cole has to know why we needed his flesh. He'll be waiting." Alexis states,

"What about Phoebe?" Leoasks

"We get her out first so that he can't hurt her." Piper replies asPaige bottles the potion. "Ready, sis?"

At the manor. Dining room. Piper, Paige, Alexis and Leo pop their heads around the corner from the kitchen.

"Anything?" Paige asks

"No." Piper replies,

"Okay, come on." Alexis states, They walk into the hall. Phoebe rushes down the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here? You have to leave now." Phoebe asks

"Where's Cole?" Piper asks

Cole walks into the empty parlor. "Right here." He throws an energy ball across the room, hitting Piper, Alexis, Paige and Leo. It knocks them to the floor.

"No!" Phoebe exclaims and runs to their side. Cole flicks his fingers and the potion flies across the room and into his hand. "What did you do to them?"

"Exactly what they were gonna do to me." Cole answers,

Paige reaches over to touch Piper's hand. Alexis takes Paige's other hand

"She's still alive, grab her hand." Paigestates

"What?" Phoebeasks

"I don't know how you got here, Alexis or you Paige. But if it's any consolation, I know exactly where I'm gonna bury you. Right next to yourself." Cole states,

"Grab her hand." Paige orders,

Phoebe touches Piper's hand and a light shines down on them, Alexis glows a bright blue color as well, Cole throws an energy ball at them and it rebounds off the light. The light vanishes and Phoebe, Alexis and Paige stand up.

"The Power of Four." Phoebestates

"That's us. Potion!" The potion orbs into Paige's hand. "I do hate long goodbyes." She goes to throw the potion but Phoebe stops her.

"No!" Phoebe exclaims,She takes the potion off of Paige.

"Phoebe, are you crazy? Throw it before he shimmers out." Alexis asks

"She's not gonna throw it. Are you?" Cole asks

"Throw the potion." Paige replies,

"We've been through so much together, haven't we? Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together." Cole states,

"I don't think so." Phoebe replies, she throws the potion at Cole and he explodes and is vanquished. Suddenly, the room starts spinning around. The room stops spinning and Paige and Alexis appears. She looks around.

"Oh, please, god, tell me We're back." Paige states

Pregnant Piper walks in wearing her pajamas and holding a tub of ice-cream.

"Oh, there you are. Where'd you orb to?" Piper asks then looks at Alexis, "Why aren't you in school"

"Piper. Are you pregnant?" Paige asks

"Yeah. Where you been?" Piper asks

Paige and Alexis exclaims, "Oh!"

They gives Piper a hug.

"Where have you been? What happened to your clothes?" Piper asks

"Time must have continued moving on in this reality too." Paige states

Alexis' eyes widen, "That means, I'm in trouble." She flames back to Hogwarts, and gets detention from Professor McGonagall for being late to Transfiguration class.

DarkPirestess66: This was Centennial Charmed, so I don't own it.


	55. Chapter 55

Alexis, Harry, Draco, who apologized to Hermione for all the times he called her a mudblood, though it wasn't a public apology, Ron, Hermione, Cedric were in Alexis' common room, the next night after Alexis and Paige's encounter with their alternative lives or lack of life in Paige's case.

"Let me get this straight, you went to another reality where everyone was a Slytherin?" Draco asks, as he lounged on a couch, Alexis was sitting different couch with her feet in Cedric's lap,

"Yeah, that's about right, my alternative twin renounced her powers when Prue was killed, and faked her own death." Alexis explains, "Well the good news is, we don't have to worry about Cole anymore."

"Why, I don't like it," Hermione stated

"He straddled two worlds just like Paige and I did, but he wasn't invincible there. Cole's not coming back, ever." Alexis replies, "I'll miss him though, he was a good sparring partner, he thought me and Phoebe everything we know about the martial arts."

"Okay, well I have a class to get too, see ya guys later," Draco stated, then got up and left.

"So how exactly is he on our side?" Harry asked after Draco left.

"Being related to someone who can change multiples of futures can really make a difference." Alexis replied, "he's my own personal spy, but once out of this room, we're back to hating each others guts, got it."

"Got it." answers the other three.

The following weekend, Alexis, Harry seeing if Hagrid was back, which he wasn't, they saw the same creature that was pulling the carriages the first night back, but it was flying this time.

'Care for a lesson in magical creatures," Alexis suggests before heading into the forest.

Harry just shrugged and followed after her.

They came upon Luna, she turned toward them, when she heard them coming, "Hello, Harry Potter, Alexis Halliwell."

Alexis looks down and saw that Luna didn't have any shoes on, "Your feet. Aren't they cold?"

"Bit." Luna answers, "Unfortunately, all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargles are behind it."

"What are they?" Harry asks, looking at the skeleton horse creatures.

"They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle really but people avoid them because they're a bit—" Luna answers,

"Different. But why can't the others see them?" Harry asks,

"They can only be seen by people who've seen death." Luna answers,

"So you've known someone who's died then?" Alexis asks, she thought about everyone she has seen die, Andy, and all the Innocents they couldn't save, the last one that Cedric and Harry witnessed could have given the sight of the Thestrals

"My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch but she did like to experiment and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine." Luna explains

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized

"Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got Dad. We both believe you by the way." Luna stated but when Harry or Alexis doesn't respond she continued "That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and you fought him and the Ministry and the _Prophet_ are conspiring against you two, Cedric and Dumbledore."

"Thanks. It seems you're about the only ones that do." Harry states

"I don't think that's true." Luna replies, "But I suppose that's how he wants you two to feel,

"What do you mean?" Harry asks,

Alexis knelt down and stared at one of the baby Thestrals, it seemed so cute once you get back the evil looking part.

"Well, If I were You-Know-Who, I'd want you both to feel cut off from everyone else because if it's just you two alone, you're not as much of a threat."

Alexis and Harry thought about this,

the next morning at breakfast, Harry and Alexis walked over.

"Do you ever stop eating?" asks Hermione,

"What, I'm hungry?" Ron replied thought a mouthful of sausage.

"Harry, Lexi." Hermione greeted

"Can we join you?" Alexis asks

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asks, the students gather outside the Great Hall and watch.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." Professor McGonagall answers,

"So silly of me but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom..." Umbridge states then takes a step up on the stairs "Minerva."

"Not at all," Professor McGonagall replies and does the same "_Dolores._. Merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and, by extension, the Minister," Umbridge whispers "himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?" Professor McGonagall asks as she takes a step down

Umbridge turns and finds the students staring at the two of them, "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action"

the next night, Filch nailed something on the wall above the Great Hall. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three: Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

Alexis was getting angry at Umbridge and Fudge for not seeing sense,

one day during potions class, Umbridge came in to interview Snape in front of his class,

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Post, is that correct?" Umbridge asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"Yes." Snape replies monotoned.

"But you were unsuccessful?" Umbridge asks

"Obviously." Snape answers,

Ron chuckled under his breathe, Alexis found her lips hard pressed as she tried to stop from giggling. Snape hit Ron on the back of his head with a book.

That after noon, a group of students watched Fred and George play with one of there new no-heat fireworks, only to have Umbridge come up and spoil the fun. More decrees were nailed up, no music during studying, when Alexis' bristled at,

even in Choir practice was dull now that they couldn't properly rehearse. One after noon, Alexis, Harry, and Cedric came around the corner.

"Cho. What's going on?" Harry asks as he saw Cho.

"It's Professor Trelawney." Cho answers,

the students gathered around the courtyard where Filch was carrying out the Professor's trucks,

Carmela orbed down, and her eyes widen, she orbed back into Hogwarts and appeared into Dumbledore's office to tell him to stop Umbridge.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home." Trelawney stated as she choked back tears, "You can't do this,"

"Actually, I can." Umbridge replies.

Carmela orbed back and went to hug Trelawney who was crying along with McGonagall.

"Something you'd like to say?" Umbridge asks McGonagall and Carmela.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say." McGonagall replies, then shushed the crying Trelawney,

Carmela glared openly at Umbridge, "If I wasn't a pacifist and Elder; I would beat you to a bloody pulp."

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and the Headmaster came walking out.

"Professor McGonagall, Carmela, might I ask you two to escort Sybil back inside?" Dumbledore asks

Carmela nods, and waves her hand at Sybil's bags and the orb back into the divination classroom. "Sybil, dear. This way."

as they were heading back inside, Sybil touched Dumbledore's hand, "Thank you,"

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23 as enacted by the minister-" Umbridge began.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." Dumbledore interrupts

"For now." Umbridge stated.

Dumbledore looked around at the students, before turning around, "Don't you all have studying to do?"

Harry ran off to get Dumbledore's attention and was ignored.

Alexis walked up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Let's go to my common room,"

Cedric, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alexis went to the Warren Dorm,

"That foul, evil, old Gargoyle." Hermione stated "We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s in Cedric's case."

"She's taking over the entire school." Alexis adds.

The radio was on, "_Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority_"

Harry turned up the volume on the radio,

"_Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black._" Fudge's voice stated.

Alexis went over and turned off the radio, "if I hear one more word about my father..."

"Harry. Alexis." Sirius' voice spoke

"Sirius." Harry greeted as all five of them turned toward the fireplace where Sirius' head was there.

"Dad." Alexis greeted

"What are you doing here?" asks Harry

"Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?" Sirius asks,

"Dad, I'm a half breed in the magical worlds," Alexis replies. "She's not letting us use magic at all."

"Well, I'm not surprised." Sirius states. "The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron asks "What does he think we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

"What am I doing, getting the other Charmed Ones to back Dumbledore up?" Alexis asks,

"That's exactly what he thinks." Sirius answers, "That Dumbledore is assembling his own force to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you four this, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well, what can we do?" Harry asks

"Someone's coming." Sirius warns, "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." his face faded from the fire.

Thunder crashed in the distance, Hermione looked out the window.

"He really is out there, isn't he?" She asks "We've got able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will." Hermione turned around and looked at both Alexis and Harry.

The first Hogsmeade weekend arrived,

"This is mad. Who'd want to be taught by us?" Alexis asks "We're nutters, remember?"

"Look on the bright side: You two can't be any worse than old toad face." Ron replies,

"Thanks, Ron." Harry replies.

"I'm here for you, mate." Ron stated.

The five went to the Hog's Head.

"Who's suppose to be meeting us, then?" asks Alexis

"Just a couple of people." Hermione answers, she opens the door of the Hog's head, it was broken down and the bar keep and a goat inside.

"Lovely spot." Ron commented.

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track." Hermione answers

a few seconds later, they and the couple of people which turned out to be more then twenty were sitting in an corner of room.

Hermione stood up. " Um... Hi! You all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" Zacharias asks, Alexis bristled. 

"Why. Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot." Ron 

Zacharias nods towardHarry, Alexis, and Cedric "So they say." 

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione replies, 

"So Dumbledore says because they said! The point is, where's the proof?" Zacharias asks

"Proof? You want proof, my shield is permanently disfigured with green from taking the Killing Curse for the second time in my life" Alexis snaps, "If you're not willing to listen to reason, you might as well clear out now. 

Harry stood up, and whispered to Hermione, "C'mon, Hermione, let's go. They're just here because they think We're some sort of freaks."

"Harry, wait!" Hermione calls as Harry was about to leave. 

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" Luna asks 

"Yes. I've seen it." Hermione replies, "Alexis can too," 

"Blimey, Harry, Lexi! I didn't know you both could do that!" Dean exclaims, 

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville spoke up. 

"It's true." Ginny agrees,

"Third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron states 

"And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Cedric stated. 

"Wait... look, it all sounds _great_ when you say it like that. But the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help..." Harry replies,

"He's just being modest." Hermione states, 

"No, Hermione, I'm not." Harry snaps,

Alexis clears her throat, and stood up, "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching an Innocent die right before your eyes... you don't know what that's like."

everyone looked down once Alexis' speech was over, knowing that what she saw was true.

"You're right, Lexi, we don't. That's why we need your and Harry's help. Because if we're having any chance at beating...Voldemort." Hermione 

"He's really back?" Nigel states, 

Harry nods

"Voldemort will recruit demons in his army, I have faced countless demons before school, during school, and I will continue to face them after school is over. But I don't want Voldemort to be the Source of All Evil." Alexis states, "I'll be first on the list of names for our Defense Against the Dark Arts meetings,"

Everyone signed after Alexis, for Dumbledore's Army.

As they were walking though the bridge back to Hogwarts grounds,

"Right. First we've got to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry states,

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny suggests 

"It's too small." Alexis answers 

"The Forbidden Forest?" Hermione suggests

"Not bloody likely!" Ron replies, 

"Harry, Lexi, what happens if Umbridge does find out? Ginny asks 

"Who cares? I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules." Hermione answers, 

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron asks

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today." Cedric stated with his arm around Alexis, 

"What's that?" Harry asks 

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Alexis teased. They entered the courtyard, when Alexis spoke up, "Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up with couple of possibilities of places we can practice."

"We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us." Harry adds

"Will do," the others agrees.

Little did they know that Umbridge was looking down at them, the next day there was a new Educational Decree on the wall: All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled.

Over the next few days, Neville found the Room of Requirement.

"You've done it, Neville. You found the Room of Requirement." Hermione stated, the very next day.

"The what?" Ron asks

"It's also known at the Come and Go Room." Alexis replies, "The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs."

"So say you really needed to toilet..." Ron replies,

"Charming, Ronald. But, yes, that is the general idea." Alexis states.

"It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back." Harry replies.

The next school evening, Dumbledore's Army met and began their real Defense Lessons. They formed two lines, with Alexis watching from a distance,

Neville went first and used the disarming charm, and it sent his wand flying backwards causing everyone to duck.

"I'm hopeless." Neville stated.

Alexis walks up with her wand out, "No, you're not. Harry you mind if I take this?"

"Go ahead." Harry replies.

"You're just flourishing your wand to much. Try it like this. _Expelliarmus_." Alexis explains, then disarms the dummy.

While they were in Umbridge's class, Alexis had free period and she confided in Carmela that they were being sneaky and having these meetings, which Carmela agrees to help make lesson plans.

At the next meeting, it was Harry turn.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's a wizard's bread and butter, really." Harry explained. "So come on, then, Lexi. Give it your best shot."

Alexis smirked, "Alright." she flicked her wand, "_Stupefy!_" and Harry was sent flying backwards. "Did I forget to mention that my wand in more powerful then anyone else's because of the two cores?"

Next it was Ron and Hermione's turn. Hermione stunned Ron

Fred owned George one Sickle.

"Thank you," George states

"Shut up." Fred replies.

Ron came up to them, "I let her to that. It's good manners, isn't it?"

"Keep telling yourself that Ron," Alexis states walking over.

"It was completely intentional." Ron replies.

The next week, Educational Decree 82 came out. All students will summit to questioning about suspected illegal activities.

Everyone was being questioned, normally when it would be Alexis' turn, Carmela just had to have her to vanquish a demon that was running rampage. Which was really a lie.

Alexis tutored Neville in the disarming charm, "Now, Focus on a fixed point and try again."

"_Expelliarmus_" Neville casts, but nothing happens.

The next meeting was about the Floating Charms.

"Very Good, Keep your concentration." Harry stated.

One evening, Alexis, Fred, George were hiding behind a statue watching Filch eat some of the puking pistils,

and a new decree was issued,

Alexis read it, while standing next to Draco. Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in the high inquisitor's office.

"Join it, Draco." Alexis hisses, "I want to know everything that bitch is planning."

the next few weeks covered a variety of subjects, the meetings focused on disarming and stunning.

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: believing in yourself." Harry stated as he and Alexis went around helping their fellow students.

"Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: students." Alexis adds

"if they can do it, why not us?" Harry asks

in one of sessions, Alexis was very impressed by Ginny's rather powerful use of the Reductor Curse.

The last meeting before the holidays, Alexis smiled when Neville finally was able to preform the Disarming Charm.

"Fantastic, Neville. Well done, man." Alexis cheers.

Alexis, Cedric, Hermione, Ron and Harry stood together in front of the others,

"So that's it for this lesson, now, we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great, great, work." Harry stated.

Everyone was leaving all but Alexis, as she walked toward the father end of the wall. When Fred and George stops her,

"We've been thinking, we could always slip Umbridge some Puking Pastilles or Fever Fudge. They give you massive, pus-filled boils-" George stated.

Alexis looked in between them, her mind was thinking of why she could see a large Triquetra forming on the wall behind them, "Sounds great, guys. Would you excuse me?"

After Fred and George left, a bright light appeared where the Triquetra was forming and a teenage girl came out sliding and following her were demons.

The girl raised her hands and the demons froze. She looked back at Alexis and smiled, "Some help please,"

Alexis blinked and raised her own hands and let lose a torrent of flames vanquishing the demons.

When the light faded, Alexis stood with her hands on her hips, giving a very Piper like glare, "Who are you?"

"Nymphadora, I'm from the future." the girl introduced herself, "I think I miscalculated my timing just a bit."

DarkPriestess66: Guess who this Nymphadora is, no she's not Nymphadora Tonks. She was named after her though.


	56. Chapter 56

DarkPriestess66 says, Nymphadora isn't Piper's kid, so try and guess again.

Later that night, Nymphadora or Lynx as she demanded to be called, shot up in bed. "It's starting," she got out of her bed that was magically conjured in Alexis' dorm, since she was sorted into the Warren Dorm, after carefully explaining to Dumbledore that she was from the future without having to reveal anything. She was sorted in Dumbledore's office to avoid questions from the other students.

She went over to Alexis, and just stared at her for a few minutes, before shaking her awake,

"Wha?" Alexis muttered.

"Wake Up, Something wrong with Harry!" Lynx exclaimed,

Alexis was fully awake now, and out of bed pulling on her housecoat over her nightgown, and she and Lynx hurried down the stairs, and found Ron and Professor McGonagall leading Harry to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What's going on with him," Alexis hisses at Lynx,

"He's been having very vivid dreams about Voldy," Lynx answers back in a hiss, "I'll explain more later,"

They reached Dumbledore's office, along with the other Weasleys. Lynx's eyes shined with unshed tears when she looked at the twins, her mind going back toward someone she rather not dwell on.

Lynx shook her head once Alexis tried to go over to Harry, "leave him be, he needs to do this,"

Dumbledore had his back turned "In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?"

"Neither. It was like I...Will you please just tell me what's happening?" Harry asks

Alexis looks over at Lynx, who she had a suspicion about being a Halliwell, when she used active powers.

Dumbledore walked over to a portrait of some wizard, "Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people."

the wizard nods and got up from his chair and left.

"Sir." Harry stated.

"Phineas." Dumbledore went to the next portrait, Alexis and Lynx knew at once that this person was a member of the Black Family. "You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey."

Everard returned, "They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

"Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to-" Dumbledore sighed in relief.

"Look at me!" Harry shouted. "What's happening to me?"

Snape came in the office then, "You wished to see me, headmaster?"

Lynx saw him and her k-9 teeth elongated, like she was going to transfigure herself. Alexis saw this and grabbed a hold of Lynx's arms and pinioned them to Lynx's sides.

"Stop it." Alexis hisses,

"Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even til morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable." Dumbledore replies.

Snape dragged Harry out of the room.

Alexis and Lynx watched as the Weasley children went by Portkey. Then went back to the common room, lucky them that the holidays were started the next day.

Alexis sat on the couch with a one of the throw pillows clutched in her arms, "What's going on with Harry,"

Lynx sighed and looked up at Alexis, she felt the sudden need to fling herself into the other teen's arms, like she would have done countless times before with her mother. But she shook her head to clear it of the dreams of what once was. "It appears there is a connection between the Dark Lord's and Harry's minds. Whether he is, as yet, aware of this connection is for the moment unclear. Pray he remains ignorant."

Alexis paled at the thought of Voldemort reading Harry's mind, "You mean if he knows about it then, he'll be able to read Harry's mind?"

"Read it, control it, unhinge it. In this time's past it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally kill them." Lynx replies, "I've read all about this war that is going on, in history books and another He-Who-Must-Be stopped fancies with the idea as well."

"Okay, well enough on stuff I can't deal with right now, what can you tell me about yourself?" Alexis asks

Lynx looks up, "I was born in San Fransisco, on April 16th, can't tell my birth year because that would give to much away, My mom would skin my hide if she knew I went back in time. Heck she even knew I went Hogwarts to come back to this timeline, she wouldn't let me hear the end of it, I have two older cousins, I don't like the first older one to much, but I'm really close to second one, we're almost like siblings, except he's 22 and I'm 16. yes, I have active powers from my mother's side of the family, but I can't use a wand. In my timeline. Hogwarts is open to both sides of magic. So any spell you can do with a wand, I can do with my hands."

"What year did you come from?" Alexis, fighting going to sleep.

"that's easy, I came from the year, 2025," Lynx laughed,

"What was with the losing your cool, back in Dumbledore's office." Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't really completed my Animagus form, so when I get really angry, I start to transfigure unless someone stops me. Like you did." Lynx answers, sheepishly, before looking down at her nails, "I don't have anywhere to go after this school year is over or at Christmas either, could I come with you?"

Alexis felt in her heart that this teen, didn't have much love or friends in her future, something was wrong with the world she came from, but what?

"Of course, you can. Even Hermione is coming with us. I see no reason for you not to." Alexis answers, biting her lip in way to suggest she wanted to comfort the girl. But she didn't know where these feelings were coming from.

It was Christmas Holiday and Alexis, who will spend the weekend at the manor was at number 12 _Grimmauld Place with Hermione, Harry, Lynx, who was having rapports over the house for some odd reasons, and Sirius, _

_Children outside were having snowball fights, while inside, a miniature Santa Clause rode around on a broomstick, "Ho, Ho, Ho. Merry Christmas." it stated. _

_"Here we go," Mrs Weasley announced as she wheeled in Mr. Weasley "Daddy's back." _

_the children clapped, _

_Lynx lowered her eyes to the table, at the Weasley family, she knew that this family would soon be broken apart. Not that it wasn't already because Percy Weasley wasn't there. _

_Alexis looked over at Lynx, the teen has tears forming. "What's wrong?" _

_everyone looked over at Alexis and Lynx, when the first teenager spoke. _

_"Nothing, this reminds me of what I used to have with my family, everyone together before The Great Tragedy__happened." Lynx replies. She knew it hasn't happened yet, but wasn't there a way to save her aunt before she dies? _

_"Sit down, everybody, sit down. That's it. Now, presents." Molly announced changing the subject. She handed out presents to everyone including Lynx. _

_Lynx stared at her gift, she didn't know that she would be getting anything. _

_"I wrote to Mrs. Weasley the night you came here, don't worry you can trust them to keep the secret." Alexis explains, _

_"And a nice big box for Ron." Mr. Weasley stated._

_"Big box for you. And..." Mrs. Weasley agrees before passing Fred and George their gifts, and not getting the right twin. "Fred and George. Come on, open up. I want to see your faces." _

_Alexis opened her gift and pulled out a pair of kitted mitts and a scarf, _

_Lynx opened hers and pulled out a sweater, with the animal, she taken her nickname from. _

_Ron got a vest with the letter R on it. "Yes." _

_"Try in on." Mrs Weasley urged. _

_Everyone got clothes, Harry came in. _

_"Come on, then, everybody. Let's clear this away." Molly stated then Harry walks in, "Oh, Harry, Harry. There you are." she walked over and gave him a hug "Happy Christmas." _

_"Thank you." replies Harry_

_"Lovely to have you with us," Molly stated. _

_"Thank you," Harry replies again. _

Everyone was settling down to eat supper,

"A Christmas Toast. To Mr. Harry Potter without whom I would not be here." Mr. Weasley stated. "Harry."

"Harry." the rest agrees.

"Harry," Sirius states.

"Happy Christmas, Dad." Alexis stated as she got up from her seat and went over to him, and hugged and kissed his cheek. Sirius hugged her back before pulling out a neatly wrapped package from his pocket and handing it to his daughter.

Alexis looked up as she opened the gift, inside the box lay necklace, with a blue stone on the with what appeared to be a jungle cat holding it, "Dad, it's beautiful."

"It was your mother's" Sirius explained with the ghost of sadness in his eyes.

Lynx coughed and looked at Alexis, Alexis looked back and Lynx was mouthing the words Summoning Spell.

Alexis gasped and smacked her forehead, "I forgot yours and Harry's presents upstairs, Lynx, would you help me?"

"I don't mind," Lynx replies,

the two girls left the room and went upstairs.

Alexis turned to her, "I didn't really get Sirius anything you know that right."

"Yes, that is why I thought of the Summoning Spell, what better way then to summon three spirits for the Holidays." Lynx replied as she went around to gather the white candles, she needed. After the candles were lit.

Alexis and Lynx joined hands, and Alexis gasped as she felt the blood magic connection flare to life. Lynx was a Halliwell, but whose daughter was she?'

_Hear these words _

_hear my cry _

_Spirits from the _

_other side _

_Come to me I _

_summon thee _

_Cross now the Great Divide_

three sets of white lights appears in the circle of candles, materializing into Evangeline Black nee Brooks, James and Lily Potter.

"Alexis, oh my Alexis," Evangeline cried as she rushed out of the circle and became corporal, hugging her daughter.

"Mama." Alexis replies as she hugged,

"Eve, who is this girl?" Lily asks

Evangeline turned around and pulled Alexis in front of her, "Your goddaughter, you silly woman."

"Morgana?" James gasps

"Yes, but my name's Alexis Portia Morgana Black-Halliwell now,"

"You wouldn't be related to Penny, Patty, and Prue Halliwell, are you?" Lily asks, "Ever since we crossed over we met them, and I found out the truth."

"Yes, I'm related to them, Penny is my grams, Patty is my spirit-mom, and Prue's my sister." Alexis explains, her voice cracking on Prue's name. "Step out of the circle of candles, I have some people, who would like to see you,"

"I'll wait up here with them, you go make the two close their eyes." Lynx suggests,

Alexis skipped out of the room and went back into the kitchen,

"I couldn't wrap your gifts, if you would close your eyes, they will be here shortly," Alexis announced.

"They?" asks Ginny

"Yeah, rather large presents." Alexis replies, "So close your eyes, Harry don't make me take your glasses from you,"

Sirius and Harry both closed their eyes,

"Alright Lynx, bring them in." Alexis shouted up the stairs. Then she went to stand next to her father,

Evangeline walked in first and went over Sirius and kissed his cheek,

Sirius opened his eyes and fell out of his chair, "Evangeline! What? How?"

"Power of a Charmed daughter, my love." Evangeline laughed, as she sat down next her husband, "I've missed you."

"Don't forget about us too" James' voice called out,

Harry felt his heart stop, then looked at his parents then glared at Alexis, "This is personal gain."

"Is not. I did this for you and Dad." Alexis replies, sticking out her tongue.

Lynx laughed at Alexis, "You haven't changed one bit." then realized what she said and slapped her hands over her mouth.

"She knows you, Alexis," James states after hugging Harry,

"Really well," Lily adds,

"Are you my niece?" Alexis asks "I felt the connection between us, the blood magic."

"No," Lynx replies, "I'm not either of Piper's, Phoebe's or Paige's children,"

"that leaves me or Harry." Alexis replies,

"Nope, Not Harry's either." Lynx states,

"You're my daughter." Alexis gasps

"Yes, my whole name is Nymphadora Ginevra Halliwell-Diggory" Lynx stated.

"That's my name!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, my parents gave me my middle name after you," Lynx explains,

Alexis fainted, luckily Sirius caught her,

"Well I didn't think she would take it like that," Lynx replies,

a while later with Lynx sitting next to her, Alexis woke up,

"I'm sorry that I told you about me," Lynx apologized, looking down,

"Why? I'm not your mother yet." Alexis replies, "Where's everyone else?"

"Harry and Sirius are having a private chat with Gram Evangeline, and Aunt Lily and Uncle James" Lynx answers, "Harry thinks he's turning into Voldy."

"Oh, I wish he would tell me that." Alexis replies

"the others are just freaked out that I'm your future kid but they're taking well." Lynx stated. "Major bombshell, I know but I can't help it."

after that everyone left to go back to school, until January 31. When Alexis got an letter saying she needed to come home and fast. She grabbed Lynx's hand and flamed back to the manor. Enduring questions about Lynx, saying they'll explain after the baby was born.

DarkPriestess66 says next chapter is The dead when Magic died. So I don't own it in advance. Lol.


	57. Chapter 57

February 1, Piper, Alexis, Lynx, Phoebe were in the manor's backyard are sitting on chairs looking up at a green mist in the sky. Paige walks out. Alexis really thought Harry should be here as well, but he decided he really didn't want to witness the birth, something about it was a sister thing.

"It's even brighter than it was an hour ago." Piper commented.

"It's like magic and science and fairy tales all rolled up into one." Phoebe asks

"I will never understand, your love for fairy tales." Lynx stated, after explaining that She was a future family member, not saying whose child she was, things were okay with the other sisters.

"Actually, it's ion speeding into the earth's magnetic field and then they collide with air molecules. Hm." Paige explains, thenShe sits down on a chair. "Do you guys think it's weird that the Aurora Borealis is happening the night before the Wiccan Festival of Lights?"

"I've been so busy planning for the baby, I forgot tomorrow is a Sabbath." Piper replies,

"Yep, it's definitely a time for renewal and growth." Paige agrees,

"Uh, please, don't say growth. If this little thing gets any bigger, I'll never be able to snap back." Piper groans,

Alexis looks over at Piper, "Hey, was that a shiver? I think I detected a shiver. Lady, you should go inside with that shiver."

"Shh, I'm fine, I'm feeling fine." Piper replies,

"You didn't look so fine when you were bent over the toilet puking your guts out today." Phoebe counters,

"Nausea, headaches, all a normal part of pregnancy. Along with gas, heartburn, constant need to pee." Piper replies,

"Sounds fun." Lynx commented, '_I wonder what my mom's symptoms were with me?_'

A goose squawks. They see a white goose in front of them lay a golden egg. It flies into the house. Paige gets up.

"Uh, another golden goose." Paige sighs, she picks up the golden egg.

"You'd think the magical community could find maybe something else to give to the baby." Piper states,

"Not a chance," both Lynx and Alexis replies, then start laughing.

"Well, that's the hot item this year." Phoebe adds,

"Clearly." Piper replies,

"Yeah, I could definitely melt this down and make a fashionable ring." Paige suggests,

"You are not keeping that." Piper replies,

Inside, Leo walks past the door.

"Goosy, goosy, goosy." Leo calls, he dives for the goose and lands on the floor. Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Lynx laugh. Leo gets up and runs though the house.

"As much as I am enjoying the spectacle, I think we should really send those things back. Dad is in town tomorrow and he wants to stop by for a visit." Piper states,

"Yeah, he does get very Darin Stevens about our whole magic thing." Phoebe adds,

"I wonder how he's going to react to Lynx." Alexis thought outloud

"Not good at all," Lynx replied

"Yeah, we should maybe have Leo ask the Elders what the policy is on magical gift returns. We don't want a curse put on the family or anything." Paigeagrees,

Leo walks outside.

"Yes, good idea." Piper replies,

The Elders call Leo.

"I wonder what the Elders want this late?" Leo asks

"Well, I don't know, but you go find out and keep it down when you come back because I'm gonna head up..." Piper replies then stands up and feels dizzy. "Ohh. Or maybe down." She faints back onto the chair.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaims.

They rush to her side.

"Piper." Leo calls, worried.

"Leo..." Alexis states, but Leo was already trying to heal piper.

"What's going on?" Paige asks

"I don't know, I can't heal her, she won't come to." Leo answers

"Its not demonic," Lynx stated.

"Okay, to the hospital. Come on." Phoebe orders,

Everyone went the hospital, where Piper is lying in bed with Phoebe, Paige, Alexis, Lynx, and Leo surrounding her.

"You scared us." Phoebe stated once Piper woke up, Alexis and Lynx heaved a sigh of relief, but Lynx was worried about the timeline, what would happen if she was here to long, but she has a mission to complete.

"Me too. I guess I'm not so invincible after all." Piper replies,

"Yeah, maybe we need to start taking better care of you." Paige states,

"No, it was my fault, everybody was telling me to slow down." Piper argued.

"It's not your fault. We're all in uncharted territory. The Elders said that this was a special child and anything can happen. Lets not forget that." Leo reasons,

"Yeah, trust me all of us are uncharted territory, my mom had trouble with me using accidental magic," Lynx agrees,

A female doctor walks in carrying a file.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor asks

"Eh, tired and weak." Piper responds,

"I've got your test results here but I can't find your chart. When are you due?" Doctor explains,

"Uh, six weeks." Piper answers,

"And who is your regular doctor?" Doctor asks

"Uh... we don't have one." Piper answers,

"We've sorta been seeing alternative medical practitioners." Leo explains,

"You don't have an OB/GYN?" The Doctor asks

"We're training to be midwives." Phoebe replies,

"I'm open to all forms of healing but a woman in her third trimester should've had ultrasounds and blood work done by now. A medical doctor could have caught your condition earlier." Doctor states,

"My condition?" Piper repeats.

"Toxemia. It's a form of high blood pressure in pregnant women. Do you deal with unusual stress in your life?" Doctor asks

"Very unusual." Lynx and Alexis mutters,

"Is it serious?" Piper asks, ignoring the other two

"Toxemia restricts blood flow and food and oxygen to the placenta. It can result in a small baby, premature delivery or it can lead to other complications, none of which you need to worry about now. Most women respond quickly to the treatment." Doctor explains,

"Okay, so give me the treatment." Piper replies,

"The treatment involves a no salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest. Do that and the symptoms should reverse. I'll be back later to check on you." Doctor instructs then the doctor leaves the room.

"That's probably why I couldn't heal you. High blood pressure isn't just physical, it's a state of mind." Leo states,

"I told you so," Lynx stated, and got a slap upside the head by Alexis,

"No stress and bed rest. Do you think you can handle that?" Paige asks

"Yeah, I can handle that. I'll do anything." Piper answers,

"So will we." Phoebe states,

Piper had to stay overnight at the Hospital, Phoebe, Paige, Alexis, and Lynx, went back to the Manor; the next day, Lynx went up to the attic for some odd reason, and didn't concern Alexis right now. While in Piper's room, Phoebe places a vase of flowers on the bedside table. She then walks over to a candle and lights it. Paige orbs in holding a bucket of bubbling mud.

"Greetings from the Dead Sea." Paige states,

Alexis holds her nose, and gags, "Oh. Pew! What'd you eat over there."

"It's not me, it's the sulfur in the mud. It has healing properties. You know, people comes from all over the world just to get this stuff." Paige explains,

Lynx came down from the attic with displeased expression that turned into disgusted when she took a breath of air in Piper's room, "I thought we wanted Piper to feel like she's in a spa, not some sewer. That stuff stinks, no wonder it's banned from the Wizarding world."

"I guess you're right, I just wanted the best for her." Paigereplies,

"I know, sweetie, we're gonna take good care of her and the baby. I promise." Alexis states,

Piper calls from downstairs "Hello?"

Phoebe bouncesexcited "There she is."

Lynx raises an eyebrow, she couldn't remember her Aunt Phoebe being this excited before.

Piper and Leo are in the foyer. Phoebe, Alexis, Lynx and Paige race down the stairs.

"Welcome home, honey. Or should I say your highness? Because from now on, we are your loyal subjects." Phoebe greets, She gives Piper a big hug.

"We even turned your bedroom into a royal throne room." Paige states,

"Let me take you there now, my queen." Leo suggests,

"Alright, knock it off before I cut your heads off. I don't want any special treatment." Piper states,

"Piper, we love you, let us love you." Phoebe reasons,

"Yeah, I mean, as your sisters and your midwives, we feel it's our duty to provide you with solitude and serenity and..." Paige began

A goose squawks and three golden geese walk into the living room.

"A gaggle of geese." Piper finishes,

"I thought you guys were gonna get rid of those." Leo states,

"You said you were gonna ask the Elders on magical gift return policies." Phoebe replies,

"Okay, you guys, it's fine, everything's fine. It's not gonna bother me, I'm not gonna let anything bother me for the sake of my daughter." Piper states,

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs." Leo suggests, Piper and Leo go upstairs.

"I thought you said you tied them up." Phoebe states,

"I did, but the little flockers got loose." Paige replies,

"Okay, we have to do better than this for Piper. I mean, if we can't keep geese away from her, how are we supposed to protect her from demons?" Alexis asks,

"Okay, you're right, you're right, we should take turns guarding the manor. You know, who knows what kind of weirdo stuff is gonna show up..." Paige began, but They hear a neighing noise coming from the kitchen. "Here?" They walk into the kitchen to find a white unicorn standing there. It has gotten into all the food. Phoebe panics. "Oh my goodness, it's a unicorn."

"Yes, it is. In our kitchen. Is that another baby present you think, maybe?" Phoebe replies,

"Yeah, the best one ever." Paige states

"Totally, this filly is full grown, she has her horn," Alexis agrees, then stops, '_Unicorn's horns are pure magic, why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?_'

Paige, Lynx and Alexis goes over and pets the unicorn.

"Okay, Paige, Lexi, Lynx, while unicorns may be very magical and cool, I'm not so sure it's appropriate for a baby." Phoebe states,

"Oh, come on now. Our little niece will grow into it." Paige replies,

"Yeah, She sure will," Lynx seconds, '_I can't believe I just called Wyatt a girl. Maybe that is why he's an ass in my time_'

"I'm not so sure about that. Have you seen those hooves? And how are we gonna baby proof that horn?" Phoebe asks,

Paige notices a card tied around its neck.

"Hey, look, there's a card. _From El_." Part of the card is torn. "El? Do we know anybody in Spain?"

"Paige, I don't care who it's from, okay? It just can't be here now. It's way too much stress for Piper and the baby, okay? So just orb it out of here." Phoebe asks,

"I can't. Unicorns are mythical beasts from another world. Where do you propose I orb it to?" Paige asks,

"Forbidden Forest at school, there's lots of Unicorns, there." Alexis pointed out

"I don't care where you orb it to, just get it out of here, okay?" Phoebe asks,

"Fine, I'll orb it somewhere safe and tie it up until we figure it out." Paige replies, She touches the unicorn and tries to orb out. She glows in white orbs for a second and then the orbs vanish, leaving Paige still in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Alexis asks,

"I can't orb it." Paige replies,

"Okay, stand back. Uh,_ take this beast, before I end her, ship her back, return to sender._" Phoebe chants, but nothing happens. "Wait, why aren't my powers working?"

Alexis tries to summon a fireball, while Lynx having come from the future just shook her head in amusement,

"It's not going to work," Lynx stated, as she went to lean against the counter, with her arms crossed,

"Uh, apple." Paige summons and still nothing happens. "Nothing."

"Oh, no." Phoebe gasps then tries to levitate but can't. "I can't levitate, I'm grounded."

"I told you so," Lynx stated, then everyone looks at her, "From the future remember, this has already happened in my timeline,"

Leo rushes in, panicking. "Something's wrong, something's wrong, I can't orb. I was trying to go to the Elders to find out how to get rid of the golden geese and why is there a unicorn in the kitchen?"

"Forget the unicorn, our magic's down too." Paige replies,

"It is?" Leo asks,

"Okay, well, whatever hit us, we have to assume also hit Piper. Okay, and she can't find out about this until we know what's going on because she..." Alexis states,

Piper calls fromupstairs "Hello? Where is everybody?"

"Why is she out of bed?" Leo asks,

"I don't know." Phoebe replies,

"Go put her back." Paige orders,

"Go, go!" Phoebe exclaims,Leo rushes out of the kitchen. Alright, Paige, Lexi, Lynx, uh, you three take the magical farm animals and put them down in the basement. I'm gonna get the book and I'll meet you down there." Phoebe rushes out of the kitchen.

"Alright, you're Spanish. Andale!" Paige states,She waves her arms and clicks her fingers. It doesn't move.

The unicorn walks down the hallway and Paige, Lexi, and Lynx runs after it.

"Here, unicorn." Paige calls,

Lynx runs in front of the Unicorn, "Stop!" the unicorn stops, "Go into that basement, please." the unicorn listens and does what she was told to do.

"Huh?" Alexis asks,

"Care of Magical Creatures class, my favorite subject." Lynx shrugs,

In the basement, Alexis, Lynx, Paige is there with the unicorn and the golden geese. Paige ties up the unicorn.

"There you go." Paigewalks over to the geese. "Come on, come on." She steps backwards and stands on a golden egg. It smashes all over the floor. "Aw, yuck."

Phoebe comes down the stairs carrying the Book of Shadows.

"Okay, look at this, check this out." Phoebe states thenflips open the book. The pages are blank. "The whole book has been erased."

"How's that possible?" Paige asks

Lynx kept her mouth shut, she wasn't suppose to come this far into the past, but it was around the time when her grandfather dies, so magic works mysteriously, so she might have to stay here for a while. '_Chris isn't going to be happy seeing me, here._'

"I don't know and without the book, I don't even know how to find out. It's like someone's taken the magic and erased it from our entire family." Phoebe answers,

"I think it's bigger than that." Paige replies, They look at the squished egg of the floor,

"Oh, is that from one of our golden geese?" Phoebe asks,

"Yeah, I don't think we're gonna be able to return them now." Alexis replies,

"What is going on?" Phoebe asks, before they looked at the sixteen year old from the future.

"Don't look at me, I can't say anything, its bad enough I screwed my destination up and got here before the baby was born," Lynx states.

"But why not!" Alexis whines,

"Future Consequences" Lynx replies, "I'm trying to stay out of the way and not screw the timeline up that badly, I do want to be born, you know."

"You know, this all started when El mystery mare arrived. Maybe she's a Trojan unicorn sent to suck away our magic." Paige suggests,

"No, I doubt it. Unicorns are the essence of good magic. If anything, they should enhance our powers, not steal them." Alexis states then thinks about something, she read in that stupid divination book, "What about the sky last night?"

"What, the northern lights on the eve of a Sabbath? Yeah, it could be a mystical sign but don't those normally come in threes? Where's the third?" Paige asks,

"Have you been experiencing uncontrollable emotional mood swings in the last week?" Phoebe asks,

"Am I that transparent?" Paige asks,

Alexis nods,

"No, but read your horoscope. Jupiter, Mars and Saturn are all in Gemini. That only happens once every three hundred years." Phoebe replies,

"Holy Hannah. It's like the universe is practically screaming at us to get our attention." Paige states,

"Yeah, but what is it trying to say?" Phoebe asks,

"I don't know. But I've got a lot of research books in the attic. I'm gonna go up there and check it out." Paige answers,

"I'm gonna to read that Unfogging the Future book that I so happen to have, maybe it can help?" Alexis asks,

"Okay, I'll meet you up there. Lynx and I are gonna try to figure out a way to wrangle the geese." Phoebe replies,

"Good luck." Paige and Alexis stated before they went upstairs.

A demon is sneaking up the stairs. Paige and Alexis comes around the corner.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Paige exclaims,

"They call me Stanley." the demon answers, a fireball forms in his hand and then vanishes. "I was afraid of that."

Paige looks at Alexis, "At least it's a level playing field."

Stanley runs down the stairs and attacks Paige and Alexis,

Alexis and Stanley are fighting. Stanley knocks Alexis to the floor. He grabs a marble tabletop from nearby and holds it above his head. Phoebe runs in holding a knife.

"Hey!" Phoebeshouts, thenShe throws the knife at Stanley and hits him in his chest.

"My name will haunt you to your grave." Stanley declares,He falls backwards, dead. Phoebe helps Alexis up.

"What was his name again?" Phoebe asks,

"I don't remember." Alexis answers,

Green slime pours out of Stanley's chest. Leo comes down the stairs.

"What's with the leftovers?" Leo asks,

"Well, his magic ran out just like ours." Paige answers,

"Okay, so we have no powers, demons have no powers, what is going on here?" Phoebe asks,

"I don't know. I just got a call from a charge and her powers are down too. So I unplugged the phone just in case we get any more calls. I don't want Piper to panic." Leo replies,

"Oh, well, it's official. Magic's down everywhere." Paige states,

"Then it must be down at Hogwarts too, I hate to be there right now, in total darkness." Alexis states

"It is." Lynx replies walking into the foyer "I remember a few times when magic died. My birth for example, I'm the first born hybrid witch, my mom's a witch with active powers and my father is a wizard,"

The unicorn neighs and walks into the dining room.

"I thought you tied her up." Phoebestates,

"I did, she eats through everything." Lynx replies,

The doorbell rings.

"Oh, god, what time is it? That's probably dad." Phoebe sighs,

"I'll get the unicorn." Leo states,

"I'll help," Lynx seconds, "I can't let anyone else know about me."

"We got the body." Paige replies.

Phoebe opens the closet door and they grab his arms.

"Alright, ready?" Phoebe asks,

"Come on, dead guy." Paige replies, They drag him into the closet.

"I hope when we get magic back, this guy explodes," Alexis panted.

Victor callsfrom outside "Hello? Anybody home?"

Leo takes the unicorn into the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige tuck the demon's legs into the closet and close the door.

Piper shoutsfrom upstairs "Somebody get that?"

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige go into the foyer and open the door. Victor and a woman is standing there.

"Phoebe, Alexis, Paige, I'd like you to meet Doris." Victor greets,

"Doris?" Phoebe and Alexis asks

"My new wife and your new stepmother." Victor greets

"Hi!" Doris greets

Phoebe, Alexis, Paige, Victor and Doris head toward the stairway.

"How are you? Married?" Phoebe asks

"We didn't even know you were dating." Paige states,

"Or that you date at all for that matter, dad." Alexis adds, feeling strange about having two fathers in her life.

"Well, it happened pretty fast." Victor replies,

"Yes, we met on the singles cruise." Doris explains,

"Oh, that trip to Mexico. That was a singles cruise?" Phoebe asks,

"Yeah, I'm a man of many mysteries." Victor answers,

"Really?" Alexis asks,

"Where's Piper? I wanna share the good news." Victor asks, He heads for the stairs but Paige stops him.

"Oh, god, no, that's okay. She's upstairs resting. We found out last night that she has a blood pressure condition." Paige explains,

"She's okay?" Victor asks

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. Don't worry. At least don't let her see you worry, anyway." Phoebe answers,

"Poor thing. Young women today are under so many pressures. Is she eating enough garlic? Because it dilates the blood vessels, you know." Doris asks, She hands her coat and purse to Victor.

"Oh, well, we'll have to fix some of that up." Phoebe replies,

Victor heads for the closet but Paige grabs the coat and purse off him.

"Oh, let me take that for you." Paige states then goes over to the closet, opens it and quickly throws the coat and purse on top of the dead demon. She quickly closes the door and turns around. "We're all outta hangers."

"Yeah, I had to take them for my friend who is really shy, she's in the kitchen right now, doesn't want to bother with family moments." Alexis explains, she put on her award winning smile, which anyone could tell was fake.

Piper comes down the stairs.

"Hey, dad!" Piper greets,

"Hey, Piper!" Victor greets andgoes over and gives her a hug. "Oh, I heard the news. You shouldn't be on your feet."

"Dad's got some news of his own. Gently though, dad, we don't want her to drop that calf right there on the stairs." Phoebe informs,

"Piper, I want you to meet Doris, my new bride." Victor introduces,

Piper's eyes widen.

"Yeah." Alexis agrees, as she steps away from Doris, she didn't trust the woman, as far as she could throw her.

Doris walks over to Piper. Piper fakes a smile.

"Hello, Piper." Doris greets,

"Hi, hi, uh, Doris. W-w-welcome to the family, I guess." Piper replies,

"I know it's kinda sudden but sometimes when life drops a peach at your feet, you've gotta stop and make some cobbler." Victor amends

The closet door opens and Stanley's leg falls out. Just as that happens, Victor leans in and kisses Doris, so they don't notice. Paige quickly pushes Stanley's leg back in the closet and slams the door.

"That is always my motto, isn't that funny?" Paige asks,

"Uh, uh, apparently they met on a singles cruise. Did you know dad goes on singles cruises?" Alexis asks, "Way to weird,"

"Oh, it was like in the movies. Our eyes met across the buffet bar, your dad's so handsome and, well, I told him, don't eat the rolls, you know, too much processed flour." Doris states, not noticing,Stanley's green blood escapes from under the closet door. Alexis motions at Paige to hide the blood with the rug. "Anyway, we stayed up all night long talking," Paige drags the rug along the floor with her foot and covers the blood. "And by the morning we just knew."

"Mmm, she devastates me." Victor replies,

Alexis makes a gagging sound in the back of her throat, just as Leo walks in,

"Okay, I put away the uni..." Leo begansees everyone. "Cycle."

'nice save' Alexis mouths, then pretends to yawn,

"What unicycle?" Piper asks

"It's a baby gift." Leo answers"Hey, Victor."

"Leo." Victor greets

"Hello, I'm Doris." Doris greets and shakes Leo's hand. "I'm your new mother-in-law."

"Oh, hi, I guess I missed a lot, didn't I?" Leo replies,

"Okay, now that we've all met, maybe the two lucky newlyweds should check into the hotel because it's really crazy here and then we'll call you..." Phoebe suggests,

"Oh-oh, no. We're not going anywhere." Doris interrupts

"You're not?" Piper asks

"No, I used to volunteer at the hospital. We can stay and help take care of you." Doris replies,

Piper puts on a fake smile."You can?"

"I look forward to some real mother-daughter bonding." Doris states.

"You do, huh?" Piper asks

The doorbell rings.

"Oh." Phoebe states,

"Well, you know, now that we've figured out you're staying here, let's get Piper off her feet, shall we?" Paige asks

Piper walks over to Phoebe, Paige, and Alexis

"You can't leave me alone with her." Piperwhispers

"Yeah, yeah, we have to. Because what if it's another magical baby gift?" Phoebe asks

Piper is not happy. She turns back towards the stairs.

"Come on, upstairs." Leo orders,

Piper, Leo, Victor and Doris go upstairs. The doorbell rings again. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige go and open the door. Cronyn is standing there.

"Can I help you?" Paige asks

"To save magic? I hope so." Cronyn replies,

Later that evening, Cronyn was waiting in the backyard, while Paige, Alexis, Phoebe were having a meeting in the kitchen,

"this guy can't be for real," Alexis stated,

"They have no powers," Paige stated

"Neither to we." Alexis pointed out

"Alright you two, I think we should hear him out, he might know why we don't have magic,"

"Psst." Lynx hisses, Alexis looks at the basement door, she motions for Lynx to join them,

"I decided that I lie and say I'm a cousin, which is true in a way. But I'm not staying down there any longer." Lynx explains, "You guys go talk, I'll go upstairs."

Alexis grabs Lynx's arm, "Protect Piper with your life if you have too,"

Lynx looks into her future mother's eyes, "That's what I'm here for, I'm protecting the baby from anyone who threatens her." she then went upstairs. '_Along with protecting you, mom._'

Alexis, Phoebe and Paige walk out into the backyard.

"Okay, sorcerers don't just drop by our house. What makes you think we're not going to vanquish you?" Paige asks,

"Because you can't. Didn't you get my message? My apprentice was supposed to drop by this morning." Cronyn replies,

"Oh, that guy? He's dead in our closet. But he didn't give us a message." Alexis states,

"Because he was the message. To demonstrate the dire nature of our situation." Cronyn replies,

"So you're saying demons don't have power either." Paige wonders,

"Down to the last imp. There's fear and panic everywhere. Demons stuck in the underworld with no way up. Others stuck topside with no way down." Cronyn states,

"Oh, poor little evil creatures." Phoebe sarcastically states

"Well, I see your flowers haven't died yet, and they will. With no gnomes or garden nymphs to spin their delicate magic." Cronyn points out.

"Don't go getting all enchanted on us." Paige warns,

"Oh, don't worry, I hate good magic, fairy tales, wishes on stars, and children who believe in Santa Claus. Mortals don't know it exists, but magic infuses all their hopes and dreams." Cronyn replies,

"Stand back, I think he's gonna break out in song." laughs, Alexis,

"Oh, hardly. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to watch it all ripped from the world." Cronyn states,

"So why not just sit back and watch the show? Why come to us?" Phoebe asks

"Because I want my power back. Magic must be saved and it's up to us." Cronyn answers,

"Us? We're us, you're them. We don't help them's. Sorry." Paige retorts,

"You can't fix this by yourselves. That's why you invited me here to your backyard. But together, together we can interpret the signs." Cronyn replies,

Phoebe whispersto Paige "You were right about the signs." She turns to Cronyn "Okay, so what do you propose that we do?"

"A summit between good and evil to discuss the crisis. Of course, there'd be certain rules. No guns, no knives, etc, you know." Cronyn answers,

"The exit's that way, so if you wanna just..." Paige begins thenwhistles

"We don't have much time. The longer magic is down, the harder it is to restore." Cronyn pulls out a business card which reads 'Cronyn, Sorcerer - Evil Magic For All Occasions' and hands it to Phoebe. "My cell phone's on the back in case your sisters changes their mind."

"Cronyn, huh? Since when do sorcerers have cell phones?" Phoebe asks,

"You think that's bad? I've got a taxi waiting out front. Call me." Cronyn replies, He heads for the exit. Phoebe laughs.

Alexis, Phoebe, and Paige walk in from the backyard.

"I don't trust him." Paige states,

"Yeah, but I kinda liked his whole world without magic speech. It was very Capra." Phoebe agrees,

"Pure crappa. I don't wanna help evil." Alexis replies,

Leo walks in.

"What evil?" Leoasks

"A sorcerer wants to arrange peace talks for the whole magic crisis." Phoebeanswers,

"Oh, yeah, and Phoebe is actually considering it." Paigeadds,

"Well, of course I'm considering it, the future of magic is at stake here, not to mention the future of my niece. And what else do we have right now? There's no powers, no book, no Elders." Phoebe replies,

"Magic or no magic, you think they're going to let the Charmed Ones live?" Lynx asks as she walked into the room, "Lexi, can I talk to you."

"Lynx and Phoebe's right. Without magic, Piper and the baby are vulnerable, we can't protect them." Leo agrees,

"Okay, fine, but if there's a meeting we're going in heavy, in case it's a trap." Paige replies, "Lynx is right about that,"

"Okay, but Cronyn said no weapons." Phoebe replies,

"And you trust him?" Paige asks, then turns to the whitelighter, "Leo, I'm gonna need some saltpeter and some cayenne pepper from the kitchen."

"For what?" Leo asks

"A homemade arsenal. Phoebe, would you kindly get an aerosol can. Ladies and gentleman, it's time to lock and load." Paige answers,

Lynx lead Alexis in to the dinning room, "Don't trust those demons,"

"Why?" Alexis asks,

"Think about it, the baby is the next generation of magic," Lynx stated "Come on, you're smart figure it out."

Alexis' eyes widen in horror, and she let out a small moan, "They want the baby,"

"Right, now. I'm going to stay here and do everything in my non-exist powers to help, go with Phoebe and Paige. There is more to this then just those demons, you have to help Phoebe and Paige figure it out." Lynx replies, she turned back around, then looked over her shoulder, "Don't get yourself killed, because that would just ruin my future."

Alexis rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue.

Lynx walked back up stairs, and walked into Piper's room and stood at the other end of the bed. As a guard dog. Her training from the future coming in handy now. She watched as Doris is unpacking a gift basket.

"I knew this gift basket would come in handy. And lucky for you I am always ready for emergencies." Doris explains,

"You should've seen our first date." Victor adds,

'_Any minute now, Piper is going to go into labor, and this bitch is going to try and steal Wyatt._' Lynx thought as she glared at Doris, who didn't notices

"Oh, your father spilled steak sauce all down the front of his shirt." Doris states.

"And Doris pulls out a bottle of stain remover from her purse." Victor finishes

"Of course I licked it off your chin first." Doris adds, Victor and her kiss.

Lynx gags, stupid demons in human forms,

"Oh, that's so sweet." Piper states then turns her head and sees Leo walks past her room carrying saltpeter and cayenne pepper. "Hi, honey, what are you doing?"

Leo comes back and stands at the door."Uh, I'm just taking Paige some spices. She's gonna make a homeopathic remedy to help you relax. See ya."

He leaves.

"Homeopathic medicine? You're into homeopathic medicine? I knew I was gonna love this family. This is unbelievable. My first husband passed away a couple of years ago, heart attack. And the first thing I did when we got home from the cruise is put your father on a low fat, high fiber diet." Doris states

'_Sure he did, you ripped out his heart and ate it, step grandma._' Lynx thought with a smirk on her face.

"And a monthly colonic." Victor adds,

Piper turns her head once again and sees Phoebe walk into the room.

"Hi, Phoebe, come sit, talk with us, please." Piper suggests

"Oh, I can't, I have a big meeting at work. Do you have any hairspray I could borrow?" Phoebe asks

"You have hairspray." Piper replies,

"Yeah, but mine's non-aerosol and it's a really big meeting, so I need aerosol for that super firm hold, you know." Phoebe explains,

"Check my bathroom." Piper replies,Phoebe walks past them and goes in the bathroom.

"Oh, honey, you know what? There's no cheese knife here. Would you mind going downstairs and getting it." Doris asks

"Absolutely, baby doll." Victor answers, he kisses Doris and heads for the door. He turns around and smiles, then leaves. Phoebe walks back in the room with the aerosol can.

"Uh, girls? I just wanted to let you know how I feel about your father. I, I just feel so lucky. He's the most special man I've ever met." Doris states,

"Thank you." Piper replies,

"That's the sweetest thing you could ever say to us." Phoebe states,

"Well, it's true, you know. He's so, he's so kind and he's so sensitive. And, oh, he's the most exciting lover. Oh! I mean, girlfriends, he can go all night. I'm not kidding." Doris explains, she squeals,

Lynx gags as she heard about the prowess of her adoptive grandfather. Phoebe and Piper fake a smile.

"Did ya hear? Gotta go to that meeting." Phoebe asks,

"Don't leave me." Piper begs,

"You have Lynx," Phoebe replies, then leaves the room.

Up in the attic, Paige, Leo, and Alexis are there.

Leo is making a candle. Paige puts down the phone. Phoebe walks in.

"That was Cronyn." Paige states, thenpicks up a bottle and pours a red liquid into it. "He says, uh, he'll meet us in an hour. He suggested one of his, you know, dark chambers, I suggested Manny's Pizzeria."

"What I wouldn't give for a couple of Blast-Ended Skrewts," Alexis muttered as she was sharping nail files, imaging the demons that are vanquished by the creatures.

"Nice, public venue, way to go. What is that?" Phoebe asks

"This would be a pipe bomb, dear." Paige answers,

"Oh, what..." Phoebe began.

"I was good at chem lab in high school. How's the candle going?" Paige asks

"Fine, it just needs a few minutes to set. Are you sure it's gonna give us smoke?" Leo asks

"Total whiteout, as long as you put six parts of saltpeter in there." Paige answers,

Alexis looked at the stuff on the table and counted everything"Okay, we have one flammable spray can, one lotion bottle bomb, a smoking candle, two sharpened nail files, four cayenne pepper spray straws, and assorted rings and bracelets?"

Phoebe shows her hands to reveal her fingers covered in rings.

"Well, it kinda makes you appreciate your powers, doesn't it?" Alexis asks,

"We don't need no stinkin' powers to kick some demon ass." Phoebe replies,

"Well, maybe you don't. You're a little bit better with your mono-e-mono stuff. Speaking of, I have some extra gifts for you, my dears." Paige states,

"Okay." Phoebe and Alexis replies, They go over to a chest.

"These were mine and now they're yours." Paige explains thenpulls out a chain mail top. "Chain mail top from my club days. Steel toed boots from my mosh pit days. Handcuffs, from last Friday."

"So did not need to know that, sis." Alexis gags,

Leo tests the candle and a big cloud of smoke rises from it.

"Hey, do you think we're making a huge mistake by not telling Piper about this?" Phoebe asks

"No, absolutely not, I think she needs to relax." Paige answers,

"I agree. Piper's not just carrying the next generation of Halliwell, she's carrying the next generation of magic." Leo agrees,

"Then let's go save them." Phoebe states

Alexis bit her lip, she knew that demons were after Piper's baby but could she use her knowledge of this, to stop her sisters. Of course not.

Lynx sat on the floor next to Piper's bed, and pretended not to be there, she wished she had her Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak, so she could hide in the room, she was waiting for the moment when the cobra would strike, Piper's eating a cracker. Doris is sitting on Victor's lap. They are doing a magazine quiz.

"Okay, the last question is, what is your lover's favorite article of clothing? Hm. Oh, it has to be your gray cardigan. Am I right?" Doris asks,

"As always, baby doll." Victor answers, They kiss. Piper lays back in her bed and gets under the covers.

"Okay, that's nineteen out of twenty. That makes our romance rating jalapeño hot." Doris states, Victor growls and Doris giggles. Piper spots Alexis, Phoebe, Paige and Leo walking past the room.

"Hey! Somebody else get in here." Piper states,Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige leave Leo. Leo goes in the room. "Hi. I may be stuck in bed but I am not stuck on stupid. I know that something's going on."

"Well, you wanted a doctor and she told you to relax, so, relax." Leo states, he chuckles.

"Mmm, how can I relax when I know that you're hiding something from me? All the strange noises and weird behavior. Why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Piper asks

"Okay, um..." Leo turnsto Victor and Doris "I'm sorry, you guys, we need a moment, a magical moment."

"Oh." Doris states,

"Oh, alright, then." Victor replies, They get up and leave the room. Leo closes the door.

"Okay, uh, well, it's really nothing to worry about. Magic has disappeared from the world and Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige went to have a summit meeting with evil so they can fix it. See? Nothing to worry about." Leo explains,

"I see. Okay, I am not gonna get upset about this. I am just gonna blow you to pieces." Piper replies, She tries to blow him up but nothing happens.

"See, I tried to tell you." Leo states,

"Oh, no!" Piper gasps

"Listen, I-I'm sure it's nothing. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige..." Leo reasons,

"Leo, no. My water just broke." Piper interrupts.

Lynx jump up "Bathroom" she ran out.

Meanwhile, Manny's Pizzeria. Phoebe and Paige walk into the crowded shop. They look around and spot Cronyn sitting at a table with two other men. They walk over to them.

"This is Merrill, our highest ranking wizard and personal mentor. Kane, top advisor to the warlocks." Cronyn introduces

"Check their bags for weapons." Kane orders,

"Like we'd attack in front of civilians. That's why we chose a public place." Paige replies,

"You can't be too safe, you know." Cronyn states, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige hand them their handbags. They look inside. "What's with the candle?"

"We thought we'd try a wiccan ritual or two to try to bring back magic." Phoebe answers,

"Let's get down to business." Cronyn states,

They hand back the handbags.

"Okay, well, wait a minute, bubs. How do we know you guys aren't packing weapons?" Phoebeasks

"You mean like this?" Kane asks, he stands up and pulls out a big knife.

"Hey, now." Paige warns, The room falls silent.

"Did it just get very quiet in here?" Phoebe asks,

"You don't think we'd pass up the opportunity to take out the Charmed Ones, now do you?" Cronyn asks

Everyone in the room stand up, all holding weapons. They surround Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige.

Phoebe crashes through a window and lands behind a table. Paige goes flying through the room, landing on the table and falling to the floor.]

"How did you do it? This place must've been crawling with customers." Phoebe asks,

"We paid them to leave. Of course, the owner wanted to stay but he's currently browning in the pizza oven." Cronyn answers**, **

"What about magic? Who's gonna fix it?" Paigeasks

"I got that covered. Which is more than I can say for you three." Cronyn replies,

"If you don't think we came prepared for this moment, you are sadly mistaken." Phoebe states, then pulls out the hairspray can and holds it up. The demons move closer. Phoebe sprays the can and holds a lighter under it. The demons duck as the ball of fire heads for them. Paige lights the lotion bottle bomb and throws it at the demons. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige duck for cover. One demon catches it and it blows up the whole room. The demons groan in pain. "We've gotta fight our way out of this or die trying. You ready?"

Phoebe lights the smoke candle and throws it in the room. Thick smoke fills the room. Cronyn grabs Kane.

"Don't let 'em out alive." Cronyn orders, He heads for the door. Phoebe and Paige run into the room, Alexis holding a baseball bat, and start attacking the demons. Cronyn leaves the Pizzeria.

Back at the manor, in Piper's room. Leo and Victor are there. Piper is panicking.

"What are we doing? Why are we sitting here? We need to go to the hospital now." Piper asks,

"You need to relax. Your water broke, it's no need to panic." Leo replies,

"No, you are wrong. My due date is six weeks away. This baby is not ready to come out. Please, take me to the hospital." Piper states,

"Okay, okay." Leo replies,

Doris walks in. Lynx follows armed to the teeth with knives in sheathes

"I just got off the phone with your doctor and she said don't move until she gets here." Doris explains,

"She's coming here?" Piper asks

"She's on her way now." Doris answers,

"There. See? Everything's gonna be okay." Victor states,

"I need Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige, they've trained so hard for this, they should be here now." Piper replies,

"I called Phoebe's cell phone, there was no answer." Lynx explains, fingering the hilt of her knife.

"Ugh." Piper groans,

"Well, can't you just, you know, pop over there and get them in that special way you do?" Victor asks

"Kinda got a problem with that right now." Leo answers,

"Ooh!" Piper holds her stomach. "Oh my god, contraction."

"Okay, okay, just breathe." Doris does breathing exercise. Piper copies her. "Piper needs all the love and support we can give her right now, Leo. Go and get her sisters."

"Please." Piper begs,Leo kisses Piper on her forehead and leaves. "Okay, it's over, okay."

"Now, the doctor said I need to keep you warm, so I'm gonna change all the sheets and all these wet blankets, alright?" Doris asks,

Doris looks at Victor and he nods. They go out into the hallway. Lynx follows quietly,

"Hey, what if the baby comes before the doctor gets here? Do you know what to do?" Victor asks

She kisses him and smiles. "I know exactly what to do." she pulls out a knife and stabs Victor in the back, he falls to the floor, Lynx steps backwards, into the open bathroom,

Piper has changed into a nightgown. She sits on the bed. Doris walks in carrying a pile of sheets. Lynx walks,

"Alrighty, then." Doris states,

"Where's dad?" Piper asks

"Oh, he decided to go with Leo. Oh, but don't worry, you still have family here." Doris answers

"Yeah, she does. me." Lynx spoke up before dropping low and kicking the demon's legs out from her. "I'm not letting you take my cousin."

Back in the Pizzeria. Merrill crawls along the floor, wounded. Phoebe stands above him.

"Where's Cronyn?" Phoebe asks

"He had business to attend to." Merrill answers,

"Yeah, I'll bet." Alexis laughs.

Phoebe pulls handcuffs out of her handbag and cuffs Merrill to a chair. Paige walks over and holds a knife to his throat.

"Did Cronyn bring down magic?" Paige asks

"He doesn't have the power." Merrill replies,

"No, but you do." Phoebe pointed out

"Of course, you're his mentor." Paige adds

"What happened to magic?" Phoebe

No answer.

"Answer the lady's question." Paige demands, Alexis pointed her useless wand, at the demon. Just to let him think that she still could vanquish him with it.

"Centuries ago, I unearthed a quatrain from the tomb of a wise apothecary. When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child." Merrill explains,

"Those are the signs that we saw. The Aurora Borealis, the planetary alignment, the wiccan Sabbath." Paige states,

"Wait, back to the twice blessed child business. What is that?" Phoebe asks

"Cronyn is not after us..." Paige began,

"He's after Piper's baby." Alexis finished, "Lynx was right."

"Oh my god." Phoebe states, She pulls out her cell phone and dials the manor.

"That's why he led us here to our slaughter so the Power of Three couldn't find him. When do we get our powers back?" Paige asks

"When it's too late to use them." Merrill answers,

"The house line's dead." Phoebe informs,

Merrill explains, "Magic won't return to the world until the baby is born, which should be any minute."

Back at the Manor, in Piper's room. Piper is in bed, back to the door. Doris sits down beside her. Cronyn walks into the room. Lynx snarled as the demon approached, as she flip another knife into her wrist

"Finally, Leo..." Piper states turns around and sees Cronyn. "Who are you?"

"I'm here for your baby." Cronyn answers,

Piper starts to panic.

"It'd be easier if you'd just relax, Piper." Cronyn states, as heputs a medical kit on the bed. Piper gets a contraction and she groans. "Breathe deeply... and push."

"Don't think so," Lynx states as she threw the knife and hit Cronyn in the shoulder.

Lynx bit back and exclamation as Doris stood up, the demon backhanded Lynx and she hit the wall and was dazed, Doris covers Piper back up with the blankets.

"She's fully dilated. It won't be long now." Doris informed

"You can't have my baby, I won't- Aahh!" Piper states, then screams as she gets another contraction

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige walk in from the back door. They hear Piper scream. Phoebe starts to go to her but Paige stops her.

"No, no, he's not gonna hurt her while she's in labor." Paige explains,

"Okay, well, what if Leo's hurt, or dad?" Phoebe asks

"Or Lynx?" Alexis adds, she could feel her own dormant maternal instincts awaken, for her own, well she couldn't deny the fact any long, daughter

"There's only one way to save them." Paige answers, They head for the basement and Paige grabs a knife on her way past. In the basement, Paige scrapes the knife along the unicorn's horn and catches the dust in a scooper.

"A unicorn's horn is pure concentrated magic. See, I told you all magic wasn't down." Paige explains,

"Okay, how did you know that?" Phoebe asks,

Alexis smacked herself on the forehead, she should have known when she heard the word apothecary, "Because the wizard stole the prophecy from an apothecary, an agent of good magic."

"Wait, that would mean that the Elders knew what he wrote." Phoebe states then looks at the card around the unicorn's neck. "Look, the card says _From El_, that's gotta be for the Elders. They knew magic was going to go down and that we'd be in danger."

"Well that explains why I haven't been bothered by Carmela lately, she was getting ready for today." Alexis commented. '_she might have gotten the unicorn from the forbidden Forest, it makes sense._'

"Why didn't they just tell us?" Paige asks

"They tried. Leo got a call from the Elders, remember? And then Piper passed out and we had to take her to the hospital." Phoebe replies,

"And then they sent us this little present. I guess your magic is not affected by what happens on earth." Paige states to the unicorn,

Alexis grabs a pad of paper and pencil and begins to write a vanquishing spell.

Back in Piper's room. Piper is breathing heavily. Doris is wiping her forehead. They hear a neigh.

"What was that?" Cronyn asks

"The witches?" Doris asks

The unicorn neighs again. Cronyn grabs a knife out of his shoulder

Cronyn looks atto Doris "You stay here."

"Where is my father? What did you do to him? What did you do to Lynx?" Piper asks

"Shh, don't worry about such things. Child birth is painful enough." Doris replies,

"If you do anything to my baby, I will kill you. I will hunt you and kill you. Even if it means coming back from the dead and don't think I won't find a way to do that." Piper threatens

"We're not going to hurt your baby, Piper. We're going to raise her as our own. She's going to be a powerful leader, a great force of evil. You should be proud, very proud." Doris replies, she turns away and squeezes the cloth into a bowl. Lynx shook her head coming out of her daze as Piper reaches over and grabs a vase of flowers off the side table. She smashes it over Doris' head, knocking her unconscious. Piper gets out of bed. Lynx walks over, and pulled Piper's arm over her shoulder, "Come on, Piper. We got to get to the basement."

In the basement. Phoebe is pouring the unicorn dust into a satchel. Alexis finishes writing a spell.

"Okay, one vanquish spell." Alexis states, then looks up as they hear creaking floorboards.

In the kitchen. Cronyn is there looking around. He sees the basement door open and heads over to it. He is distracted by a loud thud coming from the stairway. He leaves the kitchen and walks over to the stairway. Piper is lying there. Lynx standing in front of her.

"Stupid witches. You could've killed the both of you." Cronyn states,

Doris runs down the stairs holding the back of her head.

"Ohh, she caught me off guard." Doris explains,

"Just get down here." Cronyn replies,

Doris walks to the bottom of the stairs. Cronyn goes up to Piper.

"Get away from me!" Piper shouts.

Lynx jump kicks Cronyn, and sends him backwards. "Stay away from her."

"Her contractions are less than a minute apart." Doris informs,

On the second floor. Victor regains consciousness.

Back downstairs.

"Oh, god, please not now." Piper begs

Alexis, Phoebe and Paige come around the corner.

"Step aside, bitch!" Phoebeshouts,

"Yeah, that's our job." Paige adds,

Cronyn stands back up and holds the knife up against Piper's neck.

"Move, even breathe and she's dead." Cronyn orders,

Lynx froze on the stairs, her mind thinking about what could happen if she didn't act quick, worse case being her cousin Chris would never be born, thus she would be on her own trying to save baby Wyatt and the wizarding world from Voldemort's and evil Wyatt's rule.

"Vanquish him, Phoebe." Piper orders,

"Your sister will die." Cronyn replies,

"It's to save the baby." Piper argues,

Lynx snarls, her anger at the demons that were threating her aunt was forcing a transformation, that was trying to break the prophecy. So she could transform into her nickname and rip the demon's throat out.

"Oh my god." Paige gasps

"I'm warning you." Cronyn warns

"Kill him." Piper states,

"How can I?" Phoebe asks

"Do it!" Piper shouts,

"But I..." Phoebe began,

Piper interrupts"Phoebe, if you love me, you will send this crazy bastard straight to hell."

Lynx has just enough sense to kick Doris over the railing, as Victor makes his way down the stairs and pounces on Cronyn. With all his strength, he throws Cronyn over the railing. Paige throws a handful of unicorn dust over Cronyn and Doris.

"Now!" Paige and Alexis shouts,

"Beast of legend, myth and lore, give my words the power to soar, and kill this evil evermore." Phoebe chanted.

Cronyn and Doris run for the door but are vanquished before they can get there. Stanley, dead in the closet, explodes and disappears.

"Is everybody okay?" Paige asks

"I feel like I'm dying." Piper answers,

Lynx started then rush over and grabbed Piper's arm, while Alexis ran over and did the same, future mother herself looked over at her own daughter, and nods, they hurried and help Piper into the dining room the only room where they could reach.

"Phoebe get your ass in gear," Alexis snaps, Phoebe runs up in the stairs and in a matter of seconds was back and races into the dining room carrying a doctor's kit.

"Baby's coming, baby's coming!" Phoebe exclaims

"Tell us something we don't know." Lynx snaps, her tone copying Alexis'

Phoebe puts the bag down and covers the dining room table with a sheet. She gets a couple of pillows and places them on the table. Lynx and Alexis helps Piper up onto the table and she leans back on the pillows.

"Okay, you're doing great, sweetie. Yes, you are. Let's see what we have here." Phoebe states then pulls up Piper's nightgown. "Oh! I see a head of dark hair."

Piper starts to cry. "You do?"

"What'd you expect? A blonde?" Paige asks

They laugh. Leo runs in through the front door.

"What'd I miss?" Leo asks

"A lot!" Piper replies,

Leo runs over to them.

"Victor needs help. Here, try this." Lynx stated as she throws Leo the satchel of unicorn dust. Since Paige and Phoebe were busy being midwives, Leo goes over to Victor.

"Okay, breathe. Keep breathing, keep breathing." Phoebe instructs

"It's okay. Breathe, just breathe." Paige adds

Leo sprinkles unicorn dust onto Victor's wound and heals him.

"Very good. Okay, relax, relax, you're okay." Phoebe states.

"Dad?" Piper asks

"Yeah, honey?" Victor answers

"I'm sorry about your demon wife." Piper apologizes, then cries.

"Oh, hush. Don't think about that." Victor replies,

Leo walks over to Piper and puts his arm around her. "I'm right here, baby."

"Okay. You okay? You're alright. Okay. You're doing great, you're doing great. Push, okay? Last push." Phoebe states.

"I can't." Piper answers,

"You have to. A big one. Big one! Push!" Phoebe states,

"You can do it." Leo encouraged.

"I can't." Piper states.

"You can, you can." Phoebe replies.

"Yes, you can." Paige encouraged

"Yeah, you can do this, Piper." Alexis stated while reaching out to take Lynx' hand.

"Okay, push." Phoebe states,Piper pushes. "Push. Come on, push!"

Piper squeezes the edge of the table and pushes. A blue light shines down on them. Alexis gasp as the rush of both sides of her magical families came rushing back, she began to glow a red color as the blood magic tied her to the baby that was about to be born.

"Oh, I guess magic's coming back." Paige states.

"Here we go, here we go. Phoebe states, asPiper cries. "Oh, I see a shoulder. Oh, and another shoulder. And an arm." Phoebe helps the baby out. "Oh, and something else, something else." Phoebe picks up scissors from the medical kit and cuts the umbilical cord. She picks the baby up which is glowing in orbing lights. "Hi, baby. Hi." She uses a suction and clears the baby's mouth. The baby cries. Phoebe turns the baby around and shows them. "Look!"

Their eyes widen.

"Oh. Is that what I think it is?" Paige asks,

Alexis drops her mouth in open in surprise, then looks at Lynx, who was staring at the newborn baby boy with an unsettled expression.

"Uh, if you're referring to Mr. Winkie between the legs, yes." Phoebe answers,

"You mean, I got a boy?" Leo asks

"Here you go, mama." Phoebe states,She hands Piper her baby.

"Hi. Hi, little guy, what are you doing? Look what we did." Piperstates,

"I see." Leo replies,

"It's a miracle." Paige comments

"A little miracle." Piper agrees,

"He's beautiful." Phoebe agrees,

Piper looks into her son's face, "You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise."

Lynx turned away then, releasing Alexis' hand and going into the kitchen, she sat down on one of the chairs, _'How can someone as cute as my cousin, turn into an evil bastard, Chris, please show up soon_,' her thoughts turned to someone she could never see again, her own brother. Her twin brother.

DarkPriestess66: Yes Lynx is a twin, but he died protecting her. So she hopes to be reborn into a new future with him. also i don't own. Review Please.


	58. Chapter 58

Alexis was worried about Lynx, she hasn't said a word to her since the baby was born. She had a distant longing in her eyes, they had returned to Hogwarts a few days later. After the baby was almost kidnapped by parasitic demons, and Paige needed saving, now there was a order from the Crone that they would stop trying to steal the baby now, named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Little did they know that the Crone was after the baby.

Lynx stared up at the ceiling in the common room, thinking about her brother. " Oh, Jaguar, why did you have throw me out of the way of the Killing Curse."

"Who's Jaguar?" Alexis asks, making Lynx jump up,

"Cedric's and Your son." Lynx admitted, tears forming in her eyes, "My twin brother."

Alexis smiled at the thought of having a son and a daughter but something was wrong with the way Lynx's voice cracked with emotion. "What happened?"

Lynx sat down on the couch, Alexis sat beside her.

"my world isn't like this, there is only one House Slytherin. Because of your birth family, I'm a pure blood, with Charmed Powers. But one day when I was thirteen, I was in duel with another student, and he fired the Killing Curse at me, my brother threw me out of the way, and took the blast himself, I know what it feels like to be half there," Lynx explains, "Another reason, I'm here is to change things for the better so he will not die." she looked up when she remember what Umbridge was doing, "I need to look at your potion ingredients."

"Sure they're in my trunk," Alexis replies,

"Moaning Myrtle still haunting the girls' lavatory?" Lynx asks

"Yeah, why?" Alexis replies

"Need to brew a potion, I don't want Umbridge or Snape to find out." Lynx replies, "Sorry can't tell you either."

Alexis' eyebrows rose, she had a bad feeling about this, but she got to know Lynx and she a law unto herself.

Lynx smiled secretively, as she skip up the stairs to ransack Alexis' potion ingredients. In her future there was a potion that counteracts the Veritaserum. Lynx gasps as she saw so many vials of potions in a case, "Gees, what does she think is going to happen, demon attacks every day or she's planning on vanquishing Umbridge?"

Lynx gathered the ingredients she needed and put them aside and closed the trunk, when the jingle of orbs singled her to the approaching Elder.

"Hello Carmela," Lynx greeted,

"Who are you?" Carmela asks

"Nymphadora Diggory, I'm from the future." Lynx replies,

Carmela blinked at the last name, "That's Cedric's last name."

"I'm his daughter, but you have to guess who my mother." Lynx stated. '_I hate to do this to you but it's for the best._' she flicked her hand and froze the Elder. She went back into the common room without saying a word to Alexis and left to the girls' lavatory.

Alexis went into her dormitory and found Carmela frozen. "Nymphadora Ginevra Halliwell-Diggory! you are so grounded!" she touched Carmela's shoulder and unfroze her.

"Alexis?" Carmela asks, "Where is that other girl?"

"I'll take care of her," Alexis replies, "Wait...what are you doing here?"

"Well I just came from your sisters, they're planning Wyatt's wiccaning, till after you and Harry come home, also I talked them into making it a double one." Carmela answers,

"Oh cool, I can't wait to tell Harry." Alexis replies, "Speaking of, I have got to get to class."

Alexis ran out of the room, and ran for her next class, after Charms class, she was walking back to the great hall and saw that Harry was flirting with Cho. When she heard Hermione calling both their names'

"Harry, Alexis." Hermione called.

They stopped and turned

"Hagrid's back." Hermione stated.

Harry turned and looked at Cho, "I'm sorry." and they ran off out of the courtyard, and down the hill toward Hagrid's hut. When they stopped they heard Umbridge's voice

"I will say this one last time." Umbridge stated, "I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been."

Harry, Alexis, Ron, and Hermione peaked in one of the windows, and saw Hagrid with Umbridge.

"I told you. I've been away for me health." Hagrid answers,

"Your health?" Umbridge repeats,

"Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know." Hagrid answers.

"Oh yes, as gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by. If I were you, I shouldn't get to used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all." Umbridge states.

Alexis grabs Ron's arm as they hurried to avoid Umbridge as she was walking out of Hagrid's hut.

Once she was gone, Hagrid let in the quartet.

"This is top-secret, right?" Hagrid asks "Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants."

"Giants?" repeated Alexis and Hermione

"You found them?" Hermione asks

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see?" Hagrid replies, "I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters?" Ron asks

"Yes." answers Hagrid. "Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

"Did they?" asks Alexis

"I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose."

"And they did this to you?" Harry asks

Hagrid was really beaten up, he was sporting a good black eye and was holding a piece of meat on it. "Not exactly, no." Fang barked. "Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog." he threw the meat at Fang.

A breeze blew some of the dust in the room, they got up to look at the window.

"It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming, Harry, Lexi." Hagrid stated "We'd all best be ready when she does."

Little did they know over the next few days there was a massive break out of Azkaban Prison. "_We have confirmed that 10 high-security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. And of course the Muggle Prime minster has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban notorious mass murderer Sirius Black cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange._"

while walking down the aisle of the Great Hall, Alexis rolled up one of the copies of the Daily Prophet and growled; her face getting a nice coat of white fur as her anger spiked.

"Alexis, calm down." Lynx stated. "You're not the only one, who's upset about this," lynx nodded at Neville, who was had an angry expression on his face.

Alexis glared at Lynx and whispered "Dumbledore warned warned Fudge this could happened, he's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth."

"Harry. Lexi." Seamus called them,

They turned and looked at him, Cedric from the Hufflepuff table looked over too.

"I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum says the _Prophet's_ versions of things don't add up." Season stated. "So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you both."

One evening, Harry, Alexis, and Lynx walked into the Room of Requirement to find Neville there standing looking at photos of the Order and people who died fighting in the first Wizarding War.

"Neville?" Harry asks

it was silence for a few seconds before Neville spoke.

"Fourteen years ago a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used a Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information but they never gave in." Neville explained "I'm quite proud to be their son. But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."

"We're going to make them proud, Neville." Harry replies

"That's a promise." Alexis adds, as she glazed up at her mother in the Order. "Even I'm not ready to have everyone know who my father is."

a few days later, everyone was in the DA meeting.

"Make it a powerful memory the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up." Harry instructs

"Keep trying, Seamus." Alexis encouraged. "George, your turn now."

"_Expecto Patronum._" George casts and a silver mist sprouts from his wand.

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents." Harry explains,

Ginny casted a full Patronus of a horse.

"Fantastic, Ginny." Harry stated.

"Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused." Alexis states. "So focus, Luna."

"Think of the happiest thing you can." Harry states to Neville.

"_Expecto Patronum._" Neville casts a small sliver mist forms, "I'm trying."

"I know. It's good." Harry replies "This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well."

"Lexi, we never seen your Patronus before." Harry states to his co-teacher.

"That's because I never casted one before," Alexis replies, before taking out her wand, "_Expecto Patronum!_" a tiger emerges from the tip of Alexis' wand and circles around the Charmed One before fading.

The room starts to shake, like something was trying to break down the wall.

Lynx ran over to Alexis and Harry, "Quickly take this." she hands them to vials of the potion she brewed for two months. Alexis and Harry shrugged and took the potions. Before taking a vial herself.

Nigel looked at the whole were the mirrors had shattered and saw Umbridge on the other side.

"I'll make short work of this," Umbridge stated. "_Bombarda Maxima_."

the wall blasted open,

Draco dragged Cho into the center.

"Get them." Orders Umbridge

Alexis, and Harry, and Cho were dragged up to Dumbledore's office by Percy Weasley.

"Been watching them for weeks. And see, Dumbledore's Army, proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius." Umbridge explains, then looks at Dumbledore "All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry."

"Naturally." Dumbledore agrees.

"No, Professor. He had nothing to do with it. It was us." Harry states.

"it was." Alexis agrees

"Most noble of you, Harry, Alexis, to shield me, but as had been pointed out the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's or Halliwell's." Dumbledore replies, "I instructed Harry and Alexis to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for it's activities."

"Dispatch an owl to the _Daily Prophet_. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shaklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trail for conspiracy and sedition." Fudge orders

"I thought we might hit this little snag." Dumbledore replies "You seem to laboring under the delusion that I'm going to—what was the phrase?-come quietly. Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this." hisses Umbridge "Take him."

Dumbledore winked at Harry and Alexis, as Fawkes flew in and hovered above Dumbledore, he claps his hands and disappears in a blast of fire that would put Alexis' pyrokinesis to shame. The blast sent everyone but Alexis and Harry to the ground.

"Well, you may not like him, minister but you can't deny Dumbledore has got style." Shaklebolt states.

The next day there was a new Decree stating that Umbridge was the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"_Boys and Girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other. Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit. Students will be summited to questioning about suspected illicit activities. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled._"

Filch took all the painting off the walls, the doors were locked, and Dumbledore's Army was put in detention, writing with Umbridge's special quills.

Alexis wanted to vanquish Umbridge, because the bitch put up anti-flaming spells and orbing spells so her Elder could not come in and heal the wounds.

After detention, Cho tried to talk to Harry and Alexis

"Harry. Lexi." Cho called

but they just walked right by her.

One foggy day, Alexis, Harry, Lynx, Hermione, and Ron were walking on the bridge.

"You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag." Ron states, 

"Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming. Harry, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours." Hermione adds 

"Yeah, we talked you into it." Ron agrees

"Yeah, but We agreed. We tried so hard to help, and all it's done is made things worse. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, because we don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. The more you care the more you have to lose. You maybe it's just best to..." Alexis replies, 

"To what?" Hermioneasks 

"To go it alone." Harry replies,

"Psst." Hagrid states, getting the five of their attentions.

"Hagrid." Harry greets.

Hagrid led them into the Forbidden Forest.

"Any idea where he's taking us?" Ron asks

"For once, I'm going to say no." Lynx replies.

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?" Harry asks

they stopped because of the centaurs running pass,

"I've never seen the centaurs do riled and they're dangerous at the best of times. The Ministry restricts their territory much more they'll have a full uprising on their hands." Hagrid explains,

"Hagrid, what is going on?" Alexis asks

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you five. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone. I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him."

the five teens looked at as a giant stood up,

"Grawpy," Hagrid calls "Down here, you great buffoon."

the giant child, clapped his hands and killed a bug over the teens heads.

"Grawpy." warns Hagrid. "Brought you some company"

he began to move forward but was stop by a rope.

"I couldn't just leave him, because—because he's my brother" Hagrid explains.

"Blimey," Ron whispers.

"Well, half brother, really." Hagrid amended. "He's completely harmless, just like I said. Little high spirited, is all."

Grawp picked up Hermione.

"Grawpy, that is not polite." scolded Hagrid.

"Hagrid, do something." Ron stated.

"We talked about this. You do not grab, do you?" Hagrid asks "That's your new friend, Hermione."

Ron picked up a log and hit Grawp's leg with it.

"Grawp." Hermione stated firmly, "Put me down."

Grawp stared at her.

"Now." Hermione orders,

"You all right?" Ron asks

"Fine, just needs a firm hand, is all." Hermione answers.

"I think you've got an admirer." Harry stated, looking up at Grawp.

"You just stay away from her, all right?" Ron asks

Grawp gave Hermione a pair of bicycle handlebars, ringing the bell attached.

"He gets his own food and all." Hagrid explains, "It's company he'll be needing when I'm gone. You will look after him, won't you? I'm the only family, he's got."

Harry nods.

The next night Harry had one of his lessons with Snape, and Alexis was waiting in the corridor when Harry came running out.

They heard someone sobbing, and Fred and George's voices.

"What's your name?" Fred asks,

"Micheal." the boy answers.

"Your hand's gonna be fine, Micheal." George states,

Alexis walks up and knelt down in front of the boy, and shown him her hand, "Yeah. It's not as bad as it seems, see?"

"It's fading already." Fred agrees. "You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while."

"Hem-Hem." Umbridge coughs, they turned to look at her, Fred, George, and Alexis stood up, and took places in between the sobbing first year,

"As I told you once before, Mr. Potter naughty children deserve to be punished." Umbridge states, then turns and walks off.

"You know, George. I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement." Fred hinted.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing." George replies,

"How much do you guys want?" Alexis asks, as she looks up at the Weasley twins.

"What?" the twins asks

"I'll be your first customer." Alexis replies, as she fished some Galleons out of her pocket and handed them to the twins. "And I'm not taking No for an answer."

The day of the O.W.L.s arrived, and everyone was in the Great Hall taking their Theory of Charms tests. When there was a banging at the doors, everyone turned to look, Umbridge began walking down the aisle to the doors,

Fireworks began exploding in front of her face, and in the Great hall.

Fred and George came flying in on their brooms setting fireworks in the great Hall.

"Ready when you are?" George asks, then they set off a big dragon firework that chased Umbridge out of the great hall. Destroying all the Educational decrees she passed.

The fifth years ran out of the Great Hall, following Fred and George.

They clapped and cheered.

Alexis gasps as she saw Harry fall and she and Lynx caught him, when Harry came to he spoke the one word and that made both Alexis' and Lynx's blood run cold,

"Sirius."


	59. Chapter 59

Alexis, Lynx, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran back into the castle, and up the stairs,

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asks 

"I saw it! It's just like with Mr. Weasley! It's the same door I've been dreaming about for months, only I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before! Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have last time, and it's in the department of Mysteries." Harry answers, 

"Harry, please just listen! What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Dad because he's trying to get to you?" Alexis asks 

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? Alexis, he's the only link to my parents, I've got left" Harry replies,

"What do we do?" Ron asks,

"We'll have to use the Floo Network." Harry answers, then runs up the stairs.

"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance," Lynx states,

"Not all of them," Alexis replies,

they went up to Umbridge's office, Lynx held her arm out, "Allow me," she held up one finger pointed it at the lock and whispered, "_Alohomora._"

"How?" Alexis began,

"I told you already, I don't need a wand. I am my own wand." Lynx smiles,

Harry casts the enchantment for the Floo Network,

"Alert the Order if you can." Harry states,

"Are you mental? We're going with you!" Ron replies,

"It's too dangerous." Harry states,

Lynx smacks Harry upside his head, "When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together!"

Umbridge walks in catching them "That you are."

Harry was sitting in a chair, while Umbridge was in front of him,

Draco walks in "Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl."

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Umbridge asks Harry,

"No." Harry answers,

Umbridge slaps him across the face, "Liar."

"You sent for me, Headmistress?" Snape asks as he walks into the office,

"Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether they want to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?" Umbridge asks

"I'm afraid you used up all my stores, interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him - and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did - I cannot help you." Snape replies then turns to leave

Harry looks at Snape indesperation"He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge asks

"No idea." Snape replies then leaves without another word

"Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is a matter of Ministry Security, you leave me with... no other alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." Umbridge states,

"That's illegal." Hermione states,

Umbridge pulls down a picture of Minister Fudge face down "What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." Umbridge prepares to curse Harry.

Alexis and Hermione glance at each other,

"Tell her, Harry!" Hermione exclaims,

"Tell me _what?_" Umbridge asks 

"Well, if you won't tell her where it is then we will." Alexis replies,

"Where _what_ is?" Umbridge asks

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione and Alexis both answer

Umbridge walks with Alexis, Hermione, and Harry in front though the Forbidden Forest

"How much further?" Umbridge asks

"No far." Hermione answers,

"It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidentally" Alexis adds,

"What are you two doing?" Harry asks

"Improvising," Hermione replies, they reach were Grawp was tied up only to find him gone,

"Well?" asks Umbridge. "Where is this weapon?"

The three of them stayed silent,

"There isn't one, is there?" Umbridge asks "You were trying to trick me. You know I really hate children."

Centaurs surround them,

Umbridge trembles, "You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter." A centaur takes out an arrow and places in on his bow "Lower your weapons. I warn you! Under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence-" The centaur fires its arrow "_Protego!"_ the spell makes a shield and the arrow falls on the ground "How dare you! Filthy half-breed! _Incarcerous!" _She casts a spell causing a centaur to be wrapped in a rope and fall to the ground. Hermione and Alexis tries to free the centaur but is unable to.

"Please, please stop it! Please!" Hermione begs

"Now_, _enough! I _will_ have order!" Umbridge exclaims, She is picked up by Grawp. The centaurs charge.

Umbridge yells atGrawp "You filthy animal! Do you know who I am?"

Hermione, Alexis, and Harry run toward Grawp as the Centaurs fire arrows at him,

"It's not his fault, he doesn't understand!" Hermione exclaims,

Grawp gets hit by an arrow and drops Umbridge. The centaurs pick her up.

"Potter, do something. Tell them I mean no harm."Umbridge states

"I'm sorry, Professor. I must not tell lies." Harry replies, then the Centaurs carry Umbridge over the hill and out of sight.

"Thank you, Grawp." Hermione told the giant.

"Hermione. Hermione, Sirius." Harry stated.

They turned and ran back the way they came, they ran until they met up with Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna, Lynx, and to everyone's surprise Draco Malfoy, "How did you get away?"

"Puking Pastilles, it wasn't pretty." Ginny answers,

"I told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Of course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves." Ron explains as he handed their wands back to them, "Still surprised that Lexi was telling the truth about Draco, being on her side."

Hermione was clearly surprised "That was clever, Ron!"

"It's been known to happen." Ronreplies_, _

"It was brilliant. So, how are we getting to London?" Neville asks

"Look, it's not that we don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you. But, We've got you into enough trouble as it is." Harry replies,

Alexis nods her agreement, in what Harry said,

"Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real. Or was all that just words to you?" Neville asks,

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mates." Ron adds,

"So, how are we going to get to London?" Harry asks

"We fly, of course" Luna answers,

as they were heading into the Forest to recruit the Thestrals, Alexis looks over at Draco, "You know, if you do this. You won't be able to go home, your dad will find a way to get you."

"I'll deal, mother doesn't like what father is doing," Draco replies, "Your family, Lexi."

They took flight on the Thestrals, flying above the clouds and went into the Ministry itself, Alexis helped with that part, she flamed everyone in. they took the elevator down to the Department of Mysteries.

"This is it." Harry states,

they walked though the door and end up in a room full of glass spheres, Harry began to count as they walked pass,

"Ninety-two, ninety-three." Harry counted. "Ninety-four. Ninety-five." he stopped and looked around, Sirius wasn't there.

"He should be here." Harry states, as he turned back to the others,

"Harry." Neville called as he looked up at glass sphere, "it's got your name on it."

"Alexis, this one has yours." Lynx stated as she lifted her glowing hand up and lit the area,

Harry and Alexis walked over to where the spheres were. Harry reached up and took his first. Inside the sphere was a misty fog, then a voice spoke,

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

Alexis reaches up and grabs hers, another voice states, "_She, who was raised to be the ultimate force of good shall join forces with the Chosen One, to destroy the darkness that threatens both sides of the magical world._"

"Harry. Alexis." calls Hermione as she and the others stare down at figure walking toward them. The person was a death eater.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asks,

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams andreality."the death eater replies then reveals himself to be Lucius Malfoy, his eyes widen as he saw Draco standing next to Alexis and Harry, with his wand pointed at him. "You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecies."

"You do anything to us and I'll break it." Harry states,

BellatrixLestrange laughs "He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby, Potter!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville states,

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?" Bellatrixasks

"Better" Neville answers then points his wand "now they're about to be avenged."

"Now, let's everyone just calm down, shall we?" Lucius asks, calmly "All we want is the prophecies."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asks

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix asks, before her deranged angry erupts, "You filthy half-blood!"

"It's alright, he's just a curious lad, aren't you?" Lucius asks, then explains,** "**Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me, and I can show you everything."

"Then he'll hand us over to Voldemort," Alexis snaps, "And I for one don't want to see his ugly face again or his feet touching me."

"You're suppose to be dead." Lucius states,

"Sorry to disappoint." Alexis laughs, "You just can't keep a Charmed One down." She notices the Death Eaters surrounding them, everyone turns and faces them, with their wands or in Lynx's case hands out.

"I waited 14 years." Harry states,

Lucius Malfoy respondsin mock sympathy "I know."

"Guess I can wait a little longer. _Now!" _Harryorders,

Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Draco, Alexis, and Lynx, Hermione, and Luna shout "_Stupefy!" _and they ran for it. Each going different direction, casting spells at the death eaters or using active powers. Alexis stayed with Draco and Lynx ran with Harry.

Alexis flung her hand up and sent a wave of energy crashing into a death eater.

Lynx froze one, but knew it wouldn't last for long.

They caught up and Ginny raised her wand. "_Reducto!_" the blast caused all the prophecies to crash down on the floor.

"Run!" Alexis exclaims.

"Get back to the door." Harry orders.

They reached the door and fell and landed an inch above the ground then dropped.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron asks

Harry and Alexis seen a stone archway, in the middle of the room, with white floating wisps in it.

"The voices." both Alexis and Harry states.

"Can you tell what they're saying?" Harry asks

"There aren't any voices," Hermione replies, "Let's get out of here."

Luna walks up and stares at the archway too. "I hear them too."

"It's just an empty archway." Hermione states, "Please,"

Alexis and Harry turns and points their wands up, "Get behind us."

Death eaters swarmed over them, each grabbing a teen, only Alexis and Harry were left alone holding their spheres.

Lucius chuckles, as he walks up dragging a struggling Draco, "Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance, against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter, Halliwell or should I say Black. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die."

Both teens looked over at each of their friends, with wands pointed at them.

"Don't give it to him, Harry, Alexis!" Neville exclaims,

Bellatrix hisses "Sst!"

Harry and Alexis hesitates but hands over the prophecies. Malfoy holds it up and a white light distracts them.

"Get away from my daughter and my godson." Sirius orders then punchesMalfoy, then more white lights appear revealing the order members. Tonks, Mad-eye, Arthur, Remus, and to Draco's surprise, and Lucius' horror, Narcissa Malfoy.

A spell blast sent everyone ducking for cover, Cissa, Sirius ducked with Alexis, Draco, and Harry.

"Mum?" asks Draco, shocked.

"I'll explain later, Draco." Cissa replies, then looks at her cousin,

"Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get out of here." Siriusorders**,**

"What? No. we're staying with you" Harry replies,

"You've done beautifully. Now let me take it from here." Sirius states,

"He's right," Cissa adds, "We can take it from here."

"Black." Malfoy states pulling out his wand,

Cissa, Sirius, Harry, Alexis, and Draco duel the death eaters.

"Stay away from Draco!" Cissa snarls, as she casts spell after spell,

"Expelliarmus!" Harry calls and disarms one of the wands from Lucius' hands.

"Nice one, James." Sirius cheers.

Draco, Alexis, and Harry looked at him,

Lynx saw Bellatrix stand up and about the cast the killing Curse at Sirius, thinking of what happens to both Harry and her mother, the first time, she decided to change the outcome, she transfigured into her nickname and pounced, claws outstretched to rip the death eater's throat out. Lynx yowled out her defiance, then pushed a paw up to Bellatrix's neck.

Alexis' head snapped up at she heard that unmistakable yowl, she herself often did it herself. "Great, she's exactly my copy."

Bellatrix backhanded the Cat on top of her, and Lynx went flying backwards, but her reflexes were better. Her claws caught the nearest rock and she landed on her four paws.

Bellatrix ran for it, and Lynx was hot on her heels.

"Damn it." Alexis cursed, "Harry! We got to stop Lynx!" she transfigured herself into her Tiger Animagus and chases after Lynx. Harry follows. They ran until they found Lynx with her mouth open and emitting at bright red light, and Bellatrix cringing on the floor,

"She's using the Cruciatus Curse!" Harry exclaimed.

Alexis padded over and nudged Lynx with a paw, but Lynx wouldn't stop. Alexis heaved a sigh, and grabbed Lynx by the scruff of her neck.

Lynx felt herself being lifted up, she blinked and fell limp in the larger Cat's mouth.

Bellatrix starting laughing, that is when they noticed Voldemort's arrival.

Harry was prepared to fight him, but Voldemort disarmed Harry, then Dumbledore showed up.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom." Dumbledore states. "The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you shall be dead." Voldemort replies.

Dumbledore twirled his wand, and Harry and Alexis with Lynx struggling to be free, leap aside to avoid the approaching Wizard Duel.

debris flying every where the spells hit, Alexis shuddered but held her place in front of Harry, who could be hurt. She was a tiger and determined not to let Lynx go after Bellatrix, who had escaped

Dumbledore encased Voldemort in a water sphere after he tried to burn them alive with a fiery serpent. Voldemort broke free, and Dumbledore sent another spell, which Voldemort deflected, causing every window in the Atrium. Voldemort sent the shards of glass at Dumbledore, Harry, Alexis, and Lynx, who was not struggling anymore but Dumbledore turned the shards into sand.

Voldemort retreated but really possesses Harry, who falls to the ground.

"You, you've lost old man." Harry states, while being possessed by Voldemort

"Harry." Dumbledore calls

"So _weak_, so _vulnerable_! Look at me!" Voldemort exclaims,

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are _not_!" Dumbledore explains,

"Harry?" Alexis calls after she transfigured back into herself, while keeping a hand on Lynx' fur, she hasn't calmed down enough to transfigure back.

Harry sees his friends enter the Atrium, he remembers the happy times he spent with them.

"..._You're_ the weak one. And you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." Harry states,

Voldemort is forced out of Harry's body.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything." Voldemort replies,

The Aurors arrive at the scene. Voldemort quickly teleports away. But Fudge has a shock on his face.

"He's back." Fudge whispers,

Carmela orbs down with a struggling Wormtail, "Here's Pettigrew, and he's not dead as you can plainly see. Sirius is innocent." she tosses the slimeball at Fudge. "He's the one who betrayed Lily and James Potter, he's the one who murdered those Muggles."

"Seize him," Fudge commands.

After that Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry, and Alexis were vindicated of everything that was claimed about them. Umbridge was suspended pending an investigation.

A few days later, Alexis and Lynx were in their bedroom, packing to return to the Manor.

"Why?" Alexis asks folding one of her shirts.

Lynx looks up, "Why what?"

"Why did you save my dad, your grandfather?" Alexis asks

"In my timeline, Grandpa Sirius dies. I couldn't let that happen." Lynx answers, "And before you ask, I have no idea that I can cast spells in my animagus form,"

"Thank you," Alexis whispers.

"I'll finish packing up, you and Harry are needed in Professor Dumbledore's office." Lynx states,

Alexis walks over and kisses Lynx on the forehead, "We'll change your future, I promise." she left.

In Dumbledore's office, Alexis and Harry sat on in a alcove with Dumbledore.

"I know how you feel Harry." Dumbledore states,

"No you don't. It's our fault." Harry responds

"yeah," Alexis agrees,

"No, the fault is mine! I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you and Alexis, as I have done all year, he'd be less tempted and therefore you two might be more protected." Dumbledore explains

"The prophecy said: neither one can live for the other one survives. It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other... in the end?" Harry asks

"And the whole, She, who was raised to be the ultimate force of good shall join forces with the Chosen One, to destroy the darkness that threatens both sides of the magical world. Means I'm stuck with Harry until this war is over?" Alexis asks

"Yes." Dumbledore answers,

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asks

"For the same reason Lynx saved Sirius. For the same reason your friends saved you. After all these years, after all you suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I cared too much about both of you," Dumbledore answers,

Alexis and Harry finished with their private meeting with Dumbledore then went back downstairs. They went though the corridor, and found Luna posting fliers on the walls.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asks

"Lost all my possessions. Apparently people have been hiding them." Luna answers,

"That's awful." Alexis states,

"Oh, it's all good fun. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back." Luna replies,

"Do you want any help finding them?" Harry asks

"That's alright. Anyway, my mum always said, things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end..." They see shoes hanging at the ceiling "if not always in the way we expect. Think I'll just go have some pudding." Luna states then skips off.

The next day, Cedric bit his lip as he looks at Alexis, he wanted to ask something but since they were young, he didn't know what she would say.

"Lexi?" Cedric calls out,

Alexis turns and Lynx pushes her toward Cedric with a knowing smile,

"Yeah, Ced." Alexis replies

"I don't know how to say this, but I wanted you to have this," Cedric states, holding a black velvet box,

Alexis blinks, "That isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"No, well not yet. Its what I think Paige calls a Promise ring." Cedric explains, "I promise no matter what happens in the future, we'll always be together."

Alexis smiles then kisses Cedric, "That is a promise, I'll hold you too." she let Cedric slip the ring onto her ring finger.

They rode the carriages to the stations, Alexis glaring at Lynx, who still had the knowing smile on her face.

When they got off at the station, they walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Draco, who found it odd to be friends with the famous Harry Potter. But he would suffer for his cousin, since his mother told him to go to the only safe place she could think of the Charmed Ones' home.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me." Harry states,

"What's that?" Hermione asks

"That even though we got a fight ahead of us, we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have." Harry answers,

"Yeah?" Ron asks

"Something worth fighting for." Harry answers,

"Come one, Harry. Yours and Wyatt's wiccaning is this weekend." Alexis chirped.

DarkPriestess66 says, I added the extra member to the Order, well because I thought Cissa should put her foot down to Lucius. And family comes first, not husbands.


	60. Chapter 60

Fire erupted as Alexis, Lynx, Draco and Harry entered the living room of the manor,

"Hello?" Alexis calls out, "Where is everyone?"

"Attic!" Piper replies,

Alexis shrugs, "Alright, let's put your things away, I have a feeling I have to vanquish a few demons before dinner," she then walked up the stairs to the attic,

"Incoming!" Piper exclaimed,

Alexis drove out of the way, as a demon shimmers in.

Piper raises her hands and blew up the demon, then went over and got a clip board and check it off,

Alexis raises an eyebrow, "Demon check list?"

"Yes, I'm vanquishing demons so they don't interrupt Wyatt's and Harry's wiccaning," Piper explains, "Where's the phone?"

Alexis picks up the house phone,

"Good call Paige," Piper states, as she looks though the book, "tell her, I found a way to vanquish the creeper demons."

Alexis rolls her eyes then presses the speed dial for Paige,

"_Hello?_" Paige answers,

"Piperfound a way to vanquish the leader of the creepers." Alexis explains,

"_Okay, and not a good time._" Paige replies,

Alexis looks over at Piper and saw the potion was ready,"Well, sorry, the potion's already been made and strike while the iron's hot."

"_No can do._" Paige hints,

"_Let me guess, you being sleazily?_" Alexis asks

"_How ya guess?_" Paige asks

"Have fun," Alexis chirps then hangs up, she walks over to Piper, "I summon, you vanquish,"

"Okay, but you just got home," Piper replies,

"Demons who dwell in slivers of night, uncloak your shadows to witch's sight." Alexis reads the spell, a gust of wind blows through the attic and a very large demon with a creepy face and wearing a black cloak appears behind them.

"Aahh." Piper gasps,She throws the potion at the demon and he bursts into flames and is vanquished. "Ugh. Creepers, check."

"Good, Can I go a chill out," Alexis asks

"Yeah," replies Piper,

Alexis walks out, "Great to be home by the way," She went back downstairs, and walked into her room, "Saturday, I think I have to go shopping,"

Draco and Harry groaned, then looked at each other and glared.

Saturday, Alexis took Draco and Harry, shopping those two protesting the whole way, then when they got back and unpacked, Alexis was walking by Piper's room, when she saw Wyatt on the bed, she went in and saw Phoebe sitting on the couch, beside the bed and pulls two lipsticks out of her makeup bag.

"Okay, so we have one Woodmist, which is kinda natural and earthy or Rouge Sensation, which definitely has more of that, you know, va-va-va-voom feel." Phoebe states, then smiles at Wyatt and moves to sit beside him. "You're a guy. What do you think Jason will like more, huh?" She holds the lipsticks in front of Wyatt. Alexis stands beside the changing changing table and shakes her head, "We got this one or this one?" Wyatt smiles. "Okay, Rouge Sensation it is. Very good." She puts on the lipstick. "You are so cute. Yes you are. Your grandmother is just going to eat you up when she meets you. But no spitting up and none of that toxic poop that you like to do because she hasn't been around babies since she was alive, okay?"

"Last baby, Grams was around was me." Alexis spoke up, she went over and sat on the bed too, "I can't believe you are asking make-up advice from a four month old," she then picked up Wyatt, and smiled at him, "But I agree with the toxic poop, but I haven't been here to change his diapers yet."

Paige walks in. "Piper's gonna freak if Wyatt's not downstairs in his Sunday best in like five." she sits on the bed, she sees Alexis, "Hey."

"I know, I got a little side tracked." Phoebe replies,

"Hey, what's with the come-hither makeup?" Paigeasks

"Um, Jason called from his corporate jet and I'm gonna meet him at the airport." Phoebe replies,

"Ah, he's back from Hong Kong?" Paigeasks

"Yeah, just for the day." Phoebe

Alexis smiled a very Draco-like smile, "International booty call. Most impressive."

"Hey, there's a minor in the room, Alexis." Phoebe replies,

"Sorry." Alexis apologized.

"But you know what'll be good? Piper and I don't have to see you moping around the house anymore." Paige asks,

"I was not mopey." Phoebe states,

"You are too mopey." Paige retorts,

"Even your letters were starting to get me depressed." Alexis adds, as she played with Wyatt,

"Okay, well, that's because I missed him, and I didn't expect to miss him as much as I did." Phoebe replies,

"Ohh. Um, I'm just curious. Has anyone ever tried the truth spell that's in the book?" Paige asks

"Yes, and don't." Alexis answers,

"Don't what?" Paige asks

"Don't try it. Especially not on Nate." Phoebe replies,

"I wasn't going to." Paige states,

Alexis asksWyatt, as he was trying to wriggle away, "Where you going?"

"Okay, fine, maybe I was. But, you know, how else am I supposed to find out if he can handle the big dark secret?" Paige asks

"Don't you think it's a little early in the relationship to start thinking about that?" Phoebe asks, then looks down and spots something shining on Alexis' ring finger. "What is that on your finger, Alexis Portia Halliwell?"

Alexis gulped "A ring, Cedric gave it to me,"

"That better not be an engagement ring," Paige states,

"Have you two lost your minds, it's a Promise Ring, like a Pre-engagement ring. Yesh. I know I'm not ready for that big step." Alexis replies, "Come on, Wyatt, we'll get you dressed." she stood up and took Wyatt and a pair of clothes and a fresh diaper. She went into Phoebe's room and changed Wyatt into a green outfit, which they would change him into a white ceremonial gown later. She goes downstairs with Wyatt,

Piper yellsfrom downstairs "Guys! Come on, hurry up!"

"Okay, we're coming!" Phoebe exclaims,

"I'm already down here," Alexis replies,

"Coming!" Paige replies,

In the living room. Piper, Draco, Harry, Lynx, and Leo are there. Piper is placing lit candles on the floor in a circle.

Alexis walks in carrying Wyatt "So you think the green outfit is cute? Because I can put him in the one with the clouds on it, I just get him a bottle while you summon Grams."

"He's her great grandson. I don't think she's gonna care what he's wearing." Leo replies,

"Yeah, but she's not coming as a great grandmother. She's coming in an official capacity as the matriarch of our family." Piper states,

"Well, she's not gonna come at all unless we summon her." Leo replies,

They finish placing the candles and step aside.

"Okay. _Here these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide._" Piper chants.

Colorful lights swirl inside the candle circle and then Grams appears.

"Well, it's about time, Piper. What took you so long?" Grams asks

"Hello to you too, Grams." Piper replies,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited." Grams apologized,She steps out of the circle and becomes corporeal. She hugs Piper. "How are you, my dear?"

"Excited too." Piper

"Nervous." Harry replies, as Grams hugs him, too.

"Hi, Grams." Leo greets,

"Leo. So, where's the little one?" Gramsasks

Phoebe and Paige walk down the stairs, Alexis comes back from the kitchen, carrying Wyatt.

"Right behind you." Piper answers, they turn around and Piper takes Wyatt off of Alexis. "Grams, meet the next generation of Halliwells."

Piper hands Wyatt to Grams.

"Ohh." Grams breathes,

"Baby Wyatt." Piper states,

"Wyatt? That's a silly name for a girl, isn't it?" Grams asks

"Grams. It's a boy. Look at the outfit." Phoebe replies,

"What?" Grams asks

"You didn't know?" Paigeasks

"Well, no, I-I mean I just assumed it was a... What went wrong?" Grams asks

"Wrong?" Leo asks

"Oh-oh, well, I don't mean wrong, wrong. It's just that we've always had girls." Grams replies, She hands Wyatt to Leo.

"Now we have a boy, well two boys, let's not forget your grandson." Piper states,

"Right. Well, um, okay, well, we've got a lot of work to do before I perform the wiccaning." Grams states,

"Work? What work?" Piper asks

"Are you kidding?" Grams asks, "I'm gonna be calling every matriarch in our family since the witch trials and we've got to make sure the manor is safe."

"Oh, we've got that covered. Uh, every demon that could attack their spirits has been taken out. The zombies, the rigors..." Piper replies,

"Creepers." Alexis adds,

"We're all set." Piper states,

"What about the Necromancer?" Grams asks

"Who?" Piper asks

"Okay, you guys discuss this. I have to pop by the airport and pick up my friend Jason." Phoebe states, She gives Grams a hug.

"Who's Jason?" Grams asks

"Just a guy, Grams. Don't start the wiccaning without me. Be right back." Phoebe replies, she leaves.

"Actually, I have to check on my man too." Paige states, She gives Grams a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

"You know, they'd be better off with a dog. More loyal and they die sooner." Grams states

"Excuse me?" Leo, Draco, and Harryasks

"Oh..." Gramschuckles "Don't mind me. You know, I never have very much luck with men."

"But you've been married four times." Leo replies,

"Okay, speaking of dogs, I think my dad should be here to witness this," Alexis states then goes over and kisses Grams' cheek, then flames out.

Alexis flames into the hall way of her father's house, well the Black Family house. "Dad!"

"Alexis?" Sirius calls, as he walks down the stairs "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you, Harry's having his wiccaning, my nephew too. But I thought you would want to witness, like stand in for Uncle James and Aunt Lily," Alexis answers, "plus I haven't to got to spend any time with you since well. Carmela freeing you."

"I would love too," Sirius states, "Let me change first."

"Okay," Alexis agrees, she watches the goes up to her room, she passes Kreacher, he was talking to the curtains again. She walked over and opened to the curtains, only to be screamed at. "Filthy Blood Traitors, in my house!"

"Shut up!" roars Alexis, "yesh, with that bad attitude, no wonder Dad ran away."

"Who are you?" asks the Portrait of Walburga Black

"Alexis Portia Morgana Black-Halliwell." Alexis answers, "Your granddaughter."

Mrs. Black's jaw dropped but then she was herself again, "You're still a blood traitor."

"I don't think, I can't help who my father is, so judge me for who I am, or shall I be blamed for crimes I didn't commit?" Alexis asks, "I'm willing to talk to you, when I'm here but if you're going to continue calling me a blood traitor or disrespecting my friends and family, well have fun talking to a house-elf for the rest of your afterlife." she turns to leave

"Alexis, wait." Mrs. Black calls out. "I apologize,"

Alexis turns back and smiles,

"Besides anyone who is a smart mouth, is worthy of the name of Black." Mrs. Black continue.

"Thanks, now I know where I get it from." Alexis laughed.

"I see you met my mother," Sirius stated.

"Yes, we've had a nice little chat, I must say, Dad. I get some of my looks from her." Alexis replies, "So are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Sirius answers,

Alexis reached and took her father's hand and flamed away.

"That's strange," Mrs. Black murmured before she went back to talking to her house-elf.

Alexis and Sirius flames into the attic, Alexis' shield flared up as Grams tried to send Sirius flying backwards,

"Gee, you don't even think to ask who he is first." Alexis states, "Dad, I'll take you done stairs to see Harry,"

"Alexis, we might need your help later, so get your dad settled in, then we'll look up the Necromancer," Piper states,

"Alright," Alexis agrees, then leads Sirius down to the living room, where he sits down on the couch with Harry and Draco. "Need anything before I go back up into the attic?"

"Yeah, what exactly is a wiccaning?" Sirius asks

Alexis smiles, "Its a ceremony where the Matriarch of the family, which is Grams, calls upon the family, and the witches are blessed by their ancestors, than so they don't fall prey to evil. I think that if Lily was raised by Grams, she would have had a wiccaning and so would have Harry, because some things you don't change, she still would have gone to Hogwarts, met James. But we have to change the wording a bit for Harry, since he's part of my generation."

"That's tough," Draco states,

"Yeah, I know. How did you think I'm able to be a Halliwell, Grams gave me a wiccaning as well." Alexis agrees, "Now I have to go a search the book, we'll be down later."

Alexis turns and walks back up the stairs and goes back into the attic, She and Piper is looking at the Necromancer page in the Book of Shadows.

"See I was right. You vanquished this demon sixty years ago." Piper states,

"The Necromancer is not a demon. He's a ghost of a demon. And it wasn't a vanquish, I banished him back into the spirit realm." Grams replies,

"Well, then you should be a little more specific in your wording." Alexis states,

"But the point is he's had about seventy years to find a way out of the spirit realm and that man, that demon is nothing, if not confident." Grams states,

"Well, I guess I'll take your word for it considering you seem to know so much about him. Enjoys Clark Gable movies, Favorite dinner: Lamb chops with mint jelly". Piper replies,

"Well, you know me. You never know what could be useful." Grams states.

"So what do you suggest? That I go to the video store and you get cooking?" Piper asks

"Oh, don't be so literal. I was just trying to show how much he craves life, the sensuousness of it. Food, drink, sex..." Grams explains,

"Don't! I don't wanna hear about a dead demon doing the dirty." Alexis interrupts.

"He wants to be resurrected." Grams replies,

Alexis looks at the page, "It says that he has dominion over the dead. You would think that would be enough."

"Not for him it isn't. He only uses his power over the dead to absorb their spirit and get a temporary fix of life. But he was always searching for magical spirits with enough power to resurrect himself for good." Grams explains,

Alexis looked at Grams, like how do you do know this?

"Like all the spirits of the Halliwell matriarchs." Piper adds,

"That's what he attacked at your mother's wiccaning. Now you see why I'm so worried." Gramsreplies,

"Okay, so if he's out, we'll send him packing back to the spirit realm because nothing is going to get in the way of Harry's and Wyatt's wiccaning." Piper states,

"Good, and I know just the potion to use on him too." Grams states then walks over to the potion table. "See we'll need some, oh, dragon root, uh, eel skin, bloodwort. You know, Piper, I'm still surprised that you had a boy."

"Well, fifty-fifty chance." Piper replies,

"Not in our family. Three hundred years and not a male in the bunch." Grams states

"Not unless those males born to our family didn't have powers." Alexis pointed out, "Well look at my Dad's side of the family, the Blacks have been in Slytherin for years, only my dad and me, We're Gyffindors. I just have a dormitory because of my wiccan powers."

"I guess our family's changing." Piper adds,

"Mm. I mean, it begs a few questions, don't you think? I mean, we've never had a male witch and, you know, men are just so..." Grams replies, then Paige storms in.

"They're just evil, that's what they are. They are just plain evil." Paige states,

"Oh, I take it Nate wasn't too happy about you being a witch." Alexis replies,

"Oh, Nate was fine with my being a witch. It's maybe his wife that would have had a problem." Paige explains,

"He's married?" Piper asks

"Yeah, with two kids." Paige answers,

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Piper apologized,

"Me too." Alexis adds,

"I told you, she should've gotten a dog." Grams states,

"What did you do when you found out?" Piper asks

"Plenty. I mean, I'm sure plenty will happen to him, karmicly speaking. Cheat." Paige answers,

"Well, there's no wrath like a witch scorned, I always say. Care to take it out on him?" Grams asks She shows the picture of the Necromancer in the Book of Shadows to Paige.

A hour later, in the Necromancer's Catacombs. The Necromancer is lying on a crypt. He hears a noise.

"What measly crumbs have you brought me this time?" Necromancer asks

"Nothing you're gonna like." Grams answers,

He turns to see Piper, Paige, Alexis, and Grams standing in the room. He quickly gets up.

"Penny!" Necromancer exclaims

"Penny?" Piper and Alexis asks

Grams uses her power and sends him flying across the room. He lands on some large vases.

"What are you waiting for? Throw the damn potion." Grams asks, Paige throws the potion at him and he bursts into flames. He is vanquished. Grams turns to the girls. "What?"

Back at the Manor, in Piper's room. Piper, Alexis, Phoebe and Paige are there. Paige, Alexis, and Paige told Phoebe about what happened.

"Wait, so he called her by her name?" Phoebe asks

"Penny. Yeah. Kinda weird, huh?" Alexis asks

"Yeah, and he acted like he liked her." Paige adds,

"Twim-gee. That's Chinese for excuse me." Phoebe states,

"Fascinating." Piper replies,

"Did you guys vanquish him?" Phoebe asks

"No, he's already dead, he can't be vanquished. But we did send his sorry male ass back to the spirit realm." Paige replies,

"Okay, let's not jump on Grams' male bashing bandwagon, please." Alexis states,

"Grams is a wise woman." Paige replies,

"I'll be sure to let Wyatt know." Piper replies,

"I'll let Harry know," Alexis adds,

"Don't worry, we're not gonna let him grow up to be a slime bag." Paige states, "And Harry's already grown he's not a slime bag."

"Great, so let's focus on blessing him in light and goodness. Okay, we don't got a lot of time." Piper states,She holds up some baby shoes. "Now white or patent leather."

"Bok! That's white." Phoebe replies,

"Okay, what is with the Chinese thing?" Paige asks

"It's a little souvenir that Jason brought me back from China, when he was there on his business trip." Phoebeanswers,

"Oh! Business trip, yeah, business trip. A likely story." Paige states,

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asks

Alexis twisted the ring on her finger, was Paige upset or did she have a point.

"I'm just saying. He could be leading a double life, he could be married, he could have a mistress, and he could be gay. You don't know, there are many variables." Paige answers,

The phone rings.

"Or he could be perfect for me." Phoebe replies,

"Cedric is the one for me," Alexis whispers, she was sure of it. Lynx was living proof of how strong her and Cedric's bond was.

"Don't be so sure. Men are full of surprises, that's all." Paige states,

"Funny you should mention surprises because, uh, he had a little surprise for me." Phoebe responds.

Leo walks in carrying Wyatt, Harry following with the cordless phone is his hand.

"Paige? Darryl's on the phone, he's pretty pissed. Something about your boyfriend?" Harry asks,

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my ex-boyfriend." Paige replies, before taking the phone and leaving the room.

"What are you doing with Wyatt? I thought Grams was gonna spend some time with him." Piper asks

"Well, she didn't want to." Leo answers,

"Yeah, same here. I'm her grandson." Harry asks, "And before you ask, Lexi. Sirius is watching tv with Malfoy, they are glued to it."

Piper laughs. "What? That's ridiculous."

"Really? Then why didn't she want to touch him or change him or feed him?" Leo asks

"Hmm..now that I think about it, she did seem a little upset about the idea of Harry having a wiccaning," Alexis states.

"Well, she's probably just resting before the ceremony. She said she was gonna do it as soon as we get rid of the Necromancer." Piper reasons.

"Piper, this has nothing to do with the Necromancer and you know it. Grams doesn't like the fact that Wyatt's a boy" Leo replies,

Alexis looks over at Piper, "We need talk with Grams."

"You're right," Piper agrees,

They leave the room, in the Parlor. Grams is leaning over the empty bassinet, touching the triquetra symbol on the blanket. Piper and Alexis walks down the stairs. Lynx watches from around the corner, she wondered how would she reacted if she found out about her great-granddaughter.

"Grams?" Piper asks

Grams straightens up. "Oh! Piper, Alexis, you scared me."

"Hm, I didn't know you could scare a ghost. We need to talk." Piper replies,

"About?" Grams asks

"I think you know what about. Leo seems to think that you don't want to be around Wyatt for some reason, or Harry for that matter, And I'm beginning to wonder myself." Piper answers,

"Oh, this is all my fault. Maybe if I lived longer, been around longer, maybe things would've worked out the way they were supposed to." Grams states, "Maybe if I kept Lily and raised her with Patty,"

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks

"This. Wyatt, and Harry." Grams replies,

"Oh, you mean because they're not girls?" Alexis asks, "If that's your reason, think up another one."

"Piper, you know as well as I do that the charmed line is supposed to be lead by women. Not men." Grams replies,ignoring her youngest granddaughter's comment.

"Who says?" Piper asks

"Tradition says. Destiny says. Tell me that you didn't hope to have a little girl, expect to have a little girl, just like you foresaw." Grams replies,

"Well, of course, but so what?" Piper asks

"So what is something went wrong. Terribly wrong. This is not the baby you were meant to have." Grams replies,

"Grams." Piper states,

"You saw it yourself when you went to the future." Grams states,

"That was also the future where Prue was still alive and witches were burned at the stake. Things change." Piper replies,

"Not this. Oh, it's just that I'm worried about the family, you know. We don't know what to expect." Grams responds,

"I know, and that's precisely why we shouldn't treat him any differently because he's a boy. That's why we're going to do the ceremony. At the very least he deserves that." Piper states,

"They both do, Grams, don't you get the news up there, that Harry's destiny is to fight a evil wizard, and possibly die?" Alexis asks, "You always told me, that family comes first no matter, if we're blood kin or not. Thanks, a lot now I know it was a lie."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Grams replies,

"You are crazy! This isn't about them or our legacy. This is about you." Piper accuses, in a fit of anger

"Yeah, I have to agree," Alexis adds.

"Piper, Lexi, you don't understand." Grams replies,

"That you don't want to perform a blessing on my son or my cousin? You are damn right I do not understand." Piper states,

"You see him as an innocent little boy. But he won't be like that, not for long." Grams replies

"So you can't even hold him because some day, some very far away day he will become a man?" Alexis asks, "You know something, I would be proud if my son would have powers from both families."

Lynx smiles, as she thought about her twin being one of five powerful witches in the word.

"Men cannot be trusted with magic. They can't handle it, they're weak and evil will eventually win out." Grams replies,

"That is silly! Look at Leo." Piper states,

"Or Cedric, he's one of the best people I ever met." Alexis states,

"Well, Leo, I mean, he's an angel, you can't count Leo." Grams replies,

Phoebe walks down the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Phoebe asks

"Your grandmother hates her grandsons, that's what's going on." Piper answers,

"That is not true." Grams replies

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just hate men, is that correct?" Piper asks

"No, I don't trust men. There's a difference. And there is a reason that they don't last long in this family because they're always trying to take advantage of what we have." Grams answers,

"That's not true." Phoebe states,

"Isn't it? Look what Cole put you through. Look what your father did to your mother." Grams responds.

"So we're supposed to give up on trying to find love just because we might get hurt?" Phoebe asks

"Oh, no, you will get hurt. That's part of our legacy too, unfortunately." Grams replies,

"You know what? Forget it. You couldn't even bless my son with any kind of goodness because you are too consumed by your bitterness." Piper states,

"Yeah, I can protect Harry, but I was hoping the goodness of our family would help," Alexis adds,

"Piper, Lexi." Gramsstates**,**

"And since his father is an angel, we will take our chances without a wiccaning!" Piper exclaimed.

Skreek appears on the stairs and throws a beam of light at Piper, sending her across the room. He throws a beam of light at Phoebe and she dives over the couch, and another at Alexis, who crashes into the wall,

"Leave them alone!" Grams exclaims, Suddenly, she is pulled backwards in a blur and into Necromancer's arms.

"Surprise." Necromancer greets,

Skreek walks down the stairs.

"Piper!" Phoebe shouts, she goes over to Alexis, "Lexi?"

Piper blows up Skreek. Necromancer disappears with Grams.

Sirius and Draco came running in, Sirius spots his daughter on the floor, "Alexis!"

"I'm fine," Alexis states, then tries to get up, but can't, "Okay, maybe not. Carmela!"

Carmela orbs down, "I thought you were preparing for a wiccaning,"

"Demon attacks, now could you just heal your charge." Phoebe replies,

Carmela walks over and kneels down besides Lexi, "Crashed into the wall again?" her hands began glowing and Alexis was healed

"Oh shut it," Alexis replies, "I can't help it, if the wall and I have a relationship"

"Maybe you should live in a tent." Carmela teased.

In the living room. Sirius, Lynx, Draco, Harry, Alexis, Carmela, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are there. Phoebe is holding Wyatt.

"Well, let's face it. Grams would not be in this position if she hadn't sent us after the guy in the first place." Piper states,

"Not helpful. We have to summon her back here fast." Phoebe states,

"We can't. The necromancer will follow and if you don't have a way to stop him." Leo replies,

"How did he get a clean shot of her anyway? Weren't you guys with her?" Paige asks

"Uh, we were fighting with her." Phoebe answers,

"Fighting? About what?" Paige asks

"Yeah, later. Let's just focus on the vanquishing and the saving." Piperreplies

"Yeah, but I don't know how to. I mean, it's not like we can even vanquish him, he's a ghost." Phoebe states,

"Well, ghosts can still feel pain. Maybe I can just orb his testicles somewhere." Paige suggests,

"Paige, there will be no talk of testicle orbing in front of the child." Piper warns,

"And not around his daddy either." Leo adds,

"Or his other cousins, and Uncle Sirius, " Alexis warns, "Poor, Dad, Harry, and Draco are pale as Draco's hair."

"Oh, criminy, I'm just trying to help." Paige replies,

Leo takes Wyatt off of Phoebe and leaves the room with Harry, Sirius and Draco. Phoebe moves closer to the Book of Shadows which is sitting on the coffee table.

"Okay, there's got to be a weakness in here somewhere. I mean, he must have a weakness, right?" Phoebe asks

"Well, do mint jelly and Clark Gable movies count? She wrote it." Alexis replies,

"Oh my god. That's why she's so obsessed with him. Grams was the Necromancer's lover." Phoebe states,

Piper gasps. Alexis gags,

"That's disgusting." Paige

"Oh, no, I think you're right. That would explain everything. Grams was alive when she banished the Necromancer, right?" Piper asks

"Right." Phoebe answers,

"Okay, so now she's dead." Alexis states,

"You sound so happy about that." Paige replies,

"No, that's not what she means. The ghost vanquishing spell." Phoebe explains,

Phoebe flips through the Book of Shadows.

"You've gotta be dead to use it, right?" Paige asks

"It's worth a shot." Phoebe replies,

"You mean it's are only shot." Lynx states, "I'll stay down here and keep Leo, and the boys company,"

The Charmed Ones go up the attic, Alexis lights five candles that are sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Alright, as soon as we summon her, we've gotta get her straight to the book because the Necromancer's gonna be right behind her." Piper explains,

"All over it." Paige replies, Alexis nods

"Okay, let's do this." Piper states, then the door bell rings. Phoebe walks over to the window. "Who is that?"

"It's Jason." Phoebe replies,

"Guys really do have bad timing, don't they?" Paige asks 

"Yeah, I kinda owe him an answer." Phoebe replies,

"Answer to what?" Piper asks

"He asked me to go back to Hong Kong with him. To live." Phoebe answers, the doorbell rings again. "I'll be right back." She leaves the room.

Piper, Alexis, and Paige are looking out the window as soon as they saw Jason leave,

"Go on, go on." Piper states,

They quickly race to the center of the room. Phoebe walks in.

"Well?" Paige asks

"How do you guys feel about intercontinental orbing?" Phoebe asks

"We'll, talk about that later." Piper replies, then hands Phoebe a piece of paper. "Read."

"Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Phoebe chants.

Grams appears in a swirl of bright lights.

"Welcome back, Grams." Paige greets,

"Girls." Grams greets,

"No time for apologies. Come on, come on, this way, this way, this way." Piper replies,

They take Grams over to the Book of Shadows.

"That is a spell to vanquish a ghost. But only a ghost can read it and that's you." Phoebe explains,

"You shouldn't have done this." Grams states,

"Oh, come on, Grams, we're not that mad." Piper replies,

"You will be." Grams states,

"Grams, he's gonna be here any second." Alexis warns,

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't think that..." Grams began but gets a painful ringing in her ears, she gasps.

"Are you alright?" Paige asks

"Yes. I never meant to hurt you, Harry or Wyatt." Grams answers,

"Right, okay, look, we kind of need to focus on the demon at hand here, okay?" Piper asks

A gust of wind blows through the attic.

"Whoa. Incoming!" Phoebe exclaims

Necromancer appears in a puff of smoke.

"Now, Grams!" Paige shouts,

"Grams, read the spell." Piper states,

"Don't bother. She's with me now." Necromancer replies, he moves closer to Grams. "It's time, dear."

"Piper, blow him up or something." Paige states,

"A ghost? You want me to blow up the ghost? He's already dead." Piper replies,

"_I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line..._" Grams chants in a trance

"Paige, the truth spell. Use it on Grams." Alexis states,

"_Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends..._" Grams continues,

"_For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed..._" Paige begins

"_Our family's spirit without end..._" Grams still chants

"_From now until it's now again, after which the memory ends._" Paige finishes

"_Gather now in this sacred place..._" Grams stops, colored lights appear around her.

"Penny, finish the spell." Necromancer orders,

"Grams, tell him how you really feel about him. Tell him the truth." Piper suggests,

"I love you." Grams admitted

"Any other bright ideas?" Paige asks

"Yeah, just one let her finish." Alexis answers,

"And now I know that you didn't just use me, that you really did love me too." Grams states,

"I still do." Necromancer replies,

"I know. But the truth is that our love isn't nearly as powerful as the love I have for my family. _Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit..." _Grams agrees, then starts the spell to vanquish a ghost.

"Penny?" Necromancer asks

"_Take his soul._" Grams chants,

"Penny, what are you doing?" Necromancer asks

"_Banish this evil._" Grams finishes and the Necromancer is vanquished. "I am so sorry. I never realized how much my anger, my bitterness affected my life, or yours. And I'm most sorry for what I did to my grandson, and my great grandson, and you. And if ever I wanted a second chance, it would be with them, and you." Piper smiles and hugs Grams. "Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't ever give up on love."

Paige and Phoebe left to check on Nate and Jason respectfully, and when they returned it was time for the wiccaning,

"I look stupid," Harry muttered.

"I have to agree, Potter." Draco laughs,

"Shut it, Draco. Don't make me, brew the same potion I had to drink to receive wiccan powers, and force feed it to you." Alexis replies, "And Harry, you don't look stupid. That gown is new, Wyatt's using my old one, which has been passed though the line of our family,"

In the attic, the room is lit by candles on every surface. Alexis, Sirius, Draco, Lynx, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Grams are there. Piper walks in carrying Wyatt, who is dressed in a white wiccaning outfit. She stands between Phoebe and Leo. Harry stands next to Grams.

"You know, I think he and Harry looks a little like your grandfather. Oh, trust me, that's a good thing. He was a good man." Grams states,

"Nice to know." Phoebe replies,

"Shall we?" Piper asks

"_I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring these children to grace._" Matriarch spirits from different time periods appear in the room. Grams turns to the matriarchs. "The next generation has been born or was born into our family, our legacy." Piper hands Wyatt to Grams, Harry steps up and takes his place beside Wyatt's, "We pledge to be with these children, these beautiful boys always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. They are one of us and because of that, we will bless them with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Harry James Potter Halliwell, and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." She kisses Wyatt and Harry on the cheek. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be." Matriarchs states,

"Blessed be." Piper, Leo, Sirius states, he was taking part as Godfather, since Lily and James wasn't there.

"Blessed be." Phoebe, Paige, Draco, who was forced to attend, Lynx and Alexis finishes,

Grams hands Wyatt back to Piper, Sirius puts his hand on Harry's shoulder,

"Take good care of my great grandson." Grams requests, "And you too, Harry,"

Grams steps back and stands beside the other matriarchs. They all disappear.

DarkPriestess66: Necromancing the Stone, I don't own it. Also if Harry does develop active powers, I have no idea what they should be.


	61. Chapter 61

Nymphadora Ginevra Halliwell-Diggory paced back and forth in the attic, it's been a month and a half since Wyatt's and Harry's wiccaning, and she knew it was matter of time before Chris would come and either bring word of the Resistance and her parents, either they were pissed at her. For she changed the future for the better.

"The temperature is rising, it's only a matter of time now," Lynx thought outloud, I've been here eight months, I've tried by best to stay out of the timeline, but some things just had to change. I couldn't let Sirius die, and Draco that wasn't my doing that was all my mother's, she's the one who will unite everyone together, I never thought Cissa would join in with the Order,"

"_Sometimes a Mother's love overrides all other emotions, my sweet Lynx._" a distant echo of Lynx's mom's voice stated in the back of the future teen's mind. "Was that it? Knowing her child was in danger of both father and Voldy, push Cissa to join up with the Order? Chris, you need to show up now, I can't do this by myself. I've already let it slip about who I really am."

Lynx went over to the book, and touched its cover. "Some family legacy, we don't even have the real Book in the future, and the magical copy is under lock and key, and several spells to ensure no one gets it." She gave a dry laugh, "And to think the spell, that I used to get here is the same one Chris is going to use,"

Lynx yawned, "I guess I better sneak downstairs and go to bed," she looked at her watch, and it was nearly two in the morning.

She crept downstairs, and back into Alexis' bedroom, while Sirius was here, he did the Undetectable Extension Charm, to give everyone their own rooms, within Alexis' room.

Walking into her own bedroom, she curled up in her bed, and stared at the ceiling before going to sleep.

The next morning, Lynx and Alexis didn't bother changing from the shorts and tank tops, they slept in. walking into the Conservatory. Piper and Phoebe are there. Piper is sitting on the chair fanning herself with sheets of paper. Phoebe opens the doors to the yard.

"Okay, why couldn't I get a warning label with my pyrokinesis, if it's above 75, you might as well be in Arctic circle" Alexis complains as she flop down on a wicker couch, she was overheated and her temper wasn't good at the moment.

"With the love that for everything good and pure, why have we never bothered to get air conditioning?" Phoebe asks

"Because we live in San Francisco where the temperature rarely goes above 75º." Piper replies,

"Okay, well, it's at 90 now, can we get one today, please?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, we could if it was not for this little expenditure here." Piper replies,

Piper hands her the phone bill.

"Uh-oh. Yeah, that's a lot of phone calls to Hong Kong." Phoebe states,

"Yes, it is." Piper agrees,

Alexis leans over to look, "I don't even write that many letters to Cedric,"

"Okay, before you start yelling, let me just explain to you I'm trying to figure out where Jason and I stand, and to do that it requires a lot of phone calls. You're gonna throw that glass at me, aren't you?" Phoebe asks

"No, honey, I get it. You know, it is a very big phone bill, but if you have to choose between true love and air conditioning, I'd say it's a no brainer." Piper replies,

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Alexis asks,

"What? I can't be in a good mood?" Piper asks

"No. Mary Poppins wouldn't be in a good mood in this kind of heat." Phoebe replies,

"Well, Wyatt is finally sleeping through the night and my hormones are back in wack and, you know, Leo and I are finally..." Piper explains,

"Back in the saddle." Phoebe interrupts, with a smile,

"So to speak." Piperreplies,

"Yay you. God I miss sex." Phoebe cheers,

"Oh come on, Pheebs. Are the batteries finally running out." Alexis teased,

"Don't knock it, till you tried it...and don't." Phoebe replies,

"Oh come on, I'm sixteen. One more year and I'll be free of school, that's coming of age in the wizarding world." Alexis pouts.

"Here in the world, eighteen is when you are an adult, so don't even." Piper replies,

"Fine." huffs Alexis,

"I gotta tell you, life is feeling pretty damn good at the moment."Piper states,

"So where is your lucky husband and my perfect nephew?" Phoebe asks

"They are shopping for a present for Darryl's son." Piper answers,

"Look at you. You're like soccer mum. Dare I say it, your life is almost normal." Phoebe states,

Paige walks in.

"There is nothing normal about this heat." Paige states

"Good morning, sunshine." Phoebe greets,

"Oh, save the quips and pass the caffeine. I have work to do." Paige replies,

Phoebe hands Paige a glass of iced tea.

"What are you gonna do? Scry for Mother Nature and have a Wiccan word with her?" Piper asks

"Okay, you're way too perky, alright, and you're frightening me. I'm just saying." Paige replies,

"So you think this weather is demonic?" Alexis asks,

"I don't know, there's just something weird. I keep waking up all week long with these fiery dreams. What am I supposed to think?" Paige asks

"Uh-oh, you're not getting like a god complex or something, are you? 'Cause, you know, they've got medication for that." Piper states, 

"I didn't say my dreams caused it, I'm just... I don't know what I'm saying." Paige replies,

"Honey, maybe you need to get out of the house a little more." Phoebe suggests,

"Even Harry and Draco got out of the house, They're spending the rest of the holiday at the Burrow, actually just Draco is, I'm not exactly sure where Harry went with Professor Dumbledore." Alexis adds.

"Well, this isn't just me being obsessive... okay, maybe a little bit. But it's not just psychological or emotional; I really, really think there's something..." Paige replies,

"Magical." Piper finishes,

"Yeah, for lack of a better term. Listen, I don't wanna be a downer but I'm gonna go hit the books so I can go figure out what the hell is going on." Paige responds. She leaves the room.

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe asks

"I don't think so. But I just wish she'd stop looking for trouble, 'cause with our luck, she's gonna find it." Piper answers,

"Yeah, our luck doesn't change in my future." Lynx agrees, '_a lot of other things do._'

"I think I'll help Paige," Alexis states,

'_They're be here soon,_' Lynx thought, as she went into the kitchen to grab an ice cube to rub over her forehead. Phoebe left to go to work, while Piper and Leo went to a birthday party for Darryl jr. Lynx is staying behind to well, no one really knows what's she's doing.

Alexis walked into the attic, just as Paige exclaims "Got it."

"Got what?" Alexis asks

Paige just asks "How do you feel about the cold?"

"Let me get the coats." Alexis sighs, she turned and left and returned with three thick coats, Paige orbs them to Phoebe's work.

"Oh my god." Phoebe gasps, as Paige and Alexis orbs in nearby.

"What? What is it?" Phoebe's boss Elise asks

"Nothing. Hold that thought." Phoebe answers,

"What thought?" Elise asks

Phoebe goes over to Paige, and Alexis,

"Paige, Alexis, are you out of your minds?" Phoebe asks

"Maybe, I'm related to you aren't I?" Alexis replies,

"As it turns out I am not. Listen, we are in big trouble." Paige answers,

"Yeah, you almost exposed our magic to a room full of people." Phoebe replies

"No, listen. I studied tarot cards, runes and tea leaves and they're all giving me the same reading." Paige explains,

"I looked at the runes, and I have to agree, that's one of my favorite subjects in school." Alexis adds,

"That you both need a good night sleep?" Phoebe asks

"No, that there's something big going on in the supernatural world. If my reading is right, it's not just the thunder and heat, we could be in store for a big earthquake or worse." Paige replies,

"Okay, so what do you want us to do? Do you have a plan?" Phoebe asks

"Not so much a plan as a location. I scryed for evil and one place kept coming right up red hot." Paige answers, She hands Phoebe one of the jackets. "Take this, you're gonna need it. We're going on a trip."

The three of them orbed into the snow-covered Mountains. Cave. Phoebe and Paige walk into the cave wearing the jackets.

Phoebe is shivering. "Okay, there's a reason nobody lives in this part of the world because they all died from the cold."

"I thought you said you wanted air conditioning." Alexis replies, where she steps the ground sizzles as her overheated boots walked.

"This sucks." Phoebe states,

Alexis spots a scorch mark.

"Scorch mark. See if you can get a premonition." Alexis suggests,

"I don't have my gloves." Phoebe replies

"Tough it out. I got us this far." Paige states,

"Okay, fine." Phoebe replies, she kneels down and touches the scorch mark.

"Did you get anything?" Paige asks

"Yeah. Frost bite. Shush." Phoebe answers then gets a premonition. "Ooh! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot."

"Hot?" Paige asks

"No, not here hot. In my vision." Phoebereplies

"Vision, good, tell me what it is." Paige states,

"Ah, two very large someone's coming out of that wall." Phoebe answers, she points to the wall,

"Who?" Paige asks

"I don't know." Phoebe replies

"I think it's time to get Lynx to give us some information," Alexis states,

Suddenly, the roof caves in on top of them. Alexis,Phoebe and Paige make their way out from under the snow.

"Earthquake. Did I call it or what?" Paige asks

"Did I mention this sucks?" Phoebe asks

"Only about two hundred times, since we orbed here." Alexis replies.

They orb back to the manor, and the attic, Phoebe has a blanket wrapped around her and she is shivering. Piper walks in carrying a box.

"Okay, I know it's cooled off a little bit since this morning but what are you doing?" Piper asks

"Defrosting." Phoebe replies,

"Is this them?" Paige asks

Phoebe looks at the Book of Shadows.

"No." Phoebe replies

"Who's them?" Piper asks

"We're not sure yet. How was the party?" Phoebe asks

"Oh, just super fun. Leo got called away and I got to use my tools." Piper replies,

"What?" Phoebe asks

"Is that them?" Paige asks

"No, they looked a little bit more... ancient." Phoebe replies,

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Piper asks

Lynx walks into the attic, "I can, but first."

Leo and Carmela orbs in.

"Ah, a Whitelighter's disappeared." Leo informs them.

Lynx moaned, it was starting.

"A Whitelighter? Like from a Darklighter?" Phoebe asks

"No, a Darklighter's poison is slow and painful, this was more instantaneous and We have no idea what it could have been." Carmela answers,

"It's all connected." Paige states,

"What's connected?" Piper asks

"Whatever it is that escaped from the ice cave." Alexis answers,

"You were in an ice cave?" Leo and Carmela asks

"Heat wave, earthquake, my dreams, this is way bigger than any one Whitelighter." Paige replies,

"I'd better drop out of that charity benefit." Phoebe states,

"I better put off my school shopping until later," Alexis seconds.

"Yeah, maybe we should cancel counseling, honey." Leo agrees.

"Hold it, wait a minute, no. This is exactly what we're supposed to be learning in therapy. When to put our lives on hold and when not to." Piper states,

"But Piper, a Whitelighter was killed." Paige replies,

"We don't know that. He could've just clipped his wings and he's in hiding." Piper states

"Is that possible?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, I guess." Carmela answers, she had a bad feeling about what was going on, when she was in training, she learned about what the older Elders did. Could it be? She turned to look at Lynx, who was shaking her head, like she decided that she would let this all play out.

"Look, people, we just need to manage our lives a little bit better. Dr. Berenson says that needless worry and panic serve absolute no purpose except to prevent the possibility of happiness." Piper explains.

"I am all for the possibility of happiness." Phoebe replies,

"Same here." Alexis agrees.

"Good, so we need to address the immediate the problem at hand and circle the wagons only when we have to." Piper replies,

"Okay, Leo, Carmela, maybe you two should get the Elders to put a ban on Whitelighters orbing until we figure out exactly what's going on." Paige suggests,

"I can issue the order, but I agree about informing the other Elders." Carmela agrees.

"Okay, I'll meet you in therapy." Leo replies,

"Okay, don't be late. Is it safe for you to orb up there right now?" Piper asks

"Yeah, no worrying remember?" Leo asks

He kisses Piper and orbs out. Carmela follows after a second later.

Up There. Everything is white. Elders wearing gold robes walk around talking in their language. Leo and Carmela orbs in and looks around. They walk over to two Elders.

"What's going on? What's with all the activity? I just left here." Leo asks

"Yeah, I never seen everyone this busy," Carmela agrees.

"It's not your concern." Roland replies,

Carmela narrowed her blue eyes, "It is my right to know what is going on, I'm an Elder as well."

"Carmela,Roland, please. Actually, we're not sure, Leo. But we do know something is not quite right." Cecil replies,

"Why? Has another Whitelighter..." Carmela asks, her heart stinking to the bottom of her shoes. She loved all her whitelighter charges, even jerks like Roland.

"No. It's something else." Cecil answers,

Carmela knew in a second, what it was. Her worse fear came to being, it was the Titians

"Something we're not at liberty to discuss outside the council of Elders." Roland states,

"All the council does sit there, and do nothing. That is why I don't go." Carmela growls

"Anything to do with heat waves? Earthquakes?" Leo asks

"What do you know?" Cecil asks

"Not much. Just that Paige has been having these strange dreams lately. Dreams that seem pretty prophetic." Leo answers,

"You think she foresaw these earthquakes?" Cecil asks

"Yes." Leo and Carmela answers,

"That's not her power." Roland states,

"It's not a power, it's more of an instinct." Carmela states, glaring at Roland.

"An instinct? That's what you're basing this on?" Roland asks

Leo steps in front of Carmela, as she was gripping her hands into fists, like she was about to throw a punch at Roland, "Well, it hasn't let her down so far, has it? Look, excuse me, but I've just learned to rely on her instincts. All of their instincts."

"As well you should have, Leo. Now, what did you come up here to tell us?" Cecil asks

"Just that the girls think, we all think, maybe we should ground all Whitelighters until we know for sure that it's safe." Leo replies,

The Elders look at each other. Carmela hearing different voices in her mind, '_It's for the best, if what's happening is the Titians, we can't risk any Whitelighters, there are to few of us to be spared._' that won the rest over.

"We agree. We'll initiate the orders as soon as you've returned to them. In the mean time, keep them working on this, it's important." Cecil replies, "Carmela, you will go down to be our link."

Carmela nods, her telepathic link to the minds of the other Elders, will be needed.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Leo asks

"You know me better than that. At the end of the day, even we can't change what's meant to be. Just remember, no matter what happens, you must always follow your instincts too." Cecil answers

Carmela reached out with heart, mind, and spirit, '_That sounds like you're making your goodbyes, old friend._'

Cecil looked at Carmela, and she could see it in his eyes, that it was true.

Carmela and Leo orb back down, Leo going to piper, while Carmela went down to Alexis, Paige is still looking in the Book of Shadows.

Lynx walks over, and flips to the Titan page of the Book. "Are these guys what you're looking for."

"Phoebe! Hey, Phoebe!" Paige calls,

Phoebe runs in.

"Did you find something?" Phoebe asks

"Do Titans ring a bell?" Paige asks

Alexis glances up "Titans?"

"Titans like from Ancient Greece? You have got to be kidding me." Phoebe replies,

"No, ancient gods who were entombed because it was the only way to stop them." Carmela explains, "One of my worst nightmares come true."

"Okay, well, even if it is them, how'd they get out? And why go after the Whitelighters?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know. Maybe one of them was hurt maybe they needed healing powers? I do know that because of the Elders' no orbing edict, that the only way they're gonna get another Whitelighter is if one..." Paige replies

"Paige, it's too dangerous, even I'm not going to orb up there, and I've been hearing the summons in my head for at least ten minutes." Carmela states,

"Oh, no way, Paige, forget about it." Phoebe adds,

"Why not? If I'm right, they will come right to us." Paige asks

Alexis stands up and goes over by Carmela, and Lynx, who was shuddering in fear of something unknown,

"And you're saying this like it's a good thing?" Phoebe asks

"It is. This is why I haven't been sleeping. This is what I've been preparing for all year. I have got potions here that are stronger than the ones that we used on the Source." Paige answers,

"Okay, devil's advocate, until we figure out how powerful they are, we shouldn't use you as bait." Phoebe replies,

"Witch's advocate, there are evil gods running around on the loose that we should eliminate before Wyatt gets home." Paige states,

Alexis looks at Carmela, then at Phoebe, "Carmela, maybe you should like step out of the room, they might know an Elder when they see one?"

Carmela nods, and leaves the attic,

"Mm, that's dirty. Why do I feel like you're making me choose between my sister and my nephew?" Phoebe asks

"Because you're slightly over dramatic?" Paige asks

"I'm a little over dramatic?" Phoebe asks

"Well, can we just do this please?" Paige asks

Phoebe sighs.

"Okay, fine. Bring on the earthquake causing gods." Phoebe replies,

"Watch this." Paige states, sheorbs out and orbs back in. They hear a rumble and Meta appears. Paige throws a potion at her. Meta's eyes glow. Phoebe and Alexis throws another potion at Meta but nothing happens. Meta uses her power and sends Phoebe flying across the room.

Lynx turned as she seen the glowing time portal, she dived and covered Alexis with her body, Suddenly, a 20-something,year-old guy orbs in front of Phoebe.

"Don't look into her eyes!" the Guy and Lynx shouts,They throw three more potions at Meta but doesn't harm her. Meta disappears. The guy helps Phoebe up. "Are you alright?"

Phoebe looks over at Paige who has turned to stone. Alexis gasps

"Oh my god, Paige." Phoebe gasps

"Don't worry, she's alright." The Guystates,Phoebe and Alexis gives him a look. "Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead."

"It's about freaking time, you got here. I've been here since last November," Lynx states, Alexis gives her a look.

"Are you sure she's not?" Phoebe asks

"Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centers... Most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone." Lynx explains,

"Who are you?" Alexis asks,

"Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future." Guy introduces himself, before glaring at Lynx, who stood there with her arms crossed.

Piper walks in.

"Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige." Piper exclaims,

"Oh, it's Paige." Alexis replies,

"Titan turned her to stone." Chrisexplains,

"Who-who are you?" Piper asks

"That's Chris. He's from the future." Phoebe replies, "Just like Lynx,"

"Yeah, but just like twenty years or so." Chris states, before looking back at Lynx, "You and I are going to have a talk later."

Lynx suddenly found the floor very interesting to look at, she knew she was in trouble.

"Uh-huh. Friend or foe?" Piper asks

"Not so sure yet." Phoebe replies,

"What do you mean? I saved Paige, didn't I?" Chris asks

"Oh, you call that saving, do you?" Phoebe asks

"Hey, I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt..." Chris defended himself, Lynx rolled her eyes, she knew he didn't drop anything, but she hoped the only one that was dropped was his stupid fiancée. She walked over to stand beside her cousin, which they couldn't tell them who he was. Just yet.

"You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter?" Piper asks

"Look, where we come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day... she died. And with her death the power of four died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me." Chris explains,

"We're here to alter history. To help you save the future." Lynx adds, "Sorry, I didn't tell you. I try to stay out of the way,"

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asks

"I can't answer that." Chris answers,

"Me neither," Lynx seconds,

"Why not?" Phoebe asks

"Because anything we tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want." Chris replies,

"about that, I kinda already changed some of the future." Lynx admitted. "I saved Sirius Black"

Chris' eyes widened, "We are really going to have that talk later."

"Who's we?" Piper asks

"All I gotta say is, is that if I hadn't got here when I did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim." Chris answers,

Carmela walks in then, having overheard what was going on, "Wait, third? I thought only one was missing?"

"Not anymore." Chris answers,

"Leo! Leo!" Piper shouts,

Leo orbs in. "Honey, I'm sorry I missed counseling but..."

"Forget that, we've got bigger problems." Piper interrupts

"What happened?" Leo asks, as he looks at Paige's stone form.

"Forget that too. How many Whitelighters are missing?" Piper asks

"What?" Leo asks

"How many?" Carmela barked.

"Uh, two. That's what the Elders just called me for." Leo answers, "You should have got the summons, unless you were ignoring it."

"Believe me now?" Chris asks

"Who's he?" Leo asks

They hear a crash coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe asks

Alexis, Carmela, Piper, Phoebe and Leo walk down them. A fairy flies past. They look down into the parlor where there are dwarfs, leprechauns, wood nymphs, elf nanny and other creatures.

"Oh my lord," Alexis gasps, she has never seen this many magical creatures in one place since Wyatt was born.

"Sorry, we'll pay for that." Dwarf states, then points to the broken vase on the floor. "So long as you can keep the world from ending."

Piper and Leo are taking everyone into the conservatory. Alexis in her tiger form was ushering in the wood nymphs, who would rather pet her then do what she wanted.

"Come on, come on, prance this way. Here we go. Here we go. Move it, move it, move it. Today." Piper orders,

"Hey, quit manhandling us. We're not your pets." Dwarfcomplains,

"No, you're just a pain. Now, go on. And don't let the neighbors see you." Piper replies,

A muscle man wearing no shirt, holding a crystal ball walks into the conservatory.

"Whoa, check out the size of that Oracle's... ball." Phoebe states,

Alexis transfigures back into herself, "Pheebs, you need a one night stand."

Piper closes the conservatory doors."Phoebe, focus." Piper gasps. She has the fairy stuck in the door. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." The fairy flies away. "Stay away from those windows." She steps into the parlor. "What the hell is going on around here?"

The Elf nanny walks in, holding onto a drumstick. "If you haven't noticed, the world's a mess out there. Something terrible is going on. Everyone senses it."

"The Titans?" Phoebe asks

"Must be." Leo replies,

"So you guys just all came here figuring that we would stop them?" Piper asks

"Well, you are the Charmed Ones, aren't you?" Elf Nanny asks,Wyatt cries from upstairs. "Do you always leave the little one unattended?"

"No!" Piper, Phoebe, and Alexis answers,

"Well, it just sounds like he needs to be changed. I'll take care of it." Elf Nanny states, She turns for the stairs.

"Hold it! You are not the nanny. We rejected you." Piper states,

Elf Nanny waved the drumstick at Piper,"No, I rejected you. But I suppose I can fill in, just for a bit."

The Elf Nanny faces the stairs and disappears.

"Did she just hire herself?" Phoebe asks

"I think so, I guess Elves in the wiccan world are more respected then in the wizarding world," Alexis replies,

Piper turnsto Leo "You need to go watch her."

"What about the Elders? I need to let them know the Titans are back." Leo asks

"Can't Chris tell them? I mean, he's a Whitelighter, isn't he?" Phoebe asks

"I can't orb up there, then I'll be next on the list," Carmela states, "But Chris can."

"Wait a minute. Where is he?" Piper asks

"Upstairs with Paige, and Lynx." Phoebe replies,

"And the book." Leo adds,

Piper looks atLeo "Alright, you, to the Elf." Leo goes upstairs. "You two keep an eye on our magical house guests. Herd them into the basement or something. I'm gonna go see what future boy and girl are up to."

Chris is flipping through the Book of Shadows. Lynx is watching him trying not to laugh "Chris Perry? Come on, cousin. is that the only thing you could think up?"

"What could i say, 'Hi, I'm your second son from the future.' " Chris replies,

"and my dad, says you don't have sense of humor." Lynx states,

"Oh by the way, your mother says you're in so much trouble, you will wish you had detention." Chris stated

"Note to self, don't tell young mother about my other dealings." Lynx replies,

"Yeah, He wasn't thrilled about losing is higher ranking demons." Chris mentions,

"He's not too thrilled, that i keep escaping from his hands either, I'm safer here, now on the other side of my messed up family, I'm on the run from a jumped up wizard, who thinks he's all that." Lynx replies, then flops down on the couch, "So what's the plan?"

Before Chris could answer Piper walks in.

"What are you two doing?" Piper answers,

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over here." Chris answers, "Also giving my fellow some news about the future."

"Step away." Piper orders,

"Please, like I haven't looked in this before. By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day." Chris replies,

Lynx shook her head, "Nice start to a working relationship, there, Crissy,"

"How many times must I tell you, don't call me Crissy?" Chris asks

"Until it sinks into my hard head." Lynx replies with a smile. 

"Goblins?" Piper asks interrupting the two.

"Yeah, trust me. It's gonna get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust me, but I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good. Shouldn't you?" Chris asks,

"I can vouch for him, he's necrotic, but good." Lynx states.

"Well, maybe you found a way around that." Piper replies,

"Piper, come on. I'm just trying to help." Chris states, Lynx looked between her Aunt and cousin, and saw a slight trace of sadness in Chris' green eyes,

"Well, then if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?" Piper asks

"Except you can't vanquish them." Chris replies,

"You mean, not without the power of four." Piper states,

Chris and Lynx looked at each other, and Lynx's sighs.

"Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than you guys have." Lynx explains,

"So they can do that again." Piper suggests,

"Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again." Chris states,

"Hang on a second, I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals?" Piper asks

"Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way." Lynx answers,

Phoebe, the dwarf and Finnegan the Leprechaun walk in. Alexis walks in too.

"Phoebe, Lexi, what are you doing? You're supposed to be..." Piper asks

"I know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before." Phoebe interrupts, She pats the dwarf on the shoulder.

"He's the leprechaun; I'm one of the seven dwarfs. Try to keep it straight, will you?" Dwarf asks

"Sorry." Phoebe apologizes,

Finnegan walks over to the statue. "It's gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We're gonna need some pixie dust too."

"I'll get a fairy. Left my axe downstairs anyway." Dwarf replies

The dwarf leaves the attic.

"Okay, so where are we?" Phoebe asks

"Screwed. Possibly. One thing I'm still not clear about. If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters?" Piper asks

"Because they need their orbing power." Chris answers,

"Their orbing power? What on earth would they wanna do with... oh my god. Leo!" Piper exclaims

Alexis gasps, "Carmela!"

Piper and Alexis races out of the attic.

"Wh-What'd I miss? What did she just figure out?" Phoebe asks

"Nothing good." Lynx answers,

The nursery. Leo, Carmela, and the Elf Nanny are watching a crying Wyatt in his crib. She uses her magic and a blanket appears wrapped around Wyatt.

"How'd you know he was cold?" Leo asks

"Babies are what I do." Elf Nanny answers

Alexis and Piper races in.

"Carmela?Leo? The Titans are after the Elders." Piper informs,

"What?" Leo and Carmela asks

"You have to go warn them but don't stay up there too long. Hurry." Piper replies,

Leo and Carmela orbs out. Piper looks down at Wyatt and smiles slightly.

Up There. Leo and Carmela orbs in and sees the Elders' bodies lying dead on the floor. There are black scorch marks everywhere. Leo sees Cecil's body near by.

Carmela screams, her family, teachers, students, friends were gone, and fell to the ground sobbing hysterically

"No." Leo gasps, he falls to his knees.

Later that evening, back in the attic, Alexis, Phoebe, the dwarf, Finnegan and a fairy are there. The fairy throws magic dust on the Paige statue and Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck.

"Now, laddie!" Finnegan exclaims,

The dwarf hits the statue with his pick but nothing happens.

"Don't know what else to try." Dwarf states,

"Running out of gold too, I'm afraid." Finnegan adds

"Okay, well, there's gotta be something we can do. Just keep trying." Phoebe replies then walks over to Chris who is looking at some things on a shelf. "What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing. You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?" Chris asks, Lynx reached out and grabs his hand and gave it a squeeze. She knew he was thinking about what happens in the future to their home.

"You knew the Titans were after the Elders, didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asks

"I told you, there's some things I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own." Chris replies,

"Even at the risk of making things worse?" Phoebe asks

Piper walks in. "Alright, what's going on? Leo or Carmela are not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours."

Lynx had a feeling that this is what Chris is up too, make Leo an Elder. She shook her head,

"I really don't know." Chris lies,

"Well, I really think you do." Piper replies,

"Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me. Alright, fine, maybe I do know. And if I'm right, he's gonna need some serious alone time." Chris states,

"You know what? Cut it out with the cryptic crap. You need to go up there and bring them back now. No more games." Piper orders,

"Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I were you three, I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're gonna need her. Soon." Chris replies, he orbs out.

"I swear to god, if he does not come back with Leo, I'm gonna blow his ass back to the future, orbs and all." Piper threatens

"You know what? Why don't you go be with Wyatt and Alexis and I'll take care of everything up here. I will call you if anything happens, I promise. You're not breathing." Phoebe suggests,

"Nope." Piper replies,

"Breathe." Phoebe orders,Piper leaves the attic. "Okay, next sister." she looks over at Alexis, "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I had a feeling, Carmela knew what was going to happen, she needs time to mourn. The Elders and whitelighters have been her family for two hundred and some odd years" Alexis replies,

Up There. Leo is sitting beside Cecil's body. Carmela cried as she sat beside Leo Chris orbs in.

"Leo. Carmela." Chris states,

Leo gets up and walks towards Chris. "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you let this happen!"

Leo pushes Chris against a wall.

"Easy, easy!" Chris exclaims,

"Why!" Leo exclaims

"Because this had to happen. It had to happen so you two could do what has to be done." Chris explains,

Carmela stood up and walked over to Leo, "What are you talking about? They're all dead. Gone."

"No. Not all of them. Some of the Elders escaped back to earth but it won't be long before the Titans hunt them down too. But you can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans." Chris answers,

"How?" Leo asks

"I think you know how." Chris replies,

Carmela gasps, "It's too dangerous. The others and myself forbid it."

"True. But then again, the Elders aren't around to stop you now, are they? That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about. This is why they had to die so you could do something they'd never do. To save a future for your family, for your son." Chris replies, "Carmela, think about Alexis, Harry and your other charges, you can't let them suffer."

"This is crazy." Leo replies,

"Maybe, but it's our only chance. Like it or not, you've been put in this situation for a reason, Leo, Carmela. We both have." Chris states.

"Says you. How do I know you're not trying to manipulate the situation for your own future? Just the way you've manipulated everything else." Leo replies,

"You don't. But what choice do you really have? There's certainly no future unless you do something." Chris asks,

"I don't know. Even if I were to believe you, even if I were willing, I couldn't. I'm no Elder." Leo answers,

"I am, and I make a very lousy one at that." Carmela replies.

"Well, you better start acting like one." Chris states.

Back at the manor in the attic,

"Pheebs, maybe we should try a potion as well." Alexis suggests,

"I think you're right." Phoebe replies,

The fairy sprinkles magic dust on the Paige statue.

"Now." Phoebestates, Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck. Phoebe throws a potion at the statue. "Hit it!" The dwarf hits the statue with his pick. The stone crumbles and frees Paige. "Honey, hi!" Phoebe and Alexis hugs Paige. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?"

"What happened? Where's the Titan? What the hell are these guys doing here?" Paige asks

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way." Phoebe answers,

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige leave the attic.

Dwarf calls after them,"You're welcome!"

In the living room. Piper is sitting on the couch. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige walk down the stairs. Lynx is pacing around the kitchen, worrying about Chris,

"There you are." Phoebe states

They walk into the living room.

"Okay, I get the whole epic Titan thing, but what I'm not getting is the Chris and Lynx thing." Paige states,

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out. Look who's not stoned."Alexis replies,

"Welcome back. You've missed a lot." Piper greets,

"Yeah. I can't help but think it's kind of all my fault though. I'm the one who lured the Titans here. Insert I told you so." Paige replies,

"Done." Phoebe and Alexis replies

"I just kind of was obsessed with the whole weird dreams thing and... but I am so sorry for any distress I might have caused you, Piper." Paige apologizes

"Don't worry about it. I should've listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry or to panic. I've just got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach." Piper replies,

"What kind of feeling?" Phoebe asks

"That Leo's not coming back." Piper answers, Alexis goes to sit beside Piper,

"Oh, sweetie." Phoebe states, She sits beside Piper. "Of course he's coming back. How could he not?"

"I don't know, it's just something that Chris said about Leo and Carmela, having to go through this alone. I don't know. What the hell is he and Carmela doing up there?" Piper asks

The dwarf walks in."Sorry to interrupt but we're all leaving now."

"Wait, why?" Phoebe asks

"Didn't you hear the distress call? The surviving Elders have all been flushed out and they need protection." Dwarf asks

"Surviving?" Paige asks

"The Elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you battle the Titans. Ciao." Dwarf replies, He leaves.

**Phoebe: **Wait, who said anything about us battling the Titans?

**Piper: **Leo.

Five minutes later, Piper tries to call for Leo repetitively

"Leo, for god's sakes, if you can hear me." Piper states, Chris orbs in. "You? Where's Leo?"

"And Carmela," Alexis adds.

"they're safe. For now. Paige, hi." Chris answers,

"Hi." Paige greets,

"Forget that. What do you mean for now?" Piper asks

"What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?" Phoebe asks

"You're about to find out." Chris replies,

Lynx walks in and stands beside Chris,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asks

A tornado of light swirls around the girls. It disappears and reveals them wearing outfits from ancient Greece. Phoebe has extremely long and thick blonde hair. Paige is holding onto a trident. Alexis has a bow and a quiver of arrows strap to her back, Phoebe gasps. Chris smiles.

"That's what that means." Chris replies,

"What happened? What are we?" Paige asks

"You're gods." Chrisanswers

"Don't you mean Goddesses," Lynx corrects.

DarkPriestess66: Oh My Goddess part one...I don't own. Leave a Review please, can you guess which Greek Goddess Alexis is?


	62. Chapter 62

The girls have just been turned into goddesses and they're wearing ancient Greek outfits.

"You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party." Piper asks

"That's not a costume. That represents your new position and power." Chris answers,

"Power? Power's good. I like power. Paige states,She thinks for a moment. "Why do I like power?"

"Because you are the goddess of war." Chris answers,

"Ahh. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork." Paige states,

"It's not a pitch fork, it's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon." Lynx replies,

"Right on. Who wants to fight?" Paige asks

"I'm a lover, not a fighter." Phoebe replies,

"You're the goddess of love." Chris explains,

"Naturally. Well, then that must make me the goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous." Piper states,

"Actually, Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all its natural elements." Chris replies,

"So what does that make me, I feel like the virgin huntress." Alexis states, "Speaking of I think I want to hunt something down."

"Well you're right, but also Goddess of forests and hills, and the hunt." Lynx replies,

"Wait a minute; you're saying that Leo did this to us?" Piper asks

"Chris? You never told us; do you have a girlfriend in the future?" Phoebe asks

Lynx gagged as she tried not to laugh out loud, "Down girl."

Chris was ignoring Phoebe "As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your powers. Don't let them distract you, alright? Stay focused, focused on the Titans."

"Hold it, pal. I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo is not in the god-making business." Piper replies,

"Carmela for that matter," Alexis adds, looking at the bow,

Phoebe askChris "How old are you, anyway?"

"The Elders forbid it. And if anything, Leo is a company man." Piper states,

"The Elders did forbid it. And guess what, they're dead. Most of them. Leo's in charge up there now and he's taken a huge risk that you three won't lose your humanity like the ancient Greeks... Whoa!" Chris explains,Paige sticks her trident into Chris's shirt and holds up in the air.

"You killed the Elders. You could've prevented it. I say we castrate." Paige states,

'Oh let me," Alexis cheers, as she knocks an arrow and points it at Chris.

Chris protects himself, by placing both hands on the front of his pants,"A little control here, ladies, please."

By this point, Lynx couldn't breathe as she was trying to control her suppressed giggles.

"Can't we figure out something else to cut off?" Phoebe asks

Chris orbs out and orbs back in across the room. "I told you, stay focused. In my future, all the Elders were killed. That's why I came back to help Leo and Carmela give you the power so this would never have to happen again."

"Hey, guys, watch this." Paige states,She points her trident at the piano and a bolt of lightning flies out of it hitting the piano. The piano breaks into pieces.

"Put that thing down, you're gonna hurt someone." Piper orders,

"I certainly hope so. Do you know the kind of damage this thing could do?" Paige asks

Chris answers "A lot."

"Paige, make love, not, you know. There's no door love can't open, no wall love can't climb, not hurdle love can't..." Phoebe states, then stops and thinks. "Hurdle."

"This is Leo and Carmela's strategy? Well, they must have lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public, much less..." Piper states,

"Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two, or twelve." Phoebe replies, She claps her hands and a pink misty heart appears. A pink swirl of mist surrounds her and she disappears from the room.

"Phoebe?" Chris asks

"Ooh, that's a good idea. I'm gonna go get in some target practice with some demons. Watch out Titans." Paige states, lightning bolts surround her and she disappears from the room.

"Me too." Alexis states, and disappears in a white light.

"Alexis?" Lynx asks "I feel a headache coming on,"

"I knew this was gonna happen. You gotta go after them." Chris states,

"Oh, no-no-no. This was your big plan, you two clean up the mess." Piper replies,

"No, your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control." Chris explains,

"Wow, Chris, that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself." She looks at the roof "Do you hear that?" Piper asks

"You want Leo, hm? Then vanquish the Titans. If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. our world." Chris replies,

Somewhere in the woods, Paige and Alexis are there,

"Come on, now, hit me with your best shot." A demon throws an energy ball at Paige and she catches it. She distinguishes it. "Give me one firm spot on wish to stand and I will move the earth." She points her trident at the demon and zaps him, vanquishing him. "Archimedes said that. Great warrior. And he didn't even have a trident. Okay, on your knees. Kiss the hand of the Paige."

"And the Alexis," Alexis states,

"Yes, my liege." Demons replies

They kneel in front of them

"Mm, being a goddess does have its perks." Paige states, as the demon kisses both of her and Alexis' hands.

"I agree." Alexis replies,

Leaves fly around in one spot and Piper appears.

"Paige, Alexis, what are you doing?" Piper asks

"How'd you find us?" Paige asks

"Apparently it's one of my powers to keep an eye on you. What is going on here?" Piper answers,

"Oh, we're just building an army. I figured what better way to smite the Titans than with hordes of demons, right?" Paige asks

"Wrong. All of you out." Piper orders,

"We answer only to our liege." Demon replies,

Paige smiles and nods.

"I see." Piperagrees,

"See, they're very loyal. And you know what? I don't know why I was wasting my time studying witchcraft when I clearly should have been earning my general stripes." Paige states,

"I said go! Now!" Piper exclaims, the ground shakes. The demons disappear, frightened.

"What'd you have to do that for? We had followers." Paige asks

"You can't have followers. None of us can. Now come on before I unleash my wrath on you." Piper replies before taking both Alexis' and Paige's hands, and disappears.

Piper, Alexis, and Paige appear in the manor's foyer.

"Not in the house." Piper states then takes the bow and trident off of Alexis and Paige and puts them aside. "Now let's go find Phoebe."

The Elf Nanny walks in pushing the baby stroller "My word, this is a house of ill repute. Hardly suitable for an infant." She walks off.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Piper asks

They hear voices coming from the living room.

Man's Voice asks"How does that feel, Phoebe?"

Alexis, Piper and Paige walk into the living room. Phoebe is lying on a red sofa, surrounded by half-naked men. Some are fanning her with a large feather, another is massaging her feet, and another is feeding her grapes.

"Oh, make sure you peel those for me, will you?" Phoebe asks

"Phoebe? We need to talk." Piper replies,

"Yes, we do. The world would be over flowing with peace and love if only we just talked more." Phoebe answers,

"Mm-hm. What are they doing here?" Piper asks

"Oh, worshiping me, adoring me, exalting my name. There is so much love in this room I can barely stand it." Phoebe replies

"Me neither. It's time to send your groupies away, now." Piper states,

"But serving me makes them so happy." Phoebe explains,One of the men hands Phoebe a chalice. "Thank you, bachelor number three."

"Alright, all of you, show is over. Move along." Piper orders

"We live to serve Phoebe." Evan replies,

"Oh, you do, don't you? That's so sweet. Piper, you need to get some followers of your own. It's a really great confidence builder." Phoebe suggests

"Are you eying me, soldier?" Paige asks

Chris and Lynx walks in.

Lynx's mouth drop open, and her eyes bugged out at the half naked men,

"What the hell is this? Goddesses gone wild? I told you to keep them in line. What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?" Chris asks

"Chris, I've got it. Thank you. All of you, out!" Piper exclaims

A gust of wind blows through the room and the men land in the foyer all on top of one another. They quickly get up and race outside.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Chris states,

"Time for a morality check. Leo and Carmela did not give us this power so we could form armies or love cults. (Phoebe looks at Chris and flirts.) The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became." Piper replies,

"Petty, evil, vindictive." Lynx supplies,

"Thanks, I've got it. Now... hi!" Piper states, she pokes Phoebe with a pillow. "Can you three get it under control?"

"Reason and judgment are the qualities of a leader. Tacitus, 100 A.D." Paige replies,

"Love will keep us together. Captain and Tennille. 1970s." Phoebe replies,

Alexis wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Fascinating. Now, can we figure out a way to beat the Titans, 'cause I for one would like my family back. Soon." Piper states,

They hear the Elders call.

"Is that a jingle?" Phoebe asks

"There are no Elders up there. Who's jingling?" Paige asks,

"Carmela," Lynx states, "She's the only Elder up there."

"And Leo." Chris adds,

"Leo can jingle?" Piper asks

"Yep. They says an Elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans." Chris answers,

In the woods. Finnegan stands in front of Roland the Elder. The Titans are standing a few feet away from them.

"Stand back, wise one." Finnegan states,

"Such bravery in the face of death." Cronus states,

"We ain't the ones who'll be dying today." Finnegan replies,He waves his shillelagh and says some Irish incantation. A rainbow appears and sucks up Finnegan and Roland. Cronus throws a blast of fire into the air hitting the tail of the rainbow. Finnegan screams and Roland falls out of the rainbow onto the ground.

"Remind me when we're through with the Elders to do something nice for the Leprechaun community." Cronus states,

"We've beaten you before, Cronus. We'll do it again." Roland declares,

"How? Your numbers are dwindling. By day's end, the great Elders will all be dead and we'll own the heavens." Cronus replies, Alexis,Piper, Phoebe and Paige appear. "Who are you?"

"The Supremes." Paige answers, She points her trident and a bolt of lightning heads for Cronus. He blocks it with a wave of his hand.

"She wields the powers of the gods." Demetrius states,

"Just kill the Elder." Cronus orders,

Cronus and Demetrius throw a stream of fire and a lightning bolt at the girls. They hold up their hands and a light shields them.

"Somebody get the Elder out." Piper orders,

"If I could, I would." Alexis replies,

"I can't. I can't move." Phoebe seconds,

"Me neither." Paige agrees,

The Titans move closer to them.

"Leo!" Piper shouts

"Carmela!" shouts Alexis, 

They all orb out.

"Where'd they go?" Demetrius asks

They orb into a sewer, The remaining Elders are there, clicking away. Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige are standing off to the side.

"Is everybody okay?" Piper asks

"No, I feel useless." Alexis answers,

"No. Is my hair singed?" Phoebe asks

"You're fine." Piper replies,

"I guess we're not so all powerful after all. How'd we get out of there?" Paige asks

"I guess Leo must have orbed us out. But I don't know how, he doesn't have that kind of power." Piper replies

"Carmela could have, she's done so before." Alexis states,

"Well, they must have because we're out of there. What is this place, a sewer?" Paige asks

Roland turns to them.

"This is sanctuary." Roland answers,

"Oh, my, my, my." Phoebe coos,She walks over to him. "Aren't you just the edible Elder? Have you taken a vow of celibacy?"

"Phoebe. Stay on target." Piper snaps

"Right." Phoebe agrees,

Alexis looks around the sewer walls, and see claw marks, "This is a werewolf holding cell, I wonder if Moony uses this place."

"What do you mean this is sanctuary?" Piper asks

"It's a safe house. Set up by Leo and Carmela to protect the remaining Elders." Roland explains,

"Well, it doesn't look so safe to me. I can see unprotected points of entry all over the place." Paige replies,

"Spoken like a true Warrior Goddess," Alexis states,

"Don't worry, the Titans can't sense our location. We're hidden from them by a web of fairy magic. Another of Leo's ideas." Roland states,

"Leo did all this?" Piper asks

"I was surprised myself. I'm afraid I was one of the Elders who always sold Leo short. What with him marrying a witch and all. No offense." Roland replies,

"Offense taken." Piper replies,

"I will never make that mistake again. Without Leo or Carmela we'd all be dead. They're out there now tracking Elders as we speak, moving them here. We owe Leo everything." Roland explains,

"I guess so." Piper replies,

"Well, good luck with the Titans." Roland states,

"One more question. What are you wearing under that robe?" Phoebe asks

"More robes." Roland answers,

Paige laughs. Roland walks away.

"Oh, that is so hot." Phoebe states,

"This is getting tired." Piper replies,

"A warrior preparing for battle cannot be weary." Paige states

"No, I'm tired of getting all this information second hand. I would like to hear it from Leo." Piper explains, 

"Piper, I'm sensing a blockage in your spiritual energy. What's wrong, sweetie?" Phoebe asks

"I need to talk to my husband. I-I appreciate him becoming a magical folk hero for the masses and all, I really do, but enough is enough. Leo! Remember me? Your wife!" Leo jingles. "Don't you jingle me. I need more than a jingle here, mister. You will get down here right now!" Piper exclaims,

The sewers shake like an earthquake.

"Are you trying to alert the enemy?" Paige asks

"Piper, I'm sure as soon as Leo figures out how angry you are, he's gonna come running down here." They look up and wait a moment. "Okay, you can come running now. Look, sweetie, it's not like he's not busy. He's saving the world." Phoebe states,

"Even Carmela, isn't going to risk her life to check on me." Alexis seconds, "Don't you dare jingle at me, Carmela Star Brooks!"

"And buying us time to vanquish the Titans. Although, I don't know where we're gonna get the strength from. They had no problem with my power." Paige adds

"Then let's try my power." Phoebe suggests,

Alexis and Paige watch from the foyer. Phoebe sits on the red sofa in the living room. Demetrius walks in.

"I've been waiting for you." Phoebe states then gets up and walks over to him. "My whole life."

"You have? Why?" Demetriusasks

"Why? It doesn't matter." Phoebe answers,She picks up a feather and strokes his face with it. "The only thing that matters is that you're here and I'm here. Do you know what that means?"

"We're here." Demetrius replies,

"Right. Together. Do you want me?" Phoebe asks

"Very much." Demetrius replies,

"I'm all yours." Phoebe states, he leans in closer. "But wait, what would Cronus think?"

"I don't care what Cronus thinks." Demetrius answers,Cronus walks in behind him. "If he tries to stop me, I'll just..."

"What are you doing, Demetrius?" Cronus asks

"The goddess wants to seduce me. I was just playing along until you got here." Demetrius replies, He goes over to Cronus.

Phoebe sighs. "Fooey!"

The Titans throw a stream of fire and a lightning bolt at Phoebe. Paige and Alexis, walks in and Paige waves her hand. The Titans flicker away.

"End the war game." Paige states,

"My way didn't work." Phoebe replies,

"or mine before that," Alexis agrees,

"Nothing's working. I need a break." Paige replies,

"How did the Greeks do it?" Phoebe asks

They walk into the parlor and sit down.

"Well, for one thing there were more of them. Like an entire mountain top full of them, till their powers consumed them." Paige answers,

"Maybe declaring themselves as gods gave them the strength to defeat the Titans." Alexis states,

"I'd rather be flayed alive." Paige replies,

"Not an option for me. God, I miss Leo." Phoebe states,

"I miss Carmela," Alexis states,

Chris orbs in.

"Leo?"

"Carmela?"

"Oh, it's just you." Paige states, when they see its just Chris.

"Hello, to you too. So the Elders are taken care of. Where's Piper?" Chris asks "And Lynx?"

"Lynx is upstairs, taking a shower." Alexis states.

"She's upstairs with the baby. Um, could you bring us Leo or Carmela?" Phoebe asks

"they're busy. How's it going here?" Chris asks

"Not so good. I keep trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Titans but every battle simulation ends the same way." Paige replies,

"With our death." Phoebe adds,

"Not a good idea." Alexis agrees

"We could really use Leo and Carmela right about now." Paige states,

"I'm starting to get that impression." Chris replies,

"Could you bring them back?" Phoebe asks

"For the last time, no. What is wrong with you three, huh? You're acting hopeless." Chris answers,

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I always feel like this right before a big battle, and then Leo comes down and I don't know how he does it but he makes me feel like I have the power to do anything." Phoebe explains,

"Ditto, Carmela saved my life. I feel like I owe her so much more then I do." Alexis replies "She and I have a bond that will never go away."

"Really? It's different for me. It's like I forget that I even have any training and I, and I can't concentrate and Leo helps me focus and calm down. You know, I'm starting to think that we take Leo or Carmela for granted. Are you sure you can't get them." Paige explains,

"Leo-Leo, Carmela, are up there, okay? And he's gotta stay up there until... You know, what? I'm not gonna go over this again. What can I do to help you three get over the hump here?" Chris asks

"Try saying this. It always works for Leo. Your power comes from your emotions." Phoebe suggests,

"What about this? Trust the power of four." Paige states,

"How about, you can do anything when you set your mind too it." Alexis suggests

"Or how about this one. I'm gonna go check with the Elders. Do you actually think he checks with the Elders?" Phoebe asks

"Ha! No, he probably just orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks." Paige replies, thenin a manly voice "Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders."

"Personally, I think Carmela is secretly in a relationship that she doesn't want me to know about or she goes to a strip club." Alexis states.

They giggle.

"You really are helpless without them." Chris replies,

Meanwhile Up There. Carmela and Leo are hiding behind pillars from the Titans.

"Somebody's still alive up here." Cronus states.

"We don't know that, Cronus. Maybe the world's magic has increased since we were frozen in that..." Demetrius began

"Demetrius. The trident, she had the trident. The Greek gods have been recreated which means somebody up here released their essence as mortals, which means somebody is still up here." Cronus interrupts

"If you're right and the gods have been recreated," Demetrius replies,Leo and Carmela peers around a large pillar "then we should be after them now before their powers grow too strong."

"No. Whoever's up here will just create new gods. That threat must be dealt with now. I am sensing something." Cronus replies,

"Where?" Demetrius asks

"It's faint." Cronus answers, he points to the pillar where Leo is hiding, Carmela bits her lip to keep from groaning, as they move closer to Leo, "There." They move slowly towards it. "Whoever created these gods, whoever's hiding, they're trapped. They can't dematerialize without exposing themselves to us." Leo and Carmela turns invisible. "There's only so many places up here they can hide." They look around the pillar and see nothing. "I could have sworn."

"I don't see anything." Demetrius states,

"Keep looking." Cronus orders,

They walk away. Leo and Carmela becomes visible.

Back at the manor, Piper's room. Lynx is sitting on the bed watching Piper hold Wyatt.

"I know you miss him. I miss him too." Piper tells Wyatt.

Chris walks in.

"I need help." Chris states,

Lynx turns and sees Chris' spasm, no one but her could tell when Chris was in pain, or upset and seeing his mother holding his brother like that must be very painful, she gently touched his mind with hers, one power of Lynx's she didn't use often only in rare cases of intimacy or being close with someone was telepathy, *_I'm always here for you, Chris. I always have been, and I always will be.*_

Chris locked eyes with Lynx, *_Thank you,_*

"Uh, excuse me, this is my bedroom. You can't just walk in here anytime you want to." Piper states

"Yeah, I know, but your sisters need you. I got them working on the Titans but I don't know how long that's gonna last." Chris explains,

Piper puts Wyatt in his bassinet.

"I thought you needed me." Piper replies

"I did. I mean, I do. I need you 'cause they need you. Actually, they need Leo. Look, will you please just go deal with them?" Chris asks, *_I can't believe I let that slip out._*

Lynx smiles sadly, *_She's your mother, Chris. Do you know how hard it is for me, not to ask my mom to hold me? I will keep your secret, but don't get out of shape, about it. It hasn't happen yet. Who knows we might be able to save her._*

"What's the matter, Chris? The all-knowing running out of answers?" Piper asks

"Yes, yes, I am. If that will motivate you, yes. I'm losing control because I'm watching history repeat itself and nobody's willing to do a damn thing about it." Chris answers,

"I feel your frustration." Piper replies,

"Piper, if it helps, I get it, okay? I do, really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo. But if you can't stop..." Chris replies,

"You forgot the baby. The baby needs his father too." Piper states,

*_He's not the only one, who needs Leo, you just don't want to admit it._* Lynx's gentle mind voice spoke.

"Fine. But if you can't stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture..." Chris replies,

"There is no bigger picture than my family." Piper retorts.

"Well, then pay attention because the world I grew up in families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine." Chris replies,

"Neither did I," Lynx states "Chris is the only one I have besides my mom."

"Not my fault." Piper replies,

Chris and Lynx state, "Not yet."

"Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you?" Piper asks

"You have no idea, what my childhood was like. I'm lucky I'm not twisted as...someone I rather not talk about." Lynx replies, before her eyes flicker over to the bassinet.

"I just want you to get it right this time. Use your power of four. Use your power as gods. Save the world from going to hell." Chris adds,*_Nymphadora, breathe, and calm down._*

Lynx bristled, *_Don't call me Nymphadora._*

"If that's what you want, then I will say it one more time and maybe you will hear me. We need Leo and Carmela. Now excuse me, I have to go warm up a bottle." Piper replies, She leaves the room. Chris walks over to the bassinet. Wyatt's force field surrounds the bassinet.

"Don't worry, you'll come to trust me in time. They all will." Chris whispers

"Start working on that trust, by getting Leo and Carmela, Globe orbing, risk your own neck to help them" Lynx suggests. "I really don't get a crap, what you do to Leo after that. But Carmela is going to have to stay up there for the time being as she is now a Senior Elder."

"I hate it when you're right." Chris states, then orbs off.

Up in the Heavens. Leo and Carmela are hiding behind a pillar. Chris orbs in beside them.

"What are you doing? You're gonna expose us?" Leo asks

"Shh! That's the idea." Chris replies, '_Lynx, if I get killed, I'm coming back to haunt you for the rest of your life._'

"Did you sense that?" Cronus asks

"Someone orbed." Demetrius replies,

Chris peeks around the pillar and whistles. Cronus throws a stream of fire at Chris. He quickly pulls back behind the pillar.

"Hurry, go, Piper, and Alexis needs you." Chris states,

Carmela and Leo orbs out. Chris peeks around the pillar and Cronus throws another stream of fire. Chris orbs out. The Titans disappear.

Alexis was laying on her bed, wishing Carmela would show up, not knowing Piper was doing the same thing. "Carmela, how could you leave me?" Carmela orbs in with the hood of her robe over her head. Alexis sits up. "Who are you?"

Carmela removes the hood. "Hi, Tiger."

"You're back" Alexis states, then goes over and hugs her. "You heard mine and Piper's calls, right?"

"Of course I did, sweetie. But Leo and I had to make sure the other Elders were safe and then we were cornered by the Titans." Carmela explains,

"I'm just thankful you're okay. My mind was just racing." Alexis states,

"I know. I felt it. Good thing Chris came when he did." Carmela replies, running her fingers though Alexis' hair,

"Chris?" Alexis asks confused.

"He distracted the Titans so Leo and I could escape. Right now they're probably following his orb trail so we don't have..." Carmela replies, then she looks in the mirror, "Great, my hair has gone back to white strips, oh well. I guess I'll get use to it again, where are your sisters?"

"Paige, and Phoebe are in the living room, while Piper locked in her room." Alexis answers, "And I want to go out hunting."

"Spoken like a true Goddess of the hunt." Carmela smiles,

"What?" asks Alexis,

"You need to channel those feeling into locating the Titans." Carmela explains, "Well let's go and help your sisters."

"But where's Leo?" Alexis asks as they walked out of the bedroom

"With Piper." Carmela answers.

They met up with Piper and Leo. With Paige and Phoebe.

"It says in here that Cronus swallowed his new born children to keep them from over throwing him." Phoebe explains,

"What if you lure the Titans to a field, Piper lifts them with a tornado, and I hit him with my lightning, and Alexis shoots them with her arrows?" Paige asks

"I'm afraid there's no way to beat a man who eats his own children." Phoebe answers,

Alexis, Carmela, Piper and Leo come down the stairs.

"Those stories are fables." Leo states

"Leo!" Phoebe exclaims, "Carmela!"

Phoebe hugs Leo then Carmela

"Welcome home, Leo." Paige greets, "You two, Carmela."

"What do you have for us?" Leo asks

"Paige ran every battle plan she knows which as a war goddess is basically every battle that's ever been fought." Phoebe answers,

"No matter how you spin it - warrior, seductress, earth mother, huntress - we don't have the power to defeat the Titans." Paige states,

"We can't beat them. They're too strong for us." Phoebe agrees,

"See how much this family needs you both?" Piper asks

"No. we don't. You can do this without us. And it's not because you have the power of gods or the power of four. It's because you are the greatest force of good that we know and that's why we chose you." Leo answers

"Oh, see I could just feel the confidence wash all over me. He's doing it." Phoebe states,

"What is he doing?" Piper asks

"Paige, you know exactly where to find the power to conquer the Titans." Leo states,

"I do?" Paige asks

"Yes. You just need to focus." Leo replies,

"We have to declare ourselves gods." Paige states,

"It's how the ancient Greeks did it." Carmela replies,

"Chris told us not to do that." Piper states,

"Well, Chris is wrong. He doesn't know you like we do." Leo replies,

"But Leo, the ancient Greeks lost their humanity." Alexis hesitated,

"You're not the ancient Greeks, you're the Charmed Ones. I didn't give you anything you can't handle. Phoebe, you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back. Of course, you can handle being the goddess of love." Leo explains,

"I never thought of it that way." Phoebe replies,

"Paige, you're the goddess of war because you've been consumed with gaining power but you've never let the power consume you. Piper, is it any wonder I made you the goddess of earth? You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. The mother of my son." Leo explains,

"Alexis, I chose you to become the Goddess of the hunt, because Artemis was very protected of her virtue just like you are, you have always been put the path of temptation, and yet you don't succumb to it." Carmela explains, "Beside anyone with eyes in their head, would be falling at Cedric's feet."

"You really have that much faith in us?" Piper asks

"Do you really even need to ask that? It's like I've always said, your power comes from your emotion and right now you need to dig deeper than you ever have before. Whatever motivates you. Your heart, your soul, your darkest fears. Whatever it takes, you need to find that and channel it into power. Power not to capture the Titans, but to destroy them forever." Leo answers, Suddenly, he glows all over.

"Leo?" Piper asks

"What's happening to me?" Leo asks

"Oh my god." Carmela gasps,

Leo goes to his and Piper's room to hold Wyatt and Piper joins him.

"Lynx, get out here!" Alexis exclaims

"What?" Lynx asks as she comes into the room,

"What's happening to Leo?" Alexis asks

"Something amazing." Lynx answers, 

"You know what? Cut the crap. You knew the Elders were gonna die. You and Chris coached both Leo and Carmela up there. You knew all of this was gonna happen." Alexis snaps,

"Did you?" Carmela asks

"You're not serious." Lynx replies,

"Whatever it is you think you're doing, you need to make it stop." Alexis states,

"Alexis, nobody chose this. It chose Leo. What he did up there for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he's receiving the ultimate reward. A chance to become..." Lynx began,

"Don't you dare say it." Alexis growls,

"The world needs sources of good to watch over it. Do you know a source of pure goodness better than Leo?" Lynxasks

"Leo is not... He's not an Elder, okay? Because Elder's don't live on earth. They don't have families. Carmela, tell her, Leo's not an Elder." Alexis states,

"It's true," Carmela replies, "Leo is an Elder, and am I,"

"I think you should get back to your sisters." Lynx warns, "The Titans are gonna be here any moment."

Alexis growls then disappears in white light,

The Titans send Phoebe flying across the room. Alexis appears and fires an arrow at them, canceling their attack.

"Where is the Elder that created you?" Cronus asks

Phoebe gets back up. The room starts to shake. Piper appears. Cronus and Demetrius sends lightning bolts and a stream of fire at Piper. It doesn't harm her.

"It's not nice to piss off mother nature." Piper states as she holds out her hands and the room starts to shake. A hole opens in the ground in front of the Titans. A chandelier above, falls from the roof and into the fiery pit below. A dresser falls into the pit. Paige grabs her trident and zaps the floor at the Titans feet. It crumbles and they fall into the fiery pit. The hold seals back up. Leo rushes down the stairs. Carmela orbs in.

"So much for the Titans." Paige states

"Thank god." Phoebe agrees,

"You're welcome." Piperreplies

"You did it, Piper. You found the power you needed. You all did. Now it's time to give it back." Leo congratulated her.

Piper disappears.

Later in the living room. It's raining and thundering outside. Alexis, Carmel, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris are there. Paige is standing in front of Leo. Leo is holding an urn.

"Are you ready?" Leo asks

"Just get it out of me." Paige replies,

Leo lifts the lid of the urn and Paige's god powers return to it.

"How do you feel?" Carmela asks

"Phew. Free. Anything on Piper?" asks Paige.

Paige sits next to Phoebe who is scrying.

"Nope, I still can't get a read." Phoebe answers,

"Just keep trying." Chris replies,

"Okay, even if we do find her, how are we gonna get her back? She's on this major power trip. She destroyed the Titans, not even the Greek gods could do that." Paige asks

"We've just gotta hope she has some humanity still left inside." Chris replies,

"If anyone can come back from this, it's Piper. I've gotta go now. If you need me Chris knows how to get in touch." Leo states,

"Where are you going?" Paige asks

"The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me." Leo answers,

"I have to as well, they're going to need me for some time," Carmela seconds,

They orb out.

"Did he just bail on us? Is that what he did?" Phoebeasks"Carmela too?"

"Well Carmela is a senior Elder now, so she has to help organize the Council of Elders." Lynx replies, "Don't ask how I know this."

"Uh, what about, you know, helping us find his wife?" Paige asks

"He's trusting in you to do that. You need to find Piper and talk her down before she sets up shop somewhere and throws the world into chaos. Then it'll be too late for her." Chris replies,

"Okay, maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife." Phoebe replies,

"Look, you have to understand. Things have changed. The Elders need Carmela and Leo up there to help restore order." Chris states

"Cut to the chase, future man. Is this about Leo being turned into an Elder, or what?" Paige asks

"He's on the path." Chris replies,

"Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile. Okay, in your world, being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks. Leo is our brother-in-law..." Alexis replies,

"And our Whitelighter..." Paige adds

"And our friend." Phoebe seconds.

"And we don't want to lose him." Paige finishes

"So listen, you go up there and tell him..." Suddenly, a tree branch hits the window, smashing it. Phoebe screams. "What is going on with this storm?"

Paige realizes something. "Piper. Piper's what's up with this storm."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks

"Remember when the Titans were first released, the major weather shifts, and the earthquake." Paige asks

"Yeah." Phoebe replies,

"When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage." Paige states,

"And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?" Phoebe asks

"Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I'm inflicting." Alexis replies,

On a high mountain just before the Golden Gate Bridge. Piper is standing there soaking wet from the rain. She raises her arm and several flashes of lightning strikes down on the city. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige orb in holding an umbrella.

"Piper!" Paige exclaims

"Stay away from me." Piper replies,

"We're taking you home." Alexis states,

"To your family." Phoebe states

"What family?" Piper asks

"To your son. Wyatt. Remember him?" Phoebe asks

"He needs his mother." Paige states,

"He already lost his father, don't take his mother away from him too." Phoebe states

Piper disappears.

the next morning, in the Kitchen. Phoebe, Alexis and Paige are there. Phoebe is on the phone. Paige is making a pizza.

"That better be a veggie lover's pizza?" Alexis asks, after being a Goddess, who loved animals, Alexis couldn't bare to eat meat again.

Phoebe talkingon the phone. "I know, Elise, yeah, it really was a great costume. I'm just glad that the night was a success. Okay. You too. Bye." She hangs up. "Well, I managed to raise $18,000 for The Bay Mirror children's foundation. Gotta admit, being a goddess did have its perks. I even got a second date with Evan."

"What's Jason gonna think?" asks Paige,

"You know, I miss Jason, I really do but I can't put my life on hold for him. You know, if he comes back to San Francisco then we'll give it another shot. How about you? You miss being a warrior princess?" Phoebeasks

"No, I do not miss being a warrior princess. In fact I don't think I'm even gonna miss being super witch." Paige answers,

"What do you mean?" Alexis asks

"I've been on this crazy magic journey for so long now I just think it's time to slow down a bit. You know, I've kind of let my career slide, let my friends slide. I think I'm just tired and I need a break." Paige explains,

They pick up food trays.

"Got it?" Phoebe asks, Paige nods. They walk into the dining room where the table is set. "You know, Paige, you should be really proud of yourself. All that hard work paid off. We beat the Titans."

"Yeah, I am, it's great. I guess I'm kind of looking forward to a change, you know, to help me take my mind off what we're losing." Paige replies,

"Sweetie, you can't look at it that way. We didn't lose him, he'll be watching over us." Phoebe states,

"It's different." Alexis replies,

The doorbell rings.

"Come in!" Phoebe shouts,

Darryl and Sheila walk in, while Lynx sneaks out to wait on word about what the Elders are going to with Chris.

"Hi." Sheila greets,

"Hey." Darryl greets,

"Hi." Paige and Alexis greets back

"Are you sure you want us over today?" Sheila asks

"Yeah, I mean, we don't wanna intrude." Darryl adds,

"No, you're not intruding. This was Piper's idea." Phoebe replies,

"I can only imagine what she's going through. How's she doing?" Sheila asks

"We're not really sure." Phoebe replies, "We've been trying to get Alexis to open her school letter."

Alexis sighs, Kuari came this morning with her O.W.L results, and she was scared to find out what she made.

"She wanted to be alone with the baby last night." Paige replies,

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come out of her room for like a year." Darryl states,

Piper comes down the stairs all cheery.

"Hi, guys, I'm so glad you could come." Piper greets,

"Hi." Darryl greets

"Hi. We wanted to show our support." Sheila states, She hands her a bunch of flowers.

"Thank you." Piper replies,

"Yeah. Leo was... is... somebody..." Darryl began, but stopped not finding the right words.

There's an awkward silence.

"Oh, come on, guys, this is a celebration. Leo got promoted. We should all be happy for him. I am." Piper states,

"You are?" Alexis asks in disbelief

"Of course I am." Piper replies,

"Piper, you don't have to put on a brave face. We're all here for you." Phoebe states

"Yeah, I'll even flame home on the weekends," Alexis suggests, "I'm planning on it anyway,"

"Suppressing emotions in this family can be dangerous." Paige explains,

"No, I'm not suppressing anything, really, I'm okay. Now let's eat before the baby wakes up from his nap. Oh, I forgot the baby monitor. Here." Piperstates,She gives Phoebe the flowers. "Be right back."

Piper runs upstairs.

"Okay, let's eat." Phoebe states

"Yeah, come on, honey." Darryl agrees, he and Sheila go into the dining room.

"Something's wrong with Piper." Phoebe states,

"Maybe she's moved on." Paige suggests,

Alexis shook her head, "That isn't the Piper Halliwell, I know and love."

"Piper doesn't move on, she fights. I'm telling you, that wasn't Piper." Phoebe explains,

Outside. Chris is sitting on the stairs. Lynx hiding behind the brink pillar Leo orbs in.

"So the Elders decide what to do with me yet?" Chris asks

"Well, you've been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future." Leo answers,

"I figured as much. The timeline has changed, I don't even know what Lynx and I would go back to. So what did they decide?" Chris asks

"The Elders voted to make you the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter." Leo replies, "Carmela will be Alexis' Elder, but she can't be with her all the time"

"They did?" Chris asks

"As a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then somehow I figured you knew that. You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along. Take good care of them, Chris. Don't forget, I'll be watching over you." Leo replies,

Leo orbs out and as the white orbs leave, Chris waves his hand and the white orbs explode into nothing.

Lynx smiles, "I'll hate to be you, when Uncle Leo finds out about what you did."

"It's for the best." Chris replies,

"Yeah right, you're just releasing pent up emotion, for him not being there for you." Lynx states, *_Remember, cousin, I know you better then you know yourself right now, and no matter how many double memories we have, that will not change. And don't let Alexis touch you, that is how I blew my cover. She senses the blood-bond within her family._*

Chris looks around and gets up. Lynx and him walks inside and Chris closes the door with telekinesis.

DarkPriestess66 Part 2, I don't own. Lynx only speaks to Chris with telepathy, when she needs something to be said and doesn't want anyone to other hear her. Review please.


	63. Chapter 63

DarkPriestess66: Okay, this is Valhalleyof the Dolls, pt 1, so not mine, if it was, I would have been one of the sisters, I'm not about to start Sixth year until, I figure out who should be assigned to Killed Dumbledore..so let's have more Chris and Lynx chapters. Okay, it's August; it's still summer vacation for Alexis, and Lynx, well she has to send Alexis after demons while they're in school lol.

~~~Now on with the chapter!~~~

Alexis was at the A KQSF Beach Bash, also Phoebe was going to be interviewed on the radio. Smash Mouth is performing on a stage. A large crowd of people in swim wear are dancing along. The song ends and everyone cheers. Phoebe and Chad the DJ, are sitting under a canvas shade shelter holding microphones.

"Give it up for Smash Mouth! Let's hear it, come on! Hanging Chad coming back live at the KQSF annual Beach Bash. Winding it up with our special guest, the stunningly, beautiful, Phoebe Halliwell, the Ask Phoebe fame. Okay, so what's your deal? Are you psychic, is that it?" Chad states,

Alexis stares up at the stage waiting for Phoebe to speak, she was here a moral support plus they were having a sister bonding day,

"I'm sorry?" Phoebe asks

"I mean, you gotta be don't you? Your column has sky rocketed, all the critics rave about how amazingly insightful your advice is. How else do you explain it?" Chad asks

"I just think I read people really well." Phoebe answers,

"Oh, you do, do you? Can you read me?" Chad asks

The crowd cheers. Alexis the loudest of the all.

"I don't know, write a letter and we'll see." Phoebe replies,

"Come on, give it a shot." Chad urges

"Yeah!" the Crowd of fans and one sister agrees.

"You guys wanna see her do it, dontcha?" Chad asks

"Yeah!" the Crowd answers and they applaud.

"Oh, alright, alright. Ah, what do you want advice on?" Phoebe asks

"Okay, let's see. There's this woman that I like and I'd like to ask her out but I'm afraid she'll say no. What should I do?" Chad asks

Phoebe looks at Chad and thinks.

"Well, why don't you just ask me and find out?" Phoebe asks, she laughs.

The crowd applauses.

Meanwhile at the manor, in the attic, Lynx is curl up on the couch in her animal form watching, Chris lazily, Chris is standing back from the Book of Shadows' stand. He is chewing on a pen as he flips the pages with telekinetic powers. He stops at a page that reads Trok Demon and walks closer to the Book of Shadows. He takes the pen out of his mouth and writes something down on a notepad.

*_What are you going to do if someone comes in here and see you using telekinesis?_* Lynx asks though telepathy,

Chris glances at her, *_Maybe one look at you, will change their minds._*

Lynx rolls her eyes, *_Please, I can pretend to be a stuff animal, who knows what's in this attic._*

Suddenly, a portal opens up in the attic and a Valkyrie walks out of it.

"Hey, are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?" Chris asks

"Freya sent me. She wants to know what's taking so long." answers the Valkyrie

*_Freya? You know, for a mythical character she sure does worry a lot._* Lynx states into the minds of both Chris and the Valkyrie,

"She's not the only one who's worried. He's an Elder, Chris. How much longer do you really expect us to keep him?" the Valkyrie replies, used to the cat creature being with Chris.

"Don't tell me he's complaining." Chris replies,

"Yes, a lot, actually." the Valkyrie states

"I don't believe it. Banish the guy to an island filled with beautiful women and he still complains. I can't win." Chris replies,

*_Neither can I, and I gave you the flippin idea._* Lynx adds.

"How much longer?" asks the Valkyrie

"Until Lynx and I are ready. Look, I'm sorry but we haven't finished what we came here to do yet. And we need Leo out of the way until we can. More importantly, the sisters can't find him before we're ready or else..." Chris answers,

*_or else our asses are grasses,_* whispered lynx into Chris' mind only

"I know. We all understand the risks." Mist replies,

"I'd never hurt you, Mist." Chris states thenmoves closer to her. "You know that."

'_Score one for the half-whitelighter who is knows the art of seduction. Even if I hate it._' Lynx thought as she turned her head away from the scene. '_Why do I have a crush of my blood-bound cousin?_'

"You would if you had to. I know that too." Mist replies,

Piper callsfrom downstairs "Chris, Lynx, are you up there?"

"You better go." Chris states,

They kiss.

"Please..." Mist begins, asthe portal opens "Hurry."

Mist walks into the portal and it closes.

Lynx stood up and stretched, then transfigured back into herself, "So are you trying to get into her skirt or lack of skirt, is this part of the plan?"

"What I do in my spare time, is none of your concern." Chris replies,

"To hell it is, you could be shagging with one of your future teachers for all you know." Lynx replies. "I don't go around snogging every guy or girl, I see. And that Mist was hot."

Chris just stares at her. "Since when are you Bisexual?"

"I'm not, I'm just saying." Lynx replies, "My mom would skin me alive, if she thinks I'm shagging guys, hell you would skin me alive."

Piper walks in carrying a basket of laundry.

"Hey, do you have any laundry?" Piper asks

"Ahh..." Chris replies, he seems distracted, by Lynx telling to stop thinking about Mist, because he's not shielding his thoughts from her. "No. No. I'm good, thanks. I'm gonna get your sisters though. You have another demon to vanquish."

"I'm fine, I did my last night." Lynx replies sweetly,

"Okey-dokey." Piper replies, She leaves the room.

"We have got to get Piper back to herself, she's starting the scare me." Lynx states,

Back at the beach, Chad is pouring some juice into a cup at the refreshment table. Phoebe and Alexis walks up to him.

"Hi. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there." Phoebe apologizes,

"Hey, I'm just glad it was only on the radio." Chad replies,

"I don't know why I answered like that. It was..." Phoebe begins

"Dead on, that's what it was. It's exactly what I was feeling. Nervous about asking you out." Chad interrupts

"Really? You were? Well, then maybe I should ask you out and just take the pressure off. Oh!" Phoebe replies with a laugh "I just don't know what's the matter with me. It's gotta be the heat or something."

Chris orbs in behind a van nearby.

"Bayview Cafe, say 1:00?" Chad asks

"I'll be there." Phoebe agrees,

Chris comes out from behind the van and walks towards Phoebe, and Alexis.

"Phoebe. Alexis." Chris greets,

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asks

"Um, listen, I gotta get back. Don't be late." Chad states.

"I won't be." Phoebe replies,

Chad walks away. Phoebe raises her eyebrows at Chris.

"Trok Demon, remember?" Chris asks

"Oh, Chris, get a life." Alexis replies,

"Come on." Chris states,

"Uff." Phoebe and Alexis groans. Chris orbs them to the manor then left again to get Paige.

In the foyer, Chris and Paige orb in with the five dogs.

"Alright, can we get this started because I have to go..." Phoebe states then she notices the dogs. "Where did they come from?"

"He wouldn't let me take them back first." Paige answers,

"Back?" Alexis asks

"Yeah, I'm a... dog walker. The temp agency messed up." Paige explains,

"Okay, do you guys mind? We have to summon the Trok Demon while he's still on our plane. Piper!" Chris replies

"Oh, Chris, lighten up. Sending us after all these demons is getting to be a real drag." Alexis states, "I have school coming up in the next few days, and if you think I can do both course work and vanquish demons, you're crazy."

"Yeah, you're working us like dogs." Paige agrees,

"I don't see Piper complaining." Chris states,

"No, because Piper doesn't complain about anything anymore. Ever since Leo left to become an Elder, all she does is walk around the house all... chipper." Phoebe replies

"So?" Chris asks

"So, it's unusual. What's worse, it's not Piper." Paige answers.

"Yeah, she normally scolds me about my uniforms having some type of fungus growing on them, from Herbology class." Alexis seconds,

Piper walks down the stairs carrying Wyatt. She's on the phone.

"I'd love to have a play date. Maybe we could call Jenny and she can bring baby Josie. And then I'll bring the juice and maybe bake some muffins and..." Piper states, then she sees the dogs. "Aww, how cute!" She walks into the kitchen.

"She's getting worse." Phoebe states,

"Definitely." Paige and Alexis agrees

"Do you have a spell?" Phoebe asksChris

"Right out of the book." Chris answers, he hands her a piece of paper. "After you summon him, make sure Piper freezes him. Otherwise you'll never get the spell off."

"Here, take these guys to the attic, they'll be fine there." Paige asks

"Wait, me?" Chris asks

"Lynx can watch them," Alexis states, "And tell her I said too."

"Yeah, you. Go." Paige agrees,She hands Chris the leads and the dogs pull him upstairs. Piper walks in all cheery. She's wearing an apron.

"Alrighty, are we ready?" Piper asks

"Alrighty." Paige answers,

"Phoebe, have I told you how much I love your new 'do. It's fabulous." Piper comments, Phoebe had cut her long locks off, and Alexis secretly thought she looked like a guy.

"Very chipper. Okay, let's do this. You take this." Phoebe hands Paige the spell. Piper grins. Phoebe closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly, a two-headed demon with one eye on each head appears. "Piper, freeze him." Piper blows off one of his heads. He whimpers. Piper giggles. "What did you do that for?"

"I don't know, I didn't mean to." Piper replies,

The Trok Demon roars and sends the girls flying across the room. They land on the floor. Alexis grabs the spell.

"_From other worlds far and near, let's get him the Trok, out of here._" Alexis chants, The Trok Demon bursts into flames and is vanquished. Piper smiles. "Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah, that was awesome." Piper replies,

Phoebe and Alexis rolls their eyes.

Alexis helps Paige walk into the living room with her hand against her shoulder. Chris and Lynx follows her in.

"What kind of Whitelighter can't heal?" Paige asks

"For the record, you can't heal either." Chris answers,

"I'm half-whitelighter. How come you didn't tell us about this before we hired you?" Paige asks

"Because you didn't hire me. I was assigned by the Elders." Chris answers

Phoebe walks in carrying a tube of cream.

"Any other little surprises you would like the share with us?" Alexis asks

*_More then we're willing to share,_* a voice replies in Alexis' mind, the voice almost sounded like lynx. She looks at Lynx, who barely nods.

"No." Chris answers;Phoebe sits down beside Paige, and Alexis. "Look, I haven't been a Whitelighter very long, okay? And healing, it's big, and takes a little while to learn how to do."

*_True, you're only been a true whitelighter, little over two months. I seem to remember, you could barely orb when you were ten._* Lynx teases,

Phoebe dabs some cream on Paige's shoulder.

"Great. Student-lighter." Phoebecomments,

"Okay, you could've told us about this like, I don't know, maybe a month ago." Paige states,

"Well, I know one thing for sure, we're gonna stop all this demon fighting for a while." Alexis states,

"Wait, why?" Chris and Lynx asks

"Can somebody please fold the towels in the dryer when it's done?" Piper's voice asks from the kitchen,

"That's why." Alexis replies,

Piper walks in carrying Wyatt and her purse.

"I put a casserole in the oven; you can check it in about an hour or so. I will be at the club if you need me. Have fun!" Piper informs, She leaves.

"Oh my god, she is so sad." Phoebe states,

"Sad? Where are you getting sad from?" Paige asks

"Yeah, she looks anything but sad." Alexis seconds.

"How about this. Three more demons, then we can talk about taking a little break." Chris suggests.

"What, do you have a quota to fill or something?" Paige asks

"Look, I've already told you this before. I know from future knowledge that a demon is gonna come after Wyatt. These are all preempted strikes." Chris answers,

"Okay, look, Chris, we like you a lot. But we have been doing this a lot longer than you have. Trust me, you have to pace yourself and you gotta let us have a life." Phoebe states then looks at her watch. "Ooh, speaking of which, I have to go get ready for my lunch date." She stands up.

"Oh, I didn't know your boss was back in town." Paige states,

"No, it's not with Jason; it's with Chad, the DJ," Alexis replies, "I was there I saw it happen."

"who I'm not really interested in." Phoebe replies.

Two demons, how about that? Two." Chris replies,

*_Chris, you are fighting a losing battle, even I'm tired and I haven't been vanquishing demons left and right._* Lynx's mind voice reasoned.

Chris glared at her, *_I don't see you helping._*

*_That's because I agree with the sisters, they need break. Plus we don't know if it is a demon that gets to Wyatt._* Lynx replies waspishly

"No, Chris. And especially not until we figure out what's wrong with Piper, and more importantly Piper's powers." Phoebe replies, noticing how silent Lynx was and she was staring intently at Chris.

"I swear, I think Leo did something to her before he left." Paige states,

"You know what? I think it's about time we orb him down here and ask him." Phoebe replies,

*_Do something quick!_* Lynx exclaims

"I don't think that's possible." Chris replies, ignoring his cousin's exclamation,

"Well, then make it possible. Look, even if he doesn't care about Piper as his wife, as an Elder he at the very least should care about what happened to her powers." Phoebe replies,

"I can't." Chris states.

"Yeah, you can. You just go up there and tell him to get his butt down here." Alexis replies,

"That's not why I can't. Look, I didn't wanna tell you this because I didn't want to worry you two but... Leo's missing." Chris explains,

"What?" Phoebe asks

"Missing? How long?" Paige asks

"Since the last time you saw him. Anyway, the Elders think he's been kidnapped." Chris replies,

"By whom?" Alexis asks

Chris didn't answer, and Alexis, Phoebe and Paige were worried.

"Maybe this will shock Piper out of whatever happened to her." Alexis suggests,

"We're going to P3." Phoebe agrees.

Alexis, Phoebe and Paige go to P3, and find the place a daycare.

"Hi, guys." Phoebe greets as they saw the Morris's

"Hey." Sheila replies,

"Hi." Darryl greets,

Phoebe looks at Sheila. "Whoa. What's the matter?"

"Sorry?" Sheila asks

"Something's bothering you, I can tell." Phoebe replies,

"Phoebe?" Paige and Alexis asks while looking at their sister

"What? Oh, sorry." Phoebe asks

"So, Piper's doing fine, huh?" Darryl questions,

"Yeah, but you don't think she is." Phoebe replies,

"Don't mind her she's just being a little annoying. Um, would you excuse us for a second?" Paige asks

"Yeah, sure." Sheila replies,

"Yeah." Darryl agrees,

"See you later." Sheila states, Darryl and her leave.

"What is going on with you?" Paige asks

"I don't know, it's weird. Lately I've just been feeling a lot of weird vibes, I don't know what it is." Phoebe answers,

"Vibes? Check it out, I can really, really only deal with one whacked out sister at a time." Alexis asks

"Ditto." adds Paige.

"Huh, got it." Phoebe replies,

"Piper?" Paige asks, they walk over to Piper. "Piper, you got a minute?"

"Uh, can't it wait?" Piper asks

"No, actually, it can't. It's about Leo." Phoebe states,

"Oh, did he call?" Piper asks

"Not exactly." Paige replies,

"There's no easy way to break this to you so I'm just going to come out and say it. Leo's missing. We just found out that the Elders haven't heard from him since he left us to join them." Alexis explains,

"Wow." Piper replies,

"So did he happen to say anything to you the last time you saw him that could potentially help?" Phoebe asks

"No. All I remember him saying is that he was leaving to become an Elder and I wished him good luck." Piper replies,

"That's it? That was your big goodbye?" Alexis asks

"Yeah, as far as I can remember. But I wouldn't worry about it too much, he'll turn up sooner or later. Excuse me." Piper replies, she turns back to the babies.

"So much for that shocking her back into reality, huh?" Paige asks

"Unfortunately, I think only Leo can do that." Phoebe replies.

"So what are going to do, while Piper's playing Super Nanny?" Alexis asks.

"We work on this ourselves. Maybe we can get Future boy and girl to help out." Phoebe replies,

Back at the manor, in the Conservatory Chris and Lynx are having a silent conversation while looking out the window. Paige is scrying for Leo on three maps - a map of San Francisco, the world, and the solar system. Alexis walks in.

"Where exactly are you trying to find Leo? Jupiter?" Alexis asks

"Well, when an Elder gets kidnapped, they're probably not gonna just take him to Chinatown, right? I think everything is game, even the cosmos." Paige replies,

"Still, I don't see how the crystal's gonna find him. Especially not without something of his to focus it better." Alexis states,

Paige picks up one of Leo's shirts. "I've got one of his plaid shirts."

Phoebe walks in.

"I was thinking something a little more special than that." Alexis states,

"Leo loved those shirts. His entire closet's full of them." Paige replies,

"Well I love Care of Magical Creatures but I don't have a collection of odd creatures." Alexis pointed out.

Phoebe turns to Chris and Lynx

"What's your problem?" Phoebe asks

they turn around.

"Huh?" Chris asks

"You're nervous, I can feel it." Phoebe replies, "Both of you really,"

"Hm, watch your vibes." Paige warns,

Phoebe walks over to Chris and Lynx

"I just think you guys should be focusing on helping Piper, not Leo." Chris explains,

"Me too," Lynx adds *_We need an Empathy blocking potion or else our covers will be blown to pieces. Well mine will be to the others_*

*_I agree._* Chris replies,

"Ha, I was right." Phoebe states

"Hey, finding Leo could help us with Piper." Paige suggests.

"Well, then you better find another way because you are not gonna find him." Lynx replies, every one stares at her in awkward silence. "I mean, you haven't found him yet have you? I'm telling you, you've just got to leave it up to the Elders, alright? Just let it go."

"Let it go? He's Wyatt's father." Paige asks

"And our brother-in-law." Phoebe adds

"Ex-brother-in-law. Look, I'm just trying to get you two to focus on your sister here. That's all. Because with her powers messed up, you guys are all at risk." Chris replies

"He's right." Paige agrees

"I know. But if Leo did do something to block Piper's pain, how do we unblock it without him?" Phoebe asks

Paige gets an idea. "A magical laxative."

"Okay, eww." Alexis replies,

"But think about it. If we can write a spell to help her remember her pain, I don't know, it could even help us find Leo." Paige explains, Phoebe picks up the phone and dials a number. "Who are you calling? Spells-R-Us?"

"No, I'm calling the Bayview Cafe. I'm gonna cancel my lunch date with Chad, which I'm already late for." Phoebe answers.

"_Bayview Cafe._"

"Hi, can I speak to Chad Carson please? I was supposed to meet him for..." Phoebe asks

"Yes, he couldn't make it." the voice on the other end interrupts.

"What?" Phoebe asks

"_He called and he canceled._"

"He canceled?" Phoebe asks

"_Yes._"

"Wait, are you sure? 'Cause he didn't even call..." Phoebe states

"He told us to let you know that he's very sorry."

Phoebe hangs up.

"Huh! He stood me up." Phoebe exclaims

"Wait, weren't you just calling to cancel on him?" Lynx asks confused.

"Yeah, but I called him. That's canceling. He called the restaurant. That's standing up." Phoebe answers,

Paige nods in agreement.

Lynx's mouth formed the silent "oh."

"This doesn't make any sense, I don't understand. He liked me, he really liked me, I felt it." Phoebe states,

"Well, um, excuse me, it didn't seem like your heart was in it anyway." Paige replies, Phoebe puts down the phone and heads for the door. "Where are you going? We have a spell to write."

"And I have a DJ to grill." Phoebe replies, then leaves

Alexis watched as Phoebe left, "I'm starting to think she developed a new power."

"Really?" Paige asks

Alexis nods, "I'm going to check on that casserole, and fold towels." she left the room.

Paige goes up to the attic.

"Piper's home!" Chris exclaims,

"Coming!" Alexis. Lynx, and Paige replies both from the laundry room and the attic, respectfully

Chris is carrying a baby in a bassinet. Paige comes down the stairs. Alexis walks around the corner into the foyer

"Hey, who's that?" Paige asks

"Ask her." Chris replies,

Chris walks into the conservatory. Piper walks into the hallway.

"Hi, how's it going?" Piper asks

"How's it going? Uh, what are you doing?" Paige asks, Piper picks up another baby in a bassinet. "Who's babies are these?"

"Well, their mummies couldn't pick them up in time so I offered to bring them home for a while." Piper replies

"Oh, you did? Um, what about, you know, Leo?" Paige asks

"I don't know, what about him?" Piper answers, They walk into the conservatory where Wyatt and the other baby is in a playpen. "Look, Wyatt, look who's here. Another friend for you to play with."

Lynx notices Paige holding onto a piece of paper.

"Is that the memory spell?" asks Lynx, getting Chris' attention.

"Yeah." Paige replies,

Piper puts the second baby in the playpen. "And she can stay as long as she likes."

"Cast it." Chris and Lynx orders,

"_Powers and emotions tide, a witch's heart is where it hides, help her through her agony, bless her with her memory._" A white mist rises out of Piper. She stands up. "Piper? Are you okay?" Paige asks

Piper turns around.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Piper asks

Paige laughs. "Very funny."

Piper looks at Wyatt. "Aww, cute. Yours?"

"No, yours." Paige replies,

"Mine? What do you mean? Wait, who am I? What am I doing here?" Piper asks

"Great, Paige, you didn't restore her memory, you erased it." Chris states,

"That's impossible, it's a good spell, I know it. Unless it interacted badly with Leo's magic." Paige replies

A fly buzzes around Piper and she waves her arm around. She accidentally blows up a window. She gasps and the babies cry.

"What happened? How did that happen?" Piper asks

"Uh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay." Alexis replies, before glaring at Paige.

Chris walks over and puts Piper's arms down to her sides, "Just don't point at anything, okay? Just keep your hands down. Like this, okay?

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on." Piper states,

"We're gonna tell you that. Just as soon as we know ourselves." Paige replies, she takes Piper into the living room. "Okay, you come in here and you have a seat and, uh, take a load off. And, um, keep those arms down." She walks back into the conservatory. "Oh my goodness. Okay, don't freak out because magic got us into this and magic'll get us out." Wyatt cries loudly. Paige and Alexis looks over at him. Suddenly, the baby's pacifier orbs out of her mouth and orbs into Wyatt's mouth. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Chris asks

"Wyatt. He orbed his pacifier." Alexis replies, her eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"What?" asks Lynx

"I think I know how to find Leo." Paige states

"Leo? Will you please forget about Leo." Chris replies,

Phoebe rushes in all excited into the living room, Piper jumps up.

"Piper! Hi! You're never gonna believe this. I think I have a new power. It would certainly explain a lot of my weird behavior lately like why I wanted to date Chad, why my advice has been so amazingly accurate. I know, this is huge, right? Huge. So what's my new power you ask? Well, I'll tell you. Um, do you remember that empath we helped a couple of years ago? That guy that could feel what other people were feeling?" Phoebe asks

Chris and Lynx walks in. "Uh, Phoebe..."

"Just a sec. I think that's what I am now. An empath. I am an empath. That's my new power. Or at least an advancement of my premonition power, I don't know." Phoebe continued

"Neither does she, I'm afraid. No that is, anything. Paige erased her memory." Chris explains,

"Can you blow things up to?" Piper asks

Phoebe laughs.

"Oh, boy. Paige!" Phoebe calls, She and Chris go into the conservatory where Paige is holding onto Wyatt while scrying. "What did you do to our sister? Oh, you poor dear. You feel awful about it, don't you? I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, I think." Paige replies

"That's it? That's all the ass kicking you're gonna go out? You're supposed to be sisters." Chris states,

"She's clearly devastated about this." Phoebe replies

"But you can't let her off the hook. You need enough guilt to get her to fix it." Chris states

Lynx stared at Chris, *_This is your warning flag, stop now while you still have your balls, because Paige might orb them some place far far away._*

The crystal points to the Indian Ocean on the map.

"I think I just fixed it. I think we just found Leo." Paige states

"We?" Phoebe asks

Paige stands up.

"Yep, Wyatt and me. I mean, nothing's more important to Leo than him, right?" Paige asks, she puts Wyatt back in the playpen. "There you go, big boy. Let's go."

"Go? Go where? It's pointing to the middle of the Indian Ocean." Chris asks

"There must be something there, I trust Wyatt." Paige replies

"No, this is crazy." Chris states

"Chris, she's feeling really strongly about this." Phoebe replies, she stands beside Paige, Alexis, and Paige puts her arm around her. "I have a new power. I'll explain on the way."

Paige looks atto Chris "Oh, hey, can you take the dogs back for me? The addresses are in the book."

"No, there's no way." Chris answers, Paige orbs out with Phoebe, Alexis, Chris kicks one of Wyatt's toys across the room. Wyatt's force field appears around himself. "If anyone should be protecting themselves, it's me from you."

Lynx rolled her eyes, "Wyatt, honey, will you let down your shield for dear sweet Lynx,"

Wyatt's force field lowered, Lynx walked to him and picked him up, "Come on, Sweetie. Let's get something to eat for your new friends and yourself. I'll protect you from the neurotic whitelighter" *_This might be why he wants me in his hands in our time? Don't you think?_*

Chris just glared at her, wishing she stayed in their time. *_Shut up._*

Somewhere on island in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige are walking down a path in the rainforest.

"It's so beautiful here, it's like paradise. But why isn't it on the map?" Paige asks

"They obviously don't want anyone to know it exists. Like the island has some sort of magical camouflage or something." Phoebe replies,

"That's a hell of a lot of magic." Alexis comments, as she walked along the path.

"Over there." a male's voice states,

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige hide in the bushes. Three men run down the path, past where they are hidden. Once gone, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige come out of the bushes.

"That was close, I hope they're not looking for us." Paige states,Phoebe gets a vibe and pushes Paige on the ground. She rolls on top of Paige and pushes her elbow on Paige's throat. Alexis stands there watching in horror, "Are you out of your mind?" Phoebe gets out of her vibe and helps Paige stand up. Paige coughs. "I know you're upset about the memory spell, but this is ridiculous."

"I'm so sorry. I must have tapped into what they were feeling." Phoebe replies

"Okay, well let them kill me, not you. Let's go look for Leo." Paige states,

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige walk in to the cave and look around.

"Anything?" Alexis asks

Leo races into the cage.

"Phoebe, Paige, Lexi," Leo greets,

"Leo! Oh my god." Phoebe replies,

"Leo!" Alexis repeats, and lets out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe it." Paige replies

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you guys. Hey, you cut your hair." Leo states,

"Yeah, yeah, you like it?" Phoebe asks happily

"Hello, people." Alexis calls, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming.

"Oh." Phoebebreathes, feeling Alexis' nervousness.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Paige asks

"Somebody put me here, that's what." Leo answers,three Valkyries run in. "Watch out!"

The girls turn around and the Valkyries fling them across the room with telekinetic powers. The Valkyries run over to them and they start fighting. The Valkyries hold Paige, Alexis, and Phoebe up against the wall by their necks. Leo grabs two swords and throws them at the Valkyries, stabbing them in the back. They fall to the ground. Alexis felt her stomach drop and the next thing, the Valkyrie holding her was ash, only the pendent remained,

"Oh, oh, thank you." Phoebe replies,

They go back over to Leo.

"Wow, Leo, I didn't know you had it in you." Paige comments,

"I've changed. You need to get out of here before the other Valkyries find you. If you orbed in here, they've already been alerted, believe me." Leo replies,

"Valkyries? Who are they and what do they want with you?" Phoebe asks

"You can't orb out from here, it's protected." Leo explains,They hear voices. "You need to get out of here now. Go, run!"

"We'll be back." Phoebe replies,

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige run out of the cave and orb out. The Valkyries run in and see the two other Valkyries dead and the pile of ash. They look at Leo.

"I told you, I don't belong here." Leo states

The three girls orb back to the manor, and Paige gets the Book of Shadows and went into the dinning room, Chris and the bulldog are there. Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows.

"You could have been killed, you know that? Huh? What were you thinking?" Chris asks

*_Yeah, I would have faded from existence, if something were to happen to you, mum._* Lynx' soft thought caresses Alexis' mind,

"We were thinking of finding Leo, which we actually did if that matters to you." Paige replies

"What was up with that skirt he was wearing?" Phoebe asks

"At least the skirt wasn't plaid." Alexis replies,

Phoebe laughs.

"I don't believe this. It's like neither of you guys are taking this very seriously." Chris replies,The bulldog barks at Chris. "Hey, do you mind?"

"Well, I can't help it if he doesn't like you. Hey, you were supposed to take him back home anyway." Paige answers,

"I tried but the owners weren't there. Besides, the dog, he's not my job, he's yours." Chris replies,

"I know, don't remind me." Paige groans, the dog growls. "Hey, Oscar, lay down."

Oscar walks over and lays down beside Paige.

"Aw, look, Paige, I think he likes you." Phoebe teases,

"Yeah, great, don't tell me you can read his feelings now too." Paige replies,

"No, but if I start licking your toes, run. Where's Piper?" Phoebe asks "Where's Wyatt also?"

"I put her in her room hoping that it might jog her memory. Since nobody else seems to be trying to." Chris replies,

"Wyatt's in his playpen taking a nap," Lynx replies, "I took care of him, while you were off Globe orbing."

Paige finds the Valkyries in the Book of Shadows.

"Here it is. 'Valkyries. A powerful race of demigoddesses who scout the battle grounds for dying warriors.'" Paige states

"Then take their souls to Valhalla where they prepare them for the final world battle." Phoebe finishes,

"Valkyries, huh?" Alexis asks

"Does that mean they're good?" Phoebe asks

"How can they be good if they've got Leo?" Paige asks

"And how did they even get Leo? He's not a dying warrior, he's an Elder." Alexis asks,

"Look, why don't you guys concentrate on helping Piper and I'm gonna go fill in the Elders and see what they wanna do." Chris replies,

*_Chris, if you're doing what I'm thinking you are, I'll meet you outside._* Lynx states gravely,

"But Chris, we don't have time for that. We have to go back for Leo now." Phoebe replies,

"Why? It doesn't sound like he's in any sort of trouble." Chris asks

"He's only stuck in a cage." Paige replies,

"They tried to kill us when we tried to save him." Phoebe states,

"My point exactly. It's too dangerous, you're not going back." Chris replies

"Wait, let me get this straight. Are you telling me that you'd rather just let Leo rot there? Is that what you're saying?" Alexis asks

"No, but..." Chris replies,

"He needs our help." Paige interrupts

"Not to mention, he may be the only way we have to save Piper." Phoebe replies,

Chris sighs.

Lynx coughed and got everyone's attention, "You can't orb into Valhalla undetected. The only way to get there safely is with a Valkyries pendant. But that still won't get you close enough to Leo. He's too well guarded now."

"How do you know all this?" Paige asks

"we've crossed paths with Valkyries before. In the future. Anyway, we can get you the pendants but the only way to get close to Leo is by proving to the Valkyries you're one of them." Chris answers,

*_Crossed paths, you were in Heaven. The first time you snogged one. Let alone what you did afterward, still gives me nightmares._* Lynx teases

*_just because you're skilled in legilimency,_* Chris replies,

*_legilimency, my ass. You were the one thinking about it all the time. And you know, I can't shield your mind out that well._* Lynx retorts. *_And my telepathy and legilimency work together, you dork. It's not my fault_*

"How are we supposed to do that?" Phoebe asks breaking the two cousins out of the telepathic conversation.

"Easy. Just arrive with a warrior's soul." Chris answers,

"Oh! Easy." Paige replies,

"Where are we supposed to find a warrior's soul?" Phoebe asks

"Beats me." Chrisanswers, he and Lynx orbs out

Somewhere near a sewer, A cop is shot. He falls to the ground. The shooter runs out. A portal opens and a Valkyrie walks out of it.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid. You're a brave warrior. I'll take care of you." the Valkyrie states,

Chris and Lynx orbs in.

"I don't think so, Leysa. Not this time." Chris states,

"What are you doing here?" Leysa asks

"Our plans have changed unfortunately. The witches, they found Leo sooner than we would have liked." Lynx answers, coldly. She was looking at her fingernails, like she didn't care about it one way or the other.

"That's not my problem. We kept our end of the deal." Leysa replies,

"We know. And we're forever grateful. But we can't risk them finding out what we're up to. we're truly sorry." Chris states, he tightens his fist and Leysa gasps. She grabs her chest and falls to the floor. Chris walks over to her and takes her necklace. "Forgive me." Leysa vanishes. Chris kneels beside the wounded cop. He lifts his arm and hesitates. He takes the cop's radio. "Officer down. Eighth avenue sewer, we need an ambulance."

In another Alley, Darryl leads a criminal out of a building into the alley.

"You ain't got nothin' on me." Criminal states,

"Shut up." Darryl orders, he take him over to the car. "Get in there." Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige orb in nearby and waves him over. "Wait here."

"Yeah, like I'm going anywhere." Criminal replies,

Darryl shuts the door and goes over to the girls.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?" Darryl asks, he leads them further down the alley.

"Darryl, we need your help." Phoebe answers,

"Does this have anything to do with you asking Sheila to watch Wyatt? She just called." Darryl asks

"Yes, actually. But we don't have a lot of time. It's about Leo." Alexis replies,

"You found him?" Darryl asks

"Actually, yeah, we did." Paige replies

"And we need your help to save him." Alexis states,

"Sure, you know that, just ask, anything." Darryl replies

"Great! We just need to borrow your soul for a couple of hours." Phoebe states,

"Yeah, we'll get it right back." Paige agrees,

"It's perfectly safe, really. You're body will just slip into a coma and as long as we get your soul back in time..." Alexis explains,

"Which we will." Paige interrupts

"You'll be fine. Just a little headache, that's all. What do you say?" asks Alexis,

there was silence, as Darryl just stares at them.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Darryl asks

"Please, Darryl, it's the only way we can save Leo." Phoebe reasons,

"No! I ain't doing it." Darryl

"Darryl, please." Phoebe begs

"No, absolutely not! Listen, I love Leo like a brother but you know, there's a limit to what you ask me to do." Darryl replies he turns and walks off mumbling to himself. Paige throws a potion at him and his body drops to the ground, leaving just his soul walking along.

"Uh, Darryl?" Paige asks

"What?" Darryl askshe turns around. Paige points to his body on the ground.

"Oh. That's just great." Darryl remarks,

Phoebe opens a small bottle and his soul gets sucked into it. She puts on the lid.

"I hope this works." Phoebe states,

At the manor, in the living, Piper and Chris are there.

"Just remember everything I told you and you'll be fine, okay?" Chris asks

Lynx places the Valkyrie's necklace around Piper's neck and it glows. She turns into a Valkyrie herself and is now wearing a leather skirt and sleeveless top. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige orb in.

"Okay, we got the... Oh my god, what did you do to Piper?" Phoebe replies,

"I turned her into a Valkyrie. And convinced her she's one too. Actually, it wasn't that hard really, considering the fact that her mind is basically a blank." Lynx explains,

"But why?" Paige asks

"Because you might need the power of four to get Leo out of Valhalla and this is the only way you'll get her in Valhalla." Chris answers,

"Well, if Piper ever gets her memory back, she's gonna kill you both." Phoebe replies

"Why?" Chris asks

"Because she hates wearing those costumes as much as we do." Phoebe answers,

"Mm-hmm." Paige agrees,

Alexis nods her agreement.

"Yeah, well, in that case, you're gonna kill us too." Chris states, he holds out three more Valkyrie necklaces. Paige's eyes widen.

Valhalla. Rainforest path. A portal opens and Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige walk out all wearing Valkyrie outfits.

In the cave. The Valkyries are there. Two pull out a warrior from the cage. Piper, Phoebe, Alexis and Paige walk in.

"Can I help you?" Kara asks

"We've brought you a warrior." Phoebe replies,

"Warrior?" Kara asks

"Is there a problem?" Alexis asks

"How come I don't recognize you?" Freya asks, sitting up

Piper steps forward. "Perhaps you'll recognize this. A warrior's spirit worthy of Valhalla."

She opens the bottle and Darryl's spirit escapes from it.

"Well done." Freya replies,

Darryl, now corporeal, is thrown into the cage, along with a shield and sword. Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige are sitting nearby. A man offers them some fruit but Phoebe shakes her head.

"Not a bad afterlife if you ask me." Paige comments,

Darryl looks at the girls.

"You're doing great, honey." Phoebe states,

Leo walks into the cage with the helmet on. He sees Darryl and looks at the girls. Paige waves.

"Okay, I know how we're gonna save Leo but how are we gonna save Morris?" Paige asks

"We were supposed to come up with a plan B?" Alexis asks

"I have no idea, that's why they call it winging it." Phoebe replies,

"What are you three talking about?" Piper asks

"Nothing." Phoebe replies,

Leo and Darryl walk around the cage.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Freya commands.

Darryl attacks Leo and knocks off his helmet.

"Leo?" Piper questions.

"What are we gonna do?" Alexis asks

"It's Piper. Her pain is back, do something." Phoebe replies

"Uh, kill him!" Paige orders,

Leo kicks Darryl and he falls flat on his back. Leo jumps on him and they roll around the floor.

"Take the fall." Leo whispers,

"What fall?" Darryl asks

Leo head butts Darryl.

"Stay down." Leo states, thenstands up and raises his arms. "Yeah!"

The Valkyries are disappointed.

"What is he doing here? What are we doing here?" Piper asks

"Piper, shh!" Paige replies,

Phoebe feels her pain. "Ow. Do something."

Alexis stands up. "We just wanted to apologize for sending you such a weak warrior. We can get rid of him for you."

"Get rid of him?" Mist asks

"Yeah. You know, like send his spirit onto the hereafter or something." Alexis replies

"Very well." Freya agrees

The Valkyries go their separate ways. Piper goes up to the cage.

"You left me, didn't you?" Piper asks

"Potion, potion." Phoebe states, Paige throws a potion at the door and it opens. "We gotta get out of here."

Leo helps Darryl up.

outside the cave. Leo and Darryl run outside.

"It's clear!" Leo exclaims,

Phoebe, Alexis, Piper and Paige walk outside. Phoebe doesn't look so good.

"I'll open the portal." Paige states,

"Uh!" Phoebe groans, she grabs her chest

"Phoebe." Paige states,

"It's Piper. Her heart is breaking." Phoebe explains,

"Piper..." Leo begins,

"Don't. Stay away from me." Piper interrupts

"I promise I will explain everything when we get home but right now we need to go." Leo states

"Home? We don't have a home. You left us." Piper replies,

"Leo, talk to her!" Phoebe exclaims,

"I didn't have a choice. I became an Elder, it's not something that I wanted, it's something that just happened." Leo explains,

"Yes, see I know all of this. Why didn't I remember it?" Piper asks

"Because I used my powers so you wouldn't have to. Your anger almost destroyed a city, and then your pain almost destroyed you. I wanted to help you so you wouldn't have to deal with it all at once." Leo answers,

"So you took my feelings away?" Piper asks

"No, never. I was gonna reverse the spell slowly so you could feel a little more every day but then somebody did to this to me, somebody put me here so I couldn't. I'm sorry." Leo answers

"Look, I don't wanna rush you two, but we have to go." Darryl replies

"I have to second that." Paige seconds

"Third it here," Alexis adds,

Piper shakes her head and looks at Phoebe. The empathic feelings inside Phoebe kicks in.

"You bastard. How dare you do this to me. To our son." Phoebe growls

"Phoebe?" Paige asks

"It's Piper, it's her feelings." Alexis states,

"We had a life together, a family and you destroyed it, you destroyed me. You left me alone to raise our son by myself. How could you do this? How could you do this!" Phoebe yells so loudly that the camp near by hears. "How could you!" Phoebe punches Leo in the face twice. She suddenly stops before she can hit him a third time. She looks at Piper. "I don't feel Piper anymore."

They hear voices in the distance.

"We have to go." Paige states, she touches her necklace and the portal opens,

"Come on, Piper, we've gotta go." Phoebe states

"Go? Go where?" Piper asks

"Home, hurry." Alexis replies

The warriors run down the path.

"We gotta leave her. Come on." Phoebe states

Phoebe, Alexis, Paige, Leo and Darryl run into the portal leaving Piper behind. Three warriors run in after them. The portal closes. Freya, Mist and another Valkyrie run down the path. They see Piper standing there.

DarkPriestess66: since the review section is being updated, please still update, I still get the email alert to the new reviews. And I'll reply in a PM.


	64. Chapter 64

In the same Alley. The criminal Darryl put in his car is still there. He is so angry from waiting so long that he is trying to kick down the bars between the front and back seats. A portal opens up nearby and Phoebe, Alexis, Paige, Leo and Darryl walk out of it.

"Be careful, Darryl's body." Phoebe warns,

"Thank you. Is he... I mean, am I still alive?" Darryl asks

Alexis looks at Darryl's unconscious body "Barely."

"Barely?" Darryl asks

"We've gotta go back and get Piper." Leo states

"How? By force? She won't come, she's withdrawn." Phoebe replies,

"Plus we can't go back now." Paige adds

"But we can't just leave her there." Leo argues

"Leo, they're not gonna hurt her. They need her to get to us." Alexis reasons,

"Listen, about my body..." Darryl begins,

"Oh, I'm sorry, you can just step right back in." Paige interrupts with an apology

"That's it? Even though I'm still solid." Darryl asks

"You're still a spirit, trust me." Paige replies

"Okay, we gotta go figure out what to do. Thanks again." Phoebe states

Phoebe, Alexis, Paige and Leo orb out.

"Don't mention it." Darryl replies and walks over to his body and crouches down above it. His spirit is sucked back into his body. He jumps up. A portal opens up in front of him and three warriors walk out. "Great. That's just great."

The warriors throw Darryl across the alley and he lands hard on his car.

Phoebe, Alexis, Paige and Leo orb into the living room. Chris and Lynx walks into the room.

"Geez, it's about time, I was starting to get wor... Where's Piper?" Chris asks

"You son of a bitch!" Leo explains, and punches Chris in the face and pushes him against the wall. "Why'd you do it?"

'_I can't freeze Leo, because they will find out Chris is half witch, Damn it. Why couldn't my powers evolve yet." _Lynx thought as she watched her uncle threaten her cousin,

"Do what?" Chris asks

Leo throws him across the room.

"Leo, stop it!" Paige, Alexis, and Lynx exclaims

Chris starts to orb out but Leo grabs him and throws him across the room, hitting a cabinet.

"Oh my god, Chris!" Lynx replies and runs over to her cousin, and kneels protectively in front of him, "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, I just got thrown across the room," Chris replies, *_Now I know why I hate him so much_*

*_He's telepathic too, I think he can hear us, unless his righteous anger to blocking our thoughts from him, but just in case, let me raise a better shield on our thoughts._* Lynx replies and closes her eyes and pictures a brick wall being formed between Leo's, hers and Chris' minds

"Leo, enough! This hostility is killing me." Phoebe states

"What is wrong with you? You been playing Gladiator too long?" Paige asks

"You didn't tell them did you?" Leo asks

"Tell us what?" Phoebe asks

"That he was the last one to see me. Right afterwards I was mysteriously trapped in Valhalla." Leo answers,

"Oh, so what, that makes me responsible? Is that what you're saying?" Chris asks, Lynx bristled, she should have waited in the open with him, so Leo could try to pin the blame on both of them.

"Okay, why would Chris do that?" Paige asks

"Why else? To get rid of me." Leo replies

"That doesn't make sense." Paige states,

"Doesn't it? He and Lynx manipulated things so I could become an Elder. Forced me out of the house, didn't they?" Leo asks

"So you could save the world." Chris replies,

"Alright, Leo, I know how upset you are. And by know, I mean I literally know. But you're way off base here. Chris has been the model Whitelighter since you've been gone. He's done nothing but good." Phoebe states "and Lynx has been really helpful taking care of Wyatt when we have to vanquish demons,"

"He's sent us after so many demons, if anything, he's been too good." Paige adds

"He's the reason we were able to save you." Alexis states

"You're welcome." Chris states,

"Where'd you get the pendants?" Leo asks

"Leo!" Phoebe exclaims

"Alright. Alright. I'll let it go for now. So where's Wyatt? Can I see him?" Leo asks

"No, you can't, he's staying with Sheila until we can figure out how to rescue Piper." Paige answers,

"Which is gonna be hard because she doesn't want to be saved." Phoebe states

"Well, if we're gonna save her, it's gonna have to be as witches, not as Valkyries." Alexis replies, they pull off their Valkyrie necklaces and they return to their normal selves. "Book of Shadows?"

"Got it." Phoebe replies,

They head for the attic.

In the attic, Paige is looking at the Book of Shadows.

"I don't understand. Why don't we just storm the place and find her? It's not like we don't know where she is." Chris states

"Because they'll be expecting you, that's why. It'll be suicide." Leo replies

"Yeah, I want to save Piper and still be alive as well." Alexis agrees.

"We got you out safely, didn't we?" Chris asks

"But it cost us Piper." Leo replies,

"Okay, you guys, would you knock it off. I'm still reeling from Piper's emotions, I don't need this." Phoebe orders,

"I'm not even an empath, and you're annoying the crap out of me," Lynx states, "Don't make me separate you two. I swear I'm the brains of the future duo."

"Sorry." Chris apologizes

"So how's it going?" Phoebe asks

"I am almost done. Um, I don't mean to burden you with my emotions but I don't quite see how reversing the memory spell's gonna help." Paige answers,

"Piper needs to believe she's a Valkyrie because it's too painful for her to be herself, way too painful, believe me. I almost passed out back

there." Phoebe explains,

"Well, then believing she's a Valkyrie is the perfect option. To serve the greater good they're always in control. And they don't have to deal with pain or loss." Lynx agrees, "sort of makes me wish I was one, so I don't have to deal with loss."

Alexis looks over at Lynx, she wondered who she lost to make her say such a thing.

"Well, that's why we have to make Piper believe she's Piper again. Because if we don't get her back mentally, it won't matter if we get her back physically." Phoebe replies,

"Okay, but Piper wasn't exactly back before the spell either." Paige states

"What do you mean?" Leo asks

"Well, that little magical whammy you performed on her kind of, um, backfired." Paige replies,

"Yeah. You see, after you left, Piper was really..." Phoebe explains,

"Chipper. Yeah. Incessantly, increasingly, annoyingly chipper." Paige interrupts

"What she said." Phoebe agrees,

"It was supposed to make her feel less pain, I guess with me not around to pull it back a little bit, she got happier and happier." Leo replies,

"Uh, no, psychotically chipper." Alexis states,

Chris and Lynx claps. "Way to go."

"Chris." Phoebe warns

"Nymphadora." Alexis warns,

"What?" Chris and Lynx asks

"Oh, I swear my new power is going to drive me crazy." Phoebe moans

"You'll get the handle of it, just be patient." Leo states,

"Are you sure? Because I remember Prue almost being destroyed that time she was an empath." Phoebe asks

"Well, she wasn't supposed to become one, you are. Maybe all this with Piper has made it happen a little sooner but you can handle it, I know you can." Leo replies,

"Just like I'm a firestarter?" Alexis asks, "Because I can withstand any temperature."

"Yes," Leo answers,

"I just wish I knew how to turn it on and off. I feel like I'm at the mercy of everyone else's feelings and it sucks." Phoebe states,

"Phoebe, I can teach you how to build a shield around your mind, I have to that to keep mylegilimency in check." Lynx states,

Phoebe looked at Lynx grateful.

"Bright side? Maybe you can actually find out how Jason feels about you." Paige states,

"Yeah, but what if it's not good news?" Phoebe asks

"Then you dump him before he dumps you." Paige answers,Phoebe laughs. "Uh, I think the spell's finished." The doorbell rings. Oscar barks and runs in. "Oh, great."

"You got a dog?" Leo asks

"No, I got a career." Paige answers,

"Sore subject, don't ask." Chris advises

Oscar barks again.

"Alright, I'm coming." Paige states.

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige go downstairs.

Alexis walks over to the door once she was in the foyer, and opened to find Darryl standing there with cuts and bruises on his face.

"Oh my god, Darryl, what happened?" Alexis asks, as she steps back and allows Darryl inside.

"I think I just got attacked by Attila the Hun." Darryl answers,

"Leo! Get down here! Darryl needs healing!" Alexis replies,

Alexis leads Darryl into the living room, where Phoebe and Paige, Leo, Chris, and Lynx orbs down.

Darryl sits in a chair, while Leo is healing him.

"Feeling better?" Leo asks

"Yeah. Thanks, it's good to have you back." Darryl answers,

"Thanks for helping me get back." Leo states,

"Ah, don't mention it." Chris replies,

Phoebe hits Chris on the leg. Lynx slaps him upside the head,

"No more watching NCIS for you," Chris states and glares at Lynx,

"What ever you say, Dinozzo." Lynx replies, *_you're a womanizing prick and you know it._*

"How long after we left did the warriors show up?" Phoebe asks getting back on task

"Not long. Maybe a couple of seconds." Darryl answers,

"They must have followed us from Valhalla." Phoebe reasons,

"Great. That means they're after us now." Paige states,

"Except they didn't hang out long enough to ask me where to find you. Granted I was looking through swollen eyes but they just seem lost and confused." Darryl explains,

"So what, they just took off?" Chris asks, before his green eyes flicker over to Lynx, *_This is so your fault_*

*_My fault? I didn't seduce a Valkyrie, so we can just kill them for the sisters. If you can remember I dislike killing innocent magical creatures._* Lynx replies, *_But I wouldn't mind punching a few in the face._*

"Thank goodness they did because..." Darryl begins,

"We should have never put you in that situation. We should have come up with another way." Phoebe interrupts

"Forget it. You know, it worked." Darryl replies,

"Yeah, for you maybe. What about the next poor guy that runs into those warriors? They're trained killers." Lynx states,

Oscar jumps into Paige's lap.

"Yeah, but they only kill evil." Paige replies,

"He's not evil." Chris points out

"Chris is right. Not everything is black and white in this world. Warriors can't always tell the difference between good and evil." Leo explains

"What do we do?" Phoebe asks

"Well, we need to find them fast." Leo replies,

"That shouldn't be too hard, they're gonna stand out. Even to San Francisco." Darryl states,

"Which is why we need to move fast. If they're exposed, so are the Valkyries." Leo replies,

"You're awfully forgiving considering everything they put you through." Paige states,

"They still have a noble purpose to perform. Keeping their secret is key to them fulfilling it. Besides, it's not the Valkyries fault that I ended up there." Leo responds, he glances over at Chris.

"Which bring us back to the warriors." Chris states

"And let's not forget about Piper." Alexis adds,

"Maybe we should split up. You should go to the police station. They're gonna show up on the radar screen in a big way." Leo suggests,

Darryl's pager beeps. He looks at it, "You know what, the officer's paging me anyway."

"Alright, make sure you're the first cop on the scene, we might need you to buy us some time." Leo replies,

"Okay." Darryl agrees, he leaves.

"Uh, maybe I should go to the newspaper and do the same thing." Phoebe suggests

"Good idea. Paige..." Leo states then trails off

"I should take Oscar home before I get fired." Paige replies,

"You're kidding, right?" Leo asks

"No, I promised the temp agency I'd have him back in the morning and, huh, it's the morning. Listen, before you say anything, you've been gone, some things have changed and one of those things is that I am determined now more than ever to have a life separate from being a witch." Paige answers,

"Fine. But now?" Leo asks

"Yeah. I've already done the reversal spell, can't do it without Piper and we don't know how to get her, so, I'm just an orb away if you need help." Paige replies, she leaves the room.

Alexis glares at Lynx, "Lynx and I are going to scout around town, you know just in case." she grabs Lynx's arm and drags her out the door.

"Paige. Alexis." Leo calls after them.

"Let them go. It might seem silly to you but it's important to her, I know." Phoebe explains,

"See, it helps to be an empath." Chris points out,

"No, it helps to be a sister. And while we're on that subject, we have to come up with another plan to get Piper out of Valhalla." Phoebe replies,

"She's right. Let's go." Leo states**, **he grabs Chris's arm.

"But..." Chris begins, Leo orbs out with him.

Outside Alexis looks around, and doesn't see anyone. She flames with Alexis to the Black house, and slams Lynx against the wall.

"I am gonna get the truth out of you one way or another. No Chris around here to help you this time." Alexis states,

"You're joking, right? I mean, shouldn't we be getting back to fill in Phoebe and Paige and find Piper?" Lynx asks,

"I'm not about to let this slide, I've heard your voice in my head and they're are only a few people who do that." Alexis replies as she punches the wall beside Lynx's head,

"You know, this isn't funny anymore. This isn't very Charmed one like." Lynx states.

"So what. I've changed in the last five weeks, I'm destined to help Harry defeat Voldemort." Alexis replies,

"Forget it." Lynx states, "I didn't do it. You can't kill me, I'm your daughter."

"No daughter of mine, would keep secrets." Alexis snarls, "I'm gonna find out the truth. I'm gonna find out who did this to Leo, I promise. Right now we're gonna go catch up with Phoebe and Paige"

Sirius watched every but decides that Alexis needs to know the truth.

Alexis closed her eyes, and used her sensing of blood bond and felt Paige's aura, she and Lynx flamed in behind some bushes. And walked out. They walked out and proceed to walked onto the sidewalk. They saw Paige walking down talking on her cell phone, with Oscar the dog.

"Well, you're the agency. How could you not know they were leaving town? They abandoned their dog. That, that is animal cruelty, okay? No! I-I can't take care of the dog. I've got responsibilities, pressing ones too. And besides, I need to make a statement to my family. This is not helping here. Hello? Hello?" Paige asks,She hangs up. "What am I doing?" Oscar barks. "Okay, I've just got to trust the universe, things happen for a reason." Neighbor dogs bark. "What is going on here?"

"Bad ass fight, that's what." A male voice replies,

Paige looks around, Alexis and Lynx walked up and looked around too.

"Who said that?" Paige asks

"Whoa, wait, you mean you can hear me?" the male voice asks, Paige, Alexis, Lynx looks down at Oscar. He's talking. "Well, hallelujah, it's about time."

"Please don't tell me you're talking to me." Paige states,

"Are you kidding? I've been trying to get your attention for two days now. I'm in serious trouble here." Oscar replies,

"Okay, it's okay, Paige. You've dealt with weirder things than this. Maybe, maybe my powers are just advancing, maybe I can understand animals now." Paige reasons to herself,

Alexis glances at Lynx, who shrugs.

"Oh, please, give me a break. Until you accepted that there might be a reason you got this job, you weren't gonna be open to helping me." Oscar replies,

"Help you do what?" Paige asks

"Reverse an evil witch's curse and make me human again. Come on, if I'm evil too, it won't work, you know that. What have you got to lose?" Oscar answers,

"Well, it's a good point. This day couldn't get much suckier. Okay, here goes. Uh, _I call upon the Halliwells, I call our powers to undo this spell, make right again that we must, reverse the curse that made this mutt._" Paige replies,

Oscar turns into a tall, good looking guy.

"That's better, thanks." Oscar states,

"Alright, don't mention it. As long as you don't hump my leg anymore we'll be cool." Paige replies

"Yeah, sorry, it's just what dogs do when they like someone." Oscar states,

"Oh, that's very sweet. So, why did an evil witch turn you into man's best friend, anyway?" Paige asks,

"Well, it's kind of complicated. Let's just say there's a million reasons. But let me help you. All those dogs out there? They're barking because there's some serious magic in the air. The kind of magic you might be looking for." Oscar answers,

"Looks like we're going to the Bay Mirror to get Phoebe, let's hope Jason didn't show up." Alexis states,

Bay Mirror, Alexis, Paige, and Lynx walked inside after orbing into the ladies room and walking out.

Paige knocked on Phoebe's office door,

"Hi." Paige greets,

"Hey" Alexis and Lynx greets,

"Hi." Phoebe replies,

Paige looks at Jason sitting at Phoebe's desk, "Excuse us. You got a minute?"

"Yeah." Phoebe answers,

Paige pulls Phoebe out into the main office.

"What is the matter with you? Weren't you supposed to be..." Paige asks

"Okay, you don't have to yell at me because I can sense how mad you are." Phoebe interrupts

"Okay, just because you can sense doesn't mean I can't vent." Paige states,

"Where are we going right now?" Phoebe asks

"To find Piper." Paige answers,

"Do you know where she is?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, a little doggy told me." Paige replies,

They leave.

Meanwhile, after the Valkyries dressed as biker chicks, followed their missing warriors, to a Mechanic Shop. The warriors are fighting with the Valkyries. One of the warriors throws Kara down onto a car. He jumps down beside her. Piper jumps up onto another car and grabs onto a long chain hanging from the roof. She swings across to Kara and just before the warrior can stab Kara, Piper kicks him out of the way.

"Come on, get up." Piper orders,

Kara looks at Piper, shocked. They continue fighting. Piper uses a Valkyrie power and a hub cap floats to her. She uses it as a shield. Phoebe, Alexis and Paige orb in nearby. Lynx called Chris and orbed back the manor wanting to stay away from the Valkyries as possible.

"Ooh, way to go Piper!" Phoebe exclaims,Paige hits her arm. "What? She's good."

Piper knocks down one of the warriors and notices Alexis, Phoebe and Paige.

"I'll take care of them." Piper states, She walks towards them.

"Reverse the spell! Reverse the spell!" Phoebe states,

"Alright. Uh, _Spell was cast, now make it pass, remove it now, don't ask me how._" Paige replies,

Piper waves her arm and Paige flies across the room.

"Well, it serves you right. What kind of spell was that? Okay, Piper, I know why you'd rather be one of them. It's because you don't wanna feel pain. But you have to feel the pain because if you can't feel the pain, then you can't feel the good stuff either, you know? Right?" Phoebe asks

'_That's it, we have to make Piper feel the pain of losing Leo._' Alexis thought.

Piper kicks Phoebe and Phoebe lands on the floor.

"Oh, and that was so much better." Paige states,

A car screeches outside and then Darryl runs in wielding a gun.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" Darryl orders.

The warriors and Valkyries stop fighting. One of the warriors pulls out a dagger.

"Piper!" Alexis shouts, as the warrior throws the dagger at Darryl and Piper freezes it just in time. Darryl turns around and looks at the dagger.

Freya opens a portal. "Now do you believe me? Go, get in." The warrior grabs the dagger out of mid-air. They step into the portal. "Piper, let's go."

Freya and Mist steps into the portal.

"Piper, don't go." Paige begs,

"Hurry." Kara states,

"Please." Phoebe adds,

"Piper, please don't leave us." Alexis seconds.

Piper stares at them for a moment then rushes over to the portal and Kara and her step into it.

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige orb back to the manor, went into the Conservatory, with Leo, Chris and Lynx.

"There's gotta be a way to get Piper out of there. I know it." Phoebe spoke up since they got there.

"Well, unfortunately the reversal spell as you so kindly pointed out didn't exactly help Piper remember who she was." Paige replies,

"What do the Elders think?" Alexis asks, slightly hoping for a crazed Carmela committing genocide for lack of nothing to do Up There.

"They think it had to be a demon who stuck Leo in Valhalla." Chris answers,

"But they're not sure." Leo adds,

"Still, it's their leading theory." Chris replies, "And Carmela isn't liking being stuck up there at all. She said she wanted to put me though basic training,"

"Guys, this is about Piper." Paige states,

"Actually, the Elders believe that your new power is key to helping save Piper." Leo explains,

"My new power? How do they figure? All it's done is make things worse."Phoebe asks

"There's a reason you received it. They... We believe it's to help save Piper. So what exactly did you feel the last time from her?" Leo asks

"Not much." Phoebe answers,

"You said you felt something familiar, little things." Paige reminds her.

"Well, I mean, obviously I felt pain... and desire... to help." Phoebe explains,

"Well, she helped Darryl and that wasn't with her Valkyrie powers that was with her Charmed powers." Paige replies,

"The witch within must still be alive." Chris states,

"And that's how you're gonna reach her." Leo adds

"Yeah, but how? I mean, just because I can feel some glimmer of Piper's feelings doesn't mean she can. She's completely cut off from them." Phoebe asks

"If only we can figure out how to send Piper's feelings back at her?" Alexis asks

Chris stared at Alexis like she just gave away the secret of life, "Wait-wait-wait, hold it. Isn't there a spell in the book that allows somebody to feel what you feel? Which in this case will be Piper feeling what you're feeling Piper should be feeling. Did that make sense?"

Lynx stared at her cousin in confusion.

"Um, frighteningly it did. What about that spell I used on Cole last year. The one to make him sense whether or not you loved him. I could reword it for Piper." Paige replies,

"Actually, that's worth a shot." Phoebe agrees

"Problem is you still have to get close to her to try it and that's not gonna be easy." Chris replies

"Yeah, especially with Piper's powers." Paige agrees "Too bad Lynx can't channel Piper's powers."

"I could if I was her future self, which I'm not." Lynx replies waspishly

"Maybe I could orb you." Leosuggests,

"No, Leo, you're the reason she's in this emotional cocoon, you need to stay far away from her. No offense." Phoebe replies,

"Well, then the question is how do we get close enough to her without her kicking our butts?"Alexis asks

"I can use my new power to counteract hers." Phoebe answers,

"How do you figure?" Chris asks

"Well, our powers are emotion based, right? If I can channel Piper's feelings, why can't I channel her powers and then use them against her." Phoebe replies,

Alexis stood up, "Well let's go, they can't sense me flaming there."

Valhalla's rainforest. Piper is walking down the path. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige come out of the bushes. Piper stops.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asks

"We're here to take you home." Phoebe replies,

Piper uses her Valkyrie power and Paige flies backwards.

"Why does she always pick on me first?" Paige asks

"Because you don't have force field like I do." Alexis replies as she coats her body with her shield.

Phoebe stares Piper in her eyes. Piper tries to use the Valkyrie power on Phoebe but it barely works. Piper looks at her, confused. She tries again but nothing happens. Phoebe waves her arm and Piper flies backwards. She does it again.

"Paige, now!" Alexis exclaims

"Open Piper's heart to reveal, that part which only Phoebe feels, send it back from whence it came, but don't protect her from the pain." Paige chants

Red lights leave Phoebe's body and then hits Piper's body. A dozen or so Valkyries run out of the bushes and surround Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige.

"No, wait." Piper replies

"Did they harm you?" Freya asks

"No, they helped me. I know what you do here, I understand its purpose so you can trust that your secret is safe. But I think it's time for me to go home." Piper replies

Freya smiles.

The Charmed Ones hold hands and Alexis flames them back to the manor.

Phoebe went back to the Bay Mirror to talk to Jason, and Paige and Piper went up to their rooms, Alexis just flops on the couch in the living room not wanting to move. Chris comes in with a broom and dustpan.

"Sorry, I was just going to clean up." Chris explains,

Alexis stayed silent as she studied Chris' features, "You almost look like Prue."

Chris froze, he didn't know what to do. Would Alexis figure out who he really is?

Alexis smiles, "Do you think we're that stupid, Chris? I look at you, I can see Piper and Leo."

"Please don't tell." Chris begs,

"Don't worry, I'm guarding Lynx's parents too. I might as well keep your secret as well." Alexis replies,

Chris starts cleaning up the broken cabinet still reeling over the fact that his Aunt figured out who he really is. Paige walks in all dressed up.

"Hey, Chris. What are you doing?" Paige asks

"Wow, you look amazing." Chris states,

"Careful, Chris. You don't want to drool now." Alexis teases.

"Thank you. Um, leave it; I'll help you clean it up tomorrow." Paige replies,

"It's okay, I don't mind. It's the least I can do." Chris states,

"What do you mean the least you can do?" Paige asks

"You know, for fighting with Leo." Chris answers,

"He attacked you, don't worry about it." Paige states

"Yeah, I know, like I said, it's cool." Chris replies,

Phoebe walks in through the front door. Alexis manages to sit up,

"Hi." Phoebe greets,

"Hey. Guess it didn't go that well with Jason?" Paige asks

"Well, I went all the way down there to talk to him and then I figured maybe it wasn't such a good idea that I even see him. At least not until I can control my new power." Phoebe replies

"Judging by how it's been going it might be just a little bit." Paige states,

**Phoebe: **I know, but what am I supposed to do? I'm gonna have to figure out how to use it sooner or later. And until then I'm just gonna stay away from horny men.

**Paige: **Huh, good luck.

Lynx came running in leaping over Chris and landing on her feet and bounces excitedly on her feet.

"What is your problem?" Alexis asks

"This." Lynx replies shoving a piece of parchment at Alexis.

"You opened my Hogwarts letter and my Owl results." Alexis stated in a deathly calm voice.

"But you made all Outstandings in everything." Lynx replies backing up as Alexis got to her feet. "Also you're Perfect this year."

"Lynx if you want to live, I would suggest you run for it." Chris advises.

Alexis pounced and began tickling Lynx until she begged for mercy.

Chris ignoring the two teens, "Well, at least your power helped save Piper. That's gotta be a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, we'll help her with what she's going through though." Paige answers,

"But at least she's going through it now. And that is a good thing." Phoebe replies,

"Yeah, well, let's hope. Well, I'm off to see Oscar." Paige states,she heads for the door.

"Whoa, wait. Oscar the dog?" Chris asks

"Yeah, he's having a bit of a tough time adjusting. I don't really want him roaming the streets by himself. Especially since I am the one who rescued him. You know, I was having trouble with the whole idea of that temp agency thing. But I'm kind of digging it now, it's alright." Paige explains

"Wait, wait, about Oscar." Phoebe replies,

"Bye." Paige states, she leaves.

Alexis stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed."

Lynx was panting as Phoebe left the room too.

Chris looks at her, "She knows."

Lynx frowned "did you touch her?"

"No. she just said I looked like Prue, and she saw Piper and Leo in me." Chris replies.

"Well I guess it's a good thing and a bad thing. At least we don't have to hide from her. But the other sisters. We still have too." Lynx replies before kneeling down, "let me help."


	65. Chapter 65

DarkPriestess66: I don't own anything to do with charmed or Harry Potter. Transcript with my own twist, I don't own it. First off, I only have one phone line connection to the Internet, so don't send me Pm's asking when I'm going update, also since I messed with the plot line so much, I have no idea who is going to be Voldy's fav.

Alexis, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in. Piper is holding Wyatt.

"We don't have much time, they're gonna follow us." Alexis states,

"How are we supposed to stop them?" Phoebe asks,

"I don't know, I'm suppose to be at the Weasleys, not running from dorks in white suits," Alexis replies,

"But we have to do something. We can't just let them take Wyatt." Piper states, tightening her grip on her son.

Magical lights appear in the room.

"Uh, incoming." Paige warns

Two males wearing white suits appear.

"It's pointless to run." one of the men in white states,

"You can't have him." Piper replies, she tries to blow them up, but he just catches it in hand.

"You're only delaying the inevitable I'm afraid, now if you don't mind, we have a lot of cleaning to do." the first states,

They wave their hands and Wyatt disappears and reappears in Cleaner number two's arms.

"No!" Piper shouts,Cleaner number one waves his arm and the girls are thrown off their feet and slide backwards along the floor. "Leo!" Leo orbs in. Wyatt.

"An Elder. Good. Perhaps you can explain it to her." Cleaner number one states,

The girls get up.

"Explain? Explain what?" Phoebe asks

"Do something. Don't just stand there." Piper demands,

"I can't. Nobody can." Leo replies

Alexis couldn't believe what Leo was doing, well not doing to save his son. "Merlin's beard! He's your son!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paige asks

"Please, he's just a baby. It won't happen again, I won't let it happen again." Piper begs

"Sorry, we can't take that risk." Cleaner number two replies,

"Don't worry, you won't remember any of this anyway." Cleaner number one states, he waves his hand and all the baby things laying around the room disappears, Evan Wyatt's room upstairs returns to a closet. The Cleaners disappear.

Alexis looked around in confusion, surely there was something missing it didn't feel right.

Piper looks at Leo, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asks

"I don't know. Better go." Leo replies then he orbs out.

"What were we talking about?" Paige asks

"I don't know." Piper replies

"I'm beat. I'm gonna go up to bed." Phoebe states, she goes upstairs

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Paige agrees then looks at Alexis andPiper "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel like I'm forgetting something." Piper answers

"Yeah, I'm feeling the same thing," Alexis replies,

"Like what?" Paige asks

"I don't know. Must not be very important." Piper replies,

"Yeah," Alexis agrees, "Night, Paige, Night Piper."

"Night Lexi," the other two replies,

Paige goes upstairs, Alexis goes to her room. Piper looks around.

~~~~The Next morning~~~~~~

Piper's in the kitchen making breakfast. The TV is on. Alexis is sitting at the counter working on last minute potion homework, she had a few hours before she could go to school. She wondered what N.E.W.T. Potions were going to be like. Also she couldn't shake the feeling something was missing. Like a part of herself was missing,

"Say goodbye to yesterdays rain and good morning sunshine. It is a beautiful Wednesday in San Francisco and if you're like me, you'll want to forget all about yesterday." Weather Man states,on TV

Paige walks in.

"Any infomercials for stain remover on there?" Paige asks

"You have a stain that needs removing?" Piper asks

Paige goes to the fridge. "Yes. I spilled coffee on my blouse yesterday, so that dork walking around the office with the big old stain on her shirt, that'd be me."

"Have you tried baking soda?" Piper questions,

"No, it's dry clean only, so it's gonna eat up half a day's pay." Paige answers

"The pay is lousy, your boss is a sexist pig. Why don't you just quit? The job sucks and it's just a temp job anyway." Alexis asks,

"Because if I want a life outside of magic, I can't just quit every time a job starts sucking. Besides, I stuck around with the dog walking job and hey, I wind up helping somebody." Paigereplies

"Yeah, but that was once. What are the odds of something like that actually happening again?" Piper asks

"I don't know. But sometimes they say you gotta ride a lot of different horses on the merry-go-round before you find what you're looking for." Paige answers,

"Carousel." Piper corrects

Alexis looks up, she wasn't a normal child growing up, heck she only had a childhood from the time she was one and a half to ten years old, before regaining both sides of magic, "What?"

"Sorry?" Paige asks

"Well, a merry-go-round has lots of animals. A carousel only has horses." Piper explains,

"Okay, why do you even know that, weirdo?" Paige asks

Lynx walks in scratching her head and yawning, she went over and grabbed mug from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee.

Piper stops to think. "I have no idea." Piper hears a baby's voice. "Did you hear that?"

Alexis looked down and saw the red glow on her hand that connected her to the Warren/Halliwell line, she raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Hear what?" Paige asks

"Now it's gone." Piper replies

"Now what's gone?" Paige asks

"I know this may sound crazy but I think I just heard a baby." Piper replies

"Yeah, you're crazy." Paige states,

"Piper!" Phoebe yells from the basement

"Oh my god, I heard something." Paige gasps sarcastically

"Oh, be quiet. Coming!" Piper replies

Lynx looked at Alexis, "I'm going to P3, He wants to talk to Chris and I,"

Alexis nods, "I'll come get you when we need to leave,"

Lynx walks out of the room with her coffee, muttering about how she wasn't even born yet and having to go to school.

"How long do you think she's gonna spend down there anyway? " Paige asks,

"The rest of her natural life?" Alexis seconds,

"Yeah. Long enough to be sure she doesn't shove her tongue down the throat of the next delivery guy." Piper answers

"I heard that!" Phoebe shouts

Piper picks up a tray and she, Alexis and Paige head for the basement.

In the basement. Phoebe has set up a desk in the corner of the room. She's sitting behind it.

"For your information, we're lucky that guy didn't sue me for sexual harassment." Phoebe explains,

Paige and Piper walk down the stairs, with Alexis right behind them

"Well, you were channeling his emotions." Paige reasons,

"That's not the point. The point is I have to figure out how to work my new power, I'm gonna have to lock myself down in this basement for the rest of my life. Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Phoebe replies, Alexis stops on the fourth step asPiper and Paige suddenly stop before the bottom of the stairs. "Stay behind the yellow line." Piper and Paige look down to see a thick yellow line drawn on the ground. "I might channel what you both are feeling."

"So would you like me to toss you your breakfast?" Piper asks

Paige notices a band-aid stuck to Phoebe's forehead. "What happened to your head?"

"This? I don't know. I've been so scattered lately I must have bumped it or something." Phoebe answers, "Now, are either one of you feeling any strong emotions? Anger? Sadness?"

"Annoyance?" Paige asks

"stressed out?, I have a parchment due in like two days and I don't remember what I wrote yesterday or even remember where I put the two piece of parchment," Alexis asks

"You may proceed." Phoebe replies,

"Thanks." Paige states,

Phoebe gets a vibe. "Wait a minute, one of you is feeling insecure." She looks at Piper

"What? I'm just feeling a little off today, that's all. Stop looking at me like that." Piper explains

Piper puts the tray on Phoebe's desk.

Phoebe looks down at the tray, "You cut the crust of my toast and cut my eggs into little bits and look, there's apple sauce and milk. Piper, I'm not in second grade."

"I just thought maybe you'd like some milk for some strong bones." Piper suggests

"Okay, what is going on with you, lady? Carousels, hearing babies, and now milk for strong bones." Paige states

"Wait, you were hearing babies?" Phoebe asks

"Forget it, I'm sure it's nothing, forget it." Piper replies

Phoebe's cell phone rings. She answers it.

"Hey, Elise. How'd you like that...? What?" Phoebe asks

"Just get in here!" Elise shouted

"No, I can't come in today because... I am very sick." Phoebe replies, she coughs

"Yesterday you completely turned the place upside down!" Elise exclaims

"Wait, but I didn't come in yesterday. I did? Oh. Oh. Oh. Okay." Phoebe replies, She hangs up.

"What was that about?" Paige questions

"Uh, that was Elise and she wants me to come into work asap or it's my job." Phoebeanswers

"Your job? Why would she say that?" Piperasks

"I have no idea. Something about yesterday. I must have bumped my head pretty hard, huh?" Phoebe asks

"It looks like you're gonna have to brave the big bad world. Want me to give you a ride?" Paige asks

"No, I'll drive. So I can get in and out fast." Phoebe replies, she gets up and Paige head upstairs

"Hey, don't forget your coats. It might rain." Piper calls after them.

"Will you stop mothering us, please." Paige replies

Alexis stretched and looked at Piper, "So we going to town?"

"Yeah," Piper replies,

~~~~that afternoon~~~~~

Alexis decided that she would stay home until she figured out why she and her sisters were having a major case of memory lapse. She was loading the back of the Piper's jeep. When a man walks out of the store carrying a crying baby, a grocery bag and a pack of diapers. He's having trouble carrying all three.

"Okay, here we go. Come on, sweetheart, don't be fussy." the man states to his baby, Piper and Alexis looks over. The man drops the diapers. Piper rushes over and picks the diapers up for him. "You want a bottle?"

"You know, if you bounce a little, make a little shushing sound, it usually helps." Piper suggests, the man does as she says. Piper looks at the baby "Hi."

"Wow, that was amazing. How did you calm him down so fast?" the Man asks

"Well, the shushing sound supposedly reminds them of the womb." Piper replies,

"Amazing. You must be a terrific mum to know all this stuff." The Man complimented

"No, actually, I don't have kids." Piper replies

Alexis listened, feeling like something was wrong, she then looked into one of her shopping bags and found a teddy bear, for the life of her, she didn't understand why she bought a toy.

"Really? I guess I just assumed." the man states

"Oh, well, I always wanted them. I babysat a lot, and help raised my youngest sister, I should go." Piper replies, she heads to the car, Alexis closes the door to the back of the jeep and goes over and climbs into the passenger seat.

"Um..." the man states,She turns back around. "My diapers?"

"Oh. Sorry." Piper replies, she balances the diapers on top of the grocery bag. "Got it?"

"Yep. You okay, sweetheart? You want some chips?" Man replies,the man walks off.

Piper and Alexis go back to the manor.

Alexis paced around the attic, something wasn't right. Piper knew things about having children, when she didn't have any or did she, and they couldn't remember for some reason. When Phoebe and Paige walked in.

"So you can't remember a thing about yesterday either?" Alexis asks

"Yeah," her sisters replies,

Alexis went over the door to the attic, "Piper, I need you upstairs."

"Be right there." Piper replies

Phoebe explained about what she did yesterday but she didn't remember.

"So you're saying you started a riot but you don't remember?" Paige asks

Piper walks in.

"Yeah, it must have been how this has happened and why Elise was so mad at me." Phoebe answers

"I thought Elise was just like that." Alexis states,

"Well, yeah, she kind of is." Phoebe agrees then looksto Piper "Hey, are you okay? I'm feeling a very emotional vibe from you right now."

"I'm fine. Stop that. What I don't understand is if you don't remember the riot, how do you know you started it?" Piper asks 

"I had a vision. And by the way, the vision occurred yesterday." Phoebereplies

"Maybe you were channeling somebody else's anger." Paigesuggests

"Probably, I just don't remember." Phoebe replies

"So you three have events that you can't remember from yesterday." Piper states

"Yeah, there was the riot and Paige's blouse." Phoebe replies

"My missing two parchments," Alexis adds

"And this thing with this girl Flo from work. Did you forget anything?" Paige asks

"You're asking me to remember what I've apparently forgotten? I don't know, I remember getting up, I remember going downstairs, but the rest is kind of a blur." Piper replies

"I think somebody is messing with us." Alexis states,

"Making us forget." Phoebe adds

"But these all seem like such random moments to forget. Where's the connection?" Piper asks

"I think it's a connection that neither side wants us to remember," Alexis replies, "This morning, the magic binding me to the family was glowing, and it only glows when someone either has a child, far as I know we don't have children in this house."

"Well, that's why we wrote a spell to fill in the blanks." Paige replies

"We know you might be reluctant because of what happened last time we cast a spell on your memory." Phoebe states

"No, you're right, let's do it." Piper replies

"Really?" Phoebe asks

"Something's going on. The only thing we don't know is what." Piper answers

"Alright, here we go. _Moments lost make witches wonder, warlocks plot or demons plunder, if this is not a prank, help us to fill in the blanks._" Paige cast the spell.

The room spins around and when it settles down, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are they're wearing the clothes from the day before.

"It's raining." Piper states

"And your band-aid's gone." Paige comments,

"And you're wearing that blouse." Phoebe replies

"Except for I've got no coffee stain."Paige states,

Alexis walks over to the book and finds her missing homework pages, "Well here's my homework, that I forgot where I put it."

They hear a baby.

"Oh my god." Piper gasps then races out of the room, with her sisters running after her.

In the conservatory. Piper picks Wyatt out of his playpen. Phoebe, Alexis and Paige come downstairs.

"I remember now. I'm a mom." Piper states as she looks down at her son.

Phoebe throws a newspaper on the table.

"Today is yesterday." Phoebe explains

"Well, the spell didn't return our memories, it just rewound the day." Alexis replies,

"Yeah, but why?" Phoebe asks

"Why else? To help us remember what somebody obviously wants us to forget." Paige replies,

"Okay, but how could I have possibly forgotten about Wyatt? What could have happened to make that happen?" Piper asks

"Piper, it's not just you, we were all made to forget about him." Phoebe replies,

"And a whole bunch of other things." Paige agrees

"But I'm his mother, it's my job to protect him and I failed." Piper states

"Don't be ridiculous, you did not fail." Paige reasons

"We all did, Piper. It's our job to help you protect him," Alexis replies scooting over to sit in front of Piper, who is holding Wyatt.

Wyatt starts fussing.

"Okay, now he's fussing. Come on, sweetie, it's okay. And now I can't get him to stop fussing." Piper states as she tries to calm Wyatt down,

Phoebe gets a vibe. "You're just feeling insecure. And Wyatt is feeling very, very sad right now. Poor little guy. You see, this is why I lock myself in the basement, I am a wreck."

"Okay, guys, we're kind of against the clock right now, maybe we should just take it in the other room." Paige declares

"I think that's a good idea." Phoebe replies

"Okay, bud, here we go." Piper states as puts him back in his playpen. She picks up an old teddy bear. "Hey, lookie, how about this? You like this guy? Hello. No? Pheebs, a little help here."

"We hate that toy. It's yucky and crusty and gross." Phoebe answers

Alexis' eyes widen "That's why I bought the bear or am going to buy the bear, it was a gift for Wyatt,"

"Okay, then what does he want?" Piper asks

Phoebe points to the TV. "That."

"Yeah, see, I am a failure." Piper replies,

"No, you're not. We just happen to have more pressing concerns right now than the media's influence. Okay?" Alexis asks

Alexis, Phoebe and Paige leave the room.

"Okay." Piper states then turns on the TV to a learning channel. "Okay, sweetie, mummy will just be in the next room, okay? Okay."

Piper leaves the room. Wyatt looks at the TV and the channel changes to gymnastics. He blinks and the channel changes to dragons.

In the living room.

"Okay, we remember everything that happened before today, right?" Paige asks

"Yeah, but..." Phoebe answers

"And we know we're not gonna remember everything unless we do something about it, right?" Paige asks

"Paige, don't be impatient with me. I'm feeling so much today I don't need this too." Phoebe replies,

"Okay, all I'm saying is whatever caused us to forget is what's gonna happen next. We just have to relive this day and see where it leads us." Paige explains,

"Yeah, but if we're not careful, where it leads will be right back where we started, without Wyatt." Piper replies

"Except we know something is going to happen to him, so all we have to do is look for clues, keep our eyes open and stop it." Paige states

"How are we supposed to know what's important and what's not?" Alexis asks

"It's all important because it's all connected to Wyatt. So just have to see what the connection is." Paige answers

"So what, you're just supposed to go to your temp job and wait for coffee to be spilt on you?" Piper questions

"Yeah, exactly. So much for my life outside of magic. Now you, you have go to go to work and..." Paige replies

"Start a riot and get a cut on my head and lose my job? No thank you." Phoebe interrupts

"You have to, it's the only way to save Wyatt." Paige replies

"Oi." Phoebe states

In the conservatory. Wyatt blinks again and one of the dragons orbs out of the TV and orbs back in outside the house. It pushes on the doors and they open. It flies away.

"Well I guess I start on the third and fourth pages of the potions homework, Snape assigned." Alexis states,

"So I guess I'm supposed to stay home..." Piper states, they hear a crash. "Wyatt?" They walk into the conservatory and see the doors wide open. "How did those open?"

"Must have been the wind." Paige suggests

"But they were locked." Alexis states

"Could be a clue, let's remember it." Phoebe replies

"Are you two gonna be okay here by yourselves?" Paige asks as she closes the doors

"Do we have a choice?" Piper replies

"Wanna switch with me?" Phoebe questions

"Okay, just call us if anything weird happens." Paige replies

Piper looks at the TV and then at Wyatt.

P3. Leo and Chris are there sitting at the bar. Lynx was watching the two silently, she was here planning on how to save Wyatt and keep their secret from the sisters, all but Alexis didn't know about Chris and herself being family. For Chris was the second son of Piper and Leo, Wyatt's younger brother, while Lynx as she like to be called was really Nymphadora Ginevra Halliwell-Diggory, the daughter of Alexis Halliwell and Cedric Diggory,

"You're kidding, right? I don't have time for another charge." Chris states

"Why not?" Leo asks

"Because I just don't. Why do you want me to oversee another witch, anyway?" Chris asks

"Because I wanna see what you can do, what you can handle." Leo answers

Chris rolls his eyes, "Oh, please, you just don't want me around the sisters all the time because you don't trust me."

"Chris, protecting charges is what we do. Besides, when I was a Whitelighter I had other charges." Leo replies

"Leo, I didn't come all the way from the future to protect and oversee other charges. I came for one reason and one reason only." Chris states, "Same with Lynx,"

"To protect Wyatt." Leo replies

"Yeah." agrees the future cousins.

"From some demon who will attack in the future but you're not sure which one." Leo continues

"Hey, man, fine, whatever, don't believe me. All I'm saying is there is no way I am taking on another charge and that's..." Chris trails off as a blonde woman walks in. "That..."

"Hi, Leo, sorry I'm late." The woman apologized

"That's okay." Leo replies

"You must be Chris. I'm Natalie." the woman greets

Chris looks at Leo "Maybe just one more."

*_Chris, shield your filthy thoughts, I really don't need the f__antasies__ in my mind,_* Lynx states sharply

Back at the manor in the Conservatory. Piper and Alexis are looking at the Book of Shadows. Wyatt balls his eyes out. Piper puts the book down and goes over to him. Alexis walks over to stand near Piper,

"Oh, Wyatt, sweetie, come on, mommy's gotta find something to make sure nothing happens to you. Here, look-look-look." Piper states, She picks up the old bear. "Right, you hate this. You hate this." She puts the bear down. "Okay. I'm sorry." She picks him up, Alexis places a hand on his small arm, trying her own way of calming her nephew down. "Did I forget how to be a mummy too?" Piper asks, They start to orb out. "Wyatt, what are you doing? Wyatt."

They orb out.

Some street. Alexis, Piper and Wyatt orb in near a tunnel.

"Wyatt, you're making mummy and Auntie Lexi very nervous. What are we doing here? What is it?" Piper asks, her phone rings. She answers it. "What's up?"

"Where are you?" Paige asks

"Where am I? I'm standing outside of the Presidio tunnel where your nephew just orbed me and Lexi." Piper replies

Paige asks"What did you just say?"

Paige and Phoebe orb in.

"He did what?" Paige asks

They hang up.

"Are you out of your mind? Aren't you afraid of exposure?" Alexis asks

"Yeah, that's why we called." Paige replies

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Piper questions

They hear a roar and a car screeches out of the tunnel on fire.

"I think she's talking about that." Phoebe replies

The dragon flies out of the tunnel and breathes fire. The girls duck.

"I'm having flashbacks of fourth year," Alexis states, "Let's get out of here,"

The Charmed Ones orb back to the manor, Conservatory. Piper, Phoebe and Paige, Alexis are watching the news on TV.

"Police are at the tunnel saying it's a miracle no one was hurt although three cars were destroyed. They haven't ruled out terrorism of course, but at the moment they're focusing on some rather bazaar reports of a giant bird which one witnessed one on record was saying shot fire out of its mouth at cars like a dragon." Reporter informs

Paige turns off the TV. "Well, as far as clues go, I would say that's a pretty huge one, wouldn't you?"

Piper places a band-aid on Phoebe's forehead.

"Ow." Phoebe complained.

"Sorry." Piper apologized

"No, it's not my pain I'm reacting to, it's your pain." Phoebe explains,

"Oh, well, then you should be feeling a little irritated then too." Piper replies

"Piper, why are you blaming yourself? It's not your fault." Phoebe states

"Okay, number one, I haven't actually verbalized guilt yet so in the future let me confess before you analyze." Piper responds

"Right." Phoebe agrees

"Secondly, it is my fault because I'm the one that plopped Wyatt in front of the electric babysitter." Piper explains

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Phoebe asks

"No, not a clue." Paige replies

"You want some clues? Try this one on for size. Before you left, Wyatt was watching a TV show about, wait for it, dragons." Alexis explains,

"No, he was watching a kids show." Phoebe argues,

"Well, apparently he magically changed the channel. Of course, that was before he magically orbed us to the tunnel to find his new friend." Piper replies

"He did all of that?" Phoebe asks

"Wait a second, so you're saying Wyatt conjured a dragon?" Paige asks

"Yep, right out of the TV." Piper answers

"Oh, you must be so proud." Phoebe states

"Yeah, or a little irritated." Piper replies

"Right." Phoebe agrees

"Okay, if this is true, your little boy is developing some serious powers." Paige states

"Yeah, the kind that unleashes Godzilla on an unsuspecting city. How am I supposed to handle this?" Piper asks

"Well, at least now we know how we lost our memories and obviously anything connected to the dragon no matter how remote was erased. Coffee stains, riots." Paige answers

"The question is by whom?" Piper asks

"Come on, you guys. So Wyatt made a little magical mess. We've dealt with worse, we'll fix it." Phoebe replies

The Cleaners appear nearby.

"Perhaps we can help." Cleaner number one greets

"Who are you?" Phoebe asks

"We're known as the Cleaners. And we're here to help."

"Cleaners?" Alexis repeats

"When magic is exposed, we're the ones who cover it up, remove all evidence, erase any memories, whatever is necessary." Cleaner number answers

"You were the ones who were going to take Wyatt." Piper accused

"Well, we won't have to if you can eliminate the exposure risk." Cleaner number replies

"Exposure? You're here to take my son away you son of a bitch!" Piper exclaims, she tries to blow him up, but he just catches the blast in his hand.

"I understand your anger, now you need to understand our position. We're a neutral party. We exist only to protect magic, to that end your son has become a problem." Cleaner number one states

Phoebe whispers to Piper "Easy."

"However, based upon your past success in covering up your own magic, we've decided to give you a chance." Cleaner number one states

"One chance only." Cleaner number two states

"To take care of the problem yourselves before it gets out of hand." Cleaner number one demands

"And if we can't?" Paige asks

"Then we'll take care of the problem for you." Cleaner number one answers

"You can't make us forget everything." Piper states

"There may be some distance echoes that remain, maybe a sense of deja vu here and there, but like most people you'll just pass it off as absent mindedness and move on." Cleaner number one explains

"Well, we're not like most people." Piper replies

"It won't matter. Clean it up." Cleaner number one orders

"Or we will." Cleaner number two states

The Cleaners disappear.

"At least now we know what happened. Too bad we just won't remember any of it." Paige states

"I think we have the upper hand on this one, don't we? I mean, we know we're recalling the same day, they obviously don't." Phoebe replies

"Well, none of this is gonna help unless we figure out how to eliminate Wyatt's dragon." Paige states

Piper heads for the stairs.

"Piper." Phoebe calls

"Go to the book, work on the dragon, do not take your eyes off Wyatt." Piper orders

"Where are you going?" Paige asks

"To call a higher power." Piper answers

Alexis goes over to Wyatt's playpen, and picks him up. "Alright, little man. We got to find a way to get you out of this mess,"

They go up to the attic, Alexis sat on her haunches in her tiger form, with Wyatt playing with her tail. Phoebe is making a potion while Paige looks through the Book of Shadows. Piper walks in.

"Hey, are you alright?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know. Ask me again when this is all over." Piper answers

"Was Leo any help?" Paige asks

"I'm not sure yet. Anything on the dragon?" Piper replies

"No, dragons predate the book. One thing I do know is that we're gonna have to get a tooth, scale, some piece of him in order to make the vanquishing potion to even work." Paige answers, "And Alexis doesn't know anything about vanquishing dragons, but she did say there blood is has twelve uses, that's when she decided to play guard tiger"

"Yeah, we're just kind of winging it, making the most powerful potion that we can." Phoebe agrees

Phoebe doubles over in pain. Alexis stood up and put one paw forward, before transfiguring back to herself,

"Phoebe." Paige states worried

"What happened? Are you alright?" Piper asks

"I am but someone's not. Actually, a bunch of people aren't." Phoebe replies

"People? Like people out there people?" Alexis asks

"I don't know. All I know is I've never felt such pain and fear before in my life." Phoebe answers

"The dragon?" Paige asks

"Grab the potion. Wyatt, sweetie, come on." Piper replies,She picks Wyatt up. "Remember your friend mister dragon? What do you say we find the dragon?"

The street. People are running away in fear. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Alexis and Wyatt orb in. They walk down the street passing burning cars.

"It looks like a war zone." Phoebe states

They approach a large pile of cars and other items off the street. They see the dragon's tail poking out of the pile.

"Oh, god, it looks like it made a nest. Let's hope it's not laying any eggs." Paige replies

"That only happens once every few years," Alexis states, she learned that from Ron, who learned it from Charlie

"Do you think you can steal a scale for the potion?" Piper asks

"Uh, I'll try. Scale!" Paige replies a scale orbs off the dragon's tail. The dragon gets angry. "I think I woke it up."

"Oh, no, I think you pissed it off." Phoebe states

The dragon roars and stands on top of the pile.

"Okay, if you're sensing any fear, it would be mine. I think we should go." Paige states

"Wait." Piper replies

"Wait for what?" Paige asks

"Wyatt." Piper replies, she hands Wyatt to Phoebe.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asks

"I don't have time to explain. Just make sure he sees me." Piper replies, she moves closer to the dragon.

"Piper, come back!" Paige exclaimed

"Come on, you fire breathing lizard! Come and get me!" Piper exclaims

The dragon flies up into the air.

"Piper, are you nuts?" Alexis asks

"Stay there!" Piper replies

"We have to stop her." Paige states

The dragon circles the area.

"I think I know what she's doing." Phoebe replies,

"Come on, Wyatt, don't let mommy down." Piper mutters

The dragon flies down towards Piper. He opens his mouth and fire starts to escape from it. Wyatt raises his arm and the dragon explodes into a million orbing lights. It pushes Piper backwards. The dragon disappears.

"Piper." Paige states

"I'm okay." Piper replies,She gets up. "I'm okay." she walks over to Wyatt "Hi, little man, you did it!" She takes Wyatt off of Phoebe. "I knew you could do it. Good job."

"Okay, I'm confused. What just happened?" Paige asks

"That was the greatest power there is. The mother and child bond. Especially when that child is Wyatt." Phoebe answers

Alexis' thoughts turned toward Lynx, her own child. She felt a surge of maternal feelings.

"So you're saying he vanquished the dragon and you knew he was gonna do it?" Paige asks

"Well, I was hoping he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to me." Piper replies

"Okay, well, that solved that problem. Now what do we do with this mess?" Paige asks

"We'll figure it out." Phoebe answers

The Cleaners appear.

"No, actually, you won't." Cleaner number states

"Wait, we did what you asked, we got rid of the dragon." Piper states

"But not the exposure risk." Cleaner number one replies

"The boy." Cleaner number two states

"No, you can't." Paige replies, she orbs Alexis, Piper, Phoebe and Wyatt out.

The girls and Wyatt appear in the foyer of the manor.

"We don't have much time, they're gonna follow us." Alexis states

"How are we supposed to stop them?" Phoebe asks

"Well, we have to think of something, we can't just let them take Wyatt." Piper replies

Magical lights appear in the room.

"Uh, incoming." Paige warns,

The Cleaners appear in the room.

"I will not lose him." Piper states,Cleaner number one waves his hand and Wyatt disappears. He reappears in Cleaner number two's arms. "No!"

Cleaner number waves his arm and the girls are pushed backwards.

"Don't worry, you won't remember any of this anyway." Number one states, he waves his arms again and all of Wyatt's things vanish, The Cleaners disappear.

"Do you remember?" Piper asks

Alexis nods, "Yep, and I'm pissed off."

"Absolutely everything." Phoebe answers

"The spell must have worked." Paige states

"But not for Wyatt. He's gone." Piper replies

An hour later, Piper is looking out the window, Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows and Paige is scrying. Alexis is pacing.

"Ugh, nothing, I can't find the Cleaners anywhere." Paige states

"Well, they have to exist somewhere, don't they?" Phoebe asks

"Not necessarily, not even on our plane, not even in our time. I don't know, maybe we should just summon them." Paige replies

"And then what?" Piper asks

"I don't know. Maybe we should call Leo again." Paige replies

"I don't think he can help anymore than he already has." Piper states

"How did he help last time?" Paige asks

"By reminding me that I can do this. You know, maybe we're going about this all wrong. Maybe instead of trying to stop them, we should be trying to get them to stop us." Piper replies

"You lost me." Phoebe states

Alexis stops pacing, "I understand,"

"Well, when magic is exposed, it's their job to clean it up, right?" Piper asks

"Yeah, so?" Phoebe asks

"So why can't we expose our magic and force them to deal with us." Piper answers

"Yeah, but if we do that, what's to stop them from erasing us?" Phoebe asks

"They wouldn't dare. So let's give them something to clean up." Alexis replies

In a news room. The weather man is discussing the weather in front of the cameras.

"Doppler radar for the Bay area show us that storm is already on its way out, so looks like San Francisco is finally going to get some good news. Scattered showers overnight, to a partly sunny morning..." Weather Man informs,Suddenly, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige orb in beside him. "Whoa. What the..."

"Hi. How you doing? Why don't we get a sky-cam view of that, shall we?" Phoebe asks, she grabs the weather man and levitates up into the air.

Alexis forms a fire ball, "I always hated this set," she throws it against the wall and the flames spread, Alexis kept the flames centered on the wall and not going anywhere else.

"Help! Get me down from here!" The Weather Man exclaims

"I don't know what's happening here. I..." Kinesha states,

"Well, it's called magic, Kinesha. Witchcraft, specifically. I really love your... jacket!" Paige explains

Kinesha's jacket orbs right off her back and into Paige's hands. The weather man drops down behind Kinesha. Phoebe levitates back down.

"Wanna see more magic? Let's check in with Piper at the Golden Gate bridge. Take it away, Piper!" Phoebe states, pointing at a tv screen

The Golden Gate bridge shows up on a TV screen. Then Piper steps in.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to become unseen._" Piper chants,The Golden Gate bridge vanishes. "You might wanna take an alternate route to work in the morning."

The Charmed Ones orb into the Attic.

"Hmm, not so bad, you should get out more often." Paige states,

"Oh that was so much fun," Alexis giggles

"Yeah, Pheebs, time to come out of the basement." Piper agrees

"Maybe you're right." Phoebe replies

The Cleaners appear.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you out of your minds?" Cleaner number one asks

"Oh, hey, hi. Did you see our little magic act?" Piper asks

"How is it you still have your memory?" Cleaner number two asks

"Oh, I think we still have a few surprises that you don't know about." Phoebe replies

"Yeah, and if you don't return our nephew, you might find out about just a few more." Paige seconds

"This is pointless. Whatever you do, we'll simply erase." Cleaner number one replies

"Or we'll erase you." Cleaner number two continued

"You can't. Not if you're truly neutral, that is. 'Cause you see, if you get rid of us, you'll tip the balance of power from good to evil and now that's hardly being neutral, now is it? You will give me my son back or I swear to you the only thing you'll be doing for the next fifty years is cleaning up after us." Piper explains

"If we do return him, how do you know you'll be able to control him?" Cleaner number one asks

"I'm his mother. If anybody can, I can." Piper replies

Wyatt and his playpen appear in the room. Piper goes over to him and picks him up.

"Everything is as it was. We've erased all evidence of your son's magic. We'll leave him in your care." Cleaner number one states

"For now." the other Cleaner states

"Oh, wait, one more thing, please, if you could just do me a little teensy-weensy little favor and erase that whole riot I caused at the office. You know, 'cause I don't wanna lose my job. That would really suck. Might throw off that balance thing because I'd be distracted, you know." Phoebe requests

"It's done. Good luck. Because believe me, you're going to need it." Cleaner number one replies

Phoebe takes Wyatt off of Piper. The Cleaners disappear.

"Are you okay? I'm so happy to see you." Phoebe asks

"Don't smash him." Piper states concerned

"I'm just so happy to see you. I can't help it, this is just very exciting. He's back, we're back." Phoebe states,

Alexis smiles,

"Coffee stain and all." Paige comments

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about your job? Are you gonna keep it?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, I think I will just so I can see what happens next." Paige answers

P3. Back room. Lynx sat on the arm of the couch, as Chris is putting his shoes on. Leo orbs in.

"Hey." Leo greets

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming here." Chris replies

"What are you still doing here, Chris? Shouldn't you be getting to know your new charge?" Leo asks

"Yeah, about that. I'm, uh, going back to what I originally said. I don't have time for her." Chris answers

"Chris." Leo warns

"Leo, I mean it. Because whether you believe me or not, I'm here to protect Wyatt, not other charges. Other than the sisters of course." Chris replies

"If that's how you feel about it I guess I'll reassign her." Leo states

"Thank you." Chris replies

Leo orbs out.

Alexis walked by Piper's room and smiled at the scene, Piper is there sitting on a rocking chair holding Wyatt.


	66. Chapter 66

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the song,

Lynx bit her lip as she looked up at the microphone in P3, the club was closed and she and Chris were there trying to figure out more demons that could have changed Wyatt, from a sweet child to a tyrant, who destroyed their family,

"Come on, Lynx. Think about this we don't have time for day dreaming," Chris states looking at his cousin, who was like a sister to him.

"I wasn't day dreaming, I was thinking. We don't even know who or what changed Wyatt, heck we haven't even told the sisters who we truly are yet," Lynx replies, "Alexis was the one who figured us both out,"

"We can't, what are we suppose to do, go Hey, We're Halliwells?" Chris asks

"Chris, you know as well I do, you're running out of time," Lynx replies, "I like to know I'll go back to a different world with you still as my cousin, as well as my brother in soul."

"You're changing the subject," Chris states.

"No, you know you're like my older brother, and in some sick twisted way, Wyatt is too." Lynx replies, "I don't want that part of us to change," the younger Halliwell stood up and went over to the microphone,

"What are you doing?" Chris asks,

"Singing, I need a break and if I don't do something non-saving our future, I'll go mad." Lynx answers.

Lynx turned on the music, and started to sing her heart out, with only Chris watching, she felt like she could unburden herself,

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

_We face each other from different sides  
_

_The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

We watch our world fall apart  


_Tell me what good is winning  
_

_When you lose your heart_

Brother my brother

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more  
_

_We should love one another  
_

_Oh, can't we just pretend  
_

_This war never began  
_

_Tell me why  
_

_Brother my brother_

_Yes  
_

_We can try  
_

_Brother my brother_

_Yes_

Let's take a moment to look deep inside

_and say we're willing to give love a try_

_we're not as different as we seem to be_

_there's so much more to me than what you see_

It don't have to be this way

_Think about the consequences_

_then turn around and walk away_

Brother my brother

_Tell me what are fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more  
_

_We should love one another  
_

_Oh, can't we just pretend  
_

_This war never began  
_

_Tell me why  
_

_Brother my brother_

_Brother my brother  
_

_Tell me what are fighting for  
_

_Isn't life worth so much more  
_

_We should love one another  
_

_Oh, can't we just pretend  
_

_This war never began  
_

_Tell me why  
_

_Brother my brother_

Lynx finished singing, and gasped at who was behind Chris staring at her in shock, "Why isn't the Elder descending from among high to mingle with us common magic users,"

"Chris," Leo greets, "Lynx,"

"Leo," Chris and Lynx greet back coldly

"Checking on us, to see if we haven't been hunting any magical creatures?" Lynx asks.

"No, well not really," Leo answers, "I felt something magical in here and decided to check it out,"

"Nope, just me releasing emotions, nothing destroyed, you can go back to trying to figure out if we're murderers or not." Lynx replies, before walking pass Leo, who she hated for not being there for Chris when he was growing up,


	67. Chapter 67

DarkPriestess66: more charmed chapters, since I don't have the movies, and it's hard to read chapters of the books and write chapters of this story. Power of three/four blonds

Alexis, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk in the attic wearing unusual outfits. They close the door behind them.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." Piper states, trying to calm Phoebe down.

"Okay? That demon wiped out that whole family of innocents. How will I ever be okay?" Phoebe asks

"You learn." Piper replies,

"If that demon is anywhere in that book, I'm gonna nail his sorry ass." Paige states

"I totally agree, just wait until I fry that demon," Alexis seconds,

They walk over and sit on the couch.

"Oh, those poor children. They were so scared. I could feel their pain."Phoebewhines,

"Okay, maybe you could feel their pain a little less, Phoebe." Piper states

"Remember, she's an empath now." Paige reminds,

"I know what her powers are. Okay, I think a little sister bonding is in order for all of us here. I'll get the tea." Piper replies

"No. Did you see that demon? Did you see those teeth flying out like razor blades?" Paige asks

"We need to kill that demon. For the children. All six of those children." Phoebe replies

"Fine, we'll hit the book now, tea later." Piper relents, she walks over to the book and when she touches it, it glows and closes up. She tries to touch it again and it jumps off its stand onto the floor. She walks over to it and dives for it. It moves away. "Told you it wouldn't work."

"Well, it's her fault. Who's ever heard of a demon with razor flying teeth before?" Alexis asks, twirling a strand of hair around her finger,

"My fault? I'm not the one who made the innocents into the Von Trapp family." Paige replies

"Did not." Alexis stuck out her tongue at Paige,

"Did too." Paige retorts

"Knock it off." Piper snaps, she shape shifts into a blonde woman, "It's my fault for going along with you two. We can look like the Charmed Ones but lets face it, our acting sucks. If we want the Book of Shadows we need to become them. It's time to try my identity theft spell."

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige shape shift into two other blonde women.

"No way. They'll come after us, it's a suicide mission." Mitzy replies,

"And it's dangerous too." Margo agrees

The youngest blonde went stand beside her older sister, "So what? You want to be chiselers your whole life? It's time to think big and thinking big means making the whole world believe that we are them."

"I don't want to be them, I want to be bad." Mitzy replies

"Me too, bad's better." Margo agrees

"Same here," Magan agrees

"Then stick with me, 'cause once we get the book we'll steal their powers and then form our own power of three. And you know what that means?" Mabel asks

"Yes," Magan answers with a evil grin on her otherwise sweet face.

"No." Margo replies

"We'll be the untouchable sisters." Mitzy explains,

"Phoebe, Paige, Alexis, are you up there?" Piper's voice asks from downstairs,

"Perfume, girls!" Mitzy orders, They pull out spray bottles of perfume and spray it over themselves. They disappear. Piper walks in and picks up the Book of Shadows. She places the book back on its stand and looks around.

The following day at P3. Piper's there talking on the phone. Jack the bartender is standing near by.

"What time did he go to sleep? Okay, can you call me as soon as he starts to stir? Okay, thanks." Piper states, then she hangs up. "Uh, Jack, the band is coming in an hour to set up and do a sound check. Can you take care of them for me? I want to be home when my baby wakes up."

Phoebe, Alexis walks in. Alexis kept a strict eye on the calendar, she only had a few days before school starts, so she hope to get her supplies from Chinatown and the surrounding areas, because she gotten an owl from Harry, saying Diagon Alley was empty and the only store that was in business was Wesley's Wizard Wheezes.

"I'm on it." Jack answers

"Hey, you ready for lunch?" Phoebe asks 

"I was thinking I could make you two something fabulous at home instead." Piper answers

"Piper, every new mummy needs a little grown up time. That's why we got the nanny, right?" Phoebe asks

"Right?" Piper agrees, reluctantly

"So let's go-o-o-o-o-o." Phoebe states.

Alexis looks over at Phoebe confused then shares a quick glance at Piper

"Was that a moan?" Piper asks

"Piper." Phoebe whispers

Piperwhispers "What?"

Phoebewhispers "That new bartender guy is checking you out."

Piper turns around and he smiles. She smiles back. She turns back and whispers, "Are you telling me that you're feeling what he's feeling for me?"

"Yes, I still can't control my new pow-owwwwww." Phoebe answers then ends up moaning again, Piper hits her with a napkin

Alexis looks at the bartender "Alright, take your shoes for a walk, buddy."

Jack walks away.

"That's creepy." Piper states

"I know, it's horrible. You should have seen it the last time Jason was in town, I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I don't know what I'm gonna do this weekend." Phoebe agrees

"Jason is flying in from Hong Kong again?" Piper asks,Phoebe nods. "Wow, I'd say that guy is falling for you."

"You think so? I think so. I hope so. But all I can feel is this strong sexual desire for me." Phoebe replies,

"And that's a bad thing." Alexis states, her sisters look at her like they think she's up to something,

"Well, yeah, that's a bad thing if that's all he's feeling. And if it is all he's feeling, I want to know now, you know? So I don't get hurt." Phoebe explains,

"Well, why don't you take him to a restaurant where you can't get buck wild and ask Jason how he feels." Piper suggests

"Mm, the direct approach. Very sneaky of you." Phoebe replies, they head towards the door.

"Mm-hm, and if that doesn't work, ask him about the weather in Hong Kong." Piper states

Chris and Lynx orbs in.

"No!" Piper, Phoebe, Alexis exclaim

"We're not demon hunting, we're going to lunch." Phoebe states,

"I have to school shop," Alexis adds

"Hey, I am not unreasonable. We can hunt demons after lunch. By the way, anyone seen Leo?" Chris asks,

"No, I have not." Piper replies,

****"Nope,"Alexis replies, she pretty much handed over the investigation of both Chris and Lynx killing Valkyries

"I haven't seen him either." Phoebe states

"Well, if you do, let me know. There's a rumor floating around up there that he has a lead on whoever sent him to Valhalla." Chris replies

"Well, I'm sure that's very important stuff but I have another question. Did either one of you leave the book on the floor last night?" Piper asks

"On the floor?" Chris and Lynx asks

"No, I didn't." Phoebeanswers

"Chris?" Piper asks, "Lynx?"

Lynx looked thoughtful, "I vaguely remember a story that started like that in the future. Someone's after the book."

"Demons are always after the book. What's new?" Piper asks

"No, I think this time they get it. You should take this threat seriously. And tell Paige. Where is Paige?" Chris asks

"She's at her new temp job." Phoebe replies,

"She's still on that kick?" Lynx asks

"It's not a kick, Lynx. It's her quest for happiness outside of magic." Piper answers

"Yeah, but it's a temp job. Who finds happiness on a temp job?" Chris asks

A hour or two later, at the house across the street. Mabel, Magan are looking through the window at the Manor. Margo is looking in a mirror.

"I can't tell if anyone's home from here." Mabel states,

"Me neither," Magan agrees, she looked over at Margo. "What are you doing?"

"If I get Piper's powers, first thing I'm gonna do is freeze these unwanted facial lines." Margo replies

"I'm the oldest, I get Piper's powers. You'll get Paige's." Mabel replies

"Well, in that case maybe I'll orb away this blemish." Margo states

Mitzy walks in carrying bags of snacks. "Stake out take out, anyone?" She puts the food on the table.

"Ooh." Margostates,

Mabel, Magan, and Margo go over to the table.

"All I asked for was a scrying bowl." Mabel states

"Just because we killed the owners here, doesn't mean we should let their food go to waste." Margo explains,

Mabel pours a black liquid into a glass bowl. "_Give me sight through the blackest bile, show me the faces I revile._" Piper, Alexis, and Wyatt show up in the liquid. " Alexis, and Piper's the only ones home right now. We need all four sisters together for my spell to work."

"Eww, she's with the baby. I can't wait to orb that thing into a volcano." Mitzy states

"Um, as the baby in the family, I resent that." Magan states,

"I'm afraid I'll be doing the orbing. We get our powers by sorority." Margo adds,

"That's seniority, Margo. And that's not fair, I wanted Paige's power." Mitzy replies

"Don't talk to me about fair. I always got less growing up. And usually two years out of style." Margo states

"And I basically got rags, after you were finished with them, Margo." Magan retorts.

"There is nothing wrong with Phoebe's powers, Mitzy. You'll be able to levitate." Mabel states,

"Yeah, six feet in the air. Margo will be orbing around the world." Mitzy retorts

"I'll send postcards." Margo teases

"Don't forget you'll also have the power of premonition and empathy." Mabel continues.

"Like I care what happens to people or how they feel." Mitzy replies

"Well, maybe you should care, Mitzy, instead of this me, me, me attitude all the time." Margo states

"Oh, you know what? You're about to get your teeth knocked in if you don't back off." Mitzy threatens

"Enough! What is wrong with you two? We have worked way too hard to let it all fall apart now." Mabel asks,

The doorbell rings. Mabel answers it.

"Hello, are you the lady of the house?" Salesman asks,

"Go away." Mabel replies, thenslams the door. "This is the biggest con of our lives. If we don't get this right, we're gonna be two-bit magic hustlers forever. Is that what you want?"

The doorbell rings again. Mabel answers it.

"But you haven't seen the amazing new Kelby 3000." Salesman states, he holds up a vacuum cleaner.

"Just get inside." Mabel states, the man happily walks inside. Mabel closes the door and walks back over to her sisters. "The secret of the Charmed Ones lays in their sisterhood, the Power of Four. Well, guess what. We've got our own sisterhood, our own Power of Four right here. If we can just stick together, we can have it all."

"You'll never have it all until you own the Kelby 3000." Salesman states,A dagger appears in Mabel's hand. "I'm telling you this baby is gonna change your life..."

She stabs the salesman and he falls to the floor.

"So who's with me?" Mabel asks

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Mitzy apologizes

"Oh, me too." Margo agrees, they hug. "I'll orb you anywhere you want to go."

"That's more like it. Now, let's sit back, relax, until the other two get home." Magan states,

Manor Dinning room, Piper is trying to feed Wyatt. Alexis is trying her best not to laugh, at the silly sounds Piper was making in her attempt at feeding Wyatt.

"Alright, look, mummy try it. Mmm." Piper states, she tastes it. "So horrible! Wow, is that horrible." Leo orbs in. "Leo, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

Leo kneels down beside Wyatt. "I was looking for Chris, I heard he was asking about me."

Leo tickles Wyatt and he giggles.

"He was, he thinks you found the person that sent you to Valhalla." Piper replies

"He does?" Leo asks

"Mm-hm. But he's not here but even if he was, I mean, why can't you use your Elder powers to sense..." Piper answers, thenLeo makes a face at Wyatt. "Like you sensed me here with..."

Leo and Wyatt laugh.

"Sorry." Leo apologizes

"For missing your son? It's okay." Piper asks

"As an Elder, I watch over him every minute but it's not the same, you know. When he's sleeping, sometimes I orb into the nursery just to hold him." Leo explains

Alexis smiles, at the sight of a slightly reunited family being together, but it wasn't the same as before.

They hear the front door open and close.

"Piper, Lexi, are you home?" Paige asks

Leo stands up. "I should go." he orbs out. Wyatt screams.

"Oh, sweetie." Piper states

Paige walks in. "There are gremlins at the fruit packing plant and I am the only one who can prevent serious workplace injury. This is not what I planned."

Piper looks over at Alexis, who was looking at Paige in confusion "You lost us at fruit packing plant."

"It's my new temp job. I keep trying to find a life away from magic and all I get is magic, magic, magic everywhere." Paige explains,Wyatt screams. "Oh, don't worry, little dude, I'm not gonna let the gremlins get you."

"It's okay, I think he just misses his dad." Piper replies, picking up Wyatt.

"Ohh. I'm gonna go upstairs and check on the Book of Shadows and see what it says about the capture and control of gremlins." Paige states

"Did you leave that book on the floor last night?" Piper asks

"No, why?" Paige asks

"Uh, I don't know, it's probably nothing. Uh, just be on the lookout. Chris and Lynx said somebody may be after it." Piper replies

"Duh, people are after it every week." Paige states, she goes upstairs.

Piper turnsto Wyatt "You're okay, you're okay."

The Elf nanny walks in pushing a stroller. "Fussy babies need fresh air."

"Oh, that's a good idea, I'll go get my sweater." Piper replies

"Nonsense. Let me take the boy for a walk." Elf Nanny states,

"Alright." Piper agrees, sheputs Wyatt in the stroller. "Just don't forget a hat for those ears."

"I always keep the baby warm." Elf Nanny replies

"I meant yours." Piper corrects

The Elf nanny covers her ears with her hair.

House across the road from the Manor. The blonde sisters are looking out the window. They see Phoebe pull up outside the manor.

"You know what this means. It's spell time." Mitzy states,

They walk away from the window.

"We've got one shot, so pay attention. After we read this spell, the world will see us as the Halliwell sisters." Mabel explains

"You mean I'm going brunette?" Mitzy asks

"No, you'll look like you do now but the world will know you as Phoebe." Mabel answers,

"Let's go, let's go. I'm dying to orb some place far away and exotic like Fort Lauderdale." Margo replies

"Not so fast. The spell only gives us their identities. They keep their powers until we can get to the Book of Shadows, which we should be able to do once we lure them out of the house. Okay, everyone ready?" Mabel asks,

"Mm-hm." Mitzy replies

"_Blinking faces blank and ho-hum, we are they and they are no one, grant to us the Power of Four, and turn them into nobody._" The Girls chants

"One way to find out. Let's call our Whitelighter. Chris." Mabel replies

Chris orbs in. "Why did you change clothes, Piper? You can't hunt demons in heels. Go switch your shoes and we'll get started."

"Hey," Margo greets,she puts her arm around him "slow down there, angel. It's all good in the Charmed universe. What's your hurry?"

"Paige, did you just call me angel?" Chris asks

"She did, and I can clearly see why." Mitzy replies

"Okay. What are you doing over here?" Chris asks

"Oh, well, we were just, um..." Mitzy replies

"Solving a murder. Evil has been here, probably spying on us." Mabel replies, she pulls the dagger out of the salesman and hands it to Chris.

"This could be connected to whoever's after the Book of Shadows." Chris replies, *_Lynx, we have a clue,_*

*_Alright, pick me up on the way,_* Lynx replies,

"Could be. See that symbol carved into the handle? We think that represents the astral plane." Mabel states,

"I don't know. The astral plane's a realm of spirit and energy. It's not like they manufacture athames there." Chris replies,

"All the more reason you should orb over and investigate." Mitzy suggests

"You want me to orb to the astral plane?" Chris asks,

"Immediately. And don't come back until you find out where that knife came from." Mitzy answers,

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?" Margo asks

"No." Chris answers, he orbs out.

"Oh, well, a girl's gotta try." Margo sighed.

"You know what this means." Mabel states,

"We are Charmed and dangerous." Mitzy replies, They do a little dance. "Oh, yeah!"

That evening, back at the manor. Piper's on the phone and Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige are making a potion.

"I did not fire your band. I need them to play tonight. Today at rehearsal? No, that's impossible, I have been home all afternoon. Okay, listen, I'll be right there." Piper states, then she hangs up. "Uh, I gotta go to P3 so tell the nanny to give Wyatt dinner if I'm not back in time."

"Piper, I'll go with you," Alexis states, before grabbing her wallet from the table, 

"Okay. Bye." Paige agrees,Piper and Alexis heads for the door and passes a wedding photo of Leo and Mabel. "Okay, this vanquishing potion is more like vanquishing goo. Can you check the last ingredient in the book for me?"

"Sure." Phoebe replies,Phoebe reaches for the book and it glows and closes itself. "Whoa, that was different."

"Try it again." Paige replies,

Phoebe reaches for it again and it slides off onto the floor.

P3. The band is packing up their stuff. Piper rushes in. Alexis waited by the stairs, but could hear everything,

"Hey, Ray, did the band leave yet?" Piper asks

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we're not open yet." Ray answers

"Hahaha, very funny." Piper states

"You'll have to come back tonight." Ray replies

"Look, Ray, I'm missing dinner time with my kid because the band canceled, okay. I'm not in the mood for jokes." Piper states,

"They didn't cancel, the owner fired them. To bad too, they were good. You one of their groupies?" Ray asks

Alexis reaches into her wallet, her brush against her new driver's license on it was a picture of a blonde teenager. "Oh crap"

"Wh? No, I'm your boss and I'm gonna fire you if you don't move it." Piper replies

"Look, lady, there's a bar open up the road if you really need a drink, okay?" Ray states

Mabel and Jack walk out of the back room, straightening their clothes.

"I have to admit, Piper, when you said that there'd be fringe benefits, you weren't kidding." Jack states

"Oh, I'm all about job satisfaction." Mabel agrees

"Yeah? What about after hours?" Jack asks

"Yeah? So do I! And you're gonna be one sorry dude if you don't move." Piper exclaims

Mabel sees Piper and hides behind Jack, "Oh, uh, you know what? There is some work I have to deal with but I'll try to wrap it up early. Why don't you come by the house after your shift."

"Like you could!" Piper shouts,She freezes Ray and walks past him. Mabel goes in the back room. Piper unfreezes Ray and walks over to Jack. "Why is Ray acting like he doesn't know me? Would you please tell him who I am?"

"Sure. Who are you?" Jack asks

Alexis ran down the stairs and grabbed Piper's arm, "We need to leave now."

Piper looked at her sister, "What?"

Alexis dragged Piper out, "Look at this," she held out the license "This is my license I got yesterday, I'm sure I'm not blonde."

"We got to get the others," Piper replies,

The four sisters met up and Paige orbs them back to the manor. Only to come face to face with four blonde women in their house.

"Alright, who do you think you are?" Piper asks

"Oh, you haven't heard? We're the Charmed Ones." Mitzy replies

"Nice dress." Margo comments

"Thanks." Phoebe replies

"Nice book." Paige comments

"_Powers of the witches rise..._" Mabel, Mitzy, Margo, Magan chant

"Hey, hey." Piper states, she tries to freeze them but bright magical lights rise out of Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Alexis

"_Course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here._" Mabel, Mitzy, Margo, Magan finished.

The bright magical lights sink into the blonde sisters.

"Let's see, what was that freaky little hand thing you did? Like this." Mabel asks, she flicks her hand and a vase blows up, Piper is pushed backwards. She looks at her bleeding leg.

"Ooh, I'm down. Piper states, Phoebe jumps up and kicks Mabel, sending her across the room. Phoebe turns around Mitzy and she has levitated in the air. She kicks Phoebe and sends her flying over the couch. Margo grabs the lamp. Alexis dodges as Magan throws fireballs at her, "Paige."

Paige orbs out just before Margo whacks her with it. She orbs back in.

"I can still orb." Paige states

"Hey, that was supposed to be my power!" Margo exclaims,Paige quickly orbs out Piper, Alexis, and Phoebe. "Freeze them!"

"I don't know how." Mabel replies

In the attic, Mabel, Mitzy, Magan and Margo are there. Mabel is looking through the Book of Shadows and Mitzy is scrying.

"You guys have got to see this. There's spells, potions, charms for everything. Once we get rid of the Halliwells, this book is gonna change our lives." Mabel states,

"You guys, my arm's getting sore here. How about a little relief? It never takes this long to scry for a witch." Mitzy asks

"That's because they're not witches anymore. We've got their powers." Mabel answers,

"Uh, excuse me, you got their powers. I got a big fat nothing. As usual." Margo states

Mitzy gets a vibe. "Margo, please, ease off the resentment pedal there, you're dragging me down."

"Oh, this is great. Vanquishing tips on all of our competition." Mabel states

"Paige orbed. How could she still do that?" Margo asks

"We cast a spell to call a witch's power. Paige's orbing must come from her Whitelighter side." Mabel replies

"Well, then let's call for her Whitelighter's power. Because I wanna orb!" Margo whines

"Yo, Margo, get over it already. Your negativity is giving me a migraine." Mitzy states

"You think it's bad now?" Margo asks "Just keep flaunting that empath power at me. I'll start hitting on you for real."

"Hey, we're in here." Mabel states

"We made the Book of Shadows?" Mitzy asks she, Magan and Margo go over to see. "What, no picture?"

"Just a paragraph. A really, really tiny paragraph." Margo replies

"The Stillman Sisters. Mabel, Mitzy, Margo, Magan. Common witches known for their small time hustles and cons. Not worth vanquishing. If they become a nuisance, try a simple spell to bind their magic." Mabel read outloud

"Oh. Well, at least we got an entry." Margo states

"Yeah, but look at what they think of us. Common witches not worth vanquishing." Mitzy agrees

"Is that right. Well, check what these common witches just did. We're standing in the home of the Charmed Ones, we've got their powers, we got their book, and we got blonde multi-tonal hair. Who's the nuisance now?" Mabel asks

"We are!" Margo exclaims

"Oh, yeah!" Mitzy exclaims

They laugh.

"So let's use all these powers to find the Halliwells. We can not rest until their dead." Mabel orders

The doorbell rings.

"Phoebe's boyfriend. She had dinner plans with him tonight." Mitzy states

"Go. Margo, Magan, and I will work on the spells." Mabel replies

"Wait, what? Why does she get to go on a date?" Mitzy asks

"We have to keep up pretenses. If Leo or Chris or Lynx find that we're impostors, they're gonna send the entire magical community after those girls and then we'll never find them. Go." Mabel answers

Mitzy gets a vibe. "I felt that, Miss Blackheart."

Mitzy leaves the room.

"Let's get to work." Mabel orders

Across town, Phoebe and Paige help Piper inside a motel room.

"Okay, okay." Phoebe states, she places a bag of stuff on a dressing table. Piper, Alexis, and Paige sit on the bed. "Let's see what we got here. Let's see." Phoebe pulls up Piper's pant leg. "You right?"

"Yeah." Piper replies

"You sure?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah." Piper answers

"Ohh! It's bad! It's really, really bad!" Phoebe exclaims

"Okay, just do what you can, we have to get back to the manor fast for Wyatt." Piper replies

Phoebe gets some bandages out of the bag and passes them to Alexis, who set to work bandaging Piper's leg, Alexis spent so much time in the Infirmary she taken a liking to being a medic.

"They're not gonna hurt Wyatt, they won't risk exposure, not while we're still alive." Phoebe reasons

"How are we gonna stay alive? How are we gonna fight without our powers?" Paige asks

"At least you can still orb." Phoebe replies

"I wish you could orb to Leo. I'd give anything for one of his unwanted visits right... ow!" Piper exclaims

"Piper, we really should get you to the doctor." Alexis suggests, "I don't like the look of that."

"No." Piper replies

"Why?" Phoebeasks

"The same reason we paid cash for this room. Because without picture IDs we've got no credit cards, we got nothing. It's like we don't exist." Piper replies

"Everyone in the world thinks we're these trashy blonds. I do have to hand it to them though, they've taken identity theft to a whole new level." Paige seconds

"If I only I knew how to get to the Wizarding World's American Diagon alley," Alexis sighed, "But my wand's in my hidden safe."

"What about Chris, or Lynx? What if we get them in the same room with the blonde ones so we can prove to them they're fakes." Piper asks

"How? He can't hear our call. Going into the manor right now would be suicide." Paige replies

"Wait a minute. I have an idea. Maybe we can find some magical creatures to help us. Like fairies or muses. What do you think?" Phoebe asks

"We won't be able to see them, we're not witches anymore." Piper replies

"You're not, you can't see them. But I'm still half Whitelighter and I actually happen to know where a couple of handy dandy gremlins like to hang out." Paige states

"You mean, the fruit packer killing variety?" Piper asks

"No-no-no-no. This could actually work. Gremlins are fast, right? They can move between realms, they could actually help us find Chris." Phoebe replies

"What if they say no?" Piper asks

"Well, if they say no then I'll just have to threaten their little butts with my vanquishing gel." Paige replies

"Okay, Paige, you orb to the plant and find those gremlins. Chris has got to be back to the manor by midnight. Piper, you stay here where you're safe." Phoebe states, "Lexi, stay with Piper,"

"Where are you going?" Piper asks

"I am going to hand out a personal invitation." Phoebe replies, she leaves the room.

Alexis paces around the room as she and Piper waited for Paige and Phoebe to return, "I feel so useless! If school starts and that blonde bimbo goes in my place!"

"We've been keeping your school a secret even from demons, so calm down." Piper replies, "They only show up when you did wiccan magic, they sense it remember,"

Alexis stopped pacing, "You may have a point, but still if I see another blonde, I'll scream. Besides Wyatt, he's not a bleach blonde like these dumb blonds are."

Paige and Phoebe orb back in, "We're ready,"

"Let's go, I want to punch that doofus in the face." Alexis states,

The clock strikes 12:00. Piper, Phoebe, Alexis and Paige orb in.

"Okay, if the gremlins found Chris, he should be here by now." Paige states

"Well, he better hurry." Piper replies,

They try to leave the room and the doors close on them.

"Oh, this is not good." Phoebe states

"Really, ya think?" Alexis asks

"Okay." Piper replies

Another door closes. Mabel, Mitzy, Margo, and Magan walk in.

"You Charmed Ones think you're so clever." Mabel states

"Surprised to see us? I got my first premonition tonight." Mitzy asks

"I know you did, you genius. I planted it to lead you here." Phoebe replies tauntingly

"Oh." Mitzy states

"Well, from where I'm standing that seemed like a stupid thing to do, and I know a lot about stupid things." Margo states

"Yeah, see, she's got us there." Alexis agrees

Chris orbs in.

"You wouldn't happen to know any gremlins, would you?" Chris asks

"Yeah, we couldn't shake 'em" Lynx agrees before looking around, "What's going on?"

"Uh, it's about time." Paige states

"Chris, Lynx, thank god. Look at them, look at them, they're impostors. They stole..." Phoebe explains

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Who are you?" Chris asks

"They're witches. They're the ones that killed that guy across the street." Mabel answers

"No, Chris, she's lying. Remember this morning when you said something was gonna happen to the book? Well, this is it. It's happening now." Piper states

"Ugh, enough of this. Piper, blast them." Mitzy states

"How do you know what I said to Piper?" Chris asks

"Because she is Piper. And I'm Paige and this is Phoebe, This is Alexis. And they cast an identity spell to make the entire world think they're us." Paige replies

"That's ridiculous. Everyone knows the Charmed Ones are blonde." Margo states

"Dude, your roots are showing, and you're anything but blonde," Alexis states,

"If you're Piper, then show me your powers, blast me." Mabel challenges

"I can't, you stole them." Piper replies

"Okay, so we stole your identities and your powers. Wow, we must be good. Definitely worth more than a paragraph." Mabel surmised 

"Oh, yeah." Margo states

"It's time to take care of you witches and your delusions." Mabel states

"Wait! Wait. I can prove that we're telling the truth. I can still orb, I'm half Whitelighter." Paigestates

"Okay, go for it." Chris replies,

Paige tries to orb but nothing happens. She tries again.

Margowhispers "What do you think of my anti-orb spell?"

"Go ahead, Piper, blast away." Chris states

Mabel tries to blow them up but misses and gets the window.

"She missed, Chris, when have you ever known Piper to miss?" Phoebe asks

"Even I'm entitled to a bad day." Mabel replies

"Come on, try again." Margo urges

Mabel blows up a potted plant.

"Uh, Chris, a little help here." Paige pleads

"Oh, you know what? She's getting angry. And our powers don't work so good when we're angry." Alexis states,

"We've got them now." Mitzy states

"Yeah, you've got us now so why don't you blow us up?" Piper asks

"Piper, death bad, life good." Phoebe states

"Don't worry, this bimbo couldn't hit the broadside of a beauty parlor. Alexis' right, check out that dye job." Paige replies

The blonde sisters gasp.

"How dare you!" Mabel exclaims

Mabel blows up the doors.

"Run!" Piper shouts,

"Dammit Nymphadora!" Alexis shouts as she and her sisters run for it.

Lynx starts at the use of her real name, *_Chris, those are the real Charmed Ones' only those four know my real name. Go break up the false sisterhood._*

*_How do you suppose I do that? Say I slept with them?_* Chris asks

*_Yes, it would work, at they were all over you._* Lynx replies, *_Orb your ass up there!_*

Piper, Phoebe and Paige run into the attic.

"Oh my god, oh my god, we need weapons." Phoebe states

"Uh, demon leftovers." Paige replies,

They run over to a large chest and pull out a crossbow.

"Piper, Piper, for you." Phoebe states, Paige and herhand it to Piper. They pull out an axe. "Okay." Paige pulls out a spiked ball. "Ready?"

"Alexis, you got the mace." Phoebe states

"Sweet," Alexis replies.

"Yes." Paige replies,Piper and Alexis crouches behind a couch and Phoebe and Paige stand on each side of the door. The blonde sisters walk in. "Now!"

Piper pulls the trigger on the bow and an arrow heads straight for Mabel. She puts her hands up in fear and she freezes Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige. She plucks the arrow out of the air.

"Oh, so that's how it works." Mabel states

"Uh, could we like, not stand here right now?" Margo asks

They move out of Phoebe and Paige's line of fire.

"Now what?" Mitzy asks

"Now we kill them." Mabel answers

Chris orbs in.

"You did it. Nice work, babe." Chris comments,he walk over to Mitzy and kisses her passionately.

"This is not fair! First, I get ripped off in the power department, then you bag the bartender, and the boyfriend lays diamonds on you. That Whitelighter belongs to me." Margo states

"Ow, my head. You know, you really need to learn to control your emotions. I can't help it if Chris chose me." Mitzy replies

"Did you sleep with him?" Margo questions

"No." Mitzy answers

"Yes." Chris answers

"You did what? I gave you a direct order, that Whitelighter was off limits." Mabel asks

"You know what? I am sick and tired of your orders. All three of us are." Mitzy replies

"Stay out of my feelings." Margo states

"Yeah, keep out." Magan states

"Oh, are those your feelings?" Mabel asks

"The hell yes those are my feelings. You boss us around like we're idiots." Margo answers,

Mitzy gets a vibe. "What? She thinks we are idiots."

"I didn't say that." Mabel states

"Yeah, but I bet she felt it. My little empath feels everything." Chris comments,

"He's right. You despise us." Mitzy agrees, Chris glances over at the book and the triquetra on the front glows. "In fact, until I became an empath I never realized how much you truly hate us."

"You know what? Come on, baby, let's go, who needs them?" Chris asks, he grabs Mizty's arm,

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. We've got to stick together or our plan falls apart." Mabel orders

"See? There you go, bossing again." Margo states

"Mm-hm." Mitzy agrees

****Magan nods in agreement

"Just let the little chicky run off if that's what she wants." Margo suggests

"Don't call me a chicky." Mitzy replies, she pushes Margo.

"Don't push me!" Margo exclaims, she pushes Mitzy back

"Just shut up!" Mabel exclaims, she pushes them both and the triquetra on the book splits apart. Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige unfreeze. Lynx walks in with her hands in her pockets, and a smirk on her face. "You should be able to handle these women now."

Piper punches Mabel and Paige punches Margo.

Alexis walks over Magan, "Hands off the bracelet,"

"Oh this, go ahead and have it back," Magan replies taking off the golden bracelet,

Alexis punches Magan,

Phoebe walks over to Mitzy.

"Not the nose, please." Mitzy begs

"I think you have something that's mine." Phoebe states

"Sure." Mitzy replies, she takes off the necklace. "It's yours. Anything you want."

"Thank you." Phoebe states, before punching Mitzyin the nose.

Paige looks atChris "I take it this was all you're doing."

"Hey, you're the one who got me here." Chris replies,

"How did you know they weren't us?" Piper asks

"In all my life I have never seen you take the bait the way that witch took it from you." Chris replies

Lynx glares at Chris, who realized that he almost gave away who he really is, "I realized when Alexis said my birth name."

"In all your life? You've only been our Whitelighter for two months." Phoebe replies

"Let's just reverse the magic." Chris states, he takes the book from Lynx and opens it and hands it to them.

"_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here._" Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Alexis chant

White magical lights rise out of the blonde sisters and sink into Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige

The next morning, in the Conservatory. Piper, Leo and Wyatt are there. Leo is playing with Wyatt. Piper is standing at the doorway.

"So we bound their powers and handed them over to Morris. There was enough evidence across the street to book 'em for murder and if that doesn't stick, they're wanted in eight other states. Looks like you two had a good time." Piper explains

"Yeah, he loved all the clouds up there." Leo replies,

"I bet." Piper agrees

"Well, he just finished a bottle; he's probably ready for a nap. I should get going." Leo informed.

"Leo, wait, um, don't go too far away from Wyatt, okay?" Piper states, "I mean, feel free to sneak in and hold him any time I'm not around."

"Thanks." Leo replies,

Chris and Lynx walks in.

"Leo, can we talk to you for a second?" Chris asks

Leo looks atto Wyatt "See ya, buddy."

Leo, Lynx, and Chris go out into the foyer.

"There's a rumor floating around up there that you've got a lead on whoever scattered your auras." Chris explains,

"Yeah, I know, I floated it." Leo replies

"You did? Why?" Lynx asks, blinking in fringed innocence

"To draw out the guilty party." Leo answers

"Did it work?" Chris asks

"You tell me. So far you're the only two to come forward with any questions." Leo answers,

"It's an interesting experiment. When you find out who did it, let us know." Chris replies

"Oh, I already know who did it, Chris, and when I get enough proof to expose them, he'll be the first one to know." Leo informs.


	68. Chapter 68

Lynx crept up on a sleeping Alexis, and leapt on the bed. "Good Morning, Sunshine!"

"Go away, Nymphadora," growled Alexis as she took the covers of her bed and rolled over.

"Mom, Mom, Mom," Lynx stated shaking Alexis' shoulder, "Get up."

"I'm not your mom yet, go away." Alexis replies, "what do you want?"

"Carmela's here with important news for you, and she can't stay long." Lynx answers, she knew what was happening and it was all for the best.

'_Carmela? I haven't seen her since the whole Titans thing happened,_' Alexis thought as she shoved Lynx out of the way,

Lynx bounced excitedly as she watched Alexis' rummage through her closest,

"Why did you wake me up?" Alexis asks as she pulled on a light pink sweater, and a pair of jeans,

"Because you won't wake up on your own," Lynx replies, she then folded her arms across the back of her head and fell backwards,

"When were you born?" Alexis asks,

"Can't tell you that," Lynx replies, "You know that, it would give to much away,"

"So what can you tell me?" Alexis asks,

"Fine, I'm not here to help save the Wizarding World from Voldy," Lynx sighed, "There's someone worse on the evil scale, but I can't say who it is right now,"

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Lynx nodded, "This guy killed whole families, he killed mine, my aunts and uncles and cousins. Everyone's family, he killed for the sake of killing, he didn't have a reason, only reason I'm still alive is because of Chris, we protect each other's backs, he's really the only family I have left."

Alexis turned sharply, "What about...?" she stop short when she saw Lynx's eyes cloud with unshed tears.

"Please, Lexi. I don't want to talk about it." Lynx begged before getting to her feet and leaving the room.

'Did something happen to me and Cedric?' Alexis thought as she finished getting dressed, she walked out of her room, intend on apologizing to Lynx, but ran into Carmela,

"Hey Tiger," Carmela greets, "Long time no see,"

"If you weren't on the Council now, we would see each other more," Alexis replies,

"Yeah about that, they need me up there more then before, so I had to temporary reassign you," Carmela states,

"Reassign me?" Alexis repeated

"To another whitelighter," Carmela answers, "Well the same one as your sisters,"

"You're assigning me to Chris?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

"Yes, is there a problem with this?" Carmela asks, "I've heard the rumors but I also know what you know. So I trust him even if Leo doesn't."

"Fun," Alexis muttered,

"You can still call me, if you need healing and I'm still Harry's Elder. Speaking of he's having a tough time with this new power of his."

"Harry has a power?" Alexis asks

"Cryokinesis, he's making it snow without proper control, I'm trying to train him in it but he has the Halliwell stubbornness." Carmela answers,

"Fire and Ice, lovely," Alexis replies, "Is that all?"

"Nope, I came from Dumbledore, he says he's giving you a lend on school, he decided that you need to focus on Wyatt for right now,"

Alexis nods, "okay,"

Carmela looked up ceiling "They're calling for me," she looked at Alexis, "Give me a hug, you mad child."

Alexis smiles and took the few steps and embraced her Elder, then released her,

"See ya around kid," Carmela states then orbs back Up There.

"Great, I got a Whitelighter, who doesn't know how to heal." Alexis laughed.

"What about me?" Chris asks, coming into the room. "I heard I got a new charge."

"Yeah me," Alexis replies, "Got a problem with it,"

"Nope," Chris replies as he whinces at the heated glare he's getting from his Aunt Alexis.


	69. Chapter 69

"That's it, we need to get Phoebe." Alexis states, "Piper was suppose to blow up the demon and be back, and she's not."

"She's on a date with Jason," Paige replies

"Yeah, and I'm missing three weeks of school," Alexis snaps, she's lucky to have the stuff for most of the potions, she was to make in class here at the manor, but still she was missing her other world, the one she was born into, she wasn't missing a thing since she was studying in her spare time, but since she was demon hunting every other hour, it was hard.

"Oh alright," Paige states, before taking Alexis' hand and orbing off to the restaurant that Phoebe was at.

Paige and Alexis walks over to Phoebe and Jason.

"Hi." Paige and Alexis greet

"Paige. Alexis" Phoebe replies

"I am so sorry to interrupt but Piper's kind of got a bit of a, um, a power problem. She kind of needs some more." Paige explains

"Why doesn't she just call the power company?" Jason asks

"Tried and the line is busy. So if you could come like, right now, she'd really love it." Alexis answers

"Oh, oh, please don't use that word. Please don't use that." Phoebe begs then stands up. "Okay, alright, so I should go and we will, you know..."

Phoebe starts backing back.

"Talk." Jason finishes

"Talk, yeah." Phoebe agrees, then backs into a waiter holding a tray full of food. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry! Okay."

"Okay." Paige replies

"Okay," Alexis seconds.

Phoebe, Alexis and Paige head for the door.

Phoebe looks toward a man "Oh, the stuffed shells, great choice. Okay. Bye everyone."

In an alley. Piper is there. She is watching a creature standing over a demon. The demon is screaming in pain. Phoebe, Alexis and Paige orb in.

"Okay, let's vanquish this demon." Paige states

"Shh. Something beat us to the punch." Piper replies

"Eww, what is it doing?" Alexis asks

"Apparently eating the demon." Piper answers

"Or storing it." Paige adds

The demon dies and turns to dust.

"What is it?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out. Let's get out of here." Piper answers

The demon spots them and pokes its lizard-like tongue at them. It whizzes toward Phoebe and Paige and pushes them down the alley. Piper tries to blow it up, Alexis tries to shoot a jet of flames, and screams when they can't vanquish the demons. She continues to try and blow and burn them up.

"Paige, do something." Phoebe states

"Power line!" Paige exclaims, the power line orbs and falls on the creature, electrocuting and vanquishing it. Phoebe and Paige get up and race over to Piper, and Alexis.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asks worried.

"Peachy." Piper replies

"Great," Alexis seconds

They hear a baby sound nearby. The walk over to a pile of blankets and pull them back. A baby is laying there. He sticks out his lizard-like tongue and the girls gasp.

"Cute." Paige states

The baby sticks out his tongue again.

Alexis stared at the tiny demon who looked like a human baby, something within her prompted her to pick up the baby, so she step up to it and swoop it up, was it because this creature was half breed because she could see that he had human blood in him, something called out to her like she needed to protect this child.

"Alexis?" Piper cautioned.

"It's okay, I think he was just scared," Alexis replies, "Let's go back, worse comes to worse we can bind his powers and take to a hospital."

The next morning, in the conservatory. Phoebe, Alexis and Paige are standing there watching the baby in the playpen.

"I still can't believe we vanquished its mummy." Phoebe states

"Yeah, but we didn't know it was a mummy and besides, mummy tried to kill us." Paige replies

"I know, still, look at how cute he is. So adorable. Oh, except when he does that weird little thing with his tongue." Phoebe states

Alexis crouched down at the playpen to see the baby better through the mesh, "I wonder why he looks so human?"

"I don't know, but he won't for long." Phoebe replies

Piper walks in. "Okay, Wyatt's upstairs, so at least he's..." Wyatt orbs into the playpen. "Safe."

"Don't worry about Wyatt, he's got his protective bubble. He'll use it if he needs it." Phoebe reasons

"Plus, it looks like he likes his new friend." Paige states

"That is not a friend, that's a demon." Piper counters

"No, he's just a baby." Alexis replies,

"Excuse me, were you at the same vanquish as me? Because it took all four of us to stop his mother." Piper replies

"It doesn't mean he's gonna turn out that way." Alexis states.

"Alexis, he doesn't have a choice, it's genetic." Phoebe replies

Alexis glared at Phoebe, "If it's genetic then vanquish me right now, because everyone in the Black family aside from my father were evil."

"I'm with Alexis, with this one. okay, maybe I'm a little biased because I am in fact adopted, but I really think there's something to that whole nurture versus nature thing and predicting how a kid is gonna turn out. You know, the classic environment versus biology argument." Paige replies

"But this is not a child, it's a demon." Piper states

"Okay, why don't you go over there and see if you can sense anything evil." Paige suggests

"Alright." Phoebe agrees, she walks closer to the playpen. "Nothing. Good or evil."

"our point exactly. Clay to be molded." Paige states

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Piper replies

"Still, the question remains what are we supposed to do with him?" Phoebe asks

Chris orbs in, with Lynx beside him.

"So you vanquished the demon?" Chris asks

"Yes and no." Piper answers

"Well, the good news is the demon you sent us after is in fact gone." Paige states

"And the bad news is whatever ate it, left us that." Phoebe states

Chris and Lynx looks in the playpen. The baby wiggles his lizard-like tongue at them.

"I think he likes you." Paige states

"I don't care. Vanquish it." Chris replies

Lynx had a hard time controlling her feelings, about that baby demon, she was sure this was the kid that was Wyatt's second in command.

"Chris." Alexis warns, she couldn't believe her ears that her own future nephew would say something like that.

"I mean it. Now." Chris replies

"No, we are not vanquishing a baby. What's wrong with you?" Paige asks

"I'm just concerned that this could be the future evil that gets to Wyatt." Chris explains

"Don't be ridiculous." Alexis states

"What? I'm being ridiculous? There is a demon in the playpen." Chris asks

The phone rings.

"I'll get it." Paige states,she heads for the phone.

"Hey, if it's Jason, tell him I'm in the shower." Phoebe called after her

"Are you avoiding him?" Piper asks

"Uh, kind of. I, um, sort of told him that I loved him last night." Phoebe replies

"Oh, and this is bad?" Alexis asks

"No, except I said 'I love you too' as if he said 'I love you' first, which he didn't." Phoebe answers

"So wait, you told him that he loves you before he tells you that he loves you?" Piper asks

"Mm-hm, mm-hm." Phoebe replies

"Yeah, that's not good." Piper agrees

"Yeah, I'll be lucky if he doesn't move to Hong Kong permanently now. I really thought I had my empath power under control." Phoebe states

"Forget that. What are you gonna do?" Chris asks

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, you know, you tell a guy that you love them and they bolt, you know, it's just what they do." Phoebe asks

"About the baby, I meant the baby. We gotta do something." Chris replies,The baby scoops up a pacifier with his tongue. "Fast."

The three females ignored Chris, and the three continued to stare into the playpen,

Piper covers her eyes. "Where's Wyatt? Where is he? Look, look, wait, listen. Where's Wyatt?" She uncovers her eyes. "There he is! Look, look. Where's Wyatt? Where's Wyatt? There he is! Alright."

"Okay, I don't think distracting him is the answer." Chris states

"Wyatt? Bad demon, very bad demon." Piper states

"Keep saying that and Wyatt's going to use his shield on us." Alexis states,

Paige walks in.

"Hey, was that Jason?" Phoebe asks

"No, that was my raison d'être." Paige answers

"Pardon?" Phoebe asks

"That was Darryl. I've been wondering why the temp agency hasn't called and now I know why. I needed to be free to help him." Paige replies

"To do what?" Piper asks

"Well, to save an innocent. Why else would he have called? And more importantly, why else would I have been the one to answer the phone?" Paige asks

"Because you were the closest to it?" Phoebe asks

"No, because it's my reason for being. Call me if you need help." Paige replies, she leaves.

"What, you're just gonna let her go?" Chris asks

"You're welcome to try and stop her." Piper replies

"You know, I should go talk to Jason." Phoebe states

"And her too." Alexis adds

"Wait, stop, where are you going? Are you slightly concerned that there's a demon in the house?" Chris asks

"Chris, this is a baby, okay? Relax." Phoebe replies, then looks at Piper "And you call me if you need anything. You too Lexi,"

"Love you too." Piper and Alexis replies

"Don't." Phoebe warns

"Sorry." Piper and Alexis apologizes

Phoebe leaves the room.

"And you're okay with this? Them dumping this on your laps like that?" Chris asks

"Well, they don't seem too worried." Piper replies, "And Alexis seems very protective of the baby for some reason,"

"Well, they should be. I need to figure out what kind of creature we're dealing with here." Chris replies

Lynx looked at Alexis before turning on her heel and walking out of the room, the look in Alexis' eyes right now, was about to make the teen cry.She needed to get away, "I'll get the Book."

"Lynx?" Alexis asked worried.

"It's nothing, Lexi." Chris muttered, "She's just upset,"

"About what?" Alexis asks

"Future consequences" Chris replies,

Lynx walked up into the attic, and sat down on couch grab the throw pillow and covered her face, and proceed to scream into it. '_I miss my family, I want my aunts and uncles, and cousins. Damn it Wyatt, why did you have to kill all of our family, why didn't you kill me as well. Why did my brother have to be stupid and get himself killed, so I lied about him being killed with the Curse, he jumped in the way of an energy ball meant for me._'

Lynx got her emotions under control and grab the Book and went downstairs. She handed the Book to her cousin, he flip through a few pages.

Chris is looking at the "Manticore" demons in the Book. " 'Vicious demons with supernatural strength and venomous claws. Manticores communicate with high-pitch cries and tend to travel in packs.' Great. Well, I say we get rid of the little brat before the pack comes looking for him."

"Okay, fine. What do you suggest we do with him? Call social services?" Piper asks

"No, I suggest you vanquish it." Chris replies

"Chris, I'm a mother, I can't go around vanquishing babies, no matter how evil they are." Piper states

"It's not how evil he is, it's how evil he's gonna be. You gotta stop looking at him like he's a little baby and start looking at him like he's an unstoppable killing machine, because that's what he is." Chris replies

Alexis covered her ears, she didn't want to hear this, she didn't believe a baby was a killing machine, it depends on how you raised your children.

"I realize that, but still." Piper replies

"But still nothing. You're supposed to protect the innocents, right? Well, think of all the future innocents you can save by vanquishing him right now." Chris states

"Don't you think I know that? I'm scared to death of what he can possibly do to Wyatt but I can't even separate them." Piper states

"The baby slept in my room with me last night, and I'm still here." Alexis states getting up, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go make him a bottle, poor thing looks hungry."

Lynx followed after Alexis, "He's right,"

Alexis didn't answer, she just made a bottle.

"Why do you care some much about a demon?" Lynx asks

Alexis spun on her heel, "Because he's just like me, a half breed. Two beings in one."

"I didn't realize that, but look at this from my point of view, that baby will grow up to be a killer," Lynx replies,

"I don't think so, look at our family Lynx, everyone of the Blacks were petty evil but evil none the less. My father didn't turn out like that, and neither did I, yes I was raised by the greatest good there is but still. I could have been." Alexis explains.

Lynx threw up her hands, "whatever don't come crying to me when he kills everyone with a temper tantrum." she turned and stalk off.

Golden Gate Bridge, Leo is standing on the very top of the bridge. He has his arms outstretched and has his eyes closed. Chris orbs in beside him.

"Leo, I have been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing up here?" Chris asks

"Communing with the others." Leo answers

"Can anyone see us?" Chris questions

"Not me. But you look like a lunatic standing up here talking to yourself. What do you want?" Leo asks

"It's about Piper." Chris replies

"Is she alright?" Leo asks

"Yeah, she's fine, don't worry. It's Wyatt I'm worried about." Chris answers

"Why? What happened?" Leo asks

"Well, nothing yet. Just out of curiosity, what's the Elders policy on vanquishing demon babies?" Chris asks

"Why?" Leo asks

"No reason. There's just one playing with Wyatt in his playpen as we speak." Chris replies

back in the kitchen, Alexis finished the bottle and went back into the conservatory, she bent over and gave the bottle to the Manticore offspring, Piper came over and picked up Wyatt, and walked over to the stairs to go toward the attic,

in the attic

"Okay, listen to me. You will not orb down to your little friend, do you understand me? No orbing." Piper states as she puts Wyatt in the playpen and the Manticore baby shimmers in beside Wyatt. Piper sighs. "I give up."

Alexis watched as the baby shimmered out, "that's new." she then went up to the attic.

"So what are we going to do?" Alexis asks before she could get an answer, Phoebe walks in.

"Phew, I have had it with men. They are incorrigible." Phoebe states,

"Well, let me tell you, little boys aren't much better." Piper replies,

"I mean, I can understand running, if he didn't love me back, you know. Fight or flight, it's the nature of the beast." Phoebe explains,

"Speaking of that." Piper replies

"But he does love me, I know, I felt it. So what's the big deal? You know, why is he running?" Phoebe asks

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you probably won't be alive much longer to worry about it." Alexis replies,

"Thank you, yes, that makes me feel so much better." Phoebe states,

"I'm just saying if this doesn't work then we won't be able to vanquish the Manticores when they come to pick up their little one." Alexis explains, "Which I'm not entirely sure this is a full demon, after all didn't we already deal with a half demon before,"

"Oh, you figured out what they are?" Phoebe asks ignoring Alexis' reference about Cole.

"Yeah, and it's not good, believe me." Piper answers

"So maybe Chris is right." Phoebe states

"Yeah, I know, but I can't." Piper replies,

Alexis glared at her sisters, "I still say if it's genetic then vanquish me right now."

"Piper, you said it yourself, he was born evil." Phoebe replies, "Alexis, he was with his mother,"

"How do you know it was his mother, it could have been his father." Alexis replies

"I know and I still believe that, I do. But something just doesn't add up about him. I mean, why isn't Wyatt using his protective shield? Why doesn't Wyatt think he's evil?" Piper asks

"Well, we gotta keep Wyatt away from him." Phoebe replies, she goes over to the playpen. "That's for sure."

"Phoebe, wait." Piper states

"Phoebe, no!" Alexis exclaims,

Phoebe picks Wyatt up from the playpen. The baby starts crying.

"You stay away from my nephew, okay, and don't shimmer after him or I'll bind your powers." Phoebe states

The baby starts screaming.

"Phoebe, hurry, put him back down." Alexis states,

"What? Okay." Phoebe asks, she puts Wyatt back in the playpen. "Why?"

A creature shimmers in behind Phoebe.

"That's why." Piper replies,The creature hits Phoebe and she flies across the room, landing on Piper. Alexis' and Wyatt's protective shields covers the playpen. The creature reaches into the playpen and the shield zaps him. He tries again and it zaps him again. Piper gets up and tries to blow him up. "Hey! You get away from my kid!"

She continues to try and blow him up until he shimmers out. He shimmers back in behind Piper, grabs her and shimmers back out.

"Get the crystal, I'll take care of Wyatt, and the baby," Alexis states, as she starts humming a lullaby to them.

Phoebe watches Alexis as she starts scrying,

An hour later, Paige walks in and looks in the playpen. The baby is asleep. She walks over to Phoebe and hands her an ice pack. Alexis sat by the playpen contently watching the sleeping infant, she felt like she was being protective because of her future daughter, even now Alexis would gladly die for the teen, but if she did, Lynx wouldn't exist. But somehow she sense Lynx was hiding something that cause distress.

"I feel really bad that I wasn't there to help you earlier." Paige apologizes

"Oh, I don't think you could have helped even if you were there. Thanks. That thing was just as powerful as the Manticore." Phoebe replies

"Are you sure it wasn't the Manticore?" Paige asks

"Yeah, I'm positive, it was more, I don't know, beast-like." Phoebe answers

"What do you think it wanted with the baby?" Paige asks

"I don't know, but I think it's really weird that it showed up right after the baby started crying. You know, as if it could hear him." Phoebe replies

"Maybe we can get the baby to cry again and lure the beast here and torture him into coughing up Piper." Paige suggests

"That's a great idea but we don't have a potion yet. I can't believe I can't find Piper." Phoebe replies

"Okay, let me get started on the potion. The good news is if he wanted to kill Piper by now he probably would have. And undoubtedly he's holding her hostage somewhere, probably magically cloaked. And I think he's gonna use her as leverage to get that baby. Just you watch." Paige states

"Since when did you become an expert on hostage situations?" Phoebe asks

"About an hour ago." Paige answers,

Leo and Chris orb in.

"Hey." Chris greets

"Shh, shh, keep it down, don't wake the baby. Trust me." Alexis states,

Chriswhispers "Where's Piper?"

"That's a really good question." Phoebe answers

"Wait, she's missing?" Leo asks

"Did the Manticores take her?" Chris asks

"No, some other creature that wanted the baby." Phoebe replies

"Damn it, you should have listened to me, you should have vanquished him when you had the chance." Chris states

"Well, it's good that we didn't because we're gonna need the baby to get Piper back." Paige replies

"You guys, shh, keep your voices down." Alexis snaps

"Alexis andI are not convinced that the baby is inherently evil. Which means he's probably not even responsible for any of this." Paige states

"Oh, come on. Will you please talk to them?" Chris asks

"Not everyone is born morally neutral, especially not demons. They're pre-disposed to evil." Leo explains

"Pre-disposed, yeah, but it doesn't mean they can't be raised to overcome it. You can't predict whether a kid is gonna be good or evil based on his genetics." Paige replies

"Paige, Alexis, we're not talking about kids, we're talking about demons." Chris states

"No, we're talking about a demon kid who has so far played nothing but nice with Wyatt." Alexis argued. 

"Okay, you guys, this is all irrelevant. We need the baby to find Piper so let's just focus on that, shall we?" Phoebe asks

"She's right. Although I think I should take Wyatt just to be on the safe side." Leo agrees

"What if the other baby wakes up?" Phoebe asks

"They won't be able to follow me where I'm going." Leo answers, he goes over to Wyatt and picks him up.

"He's gonna scream bloody murder and call half the Manticores in the city to come save it. Maybe the beast too." Paige states

"We have to be prepared." Phoebe replies then turns toLeo "Okay, go, just quietly." Leo orbs out with Wyatt. Chris orbs out too. "Let's get started on that potion."

Alexis took one last look at the sleep infant then went over to the potion table, where she started on working on a potion, she puts the last ingredient and the potion smokes. "Well, can't think of anything else to add. This is the most powerful potion we've ever made."

"I agree. I guess it's time to wake up the baby." Phoebe replies,

Paige and Alexis nods. Phoebe's cell phone rings. She answers it.

The baby woke when Phoebe was talking on the phone.

"Have a good flight." Phoebe states, she hangs up. "Toss me a vile." Paige does so. A Manticore demon shimmers in and hits Paige. She flies across the room. Phoebe throws the potion at it and vanquishes it. "Paige, are you okay?"

Lynx runs in when she heard the screaming, she raised her hands and a Manticore blows up, "Damn, I haven't been able to do. But Manticores can't be blow up, how did I do that?"

Paige groans. Three more Manticores shimmer in behind Phoebe and hit her, sending her across the room. They walk towards the girls. The creature shimmers in and attacks the Manticores. The creature reaches into one of the Manticore's chest and rips his heart out, vanquishing him. He turns to the other Manticore and it shimmers out, leaving a puddle of green blood on the floor. The creature walks over to the playpen.

"Phoebe, get the vile." Paige orders

The creature picks up the baby. Phoebe grabs the vile off of the floor and throws it at the creature, hitting his shoulder. He roars and shimmers out.

"So much for our leverage." Phoebe states

Paige sucks some of the Manticore's blood into an eyedropper and hands it to Phoebe.

"This had better work." Paige states

"Oh, it will." Phoebe replies

Leo and Chris orb in.

"We just got back from talking to the Elders and they're at an agreement. If we can't return the baby safely to the Manticores..." Leo states

"We'll vanquish it." Chris finishes.

Alexis' eyes widen, she gritted her teeth then stormed out of the attic, she stopped just around the corner. Lynx watches her young mother go out and realizes what a soft hearted person, Alexis was. But when it came to children, she could turn vicious

"Talk about your moot points, people." Paige replies,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asks

"Well, do you notice anything missing?" Phoebe asks

They look over at the playpen.

"The baby?" Leo asks

"What happened?" Chris asks

"The beast took him. Right after the Manticores kicked our asses." Paige answers, "Well not Lynx, she blew one up."

Lynx motioned, she would explain later.

"This is all Jason's fault." Phoebe states

"How's that?" Leo asks

"Oh, you're a guy, you wouldn't get it." Phoebe replies

"Wait, how are we supposed to get back Piper if we don't have the baby?" Chris asks

"Well, we're gonna try to have another little get together with the Manticores, see if we can't start some sort of deal." Paige replies

"If we can join forces with them to kill the beast, then they can get their baby back." Phoebe adds

"And we can get our sister back." Paige seconds

"And what if they don't want to join forces?" Leo asks

"Well, we hope we have enough of these fancy little things to go around." Paige answers, she holds up a vile.

"No, no way, it's too risky." Chris states

"Well, blood is thicker than water." Phoebe replies, she drips some Manticore blood on the crystal and starts scrying.

"Even diluted blood like mine," Alexis agrees, as she walks back into the attic,

Lynx looked over at Alexis, *_Mom, You alright?_*

*_Fine, but I want no part of those two vanquishing a baby._* Alexis replies, she discovered she could talk back to Lynx only when the two were staring right at each other. She also felt that same feeling when Lynx called her mom.

Manticore Cave. Several Manticores are eating a demon corpse. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige orb in. They made a disgusted face.

"Hey!" Paige exclaims, the Manticores look up. "Sorry to interrupt."

The Manticores jump up ready to fight.

"Ah-ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Phoebe states

Alexis, Phoebe, and Paige hold up two potions each.

"Do you think we have enough potion?" Paige asks

"So, who wants to go hunting with us?" Phoebe asks

The Manticores look at each other.

Creature's house. Piper walks into a room holding a wet towel.

"This is gonna be a little cold." Piper explains, she places the towel on his wound. "The bleeding's not stopping. You should come home with me and we can do more there."

"No, I can't." The Creature replies

"If you're worried about my sisters, I'll..." Piper states

"It's not your sisters I'm worried about. It's the Manticores; they'll be looking for me there. They'll be looking for him there."

"But you don't understand, we have somebody who can heal you once we turn you back into..." Piperexplains

"You can't turn me back. No one can. Not unless I die." Creature interrupts

"So how were you planning on raising your son?" Piper asks

"I wasn't. I figured I'd find someone after. All I cared about was saving him. That's exactly what I'm gonna keep on doing." Creature answers, he gets up and heads for the door. Piper grabs his arm.

"You can't run forever, you know. Not for long, not with that. And who's gonna save him when you're dead?" Piper asks

"You have a way with words, you know that?" Creature questions

"I ad-lib a lot." Piper replies

Alexis, Phoebe and Paige orb in.

"Piper, duck!" Phoebe exclaims

Phoebe and Paige throw a potion each at the creature. Piper blows the potions up. Alexis couldn't help but look around and see baby items that were trashed, '_The beast is the child's father, I knew it._'

"What are you doing?" Paige asks

Two Manticores shimmer in and hits the creature. They push him out of the room. Another one shimmers in and whizzes Piper to Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige.

"Let's get her out of here." Phoebe states

"No, wait." Piper replies

They orb out. The Manticores maul the creature. The baby cries.

The manor's foyer. Paige orbs in with Piper and Phoebe.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper asks

"Saving your life." Paige replies

"No, no, no, you don't understand. We have to go back, hurry!" Piper exclaims

They orb out.

The creature's house. The creature is laying on the floor. The girls orb in.

"Oh, no." Piper gasps, she kneels beside the creature. Piper looks over at the bed. The baby is gone. The creature turns into the man.

Alexis gasps as she raises her hands to her face, "What have we done?"

Paige orbs in with Piper, Phoebe and the man into the living room of the manor. The man orbs onto the couch. Lynx's eyes widen as she walked into the living room hearing the sound of orbs.

"Leo, we need you!" Piper shouted,Leo and Chris orb in. "Hurry, he's dying."

"Who is he?" Leo asks

Leo goes to his side.

"The beast. Heal, heal, hurry." Phoebe urges

"Where's the baby?" Chris asks

"Manticores have him." Alexis snaps

Leo starts to heal the man.

"Oh, so the plan worked?" Chris asks,

"Yeah, a little too well." Phoebe replies

"Yeah, now we just have to get the baby back." Paige states

"What?" Chris and Lynx asks

"Paige, will you go fill up some potion viles, please?" Piper asks

"Yeah." Paige replies

"Lots of them." Piper states

Paige leaves the room.

"What, hold up. Are you serious? You finally get rid of the demon child and now you wanna risk your lives trying to get it back?" Chris asks

Leo heals the man completely. He sits up.

"He's not a demon child. That's my son." the former creature states

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Piper asks

"I can't believe I'm human again."

"Aren't you glad you didn't kill me now?" Piper asks

"Not funny, I don't think that's funny." Leo states,

"Agreed." Chris seconds

"Oh, what, are you two on like the same team now? We're gonna get your baby back, I promise." Phoebe states

"Do we not have a say in this?" Chris asks

"No, we don't. One thing you gotta learn about being their Whitelighter is once they make up their mind, that's it. Besides, I'm a father first." Leo answers

"So we're gonna have to separate the baby before we attack. You know that, right?" Alexis asks

"Why?" the man asks

"Well, because the potion vanquishes Manticores, and your son is half Manticore." Piper replies

Manticore cave. All the Manticores are asleep. The baby is sitting in the middle of them all. Paige orbs in with Piper, Phoebe, and Alexis.

"I see him." Piper states

"Let's just hope he sees you before they see us." Phoebe replies,

"Should I just orb the baby to us?" Paige questions 

"No, he'll probably just shimmer back and then we'll be in really big trouble. This is gonna work." Piper replies

"Hurry, hurry." Phoebe urges

They get out a lot of potions from a pouch. The Manticores get restless.

"Peekaboo. You can do it. Come on, come on, come on." Piper states, the Manticores sit up. "Peekaboo." The Manticores smell their scent and stand up, looking around. "Come on, you can do it." The baby shimmers out. The Manticores look around for him and spot the girls. Two whiz towards them and Piper and Phoebe throw a potion each at them, vanquishing them. The rest whiz towards them and they throw the rest of the potions, vanquishing them all. The baby shimmers back in, giggling. The girls go over to him. "You're okay. Hi. Hi." Alexis picks him up. "Good job."

"So much for nature being more important than nurture." Paige states.

Manor's conservatory. The man is looking at his son in the playpen. Piper walks in with a stroller and Alexis carrying a brown paper bag.

"Here's some clothes and a stroller." Piper states

"You sure you don't mind?" Man asks

"No, not at all. Wyatt's out grown them all and I don't see myself having more kids anytime soon, so enjoy." Piper replies,

Alexis hands him the bag of clothes, hiding the smirk as she knew Piper's future son was standing right in the room hiding a smirk of his own.

"Thanks. For everything. I just, I wish there was something I can do for you." Man states

Paige walks in.

"Well, you could tell us your name." Paige suggests

"Sorry?" Man asks

"I mean, unless you prefer being called 'the beast'?" Paige asks

"Derek, my name's Derek." Man answers,

"It's nice to meet you, Derek." Piper replies

"What's his name?" Paige asks

"I never gave him one, actually, I never had the chance." Derek replies

"Well, now you do." Piper states

"Well, I guess I should be going, that is if I can pry him away from Wyatt." Derek states

"Yeah, good luck." Piper replies

The baby shimmers out and shimmers back in the stroller.

"That is cute." Paige states, the phone rings. "I'll get it."

Paige leaves the room.

"You know, if you ever need us to bind his powers..." Piper suggests, taking Alexis' suggestion to heart.

"No, thanks, that's really sweet but it's not necessary. He's a good boy so it's just up to me to make sure he stays that way." Derek interrupts

"In that case he's in good hands. Well, take care." Piper replies

"You too." Derek responds

Derek pushes the stroller out of the room. Paige walks back in and groans.

"What? What'd you do?" Piper asks

"I kind of forgot to reverse the spell I put on Darryl." Paige answers, sheepishly

Police Station. Darryl's Office. The whole office is a mess. There's broken door handles, broken filing cabinet drawers, coat stand broken in half. Darryl is sitting in his chair and he breaks the phone in half. He carefully puts the phone down on the desk and the whole desk breaks and crashes to the floor.

"Paige!" Darryl shouts


	70. Chapter 70

DarkPriestess66: Lynx/Chris-Crossed. Yes, I've skipped some eps,

It was night at P3, Piper, Alexis, and Phoebe are sitting at the bar. Paige walks up to the bar and sits down.

"Paige, where you been? You're late." Piper asks,

"I know, I'm sorry, I got tied up." Paige apologizes

"Where? At Richard's?" Phoebe asks

"No. I was at work. Get your mind out of the gutter, missy." Paige replies

"Hey, you're the one who orbs home to find lingerie." Alexis states, winking.

Phoebe laughs. Piper smacks Phoebe on the shoulder, "Don't encourage her."

"Two times, I did that twice." Paige replies

"Yes, it's about the only time we see you anymore." Piper states

"Why did I come here? To get picked on?" Paige asks

"Because we love you." Phoebe replies

"I kinda miss ya." Piper seconds,

"Yep," Alexis agrees, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I am not at Richard's that much. Fine, okay, maybe I am. But, you know I am just an orb away if you need help." Paige replies

"Yeah, the thing is we've just gotta be careful because if we stray too far away from each other, demons take advantage. We've learned that lesson the hard way a few times." Piper states,

Alexis glanced down, her schooling was cutting into her sisterhood with the others. What happens if they needed the Power of Four when she was gone?

"I know, I know, I get it. I just really don't want to think of us living together in fifty years." Paige replies,

"Ah, twenty, thirty years tops." Piper states,

"I'm not looking after you in your old ages," Alexis states, "I'll leave that up to Wyatt." then silently added '_and Chris_'

"We can always move to Hong Kong so I could see Jason whenever I want to." Phoebe suggests

"How do you say dream on in Chinese?" Piper questions

"Ni Tsai Tsua Mung." Phoebe answers

"Impressive." Piper compliments.

"Berlitz. Okay, what about you, missy? Spill it." Phoebe asks,

"Spill what?" Piper asks

"Come on, you and Greg. Put out any fires lately?" Phoebe asks,

"Is that supposed to be a subtle fireman reference?" Piper asks

"Yeah, you like it?" Phoebe asks

"Wait a minute, you're going out with a fire fighter?" Paige questions

"Proof positive, you haven't been around much." Piper replies

"Let's see. They've been seeing each other for about three weeks and someone, I won't say who," Phoebe explains, thenwhispers loudly "although it's not the fireman, is avoiding taking it to the next step."

"I am not avoiding, I'm just a little reluctant. That's all." Piper explains,

"My dear, it is time to get back in the saddle." Paige replies

"Now a cowboy reference." Piperstates

"Piper, you just need to relax and let it happen." Phoebe states

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you weren't the one sleeping with an angel for three years." Piper retorts

"Yeah, but you were nervous when you and Leo first started, you know. I seem to remember that you used to freeze him during all the good parts, right? Hey, maybe you should, uh..." Phoebe asks,

"No, I'm not freezing Greg. I'm so nervous I'll probably blow him up." Piper interrupts

"Well..." Phoebe suggests

"Gutter, gutter, gutter." Piper states, "Alexis, doesn't need to hear about this,"

"Why not, I heard plenty." Alexis replies, "Unless I want to move out. Next year."

"Not going to happen," Piper replies.

Phoebe laughs. Chris and Lynx walks up to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chris asks

"Stuff." Phoebe replies

they start to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paige asks

"I gotta go work on the next demon...stration." Chris answers

"Chris, Lynx, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?" Phoebe asks

"Thanks, but we didn't come here to relax." Chris answers,

Lynx nods in agreement. "Sorry, but our future comes first before relaxing."

Chris and Lynx walks away.

"That is one bitchy Whitelighter, and one pmsing witch." Phoebe comments.

"You're telling me." Piper and Alexis replies in unison.

"Hey, Piper, Lexi, why don't you go talk to the guilt machines over there." Paige suggests

The back room, Chris and Lynx walks in and Lynx turns on the light. A girl about Chris's age is there. He closes the door. Behind the door was a boy about Lynx's age,

Lynx turned around when she felt someone breathing down her neck, "Bryan,"

"Good to see you again, too. Dora." Bryan greets,

"Bianca." Chris greets, he walks over to her. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now..." Bianca replies, She runs her finger down his chest.

Bryan and Bianca each have a red symbol on their wrist. Bianca reaches into Chris's chest and starts draining his powers.

"I agree," Bryan states, as he places at hand on Lynx's cheek, with his other hand he shoves it through her chest draining her powers.

Piper and Alexis walks in.

"You know, all work and no, hey!" Piper exclaims,Bianca and Byran pulls their hands out of Chris and Lynx's chest and creates an energy ball. Piper blows her up. Alexis throws fireball at the guy harming Lynx, Chris and Lynx drops to the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Chris answers

"Same," Lynx agrees

"What happened? Who is they?" Piper asks

"I don't know." Chris answers

"I wish I knew." Lynx replies

An alley outside P3. Two small tornado appears and forms into Bianca and Bryan. they looks back at P3 and then shimmers out.

The next day, in the manor in the attic, Alexis, Lynx, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris are there. Piper, Alexis, and Paige are looking through the Book of Shadows. Paige points to a symbol in the book.

"Is that the mark?" Paige asks

"No, it looked more like a bird." Piper answers,

"A bird. So you're saying maybe the Audubon society sent the demon after us?" Paige asks 

"Just keep looking." Alexis replies, worried for Lynx and Chris,

"Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine, don't sweat it." Chris states

"Yeah, I'm fine too." Lynx seconds, '_Except for half of my powers are gone, and I'm weak as a newborn kitten,_'

"You sure she wasn't a Darklighter?" Leo asks

"I'm sure." Piper replies, "And why was the other one after Lynx, she's not a whitelighter?"

"What else would be after a Whitelighter or Lynx?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know, that's what worries me." Leo replies

"She's gone. Piper blew her away, what's the big deal?" Chris asks

"Alexis burnt the other one to a crisp." Lynx adds,

"The big deal is someone tried to kill you both, Chris." Phoebe replies

"Look at us, not a scratch, nothing." Chris states

"You know, how did they get that close to you, anyway, if you didn't even know who they were?" Leo asks

Chris takes a step and the floor boards squeak. "We really oughta fix that, you know."

"Come on, Lynx, Chris, who's after you?" Leo asks

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe they weren't after us? Maybe they were trying to get to them." Lynx replies

"It kind of makes sense." Paige agrees

"Finally, somebody's listening. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got some work to take care of." Lynx states

Chris and Lynx leaves the room.

"They're not telling the truth." Leo states

"Leo, maybe there's nothing to tell." Paige replies

"Could you sense anything?" Leo asks

"From Chris or Lynx? No, I can never sense anything from them." Phoebe answers

"What are you thinking?" Piper asks

"I'm thinking that if we can figure out who they were, we might be able to find out who Chris and Lynx are." Leo replies,

"Well, we're not gonna find it in here. At least not until we have more to go on. So guys, you know where I'm gonna be if you need me." Paige states, she heads for the door.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." Phoebe seconds, she heads for the door.

"I've got to work on my essays, it's the only way I can pass my classes, since I don't have that much time to waste on my extended vacation," Alexis states, she follows after her older sisters.

"Wait, you're just gonna let them go?" Leo asks

"What do you want me to say? They have lives too. Besides, what more can we do?" Piper asks

"We can try to figure out who the demon is and make sure nobody else is after him." Leo replies, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it. You just keep checking on the book, okay?"

"No, Leo, really, I'd rather you..." Piper began

Leo orbs out.

In the bathroom, Chris and Lynx is looking in the mirror. they opens their shirts to reveal a large wound on their chests. Chris pulls a ring out of his pocket. Lynx pulls out a two chain necklaces with BFF written from them,

The cousins thought about the last time they saw each of the Phoenixes, Chris and Bianca were at the park in the future. While Lynx and Bryan were at Hogsmeade,

~~~~~~Flashback, in the future~~~~

_A park. The city around the park is almost destroyed. Chris and Bianca are there. Chris is proposing to Bianca. He slips the ring on her finger._

"_Will you marry me?" Chris asks _

"_You're asking me now?" Bianca asks _

"_Mm-hm." Chris replies,_

"_Here?" Bianca asks _

"_This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it. Marry me." Chris replies,_

"_On one condition. You come back to me, safely." Bianca states_

"_Have I ever let you down before?" Chris asks _

_They kiss._

"_What's that?" Bianca asks.A flying object hovers over them and shines a light in Bianca's eyes. "Chris."_

_Chris uses telekinetic powers and throws the object against a brick wall and smashes it._

"_Are you okay?" Chris asks _

"_Yeah, yeah, I don't think it had time to transmit." Bianca replies,_

"_Aagghh! I can not believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Chris growls _

"_No, no you're not. You're gonna stick to the plan." Bianca replies_

"_But he knows." Chris states_

"_If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop them. It's the only way to change all this." Bianca reasons_

~~~~Other side of the world a few weeks before~~~~

_Lynx stared out at the place in the distance where she used to call home, before the world went to hell. Hogwarts, who had seen better days, Every magical being was either dead or under Wyatt's watchful eyes, she had to be careful or else, she would be chained up in the underworld by his All Powerful King of Evil to decide if she would join him in the carnage or die herself. _

"_I don't know why you're planning to go back in time, before Wyatt's birth?" a teenage boy to her left asked, his dark hair flopped in his face, and he blew it out of his hazel eyes, _

"_Bryan, we've been through this, I've got to save my grandfather. He shouldn't have died in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries." Lynx answers, "If I plan it just right, I can do both. Save Sirius Black as well as Wyatt." _

"_What if you can't?" Bryan asks,_

"_Then Chris is going to come and back me up, if I get in way over my head," Lynx answers. _

"_How are you going to get the Book since it's with Him?" Byran asks, "I don't like the idea of you getting hurt in that time," _

_"First, I already gave Chris the spell to summon the book, he just has to get into the attic of the manor," Lynx replies, "And by the time, I'm in the past, the time travel spell I have will be already in the Book." _

_Suddenly a black object floated over to them, and Lynx flung her hands up and froze the probe. "Let's Go!" _

_Bryan places arm over Lynx's shoulders and they shimmer out. _

~~~~end of flashbacks~~~~

In the bathroom, Chris and Lynx sighs.

"I'm going to go lay down, save my strength to fight this," Lynx states,

"Going to confront Bianca." Chris replies, then he orbs out.

Meanwhile Alexis is in her room at her desk working on school assignments. When Lynx walks in.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Alexis asks as she turned her head to look at Lynx.

"Fine," Lynx replies, "I'm just going to lay down," she walks over to her room, and opens the door and goes inside, she slide down to the floor, "Byran, he got to you didn't he?"

Alexis stares at the door, before standing up and leaving her desk, to get some sleep.

The next day, Alexis walked into the conservatory. Leo and Wyatt are there. Leo is looking at the Book of Shadows. Paige orbs in.

"Paige, when I said I needed you, I meant a fully clothed you." Leo states, "Alexis, I was just about to come get you,"

"Oh, please, Leo. What's the big emergency?" Paige asks

"What would you say if I told you whoever attacked Chris and Lynx was called a Phoenix?" Leo asks

"Well, I would say what's a Phoenix and then you'd probably tell me." Paige replies

"They're a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolizing the rise from Salem's ashes." Leo explains,

"Well, does the book say what they want?" Paige asks

Leo shows Paige the book. "Just whatever bounty they're after, which in this case is Chris and Lynx. Which means they're still after them. They won't stop until they succeed."

"Did you call Phoebe and Piper?" Paige questions

"No, Phoebe's at work and Piper came in kind of late so I didn't want to disturb her." Leo replies

"Oh. Did she, um, come home alone?" Alexis asks,

"I don't know." Leo answers

Piper walks in. "Hey. Talking about me?"

"Morning, hi, no." Leo replies, he hands Wyatt to Piper. "Uh, listen, Wyatt's been fed and I'm gonna get some coffee and Alexis and Paige'll fill you in."

Leo leaves the room.

Alexis felt sorry for Leo, having to be able from his family, and the love of his life, she felt the same way about being away from Cedric, she glanced at the ring she never took off, except for when she showered. She wondered how the future would change.

"What's going on?" Piper asks

"Oh, Leo just found out that a coven of assassin witches called the Phoenix are after Chris and Lynx." Alexis answers

"So that's what you guys were talking about?" Piper asks

"Yeah... in the beginning and then I just kind of asked him if you maybe came home with anybody." Paige replies

"I see." Piper states

"Did you? Oh, come on, if a girl can't ask that; what can a girl ask?" Paige asks

"Actually, uh, no." Piper replies

"I'm sorry, maybe he's just not the right guy." Paige states

"No, it's not Greg, it's just me. It's just weird now that I'm a mum, I feel like I'm betraying Wyatt some how." Piper replies

"I think you're just betraying yourself." Paige states

"Yeah, I know, it's just weird. So, uh, coven of assassin witches?" Piper asks

"Yeah." Paige states

"Maybe we should call Phoebe." Piper suggests

"No, I think we can do this by ourselves, I don't think you have to bother her." Paige replies

"Well, what if we need the power of four after we find them?" Piper asks

"Well, you didn't need the power of four to blow up the last one." Paige replies

"No, but..." Piper states

"So we need to try out this whole power of three thing, learn how to be flexible, right? So you stay here, I'm gonna go get the scrying crystal." Paige replies, she leaves the room.

"Hm." Piper replies

"I'm going to check on Lynx," Alexis states,

"okay," Piper replies

Alexis walks off and heads toward her bedroom, entering she goes over to a door with a picture of a cat on it, "Lynx, you awake?" Alexis asks sneaking in, only to find Lynx sleeping, her breathing heavily. Like she was having a nightmare.

Alexis goes to sit by Lynx's side, she gently tucked a hair behind Lynx's ear, she never realized but Lynx looked a lot like Cedric, but only had her own eyes.

Lynx's eyes shot open, and she struggled to sit up,

"Whoa! Easy there." Alexis states.

"I got to get out of here," Lynx states,

"No," Alexis replies, "There's an assassin after you,"

"I know that," Lynx replies, still breathing heavily, "If He wanted me dead, I would have been. He's on orders to bring me and Chris back alive."

"But what's wrong with you?" Alexis asks,

"I'm what's wrong with her," a voice states, Alexis turned around and there was the boy from before.

"Get away from her," Alexis snarled.

Byran rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't kill her, besides We were naive to think we could change anything, to stop him."

"You don't believe that. Or at least you didn't." Lynx states.

"Well, I do now." Bryan replies

"What happened to you, Bryan? How did he turn you?" Lynx asks

"That's not important. What is important is I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers. And if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon. Think of it as an infection, and I'm the only one with the antidote." Bryan replies,

"Here or there, I am dead anyway." Lynx states

"No. He gave Bianca and me his word he wouldn't hurt you or Chris. Please, Dora, don't make this any harder than it has to be." Bryan disagrees

Alexis flung her arm out and sent an energy wave at Byran, who shimmered out.

"He's going to be back, I know him once he has his eyes on something he wants he's never going to stop." Lynx states, "Chris is in danger," Lynx got up and started walking only to stagger into the wall,

Alexis rushed toward Lynx's side, "What do you mean?"

"One time, I saw for myself the power of a Phoenix Assassin, if you use magic to much it kills you that much faster, that's why I'm able to fight this, I'm not using magic," Lynx explained,

A jingle of orbs signals two whitelighters,

"It's Paige and Leo," Lynx states,

Lynx and Alexis who was walking slowly to catch Lynx if she faltered made it to the living room, Phoebe was there, along with Piper.

Paige explained that they went to vanquish the Phoenix Assassins but they reformed themselves.

"Wait, how old is the little girl?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know, four, five?" Piper answers.

Chris orbs in and falls to the floor.

"Chris!" Paige exclaims

"Bianca." Chris mutters before passing out,

Lynx scrambles to Chris, "Chris, damn it, you should have known better to orb," she felt tears string her eyes.

Leo comes over and orbs Chris to the couch, Lynx sat on the arm above Chris' head, her own wound throbbing. But she could ignore it.

Leo unbuttons Chris's shirt to reveal the large wound on his chest.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know." Leo replies,

"It doesn't matter, just heal him." Piper states

Leo starts to heal Chris.

"Why didn't he tell us about that?" Paige

"It's not going to work," Lynx states, "You can't heal him,"

"What? How do you know this?" Piper asks,

Lynx wordlessly unbuttons her shirt and reveals the same exact would.

Leo frowns,

"What's the problem?" Piper asks

"He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus." Leo replies

"A virus named Bianca." Piper states

"You think she did this?" Phoebe asks

"She did," Lynx replies, "And Bryan did this to me,"

"But it doesn't explain why they would come back from the future just to kill you and him." Paige replies

"Well, somebody had to have sent them, they're hired guns." Piper states

"Well, we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did..." Phoebe replies, she senses something. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Leo asks

Phoebe moves closer to Chris. "Oh my god, he loves her."

"Loves who? Bianca?" Paige asks

"Yeah. She broke his heart." Phoebe answers, she looks in Chris's hand and finds a ring. "Engagement ring."

"Obviously an acrimonious split." Paige states

"Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help." Piper states

"Bianca. Bianca." Chris moans

Lynx sighed and went to sit down in the chair that Phoebe just left, she curled up and fell asleep.

A hour later, Lynx still hasn't awoken yet. She slipped into a light coma, Alexis came back and noticed she wasn't waking, she got a cold washcloth for both Lynx and Chris, she handed one to Leo,

While Alexis was gently whipping Lynx's face, something shown up, a jagged scar going from her left eye to her jaw, Alexis looked at the cloth and it had cover-up on it.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in.

"Hang in there, buddy." Leo states

"We found Bianca, she's at her mother's." Piper informed.

"Little Bianca?" Leo questions

"No, the one we want. Here, something for Chris to remember her by. Or not." Piper answers

Piper hands Leo the ring.

"Got the vanquishing potion so after we orb over there, I'm gonna..." Paige replies

A blue light washes over the girls, except Alexis, whose shield sprang up and protected her from the spell.

"You're gonna what?" Leo asks

"I'm gonna move into Richard's house." Paige answers, dazed.

"Are you? Good for you." Piper asks

"That's a great idea. And I think I'm gonna go check out what's going on in Hong Kong." Phoebe declares

"Cool." Paige replies

"Hang on a second, this isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of spell, you have to fight this." Leo states

"How can you fight your heart?" Phoebe asks

"Or your hormones." Piper seconds

"Yeah." Paige agrees

"Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?" Phoebe asks

"I would love to." Paige answers

"Paige, Phoebe, listen to me." Leo states

"Zay jen." Phoebe states

Paige orbs out with Phoebe.

"Hm." Piper breathes, then leaves the room.

"What do I tell them?" Chrismumbles

Future, Manor Attic. Chris and Bianca walk in.

"_Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better." Bianca answers_

"_But what if they find out who I really am?" Chris asks _

"_They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter." Bianca answers_

"_And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?" Chris asks_

"_Not with this spell, that's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future." Bianca answers_

"_Great. No pressure there." Chris states_

"_Chris, you know Lynx and you're the only one who can do this. Lynx and you're the only ones who can save us." Bianca replies_

"_If I make it back." Chris states_

"_Baby, you have to make it back. If you wanna marry me." Bianca pointed out_

_They kiss._

"_You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" Chris asks _

_They walk over to a holograph of the Book of Shadows._

"_You sure you can summon the real book?" Bianca asks_

"_Yeah. Lynx is the better spell writer then I am," Chris replies_

"_Away from him?" Bianca asks _

"_Yeah. But we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us." Chris answers_

"_I won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them." Bianca states_

_Bianca walks over to a wall and starts drawing on it with chalk._

In the living room,

"Hurry, before they find us," Lynx mumbles,

"Paige, Phoebe, get back here right now, that's an order." Leo orders.

Piper walks in all dressed up. "Wyatt's sleeping and the monitor's in the kitchen."

"Piper, but you can't go anywhere. What about Chris?" Leo asks

"And Lynx," Alexis adds

"Wish me luck." Piper replies, she leaves.

Bianca and Bryan shimmers in and Bianca kicks Leo in the head, Bryan backhands Alexis, and flies across the room and hits the wall, to fall unconscious Bianca goes over to Chris. Byran goes over to Lynx, picking her up bridal style.

"Come on, we're going home." Bianca states

Bianca and Bryan shimmers out with the two Halliwells.

Leo wakes up, and goes over to Alexis, and heals her.

"What happened?" Alexis asks,

"We need your sisters," Leo replies.

"I'll get to work on a potion," Alexis states,

Leo was pacing around the attic as Alexis worked on a potion,

"Damn it Leo, I can't do this with you moving around, We'll get them back," Alexis snapped, "I'm just as worried about them as you are,"

"Sorry," Leo apologizes, "I just know something's off about those two,"

Alexis looks up, putting a stopper into the vile, "Look, I know who both of them are, but I can't say anything, and I trust them with my life."

Leo stared at Alexis, "Since when did you find out who they are?"

"Lynx, is closer to me then you think, and Chris, is important to saving the future." Alexis states. "Here's the potion, once I get back to school, I'm going to thank Snape for all this bloody teachings. To Piper!"

Leo and Alexis orbed to the fire house.

"Oh my god!" Piper exclaims, she freezes Greg. "What, are you out of your mind? What are you, a peeping Elder and sister now?" Leo throws a potion at Piper. "What's going on? What am I doing here? Um, what are you doing here?"

"Counteracting a spell that Bianca apparently cast on you." Leo answers

"What kind of spell?" Piper asks

"One that lowers your inhibitions." Leo answers

Piper laughs then looks back at the frozen Greg, who was half naked. "Oh, boy."

"Yeah, yeah." Leo replies

"So did they get Chris and Lynx?" Piper asks

"Yeah, and I'm hoping that if we can break the spell on Phoebe and Paige, we might be able to get Chris and Lynx back." Alexis answers,

"Right, uh-huh, okay, so let's go. Um, you need to turn around because you don't get to see anymore." Piper states, "and it's just creepy to have you watching, Lexi."

Leo and Alexis turned around, while Piper got redressed then orb to Richard's, Alexis wasn't apart of how Paige saved two feuding families, before she was stuck in her bedroom working on schoolwork.

Richard's Bedroom. Paige and Richard are making out under the covers. Piper, Alexis and Leo orb in.

"Hi, how's it going?" Piper asks, surprising the making out couple.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asks

"Moving you back home. Hit her." Piper answers,

Alexis throws a potion at Paige. "No time to explain. Come on, we gotta get Phoebe or we're never gonna get Chris and Lynx." She throws Paige her bra.

Meanwhile at Bianca's apartment.

Bianca and Bryan are removing Chris's and Lynx's powers.

"Just let us finish what we started. You'll feel better soon, I promise. That's it. Easy does it." Bianca explained,She pulls her hand out of Chris's chest. Bryan follows removing his hand from Lynx's chest. "Slow breaths."

"What'd you do to us?" Chris asks

"We just saved your lives." Bianca answers,

"By taking away our powers?" Lynx asks, Byran walks over to a wall and pulls off a picture frame. He then starts drawing on the wall with chalk. "How are you gonna bring us back, anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time."

"He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways." Bianca answers

"I'm touched." Chris and Lynx states

"You should be. He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you both back." Bianca retorts

"Yeah, I see that." Chris states sarcastically

"You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, Lynx, but this really is for the best." Bianca replies

"Oh, really? How's that?" Chris asks

"Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back and all they'll have to bring home is a body." Bianca answers

"Doesn't matter. There's nothing left in the future anymore, anyway." Chris states, he puts the engagement ring on the table.

"He's right," Lynx agrees and takes off her friendship necklace and placed it right by the engagement ring.

~~~Lynx's flashback~~~~

_Bryan finishes drawing on the wall of the Room of Requirement, "It's time."_

"_I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you." Lynx states _

_He takes off his half of the friendship necklace "Here..." He gives her the necklace. "This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here."_

_They hug._

"_Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay? Then get out of here. Because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you." Lynx warns, _

"_Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Bryan replies, _

_Demons started to shimmer in,_

"_Say the spell!" Byran shouted, as he started fighting the demons. _

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." Lynx chanted. The portal opened and Lynx slide into the portal, followed by two demons. _

~~~~~Chris's flashbacks~~~~

_Bianca walk over to the hologram of the Book of Shadows. Chris pulls out a piece of paper. 'Hope this works, Lynx.' _

_"I call upon the ancient power; to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space." Chris chants, The Book of Shadows appears on its stand. "It worked." _

"_The spell, find the spell." Bianca states_

_Chris flips through the book and finds a spell. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." A portal opens where the drawn triquetra is. A demon shimmers in behind Bianca and grabs her. "Bianca!"_

_She fights him off._

"_Go! Go!" Bianca shouts_

_Chris walks into the portal._

~~~~End Flashbacks~~~~

"You really expect us to jump into this thing like before?" Chris asks,

"Not without a fight, no." Bianca answers

"How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other?" Chris asks

"I don't have a choice." Bianca replies

"Bryan, please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for." Lynx states

"I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way. Ready?" Byran asks

Piper, Phoebe, Alexis and Paige orb in.

"Hey, future girl and boy" Piper greets, she throws a potion towards Bianca. Bianca throws a dagger and smashes the bottle in mid-air. Bianca shimmers out. Piper freezes the dagger. Bianca shimmers back in beside Piper, grabs the dagger and holds it against Piper's throat.

"You were saying?" Bianca questions.

"Wow, she is good." Phoebe states

Paige moves towards Piper.

"Uh-uh. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it." Bianca warns

"Yeah, we still have enough potion to vanquish you." Paige states

"Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the power of three will do. Won't you, Paige? You'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the viles down slowly." Bianca replies

"Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise we'll go with you." Chris states

"Yes, I'll go. Just don't harm them," Lynx agrees,

"Chris, Lynx, what are you doing?" Paige asks

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it." Chris reasons

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asks

"You'll see if you live long enough." Bianca answers

Bryan, Lynx, Bianca, and Chris walk towards the wall.

"Piper, freeze them." Paige states.

Piper tries to freeze them but can't. "Uh, okay, I get why they didn't freeze but why didn't he freeze?"

"I don't- Unless he's a..." Paigereplies

"I'm a witch too. That's right. Part witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you, Paige." Chris interrupts

"You lied to us?" Paige asks

"I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me." Chris answers

"Trust you?" Phoebe repeats

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway." Chris replies

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave?" Piper asks

"We don't have a choice. they stripped our powers." Lynx replies

"Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me. Let's go." Chris states

Bianca waves her arm and a portal opens.

Manor in the future. The portal opens and Chris and Bianca walk out of it. Six demons are waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Chris, Lynx." A voice greets

The demons part and a man is standing in the dark. He moves into light.

"Hello, Wyatt." the cousins greet

Meanwhile back in the past, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Alexis, and Leo were in the attic. Phoebe and Paige are looking through the Book of Shadows. Alexis and Piper are sitting in chairs,

"There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere." Phoebe states

"To take us to the future? I don't think so." Paige asks,

"Bianca's a witch, she could do it. How could she do it?" Phoebeasks

"We don't know how." Paige answers

"How did we do it five years ago?" Piper asks

"The Elders made that happen, remember?" Leo answers

"Well, you're an Elder, make it happen." Piper states

"That was a unique situation." Leo responds

"This isn't?" Paige asks

"Hey, I don't like this either, don't you think I want to save them too?" Leo asks

"I don't know if I want to save them or kick their asses." Phoebe replies

"That still doesn't change all the good Chris's done." Leo states, "And Lynx too."

"Hmm, you're certainly singing a different tune. You've come along way, baby." Paige compliments

"Okay, despite all their secrets, I still believe that they came back to protect Wyatt and that is enough for me to want to save them." Leo replies

"The question is, how?" Alexis asks, Leo steps on the squeaky floorboard. "Leo."

"What?" Leo asks

"Fix the floorboard"Alexis quotes Chris,

"Maybe he was trying to tell us something." Paige states

"Who, what?" Leo asks

"Maybe. Maybe that's where Bianca was taking him. To the attic in the future." Piper agrees,

"But that would still be there in the future, wouldn't it?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, unless we fixed it." Paige answers

"Or used it to send them something, something that they needed." Piper suggests

"Like what?" Phoebe asks

"Their powers." Paige answers.

In the future,

Wyatt walks towards Chris and Lynx

"They're no threat to me." Wyatt states,The demons shimmer out. "Et tu, Chris, Lynx? Of all the people to betray me."

"We didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. We went back to save you." Chris replies

"Save me? From what?" Wyatt inquires

"From whatever evil it was that turned you." Chris answers

"That's always been your problem, Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that." Wyatt explains

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?" Lynx asks

"That's it. That's why I keep this museum intact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess." Wyatt answers

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here." Chris states

"You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Bianca and Bryan, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again." Wyatt responds

"I think you know us better than that." Chris states

"I thought you said you two could talk some sense into them." Wyatt states, looking at at the two Phoenixes

"Leave them out of this." Chris and Lynx states

Wyatt raises his arm and Chris and Lynx starts choking.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt asks, he flicks his hand and Chris and Lynx flies across the room.

Present day manor. Paige is writing a spell.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry." Phoebe urges

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Paige replies, she tears off the page and hands it to Phoebe, who rolls it up and hands it to Piper.

"There you go." Piperstates,Leo pulls up the squeaky floorboard and Piper throws in the paper. "Put it back."

Leo puts the floorboard back in place.

Future manor. Chris flies across the room and smashes into a table. Lynx lands on top of him,

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him." Biancastates

"You promised you'd turn them. It's like I turned you both, or at least I thought I had." Wyatt replies

Bianca runs over to Chris, Bryan runs over Lynx.

"Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die." Bianca states

"I didn't either," Byran seconds

"Don't worry, we know what we're doing." Chris replies,Wyatt steps on the squeaky floorboard. "I think."

Chris and Lynx runs towards Wyatt and Wyatt grabs them and throws them across the room.

"Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt asks, he levitates both his brother and his cousin into the air. "I don't need you."

Wyatt creates an energy ball. Bianca and Bryan runs behind Wyatt and reaches into his back. Chris and Lynx drops to the floor.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. We can't hold him for long." Bianca orders

Chris and Lynx races over to the squeaky floorboard and pulls it up. Chris gets out the spell.

"Powers of witches rise, come to me across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all those taken from the attack."both cousins chant, A blue light washes over both of them. Wyatt turns around and kicks Bianca then kicks Byran, They land on a broken table legs. "No!" Chris waves his arm and Wyatt is thrown across the room. Chris rushes to Bianca's side. "Bianca. No, no, no, no."

"Byran!" Lynx cried.

"Haven't we been here before?" Bianca asks, painfully

"Maybe we will be again." Chris answers

"Maybe." Bianca agrees

"No." Chris whispers

Bianca hands her engagement ring back to Chris.

"Dora, my Dora. I never told you, I love you, I always have." Byran confessed painfully

"Me too," Lynx replies,

Byran hands the necklaces back to Lynx."If you two can finish what we started..." Wyatt groans. "Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go."

Chris and Lynx runs over to the Book of Shadows. Wyatt gets up.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within our minds..." Chris and Lynx chant,Wyatt throws an energy ball towards them and they duck. "Send us back to where We'll find, what We wish in place and time."

The portal opens and Chris, Lynx after grabbing the spell, runs into it.

Present Day's attic. Chris and Lynx lands hard on the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Paige asks

"Yeah, I'm fine. Chris answers, he gets up, then helps Lynx up "Nice spell."

"Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago." Phoebe explains,

"Yeah, well, you see, the way time travel works..." Leo starts to explain

"Yeah, I don't wanna know, I already have a little headache. Thanks." Phoebe interrupts

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man." Piper states

"You too, young lady," Alexis agrees.

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but..." Chris apologizes

Lynx ducked her head, and found the floor very interesting to look at, "I'm sorry too."

"No, no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now." Piper states

"We can't. But not because We don't want to, but because there's only so much We can tell you without the future being changed too much." Chris explains,

"Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?" Paigeasks

"Yeah. But that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike." Chris answers

"To save Wyatt." Leo states

"To save Wyatt." Chris and Lynx agree

"What about Bianca and Bryan?" Phoebe asks

"Bianca and Bryan won't be a threat to anyone anymore." Chris answers, Lynx clutched at Chris' arm, trying hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe apologizes

"Me too. So you guys still alright with us hanging around here?" Chrisasks, knowing Lynx wouldn't ask for herself.

"Absolutely. The next time you're in trouble you gotta tell us. Trust works both ways." Leo answers

"Okay." Chris agrees, he leads Lynx out of the room

In the hallway. Chris passes Piper's room. Wyatt is in his playpen. Chris stops and looks at him.

"If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you." Chris promises.

"I'll help," Lynx seconds.

Dinning room, the next morning, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige are there sitting at the table Piper walks in.

"Hey." Phoebe greets

"Hey." Piper greets back

"What's going on?" Phoebe questions

Piper sits down. "Uh, well, I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh. Does that mean I'm in trouble?" Paige asks

"I think it's time we make some changes around here." Piper replies

"What kind of changes?" Phoebe asks

"Like I think you should move to Hong Kong with Jason, and you should move in with Richard." Piper answers, " Lexi, you should go back to school, you're putting to much on yourself lately, I want to you have a good education magical or otherwise."

"I never said I wanted that." Paige argued

"You didn't have to, the spell did that for you. And you too." Piper replies

"Well, we can't leave you alone, we have to stick together." Alexis pointed out

"No, I know, believe me, I know. But you can't keep sacrificing your lives forever and neither can I. Mom did that, Grams did it and even Prue. And look what happened to them. It's not a legacy I want us to inherit." Piper reasons

"What if it doesn't work out, us going our separate ways?" Paige asks

"Well, we'll worry about it then." Piper answers

"You sure about this?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, I am." Piper answers.

"Well I guess, I'll go pack my trunk," Alexis states, as she stood up, she hugged each one of her sisters.


	71. Chapter 71

Harry tapped his foot as he tried to get control of his new active power, which wasn't going well as he or Carmela had hoped. Dinner proved to be more of a strain on his nerves then ever, since a new transfer student arrived and he was willing to twenty galleons that Alexis wasn't going to like who it was.

Suddenly a torrid of flames erupted in the middle of the Great hall, Alexis appeared with trunk and all along with Lynx,

"Hi everyone," Alexis greets,

"Excuse me," Lynx pleads then runs out of the Great Hall, non-stop to the girls' lavatory, where she puked her guts up, she curled up and started trying to calm down, this was the year when everything in the wizarding world was going to hell in a hand basket, and she knew messing with this part of the timeline was just stupid. *_Chris, are you busy?_*

*_No, I'm surprised we can even talk like this when you're in England,_* Chris replies,

*_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, listen we only came to save Wyatt, if I'm here then how the hell am I going to stop myself when I know Dumbledore is dying?_* Lynx asks, fear and guilt lacing her mind's voice.

*_He was dying before, the curse of the ring, at least that is what I heard from Aunt Lexi._* Chris replies, *_there's nothing you or anyone can do. Just don't say anything and you're be fine, I hope_*

*_I'll do what I can,_* Lynx sighed, *_I wish one of the others were here with me, preferably someone that doesn't have red hair_*

The future teen slowly got to her feet, then went to rise her mouth out.

She didn't feel like joining the rest, so she just went up to the dorm,

"Password" Melinda asks,

"Book of Shadows," Alexis' voice sounded from behind Lynx,

Lynx turned "What?"

"I'm pissed off, and since you well know my powers are tied to my emotions, I thought I should get out of the Great Hall," Alexis explains, "Seems like I have to deal with the date from hell, who wants nothing more to win my heart from Cedric,"

"Alexander," Lynx states, "I remember you telling me about him,"

"What did I or will tell you about him?" Alexis asks,

"Nothing good, but I'm living proof that you don't fall for his tricks," Lynx answers, she couldn't remember if Alexander went to the dark side in order to gain Alexis or not.

The two entered the dorm, fires were lit to keep the draft out,

"So why did you run off?" Alexis asks as she and Lynx got out their stuff, which wasn't much just new books, Alexis had found out that she didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts anymore, since she was living it, but had Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms classes, light load this year.

"Want to know who the new Professor is for DADA?" Lynx asks, changing the suject. "Since you don't have the class this year,"

"Sure, why not" Alexis answers

"Snape." Lynx states.

The two looked up as two people entered the common room,

"Harry?" Lynx asks,

"Draco?" Alexis asks,

"Say hello to your new House mates," Draco replies, "I asked the Sorting Hat to place me again, and it placed me in here,"

"I didn't think it could do that," Alexis states,

"Neither did we," Harry replies, "I just sleep in here, since the place is damage proof, I keep freezing the boys' side. So what's been happening at home?"

"Let's see, four blonde bimbos, no offense Draco stole our identities and powers, we had to convince Chris and Lynx, we were the real Charmed Ones, then we had to save Paige from being killed by a ghost, then we were trapped in realities of our desires," Alexis answers

"Desires?" Draco asks, with a grin,

"Not like that, my only desire is to have one form of magic, which sad to say, I chose the Charmed side, I like fighting demons, but anyway we had to save Paige yet again when she sold her soul to help save her boss, then we found out that Wyatt's the next King of Magic, then we became foster parents to a half demon child, then just yesterday we had to save Chris and Lynx from assassin witches from the future,"

"Lexi, stop please." Lynx whispers, her heart still ached about that.

"Yeah, we almost weren't coming back, but thanks to Mr. Weasley and my mum, we're here," Draco explains, "Everyone knows something bad is going on,"

"Great, I have to worry about two things know Voldy and whoever gets to Wyatt." Alexis sighs, "Well I'm off to bed."


	72. Chapter 72

DarkPriestess66: since I want to put the love potion in this, well let's say the class was catching up to what they lost over the summer, to relearn most of the potions, since Alexis wasn't gone they were waiting on her return.

Walking down the dungeon to get to the Potions, which Alexis had passed the last year to reach NEWT level, surprising since Snape had it out for her, but as she found out that Snape wasn't teaching this year, Horace Slughorn was.

"Aurors searching us, this morning, I can't believe it," Lynx complained,

"Well you did have that athame on you," Alexis pointed out, "It's a good thing, They know about the Charmed Ones, and I said it was mine, I needed to scry for a demon that attacked,"

They reached the classroom and took their places with the other students,

"Attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all planning," Slughorn states, "I've prepared some concoctions this morning, any ideas these might be?"

Alexis' shot her hand up,

"Yes..Miss...?" Slughorn asks

"Halliwell, Sir." Alexis replies, and couldn't help but notice the way Slughorn looked at her, like some prize to put on a shelf. She walked forward and looked at each cauldron "That one there is Veritaserum, It's a truth-telling serum, and that would be Polyjuice Potion, it's terribly tricky to make," She should know Hermione and her brewed some back in second year. It takes a month. "And this is Amortentia..the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them." she breathed in "For example, I smell Piper's homemade cookies, the leather bindings on the Book Of Shadows, and strawberries and cream shampoo,"

She shook her head and step away before she revealed anything else.

"Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible but it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession and for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room,"

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." another student states.

"Oh yes," Slughorn states, taking a very small vial down, "What you see before ladies and gentlemen is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis but is more commonly referred to as-"

"Liquid luck." Alexis interrupts,

"Yes, Miss Halliwell, Liquid luck." Slughorn replies, "Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed. At least until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer each of you today, one tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death the recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. I should point out, however, only once did a student to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence."

The students each went to their work stations, Draco had switch tables since last year and was now at the table that Alexis was at, along with Lynx,

Alexis found this potion hard to make since she couldn't cut the sopophorus bean as the directions says too.

"Crush it," Lynx whispers, "Trust me,"

She noticed Harry doing the same thing,

"How did you do that?" Hermione asks

"You crush it. Don't cut it." Harry answers.

"No. The instructions specifically say to cut." Hermione argues.

"No, really." Harry states.

Lynx suppressed a giggle at the potion that blew up in Seamus' face.

Only Harry, Alexis were making the potion correctly, Lynx whispering instructions to Alexis, who had the notice she was using future information. Lynx was purposely messing up. She didn't want it to be known she already knew how to make these potions.

Slughorn checked the two cauldrons, "Merlin's beard! There perfect. So perfect I daresay one drop would kill us all."

the two stood in front of the others, as Professor Slughorn presented them with the vial of Liquid Luck, "So here we are, then, as promised. One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations. Use it well."

After class a few days later. Alexis and Harry were summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office. Where he held Tom Riddle's dairy in his good hand. He put it and a ring back into the drawer when Harry's knocking on the door distracted him.

"Harry, Alexis, you got my message. Come in." Dumbledore greeted "How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir." Harry answers

"Same, sir." Alexis agrees.

"Enjoying your classes?" Dumbledore asks "I know Professor Slughorn is most impressed with you both,"

"I think he overestimates my abilities, sir." Harry replies,

while Alexis just ducked her head and flushed with praise.

"Do you?" Dumbledore asks

"Definitely," Harry answers.

"What about your activities outside the classroom?" Dumbledore asks

Alexis looked up then, did he know she was sneaking out for demon hunts? Since Lynx wasn't letting up on her mission of saving Wyatt even if they were still in school.

"Sir?" Harry asked

"Well, I noticed you spend a great deal of time with Miss Granger." Dumbledore explained. "I can't help wondering if..."

"Oh no, no, I mean, she's brilliant and we're friends, but, no." Harry replies

"Forgive me. I was merely being curious." Dumbledore apologizes "What about you, Alexis?"

"I'm happily involved with Cedric still, sir." Alexis answers.

"But enough chitchat," Dumbledore states. "You must be wondering why I summoned you both here tonight" he lead them over to a showcase of vials, "The answer lies here. What you are looking at are memories. In this case, pertaining to one individual, Voldemort...or as he was known then, Tom Riddle." he reached in and grab one, "This vial contains the most particular memory of the day I first met him."

Harry and Alexis glanced at each other, since they found the prophecies about them, they had the suspicion that they were the ones who would defeat Voldemort, or at least that what it sounded like to them.

"I'd like you both to see it, if you would." Dumbledore requested.

Harry step forward and took the memory and they went over to the pensive, gently resting their heads into the pensive a scene unfolded,

~~~~Memory~~~~

_A younger Dumbledore walked down the street toward an orphanage. _

"_I admit some confusion receiving your letter, Mr. Dumbledore. In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor. There have been incidents with the other children. Nasty things." a woman explains leading Dumbledore to a room before knocking on the door, "Tom, you have a visitor." _

"_How do you do, Tom?" Dumbledore asks _

"_Don't." a child Tom Riddle replies, _

_A second later, Dumbledore was sitting on the bed. _

"_You're the doctor, aren't you?" Tom Riddle asks_

"_No. I am a professor." Dumbledore answers. _

"_I don't believe you," Tom responds "She wants me looked at. They think I'm different." _

"_Well, perhaps they're right." Dumbledore agreed_

"_I'm not mad." Tom states. _

"_Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. School of magic." Dumbledore explains, "You can do things, can't you, Tom? Things other children can't."_

"_I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt...if I want. Who are you?" Tom replies. _

"_Well, I'm like you, Tom." Dumbledore answers. "I'm different." _

"_Prove it." Tom challenges _

_The closet behind Dumbledore erupts into flames. _

"_I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom." Dumbledore states_

_The door opens and reveals a box that was moving. Tom removed the box and the door swung shut and the fire went out. Tom lay items on the bed that clearly didn't belong to him._

"_Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts, you'll be taught not only to use magic, but how to control it. You understand me?" Dumbledore asks _

_Tom didn't answer, so Dumbledore got up and was about to leave. _

"_I can speak to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?" Tom asks_

the memory ended as Alexis and Harry pulled their faces from the pensive.

Alexis was feeling shaken with dread,

"Did you know, sir? Then?" Harry asks

"Did I know I'd just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time? No." Dumbledore answers. "If I had, I...Over time, while here at Hogwarts Tome Riddle grew close to one particular teacher. Can you guess who that teacher might be?"

"You didn't bring Professor Slughorn back to simply to teach Potions, did you?" Harry asks

"No, I did not." Dumbledore replies "You see, Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire very dearly. And he will not give it up easily."

"You said Professor Slughorn would try to collect me." Harry states.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at this,

"I did," Dumbledore agrees.

"Do you want me to let him?" Harry asks

"Yes. You too Alexis." Dumbledore answers.

"No pressure." Alexis muttered

after that they were dismissed and went straight to bed.


	73. Chapter 73

Later that night, a figure walked toward a cage of two birds passing it, he stop at a wall that bore a tapestry of unicorn in a corral, a door opened the figure walked in, to be surrounded by junk, that was lost over the years. He walked along the rows until he found what he was looking for, a cabinet covered by a sheet, uncovering it.

He stared at it for awhile.

The Quidditch try-outs were held on a cloudy day, Hermione, Lynx and Alexis, Luna and a few others were watching the try-outs from the stands,

Harry came flying over the stands on his Firebolt, to land beside Ginny. The rest of Gryffindor House was chatting amongst themselves not paying any attention only Ron was, he was pale and nervous.

"Alright...um...This morning, I'm gonna be putting you all through a few drills just to assess your strengths." Harry explains, but no one was listening. "Quiet! Please!"

"Shut it!" Ginny shouted.

The crowd stops talking and faces forward.

Harry glanced back at Ginny, "Thanks. All right. Um...Just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear?"

No one said anything.

"Good." Harry states.

Up in the stands, Alexis whispers to Hermione. "McLaggen's looking at you,"

Hermione rolls her eyes.

"He's good," lynx states, watching the practice

"Don't even go there, Lynx," Alexis warns,

"Come on, if Chris can have fun why can't I?" Lynx asks,

"How old is he in your future?" Alexis asks,

"Point taken," Lynx replies, and sighs.

"Come on, Ron!" cheers Alexis, then winces as Ron fell off his broom but manages to hang on.

McLaggen was up again,

"Confundus." Hermione whispered under her breathe.

McLaggen is now looking confused, and kept missing the Quaffle.

Ron was doing much better now that McCormick was confused.

"isn't he brilliant?" Lavender Brown whispers.

Later that night, everyone was in Gryffindor common room, in front of the fire.

"I have to admit, I thought I was gonna miss that last one." Ron states.

"Lucky you have a thick head," Alexis

"I hope Cormac's not taking it too hard." Ron states, "He's got a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac."

"He's vile." Hermione replies,

Lynx was looking through the Book and gasped. "This isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Alexis asks,

"Nothing, I need to talk to Chris," Lynx replies, before standing up, "I'll see ya later, Chris! Get your ass over to the Warren Dorm!"

Lynx ran out of the room, clutching the Book.

"Should you trust her with the Book?" Hermione asks, "She doesn't even tell you anything about the future, all you know is someone is after your nephew."

"I trust her more then my own life," Alexis answers. '_I have too since she comes from me,_'

Ron notices Lavender waving at him.

"Have you ever heard of this spell? Sectumempra?" Harry asks showing the Potions Book to Hermione and Alexis

"No, I haven't." Hermione answers.

"And if you had a shred of self-respect you'd hand that book in." Alexis seconds.

"Not bloody likely. He's top of the class aside from you Lexi." Ron disagrees. "He's even better then you, Hermione, Slughorn thinks he's a genius."

Hermione glares at Ron.

"What?" Ron asks

"I like to know whose that book was. Let's have a look." Hermione states putting down a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"No." Harry states getting up and backing away from Hermione.

"Why not?" Alexis asks "I want to know too."

"The binding is fragile." Harry answers.

The two girls advance on Harry,

"The Binding is fragile?" Hermione repeats.

"Yeah," Harry replies.

Ginny snatches the book away from Harry, and opens it "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?"

"Who?" Alexis and Hermione asks

"That's what it says right here: 'This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince." Ginny answers.

A month had passed and the first snow came early.

"For weeks you carry around that book, practically sleep with it yet you have no desire to find out who he is?" Alexis asks

"I didn't say I wasn't curious, and I don't sleep with it." Harry replies.

"Well, it's true." Ron agrees. "I like a nice chat before I got to bed. But all you do is read that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione and Alexis."

"Well, I was curious, so I went to-" Hermione states

"The library." Ron and Harry interrupts.

"And" Alexis asks,

"And nothing. I couldn't find a reference anywhere to a Half-Blood Prince." Hermione answers

"There we go. That settles it, then." Harry replies

"Fillius!" Slughorn greets.

The four look over to see Slughorn and Flitwick

"I was hoping to find you in the Three Broomsticks!" Slughorn exclaims cheerfully

"No, emergency choir practice, I'm afraid, Horace." Flitwick apologized

"Does anyone fancy a Butterbeer?" Harry asks

Before anyone could answer a swirl of orbs appeared in from of them,

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Alexis asks

"We need your help, Piper's lost her head," Chris answers, "I already got Lynx there."

"Excuse me?" Alexis asks

"From her body," Chris replies

DarkPriestess66: I want to do Legend of Sleepy Halliwell so that's the next chapter. Lol.


	74. Chapter 74

Alexis blinked, "Sorry about I think I have Charmed duties to attend to, let's get a move on Chris!"

"Right," Chris replies before taking Alexis' hand and orbing off.

"Who was that?" Hermione asks

"Chris, the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter." Harry answers.

When Chris reappeared with Alexis, they were in the manor.

"Okay, so how did Piper get decapitated?" Alexis asks

"The Headless Horseman," Piper's voice answers,

Alexis walks around the corner where Leo and Paige are in the conservatory, then looks up at the cabinet and gasps, there was Piper's head and nothing else. "And I thought sixth year was going to be okay,"

"You doing okay up there, honey?" Paige asks

"Actually, I feel a little woozy." Piper answers, "Sorry we had to call you away from school,"

"It's fine, just the first Hogsmeade weekend." Alexis answers, "We might need the power of four to get you back on your shoulders."

"Well, maybe it's because we have you up to high. Are you sure you don't want me to move you down lower?" Leo asks

"No, I don't Wyatt to see me like this, he will freak out." Piper answers

"Well, you know, on the plus side, this is a great way for Wyatt to get out and socialize." Paige states

"If I had legs I would kick you." Piper replies, she looks at a spiky plant sitting beside her head. "Could you move this for me, please?" Leo points to it. "Yeah."

Leo takes the plant off of the cabinet.

"You know, maybe I should just go upstairs and check the book and see if there's a spell that can fix us." Paige suggests

"Or we can find the little child that conjured the horseman and vanquish it." Piper replies

"You think that would reverse the spell?" Alexis asks, knowing it had to be some type of spell.

"I'm hoping." Piper answers.

"Yeah, I keep getting this weird feeling that it's one of the students in my class." Paige states

"Why?" Leo asks

"What class?" Alexis asks, "I haven't been here what's going on?"

"Because who better to turn than one of the most powerful kids there." Paige answers, "And I'm a subsitute in magic school."

Alexis nods, she knew there were other magical schools but she didn't think there could be one that would call to the Charmed Ones for help.

"What do you suggest?" Leo asks

"I think we should bring them here." Paige replies

"What?" Piper asks

"Yeah, if we get them away from the school, they can't conjure the horseman. That way we keep them here long enough to figure out who it is." Paige explains

"I say it's not a bad idea since you're targets now." Leo agrees

"Uh-oh. Phoebe." Piper gasps

"I'll go get her." Leo replies

"No. I do not want Wyatt to have two headless parents. Send Chris and Lynx." Piper states

"And what am I suppose to do, wait here for the horseman to come and chop my head off?" Alexis asks

"No, go help Paige." Piper replies.

Alexis nods, an then leaves.

In Wyatt's room, Lynx, Chris, and a robed man are there. The robed man is standing over Wyatt's crib with a bright light pouring out of his hands. Alexis and Leo walk into the room. The robed man shimmers out.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo asks

"Wait, I can explain." Chris answers

Leo rushes over to Wyatt."Are you okay, buddy?"

"What was he doing?" Alexis questions

"Nothing. I mean, nothing bad, I swear." Lynx answers

"Nothing bad? He's a demon." Alexis repeats

"But he wasn't hurting him, I promise. Wyatt's shield wasn't even up." Lynx explains,

"I trusted you, I vouched for you." Leo growled at Chirs.

"Look, just let me explain." Chris states

"Get out of here." Leo orders

"Alexis, please." Chris begged.

"Now!" Leo shouted

"You too, Lynx." Alexis states.

Chris and Lynx orbs out.

"Is he okay?" Alexis asks

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm gonna take him up there where it's safe. Do you mind..." Leo replies

"Getting Phoebe? No, not at all. I just hope there's all of her to get." Alexis interrupts

Leo picks up Wyatt. Alexis flames out and winds up in Magic School, where she searches for Phoebe, she then used the sensing bond with her sister to flame herself to a cave. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you, Pheebs." Alexis sees the cut on Phoebe's shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened? The horseman?"

"No, uh, my inner demons, apparently." Phoebe answers

"Well, it's good to see at least you have your head, unlike Piper." Alexis comments

"What?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, the horseman got her. But, you know, she's doing pretty good considering the circumstances. A little grumpier than normal, but hey. Anyway, you really should get out of here before, you know, you get chopped." Alexis answers

"I think I should stay here." Phoebe states

"Why?" Alexis asks

"Because Gideon put me on this path for a reason. And I believe that there are answers here. I'll be okay, and you know where to find me if you need me." Phoebe answers

Alexis didn't know why that name sounded familiar to her, but she decided to worry about that later. "Okay, but remember that she's a suspect too." she flames out.

In the Conservatory. Piper's head is still sitting on the cabinet. She hears a door open and voices. Alexis is sitting at the table, after flaming back to the manor.

"What's that? Who is that?" Piper asks

Paige and her class walk out of the magic school door."Don't worry, it's just me and some of the more unusual suspects."

"Wait, you think one of us is responsible?" one student asks

"What, you didn't know she thought that? What kind of telepath are you, anyway?" another one asks, he pushes him.

Alexis knew him to be the bully of the class,

"Stop picking on me." Zac whined

"Yeah? Or what?" Slick asks

"Alright, guys, knock it off. You're in my house." Paige orders

"The Halliwell manor. I don't believe it. It's just like in the text." A boy states in awe

"It looks like my Grandma's house." Quentin states

"Alright, alright, move it along, people. Let's go, other room." Paige orders, shecloses the door to the magic school. Everyone walks into the conservatory. "Alright, is everybody here?"

"Yes, ma'am." one student replies,

"Kiss ass." Quentincoughs

Everyone laughs.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Piper snaps

"Whoa, it's Piper Halliwell." the boy from before states again in awe. He looked over at the table and saw Alexis sitting there blinking owlishly at them, "And Alexis Halliwell,"

"Yeah, but only part of her. And not the good part either." Slick replies, then his eyes travel over to Alexis, who is now standing up and walking over to Paige, "Now that's what I'm talking about,"

"Slick." Paige warns

"Can it." Piper and Alexis finishes

"Okay, here's the deal, people. We know that one of you is behind this. So nobody is going to leave here until we figure out who it is." Paige explains,the class all moan. "So far nobody has gotten killed."

"Not yet, anyway." Piper states

"So far this has just been a really stupid prank. So please, let's not let it go any further than that." Paige finishes,

"Is Gideon gonna shut down the school?" Zac asks

"Not unless he's forced to." Paige answers.

"Why don't you start with the conjurer?" Quentin asks

"Me? What about you, Quinton? You're the Sleepy Hollow buff." the conjurer asks

"Yeah, but Slick's the shapeshifter." Zac retorts

"Hey, screw you, Zachary." Slick states

"Wait, you guys, just stop it." Paige orders

"Seriously, why don't you just admit that you did it." Slick states

Alexis looks around and sees Chris and Lynx nearby. Chris montions for her to come.

"I'll be right back," Alexis whispers to Piper and Paige

Alexis go into the kitchen with Chirs and Lynx,

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asks

"I need your help." Chris answers

"My help? That's rich with what you pulled. Listen, I have enough juvenile delinquents to take care of. Thanks." Alexis asks, She turns to leave but Chris stops her.

"Hey, please, just hear me out. I'm running out of time." Chris replies

Alexis raises an eyebrow at that, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that. Don't you see that's the only reason why we went to the demon. He can scan for evil. And maybe figure out who's gonna turn Wyatt since we haven't been able to." Chris explains

"Okay, you're not making any sense." Alexis states

"Lexi, listen to me. I need you to trust me. And I need you to get Piper and Leo to trust me too, before it's too late." Chris replies

"If you can't trust him, then please trust me, mom." Lynx states.

They hear the kids scream in the other room.

"The headless horseman!" A voice exclaims

Piper shouts, "Alexis!"

Alexis, Lynx and Chris run into the conservatory.

"What happened?" Alexis asks, the headless horseman runs around the room swinging his sword. The conservatory doors open and he gallops outside. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so." one of the boys answers

"Head count. No jokes, just do it." Piper orders, then glances at Chris "What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to help." Chris answers

"They're all here." Paige states

Gideon walks out of the magic school door. "I heard the alarm. What's this doing open?"

"One of the students must have opened it without my seeing." Paige answers

"And the horseman?" Gideon asks, his eyes lit on Alexis, like he knew something more about her then she did.

"Gone. Out those doors." Chris answers

"You have to stop him." Gideon states

"Okay, well, we have to figure out..." Paige replies

"No, you don't understand. People in the outside aren't protected like we are at school. They'll die." Gideon interrupts

"Then we need Phoebe." Paige replies

"We'll go get her," Lynx voluteered looking at Chris.

Chris and Lynx runs into the magic school.

"But you can't wait for her. You have to go after the horseman now." Gideon states

"By myself? No. I can't vanquish him." Paige asks

"You don't have to. All you have to do is lead him back to the school, so that at least nobody will be killed. Don't make your concerns about Richard, make you question yourself. You can do this, I'll help you." Gideon answers, "You should come too, Alexis."

"I should but I think Piper's going to need someone with hands to keep this crowd together." Alexis replies, she didn't trust the way Gideon looked at her,

Gideon takes Paige's hand and they orb out. Slick starts to walk away.

"Ah-ah-ah. Where are you going?" Piper asks, he looks at her. "Don't give me that look. I still got a mouth, I can turn you into a toad."

Slick didn't believe her, so he was now a toad when Gideon and Paige returned.

"Piper, are you okay?" Paige asks

"Hunky-dory." Piper answers

Paige looks atGideon "You, come with me."

"Anybody else wanna try me?" Piper asks

Alexis waved her hand and the toad turns back into Slick. She turns and walks for the bathroom,

"Next time I give you warts." Piper warns, the room freezes. "Hey, who did that? Where did you come from?" An arm reaches for Piper's head and grabs her by the hair. "Hey, hey, ow. Paige, Alexis!"

By the time Paige, Alexis, Leo and Gideon run in, Piper's head is gone.

"Piper? Oh my god. Piper!" Paige exclaims

"The door's still closed." Gideon states

"The kids are frozen." Leo states

"Piper must have done it." Gideon replies

"Without hands? I don't think so." Alexis asks

"Someone from the outside?" Leo questions

"That's impossible, we got here too fast. It has to be one of them." Paige answers

"The students? No, they don't possess that kind of power. Besides, they're frozen." Gideon explains

"Then one of them's faking it." Paige replies,

They look closely at the kids.

~~~~~With Phoebe in the cave~~~~

Phoebe and the Shaman are there. Phoebe falls to the ground.

"Ow. Okay, you know what? Enough already." Phoebe states

"Every journey requires a sacrifice." Shaman replies

"My whole life is about sacrifice. If that's all my future holds, then I don't wanna see it." Phoebe states

"You're fighting it. Don't. Don't use your powers to get through. They're not working very well, anyway. Just let it come to you. Want it more than anything." Shaman replies,

Phoebe drinks from the cup and has a vision. In the vision she walks down the stairs of the manor. She sees a screen of light in the room. A demon throws a fireball and it flies straight through her. The demon dives for Phoebe but lands right through her. She walks towards the screen of light. Two more demons try to attack her, but she ignores them and they pass right through her. She steps into the screen of light and ends up in the conservatory. Two boys are there. One is playing with a Game Boy and a set of twins one a girl and the other a boy, who looked to be about three or four years old. Piper walks in with an older looking Alexis,

"Wyatt, let your little brother play with the game too, please." Piper requests

"Little brother?" Phoebe asks

"Nyphadora, stop trying to pull your brother's hair." Alexis states,

Paige walks in wearing a long black robe. "Hey, Piper, Lexi, can you take Phoebe to the doctor instead? I have so many papers to grade. Thank you." She leaves the room.

"The doctor?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, we need to make sure our little niece is doing okay." Piper answers

Phoebe looks down to see she is pregnant.

"Aunt Phoebe? We need your help." Little Boy states, holding the four year old girl's hand.

The vision ends.

Chris and Lynx are there looking at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, can you hear me? We need your help. Are you okay?" Chris asks

"Uh, I don't know. Am I?" Phoebe asks

"You tell me. What'd you see?" Shaman asks

"Uh, I saw children, and my child. And a life without demons. Is that even possible?" Phoebe asks

"With your powers you know by now what is truth and what is not. Embrace those powers again, embrace your path and it will lead you there." Shaman replies

"You don't know how much you've given me." Phoebe states

"You should go. So you can use your powers to help save our school." Shaman replies

Phoebe looks back at Chirs and Lynx

In the manor. Phoebe, Lynx and Chris walk out of the magic school door.

"Oh, Phoebe, I'm so glad to see you, I was worried." Paige states

"What's the matter? Didn't you trust me?" Chris asks

"Separate subject." Leo replies

"How's Piper?" Phoebe asks

"You're not gonna like it." Paige replies

"She's been kidnapped." Leo explains

"What?" Phoebe, Chris, Lynx asks

"That's the bad news. The good news is that she's here, somewhere." Paige replies

"Well, if one of the students took her, I can't sense which one it is." Gideon states

"Maybe I can. Thanks to your wolf." Phoebe suggests, she walks over to the frozen kids. "I can sense pain, and anger, a lot of anger, wants revenge. Do any of them hate the high school?"

"Honey, they're teenagers, they all hate the school." Paige answers, she points to one of the students, "But he's a conjurer."

"No, it's not him." Phoebe replies, she turns to Zac. "But who's this guy?"

"A telepath." Paige answers

"Yeah, he's telepathing a whole lot of rage right now." Phoebe replies

Zac moves. "Well, look who just solved the case."

"Zachary?" Gideon asks

"Surprise." Zac replies, he disappears

"What happened? Where'd he go?" Chris asks

"That wasn't Zachary, that was an astral projection." Leo answers

"He doesn't have that power." Gideon replies

"No, but a teacher here does. And Herman's a conjurer and Piper can freeze." Paige states

"He's using his telepathy to tap into other people's powers." Lynx states matter of factly

"Where's the real Zachary?" Leo asks

"He's at school with Piper." Paige answers

"But why? What does he want with her?" Chris asks

"He's at school with Piper." Paige answers.

"But why? What does he want with her?" Chris asks

"You know what? I have no idea." Phoebe replies

"He's a smart kid. I just hope he's not luring us here." Paige states

The headless horseman appears and chops off Phoebe, Alexis and Paige's heads. He disappears.

"Mm-hm." Piper breathes,

Zac walks in. "You made me do this, you know. I didn't have a choice."

"So, now what are you guys gonna do?" Piper asks

Alexis, Piper, Phoebe and Paige's heads are now sitting on a table.

"So who's bright idea was this anyway?" Piper asks

"We were trying to save you." Phoebe answers

"Yeah, good job on that one." Piper states

"And who went and got her head stolen?" Phoebe asks

"While you were off contemplating your naval, while you still had one." Piper answers

"Guys, we're not getting anywhere arguing." Paige reasons

"Actually, we're not getting anywhere because we don't have any bodies." Piper replies

"Okay, look, we said we were sorry." Alexis states

"Can we try looking on the bright side? I mean, you know, we're still alive." Paige states

"Yeah, only because Zachary can't kill us in here." Piper replies

"I don't think he would if he could, I mean, he practically apologized to us." Alexis reasons,

"I think she's right, actually, I didn't sense any anger from him, just a lot of sorrow." Phoebe agrees

"So what, he did this to us just to get us out of the way? To do what?" Piper asks

"To get revenge on the school." Phoebe answers

"And Gideon." Paige seconds

Leo and Gideon are there in the Manor. The kids are still frozen.

"How could I not have seen this? How could I not have sensed his pain? After all these years with him." Gideon states pacing around the room.

"It's not your fault, Gideon. Even you can't see everything." Leo replies

"I should have seen this. I should have focused more on the boy, then on his magic." Gideon states

_Paige_ walks in through the magic school door."We have to get the kids out of here now."

"Why? What's the matter?" Leo questions

"It's Zachary. He's lost it." _Paige_ replies

"Orb them out up there. I'll try talking to him." Gideon states, then turnsto Leo "Just go." Leo orbs out with the kids. "You should leave too."

"Why?" _Paige_ asks, she shape shifts into Zac. "After all, I came here for you." He waves his arm and Gideon flies across the room.

In the Great Hall.

"You think the spell's gonna work?" Paige asks

"Well, now that we know who conjured the horseman, it should." Piper answers

"We won't until we summon him. So let's just put our heads together and... You know what I mean, right?" Phoebe asks, they close their eyes and the headless horseman appears. "Okay, now, now, now."

"_Power of four unite, to end this grisly fright, reverse the roles and make us whole._" Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Alexis chant

The headless horseman explodes and disappears. Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige get their bodies back.

"Oh, thank god, it worked." Phoebe states as she pats her body.

"You want me to get you a room?" Paige asks

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." Piper states, the four scramble to their feet, hoping they weren't too late in stopping Zac.

Gideon is lying on the Living room floor with a dagger levitating in front of his neck. Zac is standing in front of him with his arm outstretched.

"Why take it out on others, Zachary? Why not just come after me?" Gideon asks

"Because I want you to suffer, Gideon. Like you made me suffer ever since I got here. I want you to see your precious school destroyed. Bit by bit." Zac answers

"But that doesn't give you the right to kill an innocent." Gideon reasons

"You scolding me now? You gonna give me a demerit? That wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted the sisters out of the way. The horseman's only supposed to hurt evil." Zac states

"Evil? You think teachers are evil?" Gideon questions

"They are when they keep me here against my wishes. They take me away from my family, my home, without even thinking about what I want." Zac answers

"Why didn't you come to me?" Gideon asks

"I did, damn it! Every time I snuck out, every time I got in trouble. But you didn't care, you wouldn't listen." Zac answers

"We're listening." Alexis states, as she, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in. "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you."

"We're here to help." Phoebe agrees

"How'd you get out?" Gideon asks

"Magic." Piper answers

"See, sometimes it takes us away from our lives as well, a lot more than we'd like it to." Alexis states,

"But it's who we are whether we like it or not. We can't change that and neither can you." Piper seconds,

"You have to accept it." Phoebe states

"You have to realize this is not worth throwing your life away for. Just let it go. That's it. Easy." Paige states

The dagger falls to the floor. Piper and Phoebe kneel beside Gideon.

"You okay?" Phoebe asks

"Yes. I just guess I've been more invisible than I realized over the years." Gideon answers

Later that night, Alexis, who was going to leave after this, had to wait for Lynx to come back with Chris. Piper, Phoebe were at the bar listening to the band playing. Paige walks up to them.

"Hey, guys. Wasn't Ziggy Marley supposed to play here before?" Paige asks

"Yeah, he had to reschedule." Piper asnwers, "So how's Zachary?" 

"He's good. He's at home with his family now, but I wouldn't be surprised to see him back at Magic School someday. I think he, I think he heard us about accepting himself." Paige answers

"So then you're not gonna bind his powers?" Piper asks

"No, he didn't want me to. But he gave me a good idea about maybe doing it for somebody else." Paige replies

"Richard?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah. You know, if he can't handle it, why should he have to? Maybe I can finally help him accept that." Paige answers

"You're gonna make a really good teacher one day, Paige." Phoebe compliments

"Teacher?" Paige asks

"Yes, in Magic School. I saw it with my very own... vision." Phoebe anwsers

"Yeah, I don't think she's gonna be teaching Wyatt any time soon. Suddenly I'm more concerned about separating him from his family, than raising him as an only child." Piper states

"Actually, there might be a day that you don't have to be concerned about that." Phoebe replies, "And you will make a great mother someday, Alexis."

"I know," Alexis agrees, making the two words have a double meaning.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks

Phoebe sees Chris and Lynx across the room.

"I'm just saying." Phoebe answers,

"What are you just saying?" Piper asks,Phoebe walks away. "Excuse me!"

Chris and Lynx walks into the back room..Phoebe walks in after them.

"Hey." Phoebe greets

"Hey. So did you come here to kick me out?" Chris asks

"Uh, no, actually, I came here to ask you both a question." Phoebe answers

"What?" Chris asks

"I need you to be honest with me. No games, no running away, just the truth." Phoebe replies

"Okay." Chris and Lynx agree

"Are you Wyatt's little brother?" Phoebe asks, then she looks at Lynx, "Are you Alexis' daughter?"

"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." Chris answers.

"Only if the next two years works out the way they should," Lynx answers. "and before you ask, Yes, I did have a brother."

DarkPriestess66: Reviews would be nice. Please and thank you.


	75. Chapter 75

Alexis and Lynx made it back to Hogwarts, just in time for the last day of the first Hogsmeade visits, Alexis often found Lynx staring at a corner of the room, with a melancholy expression on her face.

The Golden Quartet, were walking back to the castle when they witnessed something.

"Katie, you don't know what it could be," A Gyffindor Leanne states, suddenly Leanne screams

Lynx steps forward and her eyes narrow at the package on the ground.

"I warn her not to touch it, I warn her." Leanne states

Some force dragged Katie up in the air and was shaking her like a rag doll. When she was dropped back on the ground.

"Don't get any closer, get back all of you," Hagrid orders coming up, he walked up to Katie, and picked her up.

Lynx pointed one finger at the necklace, and muttered a charm, putting it back into the package it came from, "Don't touch it, except for the wrappings,"

Lynx used the same charm to move the case back into the wrappings, and picked it up.

~~~~McGonagall's classroom,~~~~~~~~

The students stood before Professor McGonagall's desk, the necklace was on the desk in it's case.

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" McGonagall asks

"It's like I said, She left to go to the restroom, and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it," Leanne explains,

Did she say to whom?" McGonagall questions

"To Professor Dumbledore." Leanne answers

"Very well. Thank you Leanne, you may go." McGonagall states, she turned and faced the others, "Why is it when something happens, it's always you five?"

"Believe me, professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron replies,

"It's in my blood," Alexis replies, "I'm a magnet for trouble."

"Oh Severus," McGonagall called as Professor Snape was walked passing her classroom.

Snape used his wand to levitate the necklace, and examined it

"What do you think?" McGonagall asks

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive," Snape replies,

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Alexis asks

"I know Katie, Off the pitch. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Harry adds. "If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly,"

"Yes, she was cursed." McGonagall answers,

"It was Alexander," Alexis states, She just had a feeling that her once Yule Ball Date turned his coat and joined the Death Eaters.

"That is a very serious accusation, Halliwell." McGonagall states.

"Indeed," Snape agrees. "Your evidence?"

"I just know," Alexis replies,

"You just...know." Snape repeats. "You astonish with your gifts, Halliwell. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to a Charmed One."

Alexis glared at Snape.

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you." McGonagall states.

Later that night, Alexis lay in her bed looking at the Map, watching as the name label Dimitrov paced back and forth.

"Why are you spying on him?" Lynx asks as she also lay awake

"Why aren't you asleep?" Alexis asks

"I was having a telepathic conversation with Chris," Lynx answers, rolling over to her side to look at her future mother,

Alexis shook her head and willed the candles to burn out, "I'm going to sleep now,"

About a week later, Alexis got an owl from Slughorn inviting her to a dinner party,

"So tell me, Cormac, do you see anything of you Uncle Tiberius these days?" Slughorn asks as his guests were eating dessert,

"Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over the holidays." Cormac answers,

"Well, Be sure to give them both my best. What about your sisters, Halliwell?"

"My sisters are fine, Professor," Alexis answers, "So far, I haven't been needed to be pulled out of school for Power of Four vanquishings, but that could change at any moment."

"What about you, Miss Granger? What does your family do in the Muggle World?" Slughorn asks

"My parents are dentists," Hermione answers,

everyone was silent.

"They tend to people's teeth," Hermione explained.

"Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?" Slughorn asks

"No. Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once." Hermione answers. "He needed 10 stitches."

The door opens, and in slips Ginny and Lynx.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Halliwell. Come in, come in." Slughorn states,

"Look at her eyes, They're been fighting again, her and Dean," Hermione whispers,

"Sorry. I'm not usually late," Ginny apologized

"Neither am I," Lynx seconds, she and Ginny took a seat.

*_Halliwell?_* Alexis asks looking straight at Lynx

*_Only thing I can think of, people have been asking me why I'm living with you, I keep telling the,, I'm your cousin from Grandpa Alan's side._* Lynx replies

"No matter. You're just in time for dessert, that is, if Belby's left you any." Slughorn replies,

Alexis looked over at Harry as he stood up.

"What?" Harry asks

"Nothing," Alexis replies,

after everyone was finished they left with Slughorn waving them off. He turn around only to find Alexis and Harry still standing there.

"Potter. Halliwell." Slughorn states

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry apologized

"We were just admiring your hourglass," Alexis explains. She quickly glanced at the snake themed hourglass.

"Oh yes," Slughorn replies "A most intriguing object. The sand runs in accordance with the quality of the conversation. If it is stimulating, the sand runs slowly. If it is not..."

"I think We'll be going." Harry states.

"Nonsense. You have nothing to fear, dear boy." Slughorn replies, "As to some of your classmates well, let's just say they're unlikely to make the shelf."

"The shelf, sir?" Alexis asks

"Anyone who aspires to be anyone hopes to end up here." Slughorn explained, he lead them over to an wall of pictures. "But then again, you already are someone aren't you Harry, Alexis?"

Alexis nods at Harry.

"Did Voldemort ever make the shelf, sir?" Harry asks "You knew him, didn't you, sir. Tom Riddle? you were his teacher."

"Mr. Riddle had a number of teachers whilst here at Hogwarts." Slughorn answers

"What was he like?" Harry asks

Slughorn didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, sir. Forgive me." Harry apologized "He killed my parents."

"And my mother." Alexis seconds. "Evangeline"

"Of course. It's only natural you should want to know more." Slughorn replies "But I'm afraid I must disappoint you both, When I first met Mr. Riddle, he was a quiet albeit brilliant, boy committed to becoming at first-rate wizard. Not unlike others I've known. Not unlike yourselves, in fact. If the monster existed it was buried deep within"


	76. Chapter 76

The first Quidditch match of the year came, Alexis looked up as students were cat calling Ron, as he made his way down the aisle between the tables.

"Nice hat!" one exclaimed

"Ron, You're a loser!" another agreed

Seamus walked up to Ron, "I'm counting on you, Ron. I have two Galleons on Gryffindor, yeah?"

"Looking good, Ron." a girl states from across the room.

"So how was it, then?" Ron asks as he sat down in between Alexis and Lynx,

"How was what?" Hermione asks

"Your dinner party?" Ron asks

"Pretty boring, actually." Hermione answers

"Yeah," Alexis agreed. "Though I think Harry enjoyed dessert."

Harry just glared at Alexis.

"Slughorn's having a Christmas do, you know." Hermione states, "And we're meant to bring someone."

"I expect you'll be bringing McLaggen. He's in the Slug Club, isn't he?" Ron questions.

"Actually, I was going to ask you." Hermione asks

"Really?" Ron questions.

Lynx stood up then and walked out of the Great Hall, just as Lavender Brown walked up.

"Good luck today, Ron." Lavender states. "I know you'll be brilliant."

Ron paled even more, "I'm resigning. After today's match, McLaggen can have my spot."

Alexis winked at Harry,

Harry reached over and put his hand over a glass, "Have it your way,"

"Juice?" Alexis asks passing the cup to Ron.

"Sure," Ron replies,

"Hello, Everyone." Luna greets coming over wearing a lion themed hat on her head. "You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup? Is it a tonic?"

Harry put the vial back into his pocket.

"Liquid luck," Hermione states. "Don't drink, Ron."

Ron drinks it, and begins to look better.

Hermione glares at Alexis and Harry, "You could be expelled for that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alexis and Harry replies

"Come on, Harry. We've got a game to win." Ron states getting up from the table.

Hermione, Lynx, Luna, Alexis, Draco watched from the stands as Gryffindor played against Slytherin. With snow falling on the ground, everyone was bundled up in their warmest clothes.

The crowd of Gryffindors and others who weren't in the same house chanted Weasley as Ron saved the Quaffle from going into the goal. The cheering continued as Gryffindor won and everyone went back to the common room after.

"You really shouldn't have done it." Hermione told both Harry and Alexis, who were smiling at Ron.

"I know. I suppose I could have just used a Confundus Charm." Harry replies

"That was different. That was tryouts. This was an actual game." Hermione countered.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the full vial,

"You didn't put it in." Hermione states

Harry shook his head.

"Ron only thought you did," Hermione states

"Sometimes the best magic is no magic at all." Alexis states. She gagged at Lavender Brown full on kissed Ron in front of everyone. Hermione backed away and left.

"Harry," Alexis hissed pulling his sleeve.

The two followed the sound of sniffling to Hermione.

Alexis and Harry sat on either side of Hermione, as birds fluttered around her.

"Charms spell. I'm just practicing." Hermione explains, as Harry looked at the birds.

"Well, they're really good." Harry replies

"How does it feel, Harry?" Hermione asks looking at the sixteen year old wizard "When you see Dean with Ginny? Or you Alexis when you don't see Cedric everyday?"

Harry uttered a disclaimer.

"I know." Hermione states, "I see the way you look at her. You're my best friends."

Alexis looked up as she heard Lavender's shrill laughter. Ron and Lavender came in and saw them.

"Oops." Lavender states. "I think this room's taken."

"What's with the birds?" Ron asks

Hermione just stood up "Oppugno."

The birds flew straight at Ron, who dodged out of the way and the birds hit a door and disintegrated.

Ron stared for a second then left.

Hermione broke down sobbing again on Harry's shoulder,

Alexis hugged Hermione's back, giving her best friend love and comfort.

"It feels like this," was all Harry said.

On the balcony watching the snow fall was Alexander.

One day when it wasn't snowing, Alexis, Ron, and Harry were walking toward class.

"Look, I can't help it if she's got her knickers in a twist. What Lav and I have, well, let's just say, there's no stopping it." Ron states. "It's chemical."

"No, it's hormonal." Alexis snaps before speeding up and walking off.

That evening in the library,

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes. I really couldn't care less." Hermione vented "Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party? Yes. Now, given the circumstances I've had to make other arrangements."

"Have you?" Harry asks

"Yes. Why?" Hermione asks

"I just thought, seeing as neither of us can go with who we'd really like to we should go together as friends." Harry answers.

"Why didn't I think of that." Hermione states.

"Who are you going with?" Alexis asks

"Um, it's a surprise." Hermione answers. "Anyway, it's you we've got to worry about. You can't just take anyone."

"Yeah," Alexis agreed, "See that girl over there? That's Romilda Vane. Apparently she's trying to smuggle you a love potion."

"Really?" Harry asks in disbelief

Hermione snaps her fingers in front of Harry's eyes, "Hey! She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One."

"But I am the Chosen One" Harry replies

Hermione hit Harry over the head with a packet of parchment.

"Okay, sorry. Um, kidding." Harry apologized. "I'll ask someone I like. Someone cool."

"Sorry, Harry. But I'm going with Draco." Alexis replies.

"You're taking your own cousin?" Harry asks

"my only choice was Alexander, and I wouldn't trust him as far as I can blast him." Alexis replies,

"What about Lynx?" Hermione asks

"I haven't seen her," Alexis replies, "I'm going to check my dorm for her." she left.

Alexis hurried to the Warren Dorm, and once she entered she heard it. Lynx's sobbing.

Alexis' maternal instincts went on alert as she heard the heartbroken sobs. Alexis rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time, and entered the bedrooms, where she and Lynx slept.

"Lynx, talk to me?" Alexis states as she sat on the edge of Lynx's bed.

"No, go away!" Lynx sobbed.

"Not likely, what's wrong. Kitten?" Alexis asks

Lynx turned over at the mention of Kitten, her mother used to call her that. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Alexis challenged.

Lynx sat up, "Fine, you really want to know who I'm trying to save the future from?"

"Yes," Alexis answer.

"Wyatt. The almighty insane king of all evil!" Lynx exclaimed.


	77. Chapter 77

Alexis wondered the halls of the castle after learning that Wyatt was the future source of all evil, she couldn't believe her sweet loveable adorable nephew would turn out like that.

"Halliwell!" shouted a voice behind her.

Alexis spun around with an athame in her hand from a sheath on her wrist, and a fireball in her other hand. When she realized who it was that called her, "Draco, you should know better."

"What are you doing up?" Draco asks

"I'm a Perfect, I can wonder the halls if I want too." Alexis snaps

"Why are you biting my head off?" Draco questions

Alexis sighed "I apologize, Drac. It's just that I just found out why Lynx is here."

"Isn't she here to learn about magic?" Draco asks

Alexis smacked herself on her forehead, she just remembered that Draco didn't know that Lynx was from the future.

"Not exactly, she didn't come to Hogwarts to learn magic, she came to save the future." Alexis replies, it would come out anyway, when the school realizes that Lynx's birth name and parentage wasn't on any legal documents.

"Explain that one," Draco states.

Alexis grabbed Draco by the sleeve and dragged him back to their shared common room, she raised her wand, "Silencio!" making sure no one else could listen to the conversation she was about to have with Draco.

"Sit," Alexis ordered taking a seat on a armchair.

"So what is this about Lynx and saving the future?" Draco asks as he sat down.

"It means I'm from the future," Lynx answers for herself walking into the Common room, from girls' dorm. "I'm immune from the spells of this timeline."

Draco stared at Lynx, "What?"

"I'm from the year 2025, my world is trashed thanks to my cousin Wyatt." Lynx answers.

"Wyatt as in..." Draco states looking between Lynx and Alexis

"My nephew, the one and only." Alexis finished.

"Should I tell him, who my mother is?" Lynx asks looking at Alexis with delightful mischief in her eyes.

"You are so much like me, it's not even funny," Alexis answers.

"Thanks Mom." Lynx teases.

Draco looked between the future mother and child, "You're her...and she's your..."

"Yeah," both girls answers.

"Who else knows?" Draco

"Just me," Alexis answers

"Not really," Lynx states.

Alexis looked at Lynx, "Who else knows?"

"Aunt Phoebe." Lynx answers, "Three, two, one."

"What's with the counting?" Alexis asks but Lynx was looking at Draco. She turned back just in time to see her cousin falling over in a dead faint. "You knew this was going to happen?"

"Yep, Sure did." Lynx answers.

"What else do you know?" Alexis asks

Lynx bit her lip, "I've been working my own theories out that Chris doesn't know about,"

"Go on," Alexis urges

"I'm not sure if it is a demon that gets to Wyatt." Lynx answers.

"You have your own demonic connections?" Alexis asks

"Not just demonic, but wizarding ones as well." Lynx answers, "Well they just don't know me yet."

Alexis looks over at Draco, "Is he going to be okay?" changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's going to wake up with a headache in the next twenty seconds." Lynx replies.

Twenty seconds later, Draco stirred.

"Welcome back," Lynx greets.

"I had the strangest dream, that you just said you were Alexis' kid from the future." Draco stated "And my head in killing me."

"Nope, wasn't a dream." Lynx replies.

"Does Cedric know about this?" Draco asks

"No," Alexis answers.

"What!" Lynx asks

"What was I suppose to say, 'Hey, Ced. Guess what my cousin Lynx is really our daughter from the future.'" Alexis answers.


	78. Chapter 78

DarkPriestess66: This might be my longest story yet, and I haven't reached 1000 reviews yet...lol.

Alexis stared at her reflection in the mirror, as Lynx brushed her hair, then put it up in in a arrangement that was fascinating, most of her hair was pinned up while select curls of purple lowlights hung down framing her face.

"When did you learn to do hair?" Alexis asks

"I learned from the best, I learned from you," Lynx replies, her own brunette locks was braided down her back,

"What else happens?" Alexis asks

"Nothing in my life, You and Dad are in hiding. Plenty in Chris'" Lynx answers, "Finished."

"Is this coming to come out?" Alexis asks looking at her hair in the mirror.

"Nope, that's what the ribbon is for," Lynx replies, "Chris lived with us from the time he was fourteen,"

Alexis turned sharply "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Lynx answers.

"Okay," Alexis agrees reluctantly.

Together the two girls made their way down stairs into the Common room were Draco was waiting,

"I still don't know why you invited me to go to Slughorn's party with you," Draco states, as they walked down the stairs to Slughorn's office where he was holding this party,

"Would you rather be crashing the party?" Lynx asks

"Also you were the only choice that wouldn't try to win me over." Alexis seconds.

"And why am I going with both of you?" Draco asks

"Because my darling future mother won't let anyone mess with me." Lynx answers.

"You're my only daughter, unless there is something you're not telling me?" Alexis replies

Alexander's eyes grew cold as he heard about Lynx being Alexis' daughter from the future. He turned and walked into a different part of the school concentrating on what he wanted. In the Room of Requirement where all things were lost over the years, was kept. He found what he was looking for under a sheet, a cabinet. He opened and placed an apple inside.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus." He muttered holding his wand at the cabinet. He reopened the cabinet and the apple was gone. He closed the door again. Muttering the spell again. The apple returned only with a bit missing from it.

~~~~at the Party~~~

Alexis watched as Harry had his picture taken with Slughorn. She looked up as Neville walking up.

"Drink?" Neville asks

"Neville?" Harry asks as he walked up to Alexis,

"I didn't get into the Slug Club. It's okay, though. He's got Belby handing out towels in the restroom." Neville explains as he was serving drinks.

"I'm fine, Thanks." Harry replies,

"Is that Hermione ducking out though the curtains?" Lynx asks

Alexis and Harry went over and found Hermione out of breathe.

"Hermione. What are you doing?" Harry asks

"More important what happened to you?" Alexis asks

Hermione tucked her hair back into place. "I've just escaped. I mean, I left Cormac under the mistletoe."

"Cormac? That's who you invited?" Alexis asks

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most." Hermione answers. She glanced over. "He's got more tentacles then a Snarfalump plant."

Another student who was on serving detail ducked his head through the curtain. "Dragon Tartare?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Hermione replies,

"Just as well. They give on horribly bad breath." the student states.

"On second thoughts." Hermione states, taking the tray and eating two of them. "Might keep Cormac at bay. Oh, God, here he comes."

Alexis and Harry covered for Hermione as she ducked away again.

"I think she just went to powder her nose." Alexis states

"Slippery little minx, your friend." Cormac states, "Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she?" he took a bit of the Dragon Tartare. "What is this I'm eating, by the way?"

"Dragon balls." Harry answers

The curtain was came open to reveal Snape. Just as Cormac vomits.

"You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen." Snape states as Harry and Alexis tries to slip away, "Not so quick, Potter, Halliwell."

"Sir, I really think I should rejoin the party. My date..." Harry began

"Can surely survive your absence for another minute or two." Snape interrupts. "Besides, I only wanted to convey a message."

"A message?" Alexis asks

"From Professor Dumbledore. He asked me to give you two his best, and he hopes you enjoy your holiday." Snape answers. "You see...He's traveling, and he won't return until term resumes."

"Traveling where?" Harry asks

Snape didn't answer. But left.

Filch entered followed by a struggling Alexander.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy Squib!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Professor Slughorn, Sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch reports.

"Okay, okay. I was gatecrashing. Happy?" Alexander states.

"I'll escort him out." Snape states.

Alexander shrugged out Filch's grip, "Certainly, professor."

"All right, everyone, carry on, carry on." Slughorn states.

Alexis looked over at Draco, Harry, and Lynx. They each snuck out of the party and followed after the two, hiding in a different corridor, they could hear everything.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl, Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Alexander states.

"I swore to protect you." Snape states, "I made the Unbreakable Vow."

"I don't need protection." Alexander snarled "I volunteered for this, Me. Out of all others. And I won't fail him."

"You're afraid, Alex." Snape states softly. "You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you."

"No!" Alexander exclaims "He promised I could have her, when this is over."

Draco looked at Alexis, who was pale and shaken, once they were back in the safety of the dormitory

"You?" Draco asks

"yes, Alexander has a twisted crush on me, I knew he would go over to Voldemort's side. I just knew it." Alexis answers. "But what's an Unbreakable Vow?"


	79. Chapter 79

"Unbreakable Vow?" Ron asks on the train home for Christmas Holiday. "You sure that's what Snape said?"

"Positive, why?" Harry asks

"Well, it's just that you can't break an Unbreakable Vow." Ron answers,

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough." Harry states,

Draco shook his head, as he looked down at Alexis' sleeping face. "You don't understand." he didn't like the fact that Alexander was after his cousin, or even that Alexis wasn't going to do anything about it.

She couldn't by the Elders, and her own good sense.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron muttered

The boys looked up to see Lavender standing there, writing a fogged heart on the window and with R + L in it.

"Lovely," Harry states.

"All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped. Look." Ron states. He leaned forward.

Harry backed away, "I'll take your word for it."

Hermione walked up and saw the heart and glared then walked away. Lynx following after her.

"So, what happens to you? What if you break an Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asks looking at both his friends. He still thought it was strange that Draco would be sitting with him and being his friend. Even if he was doing so because of Alexis.

"You die." Ron answers.

Christmas at the burrow was mostly the same, except for a few key members of the Order were in hiding, Alexis knew that her father wouldn't be there this year, along with Cissa, they were in hiding in the States.

"Wait..the puddings still here." Mrs. Weasley states,

Alexis and Harry were sitting in the living room with Remus and Tonks, Lynx was standing in the corner, away from everyone like she was watching a tv show, she couldn't risk revealing everything right then and there.

"Voldemort has chosen Alexander Austreben for a mission?" Remus asks

"I know it sounds mad," Harry states,

"Has it occurred to you Snape was pretending to offer Alexander help so he could find out what he was up to?" Remus asks

"That's not what it sounded like." Alexis states,

"Perhaps Lexi and Harry's right, Remus." Tonk states "To make an Unbreakable Vow, it's..."

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment." Remus interrupts

"I don't trust his judgment." Lynx spoke up.

They all looked over at her.

"Lynx," Alexis warns,

"No, I wasn't suppose to get in the way, but I can't help it. I don't trust Dumbledore's judgment on Snape." Lynx states.

"Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do." Remus states.

Lynx rolled her eyes, "Dumbledore can make mistakes."

"You blinded by hatred." Remus snapped.

"No, I'm not. I know what's going to happen, therefore I have more knowledge on the subject then you do." Lynx snarled. "People are disappearing daily."

"We can only place our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst of ourselves, we're doomed." Remus states.

Remus and Tonks gets up and leaves, Alexis and Lynx follow.

Alexis peeked around the corner and saw Ginny flirting with Harry by feeding him a sweet mini-pie. But Ron had to ruin the moment.

"Spying isn't like you," a voice from behind Alexis states,

Alexis turned around and saw Cedric standing there. "Cedric," she step into his open arms, and embraced him.

"I thought I wouldn't get here in time, my father isn't to pleased that I left." Cedric states, "But I'm grown, and I wanted to see you,"

"I wanted to see you as well." Alexis replies, looking into Cedric's eyes.

Cedric leaned down and claimed his girlfriend's lips in a kiss.

"Alexis...Oh I did it again," Lynx giggled at the sight of her young parents together.

"Lynx" Alexis growled.

"Get used to it." Lynx laughed. "It's my job to break apart your grossness."

"Lynx, you have the worse timing ever," Cedric states

"I know, why don't you tell him now," Lynx states.

Cedric looks back at Alexis, "Tell me what?"

Alexis sighed, "Lynx isn't my niece as you think, she's my daughter from the future."

"What?" Cedric asks as he looked at both girls.

"And your daughter," Alexis whispered.

"Pardon?" Cedric asks

"My last name is Diggory, well one of them anyway." Lynx states.

"You're kidding me," Cedric states

"Nope, sorry. You and mom get married next year then have me a few year later." Lynx replies,


	80. Chapter 80

Later that evening, Alexis and Harry were in the garage with Mr. Weasley,

"You'll have to forgive Remus, it takes its toll, his condition." Mr. Weasley states,

"Are you all right, Mr. Weasley?" Alexis asks in concern, it was dark times in the wizarding world.

"We're being followed, all of us." Mr. Weasley answers, "Most days, Molly doesn't leave the house. It's not been easy."

"Did you get my owl?" Harry asks

"Yes. I did." Arthur answers, "If Dumbledore's traveling, then that's news to the Ministry, but perhaps that's the way Dumbledore wants it. As for Alexander Austreben I know a bit more."

"Go on," Harry and Alexis urged.

"I sent an agent to Borgin and Burkes, I think, from what you described what you and Ron saw in summer in the object that Alexander is so interested in is a vanishing cabinet." Arthur continues.

"A vanishing cabinet?" Alexis asks, she knew that Borgin and Burkes was in Knockturn Alley

"They were all the rage when Voldemort first rose to power. You can see the appeal. Should death Eaters come knocking on simply had to ship inside and disappear for an hour or two. They can transport you anywhere. Tricky contraptions though, very temperamental." Arthur explains

"What happened to it? The one at Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asks

"Nothing." Arthur answers, "It's still there."

The family of three stood outside, as the door opened as Tonks and Remus were leaving, Cedric didn't take it too well that he had a daughter but once Lynx began telling him why she came back to the past to save her family, he was won over like Alexis was.

"It was delicious, Molly, really." Tonks states,

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Molly asks

"No, we should go. The first night of the cycle's always the worst." Tonks answers in a hushed whisper.

"Remus?" Arthur asks

Alexis stood watching the fields, something wasn't right. Call it her Charmed senses or whatever you will but she could tell something wasn't right.

"Sweetheart." Tonks states, as Remus was watching too.

Fire erupted as the two witches watched. Bellatrix appeared then started running off.

Lynx snarled as she took off running after her. '_No one tries to hurt my family and gets away with it!_'

"Lynx, No!" Alexis shouted, she chased after her daughter.

"Remus!" Tonks shouted

Lynx was hot on Bellatrix's trail.

Remus and Tonks battled the fire as Alexis just ran right through with Harry and Ginny after her.

"You coming to get me?" Bellatrix asks as she ran away from Lynx,

Alexis caught up with Lynx,

Ginny heard something, "Harry?"

Alexis graped Lynx's sleeve and dragged her away and turn and ran to where she sensed even more danger then Bellatrix,

"Stupefy!" Harry casts, running up to Ginny

"Grayback!" Lynx gasps

But the werewolf deflect the spell,

Alexis waved her arm and sent a powerful blast of energy toward Grayback, but he disappear in a column of black smoke.

The four teens stood back to back as they were surrounded.

"Harry!" Arthur shouts. "Alexis!"

The teens shot of stunning spells with their wands, or just plain hands if it was Lynx,

Remus and Tonks, Arthur, and Cedric came into the clearing with their wands at the ready.

They each were looking in different directions as the Death Eaters left in columns of smoke. Next thing they heard was breaking glass the house.

"Oh no," Alexis gasps as she seen the flames.

"Molly," Arthur gasps then took off running.

They ran until they were standing in front of the burning house, Alexis step in front of everyone, she closed her eyes and summoned the flames within in herself.

"Alexis," Cedric gasps

"Don't worry," Lynx whispers clutching her father's hand, "She's using her power to control the flames, she won't be able to save most of the house but she won't let it burn to the ground."

Alexis' hair whipped in the breeze and magic, she opened her eyes then saw the smell of the house and she fell to her knees sobbing, she couldn't stop the flames in time.

Back at school after the holidays, Hermione, Alexis, Harry, were walking in the hall, Lynx had disappeared again during the night.

"It's easy for them to get to you," Hermione states, reading the Daily Prophet "You're bloody lucky you two weren't killed, you have to realize who you are, Harry and you two Lexi."

"I know who I am, Hermione, alright?" Harry replies

"I'm a Charmed one, I knew that since I was ten and half." Alexis states,

The three were passing by Ron and Lavender

"Lav, come on. Of course I'll wear it." Ron states as Lavender tied a necklace around his neck.

"That's my Won-Won" Lavender squealed.

"Excuse me, I have to go and vomit." Hermione states,

"I'll join you," Alexis agrees,

The girls turned and walked off.

During the afternoon, Alexis and Harry were at their extra lessons with Dumbledore which was really learning more about Voldemort.

They peered into the pensive, first thing they heard was Slughorn's voice.

~~~~memory~~~~

"_I'd like to know where you get your information, more knowledgeable then half the staff, you are." Slughorn states to a group of boys, _

"_Sir...is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" a slightly older Tom Riddle asks _

"_Now, Tom. I couldn't tell you if I knew, could I?" Slughorn asks "By the way, thank you for the pineapple. You're quite right, it is my favorite. But how did you know?" _

"_Intuition." Tom answers, _

_A clock chimes, Slughorn looks at it, "Gracious. Is it that time already? Off you go, boys, or Professor Dippet will have us all in detention." _

_A second later, Tom flicks the hourglass. _

_Slughorn turns around "Look sharp, Tom. Don't want to be caught out of bed after hours. Is something on your mind, Tom?"_

"_Yes, Sir." Tom answers "You see, I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors, well, they're not like you. They might misunderstand."_

"_Go on." Slughorn states. _

"_I was in the library the other night in the Restricted Section and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. And I thought perhaps you could illuminate me. It's called, as I understand it..." Tom explains, then the memory's voice of Tom fades out. _

"_I beg your pardon?" Slughorn asks "I don't know anything about such things, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Now, get out of here at once, and don't let me catch you mentioning it again!" _

Alexis and Harry pull their faces from the pensive,

"Confused?" Dumbledore asks

They nodded.

"I'll be surprised if you weren't," Dumbledore states,

"Well, I don't understand. What happened?" Harry asks

"This is perhaps the most important memory I've collected." Dumbledore replies, coming closer to them, "It is also a lie. This memory has been tampered with...by the same person whose memory it is our old friend, Professor Slughorn."

Alexis tilted her head, "But why would he tamper with his own memory?"

"I suspect he's ashamed of it," Dumbledore replies,

"Why?" Harry asks

"Why, indeed?" Dumbledore agrees. "I asked you both to get to know Professor Slughorn, and you have done so. Now I want you to persuade him to divulge his true memory any way you can."

"I don't know him that well, sir." Harry states

Dumbledore dipped his hand into the Pensive, "This memory is everything. Without it, we are blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance. You have no choice. You must not fail."

"How exactly are we going to get this memory?" Alexis asks as they walked into the dungeons.

"I have no idea," Harry answers, "How about asking your daughter about it?"

"I have no clue where Lynx is," Alexis answers,

"So, I highly recommend you reacquaint yourself with the chapter on antidotes. I'll tell you more about bezoars in our next class. Right, off you go." Slughorn states to a group of first year students. "Alys, don't forget your rail tail."

Harry and Alexis snuck in while the others were leaving,

Slughorn turned around and spotted them, "Aha. If it isn't the Prince and Princess of Potions themselves. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Sir, we wondered if we might ask you something," Alexis replies,

"Ask away, dear girl, ask away," Slughorn states,

Alexis glanced over at Harry,

"The other day, We were in the library, In the Restricted Section and we came across something odd about a very rare piece of magic." Harry states

"Yes. Ad what was this rare piece of magic?" Slughorn asks

Harry faltered

"Well, we don't know, can't remember the name exactly." Alexis states, "It got me wondering, are there some kinds of magic you're not allowed to teach us?"

"I'm Potions Master, Harry, Alexis. I think your question'd better be posed to Professor Snape" Slughorn replies,

"Yes. Um...We don't exactly see eye to eye with him, Sir. What I mean to say is well, he's not like you. He might misunderstand." Harry states,

"Yes. There can be no light without the dark. And so it is with magic. Myself, I always strive to live within the light." Slughorn replies "I suggest you do the same."

"Is that what you told Tom Riddle, when he came asking questions?" Alexis asks

Slughorn stared at the two for a long moment, "Dumbledore put you up to this, didn't he?"

the two just stayed silent

"Didn't he?" Slughorn repeated.

They didn't say anything,

Slughorn left in a hurry.

Later that night, Harry and Alexis stood at Slughorn's office door. Harry knocked on it.

"Oh it's you, Potter, Halliwell." Slughorn sighs, "I'm sorry, I'm busy at the moment."

"That idea backfired, what's next?" Alexis asks, as they made their way to Gyffindor Tower,

Alexis followed Harry up to the boys' side but stayed outside she could see in but she wouldn't enter all the way, she looked at the empty wrappers all around the floor of Harry's bed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, the moon?" Ron asks looking dreamily up at moon.

"Divine. Had ourselves a little late-night snack, did we? " Harry asks

"It was on your bed, the box, I just thought I'd try one" Ron asks standing up, seemingly not caring about Alexis seeing him in his sleeping clothes.

"Or 20." Alexis states, looking around, she step around Harry, seeing as no one was in bed just then, she was safe.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Harry, Lexi." Ron states

"Honestly, I reckoned she was annoying you." Harry replies going over to his bed.

"She could never annoy me." Ron states sitting on Harry's bed, "I think I love her."

Harry was uncomfortable and stood back up, "Well, brilliant. Do you think she knows I exist?"

"I hope so, She's been snogging you for three months." Alexis answers,

"Snogging? Who are you talking about?" Ron asks looking at her,

"Who are you talking about?" Alexis asks

"Romilda, of course, Romilda Vane." Ron answers

Harry and Alexis glance at each other,

"Okay, very funny," Harry states, as he began to pick up the chocolate wrappers, Ron threw the box he was holding at him.

"What was that for?" Harry asks

"It's no joke! I'm in love with her!" Ron exclaims

"Fine, you're in love with her. Have you ever actually met her?" Harry asks

"No. can you introduce me?" Ron asks as he goes back over to the window and sits down.

Alexis looks at the wrappers and she could catch whiffs of something other then chocolate, "Amortentia, Harry, Ron's under a love potion." She went over to Ron, "Come on, Ron. I'm going to introduce you to Romilda Vane."

Together the two take Ron to Slughorn's Office. When he answers

"I'm sorry, sir. I wouldn't bother you if it weren't absolutely essential." Harry apologized.

"Where's Romilda?" Ron asks

"What's the matter with Wenby?" Slughorn asks

Alexis steps up and whispers, "Very powerful love potion,"

"Very well. Better him in." Slughorn states,

"I'd have thought you could whip up a remedy for this in no time, Harry or you Alexis." Slughorn states, getting out ingredients to make a remedy

"Well, I thought this call for a more practiced hand, sir." Harry replies

"I'm great with vanquishing potions, sir. Not antidotes." Alexis seconds.

Ron came over and hugged Slughorn's side, "Hello, darling, fancy a drink?"

"Perhaps you're right." Slughorn agrees.

Alexis and Harry took Ron by the shoulders and lead him over to the couch, where Alexis shoved a pillow at him.

"I'm sorry, by the way, professor about earlier today, our misunderstanding." Harry apologized

"Oh, not at all, All water under the bridge. you know? Correct?" Slughorn asks

"I expect you're tired of it after all these years," Alexis states, "All the questions about Voldemort."

"Don't use that name." Slughorn snaps.

They hear a thud and look to see that Ron had fallen over the couch.

Alexis helps Ron up then shoves him back onto the couch,

Slughorn comes up and hands Ron the drink, "There you are, old boy. Bottoms up."

"What's this?" Ron asks

"Tonic for the nerves." Slughorn answers,

Ron took a dream with the same goofy smile, then realized where he was. "What happen to me?"

"Love Potion." Harry answers

"A bloody strong one at that," Slughorn states,

"I feel really bad." Ron states,

"You need a pick-me-up, my boy." Slughorn replies, "Got butterbeer, wine, dazzling oak-mature mead. I had other intentions for this but I think, given the circumstances," he poured four glasses and brought them over, he gave one to Ron, and Alexis,"Here we are, Potter. To life!"

Three clicked there glasses, but already took a drink. Ron fell over and started foaming at the mouth.

"Ron!" Harry and Alexis exclaimed going over,

"Ron. Professor, Do something." Harry states

"I don't understand." Slughorn states.

Harry gets up and goes over to Slughorn's trunk and finds a box labeled Bezoar. He goes back over and shoves it Ron's mouth.

"Come on, Ron, Breathe!" Alexis exclaims, she was thinking of performing CPR just in case.

Ron starts coughing, then sat up, "These girls, they're gonna kill me." he lays back down.

The next morning, after Ron was taken to the Hospital wing. Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Alexis was beside Ron's bedside.

Harry looks over at Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, and Slughorn enter.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry using a Bezoar." Dumbledore states, "You must be very proud of your student, Horace."

"Hm? Oh, yes, very proud." Slughorn agrees.

"I think we agree Potter's actions were heroic, the question is why were they necessary?" McGonagall asks

Alexis walks over to Slughorn, "May I?" she took the bottle, uncorked it and took a whiff of it.

"This appears to a gift. Horace," Dumbledore states

"You don't remember who gave this bottle?" Alexis asks "Which possesses subtle hints of licorice and cheery when not polluted with poison." She handed over the bottle to Dumbledore who in turn gave it to Snape.

"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift, myself." Slughorn replies,

"To whom, I might ask?" Dumbledore asks

"To you, Headmaster." Slughorn asks

"Where is he?" Lavender asks running in. "Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" she finally noticed Hermione sitting besides Ron. "What's she doing here?"

Hermione stood up, "I might ask you the same question."

"I happen to be his girlfriend." Lavender states,

"I happen to be his friend." Hermione states,

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken for weeks. I suppose you want to make up now that he's all interesting." Lavender states

Alexis clutched her fist as she was ready to punch Lavender in her face.

"He's been poisoned, you daft bimbo!" Hermione exclaims "And for the record I've always found him interesting."

Ron stirs.

"Ah, See? He senses my presence." Lavender states, then leans over the bed, "Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here."

Ron mumbles something. "Uh...Hermione...Hermione. Hermione."

Lavender turns and runs away sobbing.

"Oh, to be young, and to feel love's keen sting. Well, come away, everybody. Mr. Weasley is well tended." Dumbledore states breaking the silence.

Ginny gets up and passes by Harry and Alexis, "About time, don't you think?"

"thank you," Harry states, as Madam Pomfrey walks by.

Hermione caught Harry and Alexis smirking at her, "Oh shut up."

Alexis walks up the stairs to her dorm and sees Alexander across the way ahead of her, she stares at him for a while until he walks off.

DarkPriestess66: Sorry if you wanted Hermione and Harry to end up together, but I don't see this that way.


	81. Chapter 81

DarkPriestess66: I thought you all would like to know where Lynx is during the whole Alexis hasn't seen her bit.

Lynx walked alone in the corridors of Hogwarts, she knew what she had to do and didn't like it one bit. She had to speak to someone, anyone. She was heartbroken, homesick, and in dire need to speak with her twin, but since she was in the past she couldn't call his spirit from the other side. But there was one spirit she could call.

She entered an empty classroom, set the five candles down in a loose circle, lit them and stood back from them. Thinking of a person, who would know about losing your family.

"_Here these words, Here my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, Cross now the Great Divide._" Lynx chanted. Hoping for the one she wanted.

The white lights swirled around and turned into a ghostly form of a person.

"Why am I in Hogwarts?" asks a voice that Lynx didn't except to hear.

"Panther," Lynx gasps

The brunette boy turned around. "Lynx?"

"How I thought I was summoning Prue." Lynx states, her eyes were clouded by tears.

"Oh sis, don't cry." Panther states as he steps out of the circle and hugged his twin, "Why did you want to summon Aunt Prue?"

"We're in the past, and since I didn't know her, she's already dead to me, but then so are you." Lynx answers.

"You finally wrote a time travel spell that worked?" Panther asks teasingly, "So what's up?"

"Everything, This is Mom's sixth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's going to die in a few months, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Lynx vents, letting the sibling teasing slide she missed it.

"I see why our twin bond summoned me from the future of the spirit realm, you need me." Panther states, he waved his arm to the side and conjured two chairs, "Sit and we'll talk."

Lynx sat down, and held her hands out.

Panther took her hands and gasp at the images that he read from his twin sister's mind, "Oh Lynx,"

"They don't know about Chris or me, and I'm highly doubting I can keep the whole Chris is Piper and Leo's son and I'm Alexis' daughter from them anymore." Lynx states. "What can I do?"

"Cry," Panther answers, "Its all you can do, my dear sister."

Lynx collapsed against her brother and sobbed uncontrollably, "It's not fair, we don't even know who turns Him,"

"Someone who had the boneheaded idea, it was for the Greater Good, I remember Mom saying something about Wyatt was never the same after Leo found him in the cave in the underworld." Panther replies, holding his sister. That was all he could do because he wasn't alive anymore. In this time or his. "You can do this, Nymphadora."

Lynx looks up at the sound of her name, "Don't call me, Nymphadora!"

"That's my sister," Panther laughs, "So are you alright enough to finish this until the end or go back to 2025 and face His Evil highness's wrath?"

"He'll kill me on sight alone, since I won't join him." Lynx answers, "But yes, I have to finish what Chris and I planned and started."

"Wait..what year is this?" Panther asks

"Beginning of 2004, why?" Lynx answers.

"You got a bigger problem to worry then just Wyatt's evil." Panther states.

"What are you talking about?" Lynx asks

"Count back nine months from November." Panther answers.

Lynx used her fingers to count back "March."

"Chris' conception date, if Piper and Leo don't...get together by then, we're screwed." Panther states.

"Merlin's beard, I forgot about that. I was so worried I forgot if Chris isn't born, then I'm going to fade away too. Because he saved my life." Lynx gasps

"I hear footsteps." Panther warns looking toward the door,

"Go back into the candles." Lynx urges.

Panther steps into the circle of candles, and becomes a spirit again, "Don't worry so much, we're be together again. Bless it be, my sister."

"Bless it be, my brother." Lynx replies, and then she blew out the candles and Panther was gone.

Professor Snape opened the closed door to find Lynx sitting on the ground hovering a few inches off the ground with her eyes closed.

Lynx opened her eyes, "Oh Professor, I didn't notice you, I was just doing some mediation. It helps keep the mind on focus."

"I heard voices." Snape states coldly

Lynx looked around, "No one but me and the candles, Sir."

"Go back to your dorm," Snape orders.

Lynx gathers the candles and nods, "Yes, Sir."

'_Idiot, I'm used to giving my Professors the go around, So I can sneak out of school to demon hunt in my time,_' Lynx thought on her way back to the dorm.


	82. Chapter 82

Alexander was walking down the hall away from others to get to the Room of Requirement, what he didn't know was that he was being followed by Harry and Alexis.

Alexander placed a small white bird into the cabinet. Chanted the spell and it was gone. When the bird returned it was dead. He stared at the bird, thinking that if he failed in his quest that would be him.

At breakfast, Alexis kept glancing over at Lavender; who was glaring dagger's at Hermione. Snow started to fall.

"Stop it Ron, you're making it snow." Hermione states,

Ron stared up for a minute and it stopped snowing, "Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again,"

"Um, well she came to visit you in the hospital. And you talked." Hermione replied, "I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm bloody trilled to be rid of her. It's just she seems a bit put out." Ron states

the four look over again, Lavender looked like she was going to break the spoon she was holding in half.

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?" Hermione asks "You say you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?"

"There was something. But it can't be. I was completely boggled, wasn't I?" Ron asks

"Right. Boggled." Hermione replies in a whisper.

Alexis looks up as a group started to form, "Harry,"

Harry looks over at her,

"That's Katie," Alexis states. Harry didn't seem to recognize the name, "Katie Bell."

Harry stood up and took his copy of the advanced Potions book with him.

"Katie, How are you?"

"I know you're going to ask, Harry, but I don't know who cursed me." Katie replies. "I've been trying to remember, honestly. But I just can't." she stopped as Alexander entered the room.

Alexis stood up from the table, as Alexander stiffen and took off at a fast walk.

Harry and Alexis followed Alexander to the Boys' restroom.

Alexander pulled off his vest, and turned on the water splashing cold water on his face. And starting sobbing,

"I know what you did, Alexander. You hexed her, didn't you?" Alexis accused

Alexander turned around sobbing, then he hurled a spell at Alexis and Harry.

Alexis and Harry fired their counter spells back at Alexander. Having to duck around stalls to avoid being hit by the spells, Alexis looked at Harry and mouthed. 'What next?'

Harry raced along the stalls firing spells at Alexander and ducking spells. "Sectumsempra!"

Alexis walked around the corner when she saw Alexander fall to the ground with slashes all over his body, blood pooled around him. Alexander lay gasping for breath.

Snape came in and saw Alexander on the ground, he stared at Alexis and Harry before they turned and ran out of the flooding bathroom, Snape knelt down in the water with tip of his wand waving slowly over Alexander's body, he began to chant "Vulnera Sanentur." the gashes slowly healed and the blood was siphoned into Snape's wand.

In the darken corner of Alexis' dormitory, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Draco sat watching Alexis and Harry staring at the book.

Alexis stood up and Ginny took her spot.

"You have to get rid of it. Today." Ginny states,

Harry nods in agreement.

"Take my hand," Ginny states, as she stood before the wall with a unicorn on it.

Alexis didn't know what happened in the time Ginny and Harry were gone, she waited in the corridor enjoying the sunlight on a beautiful winter day.

She saw Ron and Harry walking up. Harry seemed to be in a daze.

"So did you and Ginny do it, then?" Ron asks

"What?" Harry asks

"You know hide the book." Alexis states, coming up to them.

"Oh yeah," Harry replies.

They look up and saw Slughorn.

"Ah. Dear, Yes." Slughorn states then he turns and walks off.

"Still no luck with Slughorn, then, I take it?" Ron asks

Harry and Alexis looked at each other, smiles forming.

"Luck. That's it. All I need is a bit of luck." Harry states,

Harry sat with the vial of Felix Felicis in his hand, uncorked it and drank it.

Alexis would let Harry lead this one.

"Well, how do you feel?" Hermione asks

"Excellent." Harry replies, "Really excellent."

"Remember Slughorn usually eats early takes a walk and then returns to his office," Hermione states,

"Right. I'm going to down to Hagrid's" Harry states

"What?" Hermione asks "No, Harry, you got to go and speak to Slughorn, we have a plan."

"I know but I got a really good feeling about Hagrid's, I feel it's the place to be tonight. Do you know what I mean?" Harry replies.

"No." the other three answer.

"Well, trust me, I know what I'm doing or Felix does." Harry states.

Alexis shrugs and follows. She followed Harry to the Greenhouse. Where Slughorn was sneaking in through a window and getting leaves of a plant inside. They just stood next to Slughorn and waited until he noticed, when he did he jumped in surprise.

"Merlin's beard. Harry, Alexis!" Slughorn exclaims

"Sorry, sir. I should I announced myself. Cleared my throat, coughed." Harry apologized "You probably feared I was Professor Sprout."

"Yes, I did, actually. What makes you think of that?" Slughorn asks

"Well, just the general behavior, sir." Alexis answers. "The sneaking around the jumping when you saw us."

"Are those Tentacula leaves, sir?" Harry asks "They're very valuable, aren't they?"

"Ten Galleons a leaf to the right buyer." Slughorn answers. "Not that I'm familiar with any such transactions, but one does hear rumors. My own interests are purely academic, of course."

"Personally, these plants always kind of freaked me out," Harry replies,

"Same here." Alexis agrees. But they turned and walked off.

"How did you get out of the castle?" Slughorn asks

"Through the front door, Sir." Alexis answers. "We're off off to Hagrid's. He's a very dear friend and we fancied paying him a visit. So if you don't mind, we will be going now."

"Alexis!" Slughorn exclaims.

"Sir?" Alexis asks

"It's nearly nightfall." Slughorn replies. "Surely you both realize I can't allow you two to go roaming the grounds by yourselves."

Alexis glanced at Harry,

"Well, then by all means, come along, sir." Harry invited.

Alexis and Harry started walking down the steps toward Hagrid's with Slughorn following.

"Harry, Alexis, I must insist you both accompany me back to the castle immediately!" Slughorn exclaimed.

"That would be counterproductive, Sir." Harry replies.

"And what makes you say that?" Slughorn asks

"No idea," Harry answers.

The three people found Hagrid crying over a dead huge spider.

"Horace." Hagrid greets, clearing his throat

"Merlin's beard. Is that an actual Acromantula?" Slughorn asks

"A dead one, I think, sir." Alexis answers.

"Good God." Slughorn gasps "Dear fellow, however did you manage to kill it?"

"Kill it? Me oldest friend, he was." Hagrid answers.

Alexis then realized that the dead spider was Aragog.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't..." Slughorn tried to apologize

"Don't worry yourself, you're not alone." Hagrid waved off the apology. "Seriously misunderstood creatures spiders are. It's the eyes, I reckon. They unnerve some folk."

"Not to mention the pincers." Harry adds, making pincer movements with his hands.

"Yeah, I reckon that too." Hagrid agrees.

"Hagrid, the last thing I wish to be is indelicate but Acromantular venom is uncommonly rare. Would you allow me to extract a vial or two? Purely for academic purposes you understand."

"Well, I don't suppose it's going to do him much good now, is it?" Hagrid asks choking on tears.

"My thoughts exactly." Slughorn agrees, "Always have a ampule or two on my person for just such occasions as this. Old Potions Master's habit, you know."

"I wish you could've seen him in his prime." Hagrid states. "Magnificent, he was. Just magnificent."

"Would you like me to day a few words?" Slughorn asks

"Yes." Hagrid answers

"He had a family, I trust?" Slughorn asks

"Oh yeah." Alexis and Harry answer.

"Farewell..." Slughorn states.

"Aragog." Hagrid supplied

"Farewell, Aragog king of the arachnids. Your body will decay but your spirit lingers on and your human friends find solace in the loss they have sustained"

They went back to Hagrid's hut. Alexis and Harry listened to Hagrid and Slughorn's drunken singing.

Alexis and Harry clapped at the end.

"I had him from ad egg, you know. Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger the a Pekingese. A Pekingese, mind you." Hagrid explains

"How sweet. I once had a fish. Francis He was very dear to me. One afternoon I came downstairs, and he'd vanished. Poof." Slughorn replies

"that's very odd, isn't it?" Hagrid asks

"It is, isn't it?" Slughorn agreed. "But that's life, I suppose. You go along and then suddenly, poof!"

"Poof," Hagrid agrees

"Poof," Harry and Alexis whispers. Then smiled at Hagrid who passed out and started snoring.

Slughorn stared at the two students, "It was a student who gave me Francis. One spring afternoon I discovered a bowl on my desk with just a few inches of clear water in it and floating on the surface was a flower petal. As I watched, it sank. Just before it reached the bottom it transformed into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic. Wondrous to behold. The flower petal had come from a lily. Your mother. The day I came downstairs the day the bowl was empty was the day your mother...I now why you're here. But I can't help you. It would ruin me."

"Do you know why I survived, professor?" Harry asks, "The night I got this?" he touched his scar. "because of her. Because she sacrificed herself. Because she refused to step aside."

"Because her love was more powerful then Voldemort." Alexis seconds, remembering the day she was saved by Carmela.

"Don't say his name." Slughorn states.

"We're not afraid of the name, professor." Alexis states.

Harry stood up, "I'm going to tell you something. Something others have only guessed at. It's true. I am the Chosen One. Only I can destroy him but in order to do so I need to know what Tom Riddle asked you years ago in your office and I need to know what you told him."

Alexis stood up, "Be brave, professor. Like my sister Prue was,"

"Be brave like my mother," Harry adds. "Otherwise, you disgrace her. Otherwise, she died for nothing."

"Otherwise, the bowl will remain empty forever." Alexis whispers.

"Please, don't think badly of me when you see it." Slughorn replies, "You've no idea what he was like even then." pulling out his wand and giving the slivery mist of memory.

Alexis and Harry reached out to steady Slughorn's hand around the vial.

Later in Dumbledore's office. The two teens watched as the headmaster poured the memory into the pensive.

~~~Memory~~~~

_Tom flicks the hourglass. "I was in the library the other night in the Restricted Section and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. And I thought perhaps you could illuminate me. It's called, as I understand it a Horcrux." _

"_I beg your pardon?" Slughorn asks _

"_Horcrux." Tom answers. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it." _

"_I'm not sure what you were reading, Tom, but this is very dark stuff, very dark indeed." Slughorn replies. _

"_Which is why I came to you." Tom states. _

"_A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul." Slughorn explained. _

"_But I don't understand how that works, sir." Tom replies walking forward._

"_One splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object. By doing so, you're protected, you be attacked and your body destroyed." Slughorn continues to explain, _

"_Protected?" Tom asks _

"_That part of your soul that is hidden lives on. In other words, you cannot die." Slughorn answers. _

_Tom turns away and stares at the fire "How does one split his soul, sir?"_

"_I think you already now the answer to that, Tom." Slughorn answers _

"_Murder." Tom states. _

"_Yes." Slughorn agrees "Killing rips the soul apart. It is a violation against nature." _

"_Can you only split the soul once? For instance, isn't seven...?" Tom asks_

"_Seven?" Slughorn repeats. "Merlin's beard, Tom. Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul into seven pieces. This is all hypothetical, isn't it Tom? All academic?" _

"_Of course, sir." Tom replies. "It'll be our little secret." _

The memory ends, Harry and Alexis look up at Dumbledore.

"Sir." Harry states

Dumbledore hold up his hand and then goes and sits on the steps of his office. "This is beyond anything I imagined."

"You mean to say he succeeded, sir, in making a Horcrux?" Harry asks

"Oh, yes, he succeeded, all right. And not just once." Dumbledore answers.

"What are they exactly?" Alexis asks

"Could be anything. Most commonplace of objects." Dumbledore answers. Standing back up and going to his desk, he opened a drawer, "A ring, for example. Or a book." he held up Tom Riddle's diary

"Tom Riddle's diary." Harry gasps

"It's a Horcrux, yes." Dumbledore agrees. "Four years ago, when you two saved Ginny's life in the Chamber of Secrets you brought me this. I knew this was a different kind of magic."

"Dark Magic," Alexis states.

"Very dark, very powerful. But until tonight I had no idea just how powerful." Dumbledore agrees.

"The ring?" Harry asks

"Belonged to Voldemort's mother. Difficult to find. Even more difficult to destroy." Dumbledore answers, he held up his left and and it was blacken.

"But if you could find them all, if you did destroy each Horcrux..." Harry replies

"One destroys Voldemort." Dumbledore finished.

"Or curses him into a locket or something." Alexis seconds. "but how would you find them? They could be hidden anywhere."

"True. But magic, especially dark magic..." Dumbledore states

Alexis watched as Harry cracked his neck like Voldemort had done so in the graveyard. She understood having fought against evil for so long. "Leaves traces."

"It's where you've been going, isn't it, sir?" Harry asks "When you leave the school?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answers "And I think I perhaps I may have found another. But this time, I cannot hope to destroy it alone. Once again, I must ask too much of you both, Harry, Alexis."


	83. Chapter 83

It was the beginning of march, Lynx was sitting on top of the castle on the Astronomy tower was. No one knew she was up here,

"Have you ever considered that you asked to much that you take to much for granted?" Snape asks as he was in Dumbledore's office. "Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

"Whether is has or hasn't is irrelevant." Dumbledore answers. "I will not negotiate with you, Severus. You agreed. Nothing more to discuss."

Alexis and Harry were hidden in the corner waiting for the time to go with Dumbledore

Snape swept out, stopping only once to glare at Harry and Alexis.

"Oh, Harry, Alexis." Dumbledore greets. "You need a shave, my friend"

Alexis looks over at Harry, and smirks at his five o'clock shadow,

"You know, at times, I forget how much you've grown. At times, I still see the small boy from the cupboard or the small girl who vanquishes demons without losing her spirit, Forgive my mawkishness, Harry, Alexis. I'm an old man."

"You still look the same to me, sir." Harry replies

"Same as well." Alexis agrees.

"Just like your mothers, you're unfailingly kind." Dumbledore states. "A trait people never fail to undervalue, I'm afraid. The place to which we journey tonight is extremely dangerous. I promised you could accompany me, and I stand by that promise. But there is one condition: You two must obey every command I give you, without question."

"Yes, sir." Alexis and Harry agree.

"You do understand what I'm saying?" Dumbledore asks "Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourselves, you must do so."

Harry and Alexis didn't say anything.

"Your word, Harry, Alexis." Dumbledore states.

"My word." Alexis and Harry agree.

"Take my arm." Dumbledore orders,

"Sir, I thought you couldn't Apparate within Hogwarts." Harry states,

"Well, being me has it's privileges." Dumbledore replies,

Alexis and Harry did so and they disappeared.

Lynx frowned "It's only a matter of time now," she left the tower.

The three appeared on a rock facing a large cavern. Alexis took both their arms, and flamed inside the cavern.

"This is the place," Dumbledore states. "Oh yes. This place has known magic." he pulled out a small dagger and pierced his palm.

"Sir!" Harry exclaimed.

"It order to gain passage payment must be made. Payment intended to weaken any intruder." Dumbledore explained.

"You should've let one of us, sir." Alexis states,

"No, Alexis. Your and Harry's blood's much more precious then mine." Dumbledore disagrees.

They walked down a tunnel,

"Voldemort will not have made it easy to discover his hiding place. He will have put certain defenses in position. Careful"

Dumbledore flicked his wand out and sent a light orb out, revealing a lake. "There it is."

"the only question is, how do we get there?" Alexis asks

Dumbledore step up and a chain was summoned into his hand, "If you would, Harry, Alexis."

Together the two teens pulled the chain and a boat appeared from the water.

Riding in the boat wasn't like first year.

When they got to the island,

"Do you think the Horcrux is there, sir?" Harry asks as he looked down at a crystal basin filled with purple liquid.

"It has to be drunk." Dumbledore states. "All of it has to be drunk. You remember the conditions on which I brought you with me? This potion might paralyze me. Might make me forget why I'm here. Might cause me so much pain that I beg for relief. You are not to indulge these requests. It's your job to make sure I keep drinking this potion. Even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?"

"Why can't we drink it, sir?" Harry asks

"Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable." Dumbledore answers, he took a shell that was there and started to drink.

Dumbledore started to groan and backed away from the potion to sit on the ground,

Alexis turned her head, "Harry, you must force him to drink it."

Harry did so until the basin was empty

"Harry." Dumbledore states. "Water."

Alexis picked up the necklace. As Harry turned around and tried to summon water in the basin it didn't work. Instead he went down to the lake,

"Harry, No!" Alexis shouted. She knew that something had to be in the lake. The potion was one of many defenses. Something reached out of the water and grabbed Harry.

Then many more creatures were coming out, Alexis threw fireballs at them and Harry used the Stunning charm.

There were to many and the grab the teens and dragged them into the water.

Alexis felt something grip her around the neck, '_I don't think so_' she summoned her shield. But she couldn't see that is when it all got bright,

fire was everywhere,

Alexis and Harry swam to the top to find Dumbledore casting a fire spell.

Alexis grabbed both her Headmaster and Harry and flamed out of the place.

Alexander lay away in his bed, he went walked into the corridor and around the corner.

Professor McGonagall was telling everyone to go to their Houses.

Alexander uncovered the vanishing cabinet and backed away as it began to open then left.

In the astronomy tower, Alexis, Harry and Dumbledore flamed in.

"We need to get you to the Hospital wing, sir. To Madam Pomfrey" Harry states. As he and Alexis lead the way over to the steps

"No," Dumbledore replies, "Severus. Severus is who I need. Wake him. Tell him what's happened. Speak to no one else."

Alexis and Harry begin to leave when the door opens and closes.

"Hide yourselves below," Dumbledore ordered getting to his feet. "Don't speak or be seen by anybody without my permission. Whatever happens it's imperative you stay below. Alexis, Harry, do as I say."

Another door opens and closes.

"Trust me." Dumbledore states.

Alexis gripped Harry's hand, and tugged him to the stairs and they hide below.

They could see Alexander's wand pointed at Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Alexander." Dumbledore greets. "What brings you here on this fine spring evening?"

"Who else is here? I heard talking" Alexander demanded.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful." Dumbledore answered. "Have you been whispering to yourself, Alexander?"

Alexander stopped from advancing.

"Alexander, you are no assassin." Dumbledore states.

"How do you know what I am?" Alexander asks "I've done things that would shock you."

"Like cursing Katie Bella and hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me?" Dumbledore asks "Replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison? Forgive me, Alexander. I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak your heart can't really have been in them."

"He trusts me. I was chosen." Alexander states pulling up his sleeve to reveal the Dark mark.

"Then I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore states. He held up his hands.

"Expelliarmus!" Alexander exclaims

Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand.

"Very good. Very good." Dumbledore praised.

The door opens and closes. Alexis and Harry turned toward it.

"You're not alone. There are others. How?" Dumbledore asks

"The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement." Alexander answers "I've been mending it."

"Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin." Dumbledore guessed.

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage." Alexander replies,

"Ingenious. Alex. Years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you."

"I don't want your help!" Alexander exclaims breaking down, "Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you or he's gonna kill me and her."

"Well, look what we have here." Bellatrix states. "Well done, Alex," kissing his cheek.

"Good evening, Bellatrix." Dumbledore greets. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're all on a bit of a tight schedule." Bellatrix replies. "Do it."

"He doesn't have the stomach," Greyback states. "Let me finish him in my own way."

Harry had his wand raised while Alexis had her hand raised.

"No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it." Bellatrix replies

Alexis and Harry glanced and saw Snape there pointing his wand at them. Before lowing it and motioning them to stay quiet.

"Go on, Alex." Bellatrix states. "Now!"

"No." Snape states coming around the corner.

"Severus. Please." Dumbledore states.

"Avada Kedavra." Snape stated.

Alexis and Harry watched as Dumbledore's body fell from the tower.

Bellatrix yells and casts the Dark Mark into the sky around the castle.

Harry chased after Snape.

Alexis tried to stop him but she couldn't because Lynx step in the way.

"You knew!" Alexis shouted. Tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Yes." Lynx answered

"Why didn't you tell him or me!" Alexis exclaimed

"Because I couldn't stop it from happening, Dumbledore would have died anyway." Lynx answered then braced herself for her mother's emotional storm.

"What do you mean couldn't stop it!" Alexis exclaimed

"He was dying already!" Lynx shouted back, "the Ring was cursed."

Harry followed the Death Eaters. "Snape! He trusted you!"

Bellatrix set Hagrid's hut on fire.

"Go on." Snape orders.

"Incarcerous." Harry casts.

But Snape deflected the spell.

"Fight back! You coward, fight back!" Harry exclaims. He was stunned by Bellatrix,

"No! He belongs to the Dark Lord." Snape states.

Harry struggles to his feet. "Sectumsempra!"

Snape deflects that as well.

Harry was flung on his back, Snape walks up to him

"You dare to use my own spells against me, Potter?" Snape asks

Harry looks up at him

"Yes. I'm the Half-Blood Prince." Snape states, he kicks Harry's wand away from him and walks off.

Alexis and Lynx ran up to Harry and gets him to his feet. And they go back to the courtyard where Dumbledore's body is.

Alexis and Harry pushes pass the crowd of students and teachers and knelt down beside Dumbledore's body.

Harry closes Dumbledore's eyes

Alexis picks up the necklace she given to Dumbledore after they were safe.

Ginny and Lynx walks forward and hugs Harry and Alexis respectfully

McGonagall raises her wand and lights it up. Followed by the rest as they lit the night sky to chase away the Dark Mark.

The next morning the Halls of Hogwarts were silent.

Harry and Alexis walked into Dumbledore's old office.

Harry picked up Dumbledore's wand that was laid on a book.

"Potter, Halliwell..." McGonagall called gently as she saw that the door was open. "in light of what has happened if you should have the need to talk to someone."

Harry and Alexis just walked passed McGonagall

"You should know Professor Dumbledore you two meant a great deal to him." McGonagall states.

The teens look up at Dumbledore's painting where the Headmaster is sleeping.

"Do you think we would have done it?" Hermione asks as the three stood on the Astronomy tower's balcony. "Alexander?"

"No." Alexis answers. "No, he was lowering his wand."

"In the end, it was Snape." Harry states. "In was always Snape. And we did nothing."

Alexis handed the necklace to Hermione. "It's fake. Open it."

Hermione opened the locket, and inside there was a folded bit of parchment.

"To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in hopes that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B." Hermione read out loud, "R.A.B."

"Don't know." Harry replies. "But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux."

"Which means it was all a waste." Alexis states. "All of it."

Ron was sitting away from everyone. With Lynx standing beside him.

"Ron's okay with it, you know." Hermione states changing the subject. "you and Ginny. But if I were you, when he's around I'd keep the snogging to a minimum."

"We're not coming back, Hermione." Harry states.

Alexis nods in agreement.

"We've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don't know where that'll lead us...but I'll let you and Ron know where we are when we can."

"I've aways admired your courage, Harry, Lexi." Hermione replies, "But sometimes, you two can be really thick. You don't really think you're going to be able to find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you? You need us."

"I never realized how beautiful this place was." Harry states.

A bird cries in the air and it's Fawkes.

The five of them each looked as Fawkes flies all into the sunset.


	84. Chapter 84

Since Dumbledore's death, school was let out early. Alexis, Harry, and Lynx were going back to the Manor for the summer and thinking of possible places where Voldemort could have hidden his Horcruxes.

Lynx didn't know what to worry about first. Chris' conception date looming near or the fact they were not closer to finding out who was responsible for turning Wyatt evil. So the moment Chris was free of this Charmed Whitelighter duties, him and her took off without telling anyone.

Alexis didn't know what was going to go wrong next, she spent the first week back in her room, crying into a pillow. Dumbledore meant a lot to the hybrid witch. In some ways he was like the grandfather, she never had.

Lynx walked into her mother's room, bent on getting help with the problem of getting Leo and Piper back together to conceive Chris, because without her cousin there would be no her. "Mom, I need your help."

Alexis looked up from her journal, she decided to write about everything that happened in the past six years. "Phoebe and I've been calling for you and Chris all week. Didn't you hear us?"

"For the first couple of days, yeah. Then Chris put you two on mute." Lynx answers,

"You can put me on mute?" Alexis asks

"We had to, we were busy. Now, I need your help." Lynx answers.

"Oh, yeah, and I need yours too, because you come here, you drop this bombshell on me, and you expect me to keep this secret? And I don't even know why I'm keeping the secret." Alexis states,

"Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are Chris' parents. It can mess with the whole future."Lynx replies,

"Yeah, well, if you didn't want anybody to know, I don't know why you told me and Pheebs." Alexis states.

"We told you two because you busted us, and I'm glad you did. We have been so focused on protecting Wyatt and defeating Voldemort, we've completely forgotten about Chris. This month is Chris' conception date." Lynx explains.

"Chris' conception date?" Alexis repeats, she didn't like where this was going.

"That's where We've been. Oracles, fortune tellers, soothsayers they all say the same thing. If Aunt Piper and Leo don't screw, this month Chris' screwed. If Chris is screwed then so I am. Because without Chris there is no me."

"Huh?" Alexis asks

"Chris saved my life if he isn't there when I'm thirteen then I'm dead." Lynx replies then shakes her head, "Nevermind so can we focus here, please? Piper and Leo need to have sex. Now who's gonna tell them? You, me, Chris or Aunt Pheebs?"

"No, nobody's gonna tell them because we're not gonna reopen those wounds." Alexis replies, standing up and looking at her daughter.

"Okay. So how do we get them back together?" Lynx asks

"W-we? There is no we here. We don't. Chris and you're the ones that split them up. And why did you two split them up?" Alexis asks

Lynx sighed. "Leo had to become an Elder to make room for Chris as your Whitelighter. It was the only way we could protect Wyatt from turning evil."

"You're unbelievable. I mean, the most kids who are the cause of their aunt and uncle's divorce actually feel guilty. And you're sitting here like its part of your master plan." Alexis states,

"I'm sensing some real issues here." Lynx states,

"Oh, you're damn right there are issues. You can't just pop in from the future and play with people's lives because your older cousin picked on you." Alexis replies

"He picked on the world, Mom." Lynx states

"I'm not finished. Your Aunt and Uncle were happy until you split them up. And now you want my help because you didn't think this all the way through?" Alexis asks

"Feel better?" Lynx asks

"Yes." Alexis answers

"Will you help me?" Lynx asks 

"No. Oh, I don't know." Alexis asks

"If Chris is not conceived in the next couple of weeks, We'll disappear forever." Lynx picks up a list of possible places of the Horcruxes off Alexis' desk. "You are willing to help complete strangers. How about family?"

Alexis stared at Lynx, "When you began so much wiser then me?"

"Since I read your life history from the journal." Lynx answers.

An hour or two later, Alexis, Lynx Phoebe, Leo, Chris and Jinny are in the conservatory. Leo is healing Chris's shoulder. Alexis shivered when she looked at the genie.

"I could heal him, master. Your warrior needs his strength. My last master will be coming back for me." Jinny states,

"I think he's got it under control." Phoebe replies

"Good idea, save your wishes." Jinny agrees

"Did you get a good look at the demon?" Leo asks

"I did, and when we're done here I'll go up to the Book of Shadows and check it out. I also called Paige to see if she can keep an eye on Jinny for me." Phoebe replies

"Thanks." Chris states.

"There is no need to guard me. Even if I was not bound to serve you I would do it anyway for sparing me from Bosk." Jinny states,

"Bosk?" Phoebe asks

"My last master. He's cruel, even for a demon. And I would know. My bottle has been passed around from demon to demon for centuries." Jinnyanswers

"That's terrible." Leo states.

"You cannot begin to know. That is why I got a message to Phoebe. I knew if she had my bottle she would wish me free." Jinny replies

"No wishes. I know all about Genies. You're tricksters." Phoebe disagrees

"Listen, I gotta get back up there. You think you can handle this without Piper?" Leo asks

"Where is Piper?" Chris asks

"On a date." Leo replies

"On a date in the middle of the day?" Chris asks

"Yeah, Greg works nights." Phoebe explains

Christhinks "Greg, Greg. Greg, the fireman? You mean the one she's insanely sexually attracted to? Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. If it's makes her happy, that's all that matters." Leo answers

"Oh, come on! What about all this forbidden lovers, you and me against the world stuff? That just doesn't go away." Chris states.

"You know, Chris, it's a little late for male bonding. Especially since I'm petitioning the other Elders to send you and Lynx back to your time." Leo replies

"What?" Lynx and Chris asks shocked

"Wait, are you serious?" Phoebe asks

"You look tense, master. Neck rub?" Jinny asks

"Even though Lynx and Chris's intentions are good, they're methods have put us all at risk. So, he's going back." Leo replies

"You mean abandoning me again." Chris mutters.

Lynx gave her cousin a soft mental caress, *_It hasn't happened yet, don't get mad at him until you're conceived_*

"Look, you did your job, you warned us about an evil that was after Wyatt. I think we can handle it from here." Leo explains, he orbs out.

"I've gotta stop him." Chris states

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Leo." Phoebe replies

"No, no, not Leo. Greg, the fireman. He's about to sleep with my mum." Chris states, he orbs out.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Phoebe replies, not thinking about what she is saying.

Jinny puts her hands together and blinks. Chris orbs back in.

"What just happened?" Chris asks

"Your wish is my command, master." Jinny states

They hear the front door close.

"Alright, where's the Genie?" Phoebe and Jenny walk into the living room. Paige walks in. "Oh my god, you landed one."

"She's a Genie, not a trout." Phoebe replies

"You still have two wishes, master. I suggest you save one for Bosk." Jenny replies

"I told you, no wishes. We're gonna do this our way." Phoebe states

"But you cannot handle him. Nobody can. He has a flying carpet and an army of forty thieves." Jinny replies

"Thirty-eight. I vanquished two." Phoebe counters

"Let me guess. He wanted a crew and a nice ride. Original for a demon's wish, yeah?" Paige asks

"Yes. And if Bosk gets me back, he will force me to grant his third wish." Jinnyanswers

"What's his third wish?" Paige asks, as large diamond earrings appear on her earlobes.

"Did you do that?" Phoebe asks

"No, but they are lovely. Who conjured them for you?" Jinny asks

"My boyfriend, Richard. He's been showering me with gifts all week." Paige answers

"Wish Cedric would do something like that for me." Alexis mutters, but then again she didn't want a singing tea pot.

"I thought you were gonna talk to him about binding his powers?" Phoebe questions

"I have but every time I bring it up I just get another present. Luxury problem I know, but still." Paige replies

"Yeah, not good. Back to the demon. Uh, what was his third wish?" Phoebe asks

"Zanbar." Jinny answers

"Zanbar?" Phoebe asks

"What's Zanbar?" Paige and Alexis both ask

"The lost city. Before being swallowed up by the desert, it was the seat of power for an evil empire." Jinnyanswers,

Chris walks in, with Lynx following trying not to smile wide, and failing miserably at it.

"Phoebe? Will you do something, please? I can't orb." Chris asks

A large diamond bracelet appears on Paige's arm. "Damn him." Paige curses

"You know, Paige, if he won't listen to you, maybe he'll listen to his family." Phoebe suggests

"Most of them are dead. Remember, the feud." Paige replies

"Please, we do not have time for this. If Bosk captures me, Zanbar will rise again from the dust." Jinny begs

"It's just a city." Alexis replies,

"A city of magic. Bosk has been using his thieves to search for his former site. If he finds it and wishes it back, there will be no stopping him. That is why you must wish me free, master. If I am not a Genie, it will solve your problems and mine. I beg you." Jinny replies

"Hey, a little help here, please?" Chris asks

"Now you know how I feel. You're my own inferiority complex." Lynx laughed.

"Love you too," Chris replies.

Paige's clothes change into a black evening dress.

"Okay, I'm losing my mind. Uh, Paige, go to Richard, deal with it so you can help us." Phoebe states

"Okay." Paige agrees, she leaves

"You, We will help you get your parents back together but it has to be on our terms. Agreed?" Phoebe asks,

"Yeah," Alexis states, with her hands on her hips.

"Agreed." Chris replies,

"Go get Piper, we could use her help. Uh, I wish that he could orb." Jinny puts her hands together and blinks. Chris and Lynx orbs out. "And we need to find a vanquishing potion for that demon." Phoebe orders,

"Why does she always go with him?" Alexis asks,

"Oh, yes, master." Jinny replies

"Phoebe."

"Yes, master Phoebe." Jinny replies

Chris and Lynx orb in outside of Greg's apartment, Chris knocks on the door.

"Piper! Piper!" Chris exclaims

"Forget it." Piper replies, before going back to making out with Greg.

"I know you're in there. Please open the door now." Chris states, Lynx crosses her arms and leads against the wall of the apartment,

"Just a sec." Piper states, she gets up and goes over to the door. Chris continues to knock. She opens the door. "Go away."

"We have an emergency." Chris replies

Greg walks over to the door. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah, many problems, many levels. Piper has to come home now." Chris answers

"Excuse me? Who are you again?" Greg asks

"I'm a friend of her husband's." Chris answers

"I'm her cousin," Lynx replies

"Ex-husband, and he's not really a great friend. Um, it's okay, I got it." Piper states

"Well, I'm here if you need me." Greg replies

They kiss and Greg walks away. Piper goes out into the hallway with Chris, Lynx and closes the door behind her.

"What is this big emergency? Can't it wait and hour or two?" Piper asks

"No, it can't. There's a demon on the loose, a Genie running amuck, and it took me two wishes to get here." Chris answers

"You can't make wishes with Genies." Piper replies

"See, we need you. Come on, let's orb." Chris states, he grabs her hand.

"No, no, no. Listen. I am not gonna leave him high and dry again without an explanation. So your demon can wait five minutes." Piper responds, she goes back inside.

Chris looks at Lynx,

"Don't look at me," Lynx states.

~~~Manor, attic~~~~

Alexis hoped that Harry was alright by himself in Chinatown, she sent him to get supplies for sneaking out of the manor in the next few months. After she turns seventeen the Trace will be off and she will be able to use both wand and Wicca magic

Alexis watched as Jinny is looking through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe was working on a potion.

"He was my master once. And him too. And her." Jinny states, looking at pictures of different demons and warlocks.

"Boy, you sure got around. How did so many demons get a hold of you, anyway?" Alexis asks

"Some bought, some stole. I changed town so many times I lost track." Jinny answers.

"I'm sorry I can't set you free. But wishing is just too risky right now." Phoebe apologizes

Piper, Lynx and Chris orb in.

"Okay, let's go. Greg's not gonna wait forever." Piper states

"Well, then you should dump him." Lynx replies, knowing Chris would shove his size twelves in his mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper asks

"She's just being over protective." Alexis replies, giving her daughter a glare.

"I take it you're the Genie." Piper states, looking at the pink clad woman.

"Jinny." Jinny replies

"Jinny the Genie." Phoebe states.

"Of course. Who's the demon?" Piper questions

"Uh." Chris states, he goes over to the Book of Shadows and looks at the page on Bosk. "He's a low level demon with minimal powers. There's a vanquishing potion."

"Yeah, that's what I'm working on." Phoebe states

"Good. Then you're almost done with me too. Okay, so what you're planning is summon him to us?" Piper asks

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Phoebe replies

"What's the rush?" Chris asks

"Well, not that it's any of your business but Greg's shift starts in a few hours and I won't see him for three days. So I'm gonna go call him and you put the Genie back in the bottle just to be safe. No offense, but we've been burned before." Piper answers

Piper leaves the room.

"Do you mind?" Phoebe questions

"Yes, master." Jinny answers, and is sucked back into the bottle. 

"I feel so bad." Phoebe states,

"As well you should. If we don't do something soon, I can end up half fireman instead of half Whitelighter." Chris retorts, not looking at his cousin, who was contemplating her own fate if he wasn't born.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Phoebe states,

"Look, I'm running out of time here. So what do you say we get to use that Genie to make mum and dad... you know." Chris suggests

"That's vile. And against the rules. I would think you wouldn't want to be conceived that way." Alexis states. Phoebe gave her a sharp look, but she ignored it.

"Well, beats not being conceived at all." Chris replies, "And if you love Lynx, you would help."

"Of course, I love her. " Alexis snaps.

"Look, I told you I would help you on my terms, okay? So back off." Phoebe states

"What are your terms?" Chris questions

"Hmm, not really sure yet. But I am done with this potion. As soon as Piper gets back we are ready to go." Phoebe answers

Bosk comes crashing through the window on his flying carpet, knocking Chris, Lynx and Alexis to the floor. Phoebe throws the potion at Bosk but the pendent around his neck blocks it.

"Not this time, witch." Bosk states

"Jinny, I wish you free!" Phoebe exclaims.

Pink smoke escapes out of the bottle and Jinny appears wearing black clothes.

"Well, it's about time. Who's the master now?" Jinny asks, she throws a fireball at Bosk and vanquishes him. Piper walks in as Jinny is reaching for the bottle.

"Chris." Piper states.

Chris holds out his hand and the bottle flies into it. Piper tries to blow Jinny up but Jinny ducks. Jinny jumps on the flying carpet and it flies out the window. Chris gets up.

"Where's Phoebe?" Chris asks

"Here. In here!" Phoebe's voice answers,Chris looks in the bottle and sees Phoebe dressed in a blue Genie costume. "Hello, master."

"Let me guess Phoebe is a Genie now?" Lynx asks

Piper looks in the bottle to see a Genie Phoebe. "Will you come out of there, please?

"I can't. I don't know how. Try commanding me." Phoebe answers, 

"Uh, okay. Get the hell outta there." Piper orders

"No, not you. My master." Phoebe replies

Piper walks away and Chris looks in the bottle again.

"You mean me?" Chris asks

"Well, yeah, you did pick up the bottle, didn't you?" Phoebe asks

"Alright, get out of the bottle. I command you." Chris orders

Blue smoke rises out of the bottle and Phoebe appears. Piper laughs at Phoebe's blue genie outfit with blonde hair. Alexis had tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing.

"You look ridiculous." Piper states smiling.

"I feel ridiculous." Phoebe agrees

"How am I supposed to get back to Greg now with this?" Piper asks

"Is that all you care about? Would you look at me? I am trapped in pantaloons right now. Where is the mirror?" Phoebe asks, then walks over to the mirror. "Oh, and why do I always get stuck with the wig?"

"Trust me, you don't. Leo!" Piper replies

"Have you ever noticed that Leo is the first person you call in your time of need?" Chris questions.

*_Chris, this isn't the time for the get my parents to have me plan, but then again you have an Aunt Genie._* Lynx whispers in Chris' mind.

Leo orbs in.

"Uh-oh." Leo gasps upon seeing Phoebe the Genie.

"Yeah, right, uh-oh." Phoebe replies sarcastically

"I still can't believe you made a wish with a Genie. You know better than that." Piperchastises

"I thought she was an innocent. How was I to know that I was gonna unleash a demon." Phoebe retorts

Leo picks up the bottle. "It says so right here."

"Oh, right, right there in Arabic." Phoebe replies

"There's a warning label on the Genie bottle?" Alexis asks

"Yeah. An ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying him. It says whoever tried to free her they have to switch places with her. Missed a big one here, bud." Leoanswers

"You wanna pin this on me?" Chris asks

"Leo, it's not his fault, it's my fault." Phoebe states

"How come your empathy thing didn't give her away?" Piper asks

"She tricked me and obviously the book too." Phoebe replies

"Let's just figure out a way to fix this, okay?" Chris asks

"Well, the only way to fix it is to get the demon to wish Phoebe free, reverse the magic." Leo replies

"That's what we need to do then." Phoebe states

"I'll call Paige." Piper states

Alexis reaches into her pocket and grabs her cell phone, and texts Harry, to get his butt back to the Manor.

"Yes. I do believe the element of surprise is very important here." Phoebe replies

"You sure? Because we could always take our time with this plan, you know, keep Piper around just a little bit longer." Chris suggests

"Yes, master." Phoebe agrees

"Good, I'm glad you agree." Chris replies

"Actually, I don't agree, but I-I can't... How am I supposed to take charge and take commands all at the same time?" Phoebe asks

"Well, you won't have to. Chris and Lynx are coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send them back to their time." Leo replies

"What?" Chris and Lynx asks

"You don't know what you're doing here, Leo." Phoebe replies

"You two don't belong here. And as your Whitelighter he's doing more harm than good." Leo explains, "And Lynx is going right along with his plans, and carrying out a few of her own."

"You're so full of it. This isn't about me being a bad Whitelighter, it's about you feeling like We've let you down somehow. So whatever issues you might have with us, I wish you would just get over it already." Chris states,Phoebe puts her hands together and blinks. "Leo?"

Leo laughs. "Of course I forgive you, man. You don't have to yell. All you gotta do is ask."

"I did?" Chris asks

"Yeah. And listen, with all that whole going back to the future thing, you know, don't even worry about it because I'll talk to the other Elders and we're gonna work it all out, okay? It's no big deal, okay? Come on, give me a hug." Leo answers, he hugs Chris, who just stays still with shock.

Alexis, Piper, and Phoebe were down stairs.

Attic, Leo is there writing a letter. Chris and Lynx walks in.

"Hey, Piper says they're ready for those crystals. Genie Phoebe's getting on her last nerves down there. What are you doing?" Chris questions

"Writing you both an apology. I just, I can't seem to get it right." Leo answers,

"Leo, come on, man, you don't need to do that." Chris states

"No, I know I don't need to but I want to. It feels good to forgive." Leo replies

"Yeah, why don't you just hold onto that feeling, okay?" Chris asks, "We've gotta go help the sisters."

"Alright, well, in a minute. This is just as important. 'Dear Chris...'" Leo replies

"Alright, alright, enough already. You said you're sorry, let's just not go overboard." Chris states

"Okay, but after everything I've put you through, I feel like I owe it to you." Leo replies

"Honestly, a letter's not gonna mean a hell of a lot to me. I got plenty of them growing up." Chris states

"I'm sorry." Leo apologizes

"Uh, from my father. He wasn't around much." Chris explains,

*_Nice save, better then going, 'Yep, you're my father so could you sleep with Piper so she can have me?_'* Lynx thought at Chris.

*_Shut up._* Chris replies.

"That's awful. You wanna talk about it?" Leo asks

"No. What I want for you is to grab the crystals and go downstairs to where Piper is. Do you remember her?" Chris questions

Sure. But right now I'm a little more concerned about you. You seem a little stressed." Leo answers

"Yeah, you're damn right I'm stressed. I'm concerned about you two. You two need to get back together already. Any chance that's gonna happen?" Chris asks

"I don't think so. But thanks for caring, man. It means a lot." Leo replies

"Wait. You still love her, I know you do. How could you just throw that away?" Lynx asks

"It's a little personal don't you think?" Leo asks

"More than you know." Lynx replies

"Look, are you telling me that there is no chance that you and Piper are gonna hook up in let's say, I don't know, the next couple of weeks?" Chris asks

"Actually, yeah, that's what I'm saying. We've both moved on, and nothing short of a miracle can make that happen." Leo replies

In the conservatory. Piper, Alexis and Phoebe are there. Piper is writing a spell. Phoebe looks over her shoulder.

"Uh-uh-uh, the wording's not quite right there. Jenny is an upper-level demon." Phoebe states

"Hey, I don't need a bossy Genie on my back. I'm giving up a lot to be here. I'll write the vanquishing spell the way I want." Piper replies

"You should invoke the name of..." Phoebe suggests

"Do I need to call Chris to shut you up?" Piper interrupts

"You wouldn't." Phoebe gasps

"Keep pushing me." Piper replies, Paige orbs in. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, the intervention was a complete train wreck. Richard wouldn't listen to anyone." Paige answers

"Oh, Paige, I'm so sorry." Phoebe apologize,Paige laughs. "You're laughing at me? I'm trying to be sympathetic and you're laughing at me."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I needed a laugh after what I just went through." Paige apologizes

"Yeah, it's okay. Is there anything I can do?" Phoebe questions

"Yeah, but don't you need to go help Major Nelson?" Paige asks

Piper and Paige laugh, Alexis giggled even she knew about I dream of Gennie, Phoebe isn't impressed.

"What? It's funny, this is kinda funny." Piper asks

"Let's just finish the spell, okay?" Phoebe questions

"Alright, hey, I want this done just as badly as you do. Did you find us a ghost?" Piper asks

"Yeah, I got us Richard's dad. He's hanging out in limbo waiting for my call." Paige answers "Why do we need a ghost?" 

"Well, once we capture Jinny, he can possess her and force her to wish Phoebe free." Piper answers

Leo, Lynx, and Chris walk in, chuckling. Leo is holding a box.

"Here's those crystals you wanted." Leo states, putting them on the table.

" You guys sure are chummy." Paige states,

"Yeah, I had a change of heart. Decided to let bygones be bygones." Leo responds.

"Really?" Piper questions,

Alexis raises an eyebrow, she didn't think a wish could have done that.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you." Phoebe states,

"Ah, after we talk in the kitchen." Chris interrupts

"But..." Phoebe protests

"Phoebe." Chris warns, he holds up the bottle. Phoebe disappears into it. "Now that was cool. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have a little one on one with the help." Chris leaves the room.

"What's he hiding now?" Piper questions

"You would have a heartattack if you knew." Lynx answers, before looping her arm with Alexis' and dragging her off to the kitchen.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Paige states, she leaves the room.

"You know, Chris is a hell of a guy. You too should give him a chance once in a while." Leo states

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Alexis was stunned at Chris.

"You wanna make them do what?" Alexis asks

"We finally got dad in a good mood and mum, she's still sexed up from the fireman. This is the perfect time to hit them with the whammy." Chris answers

"No, we are not going to make Piper and Leo sleep together, okay? We're gonna do this my way, mister." Phoebe disagrees

"Master." Chris corrects

Lynx smirked, she was having fun with this.

"Oh, you know what? Listen to me." Phoebe states

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, but I'm running out of time here. A guy's gotta survive. I wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together tonight." Chris replies

"I'm not..." Phoebe began but she puts her hands together and blinks, then they hear a loud thud coming from the other room.

"What was that?" Chris asks. Lynx, Alexis, Phoebe and Chris rush into the conservatory. They see Piper and Leo fast asleep on the floor. "Oh, no. They're sleeping. You tricked me."

"No, you made me wish for them to sleep together. And they're sleeping together." Phoebe replies,

"This is a mess. I've only got one more wish to sort this thing out, so if you don't mind..." Chris states, he holds up the bottle.

"Oh, no, actually I do mind because Jinny could be here at any moment." Phoebe responds

"You know what? I'll summon you when she does. I command you back into the bottle." Chris suggests

"When I get out this..." Phoebe threatens but is cut short when she disappears into the bottle.

Chris, Lynx, and Alexis were heading back into the conservatory. When the thirty eight thieves appears.

Lynx raises her hands and blows up one of the thieves, Alexis throws a fire ball at another. Chris is thrown across the room by one of the thieves. He drops the bottle. The thieve pulls out his sword. Paige runs in.

Chris stands up. "Mind the bottle, Phoebe's inside."

The thieve charges for Chris and they fight. Paige heads for the bottle and another thieve attacks her. She orbs out and orbs back in behind him.

"Sword!" Paige exclaims, the thief's sword orbs into Paige's hand and she stabs him, vanquishing him. Jinny shimmers in and heads for the bottle. Richard walks in and sends her flying across the room. Paige stabs the other thief with the sword and vanquishes him. "Crystals!" The crystals in the box orbs out. "Circle!" The crystals orb back in making a circle around Jinny. "Got her."

Harry walks in and sees a demon in the crystal cage, "what did I miss?"

Jinny tries to walk but the crystals zap her.

"Where's the bottle?" Chris asks

They turn around to see Richard holding the bottle.

"Richard." Paige gasps

Richard disappears with the bottle.

"You think these crystals can hold me?" Jinny questions, she reaches out and the crystals zap her.

"Nope, not for long. That's why we're putting you back in your bottle." Paige answers

"When I form my empire, the first thing I'm gonna do is rid the world of witches." Jinny threatens

"Oh, yeah? Well, when you're back in your bottle, the first thing I'm gonna do is put you in the microwave. Ha ha. How do you like that?" Paige replies

In the living, Alexis sat in the a chair with her head in her hands, Lynx stood next to the fireplace. Piper and Leo are asleep next to each other on the couch. Chris covers them with a blanket. Paige walks in.

"Think she can scare me. They're still asleep? Have you tried smelling salts?" Paige questions

"It won't work, trust me." Chris answers

"What's wrong with them?" Paige asks

"It's a long story." Chris replies

"I don't know, why don't you give me the cliff notes version. Come on, Chris. You, Lynx, Alexis, and Leo and Phoebe have all been acting weird since before the demon attacked. What is going on?" Paige asks

"Alright, I made a little wish." Chris answers

"You did what?" Paige questions

"Two little wishes." Chris replies

"Oh, great. It's not bad enough I have to worry about Richard, now I have to worry about you too. What did you wish for?" Paige states,

"For Leo to forgive me and Lynx, which by the way was an accident." Chris replies

"And?" Paige demands

"For Piper and Leo to sleep together." Chris answers,

"Three, two one." Alexis counts backwards,

"You! Oh my god, you are sick! What is wrong with you? You're disgusting!" Paige exclaims

"No..." Chris began

"You are some creepy registered sex offender from the future." Paige states, "No wonder you have been with Lynx this whole time!"

"No, no, no..." Chris tries again to get Paige to listen to him. *_Lynx, help me!_*

"Oh my god, you are so gross." Paige continues to rant.

"He's Piper and Leo's son." Lynx snapped out, coming in between her cousin and Aunt before it came to blows or in Paige's case, her orbing stuff to hit Chris upside the head.

"What?" Paige asks finally calmed down enough to listen.

"They're my parents. I came back to save my family." Chris answers

"Same with me, I'm Alexis' and Cedric's daughter." Lynx seconds, "I said I was related but I never said how closely."

"You're serious." Paige states

"Yeah. Only now I've gotta save myself. Because if my mum doesn't get pregnant in the next month, there is no me." Chris replies, "And if there is no me, there is no Lynx, because I saved her from being killed by Wyatt, several times."

"Thanks, Chris," Lynx mutters, as she noticed at her mother was looking wide eyed at her. Also Harry staring at her jaw dropped.

"This is all so wrong. And this has been such a long day." Paige states, shaking her head.

"Look, I'm gonna orb over to Richard's, okay, and grab the bottle." Chris suggests

"No, you can't. He's, uh, he's crazy right now; he might hurt you, okay? I need to strip him of his powers. It's a whole thing." Paige disagrees

"Well, how's that gonna help?" Lynx asks,

"Well, he's been corrupted by magic and if I don't strip him of his powers, I might not be able to save him." Paige answers, "Who else knows about this?"

"About us? Just Phoebe, Alexis," Chris answers

"Not quite, Dad knows." Lynx states,

Chris turned to her, "What you told Uncle Ced?"

"No, Mom did." Lynx retorts

"Alright, you two watch Jinny; I'm gonna go make this potion, okay?" Paige questions

"Okay." Chris and Lynx replies,

Alexis takes Harry back to her room while Paige is making the power stripping potion. 

"So Chris is your nephew?" Harry asks

"Yeah, and Lynx is my daughter." Alexis answers. "Which you already knew. But I'm glad this secret is out to my sisters, well two of them anyway,"

"You knew all along?" Harry asks again

"Yeah, I realized that when he came through a Triquetra that is the symbol of our family, and he resembles Prue." Alexis answers.

"Okay, well I got the stuff you wanted me to get, so why did you want me to get everything in the attic in Chinatown?" Harry asks as he placed the bags on the ground,

"Because Chosen One, we are leaving to hunt the Horcruxes and We might come across demons working for good old Voldy," Alexis explains, she looked around then opened a sliding door in her room, where she used a stash place, she put all the items away,

"Where did that come from?" Harry asks

"I used to hide candy and cookies in here when I was little." Alexis smiles, "So I've been stocking up on potions stuff, mainly I've been hiding Wizarding world stuff. When we have normal people over."

She heard the jingle of orbs that signaled Paige leaving,

Lynx and Chris were trying to think of a way to get out of this mess,

In the conservatory, Jenny is there with her eyes closed and her hands held out in front of herself. The doorbell rings.

Chris answers the door. Greg is standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" Chris asks

"I'm on a break. I came to surprise Piper." Greg answers,

"Oh. Little booty call, huh?" Lynx asks

"Is she here?" Greg asks, ignoring the teen's question.

"No, sorry, she's sleeping." Chris replies, he starts to close the door but Greg stops him.

"I don't believe you." Greg states

"Okay, see for yourself." Chris invites him in,Greg walks in and looks in the living room. He sees Piper and Leo asleep on the couch. Chris waves his hand and Piper falls closer to Leo, and Leo's hand falls on her shoulder. "Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Uh, no, that won't be necessary." Greg answers, he leaves.

In the conservatory. The flying carpet creeps under the door and flies over to Jinny. The carpet hits the crystal shield and gets zapped. Jenny steps out of the crystal circle.

Alexis heard the zap of the crystals, "Stay here" she went into the foyer "who was that?"

Chris closes the front door. "Sorry, mum, it's for the best."

Chris, Lynx, and Alexis walks into the living room. Jenny is there holding a fireball and looking at Piper and Leo.

"Take me to the bottle." Jenny demanded.

At Richard's house. Richard helps Paige up from throwing her across the room.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Richard apologizes

"It's okay. It's fine." Paige replies

"I'll make it up to you." Richardstates

"No, no, no, not that way." Phoebe states

"No more wishes." Paige states

"No, no, it's okay. It's not for me. Phoebe, I wish you free." Richard replies, a blue tornado of wind surrounds Phoebe, rises up and then surrounds Richard. It disappears. "Uh, what is this?"

Chris orbs in with Jenny, Lynx, and Alexis.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks

Jinny throws a fireball at them and they duck. Chris attacks Jenny and she grabs his arm and throws him across the room. Jenny picks up the bottle.

"Genie, I wish the Charmed Ones dead." Jinny commands.

Richard puts his hands together and nods his head. The girls fall to the floor, dead.

"No!" Chris and Lynx shout.

Chris runs to their side. Lynx runs to Alexis' side.

"Now, into the bottle." Jinny orders,Richard is sucked into the bottle. "My condolences."

Jinny disappears.

"No. You can't be dead yet. It's not your time. I know it's not your time." Chris states. Alexis,Phoebe, and Paige's spirits float out of their body. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. She was gonna kill mum and dad."

Back at the Manor..Harry just walked down the stairs from the attic making sure there wasn't any new spells in the Book that they might need and sees Piper's spirit float out of her body.

"Oh, no. Leo, wake up." Piper states, Leo stirs and a glowing light from his hand heals Piper. "But how..."

Piper's spirit floats back into her body.

Harry takes off his glasses and rubs the lenses with his shirt, "I've got to be seeing things."

At Richard's house.

"Hey, Chris, we're not moving on." Phoebe states

"Why aren't we moving on?" Paige questions.

"Who cares? You're still here." Chris replies

"Got any unfinished business?" Paige asks

"No. You?" Phoebe questions

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it would have been nice to find out I had another nephew and a niece before I died." Paige replies

"I was gonna tell you but I just didn't get a chance." Phoebe states

"And I knew I was going get the Talk from you guys, again." Alexis seconds.

"Guys we can fix this. We can reverse the magic. All we need to do is get the bottle." Chris suggests

"That's true, we're ghosts, we can possess Jenny. Where is Jenny?" Alexis agrees.

"Well, she was planning to conjure the lost city." Paige replies

"Don't worry, we're gonna take care of this. Should we go check on Piper first?" Phoebe asks

"No, no, no. Piper's fine. I mean, she has to be, right? If she was dead, I would have vanished." Chris replies

"How do we reach Jinny?" Paige asks

"You're ghosts; you can haunt anybody you want. You should concentrate and it should wisp you right to her." Chris answers,Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige close their eyes and they vanish. "Wait for us!"

Somewhere in Arabia. Jinny and thieves walk over to a two-headed animal skeleton lying in the sand.

"You sure this is the site?" Jinny asks

"One of the hounds of the Zanbar. They guarded the city for the Sultan." the leader of the thieves answers

"I could use a few of those myself." Jenny thought outloud then looks at the bottle "You ready in there? I wish to resurrect the lost city of Zanbar." A huge Arabian city rises out of the desert sands. "Finders, keepers."

"I wouldn't unpack just now if I were you." Paige states.

They turn around to see ghost Phoebe, ghost Paige, ghost Alexis, Lynx and Chris standing there.

"Why haven't you moved on? You're dead." Jinny asks

"So are you." Phoebe replies,she jumps into Jinny's body. One of the thieves runs towards Chris and Chris throws him across the room. The other two thieves pull out their swords and runs towards them.

"Watch out." Paige warns

"Phoebe, a little help here." Chris suggests

Phoebe/Jinny throws a fireball at both of the thieves, vanquishing them.

"I think I've got control of the body." Phoebe/Jenny states

Lynx grabs a sword and stabs the last thief, vanquishing him.

"Okay, all clear." Paige states

Phoebe/Jenny picks up the bottle. "Richard, I wish you free."

Phoebe's spirit exits Jenny's body. Jenny is sucked into the bottle and Richard appears in her place.

"Hi, honey." Paige greets

"Let me out of here!" Jinny exclaims

"I wish the Charmed Ones alive again." Richard commanded

"Yes, master." Jinny replies angrily

Alexis, Phoebe and Paige's spirit vanishes.

"You okay?" Chris asks

"Take this, get it out of my sight." Richard answers

"Sure. Could you get rid of that thing first?" Chris asks

"Yeah. No problem." Richard replies, as they both looked at the lost city.

Chris and Lynx orb back to the manor. They were in the living room with the still sleeping, Piper and Leo. Alexis was filling Harry in on what happened.

The grandfather clock chimes.

"They're not waking up. How come they're not waking up?" Chris questions,

"Would you relax?" Phoebe asks

"Relax? I'm sorry, did you say relax? Because I'm about to disappear, vanish forever, cease to exist." Chris replies,

"So am I," Lynx seconds, standing beside Chris.

"Oh my god, you're so dramatic." Phoebe sighs,Piper and Leo wake up. "Hey, are you okay?"

Piper quickly pulls away from Leo."I think so. Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

"Uh, I don't know, I swear." Leo answers as he stands up. "What's going on?"

"Arabic sleeping potion. Very strong, not good." Phoebe answers,

"You mean Jinny did this?" Piper questions

"Who else?" Alexis asks

"Well, we've gotta stop her." Piper replies

"We already did while you were sleeping. She's back in the bottle." Phoebe states

Chris picks up the bottle. "Which we were sort of hoping you could take care of for us." He gives Leo the bottle.

"So that's it? It's all over?" Leo asks

"Pretty much. I mean, you still forgive me and Lynx, right?" Chris answers

"Of course." Leo replies

"Good." Chris and Lynx agree

"I still wanna know why we all didn't die. What? I'm curious." Phoebe states

"Oh, sure, you don't mind them knowing that they almost died but not that... Never mind." Chris states, Alexis glares at him, making him change his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Piper questions

"Jinny made a wish for the Charmed Ones to die and we almost did, but then we turned into ghosts and..." Phoebe explains

"Huh. So that wasn't a dream I had. I was floating over my body looking down at me and then, uh, you healed me." Piper thought outloud while looking at Leo.

"I did?" Leo asks confused.

"Yeah. I called to you when you were sleeping and somehow you must have heard me and you wouldn't let me go." Piper replies

"Well, then that must be the reason why Alexis, Phoebe, and Paige's spirits didn't move on. See the wish was for all the Charmed Ones to die, so saving you must have saved them." Chris states

"That was really sweet of you." Piper states

"Any time. So you wanna go with me to get Wyatt?" Leo asks

"Sure." Piper answers,

Leo orbs out with Piper.

"Wait, wh... What about me?" Chris asks disappointed

"I wouldn't give up. There may be hope for you yet." Phoebe states

"Yeah, we got a whole month to get you conceived," Alexis agrees. "As much as that freaks me out, to say it."

DarkPriestess66 says: I don't own I dream of Phoebe and also to Review please.


	85. Chapter 85

DarkPriestess66: Okay, this is 'The Courtship of Wyatt's father, since this is strange because Chris is born in November and this ep says its Wyatt's birthday, I'm having that Piper had to push Wyatt's birthday party forward so Alexis could be there,

Alexis watched Wyatt as Piper and Leo were handy out goody bags to the children of the parents, who came to Wyatt's birthday party, Piper pushed it back so she could attend,

"Thanks for inviting us, it was a fun party. I still can't believe that Wyatt is one already." a woman states

"Oh, I know, you can't." Piper replies

"Nice to finally meet you, Leo." a man states

"Yeah, you too." Leo agrees

"You know, Frank and some of the other dads get the kids together on Saturdays if you're interested." the woman suggests

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Leo replies, not sure if he should go or not. 

"Excellent." Frank agrees

"Bye." Woman states

"I'll call you." Frank suggests

"Okay, great." Leo agrees

They all leave.

"Phew." Piper states, shecloses the front door. "I am exhausted."

"Did you have fun? Did you like it?" Leo asksWyatt

"Yeah, he was a really good boy and only made mummy freeze the room once." Piper states

"He was excited. It's his birthday party." Leo replies

"He was excited to see you. He misses you." Piper states

"I know. I miss him too." Leo agrees

Paige walks in. "Hey, you guys want anymore champagne? Come on, we don't want it to go to waste. How about it, dad?"

"Elders aren't allowed to drink." Leo replies,

"Oh, come on. When on earth you should do as earthlings do." Alexis states

"Sorry." Leo apologizes

"Not that I'm complaining or anything because you guys did such great work. But champagne? Chocolate covered strawberries? Oysters? Aren't the kids a little young for the aphrodisiacs?" Piper asks

"They're aphrodisiacs? Heh, who knew. Bubbly?" Paige asks

"Paige." Piper warns

"What? Oh, come on, there were milk and cookies here too. You know, maybe if-if there were more kids living in this house, I would know what to get. Did you ever stop to think about that? Excuse me." Paige replies, she heads for the kitchen.

"She's been weird since she changed her hair color. She'll probably change it back." Piper comments.

In the kitchen. Phoebe is there. Paige walks in. along with Alexis and Lynx, Harry.

"Okay, forget about the strawberries, she's onto us." Paige declares

"What do you mean? She knows about Chris?" Phoebe asks

"No. She knows we're up to something. I can't believe how hard it is to get two people laid." Paige answers

"Paige, that is disgusting." Alexis states

"Well, it's what we're trying to do, right?" Paige questions

"No, we are trying to romance Piper and Leo together so they can conceive Chris, our nephew." Phoebe replies

" And that's different how?" Paige asks

"Well, because what you said is very Springer, what Pheebs said is very Oprah." Alexis replies 

"Oh. Well, whatever show we're watching, we're running out of time. At least Chris is. We should probably tell him." Paige states

"Yes." Phoebe replies "Chris!"

Chris orbs in.

"Hey. So how's it going?" Chris asks

"Not so good." Paige answers

"What do you mean? What does she mean?" Chris questions

"We're running out of ideas." Alexis replies

"Well, that's too bad because it has to happen today or I don't happen." Chris states

"Wait, today?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah. I did the math. And if I'm not conceived by midnight tonight, that's it. I won't be born, which means I won't be coming back from the future to warn you about Wyatt turning evil." Chris answers,

"And also means, I'm dead when I'm thirteen," Lynx sighs, "Or up in chains, until I die."

"Yeah, see that time travel thing. Ooh." Phoebe states

"Hey, what about making a love potion and just, like, slipping it to them." Chris suggests

"No, we're not tricking your parents." Paige disagrees

"Why not? I'm desperate." Chris asks

"Hey, look, I have an idea. Call me crazy, but why don't we just tell them the truth?" Harry asks

"Sure, let's give them a massive case of performance anxiety." Alexis answers,

"We're already out of options." Phoebe states

"And time." Chris agrees

They hear a crash coming from the other room.

A darklighter is running down the stairs and Piper is trying to blow him up. Leo runs towards Wyatt who is sitting in the foyer.

"Wyatt!" Leo exclaims

The darklighter disappears and reappears beside Wyatt. He points his crossbow at Leo and shoots. Leo orbs out and the arrow flies past Piper. Chris walks in and the arrow heads straight for him. Phoebe, Alexis, Harry, and Paige walk in and Phoebe pushes Chris out of the way of the arrow. Alexis covers Lynx and Harry with her protective shield,

"Arrow!" Paige exclaims

The arrow orbs out and orbs back in the darklighter's chest. Leo orbs in and picks up Wyatt.

"I got you, I got you." Leo soothes

The darklighter disappears. Piper walks over to Leo and Wyatt.

"You're okay, you're okay." Piper soothes

"Thanks for saving my life. Hope it wasn't for nothing." Chris states

Alexis, Harry, Piper, Paige, Leo, Chris and Wyatt are in the living room. Phoebe is in the foyer collecting some blood on the floor with an eyedropper. She joins the others.

"Is that enough to scry with?" Paige asks

"Only one way to find out." Phoebe answers,

"At least he waited until after the party to attack. That was nice of him." Piper states

"You know what I don't understand is why would the darklighter attack at all? I mean, with all of us here at the same time. It's suicide." Chris states

"All the more reason to find him and stop him before he tries again." Piper replies

"I don't think he was after a Whitelighter, I think he was after me. Or Wyatt." Leo states

"Well, then why don't you take Piper up there and take Wyatt too." Paige suggests

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Piper agrees

"But you're not allowed." Leo replies

"Alright, so then we'll go to the magic school. You'll be safe there, you can't be hurt, right?" Piper questions

"That's great. One big happy family." Alexis states

"You change him, I'll pack him." Piper states

Piper and Leo, holding Wyatt, leaves the room.

"Think now's a good time to tell them?" Chris questions

"No. The sooner we take care of the darklighter, the sooner we make you." Paige answers

"I'm gonna start scrying." Phoebe states, she leaves the room.

"And I will go start the love potion." Paige states.

"I know the perfect one." Alexis agrees,

"Wait, I thought you were against making the love potion?" Chris asks

"Not if it's gonna save one of my two favorite nephews." Paige answers

Chris and Lynx looks at the clock – 3:00pm.

"Let's go to P3," Lynx suggests, holding out her hand. Chris takes her hand they orb to the P3.

In the back room, Chris and Lynx are looking over star charts, feeling like the world was against them, which for a Halliwell it might as well be. Clarence, the janitor stands at the doorway.

"What are you two still doing here? I thought you'd be out and about by now." Clarence states

"Clarence, hey. Didn't hear you come up." Chris greets

"You mind?" Clarence asks

"Please, come in." Lynx answers,

Clarence picks up a bucket. "Beautiful day outside, isn't it?"

"Is it? I never really noticed. I've been too busy, uh, rechecking something." Chris answers

"Whole world seems to be too busy now days. Nobody's got time to just enjoy their day anymore." Clarence states

"Well, it doesn't get any better in the future, either. I mean, I imagine." Lynx replies

"Future don't mean squat to me. I'm too old to worry about it. Shouldn't to you either. You're too young." Clarence states

"Unfortunately, we're kind of obsessed with it." Chris replies

"You alright?" Clarence asks

"Yeah, yeah, I just probably need to eat." Chris answers,

Lynx looked at Chris, with something shining in her eyes. If it was the end for them, they would fade together. Just like it has been since her twin's death.

"What you need is to get out of this hole. Get some sun, live a little." Clarence orders

"Believe me, I'm trying." Chris replies

"Do that." Clarence agrees, he leaves.

In the Attic. Alexis, Phoebe and Paige are there. Phoebe is scrying while Paige and Alexis are making a potion. The potion explodes.

"I thought you two were making a love potion?" Phoebe asks

"we are." Paige answers

"Then why did it blow up?" Phoebe questions

"Maybe I'm trying too hard." Paige replies

"Or maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Phoebe states

"Phoebe." Alexis gasps,

"Come on, you weren't thinking the exact same thing?" Phoebe questions

"No. Okay, fine, but for like a second. The point is Chris is meant to be." Alexis replies

"But not if he and Lynx changed too much by coming here. You know, messed up their own timeline." Phoebe states

"We're talking about his very existence." Paige replies

"Paige, Lexi, I know, but there's only so much we can do. Especially now with that Darklighter out there. I just think that we have to face the reality that Chris's destiny might have been just to come here and warn us about Wyatt, and that's all." Phoebe explains "Lynx as well."

Chris and Lynx walks in.

"Hey." Paige greets

"Oh my god, Chris, Lynx, I'm so sorry." Phoebe apologizes

"No, it's okay. We've actually been wondering the same thing." Lynx replies with a tone of voice that didn't sound like her normal self. Like she had came to accept her fate.

"You have?" Paige questions

"Yeah. I've had the strangest feeling, like, I don't know, it's really hard to explain. But it feels like I'm, I'm floating, like I'm not really here, you know?" Chris answers. While Lynx just nodded her agreement.

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Phoebe responds

"Well, you have to fight it, we still have time." Paige states

"Not much." Chris replies

The scrying crystal stops at a point on the map and spins around on the spot.

"I've never seen it do that before." Paige comments

"Maybe that means there's more than one? I'll go get Piper." Phoebe questions, she leaves the room.

"I'll go too." Chris suggests.

"Yeah, me too." Lynx agrees.

Alexis shook her head, "No, you two stay here, okay. Finish the potion, when we come back your parents will be in the mood, and Lynx, help Harry with the thing."

Piper, Alexis, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe pulled up on the street in the jeep. They all get out.

"You sure this is the place?" Piper asks

"Yeah, down that alley." Phoebe answers

"Thank god we didn't orb in." Paige comments,

"Well, we couldn't. They would've know we were coming." Alexis states

"Maybe they know already." Piper replies

"What do you mean?" Phoebe questions

"I mean, since when to Darklighters hang out in broad daylight like this? It could be a trap, maybe you should stay here." Piper answers

"No, I'm the bait, remember? Besides, if it is a trap, you might need me to help you orb back." Leo states

"Well, I've got Phoebe, you get Piper out of here for Chris'... for Wyatt's sake." Paige replies

"I can flame myself out," Alexis states, "I'm getting good at the low setting, so I'm not burning my clothes, anymore."

"Let's just do this." Phoebe states, They all walk down the alley. "I don't see anything."

A darklighter appears on the top of a building and points his crossbow at them. Piper sees him and blows him up. Two more appear on top of the building.

"You take Piper." Paige orders, she orbs out with Phoebe, Alexis closes her eyes and flames out. and they orb/flame back in on top of the building. They each throw a potion at the DarkLighters, vanquishing them. Damien appears behind Phoebe.

"Phoebe, watch out!" Leo shouts

Phoebe turns around and Damien hits her across the face with his crossbow. She falls off the roof and lands on a dumpster. Piper gasps. Damien disappears and reappears behind Piper and Leo.

"Behind you!" Alexis shouts, Piper and Leo turn around. Damien points his crossbow at them an Piper blows him up. He causes a huge explosion which engulfs Piper and Leo. The explosion disappears and so has Piper and Leo. "Piper!" Paige orbs out and orbs back in beside Phoebe. "Phoebe? Oh my god, you're bleeding."

Alexis flames down, and lands beside her sisters.

"Yeah. Uh, maybe we should get me to a hospital." Phoebe suggests

"Yeah." Paige agrees, she helps Phoebe up. "I got you."

Paige and Alexis helps Phoebe to Piper's car and they drive off.

At the hospital, Alexis, Paige were in the hallway waiting on Phoebe, in a tiny room Phoebe and a doctor are there. The doctor is looking at Phoebe's x-rays.

"No broken bones, no internal bleeding, other than a mild concussion, I'd say you are a very lucky woman." Doctor informed.

"Great! Does that mean I can go home now?" Phoebe asks 

"Actually, I think I'd like to keep you here overnight just for observation." Doctor answers

"Oh, no, that's not possible." Phoebe states

"Ms Halliwell, I don't have to remind you, you took quite a fall. It's possible you might have more than just a concussion. Sometimes other symptoms don't develop for twenty-fours hours." Doctor explains

"Yeah, well, I don't have twenty-four hours. I gotta go, gotta go." Phoebe argues.

"You'll have to sign a release." Doctor replies

"That's fine." Phoebe agrees

"If you feel any dizziness or light headedness, call me. Otherwise I'll see you in a week to remove the stitches." Doctor informs.

"Thanks." Phoebe replies

The doctor leaves.

Out in the hallway, the place is crowded with people, doctors, nurses running from place to place. Paige and Alexis walks into Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe. Hey. What'd he say? Are you alright?" Paige asks

"Yeah, well, he's releasing me, isn't he? Okay, don't worry about this, Paige, we're gonna figure something out." Phoebe answers

"Okay, but what about Chris?" Alexis asks

"What about Chris?" Phoebe questions

"Well, what if he doesn't exist anymore because his mum and dad don't exist anymore." Alexis replies

"No, if Piper were gone, I would sense it, I know it." Phoebe explains, they walk out of the room into the busy hallway. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"A truck hit a bus." Paige replies

~~~~Piper and Leo~~~

They were in a different place of existence, Piper walks into the hospital find nobody around.

"Phoebe? Alexis? Paige?" Piper asks looking around.

Leo runs in."They're not here, I'm telling you."

"They have to be here. Phoebe's hurt." Piper states

"Not in this plane, she's not. The blast, when you blew up the darklighter, must have knocked us into this other place. One that co-exists with our world but not with our lives." Leo explains,

"What are you talking about? What world?" Piper questions

"I don't know. I don't think we're here by accident, I think this is part of the darklighter's plan. To have us here without our powers and without your sisters." Leo answers

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaims

Back in the real world, Phoebe and Paige are walking down the hospital's hallway.

"Excuse us." Phoebe states

"Coming through." Paige states,

Phoebe hears Piper calling. She turns to her sisters, "Do you hear something?"

"Hear what?" Paige questions

"I could have sworn I heard someone call out my name." Phoebe replies

"We're losing him. Two hundred and fifty CCs of lido. Flat lining. Come on, come on. Did anyone call the driver's family? Still got no pulse. Paddles. Two hundred joules." A Doctor orders

"Charging." Nurse replies

"Clear!" Doctor exclaims

Meanwhile with Piper and Leo.

Piper walks down the hallway of the hospital. Leo runs up behind her.

"Piper, we've gotta keep moving, we can't stay here. Damn it, Piper. I don't want you to get hurt too." Leo states

"Okay." Piper agrees

They turn to see the bus driver standing there.

"Am I dead?" Driver asks

"Leo, what's going on?" Piper questions

"Leo. Are you an angel?" Driver questions, he disappears

"I know what plane we're on. The ghostly plane." Leo states

Land of the living's hospital.

"He's back. Stabilizing." Doctor states, as he sees the driver wakes up. "Sir, do you know who you are? Do you know your name?"

"Let's go." Phoebe states

"Leo. Leo. Must be an angel." Driver mutters

"Leo?" Paige, Alexis asks,Phoebe grabs her arm in pain. "What? What's wrong?"

"Piper." Phoebe answers.

In the ghostly plane. Hospital. Piper has been hit in the arm with an arrow. Leo is fighting with Damien. He knocks Damien to the floor. He helps Piper up.

"Come on." Leo states, he and Piper run outside.

Phoebe and Paige orb in the manor.

"I'm telling you, I felt Piper, as if she were standing right next to me." Phoebe explains

"But she wasn't." Paigereplies

"I know, I'm still trying to figure that part out." Phoebe states

Chris walks down the stairs. "Uh, Phoebe, Paige?"

"Lexi?" Lynx called as she walks out of the kitchen, with Harry at her side looking concern.

"Chris, you're okay." Paige states

"Which means Piper and Leo are okay." Phoebe seconds

"Well, I don't know about that but I'm, uh, definitely running out of time here." Chris replies, he holds up his hand which is slowly fading away.

Alexis turns and gasps at the sight of Lynx's own hand fading away. She quickly looks at her sisters before running up the stairs two at a time to the attic.

Phoebe and Paige are there with Alexis. Alexis slams the Book of Shadows shut and groans.

"What?" Paige asks

"I don't know what else to try." Alexis replies

"What do you mean?" Paige asks

"What do you mean, what do I mean? There's nothing else to try." Alexis states

"Oh, great. Why don't you try telling that to Chris and Lynx as they fade away." Paige replies

"No, I can't." Alexis sighs

Paige turned to Phoebe "Right, well, here's the deal. You felt Piper, so that means she's gotta be out there somewhere, and if we can figure out where, then maybe we can figure out how to bring them back. You said we weren't gonna lose her."

"The bus driver." Phoebe states

"The bus driver what?" Paige asks 

"Well, he was dead, right? I mean, at least for a little bit, so maybe that wasn't a coincidence, maybe he actually did see Leo in limbo." Phoebe replies

"That's good. No, that's bad because that would make them dead." Paige states

"Not if someone put them there. Like the darklighter." Phoebe suggests.

"The one Piper vanquished?" Paige questions

"Unless it wasn't really a vanquish, it was just made to look like a vanquish." Phoebe replies

Alexis flips through the Book of Shadows. "Okay, ghosts. Ghosts, ghosts."

In the living room. Chris and, now transparent, walks through the wall. Lynx is fading then coming right back, she's trying to fight to stay alive.

"Whoa, not good." Chris states,

"Kinda fun though," Lynx replies

Clarence is standing there."It's almost time, Chris, you too, Nymphadora,"

"Clarence. What are you doing here?" Chris asks

"Actually, I've come for you. It's okay, I know." Clarence answers

"Who are you?" Lynx asks

"Someone who was sent to make this easier for you both." Clarence answers

"This? What do you mean this?" Chris questions

"I think you know." Clarence replies

"You're an angel of death." Lynx states.

"Yours is an unique situation, One which requires special handling. That's why I wanted to meet you early. So you could get to know me, trust me. There's really nothing to be afraid of." Clarence replies,

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say." Chris replies,

"Don't fight it, Chris, Nymphadora. It'll only make it more difficult for you." Clarence suggests

"No. Forget that, alright? I still got time. You stay away from me." Chris replies, he and Lynx goes upstairs.

In the attic, Alexis lights a circle of candles sitting on the floor.

"Are you sure a séance is the right move?" Paige asks

"Well, if they are stuck in the spirit realm, then they're ghosts, right?" Phoebe asks

"Hopefully." Paige answers

"What, now you're a pessimist?" Alexis asks

"Hey. A girl's allowed to vacillate, it's not like this is an exact science, right? Okay, the spell is done." Paige replies

"Okay, let's do this." Phoebe states

Chris and Lynx walks in.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy but..." Chris apologizes

"Yeah, we're working on it, we're working on it." Phoebe interrupts

"You don't look so good. Okay. '_Sister's spirit I call to thee, cross on over so we may _see." Paige states,

Chris disappears.

Lynx blinked "That's strange."

"Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Phoebe asks

"I'm thinking no." Paige answers

Ghostly plane, Manor, Piper and Leo walk into attic

"Okay, now what?" Leo asks

"I don't know, I guess we try to make contact." Piper replies, she closes her eyes and Chris appears.

"Chris?" Leo asks confused

"Not exactly who I was going for but I guess it'll work." Piper comments

"What are you doing here?" Leo asks

"Ceasing to exist I think." Chris replies, he disappears and reappears in the living realm's attic.

"What happened? Where'd you go?" Phoebeasks

"I just saw Piper and Leo." Chris replies,

~~~~Ghostly plane.~~~~~

"Where'd he go?" Piper asks

"I don't know." Leo replies, Chris appears again. "Ask him."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean ceasing to exist?" Piper asks

"No time to explain. I'm a connection to your sisters and they wanna know how to get you guys back." Chris replies

Chris appears in the attic.

"They think somebody made a portal for the darklighter to pass through." Chris explains.

"Somebody who?" Paige asks

Three DarkLighters appear.

"Darklighters!" Chris shouts

~~~~Ghostly plane.~~~~

"Chris, where are you?" Piper asks

"Shh, not so loud." Leo warns, he looks around. An arrow flies through the window and hits Leo in the shoulder. It goes through his shoulder and comes out the other side.

"Leo? Come on, come on." Piper states, she helps Leo out of the room.

Back in the living realm. Alexis, Phoebe and Paige throw potions at the darklighters, vanquishing them.

"Piper's not here anymore, I can't sense her." Phoebe states.

"It's too late, and not just for Piper and Leo. Take care." Chris replies, he vanishes.

Lynx closed her eyes, then vanishes as well.

"Chris?" Paige asks

"Lynx," Alexis states, as she felt tears string her eyes.

The ghostly plane. Piper and Leo are walking down the street.

"If there is a portal it's gotta be nearby." Leo states,

"No, what are you doing?" Piper asks

"I'm trying to save you." Leo answers

"You mean, you're trying to save us, don't you? Look, you need to sit down." Piper states, they sit down. "Maybe since the arrow went straight through..."

"It'll just take longer. They'll find a way." Leo interrupts

"How? We never even had a chance to tell them where to meet us." Piper replies

"They'll figure it out. I know them." Leo states

"In time?" Piper asks

"Look, Piper, no matter what happens..." Leo states

"No." Piper interrupts

"You have to keep trying to make contact." Leo continued

"I don't wanna hear it." Piper replies,

"He's not after you, he's after me." Leo states

"Would you please stop trying to save me?" Piper asks

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Leo apologizes

"Yeah, just one ordeal after another, right?" Piper asks

Leo touches her face. "I never stopped loving you." They kiss.

~~~Magic school, Great Hall~~~~

Alexis saw that Harry was looking around the Great hall of magic school, "Not like Hogwarts, is it?"

"No," Harry answers, "Hermione would love this place. Look at all the books,"

Alexis laughed. "Yeah, she would."

Gideon walks in.

"Phoebe, Paige, Alexis, Harry." Gideon greets, much to Harry's shock.

"He's an Elder, he knows who you are. I wouldn't be surprised if Carmela and him were made Elders at the same time." Alexis whispers,

"Gideon, we need your help." Paige states

"What's wrong?" Gideon asks

"Well, we think we may have lost Chris." Phoebe answers, "Lynx too."

"What?" Gideon asks

"And Piper and Leo, and us too if we're not careful." Alexis replies

"Somebody's got a bunch of darklighters after us and one of them's got Piper and Leo trapped." Phoebe explains,

"In the ghostly plane." Paige adds

"Or the spirit realm." Phoebe seconds

"Same thing." Gideon states

"Right. We made contact with them but then we lost them." Phoebe explains

"And we lost Chris and Lynx too, although we're not sure why because she can tell if Piper's dead." Paige continues.

"Yeah, and I can't." Phoebe agrees

"So she must still be around somewhere, we just don't know where." Alexis states

"So we need to figure out how to use the darklighter's portal to get them out." Phoebe states

"And if you follow all that you're really are a very powerful Elder." Paige states

"But darklighters don't have the power to make portals, let alone use them." Gideon replies

"Right, we have to figure out who can." Phoebe agrees

"I warned Leo. I told him something like this might happen. What do you need?" Gideon asks

"Well, we know where to find the portal, we just don't know how to reverse it." Paige answers

Gideon picks up a book and opens it up to a page. "There."

"Handy." Paige comments.

Ghostly plane, Alley. Piper is asleep sitting against a wall. Leo is standing up near by. Piper wakes up.

"Leo?" Piper asks

"Morning." Leo greets

"What are you doing?" Piper asks

"Just trying to sense them." Leo answers

"Any luck?" Piper asks,Leo shakes his head. "You don't look so good."

"I know. Listen, about last night." Leo states

"I don't have any regrets if that's where this is going." Piper replies

"It's not. But I'm glad you said that. Because I don't either. I just want you to know that I don't have any expectations. Because I know everything that you went through when I became an Elder. And it just, it wouldn't be fair to put you through that again." Leo explains

"I'm not sure I understand." Piper replies

"Well, neither one of us wanted me to become an Elder." Leo states, he sits down beside her. "But I did anyway. I was supposed to go up there right away but I didn't."

"Because you wanted to find out who Chris was and to protect Wyatt." Piper replies

"They're not the only reasons I didn't go up there, Piper. I was holding onto you. And because of that I put you at risk and I put my son at risk. I can't let that happen anymore, I won't let that happen." Leo explains

Damien walks around the corner. "Well, fortunately you won't have to worry about that for much longer. I'm a little surprised actually. Didn't really think you'd come back here. Thought I knew you better than that. Oh, well." he points his crossbow at them.

"Let her go, you don't want her." Leo states

"No, but I can't pass up my opportunity can I? It's in my nature. Besides, I wouldn't want a Charmed One coming after me when this is over." Damien replies

They hear traffic noises and suddenly they are back in the alley. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige are there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you because this time I'll vanquish you for real." Paige greets

"Well, it's about time." Piper states

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asks

A darklighter on the roof shoots his crossbow and hits Damien in the chest. Damien screams and is vanquished. Chris and Lynx appears.

"My guess would be him," Alexis states looking at the darklighter. Who just barely nods at her then disappears

"Yes! I'm back!" Chris and Lynx exclaims.

"Wait. What? How is that possible?" Phoebe asks

"Don't ask me, ask..." Chris answers,Leo falls backwards. "Them."

"Paige, come on, quick, we've got to get him to Gideon." Piper orders

Paige orbs out with Piper and Leo.

A while later, at P3, Lynx sat on the arm of the chair. "You spend more like preening like that in the mirror, I'm going to think you're were suppose to be born a girl."

"Shut it," Chris replies, but sticks his tongue out at Lynx,

Lynx wrinkles her nose at him, but she shouldn't complain, she was wearing a jean skirt and a white blouse. Something she shouldn't like wearing.

Clarence walks in. "Looking good."

"Whoa. Wait, what are you still doing here?" Lynx asks

"Don't worry, you're fine. I just wanted to say good luck." Clarence replies

"Thanks. Hey, just out of curiosity, why did you tell us all that stuff about living life and enjoying our day if you were coming for us all along?" Chris asks

"Just in case I wasn't leaving with you. You've been given a second chance, Chris, Lynx. Don't waste it." Clarence answers, he disappears

At the manor, the same day, after everyone got some real rest. Piper was watching Wyatt sleep in his crib. She walks out and closes the door. She walks into her room where Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige are waiting.

"Hi." Piper greets

"Hi." Phoebe greets

"What's going on?" Piper asks

"Maybe you should sit down for a second." Alexis replies

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Piper states

"No, no, it's good, it's good. I mean, it's, you know, it's not bad. It's a really good thing, it's not a bad thing. I think it's a really good thing, don't you think?" Phoebe asks looking at Alexis and Paige.

"Yeah. I mean, it depends." Paige answers,

"Yeah," Alexis agrees.

"Uh-huh, that sounds worse." Piper states

"No, it's-it's just complicated." Paige replies

"Okay, so why don't you guys just tell me what's going on." Piper states

"Alright. Uh, Alexis, Paige, and I know what happened between you and Leo last night." Phoebe replies

Piper chuckles. "What? Excuse me?"

"Not because anybody told us or anything, it's just because of Chris." Paige answers,

"Chris? Wh-why would Chris know what happened last night?" Piper asks

"Well, because he wouldn't be here if it didn't. Yeah, see we've known for a while, we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it." Phoebe answers,

"Talk to us about what?" Piper questions

"Is this my turn?" Paige asks

"Yeah." Phoebe answers.

"Yeah. Uh, Chris is your son." Paige states

"Wyatt's brother. Look, I know this is huge..." Alexis began

"No, it's, it's not huge because it's not possible, it's crazy because I'm not pregnant." Piper interrupts

"Yeah." Phoebe states

"Yeah." Paige answers

"Yeah," Alexis replies

"No, I'm not. I mean, how could that happen? I mean, I know how that could happen but it... What am I gonna do?" Piper asks

"Maybe you should talk to Leo about it." Phoebe replies

"No, I can't." Piper disagrees

"Why?" Phoebe asks

"Well, because, because, because I can't." Piper answers

There's a knock at the door and Chris walks in.

"Is this a bad time?" Chris asks

Piper looks at Chris, speechless.

"I have one question, Who is Lynx's parents?" Paige asks

Alexis looked at Chris,

"Lynx is my blood bound cousin," Chris answers, "And her mother is sitting in this room,"

Alexis raises her hand, "Future guilty party."


	86. Chapter 86

Alexis walked into her room to find Harry packing the supplies, "What are you doing?"

"Packing. we need to leave before Voldemort comes here looking for me." Harry answers.

"Voldemort isn't going to travel across the ocean in search of you, besides he won't dare to mess with the Charmed Ones to get to the Chosen One." Alexis states.

"We need to start we looking for the Horcruxes." Harry replies. "Or have you forgotten?"

Alexis felt a flash of heat going up her spine, "No, I haven't forgotten, Do you even know where to start?"

"No but.." Harry began feeling his own anger spike.

"Then let's come up with a damn plan before we go hiking around England for damn things that we don't even know where they are!" Alexis all but shouted. "And for another thing, defeating Voldemort won't mean a blasted thing if Wyatt turns into the King of All Evil,"

Harry just stared at her, he didn't realize that she was giving up so much just to help him defeat Voldemort.

Alexis knew for a fact that her best friend, her brother didn't like being the boy who lived. Just as much as she wanted a normal life, well normal as you can get without fighting demons. But she was sick of his I-have-to-do-this-without-anyone attitude. She thought back to sixth year in the Department of Mysteries. The Prophecy about her. "She, who was raised to be the ultimate force of good shall join forces with the Chosen One, to destroy the darkness that threatens both sides of magical world."

"What?" Harry asks

"The Prophecy about me, remember. I wasn't just there for kicks, Harry. I'm joining forces with you to defeat Voldemort, meaning something isn't right about this," Alexis answers. She began pacing around the room, "Okay, so the diary and ring was destroyed, and the necklace was a fake. So that leaves the real necklace, and what else?"

"Seven, He wanted to rip his soul into seven pieces." Harry answers, "the diary, ring, necklace that's three."

Alexis looked at Harry's scar, "You said that your scar burns everytime He's near."

"What about it?" Harry asks

"Don't you understand," Alexis replies, she forced herself to speak of the person, she couldn't bare to think about right now, "Dumbledore even said so."

"You lost me," Harry states

"Think about it, Voldemort transferred some of his powers to you on the night of his attack, your birthday what if he transferred something else too." Alexis surmised.

"Are you saying I'm a Horcrux?" Harry asks

"There is a ninety-nine point nine percent possibility of yes," Alexis answers, "It would explain so much of the crap we have been through,"

"You're crazy," Harry states shaking his head. "That's not possible."

"Yes it is," Alexis replies, "Neither can live while the other survives. Sounds like a good way to put it, you and Voldemort share a part of his soul. If what he ripped apart was his soul."

Harry just shook his head,

"Harry, I have seen more crap then you have since I've gotten my powers back, you were eleven when you learned about being a wizard, I was ten and half, I have battled my way through this, I know more about DADA then anyone alive except for you, trust me when I'm saying this." Alexis states, she began pacing again, thinking about what could happened in the allotted about of time, they had.

Lynx stared at Book of Shadows, there were spells in here that she knew never existed in her timeline, there was only a part of herself, that knew there wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell that she would be born, if Alexis had to die in the coming final battle, another reason of coming back. She wrote in the Book the spells necessary for that future.

She closed the Book, and changed into her Animagus form, and curled out on the couch to think about things in a form were human emotions didn't mean anything.

DarkPriestess66: sorry it's short but I haven't a clue what to write.


	87. Chapter 87

Alexis was in Piper's room, listening to the sounds of morning sickness,

"Can't I kick Chris in the ass for this?" Alexis asks as she heard the toilet flush, and Piper walked out again,

Piper looked at Alexis and shook her head, "No, because it's not his fault."

Alexis grinned, "No, it was the darklighter's fault."

"Haha," Piper states, "What do you need?"

"Permission to get two of my friends, and have them stay here," Alexis answers,

"Who and why?" Piper asks

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger for the who, and for the why well I was thinking Hermione could help us figure out who's behind the Wyatt turning evil thing," Alexis answers

"I don't know, since we have regular demon attacks," Piper replies, "I wouldn't want them to get hurt,"

"That's a problem, because I have to modify Hermione's parents' memories," Alexis replies

Piper sat down on her bed, "You have to do want to her parents' memories?"

"You know that the Potters were killed by a dark wizard, well Hermione is a witch born to non-magical parents, if Voldy's minions gets a hold of her parents, then they will be tortured and/or killed." Alexis replies,

Piper folded her hands over her slightly bulging stomach, "Alright, go get them,"

"Mom!" was shouted from down stairs.

Alexis looked up in a panic because that was Lynx's shout. "Stay here," she got up and ran out of the room, ready for a demon attack.

"Where's the demon?" Alexis asks as she was looking around the living room.

"See I told you so," Lynx states as she looks at Harry, "She is already being my mom and she's not even married to dad yet."

"Speaking of, guess who's moving across the street," Harry states

"Dad?" Alexis asks

"No not yours, mine." Lynx replies, as she removes the curtain to reveal the house across the road with stuff appearing inside by magic,

"Why is he moving here?" Alexis asks then she looks at Lynx, "Did you know he would move here?"

"For once in my future knowledge, No." Lynx answers, "But I think the reason he's moving here is because of you,"

Alexis watched as Cedric came out of the house across the road, she blushed and smiled.

"Go over and welcome him to the neighborhood, silly," Lynx states,

Alexis looked down and she wasn't really dressed to impress, so she rushed off to her room, and got dressed nicely, she wore a pants and her sneakers but she had on a shirt she stolen from Piper's closet, which in turn was taken from Prue's old closet.

She quickly conjures a basket of muffins, since today is her seventeenth birthday, she quickly left the manor, and went across the street,

"you know that house was really cheep since the last owners were murdered along with a salesman," Alexis states,

Cedric turns around and smiles, "Hey, Lexi, and yes, I know that is why it was so cheep."

" You do know today is?" Alexis asks

"Hmm..Yes, my moving in day," Cedric answers, with a glint of mischief in his eyes,

Alexis pouted, "Maybe I should give these to Harry and Lynx then,"

"How terribly forgetful of me to not remember my own girlfriend's birthday," Cedric laughed. "Which is why I chose to today to move."

"So what did you get me?" Alexis asks

"It's inside," Cedric replies, He held open the door and Alexis went in,

"Needs a woman's touch," Alexis teases,

"Well maybe someday it will have one," Cedric replies, "But until then, I guess you'll do,"

"Funny," Alexis states,

Cedric smiles, and Alexis felt her heart flutter,

"Close your eyes," Cedric states,

Alexis did so, and felt something around her neck, she reached and felt a locket,

"That's not all, I got for you," Cedric states, and held out a velvet box,

Alexis' eyes locked on the box, "What is that?" 

Cedric opened it and revealed a charm bracelet,

"Ced," Alexis gasps, she looked at the charms, there were two wands, and a sliver cat, and a tiny triquetra,

"You can add over the years too," Cedric explains, "I know it's not anything special..."

"Are you kidding me it comes from you," Alexis interrupts

"Alexis!" Paige shouts from the manor,

Alexis rolls her eyes, "Duty calls," she turns and runs off.

Back at the manor, Alexis ducks as a fireball comes her way, "Damn it, Can't I have a normal birthday!"

The four sisters gather together, "Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. We witches will, with these words, waste the warlock's evil zest"

"Now if you don't need me, I'm going to get two people," Alexis states, and flames off. she appears outside the barrow just in time to hear Mrs. Weasley screech,

"What do you mean you're not going back to school!"

"Knock knock," Alexis greets, as she walks up to the half open door,

"Alexis, dear what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asks

"Well i was wondering if I could barrow Ron for the rest of the summer," Alexis answers, "I'm sure, I can it through his thick skull why school's important,"

"I don't know, what does your sisters say about this," Molly replies

"They're okay with it," Alexis replies, "Ron, go pack your stuff, I'll come get you after I get Hermione,"

"Right," Ron agrees, knowing that what Alexis going to do.

Alexis flames into the Granger driving way, she looks around and notices no one is outside, so she sends up a tiny fire spark, to let Hermione know she's here,

Hermione opens her window, "Great timing, I'm finished packing all my stuff,"

Alexis flames inside, "So you're parents are in the living room right?"

"yes," Hermione replies, holding back tears,

Alexis hugs her friend "You know it's for the best, it keeps them safe and if we make it we'll reverse the spell,"

"I know but I still don't like erasing my parents' memories of me," Hermione replies,

Alexis pulls her wand from her pocket, and casts a spell to make a Hermione's bag on the table able to hold everything, "Shove everything in, I remembered that spell for when my dad was over at the manor."

She then crept downstairs, and saw the backs of Grangers' heads, "I'm sorry, _Obliviate_"

Hermione came down, and took Alexis' hand and they flamed out. Only to reappear in Ron's room,

"Hey," Hermione greets

"Hey," Ron greets back,

Alexis shoved all of Ron's things into Hermione's beaded bag, "Better then you dying of an illness huh?"

"Yeah spending school year in America," Ron replies, "Mom, I'm leaving!"

The three friends left and appeared in the manor.


	88. Chapter 88

DarkPriestess66: Spin City

Alexis, Paige, Hermione, and Piper just got back from Doctor Surgery's office. In the hallway, the four witch are standing by the elevator doors with about five people frozen behind them.

"Are you hormonal or just plain crazy?" Alexis asks

"One woman can only take so much." Piper replies

"Okay, if these people walk out of their offices, what do you think they're gonna see?" Paige asks

"Well, I think they won't be touching my stomach anymore, that's what I think." Piper replies,

"Piper, that is not a good enough reason to freeze people." Paige replies,

"I think it is." Piper disagrees

The elevator doors open. Piper unfreezes the people and walks in it. A lady that was standing behind Piper stumbles forward.

Alexis catches her.** "**It's okay, it's okay, we all just get a little vertigo sometimes." Alexis gets in the elevator with Piper, Hermione, and Paige. "No wonder Chris grows up to be such a neurotic little freak." The elevator doors close. "So you excited?"

"About what?" Piper asks

"About what the doctor said. That it's gonna be a healthy baby." Paige answers

"Well, I know he's healthy. I've seen him twenty-two and walking around." Piper replies,

"Well, you never know, something could happen." Hermione states,

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart. Now you're starting to sound like..." Alexis states, when she is cut off by Chris orbing in.

"Hey." Chris greets

"Chris." Alexis finishes,

"Okay, if this is about demons, I don't wanna hear it, 'cause I am on my lunch break." Paige states

"No, no, no, I just wanted to know how it went with the doctor." Chris replies

"Well, you'll be happy to know that you're a boy." Piper replies, she holds up an ultrasound picture

"That's not what I meant." Chris states

Hermione, Paige, and Alexis look at the picture in Piper's hands,

"I don't see it." Paige teases,

"Me neither," Alexis agrees, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, see, it's this little thing right here." Piper replies, pointing at the spot of the picture,

"Whoa!" Chris exclaims as he snatches the picture off her. "Excuse me. Do you mind?"

The elevator doors open to the parking lot and Piper, Paige, Hermione, Alexis, and Chris walkout.

"Why are you so edgy, anyway? Relax." Piper asks

"Well, it's not me in there I was thinking about, it's you. I'm just making sure you're okay." Chris replies

"See, that's where I'd ask for money to go to the movies." Alexis teases, while Paige nods in agreement

"Very funny. Actually, in the future, you're the one I go to for money." Chris states, "Paige too,"

"Ooh, why, am I rich?" Paige asks

Alexis rolls her eyes, "Well I know for one, that US currency doesn't work in the Wizarding World, so I can see why he would come to me for money,"

"I can't tell you that." Chris answers, "And Alexis is right about that one,"

"What about me? I'm your mother. Why didn't you come to me for money?" Piper asks

"Because I don't want to bother you, you'll have too much to deal with." Chris answers lying.

"What about your dad?" Paige questions

"Uh, Leo's not much of a factor." Chris replies,

"What does that mean?" Paige asks

"I'd rather not talk about it." Chris answers

"Future consequences?" Piper asks

"More like future issues." Chris replies

Hermione looks over at Alexis, who barely shakes her head. She didn't know what it was about. But she knew someone who did.

"Ooh, father-son problems." Paige states

"I have an idea, let's change the subject." Chris suggests

"To what?" Paige asks, a woman drops in front of them from the roof and Chris pulls Piper out of the way. Alexis grabs Hermione and pulls her out of the way, the woman scratches Chris's neck. "Extinguisher!" The fire extinguisher flies towards the woman and she jumps over it. Piper tries to blow her up but she turns into a spider and runs away. Chris helps Piper up. "You guys okay?"

Chris touches his neck. "I don't know. Am I?" They look at three scratches on his neck. "Am I?"

"I don't know." Piper answers placing her hands on her stomach,

They gone back to the manor, and they were in the Conservatory. Piper, Paige, Hermione, Lynx, and Chris are there. Piper is dabbing Chris's wound with a cloth. Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows. Alexis, Hermione, and Lynx were helping with the Book.

"So I'm okay, right? I mean, mini me in there?" Chris asks

"Well, if he wasn't, I think you'd be the first to know. Now, sit still." Piper answers

"Well, then why were you so worried back there?" Chris asks

"I wasn't worried. Alright, I was a little worried about the force field." Piper answers

"What force field?" Chris asks

"The one she had when she was pregnant with Wyatt." Paige replies,

"Wait, you had a force field with Wyatt but not with me?" Chris asks

"Well, I didn't have one, he had one. It was all his doing." Piper answers

"From the womb? He had powers from the womb? That's unbelievable! It's not like I don't have an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you." Chris states in shock

Lynx giggles "Now you know how I feel, beloved cousin of mine,"

"Nymphadora," Alexis warns, "Behave."

Piper looks at Paige "Did you find that demon yet?"

"Yes, actually, I did. It's the Spider Demon. An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every hundred years, to capture and feed off the most powerful and magical demon it can detect. In this case that would be you." Paige answers

"And me. Sorta." Chris adds

"You must be so proud." Alexis states

"It's kinda creepy how she knew to lay a trap for you. Obviously she didn't count on us being there." Paige states

"Well, at least there's a vanquishing potion here. Okay, what do you say we make this eight-legged freak wish it'd never been hatched?" Piper asks

"Whoa, hold it. You are not going anywhere, mum, this is way too risky." Chris states

"He's actually right. Without the Wyatt force field thing." Paige agrees

"Okay, do you have to keep rubbing that in?" Chris asks

"Aren't there any therapists in the future?" Paige asks

****"Nope," Lynx replies,

"We need Phoebe." Chris states

"No, I don't want to interrupt her date with Mark." Piper disagrees

"I thought she was dating Jason?" Alexis asks

"He didn't take it to well with us being witches, he broke up with her," Paige replies,"Actually, it's Mike this week."

"No, it's Mitch. But who cares, we need her." Chris states

"Ever since she had that vision thing in magic school, you know, the one about a demon-free life, and her being with child, she's kind of been on that whole future thing." Alexis states

"And she wishes to accomplish that by speed dating?" Piper asks

"I don't know." Alexis replies

"So does that book say anything about that spider being poisonous?" Chris asks "Gentle, please."

"Oh, quit your complaining, I'm almost done. Paige, could you call the club for me and tell them I'm gonna be a little bit late?" Piper asks

"No, I thought we already discussed this. You're not going anywhere without a force field." Chris states

"Why? Because it's so much safer here?" Piper asks, "I have to go to work, I booked a band tonight."

"Let Paige or Alexis cover for you." Chris suggests,

"No, I can't, I have to go back to my temp job. I'm already late." Paige replies

"Blow it off. This is more important." Chris states

"My temp jobs are important. It's how people who need help find me." Paige explains

"I'll do it, yesh." Alexis snaps, Piper gave her a look that said plainly as words did, she didn't think Alexis was up to being a part owner of P3, but Alexis gave the look right back.

"Okay, I get that, I do, but right now your sister needs your help, okay?" Chris asks

"Why don't we just call Leo?" Alexis questions

"No, no." Chris answers

"Why not? He can help us. Besides, Piper's in danger, which means the baby's in danger, which means you are in danger." Paige states

"Because we don't need him." Chris replies

"Yeah, he's right, I don't want to open up that can of worms." Piper agrees

"He doesn't even know you're pregnant." Paige states

"This is my point exactly." Piper replies

"Look, I'm not suggesting some sort of reunion..." Paige states

"He has been gone for six months. If he's not there for us in the future, why is he there for us now?" Chris asks

Piper sits down on the chair.

Alexis gets up and goes over to her pregnant sister "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute." Piper answers,

"Okay, well, I'll go deal with the club, you work on the vanquishing potion and call Phoebe and I when it's done."Alexis states, in a Piper like tone which surprised her sisters, nephew, and best friend. "Let's go Mione," she and Hermione leaves.

"I'll clean up." Chris states, he closes the first aid kit and his hand sticks to the box.

Lynx gasps as she saw that. "I'm going to go help with that vanquishing potion,"

At P3, Hermione and Alexis was sitting at the bar, Alexis was going over paperwork for the bar. With Jeremy working in the background.

"So is this your first time helping with the club?" Hermione asks

"No, I tend to come here during the day and help Jeremy stocking and getting ready for the evening, and I'm allowed in the club at night since it's sixteen to get in and twenty one to drink," Alexis answers, her cell phone rings, and she answers, "Hello?"

"You didn't show up today." Cedric replies, "I thought we had a date,"

"Hi, yeah, I meant to call, I really did, I just got a little hung up at, um, at work." Alexis explains,

"What do you mean you were at work?" Cedric asks, "You don't even have a job,"

"I mean I'm helping with the club," Alexis states,

A very tall Irish man walks up to Alexis and Hermione.

"Excuse me, Miss Halliwell? I hate to bother you, love, but..." he states with an Irish accent

"Nows not a good time, okay?" Alexisreplies,"No, I didn't mean you, Ced."

"Huh, you're telling me. I'm supposed to be a leprechaun." the leprechaun states

"Okay, pal, the bar's not open yet. Why don't you try down the street." Alexis snaps

Hermione stared at the man who said he was a leprechaun,

"You don't understand. The wicked witch of the enchanted forest put a dastardly curse on me. I know you helped Shamus." Leprechaun replies,

"Um, let me call you back." Alexis states as she recognized the name, she hangs up. "You knew Shamus?"

"He was me brother. Of course, all leprechauns are, but the point is we were close." the leprechaunanswers

"Give me a second." Alexisstates, she turns to Jeremy. "Uh, Jeremy, could you check on the beer in the back?"

"No worries." Jeremy answers, he goes into the back.

"Okay, uh, how did you find me?" Alexis asks

"I didn't for sure. I was told to find you at your boyfriend's house but you don't seem to be there anymore." Leprechaun replies

"Tell me about it." Alexis agrees, she felt sad that she had to keep putting off dates with Cedric, but she was glad he understood that she had duties to the magical world on this side of the world.

"And I didn't want to bother you at home." the leprechaun states

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Okay, what did this wicked witch do to you?" Paige asks

"Uh, isn't it obvious? She made me tall!" the leprechaunanswers

"Oh, that's the problem." Alexis states

"Oh, it's just not who I am, love. Am more importantly, it's taken away my power to dole out luck too. Is there anyway you can turn me back? Please." the leprechaun asks

"Okay, uh, I'm sure I can improvise something. Alexis answers, "_You who found me in this bar, turn back to who you really are._"

The leprechaun shrinks to his original size. He chuckles. "Oh, god bless you, Alexis. The name is Riley and I am forever in your debt."

"Great, you're welcome, but if you don't mind, you probably should get out of here." Alexisreplies,

"Not before I leave you with a token of my appreciation." Riley states, he hands her his shillelagh. "I hope you get that wicked witch."

"I'll try." Alexis replies

Riley whizzes off. Jeremy walks back into the room.

"Okay, everything is all set for the band," Alexis states, "I should be getting home,"

"Sure, Alexis." Jeremy replies,

Hermione and Alexis walk out of the room, and Alexis takes Hermione's hand and they flame to the manor.

~~~at the manor~~~

Lynx watched Chris for signs of something else going wrong. Phoebe walks in from the kitchen.

"Okay, let's do this. I have a future to get back to." Phoebe states

"Who doesn't. You blessed this?" Chris asks

"Yes, I blessed it, I sang to it. What's the matter with you?" Phoebe replies,Chris sits on the stairs. Piper comes down the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just coming down with something." Chris answers

"What do you mean? From the attack?" Piper asks

"Now who's the worry wart. Look, we still need Alexis to bless this. Did you call her?" Chris asks

"Yeah, she's on her way. She was helping me out at the club." Piper replies

"Who's watching Wyatt?" Phoebe asks

"Uh, Sheila. He should be safe there until after this is over." Piper replies

A spider crawls in from an open window.

"Okay, well, we gotta get a move on here. Because I need to find my husband, like, yesterday. Seriously. What? I did the math. It's gonna take me like a year to fall in love, and there's the whole engagement and the wedding, and then the year of wedded bliss." Phoebe explains,Chris notices the spider. "And then I have to wait a year to find out if I really want to have his kid, you know, and the pregnancy's, like, nine months. Well, ten months, they just tell you it's nine months. So clearly, let's move on here. I'm sorry, what's so funny?"

"This whole family needs a shrink." Piper replies,

Alexis flames in holding the shillelagh.

"Hey. Where'd you get that?" Phoebe asks, "And where's Hermione?"

"Don't ask." Alexis replies, "And I stopped long enough at Cedric's to drop her off, I didn't want her to get hurt with everything going on here."

"You need to bless this vanquishing potion." Chris states

"Wow. Hello to you too." Alexis replies

"Hey, the book says for all four of you to bless it. Phoebe will help you. Piper, can I talk to you, please?" Chris asks

"Piper? What happened to mum?" Piper asks

"How exactly do I bless this thing?" Alexis asks

"With your blood. Come on." Phoebe replies, she, Alexis, and Paige walk in the dining room. "This'll just hurt a little."

Alexis makes a face.

In the conservatory. Piper and Chris walk in.

"What is it? What's the matter? Chris, your eyes are dilated." Piper asks

"Are they?" Chris asks

The spider turns into the spider demon. Web flies out of her hands and wraps Piper up in it. She gets stuck to the wall covered from head to toe in a spider web cocoon. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige walk in.

"Okay, we got it. She didn't even..." Phoebe states, she sees the spider demon. "Faint."

Alexis throws a potion towards the spider demon but Chris catches it.

"What are you doing?" Paige asks

Chris knocks Paige and Alexis to the floor and then attacks Phoebe. Phoebe fights back and he drops the potion. The potion rolls over to Paige. Phoebe kicks Chris in the head and knocks him to the floor. Paige throws the potion at the spider demon, missing. She turns back into a spider and crawls away.

"Get it! Get it!" Phoebe exclaims, the spider crawls out the window. "Piper."

They turn around and see Piper wrapped in a cocoon against the wall.

"Oh, no." Paige gasps, she walks up to Piper and touches her. The web zaps her and Paige is knocked backwards. "Well, there's a force field that works."

Phoebe and Alexis walks in.)

"Alright, we locked Chris in the basement. What are you doing on the floor?" Phoebe asks, she helps her up.

"Well, not having a lot of luck, that's why I'm on the floor. I've tried orbs, knives, spells. Nada." Paige replies

"God, I hope Piper's okay in there." Phoebe states, she went to touch the cocoon

"Don't." Paige warns

"So do you think we should ask Chris for help?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, let's get the mutant who put her in there in the first place to help." Paige answers

"Missy, that is our nephew, he needs help too." Phoebe states

"Okay, fine. How should we help? Uh, how about Leo?" Paige asks

"Are you kidding? Piper will kill us." Phoebe replies

"Well, she can kill us after she's saved." Lynx states as she came down the stairs, "I doubt that a demon Chris would be very willing to save me from being killed by Wyatt"

"Lynx, Piper doesn't want Leo to know that Chris is his son, okay? So I don't think I can keep that secret." Alexis replies

"Try. Leo!" Paige replies

Leo orbs in wearing a white robe with golden trim

"Alexis, Lynx,Phoebe, Paige, how are you?" Leo asks

"Not so good, we have a problem." Phoebe replies

"Perhaps we should meditate." Leo suggests

"No, I don't want to meditate. Piper, right there." Paige replies

Leo turns around and sees Piper wrapped up in the spider web. "Ah, the Spider Demon. She cocoons her victims before feeding on them."

"Great, well, can you get her out of there?" Paige asks

"Uh, well, the only way to get her out of there is to vanquish the Spider Demon. But it's okay, the cocoon is meant for preservation, so she's safe for now." Leo replies

"Good, that means Chris is too." Alexis sighed.

"Chris? He's in there too?" Leo asks

"No, he's not in there, Leo, he's in the basement." Paige answers

"Yeah, he was acting a little crazy so Alexis and I locked him in the basement." Phoebe explains

"Yeah, after the Spider Demon infected him, he got a little crazy, went after..." Paige explains

"I'll talk to him." Leo interrupts, he heads for the basement.

"Ay, be careful. Good thinking." Paige replies

"I'm telling you, he has a right to know." Alexis states

"No, he doesn't." Paige replies

"Five, four, three, two, one." Lynx counts backwards, then the sound of the basement door closing causes Alexis, Paige, and Phoebe to run in.

"What happened?" Paige asks

"He attacked me." Leo answers

"I tried to warn you." Paige replies, in an I-told-you-so manner

"He's got issues." Phoebe explains

"Issues?" Leo repeats

"Yeah, from being infected." Paige answers

"No, I think his issues precede that, don't you, Paige?" Phoebe asks

"Something you're not telling me?" Leo asks

"Actually..." Alexis replies,

"No." Paige interrupts

Alexis turns to glare at Paige "Look, he's gonna find out sooner or later and I'm gonna bust."

"Find out what?" Leo asks

"If he's gonna help us, we're gonna have to tell him." Alexis states

"It's Piper's business." Paige replies

"Tell me what?" Leo asks

Alexis tries to hold it in but can't."Chris is your son. Don't we all feel better? I know I feel so much better."

Leo sits down, speechless. "How..."

"Uh, spirit realm, six months ago, you and Piper... Leo, she's pregnant." Phoebe replies

"Why didn't she tell me?" Leo asks

"Well, honestly, I think she knows how hard it was for you to leave one son behind. She didn't want to make it any harder." Phoebe answers

Alexis' phone rings. "Great. Excuse me." she leaves the room.

"Why is he so mad at me?" Leo asks

"I don't know, sweetie. He's real tight lipped about the future. It's a lot for you, huh? Well, uh, you gotta try to pull it together because we need you. Your family needs you." Phoebe answers

"Right. You're right." Leo agrees

"That's the spirit." Phoebe states

"Well, uh, if I remember correctly, the Spider Demon's last victim was a wizard. So maybe I should go to magic school and see if there's something there that I can use to scry for him." Leo explains

"Okay, and what about Chris?" Phoebeasks

"Check the Book of Shadows, I think there's an antidote." Leo answers

"Okay. Welcome home." Phoebe replies

Leo orbs out. Alexis walks in.

"Hey, will you and Paige watch Piper? I have to go back to the club."

"Wait, now?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, the wicked witch has struck again." Alexis answers, she flames out.

~~~P3~~~~

Alexis flames into the back room, and comes out to find Jeremy unconscious on the floor and a man wearing a green dress waiting.

Alexis places her hands on her hips, "Who did this? The wicked witch?"

"Uh, no, actually, that was me." the manreplies

"You? Why?" Alexis asks

"I couldn't let him open the club, let all those people in here. Not until you turn me back into a wood nymph." the man answers

"Okay, well, who's to say that there's not more coming after you? I cannot keep the club closed all night. Piper will kill me." Alexis states,

"Cry me a river, sister." the man replies, another man and a woman walk down the stairs. "We have lives too, you know. Without me, nature falls out of harmony. Flowers wilt, trees wither, streams dry up. It ain't pretty. And this guy..."

"Hi." the second man greets

"He's an ogre. A giant, terrifying ogre. Now tell me, does he look imposing to you in the least?" the manly wood nymph asks

"No, not so much." Alexis answers

"And me, I'm supposed to be a fairy." the woman explains

"You see the problem." the not so terrifying ogre states

"Witches curses spread like wild fire. Pretty soon there won't be any of us magic folks left." the wood nymph explains

"No offense, but you don't sound like any of the wood nymphs I've ever met." Alexis states

"It's the curse, I'm telling you, the curse!"

"Alright, alright." Alexis states, she picks up a pen and a notepad off the bar

"Paper and pen? You've got to be kidding. What, are you gonna right the wicked witch a letter?" the wood nymph asks

"Hey, I don't tell you how to save the forest. No, I don't. Okay, tell me everything you know about the wicked witch so we can get rid of her once and for all." Alexis replies, after she chants the spell she wrote the people turn back into their proper creature selves. "Ding dong."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Nymph states,

"We owe you, Alexis." Ogre states

"Yeah, great. Now, why don't you guys get out of here because I know a witch who's gonna really put a curse on me unless..." Alexis states, she trailed off when she noticed that Jeremy was waking up, and the other magical creatures left. Alexis goes over to Jeremy, "Are you feeling okay?"

"What happened?" Jeremy asks as Alexis helps him up

"Well I got your call saying I forgot to check something, but when I came in you were unconscious, maybe you should take a break, now I need to go home and tell Piper it was a false alarm," Alexis lies, she turns and leaves.

Alexis flames in the manor at the same time Leo orbs in,

"I stopped off in the attic on the way back." Leo explains

"I gotta tell you, Leo, whatever Chris has against you in the future; it can't be your lack of determination." Phoebe replies, a spider crawls out of the vent and runs along the floor.

"Still, you might not be in this mess if I hadn't been gone so long." Leo replies

"Well, you have to do what you have to do." Paige states

"My god, Leo, can't you think of anything but yourself?" Phoebe asks

"Phoebe." Alexis and Paige state

"Yeah, that was kind of weird." Phoebe states

"Yeah." Paige agrees.

"You totally bailed on us." Phoebe accused.

"What the hell?" Alexis asks

"Okay, I think maybe I'm channeling Chris's anger?" Phoebe questions

"But he's in the basement. Can you empath from so far away?" Leo asks

"I don't know, maybe my powers are expanding." Phoebe replies

"Or he's closer than we think." Alexis states,

The spider crawls into the parlor and turns into Chris.

"Chris, Stop!" Lynx exclaims

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige run in.

"No!" Phoebe exclaims,

Spider webs shoot out of Chris's hands and hits Phoebe, sticking her to the wall by her wrists. Paige throws a potion at Chris and he covers it in spider webs. He then sticks Paige and Alexis to the wall also by the wrists. Leo runs in.

"Chris, stop, this isn't you." Leo states

"Wanna bet?" Chris asks, he pushes Leo against the wall.

"Chris, don't." Lynx warns, as she held up her hands Chris sprays her with web and she drove out of the way.

"He's your father." Paige states,Chris throws him up the stairs and sticks him to the wall with spider webs. He walks over to Piper and orbs out with her. "Bug spray, we should have used bug spray."

"Okay, I can't break free. Can you orb?" Phoebe asks, "Or you Alexis?"

"No, I tried." Paige replies,

"Same," Alexis replies, "Lynx, are you okay?" but she didn't get an answer.

"Damn it." Leo curses

"Are Elders even allowed to swear?" Paige asks

"No, but fathers are. Especially ones whose kid tries to kill him." Leo answers

"Well, technically you can't die." Alexis states

"It's not the point." Leo replies

"Well, it wasn't Chris, Leo, it was a demon." Paigereasons

"No, some of it was Chris; I saw it in his eyes." Leo disagrees

"I think he's right. I think that's why he can still orb. He can be saved." Phoebestates

"Yeah, well, can we?" Paige asks

Phoebe sees the shillelagh near by.

"Maybe with a little luck." Phoebe suggests

"Shillelagh." Paige summons

The shillelagh orbs and taps on the floor three times. A rainbow appears and so does Riley.

"Somebody called." Riley states looking around

"Hey, over here." Alexis states

He laughs. "Now there's something you don't see every day."

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Can you just get us down from here, please?" Alexis asks

"I can try, but as you know, luck can go either way. Good or bad. Take your chances." Riley replies

"Yeah, well, we'll take our chances." Phoebe states

"Very well. Slainte is tainte!" Riley replies, Paige falls from the wall and lands on a table, smashing it. Riley chuckles. "I tried to warn you, love."

After they were freed, Leo starts scrying for the wizard, while Phoebe, and Paige watch. Lynx sat on a chair with an ice pack to her head,

"I don't understand why this isn't working. Maybe I have the wrong wizard." Leo states after fifteen minutes of scrying.

"Or maybe because there's nothing to find. Leo, you gotta stop beating yourself up over this, okay. It's not your fault." Phoebe states

"I just, I don't understand why he hates me so much." Leo replies,

Lynx looked up "I hate you too or will hate you,"

"Yeah, but Leo, it's in the future, it hasn't happened yet, so you can change it." Phoebe states, while giving her niece a glare,

"If Chris lives long enough to tell me what to change. Why am I scrying for the wizard? The demon has Piper, I should be scrying for her." Leo states

"Here, use her keys." Phoebe suggests, she grabs Piper's keys and hands them to Leo, he continues to scry. The crystal points to a place on the map.

"Got her." Leo states

"Okay, I'll take the antidote, you take the vanquishing potion. Alexis!" Phoebe replies,

"Piper didn't bless it." Leo states

"It's all we've got." Phoebe replies

"But we need the power of four. How are we gonna make up for Piper?" Leo asks

Alexis walks in with the nymph, fairy and ogre following her.

"Well, how about with a little help from our friends." Alexis answers,

Outside the Spider Demon's cave. Alexis, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and the ogre are there. The ogre throws a rock at the cave entrance and the cave's force field sends the rock flying back to the ogre. He catches it.

"Nice catch." Paige comments,

"Thank you." Ogre replies

"So wait, we can't get in?" Phoebe asks 

"No, it's impenetrable." Leo answers

"Great plan." Alexis comments

"Well, maybe we can draw her out?" Paige asks

"How's that?" Leo asks

"I could just knock." Ogre suggests

"Good thinking." Phoebe replies

Inside the cave. The spider demon is sucking out Piper's and unborn Chris' powers. She hears the ogre banging. Chris is on the ground groaning in pain.

"Damn it. Can't a demon eat in peace?" Spider Demon asks

The spider demon walks outside. "You're pissing me off, you know."

"Yeah, that's the idea." Paige replies

"You think you can take me? Without your sister?" Spider Demon asks

"We're just gonna have to see. Now!" Alexis answers The fairy flies in front of the spider demon's face. The spider demon hits Alexis across the face and she falls to the ground. Phoebe kicks the spider demon. The nymph comes out of the bushes and throws the potion at the spider demon. It misses when she turns back into a spider. "Step on her."

The ogre steps on the spider and squishes it into the ground.

"That's gross." Phoebe states

"Sorry." Ogre apologizes

Alexis gets up. "Give me the antidote."

"No. This is my responsibility." Leo replies

Inside. Piper is now out of the cocoon. She pulls the spider webs off her clothes.

"Piper, are you okay?" Leo asks

"I think so. What are you doing here?" Piper asks

"Uh, it's a long story." Leo answers

They hear a noise.

"What's that?" Piper asks

Chris walks in.

"Our little boy. You gotta get out of here." Leo answers, then he waves his hand and Piper orbs out.

Outside the cave. Piper orbs in.

"Oh, hey, welcome back." Paige greets

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asks

Chris blocks the cave door with spider webs.

"I'm guessing inside working out some issues with Daddy," Alexis replies

Inside the cave. Chris walks towards Leo.

"Alright, Chris, come on, can we just talk about this a minute?" Leo asks

Chris grabs Leo by the throat. "A minute? We have the next hundred years."

Outside the cave. Piper is trying to blow up the blocked door.

"I can't get through that thing." Piper states

"You want me to try knocking again?" Ogre asks

"Uh, I don't think that's gonna work this time." Phoebe replies

"That's okay, we'll take it from here." Alexis states

"Are you sure?" Nymph asks

"Yeah, we're positive. But thanks for everything." Alexis answers

The nymph, ogre and fairy disappear.

"I told you guys not to bring Leo here." Piper scolded

"I think he just saved your life." Phoebereplies

"Yeah, at his expense, and maybe Chris's too." Piper states

Inside the cave. Leo is stuck to a large spider web.

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other... dad." Chris states

"See, that's what I'm talking about. That's not the demon talking, that's you talking, Chris. It's not too late, you just have to fight it." Leo replies

"Why fight it when I've already won?" Chris asks, he throws out more spider webs which covers Leo's hand.

"Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh? What did I do to become such a bad dad?" Leo asks

"It doesn't matter anymore." Chris replies

"No? The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it. Come on, admit it. What, you afraid? Leo questions

"I'm not afraid of you." Chris states

"No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? What, did I miss a school play? Did I take away your favorite toy? Did I play favorites with Wyatt?" Leo asks, Chris gets angry and grabs Leo. He throws him across the room. He runs over and pushes him against the wall. "Chris, don't!"

"You don't know me." Chris replies, he punches Leo in the stomach and throws him over his shoulder.

outside. Alexis rubs her neck.

"Alexis, you should take the antidote." Phoebe states

"No, no, I'm fine. It didn't even break my skin, it just hurts." Alexis replies

"Yeah, but still." Phoebe states

"No, we need to save it for Chris." Alexis disagrees

"Alexis" Phoebe sighs

"Ow." Piper states

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asks

"Kidney shot." Piper answers

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something." Phoebe suggests

"Maybe he is. Give me that." Piper agrees

"What? Why?" Phoebe asks

"So I can take it." Piper replies

"What?" Paige asks

"You've been saying whatever happens to little Chris happens to big Chris, and that's what you've been so worried about." Piper replies

"So?" Paige asks

"So if I take this, then the baby's inoculated and Chris is just fine, right?" Piper asks

"Do you follow that?" Paige asks

"Not a word." Phoebe replies,

"I know what's Piper's talking about if she takes the potion, then it will turn Chris back to his necrotic self," Alexis explains.

"Just give it to me." Piper orders, she snatches the antidote off Phoebe and drinks it.

Chris is still punching Leo. "You don't know me, you don't know me! You don't know me!"

Chris turns back to normal and the spider webs blocking the entrance disappears. Chris continues to punch Leo in the face. Piper, Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige walk in.

"Chris, no! Chris! Chris, look at me!" Piper exclaims, she pulls him away from Leo. "It's okay. It's over."

Chris leaves the cave.

"Chris," Alexis whispers,

later that night at P3. A band is playing. Phoebe, Alexis, Harry, Cedric, Hermione, Ron, and Paige are there. Paige is behind the bar. Phoebe, Alexis walks over to her. Lynx chose to stay home because she knew Chris is going to need her.

"Hi, this place is hopping, huh?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah. Not a bad guy over there. Is that Nick?" Paige replies

"Uh, no, actually, that's Ron." Phoebe replies, "Which isn't Ron Weasley,"

"What, did you skip some letters in the alphabet?" Alexis asks

"Q's are hard to find." Phoebe replies

"I hear ya. Well, at least he's handsome." Paige replies

"He's cute, right? Okay, have fun. Bye." Phoebe agrees

Phoebe goes back to Ron. Paige picks up a tray of drinks and takes it over to Riley, the nymph and the ogre.

"Okay, drinks on the house." Paige states

"God bless you, love. Cheers." Riley replies,

"Paige, I want a mineral water," Alexis states, sitting down at bar,

"Why aren't you with Cedric?" Paige asks

"He's taking a turn with dancing with Hermione," Alexis answers,

"Worried about Chris?" Paige asks,

"Yeah," Alexis replies,

At the manor, Lynx laid curled up under a blanket reading one of the books her mom owned, she knew that Chris wouldn't be in the best shape and with Leo trying to find out why Chris hated him. She thought of all the times that Chris called for his dad and he never showed up, but when Wyatt called he always did. Even when she called sometimes he wouldn't show up, it was almost like he knew she was only calling for Chris.

Lynx looked up from the page she was trying to read when Chris orbed in. he walked over and curled up beside her. Only with Lynx there, Chris was able to cry and Lynx just held him stroking his hair.

DarkPriestess66: Just because I don't update 24/7 doesn't mean I'm not going too. Yesh it takes time to write. Review please.


	89. Chapter 89

DarkPriestess66: Crimes and Witch Demeanors, I don't own it. Here's the deal: If I Don't update right away, don't ask me to hurry up, I have to type with nine fingers, the one I broke is too sensitive to use to type.

Alexis stared at the crystal swinging above a map of England, as she was scrying.

"What are you scrying for?" Hermione asks as she came into the conservatory,

"I'm scrying for the Horcruxes if you can believe that," Alexis replies, "Since the one we have is a fake."

"And how do you except to get the Horcruxes if you're scrying?" Hermione asks, sitting down on the other side of the table

"Well I haven't planned it out but since I'm smarter then Harry, I think we should gather the Horcruxes first then figure out a way to destroy them. I'm done playing by ear or being lucky enough to survive." Alexis replies, "Got it, and I don't like where it is,"

"Where what is?" Page asks coming into the conservatory, she looked at the map and back at Alexis, "What are you doing?"

"Scrying for a demon in human guise," Alexis replies, "Well pieces of him,"

"So what is Harry doing?" Page asks,

"Most likely trying to find a way to convince me to leave, and I'm not doing it." Alexis replies, "I've played by his rules long enough the past six and a half years to be exact."

"You got the Halliwell determination," Page laughed,

"I learned from the best," Alexis state, "Grams."

Alexis finished writing down the places, she thought the Horcruxes might be, "I'm going to get ready for that stakeout,"

Page nods,

~~~~~~~later that evening~~~~~

Phoebe and Paige pull up in their car, and Darryl pulls up in his car on a side street. They get out.

"You sure this is the right place?" Alexis asks,

"It's just as I saw it in my premonition." Phoebe answers

"Yeah, but you kind of forced that premonition." Paige pointed out

"Darryl, will you hurry up, I got a date." Phoebe states,

"Where's he gonna be?" Darryl asks

"At a restaurant down town." Phoebe replies

"No, I meant where's the killer going to be?" Darryl asks

"Oh, he's going to be robbing a pawn shop in the alley." Phoebe answers

"So exactly how do we know that he's possessed?" Darryl asks

"When the phantasm comes out of him and tries to annihilate us." Alexis replies,

"Whoa, wait. So the perp's not responsible for the other killings? It's this, whatever you call it?" Darryl questions

"No, no, he is. The phantasm only possesses bad guys. To make them worse. Okay, shall we?" Phoebe replies, she heads for the alley

"She really wants this demon, doesn't she?" Darryl questions

"No. She really wants her date." Paige replies,

In the alley. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige are hiding beside a dumpster, watching the burglar break in to the pawn shop. Darryl joins them.

"Okay, go, go." Phoebe states,

"Okay, just make sure you do your thing before any annihilating occurs, okay?" Darryl asks

"Have we ever let you down? Go." Phoebe replies

Darryl stands in the middle of the alley and points his gun at the burglar.

"Freeze! Police!" Darryl exclaims

The burglar turns around. Phoebe comes out from behind the dumpster.

"Wait. Not yet." Alexis states, The burglar pulls out his gun and shoots. Phoebe pushes Darryl out of the way just in time. The burglar shoots again. Darryl shoots at the burglar and hits him in the chest. He falls to the ground. "Throw the potion."

Phoebe throws the potion and hits the burglar. The phantasm rises out of the burglar's body.

"Mother of god." Darryl gasps,

"Now. Now." Phoebe states

Paige holds up a wand and sucks the phantasm into it. It screams as it gets sucked in. "Want it?"

"No." Phoebe answers

"You guys saved my life." Darryl states

"That's okay, we put you at risk. Again." Alexis states,

"You caught a killer and you saved an innocent. Not bad for a night's work. I gotta go. Tell Sheila I said hi, okay?" Phoebe asks

Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige rush out of the alley.

"Uh, yeah, I'll call it in. You guys better get on out of here before... somebody sees you." Darryl agrees

In the street. Phoebe and Paige walk towards their car. Paige sees a car parked near by.

"Hey, was that car there before?" Paige questions

"Geez, Paige, relax. You act like we've never done this before." Phoebe replies

The following morning, Alexis walked out into the kitchen and straight over to the coffee pot, Phoebe walks in and starts gathering potion ingredients,

Phoebe is there making a potion when Paige walks in.

"Morning. How was your date?" Paige asks

Alexis uttered a morning as she nursed her cup of coffee.

"Good. Other than the fact that he's not the man of my dreams." Phoebe answers

"You can tell that from one date?" Alexis asks confused

"I can tell that because I see nothing in the future for us besides sex, and I'm not interested in that." Phoebe replies

"Sex?" Paige asks

"No, wasting my time. Either you're the father of the child that I saw in my vision or not. So I'm moving on. Can you pass me the asphodel root?" Phoebe replies

"Yeah. What, are you demon hunting?" Paige replies as she handed her the asphodel root.

"No, lunch date. I want to make sure I get a hit off of him before the entrées come. No sense wasting those calories, right?" Phoebe asks

Alexis shared a glance with Paige "Wait a second. So now you're trying to force premonitions on your dates?"

"Well, it's the quickest way to find out who I'm looking for, right?" Phoebe question

"Does it even matter to you that you're breaking every wiccan rule that exists?" Paige asks, sharing another worried glance with Alexis

"I think after all these years, I know what I'm doing. Besides, with Piper in magic school, we're down a power. We could use the extra boost." Phoebe replies

"Maybe. I just hope we don't misuse it." Alexis states

Chris and Lynx orbs in.

"There's the book. Do you mind?" asks Lynx

"No, knock yourselves out." Phoebe answers

"We've been working some demonic connections. I think we have a new theory on who might be trying to turn Wyatt evil." Chris explains

"Oh, a new theory. What's that, the third one this week?" Paige asks

"What? Are you keeping score now?" Chris asks

"She's just grumpy because she hasn't had her coffee yet." Phoebe replies,

"That is if mom doesn't drink it all," Lynx teases,

Alexis stuck her tongue out at Lynx,

"I am not grumpy. Okay, fine, maybe a little bit, but you have to admit you've had a lot of different theories lately, and none of them have panned out." Paige states

"That's why they call them theories." Chris replies

"Do we even get along in the future?" Paige asks

"How's Piper? Have you seen her?" Phoebe asks

"She's good. Uh, big. You know, I keep thinking how weird it's gonna be to actually see myself being born." Chris answers.

"Speak for yourself. I'm way before my own conception and birth timeline." Lynx states, "I don't want to picture you being born, I've already witnessed Wyatt's birth, that's enough to scar me for my own lifetime."

"And how's Leo?" Alexis asks,

"Leo? Don't know. Haven't seen him." Chris replies

"That's because you're avoiding him still, aren't you? Chris, he's your father. You have to talk to him. How are you gonna change anything in the future if you don't?" Phoebe asks

"That's not the future Lynx and I came back to change. Thanks." Chris replies

Chris and Lynx orbs out.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm grumpy." Paige states

The doorbell rings.

"Another one of your dates?" Alexis teases, as she and Phoebe went to the door,

Phoebe opens the door. Sheila is there crying.

"Sheila. What's the matter? Come in, come in, come in, come in." Phoebe asks,

Paige walks in. "What's going on?"

"It's Darryl." Sheila answers

"What about Darryl? Is he okay?" Alexis asks, worried.

"They just arrested him. For murder." Sheila answers

Phoebe, Alexis and Paige stand there shocked.

"What's going on?" Hermione asks as she came inside.

"Hermione, stay with Sheila, we have to go the Police station." Alexis states,

"Sure," Hermione replies

The trio of Charmed Ones got their stuff and left the manor

At the Police Station, Room. Phoebe, Paige and Darryl are there.

"I don't really know what happened. It's all kind of a blur." Darryl explains

"What are you talking about? It was self defense. He shot first. Several times." Alexis states

"He did?" Darryl asks

"You don't remember any of that? Did you get hit on the head or something? Maybe when you pushed him down." Paige replies

"No, he was fine after that. Something weird is going on here." Phoebe replies, before looking at Alexis, who had an idea of who and what was going on.

A lawyer walks in. "Lieutenant Morris. I'm sorry, but we really have to prepare for your arraignment."

"It's okay. They're my friends." Darryl replies,

"Yeah, and there's a problem here because this man is innocent." Phoebe declares

"Yeah? How do you know?" Lawyer asks

"Because I was there... driving around in the area." Phoebe replies

"Perjuring yourself isn't going to help any, lady. The prosecution's evidence is overwhelming, trust me." Lawyer states

"Evidence? What evidence?" Paige asks

"It's okay. Show them." Darryl states,

The lawyer inserts a CD in his laptop and a video of Darryl and the burglar shows up on the screen. Darryl is pointing his gun at the burglar.

"_Please. Please don't kill me! No! Don't kill me!"_

_Darryl shoots his gun three times._

"That's not what happened." Phoebe states

They left,

"It's time to see an Inspector," Alexis states,

"I agree," Phoebe replies

Police Station's office. Inspector Sheridan is sitting at her desk. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige walk up to her.

"Inspector Sheridan." Phoebe states

"Yes." InspectorSheridan

"We would like to talk to you." Alexis states

"Easy." Paige cautions

"Do you have a personal grudge against Darryl Morris?" Phoebe asks

"Morris?" Inspector Sheridan repeats

"Yeah. We know you faked the images on the tape, and we're here to let you know that we're not gonna sit around and watch you frame our friend." Phoebe threatens

"She's a little upset." Paige states,

"Yes, I can see that. And you are?" Inspector Sheridan asks

"Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe replies

"Halliwell. Hm. Your name certainly pops up in his file plenty. For the record, I didn't fake anything, 'cause I was there, undercover, and I saw it go down with my own eyes. I've been investigating Morris for a few weeks now, trying to figure out why so many of his suspects over the last five years just vanish or mysteriously wind up dead. Now I know. He takes the law into his own hands. Excuse me." Inspector Sheridan states, She walks away.

"Well?" Paige asks,

"If she was lying, I couldn't sense it." Phoebe replies

"Then how do you explain what happened?" Alexis asks

Paige, Alexis, and Phoebe orb into middle the market place, They all run away frightened.

"Sure hope this works." Alexis states unsure,

"It will. Coffee cart." Phoebe replies

"Orb away." Paige commanded, the coffee cart orbs out.

"Flowers that bring desire, make them turn into fire." Alexis chanted, the flower stall goes up in flames. People scream. Suddenly the whole place freezes. The Cleaners appear. "I see you got our message."

"What do you think you're doing now?" Cleaner number one asks,

"Well, we didn't know how else to call for you. Figured you weren't listed in the yellow pages." Phoebe answers

"What do you want?" Cleaner number one asks,

"We want to know why you framed Darryl Morris. That was your doing, wasn't it?" Phoebe asks

"Magic was exposed. We were forced to clean it up."

"Change what was."

"To protect you."

"I thought we resolved this the last time you guys tried to intervene. We clean up our own magical messes." Alexis snaps,

"But you didn't even know about this one. You didn't realize you were being followed. Taped." Cleaner number one replies,

"Yeah, well, we always manage to fix these things somehow." Paige states

"No, you wouldn't have. That's why we were put on the case to begin with. It was anticipated."

"You know what? I don't care. If you don't free Darryl Morris, we're just gonna keep exposing magic and..." Phoebe states

Cleaner number one holds up his hand. "This will not be like our last encounter, Miss Halliwell. We're under strict orders not to negotiate with you this time."

"Strict orders from whom?" Paige asks,

"I don't know but I know who does," Alexis replies,

The trio go to Magic School, Leo, Carmela, and Gideon. After they were informed on what's going on.

"So who is it?" Alexis asks,

"The Tribunal. It's a council made up of Elders and demons to monitor magic, to make sure nobody ever finds out about its use." Carmela answers.

"At whatever the cost." Gideon seconds

"Which is why they created the cleaners and gave them the power to erase events, memories." Leo states

"Or in this case, to change them." Paige replies,

"Well, it's just part of the grand design, to allow magic to influence but not take over free will." Carmela explains

"It's the one thing both sides could agree upon." Gideon seconds

"Okay, so how do we find this tribunal?" Phoebe asks

Piper walks in. "Hey. What are you guys doing here? Uh-oh. What's wrong?"

"It's Darryl." Leo answers

"Our friendly Cleaners have struck again. He's in jail for murder." Paige explains

"What? Why? What happened?" Piper asks

Alexis glanced at Phoebe "Someone was in a hurry."

"Oh, wait. Are we blaming me for this? Did we or did we not catch the demon?" Phoebe questions

"Yeah, but you forced the premonition, so maybe we could've been more careful, and maybe we could've seen that somebody was watching." Alexis replies,

"And if I hadn't, we would've never caught the killer." Phoebe states

"No, you were just trying to figure out who's your baby's daddy is. That isn't about demons." Alexis snaps.

"Alright, guys, this isn't helping." Leo intervened

"I know, it isn't. There's only one thing that will." Phoeberepliesnotlooking at her sister

Alexis, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Gideon orb into The Tribunal Council the floor was white. The floor is surrounded by black.

"Where are we?" Alexis asks

"Nowhere. Anywhere. You don't want to know. You should know that the tribunal is not like anything you've ever faced before. They are not a power to be trifled with." Gideon answers

"We understand." Phoebe replies, for her sisters.

"Do you? You might not like what's been happening to your friend, but be aware before you embark upon this journey that where it ends might just be worse." Gideon states

"Call them." Phoebe replies

"Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit!" Gideon shouts into the vast nothingness of the chamber

The faces of Crill, Thrask and Aramis, the tribunal, appear in the black area.

"What reason have you to call the tribunal?" Crill demands

"To challenge the actions of the cleaners on behalf... of the Charmed Ones." Gideon answers

"The Charmed Ones? But there are only three." Thrask states

"The other is with child. I assume the sisters will speak for her in absentia." Aramis states

"Yeah. In absentia. Your... Greatness?" Phoebe agrees

"There's four of them. How do they break a tie?" Paige questions

"What she said," Alexis agrees, looking at Leo.

"You don't want to know." Leo answers

"Your request has been granted." Adair confirms

Barbas flames in.

"Barbas? What the hell is he doing here?" Alexis asks

"You missed me." Barbas replied

"Didn't we vanquish you?" Paige asks

"To the fires of hell. I've been granted a temporary leave of absence in order to act as your opposing counsel." Barbas replies

"We liked his pitch." Crill states

"Pitch? What pitch? How did he even know about it?" Leo asks

"We have the right to choose anybody we wish." Thrask answers

"Gideon." Phoebe states

"Your Honors, in the interests of facts..." Gideon states

"On that fairness issue, I submit that in order to expedite matters and to keep the Charmed Ones honest..." Barbas interrupts

"Us, honest?" Alexis repeats,

"Uh, for their own good, we graphically remind them as to what exactly is at stake here so they do not foolishly try some trickery in order to slip away like they did the last time they faced the Cleaners." Barbas explains

"It is done." Aramis agrees

"What is done?" Phoebe asks

"I'm not sure." Gideon replies

A hologram of Darryl and Sheila in a jail cell appears in the middle of the room.

"Darryl?" Paige questions confused

_The lawyer stands at the cell doors._

"_The governor denied the stay." __Lawyer states_

"What stay? What's going on?" Leo asks

"We have accelerated time. But only for the execution." Crill answers

"Execution?" Paige asks

"You have until midnight to convince us, or his sentence will be carried out." Adair answers

"Magic will be protected one way or the other." Aramis states

Phoebe, Alexis and Paige are sitting on chairs.

"We didn't know that signing up for this would put Darryl on death row." Paige states,

"I warned you about invoking the tribunal." Gideon replies

"Yeah, well, you didn't warn us that they would call upon our worst enemy." Alexis retorts

"Gideon, your case." Aramis states

"Yes, your honor, in just a few more moments, if you please." Gideon replies

"We don't. You're the ones who called for us. Proceed." Thrask states

"We called for justice, not the Demon of Fear." Phoebe states

"I don't see the problem with me being here." Barbas replies

"There's a conflict of interest, and we believe that the tribunal should recognize this. I think this is a setup." Phoebe states

"Phoebe." Leo warns

"How dare you question our integrity." Adair accuses

"Not yours. Theirs." Phoebe replies, she stands up. "Barbas has tried to kill us three times in the past."

Phoebe walks out onto the white floor. She steps on a round blue tile in the center of the floor. She quickly steps back and a hologram appears. The hologram shows:

_Phoebe is there on a property._

"_Mrs. Joffee. It's SWA Properties." __Phoebe states_

"_Hello, dear." __Mrs. Joffee's voice greets_

_Phoebe turns around to see Barbas._

"_Thanks so much for coming out." __Barbas states_

_Barbas waves his hand in front of Phoebe's face._

"_I know how you kill, but there are no elevators around here." __Phoebe states _

"_Elevators? That's what you think your greatest fear is?" __Barbas asks,____"You mortals need to look deeper, down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing a sister, and I get two for one."_

The hologram disappears.

"Ha, the good old days." Barbas states

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asks

"The circle of truth, it's enchanted. It reads thoughts and shows what needs to be seen. You must be careful." Gideon states.

"Maybe you better just sit down." Paige suggests

"If I may, it is not my past evils that's in question here. What is in question here is these four witches' so called right to be continually cleaning up after their own magical asses." Barbas states

"We have to get out of here. We have to figure out how this happened." Phoebe whispers

"You can't. If you leave, Lieutenant Morris dies." Gideon replies

"Does it really matter if we were set up? The point is, we were exposed." Paige states

"But if we can prove he orchestrated the exposure, it might." Leo replies

"Go find out what you can. Hurry." Phoebe states

"Get Lynx to help, she should be with Chris." Alexis suggests

Leo orbs out.

"Was I boring him?" Barbas asks

"With all due respect, if it truly is our case to present, may I? To better put this particular situation into its proper context, it bears reminding your honors of the long history, the long, successful history, the Charmed Ones have of shielding their magical tracks. If I may show you some examples..." Gideon states,

Leo orbed into Magic School.

"I'm going." Piper states after she learned back the Cleaners framing Darryl.

"No, you can't." Leo replies,

"Well, I can't just let him hang either, Leo." Piper states

"Piper, if it wasn't safe for you before, it's even less safe now with Barbas there. Please?" Leo asks

"Well, what about Darryl? Does he even know what's happening?" Piper asks

"No, and I'm not going to tell him either. I need to concentrate on proving that Barbas set him up." Leo answers

"How are you gonna do that?" Piper asks

"I was hoping that you would call Chris and get him and Lynx to use their demonic connections." Leo answers

"Why don't you ask him? Right. " Piper answers, "Chris?"

Chris orbs in with Lynx.

"Yeah, mum, what do you..." Chris states, then he sees Leo. "Need."

"We need your help." Piper replies

~~~~Tribunal Council.~~~~~

"The point being, the Charmed Ones have never once failed in their duty to keep the big secret. Witness." Gideon states then waves his cloak and hand into the circle of truth.

The hologram appears and it shows:

_Cole's Apartment: Piper, Alexis, Phoebe, Paige and Darryl are there._

"_I made an appointment for you at missing persons today." __Darryl explains _

"_Wait, you want Phoebe to report Cole as missing?" __Paige asks _

"_She has to. Otherwise somebody else will, and she'll become the prime suspect in his disappearance." __Darryl replies _

"_So you want me to pack up his stuff so it looks like he left me?" __Phoebe asks _

"_That's right. We cannot give the police any reason to suspect foul play. I mean, technically, you three did kill him." __Darryl replies_

_"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen." Alexis chants_

The hologram disappears.

"As you've just seen, Lieutenant Morris whom the Cleaners would have die to cover magic, is here instrumental in keeping it protected." Gideon states

"Could you play that hologram just a tiny bit longer? Humor me." Barbas asks

"Do it." Crill orders

The hologram appears.

[The hologram shows:

_Paige moves closer to Phoebe._

"_I just wish we could make the rest of your pain go away that easily." __Paige states_

"_So do I. You murdering witch!" __Phoebe exclaims, and slaps Paige in the face._

The hologram disappears.

"That's not fair, I was under the influence of evil." Phoebe states

"Yes, you were, but then it seems like you girls so often are under the influence of one thing or another." Barbas replies

Another hologram appears.

_Police Station._

"_Your husband fits the classic profile of a deadbeat dad." __Inspector Miles states, h__e turns away and a flame appears in Phoebe's hand._

"_Make it go out." __Leo states_

"_I can't make it go out." Phoebe replies, she throws the fireball into a trash can,_

"_Phoebe? I-I mean, fire!" __Darryl exclaims _

The hologram disappears.

"Wait, you're gonna love this one." Barbas states

Another hologram appears.

_Manor, Foyer_

"_So glad you're home. We have some new floral sketches we'd like you to see." __Marie states_

"_Now's not really a good time." __Leo replies_

_Piper disagrees,_ "_They're welcome to come in, Leo."_

"_I've revisited the dinner menu, Piper, and you are going to be thrilled. I have some dynamic choices that I..." __Craig____explains___

"_I want pigs in blankets." __Piper____requests_

_The wedding planners laugh._

"_It's nice to see a bride who still has a sense of humor this close to the big day." __Marie replies_

"_No, I want pigs in blankets." __Piper states,___

_Craig turns into a pig wearing a blanket. Marie screams._

The hologram disappears.

"I frankly don't see the relevance of any of this. It's wholly beside the point." Gideonstates

"No, no, no. That is precisely the point. The Charmed Ones are so influenced by outside forces, how can we ever expect to continue to trust them to clean up after themselves?" Barbas questions

"We cleaned up after each and every one of those situations." Alexis states, "I've even cleaned up after mine in the wizarding world"

"But how close you came to not." Barbas replies,

"Continue, Gideon." Aramis states,

Phoebe looksto Paige and Alexis, "Where is Leo?"

~~~~underworld~~~~

Chris is holding a demon over a fiery pit. Leo and Lynx are standing beside him.

"Barbas escaped the fires of hell, and so did you. I know he helped you." Chris states

"Please, I don't want to back down there. Don't throw me back down there." the demon replies,

"Chris, I don't think this is the best way." Leo states

"Last chance, Phinks." Lynx snarled

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! Phantasms. We used phantasms." Phinks replies,

"How?" Leo asks

"Uh, Barbas buddied up to a couple of them down there. He used them to do stuff for him, you know, since they can travel back and forth and all." Phinks answers

"What kind of stuff?" Lynx asks

"I don't know. I swear I don't know! But whatever it was, he said it could resurrect him somehow. It could give him new life, permanently too, he said, if he won something." Phinks answers

"The case. He must have used the phantasm to cut a deal with the demon members of the tribunal. We need proof." Leo states,

"What do you think he is?" Lynx asks,

"He's a demon. They'll discredit him." Leo answers

"It's better than nothing." Chris states

"It's a waste of time." Leo replies,

"It's the best we've got." Lynx states, *_Drop him. Better we don't deal with him later_.*

"Then we need to do better." Leo replies,

"Look..." Chris states and accidentally drops Phinks in the fiery pit. "Shoot! Now look what you made me do!"

~~~~Tribunal Council.~~~~

They are watching another hologram.

_Piper, Paige and Leo stand where the manor once was._

"_Piper, what did you do with the house?" __Paige asks _

"_Oh my god. What have I done?" __Piper asks _

"_The spell, Piper. You need to reverse it fast." __Leo replies_

"_I'm not sure I can." __Piper replies, _

"_Well, then you'd better make us disappear, because this one's gonna be tough to explain." __Paige states_

"_You can do it, Piper. Come on." __Leo states_

_"Let the object of objection return, so that its existence may be reaffirmed." __Piper chants_

_The manor appears around them._

"_Nicely done." __Paige applauses _

The hologram disappears.

"So then, despite what Barbas would have you believe, regardless of outside influences, the sisters have always managed to protect magic, and therefore based upon all the evidence, we ask the tribunal, no, we demand that the cleaners be forced to reverse what they have done, that Lieutenant Morris be freed, and that The Charmed Ones be allowed to do what they have always done so well... cover their own tracks. Respectfully." Gideon states

Barbas claps. "Bravo! Really very compelling stuff, counselor. In fact, I think that you've just successfully argued my case for me."

"Now what's he up to?" Paige questions

"Now, obviously this whole thing has now become much, much bigger than just a simple case of whether the good lieutenant bites the dust, because as we have just seen, the recklessness displayed by these four witches has now become of epidemic proportion." Barbas states

"Objection! May I remind my counterpart that this is simply a question of whether or not the situation should be reversed. It is not an indictment on the Charmed Ones." Gideon states

"Maybe it should be." Barbas suggests

"This is what he's up to." Phoebe answers

Another hologram appears.

"Viola!" Barbas exclaims

_Apartment building's roof: Superhero Phoebe is holding Edward Miller upside down over the edge._

"_They don't have to move! They can stay for a year! Ten years!" __Edward exclaims _

"_What about the cockroaches? Are you gonna do something about the cockroaches?" __Phoebe questions_

"_First thing tomorrow. Just please don't drop me. Please!" __Edward replies_

_Cole appears behind Phoebe. "Uh, Phoebe?"_

_Phoebe turns her head to Cole_ "_Cole. What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, I got a call from one of the tenants saying that Wonder Woman was terrorizing the landlord." __Cole answers, then looks down at the landlord__ "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Well, I'm teaching my buddy here how important it is to be a better person." __Phoebe answers_

"_I don't know what's going on here, but this is not you, literally." __Cole states_

"_Are you kidding? This is better than me. This is new and improved me. Now not only can I help my readers, but I can help the entire city." __Phoebe replies_

"_Careful. He's got ears." __Cole states_

"_Oh, please, relax. The only thing he can hear right now is the blood rushing to his brain." Phoebe states, then pulls Edward up and throws him onto the roof. "Okay, Cole, I gotta go, because I've got a lot of loyal readers that need my help. Okay?"_

"_Okay." Cole agrees_

_Phoebe whizzes off and jumps from roof to roof._

The hologram disappears.

"And last, but by no means least, where were the Charmed Ones to clean up this mess?" Barbas asks

Another hologram appears.

_In a Bar, Cole is sitting at the counter, unshaven, drinking a shot of whiskey. Two thugs with shotguns walk in._

"_All your valuables, all your money! Hurry up! Watches, wallets."_

_The bartender reaches behind the bar and pulls out a gun. He points it at the thugs and before he can shoot, is shot down by Thug #1. "Come on, nothing's changed. Give me the money. Hurry up!"_

_A biker makes a run for the exit and Thug #2 shoots continually trying to hit the biker. The biker runs past Cole and a bullet shoots straight through his chest, breaking the glass of whiskey in his hand. The thug looks at his gun, wondering how Cole is still alive. The bullet wound in Cole magically heals. He turns to the thugs and telekinetically sends the thugs crashing against the wall. Everyone runs for the exit. Thug #1 reaches for his gun and Cole throws an energy ball, incinerating him._

The hologram disappears.

"That is absurd. That was Cole. We weren't responsible for that. We weren't even there." Phoebe states

"Ah, but you were there, Phoebe. It was your cold rejection of his love that drove him to that reckless despair. So I say that you were responsible. Hexes, possession, evil influences, affairs of the heart. I say we're lucky that all the magic has not been exposed beyond repair long before now. If we want to protect all that we are, all that this tribunal stands for, then I say we should not be just deciding the fate of some poor, pathetic mortal. No, we should be deciding the fate of these four, and whether they should ever be permitted to practice magic again." Barbas replies

"So be it." Aramis agrees

Alexis' jaw dropped, her whole life has been about magic. If they took her powers it would be like taking a part of her away. '_Come on, Leo, Chris, Lynx_'

~~~~~Manor's Attic~~~~~

Leo is looking through the Book of Shadows. Lynx was pacing back and forth trying to remember anything about what was happening, that changed their future.

"Okay, I get the fact that Barbas used the phantasm to cut a deal so he could try the case. But that still doesn't explain how he set up the girls." Chris states.

"To get it to possess the killer, so the sisters would get onto him." Leo replies

"But that's only part of it. Alright? How did he even know Darryl was under investigation in the first place?" Chris asks

"There is nothing in here about phantasms that we don't already know." Leo answers

"Hey! Did you listen to a word I just said?" Chris asks

"What?" Leo asks

"Never mind." Chris replies,

"You know what? This is ridiculous, okay. It's obvious you hate my guts, Chris. I understand. I'm a horrible father in the future, okay, but there's nothing I can do about that right now." Leo states

"Will you two shut it so can we concentrate on working together to save Darryl and save the girls, please? Lynx asks, fed up with stuff that hasn't happened yet when it came with Chris' future father issues.

"Fine." Chris replies,

"Great. Alright, let's start with what we know. How about phantasms?" Leo asks

"Wait, that's it. Phantasms, plural. Phinks said Barbas buddied up to a couple of them, right? Well, that means there must be another one out there for us to find." Chris answers

"See? I knew we could work together." Lynx states beaming at both of them

~~~~Tribunal Council.~~~~~

"Are you sure about this?" Gideon asks,

Alexis nods, "Yeah. If they're gonna put us on trial too, it might be the only way to save Darryl. We have to stand on our record."

"If all the good we've done in the last six years isn't good enough, then nothing is." Phoebe agrees

"Very well." Gideon agrees then turnsto Barbas "Your witness."

"Now, let's see. So many holograms, so little time." Barbas states

"Barbas." Thrask warns

"Oh, well, I guess I should ask one of the cleaners a few quick questions." Barbas states

"As you wish." Crill replies

The Cleaner one appears in the witness chair.

"You have been assigned to watch The Charmed Ones since they first became witches, have you not?" Barbas questions

"That is correct." The Cleaner answers

"Would Lieutenant Morris be the first policeman to die in order to clean up one of their little magical messes?" Barbas asks

"No." The Cleaner answers

"Uh-oh." Phoebe and Alexis states

A hologram appears.

_Manor's foyer: Piper, a smaller Alexis, and Phoebe are there._

"_Are you okay?"__ Piper asks _

"_Yeah." __Phoebe answers, while Alexis nods.____They look in the living room to see Andy laying on the floor. "Oh."_

_They run over to Andy and Piper checks his pulse._

"_Oh my god. He's dead." __Piper gasps _

The hologram ends.

"Truly tragic. That was their sister Prue's first true love. I wonder whatever happened to her." Barbas states

Phoebe and Alexis goes to stand up.

"Don't. It's not worth it." Gideon warns

"Anyone else?" Barbas asks

"Yes. Inspector Reece. We had to keep a close watch on him." The Cleaner answers

Another hologram appears.

_Phoebe opens the Manor's front door. Inspector Reece stands there._

"_Inspector. How can I help you?" __Phoebe asks _

"_You can tell me where to find Cole Turner. I know he's alive, and I know he's in town." __Inspector Reece answers_

"_Really." __Phoebe responds _

"_Yeah, really. Want to know how? Because his former landlady was found brutally murdered at his address." __Inspector Reece states_

_Phoebe gasps_ "_Oh my god. That's awful."_

"_Awful like you can't imagine." __Inspector Reece replies_

"_I know what you're thinking. And I know what this looks like. And I am, I am so sorry for what happened to..." __Phoebe begins to apologize_

_Inspector Reece interrupts "__You're sorry? Her eyes were frozen open in terror. Her skull was punctured in two places. And by the time the police got there, most of her brain had spilled out onto the floor. Be sick, be horrified, but don't stand there lying to me and say you're sorry. I'm gonna find him, Miss Halliwell, and then I'm gonna bust his ass. And then I'm gonna bust yours."_

The hologram disappears.

"And did he find him?" Barbas asks

"No, he did not." The Cleaner answers

_In a Church. A Seeker comes up from behind Inspector Reece and bites him on the neck. Phoebe and Piper stand behind locked gates._

"_Open the gate!" __Piper exclaims _

The hologram ends.

"We were lucky one of those demons came along and tied up that loose end, aren't we? It's a rhetorical question. Never mind." Barbas states

"There was another. An FBI agent." The Cleaner supplied

"That's right." Barbas agrees,

Another hologram appears.

_Manor's Dining room. Piper, Alexis, Phoebe, Paige and Agent Jackman are there. He slides a thick folder to the girls._

"_In case you're wondering, that's just a copy." __Agent Jackman informs _

_They flip through the file to find photos of them_

"_Nice way to engender trust, Agent Jackman." __Phoebe replies, _

"_If I wanted to expose you, I could've done that six months ago when that file first crossed my desk." __Agent Jackman informs, _

"_Expose us as what?" Alexis asks,_

"_Witches. It's the only logical explanation for all the unsolved cases, the missing persons, the mysterious deaths." __Agent Jackman answers_

The hologram ends.

"That is out of context. He was a witch hunter, he tried to kill us." Paige states

"The only context I'm interested in is what happened to yet another officer of the law. Witness." Barbas replies

Another hologram appears.

_At the Park. Agent Jackman shoots his gun at Phoebe. The bullet flies through the air in slow motion. Cole nearby, uses one of his powers to switch Phoebe and Agent Jackman. The bullet hits Agent Jackman in the chest._

The hologram disappears.

"Seems like that stream of unsolved deaths left in the Charmed Ones' wake just keeps right on growing, doesn't it? So I guess the obvious question is how many more Inspectors must die before it comes to an end?" Barbas asks

"Another rhetorical question?" Gideon questions

"Actually, no. In fact, that is what I think becomes the salient question because the deaths could end with Lieutenant Morris. That's what I think. What do you think?" Barbas questions

Alexis rapped the table, "Objection. Why should we care what he thinks?"

"Alexis." Gideon warns

"I care." Crill answers

"Yeah, well, of course you care. You're a demon." Alexis states

"I care too." Adair replies

"Oh. Well, then never mind." Alexis changed her mind real quick

"I think that there will always be another Inspector Sheridan to pick up on their trail." The Cleaner states

"Wait a minute." Paige states,

"Unless..." Barbas began

"It ends with Morris." The Cleaner finished

Phoebe and Alexis turnsto Paige "What?"

"No further questions, rhetorical or otherwise." Barbas states, He waves his hand and the Cleaner disappears. "Oh, sorry. Did you have more questions of him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Gideon answers

"No. We're fine. Carry on." Paige states

"Paige, what are you doing?" Gideon questions

"Unfortunately for us, ending the stream of deaths with Morris only solves our problem of the past. It does absolutely nothing to protect us against our future problems. So how much longer can we afford to tempt the gods of fate with the recklessness of the Charmed Ones, and at what point does that day finally come when it's just simply too late to clean up after one of their little magical messes? And then all of magic is exposed to the world forever because of them, and that is the question you're going to have to answer because I rest my case." Barbas explains

"Gideon." Aramis states

"Nothing further." Gideon replies

"We will return with the verdict." Crill informs

The tribunal council disappear.

"Okay, this better be good." Phoebe states

Paige nods. "Leo!" Leo, Lynx, and Chris orb in. "Hey, you guys are speaking now."

"Uh, let's not make a big deal about it, okay?" Chris asks

"Fine. What'd you find out?" Paige asks

"Okay, you know that phantasm you vanquished? Apparently Barbas sent it so you'd follow it." Leo answers

"And apparently he gets a get out of hell free card too if he wins the case." Chris continued

"I knew this was a setup." Phoebe states

"But we can't prove it, so we've been trying to find another phantasm, but we can't seem to..." Lynx began,

Paige interrupts "If it's anywhere, it has to be inside Inspector Sheridan. It's the only way Barbas knew she'd be in the right place at the right time."

"Okay, go get her. Bring her back here. Hurry." Phoebe states

Leo and Chris orb out with Lynx tagging along. While waiting for Leo, Chris, and Lynx to return, Piper appears behind Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige.

"How did I get here?" Piper asks

"Piper! What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know." Piper replies

"Why don't you go back? Go." Paige asks

"She can't. We have brought her to hear the judgment." Thrask answers

"Since it impacts all of you." Adair states

"This doesn't look good." Phoebe states

"Where the hell is Leo?" Paige questions

"As to whether or not the Charmed Ones shall be allowed to continue to practice magic, the judgment is... in favor of the sisters." Aramis informs

"But against the Lieutenant. The trail of exposure must end with him." Crill states

"You have got to be kidding me, right? I mean, you can't really be doing this." Alexis states angrily

"Alexis, they have already." Gideon replies,

"Look, he doesn't care about protecting magic. All he cares about is himself and getting out of purgatory. So not only did he set us up, but he set you up too." Phoebe states

"Always trying to blame somebody else, aren't you?" Barbas questions

"You son of a..." Phoebe began to curse.

Gideon interrupts "Listen to me, you have to stop this. Do you understand? They haven't taken away your powers yet, but they still can."

"Then let them. If this is the thanks that we get for all of our good work, if this is the way the system works, then you can keep our stupid powers." Paige replies,

Alexis nods in agreement, as long as she had her sisters. Powers or not, she would still be a Halliwell.

"Paige! Alexis!" Gideon exclaims

"No, they're right. If Darryl dies, that's it. We're done, we quit." Piper states

"You know, that would solve any of our future exposure issues, now, wouldn't it?" Barbas asks

"You'd have us erase your memories? Change all that you know?" Aramis questions

"All that you are?" Adair questions

"If necessary." Phoebe replies

"Very well." Aramisstates

Execution Room: 11:58. Darryl is strapped to a chair. A guard turns a machine on.

Tribunal Council. Leo, Lynx and Chris orb in with Inspector Sheridan.

"Get off of me! What is this? Wh-where am I?" Inspector Sheridan asks

"That's a nice act. It's very convincing." Chris replies

"Objection! He cannot bring a mortal down here. It is outrageous." Barbas states

"Sit down and shut up." Leo orders

"What is the meaning of this?" Crill questions

"Watch." Lynx replies, She pushes Inspector Sheridan onto the blue part of the floor and a hologram appears.

_Police Station. Inspector Sheridan sits at her desk. A phantasm appears behind her and enters her body. She gets up and walks over to a filing cabinet. She pulls out Darryl's file._

The hologram disappears.

Inspector Sheridan turnsto Barbas "What now?"

"Oh, surrounded by idiots." Barbas replies

Leo throws a potion at Inspector Sheridan and the phantasm escapes her body. Chris holds up the wand and sucks the phantasm into it. Inspector Sheridan faints.

"Huh. Guess there's some cleaning up to do there." Piper states

"What do you have to say for yourself, Barbas?" Aramis questions

"I'm a demon. What do you expect?" Barbas replies

"Based on the evidence, I beg you to reverse the decision before it's too late." Gideon requests

Execution room. Only seconds till midnight. They put a needle into Darryl's arm. Darryl squeezes his fists and closes his eyes.

"Darryl." Sheila's voice calls

Darryl opens his eyes. He's no longer in the execution room, but sitting at his desk in the police station. Sheila stands in front of him.

"Did you forget we were gonna go out tonight?" Sheila asks

Darryl gets up and hugs Sheila. Inspector Sheridan walks past. The Cleaner walks in nearby and looks around. Satisfied with everything, he disappears.

~~~~The tribunal council.~~~~

"It is done." Aramis states

"And as for you, Barbas..." Adair states

"Oh, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Now just because I'm the one who set this whole thing up does not necessarily mean that I am not right. The Charmed Ones are reckless with magic." Barbas interrupts

"Oh, please." Paige sighs

"You've seen it, I've seen it, we've all seen it time after time, and it doesn't even include what got them into this whole mess in the first place." Barbas states

"Uh, I think that would be you." Phoebe replies

"Ah, Phoebe, that would be you, with your ongoing zeal to force your premonitions, to short-circuit the process, take the easy way, and for what? Each and every time, it was for personal gain. I don't know, but it just seems to me like selfish behavior like that, there's got to be some consequences, or, well... what's the point?" Barbas asks

The tribunal look at each other.

"Phoebe will be stripped of her powers." Crill states

"What?" Phoebe asks

"Just your active powers. Empathy, premonitions." Adair answers

"Levitation." Thrask adds

"You can earn them back, but only if you're more careful with your powers." Adair explains

"If you're all more careful." Aramis states

The tribunal vanish.

"You can't just say that and leave." Paige states

"Gideon, get them back here now." Piper states

Phoebe disagrees "No. It's okay. I mean, it might be kind of refreshing to not rely on my powers so much anymore, you know? Besides, they're not the only ones that think I've been misusing them."

"Are you sure?" Piper asks

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Phoebe answers

They orb out.

Hermione ran to Alexis, and hugged her. "What happened?" she must have been with the others and remembered everything. Because Cedric's house had so many protection spells both from Alexis and Cedric, it was surprising no one could get in.

"Long story short. Darryl is safe. Phoebe lost her active powers." Alexis replies, "I have to stay here."


	90. Chapter 90

DarkPriestess66: I've decided to skip, A wrong's journey into Right, because I really didn't like that episode, so this is just a chapter out of my own mind. I don't own River lullaby belongs to Amy Grant, and the Prince of Epypt soundtrack,

Cedric held his breathe as he wondered when he proposed to Alexis, they were to be wedded next year if what Lynx said was true, so he was thinking of proposing about marriage to her, "Where's Lynx when I need her?"

Just like magic, pun intended Lynx walked into the living room of Cedric's house, "Hey ya, Dad."

Cedric nearly drop dead in surprise,

"You were just asking for me weren't you?" Lynx asks, as she sat down on the sofa, "So what did you want?"

"Your knowledge of the future" Cedric replies

"You know I can't tell you anything that will change it." Lynx replies,

"But I just want to know when I asked your mother to marry me?" Cedric replies, "I'm not asking for lottery numbers or what stocks in the Wizarding World to invest in."

"Oh that's it?" Lynx replies, "It's whenever you get your nerves together, but I highly suggest that you don't wait for the middle of a battle to ask,"

"Ask what?" Alexis' voice asks from the front foyer

"Asking me when my birth date is...what's up?" Lynx lies,

"You're lying, and your cousin is looking for you, the older one." Alexis replies,

"Got to go, see ya later Dad," Lynx replies, "Better go see what theories, Chris has cooked up this time,"

Alexis watched her aloof daughter leave, before turning to Cedric, "Ask what?"

"Foryoutomarryme," Cedric states in one breathe,

"Pardon, but could you repeat that but slower and with spaces in between the words," Alexis states,

Cedric took a breathe and released it, "I said For you to marry me,"

Alexis gasped, "Well shouldn't you ask me instead of someone not even born yet?"

Cedric smiled, "Will you marry me?"

"Ask my sisters first," Alexis replies with mischief glowing in her ice-blue eyes,

"What? your sisters will kill me!" Cedric exclaimed as he followed Alexis out the door,

"Well I could always summon Grams, Aunt Lily, Uncle James, and my birth mother and you can ask them as well?" Alexis replies as she held closed the door to the manor,

Small swirl of orbs landed in front of Alexis,

"Wyatt!" Piper's voice exclaimed from upstairs,

Alexis bent over and picked up her nephew, "Wy, I thought we talked about this no orbing unless you're told too,"

Wyatt just grinned at Alexis, and started playing with one of the purple lowlights of Alexis' hair,

"Well I guess it's better then orbing across the street or the ocean," Alexis sighed, as she held Wyatt, "I think He senses when I come home,"

"There he is, I'm trying to get him to lay down for nap but he just orbs out whenever you're near." Piper states coming down the stairs, "Hello, Cedric."

"Hello," Cedric greets back nervous but he would have to wait until all three older sisters were home,

"I'll do it," Alexis states, "I bet you that I get him to sleep,"

"I like to see that happen," Piper replies

Alexis smirks and heads up the stairs to Wyatt's nursery,

In Wyatt's nursery, Alexis walked over to Wyatt's crib where he was still sleeping until he gets a toddler bed, She put him in and let down the bars where she knelt down and held Wyatt's little hand and started singing softly,

_"Hush now, my baby  
_

_Be still love, don't cry  
_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
_

_Sleep and remember  
_

_My lullaby  
_

_And I'll be with you when you dream _

_Drift on a river  
_

_That flows through my arms  
_

_Drift as I'm singing to you  
_

_I see you smiling  
_

_So peaceful and calm  
_

_And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
_

_Here in my arms  
_

_Safe from all harm  
_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too _

_Hush now, my baby  
_

_Be still, love, don't cry  
_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
_

_And I'll be with you when you dream  
_

_Here in my arms  
_

_Safe from all harm  
_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too _

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_I'll be with you when you dream,"_

Alexis finished singing as Wyatt was sleeping, never knowing that the baby moniter was on and Piper, Cedric, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lynx were listening to her singing, Lynx was finding it hard not to start crying that was the same song that Alexis used to sing to her and her brother every night before they felt asleep.

Alexis rised the bars back up and tiptoed out of the room, and looked to find Chris standing there leaning against the wall. "What?"

"Never stop." Chris replies,

"Again I'll ask what?" Alexis asks,

"Never stop singing that song, you have no idea how much it means to us." Chris replies

Alexis stared into Chris' green eyes and saw the little boy he was staring back out of them before he disappeared and was replaced by the neurotic Chris. "Promise,"

Chris then turned and left,

Alexis stared after him, wondering what he wasn't telling her.

She walked down the stairs, still thinking about what Chris said. Soon Phoebe and Paige came home from work, and Cedric asked them for Alexis' hand.

"No," Piper and Phoebe states together

Paige looked at Alexis as she was about to let her temper go, "I don't see why you're disagreeing, I can tell they are in love,"

"She's too young to be even thinking about marriage," Piper states

Alexis tilted her head to the side, "Would you rather have me marry a mortal and end up being like our mom,"

Piper glared at her sister, and didn't have a reply to that.

Alexis then turned to Phoebe, "Or should I shack up with a demon like you did?"

Phoebe's eyes widen as she was reminded of her past, "That's different,"

"I don't see how, I don't want to marry a mortal, when I can't talk to him about a part of my life that will always be with me," Alexis replies, "With Cedric, he knows what it's like being magical."

Lynx coughed, "I'm living proof you three agree to let them get married,"

"Butt out Lynx," the Charmed Ones states,

"You're only sixteen," Piper replies,

"Seventeen in few weeks," Alexis replies, "How about this then, if you agree we'll wait until I'm eighteen so it's legal in the mortal world?"

"I'm willing to wait that long," Cedric states,

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at each other,

"Fine," Piper states, "But on one condition,"

"That is what?" Cedric asks, feeling relieved that they agreed but scared of what the condition could be

"That you agree to be handfasted in the Wiccan tradition," Piper answers,

Alexis started laughing so hard she was starting to hyperventilate,

Cedric stared at Alexis "What is so funny?"

Alexis got over her laughing fit and started to breathe again, "You don't have a choice in that, my dream wedding is being handfasted,"

"Dad, here's a line that will save your life and reduce back problems from sleeping on the couch," Lynx states as she was trying her best not to smile,

"That is what?" Cedric asks,

"Yes, dear, whatever you say dear," Lynx replies,

Alexis looked over Lynx "Where did you learn that?"

"Someone used to say it to me all the time," Lynx answers before turning and walking away


	91. Chapter 91

DarkPriestess66 says: I don't own anything relating to Charmed or Harry Potter.

Alexis couldn't believe it, she was finally engaged, after the years of being with Cedric and saving his life during the Third Task, she didn't think she would be engaged at sixteen but who cares, she was a lot older then her years since gaining her powers back.

"Get over it already," Hermione states,

"I'll get over it, when you admit your feelings for Ron," Alexis retorts

Hermione blushed and muttered out disclaimer that she doesn't like Ron in that way,

"I said it to you for the past six and half years, keep telling yourself that. We all heard him say your name when he was passed out in the Hospital Wing," Alexis states,

"I wonder what your dad will have to say about this?" Hermione asks,

Alexis froze, she completely forgot about her father. "I'm doomed, I think I rather take on the dragons, Lupin in his furry form, and dementors all at once then tell my father about me getting engaged."

"How about telling me!" screeched a voice in a swirl of orbs

"Now, I'm really in for it." Alexis states, "Hi, Carmela."

"Don't 'Hi, Carmela' me, what is going on? I sensed something happened and I want to know what it was?" Carmela demanded,

"Just, I'm engaged to Ced," Alexis states,

Carmela let out a breathe, "I knew that was going to happen sooner or later, but I was hopping for later then sooner,"

"Well I have to go, stupid family meetings." Alexis states, as she left and turned, "There's money in the drawer just in case this takes forever."

"Where's this meeting?" Hermione asks,

"Magic School..." Alexis replies "You want to come with?"

Hermione's smile got wider, "You have to petrify me to stop me from going,"

"Hermione and books, I should have known," Alexis sighs, "Well I'm gonna get Harry and Ron, might as well force them to come."

Alexis flames out and returns with two upset boys, "Oh can it, I'm not letting you out of my sight, Potter. Ron, you are going because I don't trust you around my potions."

"it was one potion! How was I to know what it was," Ron replies,

"It said poison right on the bottle! I have them labeled." Alexis states "And it's good thing, I had the antidote or else you would be dead."

Carmela looked between the teens "Did I miss something here?"

"Ronald was being thickheaded and decided he wanted to try out one of Alexis' potions and didn't read the label." Hermione replies sending a glare at Ron,

"So Ron's going to read a Potion book while the meeting is going on," Alexis states, "And Harry is going to help or practice with his powers,"

Carmela chose that time to orb out, and go over to Cedric's.

Alexis, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood at the staircase, and then Alexis snaps her fingers and the door to magic school appears, "Better then riding a train,"

Hermione rushed over to the books and started to look them over one by one, Alexis smiled at her sisters and noticed Piper was missing, she dragged Ron by his ear over to the couches and shoved him down and went over to a bookshelf and grab a Potion book "have fun," she handed to Ron..

Piper, Chris, Lynx walks in as Alexis sits down at the table.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm not moving real fast these days. Are you sure you don't want to be born anytime soon already?" Piper asks, looking at Chris

"Don't be in such a hurry." Chris replies

"Okay, I hate to rush things, but what do we say we get this family meeting started, huh?" Phoebe asks

"You know, you could cut back on those triple lattes a little bit." Piper replies, 

"Hey, where's Leo?" Paige asks, changing the subject

"He's on the witch killer path, which you all should be focusing on as well." Gideon answers

"We actually have bigger things to deal with, Gideon. Like trying to figure out who's after Wyatt. And I think I might have an angle on that." Phoebe states,

"Exactly," Alexis agrees,

"You found the demon?" Paige asks

Phoebe and Alexis looked at each other.

"It may not be a demon. Look, we've relied on magic all this time and it's gotten us nowhere." Alexis answers,

"And since I can't rely on my premonitions to help, I've had to resort to statistics." Phoebe states

"Statistics?" Piper asks,

"Yes. Did you know that fifty percent of violent crimes are perpetrated by someone the victim knew. So don't you see? Whoever turns Wyatt evil might actually be someone we know or even care about." Alexis states, she read whatever Phoebe had brought home and she and Hermione closeted themselves in the San Fransisco library reading up on crime related stories and textbooks on law. 

"A mortal? Impossible." Gideon states,

"Really? Because the crime reporter at the newspaper said that it's usually someone you least expect." Phoebe states,

"Alright, now you're making me nervous." Piper replies,

"Ronald, Read that textbook on Potions or else Snape will be like walk in the park compared to what I will do to you," Alexis snaps, she knew that Ron wasn't reading.

"Bloody hell, she's like my mum." Ron whispers to Harry,

"Good," Alexis agrees,

"Phoebe." Gideon states as he slams a book shut. "This theory might make some sense in the lives of normal people but you aren't normal people. There's an entire underworld of demons out there who want you dead and today is no exception, which brings me back to the witch killer."

"Hold on. Phoebe's onto something here. I mean, we've practically over turned every demonic stone, right? I mean, at least this is something new." Chris disagrees

"I don't believe this. Someone is killing witches, possibly as we speak. How is that not your only priority?" Gideon asks,

"Because we're running out of time, that's why." Lynx answers sharply

"What do you mean? Why?" Piper asks, looking at Lynx

"I should've told you sooner." Chris states,

"We should've told you," Lynx corrected

"Told us what?" Paige asks,

"What happens to Wyatt happens before I'm born." Chris answers

"And five years before I'm born, 2009 to be precise." Lynx answers, "Wyatt was already being a bully by then,"

"What?" Paige asks

"And you're just telling us this now?" Phoebe asks

"I thought we'd given ourselves enough time. I'm so sorry." Chris replies

"Me too," Lynx agrees,

"Then how do we know that this witch killer isn't the one that's after Wyatt? Given this new information it seems to time out properly." Gideon states

"Okay, it's time to divide and conquer. Paige, Chris, Lynx, you help Leo with the witch killer, I'm gonna go chase my theory. And Piper, you don't worry. We're gonna find this guy, I promise." Phoebe states, "Alexis, you work on your theory about Voldemort."

Alexis nods,

Gideon's Office. Sigmund is there polishing a crystal ball. Gideon walks in and slams the door shut.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Sigmund asks

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I think they're just about to figure us out." Gideon answers,

~~~~Manor, Attic~~~~

Alexis, Hermione, Ron who was still in hot water due to failing the witch hybrid's quiz and Harry were in the attic,

"What is this theory of yours about Voldemort?" Hermione asks,

"She's insane," Harry mutters

"If I'm insane so are you, little brother." Alexis states as she glared at her godbrother. "As for my theory, it's that Harry here is a Horcrux."

Hermione and Ron both looked confused

"Explain that please," Hermione states

"Simple, Riddle gave some of his powers to Harry as Dumbledore said and the part in the Prophecy, 'Neither can live while the other survives' it pretty much says there's a part of Riddle living within Harry," Alexis explains

"If this was true, how are you planning on expelling Riddle's soul from me?" Harry asks

Alexis gave Harry a look "I'm a Charmed One, one of the most powerful Good witches in the magical world,"

"Somehow I knew you were going to bring your sisters into this," Harry sighed,

Just then Paige, Lynx, and Chris orb in with a demon,

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Alexis asks,

"Crystals Circle." Paige states, as the crystal cage forms around the demon

"What'd I ever do to you?" Demon asks, as he was being zapped by the cage.

Paige picks up one of the crystals and the zapping stops.

"You're sure he's a demon, right?" Lynx asks,

"Does that give you the right to commit unprovoked act of violence against me?" Demon asks 

Paige puts the crystal back down and zaps him again. She picks it back up. "Tell us everything you know about the witches that were murdered."

"I don't know anything, I swear." Demon states,Paige puts the crystal back down and zaps him again. He screams. She picks it back up. "Oh, the witches. The one last night, she put on a great show, she shot fire from her hands, and-and she put up a great fight."

Paige throws a potion at him and vanquishes him.

"Why did you just do that? He was just starting to talk." Chris asks

"He was lying. A) There was no witch murdered last night and B)..." Paige replies but was cut off as Leo orbs in 

"Another witch was killed last night." Leo informs

"You were saying?" Chris asks

"Okay, that's just a coincidence. There's no way he could've been there to see that." Paige answers

"Did she have power to shoot fire out of her hands?" Chris asks

"Yeah. How did you know?" Leo asks

"More to the point, how did he know?" Lynx asks,

"Huh?" Paige asks,

"Maybe he was working for an upper level demon." Chris replies

"Alright, we just happen to trap the apprentice to the exact demon that we're trying to catch and know nothing about." Paige states

"What are we talking about?" Leo asks

"Oh, the fact that Paige just vanquished our lucky break." Chris replies

Alexis was getting confused as ever and that is a first for her, she looked at the others who were staying silent and waiting for her to join into the other conversation.

"You don't know that." Paige states

"What do we know?" Leo asks

"Well, we know that one demon can't possibly be doing all of these killings, so I'm thinking that someone is getting demons to join forces." Paige answers

"So you think somebody is trying to organize the underworld?" Alexis spoke up for the first time since the others orbed in,

"Seems like it. And unfortunately, I seem to be the only person that is concerned about the fact that Phoebe is out there roaming around the world without any powers." Paige answers

"Without her active powers. She can still cast spells." Chris counters

"Great. So when the demon attacks her, let's hope that Phoebe can come up with a little rhyme just in time. No, no, no. I'm gonna go bring her some potions." Paige replies

"What should we do?" Chris asks

"Pray that she doesn't get attacked." Paige answers

Alexis turns to the other three in the room, "You better go and stay with Ced, I don't know how long this is going to take,"

"Right," Hermione agrees, it was best to leave the demonic problems in the Charmed Ones' hands

"But I have active powers," Harry began

"Harry, you've had your powers for like a year, I've had mine for five years." Alexis replies, "Go or Voldy is the last thing you're going to worry about."

and with that said Harry left with the others,

Leo, Chris, Lynx and Alexis went downstairs with the Book to look at it in the parlor.

"So what is it we're looking for?" Leo asks

"Uh, any demon that can be powerful enough to be organizing the underworld or any demon who might be running some sort of training camp for younger demons or any demon who could be..." Chris answers

"So basically any demon." Alexis states

"Yeah. This sucks, you know that? We're running out of time here and we've got nothing, repeat nothing, to go on." Chris replies

"We've faced worse." Leo reasons

"What's worse than not knowing? For over a year now Lynx and I've been looking and you didn't know this deadline was looming but we did. we knew every single day. That's why we was never able to relax." Chris replies

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alexis asks,

"Because I didn't want to get you involved. I was trying to protect you." Chris answers

"Same here," Lynx agrees

"Chris, we're your parents, we're supposed to protect you, not the other way around." Leo states

"Leo is right, Lynx. It's my job to protect you," Alexi agrees

Paige orbs in. "Hey. I got a new scrying crystal. Amethyst. I thought we could use the extra power boost."

"What exactly are we scrying for?" Leo asks

"Witches under attack. I don't want anymore of them getting killed, and that includes my sister who is now determined to stay at the office, ever since your son and Alexis' daughter dropped their little bomb this morning." Paige answers

"I already said I was sorry." Chris and Lynx states

"And they shouldn't have to say it again." Leo states

"Alright, dad." Paige replies

Gideon orbs in.

"Gideon, what are you doing here? Is Piper okay?" Leo questions

"Hardly. Thanks to Alexis' and Phoebe's ludicrous new theory, everybody's now a suspect in her mind. She's terrorizing the entire school." Gideon answers

"So you want me to talk to her?" Leo asks

"I'd be eternally grateful." Gideon answers then Leo orbs out. Gideon sees Paige scrying. "What are you scrying for?"

"Witches under attack." Paige answers,Gideon waves his hand without them seeing and the crystal immediately points to a place on the map. "Ooh. Caught one. In the mission."

"You four should go. Hurry." Gideon states

Alexis and Lynx flame out while Paige and Chris orb out. Gideon holds out his hands and the box with the crystal cameras appears. The lid opens and with a wave of his hand three of the crystals fly up into the corner of the walls and disappear out of sight.

In an alley, a witch is being attacked by a demon. She swings a pipe several times at the demon but misses.

"Help!" Witch exclaims

A mattress near by morphs into another demon.

"Not what you were hoping for?" Shape shifter asks

The witch hits the Shape shifter with the pipe, knocking him to the ground. Alexis, Lynx, Paige and Chris orb and flame in. Paige throws a potion at demon #1 and vanquishes him. Another demon shimmers in behind the witch and rips her necklace off from around her neck.

"Got it." Demon #3 states, he shimmers out.

"Damn it." Shape shifter curses, he shimmers out.

Paige and Chris help the witch up.

"What the hell just happened?" Lynx asks

"I don't know." Paige answers

"Who are you?" Witch asks

Paige answers "Um, I'm a Charmed One. Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe."

They orb and flame out

They orb and flame into the manor

"Where are we?" the witch asks looking around

"It's okay. You're gonna be safe here. What's your name, anyway?" Paige asks

"I'm Tali. How can I ever thank you guys for saving me?" Tali asks

"Okay, I don't think you need to, because I don't think we did. I'm not even sure they were after you." Paige answers

"Yeah, they were after your necklace." Chris states

"Oh, my grandmother's amulet." Tali gasps and touches her neck.

"Amulet. Is it magical? Does it have any power?" Chris asks

Witch Wars studio. The scene continues on a TV.

"_No, no, not at all." Tali answers _

"_This is all very strange." Alexis states_

"Wait, this thing is powerless? Then why did you want us to steal it?" Demon #3 asks holding up the necklace

"It got the Charmed Ones involved. didn't it?" Corr asks

"So when do we get our shot at them?" Shape shifter asks

"Be patient. This was only round one." Corr answers, then he turns to the camera. "Stay tuned."

In Demonic bar. A room full of demons are watching Witch Wars on a TV. The Witch Wars logo shows up on the screen and they all cheer.

At the Manor, in the attic. Paige, Alexis, Lynx, Chris and Tali are there. Chris is flipping through the Book of Shadows while Paige and Tali watch.

"That-that's him, the Brute demon." Paige states

"Okay. 'Upper-level demons with overwhelming physical strength. They work alone, generally crushing skulls of their victims.' You're lucky he wasn't after you." Chris states,

"Okay, this isn't making sense. Are you sure that that amulet did not have magical powers?" Paige asks

"Positive. It was just a family heirloom." Tali replies

"Well, do you have anything else of your grandmother's?" Chris asks

"Her wedding ring. Why?" Tali asks

"That's a great idea. We can use it to scry for the amulet." Paige replies,

"And find out where the demon went." Chris adds

Phoebe walks in. "Okay, people, heads up. I need your address books, your phone books, basically all your books. Hi, I'm Phoebe." She shakes Tali's hand.

"This is Tali. She was attacked by three upper-level demons today." Paige states

"Wow, and you lived to tell about it? Congratulations" Phoebe states then looksto Paige and Alexis "Okay, about those books. I'm kind of in a hurry.

"Phoebe, we actually need your help." Paige states

"How bad was it?" Phoebe asks

"Well, um, they stole my grandmother's amulet." Tali answers

"Really? How powerful was it? Could they use it for like, mind control or something?" Phoebe asks

"Oh, no, it was just decorative." Tali replies

"Decorative." Phoebe repeats

"Yeah, pretty much." Tali states

"Hmm. Saving my nephew or kleptomaniac demons. I really need those books, guys." Phoebe states

"Pheebs..." Alexis warns,

"What? This is important. I'm gonna draw up a police flow chart of everyone in Wyatt's life who can possibly be a suspect, and I don't want to forget anybody." Phoebe replies

"Mine's still in the packaging, I have no outside life." Alexis states "And most of my contacts never seen Wyatt,"

"Fine. My book is in my bedroom." Paige states

"Mum's is down in the kitchen." Chris adds

"Great. I hope you find your amulet. Okay, I'll be at the office if you need me, but please don't need me because I really think I'm onto something here." Phoebe replies

Leo orbs in at the bottom of the stairs. As Alexis, Lynx and Chris walks down the stairs.

"Hey, how's it going here?" Leo asks

"Paige and Tali went to get her grandmother's ring. How's mum doing?" Chris asks

"She's scared. She's holding up." Leo answers

"And how are you doing?" Chris asks

"About the same." Leo answers

Paige and Tali orb in.

"Got it." Paige announces

"So what are you planning to do when you find them? I mean, could this be some kind of trap?" Tali asks

"Honey, it could always be some kind of a trap." Paige answers

Paige starts scrying for the Brute Demon.

"Which is why you shouldn't go alone." Leo states

"He's right, Paige. If these are the witch killers..." Chris agrees

The crystal points to a spot on the map.

"Got it." Paige announces

"Why don't you guys both go with her? I mean, if they wanted to kill me, they would have done it when they had the chance. Right?" Tali asks

"No, I'm sorry. Can't leave you unprotected." Paige replies

"I'll stay." Chris and Lynx volunteer

Paige looks at Leo and Alexis "Come on."

At the warehouse, The Brute Demon is there.

"Lambs to the slaughter." The Brute Demon states, He lays Tali's necklace on the ground, then hides out of sight. Paige, Alexis, and Leo orb in. Paige sees the necklace.

"Okay, that looks like a trap." Paige states

"Let's get outta here." Leo replies

The Brute Demon jumps in front of them and attacks Leo. Leo knocks him to the ground. The Brute Demon drops a red crystal. Paige throws a potion at him and vanquishes him.

The red crystal is projecting the Witch Wars show on the wall.

"What's that?" Leo asks

"That's us." Alexis answers

The projection cuts to Chris and Tali in the living room.

Chris in the projection "We've got to get going. Is there any place we can go..."

"Okay, what's going on?" Paige asks

In the projection, a darklighter appears in the living room and shoots Chris and Lynx with his crossbow.

"Chris." Leo states, then orbs out

Paige picks up the red crystal and Tali's necklace and orbs out. Alexis follows flaming.

Paige and Leo orb into the manor. The darklighter is standing there carrying a dead Tali.

"I win. You lose." Darklighter states, then dark orbs out.

Paige, Leo and Chris are in the living room. Leo heals Chris's wound then went onto healing Lynx.

"I am so sorry. I didn't even see him coming." Chris apologized

"It's okay, it's not your fault. We're being watched." Paige replies

"What?" Chris asks,

"Sons of bitches. Where are the cameras?" Alexis asks

"What cameras?" Chris:

"There's some kind of live feed going on in the crystals." Leo answers

"Yeah, except for I think they cut it off. I'm not seeing anything." Paige states

"Well, who?" Chris questions

"I don't know. I vanquished the Brute Demon before I could ask him. What is this, some kind of game?" Paige asks

"Actually, it might be." Lynx states, sitting up

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks,

"Well, I heard something when I was down in the underworld. But I thought it was just a rumor." Lynx replies,

"You thought what was a rumor?" Paige asks

"Well, that there was this demonic game show. Kind of like Survivor, but only for demons." Lynx answers

"And you didn't tell us this why?" Alexis asks,

"Because I didn't think it was relevant." Lynx answers

"Okay, that's your theme song of today. Did you notice?" Paige asks

"Paige." Leo warns

"Look, I'm sorry. Well, at least it explains how the demon we trapped today knew that the witch died. He was watching it on TV. Pretty sick." Paige apologized

"No sicker than any other reality TV show." Leo comments, Alexis, Lynx, Paige and Chris give him a look. "I'm just saying."

"Except this one's about killing witches for entertainment." Chris states

"Yeah. We have to get out of here. Because they are listening to us. We're gonna find you." Paige replies

Leo and Chris heard Phoebe's cries for help, and Chris orbed off to help, while Paige and the others went to Magic school.

Alexis, Lynx, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris are sitting around a table flipping through books at Magic School Paige finds the athame in her book.

"Found it. Power-sucking athame." Paige states

"And?" Piper asks,

"Well, and that's it." Paige replies

"Wait, it doesn't say anything about what kind of demon uses it or what the WW stands for? Phoebe asks,

"No." Paige answers

"Well, that's not a big help. Okay, well, we could scry with the athame or the crystal thingy." Phoebe suggests

"No, I tried." Alexis replies,

"How about a return to sender spell?" Phoebe asks,

"Tried. Our magic is blocked." Alexis answers

"So then, we've got nothing." Phoebe states

Paige agrees "Yes, we have nothing but a houseful of cameras, and an underworld full of voyeurs."

"Piper, why don't you go relax? We can take it from here." Leo suggests

"No. I'm fine. I mean, and relax? Relax where? We're being watched." Piper replies

"Not here. Not at magic school they're not." Leo disagrees

"Leo's right. You should go lay down. We've got it under control." Phoebe states

Gideon's Office; Gideon and Sigmund are watching them through a crystal ball. They see Piper get to her feet and Leo getting up to help her.

"You don't touch me. You're the reason I look like this." Piper states

Gideon waves his hand and the vision disappears.

"You have to put a stop to this." Sigmund states

"You're missing the bigger picture, Sigmund."

"Sir, another witch is dead."

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

"You're dealing with demons. What did you expect?"

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"How far are you willing to go? Phoebe was nearly killed."

"No, she wasn't. She's strong. She protected herself as I knew she would."

"She shouldn't have had to. They weren't supposed to go after the Charmed Ones."

"Yes, they were. That was my plan all along, to get the Games masters to try to kill the Charmed Ones."

"But why?"

Gideon walks over to a book shelf and grabs a book.

"To get them off my trail! To get them believing that it's the Games masters who are after Wyatt, as if they've been after him all along."

"But what if they succeed? What if they kill the sisters?"

"I have no intention of letting that happen. I only want Wyatt eliminated, not them."

Gideon leaves the room.

Gideon walks up to the table and shows them a page in the book. "I think I might have found something that can help."

"It's the crystal thingy." Paige states

"It's actually an ancient form of magical voyeurism. The ronyx crystal predates even the crystal ball. Our demon friends must have found a way to put a new spin on an old idea." Gideon explains

"Wait a minute. It's got an incantation to activate it. "Mallock cormon alli-tas." Phoebe states

Gideon shakes his hand without anyone seeing and the crystal emits a projection of Witch Wars.

"_Welcome back to Witch Wars. Tonight, on a very special episode, you'll see the ultimate battle, when the Game masters themselves take on not just any witches, but the legendary Charmed Ones. It'll be winner takes all, and we will take all. Their lives, their powers, and last but not least, their progeny."_

"That's what their show is about? Killing us?" Phoebe questions

"And what demon hasn't tried?" Alexis asks,

"Then either me or Wyatt..." Chris states

Gideon interrupts "It has to be Wyatt, which means... oh, yes. This makes perfect sense."

"What about any of this makes perfect sense?' Paige asks

Gideon answers "Don't you see? These Games masters are the demons that you've been looking for all along. The ones who are after Wyatt."

"What?" Alexis asks,

"Think about it. They've been collecting powers, hoping to gain enough to be able to collect yours." Gideon replies,

"And then get Wyatt's." Chris states

"Well, it kinda fits into Phoebe's theory then, right? We don't know who they are. But they know who we are." Paige states

"I'm gonna kill them." Leo states

"No, Leo, you're an Elder now. Non-violent, remember?" Gideon asks,

"Watch me." Leo retorts

"We're gonna have to find them first. Do you think we could trace the signal back to them?" Phoebe asks

"No, not without Piper. I think they're too strong already." Paige answers

"No, we don't need Piper." Phoebe disagrees, She picks up the athame. "Because we have this, and they're not going to kill us on TV. We're gonna kill them."

Witch Wars Studio. Corr and Clea are there.

"What if they never go back to the manor?" Clea asks,

"They will. If there's one thing I know about The Charmed Ones, they never run away from a fight." Corr answers

On the TV screen, Paige, Alexis, Lynx, and Chris walk into the attic.

Paige on TV "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that will let us vanquish the game masters without the Power of Four." Chris answers

"It's show time." Corr states

Corr and Clea kiss passionately, then Corr shimmers out. Leo orbs in with Phoebe.

"Hi." Leo greets

Clea attacks them.

Corr shimmers into the attic, "Anybody wanna play a game?"

Chris grabs a box and throws it at Corr. He telekinetically knocks it aside. Paige throws two potions at him but they don't harm him.

"When are they coming back?" Paige asks,

Corr throws a fireball. Alexis catches it smiling

Witch Wars Studio; Phoebe kicks Clea in the face and she is knocked backwards. She gets back up and creates an energy ball. Leo orbs in behind her and stabs her in the back with the power-sucking athame. She is vanquished.

"Now that's good television. Give me the athame." Phoebe states

"Are you sure about this?" Leo asks

"It's for Wyatt." Phoebe answers, Leo gives Phoebe the athame and it glows and sparks with electricity. Phoebe glows for a second as the powers enter her body. "Feels good to have powers again."

"Give 'em hell." Leo states

Phoebe shimmers out.

In the attic, Paige and Chris dive over a couch as a fireball heads straight for them.

Alexis and Corr traded throwing fireballs at each other,

"This game's over." Corr states,

Phoebe shimmers in. "I couldn't agree more." She throws an energy ball at Corr and vanquishes him. She turns to the camera. "See what happens when you make a play for our baby? Who wants to play next?"

At a Demonic Bar. The room full of demons are still watching Witch Wars.

Phoebe on TV "What's the matter? Scared of me?" Phoebe shimmers out and shimmers back in the Demonic Bar. "Well, are you? Are you?" The demons make a run for the exit. Phoebe throws energy ball after energy ball vanquishing all the demons. She throws one at the TV screen and smashes it. "Looks like your show's just been canceled."

In the attic, Alexis, Paige and Chris are sitting on the couch waiting for Phoebe to return, Lynx was sitting on the floor when Leo orbs in.

"Where's Phoebe?" Leo asks

"That's a good question." Chris answers

Phoebe shimmers in. "God, that was great. I wanna kill somebody else. Who can I kill? Chris, find me another demon to kill."

"Okay, we gotta get these powers outta her." Paige states

"What? You're the one who wanted me to have a power, remember?" Phoebe asks,

Paige answers "Yeah, not a demonic power."

"Well, beggars can't be choosers. Oh, poor little powerless Phoebe. She can't even take care of herself." Phoebe states

"Okay. I'm sorry. I admit it. I was, I was wrong." Paige apologized

"What did you say? Would you mind repeating that, please?" Phoebe asks,

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I clearly underestimated you. You are very powerful." Paige apologized again

"That's all I wanted to hear. Now who wants to stab me?" Phoebe questions

"What?" Paige asks

"It's the only way to get the powers out of her." Leo answers

"Come on. I dare ya. I double dare ya. I triple dare ya. I super duper dare..." Phoebe states

"Oh!" Paige breathes and grabs the athame off of Phoebe. "I'll stab her. Leo, be ready to heal."

Paige gets ready to stab Phoebe and...

At Magic School. Everyone's there. Paige is pouring apple cider into glasses.

"You stabbed her?" Piper asks,

"Oh, you would have too." Paige answers

"She was pretty obnoxious." Chris states

"Yeah, demonic powers on an empty stomach. Not such a good thing." Phoebe agrees

Piper disagrees "No, it was a great thing. You saved Wyatt."

"We all did." Phoebe counters

"So we're a hundred percent certain these were the demons we were looking for all along?" Piper asks,

"To our nephew. May he always be safe." Phoebe answers

They all clink their glasses together.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Chris states,

Lynx smiled but she couldn't help but feel empty inside, like there was something wrong about this,

"Believe it. You just saved the future." Leo replies

" Mum." Wyatt states,

"Yeah, I know." Piper replies,

"Since I have Harry and the Power of Four here, I want to try something about my theory about Voldemort," Alexis states, getting everyone's attention,

"And that would be?" Piper asks,

The sisters moved closer together as Alexis pulled out a piece of paper with a spell on it,

"To Expel a Life Essence" Paige read then she looked at Harry, what was her sister planning?

"Host soul, reject this poison essence. Let love's light end this cruel possession." The Power of Four chanted,

Harry curled in on himself as something was fighting to stay within him, but the power of spell cast by the Charmed Ones was too strong something ugly came out of him, and landed on the floor, once Harry saw the creature he jumped back, "What the?"

"Fourth Year, Graveyard ring any bells?" Alexis asks, "That looks a lot like Voldy...by the way I told you so."

Alexis then threw a fireball at the creature destroying it.

Gideon's Office; Gideon and Sigmund are there watching them through the crystal ball. Gideon waves his hand and the vision disappears. Sigmund paces across the room.

"Sigmund, try to relax. We were successful today. They're off our trail. Even better, their guard is down which makes it that much easier to eliminate the threat."

"His name is Wyatt."

"I'm sorry?"

"What if Phoebe was right? What if future Wyatt wasn't turned evil by a demon? He's just an innocent baby. What if, in trying to eliminate a threat, we are actually creating a monster? That's such a tender age to be betrayed by those who have sworn to protect you. What if that's what turns him?"

"It's possible. Anything is possible. But armed with this future knowledge, we have to try to make sure that it doesn't happen this time."

"The only way to be sure is to stop this now."

"Sigmund! This child should never have been born. He is enormously dangerous. Why am I the only one who seems to understand that?"

"That's a very good question, sir, and with all due respect, it's why I can't let you go through with this. I'm going to tell the sisters the truth."

Sigmund walks towards the door. Gideon raises his hand and Sigmund stops at the doorway, gasping for breath. Gideon walks over to Sigmund.

"I'm sorry, old friend. But this too, is for the greater good. Forgive me."

Gideon claps his hands together and Sigmund explodes into a million little pieces.


	92. Chapter 92

DarkPriestess66: I don't own It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Pt 1

Before Lynx knew it, it was time to try and get back to her and Chris' new future where Wyatt was good. At Magic School, in the great hall, Chris stands on the ladder and pulls out a book from the bookshelf. Paige, Alexis, and Gideon are below, writing a spell. Lynx was holding the ladder for Chris but it was a magical ladder so, she was just holding it for her own need then his.

"You know, your time travel section is due for a serious overhaul. I mean, I can find more information Googling." Chris states,

"Googling?" Gideon asks,

"Never mind." Chris replies as he steps down. "Any luck with that spell yet?"

"You mean since the last two minutes you asked me?" Paige asks

"Look, I'm just getting nervous here, okay? My birthday is in two days, and if I'm not outta here before I'm born…" Chris replies

"Yeah, I already seen one cousin be born, I don't want to see the one I'm closest too, in his newborn glory," Lynx teases, but her heart was only half into it.

"What? Something bad you don't know about could happen?" Paige asks,

"I just don't want to take any chances. Besides, I came here and did what I had to do, and that was to save Wyatt. Now it's time for me to go home." Chris answers,

"Same among saving Grandpa Sirius," Lynx adds, "I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of Bellatrix"

"You didn't come to help with Voldemort," Alexis states,

"No, that's yours and Uncle Harry's deal." Lynx replies,

Piper and Leo walk in. Leo's pushing Piper's suitcase.

"Sooner than you might think." Paige states as she notices Piper,

Alexis looks up with a look of concern.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Not yet. You're early." Chris states

"Oh, relax. I'm just getting a jump on things. I'm not in labor. I'm sending some stuff back to the house" Piper explains

"Just don't scare me, okay?" Chris asks,

"What's the matter? Isn't the spell ready?" Leo asks,

"I think it's ready. It should work." Gideon replies

"Should work? What do you mean?" Leo asks,

"Well, there are no guarantees with time travel, Leo. You should know that better than anyone. Sorry. There's always a chance that something might go wrong." Gideon answers

"All right. We're not taking any chances." Leo states

"We might have to. Lynx and I are running out of time here." Chris replies

"No. I'm not sending you through a one-way portal unless I know where you're gonna land." Leo states,

"Same here," Alexis agrees with Leo, "Who knows what future you will end up in,"

"You can never be certain, unless, of course, you went too. And even then…" Gideon began

Leo interrupts "All right. Let's just forget the spell and start to work on that potion again."

"But the spell has a better chance of working. It's the Power of Four." Gideon states

"Yes, but if something goes wrong, he'll have extra potion with him and he can come right back." Leo replies

"I agree. It sounds safer, so why don't you guys get to work on that? Paige, can you orb these home for me? Just squeeze them into the nursery or something." Piper states,

"Nursery?" Paige asks,

"You did clean out the nursery, right?" Piper asks,

"Yeah. No. I was working on the spell. I'm sorry." Paige answers

"Well, you better hurry, or else Baby Chris will be sleeping in your room." Piper threatens

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm all over it." Paige replies, She goes over to the bags and orbs out.

"Don't forget diapers. Lots of diapers." Piper calls out after Paige orbs out.

"Okay. Gotta get outta here." Chris states, while Lynx was nodding in agreement so hard her head might fall off.

Gideon's office; Gideon comes in and closes the door. He goes over to a curtain and pulls it back, revealing a mirror.

"They're preparing to send the boy and girl home." Gideon informs, he sits down in a chair. His reflection, Evil Gideon, stays standing. "It's time."

"For our plan to work, we have to get the sisters…" Evil Gideon replies

"And Leo and Chris out of the way. Don't worry. We will." Gideon finishes,

The following day, Paige and Alexis were trying to put the bassinet together in Piper's bedroom. when Phoebe enters.

"Oh, look at how cute. I remember when baby Wyatt used to fit in there." Phoebe states, as she puts down her bags from her shopping trip earlier

"This is not cute. This is the bassinet from hell. Do you know how to put this together?" Paige asks,

"No, that would be a Leo thing. I still can't believe we're bringing home a baby." Phoebe answers

Paige sits on the bed. "Yeah, well, this baby's not gonna have anywhere to sleep."

"I know. What made us wait so long to do this baby room?" Phoebe asks

"We were busy trying to keep Wyatt from turning evil." Paige answers

"Here, let me help you." Phoebe states, She takes off her jacket.

"Yeah, which I'm glad we did, but it just means that he's gonna need a bedroom." Paige states

Phoebe picks up the bassinet. "Yeah, well, even if he was evil, we'd need another bedroom."

"Yeah, but now with everybody coming home plus one, we're a room short." Paige states,

"Well, I guess I can sleep on the couch. I just really think we need to focus on the baby right now." Phoebe states, "Or I can use a room in Alexis' bedroom since that Charm Sirius used."

"And on getting Chris home. Oh, remember him? You know? The nephew? The one you've been avoiding?" Alexis asks,

"I am not." Phoebe states

"Okay, so why weren't you helping Alexis, Gideon and I with the spell?" Paige asks,

"Because I was helping Leo trying to find the burdock root. It was very hard to find. It's back-ordered everywhere." Phoebe answers, she puts the bassinet down. "You're right. You know what? We're just gonna get Chris a new bassinet." She sits on the bed.

"I'm gonna miss him, too, you know." Paige states

"It sucks. I mean, I know he's going back to a better future and all. It's just…we're just getting to know him you know?" Phoebe states, "And Lynx is starting to less neurotic too,"

Alexis smiles softly at the mention of her and Cedric's daughter,

"I know." Paige answers

The doorbell rings.

"I forgot to move my car." Phoebe gasps, she leaves the room.

Phoebe answers the front door.

"Sheila." Phoebe greets, confused

Sheila is standing in front of her, crying. "It's getting to be a habit, isn't it? Me showing up a wreck."

Phoebe and Sheila are sitting on the couch in the living room. Phoebe hands Sheila a box of tissues. She takes one.

"We never fight, that's the thing. At least we never used to, but lately, Darryl's just been so on edge, you know?" Sheila questions

"Any idea why?" Phoebe asks,

"Actually, I was hoping you might know." Sheila replies,

"Me?" Phoebe asks,

"I went to his work the other day just to say hi and I saw an arrest warrant on his desk, for Chris." Sheila states,

"Chris? Are-are you sure?" Phoebe asks,

"I'm positive. I even asked him about it, if he was gonna make it go away, and that's when he just lost it. He told me to stay out of it and stay away from you girls from now on. Did something happen that I don't know about?" Sheila explains,

Phoebe answers, "A couple of weeks ago, Darryl got really scared when he was trying to cover up for us, and we felt horrible, you know, but obviously, it really affected him."

"Enough not to cover for Chris?" Sheila asks,

"He got really scared. Maybe you just need to give him some time." Phoebe replies,

"Yeah, but that doesn't help you right now, and it doesn't help Chris. Look, I-I love Darryl, and I-I know this is eating him up inside, but you girls are like family to us. You don't turn your back on family." Sheila states,

Phoebe smiles.

At Magic School, Lynx watched as Chris draws a large triquetra symbol with chalk on the wall.

"I wonder how different the future's gonna be, how much different my life is gonna be." Chris states,

"As long as I have twin back, I'm fine." Lynx replies, she missed her twin brother will more than she was willing to admit. Chris steps back. Leo walks up to them.

"I just want you to get home safely. Now remember, if anything seems different, we have another vial of this to get back right away." Leo states, he gives Chris a potion.

"You worry too much, you know that? I'll be fine." Chris replies,

"I'm your father. It's my job to worry. Now listen, when you get back there, you gotta take it easy on Wyatt, okay? You can't hold a grudge." Leo states,

"Hey, as long as he's not Ruler of All Evil, I'm cool." Chris replies,

"Same here," Lynx replies, thinking about all her cousins.

"I'm serious. He's gonna be different. Good. He's not gonna remember he wasn't. So if you really want to change the future, you gotta start with a clean slate." Leo suggests,

"Okay. Okay, I get it. How about you? Are you starting with a clean slate?" Chris asks,

Leo asks back, "How do you mean?"

"Like you and mom. Look, all I'm saying is I'd like to know where you two are headed before I go back, that's all." Chris answers

"It's complicated. I'm an Elder. I made a commitment." Leo states

"So? It's not like you haven't broken the rules before. I'm living proof of that." Chris replies,

"Yeah. We'll see. Listen, we have enough of this stuff if you want to try a dry run before everybody gets here. What do you think?" Leo asks,

"Yeah. Let's do it." Chris replies, Lynx nods in agreement

Leo throws the potion at the triquetra. Before it hits the wall, the potion breaks. Leo and Chris fold their arms.

"That should have worked. I'll get you home, buddy, I promise." Leo states, "You too, Kitten."

Leo turns away. After a moment, Chris and Lynx does too. Drops of blood appear on the floor, heading out the door.

Gideon's office; the door opens. Gideon appears as he pulls down his hood. He has a cut in his left palm. He closes the door telekinetically. He telekinetically opens the curtain. Evil Gideon is licking the blood of his cut on his right hand.

"Their potion almost certainly would have worked." Evil Gideon states

Gideon replies, "We stopped them just in time, though it…"

"Wasn't supposed to hurt." Evil Gideon finishes, they pull a large glass shard from their palms. "Shall we?"

They put their palms up toward each other and heal each other.

"Thank you."

"At least now they'll be forced to use our spell." Gideon states

Evil Gideon replies, "The sooner the better. Wyatt's magic grows stronger by the day."

Gideon begins, "That much power in one being…"

"Is bound to turn him…" Evil Gideon finishes,

"Evil." Gideon states

"Good. We have to get those that protect him out of the way." Evil Gideon states

"Starting with Leo, Chris, Alexis, and Lynx." Gideon states, there's a knock on the door. The door opens and Leo pokes his head in.

Leo's voice echo "Gideon?" He sees him. "Hey, it looks like we're gonna need that spell after all. Is there an echo in here?"

"It's poor acoustics. Have Piper gather her sisters, and I'll get the spell." Gideon explains,

"Okay. You know, I don't understand what happened. That potion should have worked." Leo replies,

"Like I said, time travel is tricky. You and Alexis will still be escorting your son and her daughter?" Gideon asks,

Leo: Well, I think so. I think it's safest, don't you?

"Absolutely. Gather everyone together. I'll be right along." Gideon answers

Leo leaves. Gideon goes back to the mirror and meets Evil Gideon.

"Here they come."

Outside Police Station. A police car pulls up into the drive. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige run to Darryl.

Phoebe tries to get their friend's attention. "Darryl."

"Hey Darryl." Paige states

"Darryl." Alexis tried hoping that her track record with being missing half the time would prove a good thing….well it didn't.

"Darryl. Stop." Phoebe orders, they stop in front of Darryl. "We just need to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about." Darryl replies,

"Look, Chris is going home today to his future home." Paige explains

"Yeah, and we were hoping you know, that you could find it in the goodness of your heart, even though we know that you're mad at us, you know, just, throw away his file." Phoebe suggests

"The one with the little arrest warrant in it." Paige agrees

"Apparently, I haven't made myself clear. I am done covering for you. Done. Now if you'll excuse me." Darryl states

Darryl tries to walk past them, but Phoebe stops him.

"Darryl, think about it. Okay? The cops are gonna come for Chris, and what are they gonna find? They're gonna find a little itsy-bitsy baby." Phoebe states

"And then they're gonna find us, which risks exposure." Paige states,

Darryl states, "Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you broke Chris out of jail. Inspector Sheridan thinks that Chris' breakout was an inside job, which, if I'm not careful, could point back to me. I've got a family to think about, too, you know." He sees Inspector Sheridan. "Great." She stops next to him. "Inspector Sheridan."

"Have you seen Chris lately?" Sheridan asks,

"Chris who?" Alexis asks,

Sheridan states to Darryl "When you have a minute."

Sheridan and Darryl walk into the office.

"At least Chris isn't gonna have to deal with her in the future." Paige states

"Let's hope, she's not waiting for him there." Alexis replies,

Magic school, Leo pushes Wyatt into the Great Hall. Piper walks in. Chris is there.

"Where are Phoebe, Alexis and Paige?" Chris asks,

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Piper answers

"Soon? Soon is when Dad and I have to go." Chris states

"Same with me and Mom" Lynx agrees Piper:

"Dad? Mom? What do you mean?" She turns to Leo "Wait, you two are gonna go too?"

"Just long enough to make sure they get where they need to be." Leo answers

"And when exactly where you gonna tell me about this?" Piper asks,

"I told him he didn't have to come. I don't need him." Chris answers,

"Same with Mum," Lynx replies,

"No. It's too dangerous. Remember the last time you went through a portal? You were almost dinosaur kibble. I have to go." Leo states, "And Alexis wouldn't forgive herself if something were to happen to you,"

Gideon comes in. "Sorry. I just wanted to go over the spell one more time, make a few tweaks."

"Tweaks? Let me see that." Piper replies, she takes the spell from Gideon's hands. Phoebe and Paige orb, and Alexis flames in.

"Finally. Where have you three been?" Chris asks,

"Sorry. We were a little, uh…held up." Paige answers

"But we're here now, so let's get this show on the road, you know? The clock's a-tickin'. Tick-tock, tick-tock." Phoebe states

"Since when are you in such a hurry to say goodbye?" Piper asks,

"Well, since something happened with the thing, and the thing, with the thing." Phoebe replies

"Huh?" Chris asks,

"There's a warrant out for Chris's arrest." Phoebe answers

"What?" Leo asks

"Yeah. I tried to get Darryl to bury it, but he's not on our side anymore." Paige answers,

"It's okay. We've been through worse. We'll get through this. We'll figure it out. And if you get back to the future and we're in jail, you just have to bust us out." Phoebe replies, smiles. "You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world that you helped create." She and Chris hug. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Chris states,

"Aw. Here comes the huggin' part." Paige teases,

She gives him a hug. Chris hugs Piper.

"Thank you for coming here. I love you." Piper states

"I love you so much, mom." Chris replies,

"Now go on. Hurry. You be safe." Piper states,

"Thanks for all your help." Chris states,

"You both did a noble thing in coming here." Gideon replies

Chris looks at Wyatt and makes a shooting sound.

"Pow. Be good." Chris states

Lynx crouches and hugs Wyatt, kisses his cheek. "Stay just the way you are, good guy."

They turn to the triquetra.

"In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, open the door through time and space." The portal opens. "Create a path to another place." Chris, Alexis, Lynx, and Leo walk into the portal.

Dark Magic School; Leo, Alexis, Lynx, and Chris walk through the portal and see the Evil Charmed Ones and Evil Gideon standing in front of them. Evil Gideon has a hand on Evil Phoebe's shoulder.

"Oh…" Alexis began

"Where are we?" Chris answers

Good Magic School. The portal closes. Evil Leo, Alexis, Lynx, and Chris are there.

"Shit," finished evil Alexis

"I have no idea." Evil Leo answers

Gideon walks up toward Evil Leo. "Something's gone wrong. Don't let them leave."

Darklighter Leo pushes him backward into Phoebe. They fall down. Chris makes a Darklighter's crossbow appear. He fires an arrow at Paige. Piper freezes it.

"Are you out of your mind?" Piper asks, She knocks the arrow down.

Evil Leo glances to Evil Chris, Alexis, Lynx. "Follow me."

They dark orb and flame out. Piper gasps.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asks,

She and Gideon stand up.

"I'm not sure." Gideon answers

"You're not sure? Chris just tried to kill me, and you're not sure? We were supposed to send him back to the future, not turn him into a Darklighter." Paige states,

"Excuse me, people. Those were black orbs and flames. Where did they get black orbs and flames from?" Piper asks,

"Breathe. Breathe, Piper. You don't wanna go into labor yet." Phoebe states she rubs Piper's stomach.

"Well?" Paige asks,

"Perhaps the spell wasn't specific enough." Gideon answers

"Meaning what?" Phoebe asks,

Gideon replies, "Meaning it worked, obviously. It opened up a portal. Not to another time, but to another world. A parallel world, not just any parallel world. One that's the exact reverse of ours."

"Reverse like what? Reverse like evil?" Paige asks,

"Precisely. You see, it's all part of the grand design. A universe destined to maintain balance. Light and dark, yin and yang, good and evil. For good to prevail in this world, then an equally evil world must also exist." Gideon explains,

"Well, that's quite a faulty design, isn't it?" Paige asks,

"No, it's not Paige. Balance is everything. Without it, the cosmos doesn't spin." Gideon replies,

"Are you telling me that when our Alexis, Lynx, Leo, and Chris stepped in there, their evil selves stepped out?" Piper asks,

"Yes. It's a mirror world. Whatever happens there happens here." Gideon answers

"So our Leo, Lynx, Lexi, and Chris are in their evil world." Phoebe states

"Well, we gotta go get 'em." Piper states,

"You can't go get them. You're not going anywhere." Phoebe replies

"Besides, what about those evil fellas that just came through here?" Paige asks,

"We'll go get them later." Piper replies,

"Actually, I think you should go after them now." Gideon states

"Why?" Phoebe asks,

"Because for every second that they're in our world, they risk throwing off the balance by doing something evil." Gideon replies,

Golden Gate Bridge; Evil Chris drinks some beer as Evil Leo stands by. While Evil Lynx smokes a cigarette, Evil Alexis glared at the goodness of the place.

"You ever see anything so good?" Evil Leo asks,

"It's disgusting. Can you believe all the liquor stores are closed in the mornings here? What's up with that?" Evil Chris asks,

"Didn't stop you from kicking down the door to get in." Evil Leo asks, Evil Chris nods. "Why didn't you orb in?"

"What's the fun in that?" Evil Chris asks,

He takes another drink. Evil Leo chuckles. Evil Chris drops the beer bottle.

"Strange. Everything seems the same, but kinda different, you know? It's cleaner, it's happier, it's more civilized." Evil Leo asks,

"I hate it," Evil Alexis states,

A car crash is heard.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Evil Chris states,

"This place makes me sick. I gotta get out of here." Darklighter Leo comments

"Gives you an idea of what kind of awful, saccharine future we came from, why we had to come back and change it so bad." Evil Chris states,

"And I'll always be proud of you for that. You saved Wyatt from turning good. You gave us a second chance. The least I could do is get you back to your future, back to evil." Evil Leo states

"Thanks, dad." Evil Chris replies

"First we gotta get back to our world, though. We're gonna need the Power of Four to do that." Evil Leo states

"Well, we can't trust those Pollyanna witches. They're too good. God, who do I have to kill so we can get out of here?" Evil Lynx asks,

"I think I might know somebody, somebody we can use to force the sisters to help us." Darklighter Leo replies

Manor's attic. Phoebe is scrying while Paige gets the crystals.

"I don't understand. If they're just like our Leo and Chris, then why do we need a crystal cage to trap them?" Phoebe questions

"So they don't try to kill us again, for one thing." Paige answers

"Yeah, I don't think they were trying to kill us. I think that they were just surprised, like we were." Phoebe replies

"Yeah, well, I am not taking any chances. Hey, did you get any hits yet?" Paige asks

"No, nothing. They must not be doing anything evil." Phoebe answers

"Yeah, well, if Gideon's right, it's just a matter of time." Paige states, then in a British accent "Besides, we wouldn't want the cosmos to stop spinning, would we?"

"It's so weird to think that there are evil twins of us out there doing the exact same things as we are right now." Phoebe replies

"I can't think about that. It hurts my brain." Paige states

The crystal drops on the map.

"Oh! I got 'em." Phoebe announces

Alleyway, Evil Chris smashes the garbage lid over Darryl, being held by Evil Leo. Darryl's already beaten up. He falls down. Evil Chris tosses the lid aside.

"What the hell's wrong with you? I'm a cop." Darryl states

"Pretty wimpy-looking one too, if you ask me." Evil Leo comments

"Nothing like our Darryl. I think that's the cheapest suit I've ever seen. What's the matter, huh? Girls not paying you enough?" Evil Chris asks,

"Paying me? What has gotten into you?" Darryl asks,

Evil Chris grabs him by the collar. "Let's just say I don't like you coming at me in either world." He throws Darryl across the alley. "This almost isn't any fun."

Darryl points a gun at them. "I don't care if you are under some kind of spell. Come any closer, I'll shoot. I swear."

"Gun." Evil Chris summons, The gun black orbs out of his hands and into Evil Chris' hand. He laughs. "Now this is fun."He points the gun at Darryl.

"Not yet. We still need him for leverage. He's no good to us dead. Not yet, anyway. Evil Leo:

Evil Chris hands Evil Leo the gun. Paige and Phoebe orb in behind Evil counterparts. Paige puts two crystals down.

"See? This is the crazy-ass kind of stuff that makes me not wanna have anything to do with you people." Darryl declares,

Paige orbs out.

"Who are you talking to?" Evil Chris asks,

"Us." Phoebe answers

They turn around. Phoebe kicks the gun out of Evil Leo's hands.

"That's not gonna stop us." Evil Leo states

Paige orbs in behind them.

"No, but…" Phoebe replies

Paige finishes "This will." she puts the crystals down, activating the cage.

"Son of a bitch." Evil Leo curses, he powers up an energy ball. He throws it. It bounces of the cage and they duck.

"Nice firepower, Leo. I didn't know you had it in you." Paige comments

"Don't go anywhere." Phoebe orders

Phoebe and Paige go to help Darryl. He gets up.

"Stay away from me." Darryl replies

"Darryl, let us take you to Gideon. He can heal you." Phoebe suggests

"No! Stay away!" Darryl exclaims

"Darryl, please." Paige begs,

"I said no! Damn it! Leave me alone. I don't wanna have anything to do with you people anymore. Don't you understand?" Darryl asks, He leaves.

"Well, I don't think that helped our cause any." Phoebe states,

Gideon's study; Gideon and Evil Gideon are playing chess at the mirror.

"My Charmed Ones will be joining you soon. Are you certain you can keep…"

"Mine away? Absolutely, I told them to wait at the manor for the good Leo and Chris to come to them. I'm taking your knight."

Black knight moves over and smashes the White knight into pieces.

"I knew you'd do that. So the next move, of course, is…"

"Piper. Once she's in labor, we'll have a clear shot at the boy."

"If we impress upon her the extent of the danger her sisters are in…"

"It will expedite matters."

"But everything has to happen quickly. We're tinkering here with the grand design, risking its tenuous stability…"

"By creating an imbalance of power on one side. I know. But it's a far greater risk to allow Wyatt to grow up."

"To threaten both worlds, I agree."

Gideon telekinetically moves a White knight and it smashes the Black Queen. Evil Gideon smiles.

"I like the way you think."

Phoebe calls from another room "Gideon?"

Gideon stands up.

"No echo."

"A good sign.

Evil Gideon stands.

"They can never know we were behind this."

"They won't."

Gideon leaves.

Great Hall, Paige and Phoebe are there. Gideon enters.

"Did you catch them?" Gideon asks,

"Yeah. Stuck 'em in a classroom, and, you know, they can't orb out of there." Paige answers

Phoebe comments "They are a little feistier than the real Chris, Lexi, and Lynx, and Leo. I don't know how we're going to get them to cooperate."

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure your evil counterparts are anticipating exactly the same problems since, other than morality, you're one and the same." Gideon replies

"How does that help us figure out what we're supposed to do?" Phoebe asks,

"Perhaps you should trade yourselves. You go into their world, they'll come into ours. You can each retrieve your respective Leo, Alexis, Lynx, and Chris." Gideon answers

"Kind of makes sense." Paige states

"And what about your evil counterpart? Will he be hip to this plan?" Phoebe asks,

"I have every confidence that he will be waiting there exactly as I am here. But remember, good or evil, we're all after the same thing – Leo, Alexis, Lynx, and Chris returned and the cosmic balance restored." Gideon answers

"Get Piper. We're gonna need the Power of Three since we don't have the Power of Four." Phoebe states,

Dark Magic School. Mirror world. A portal opens and Phoebe and Paige walk through. They see the Magic School darker and more evil.

"Okay, where is everybody? Isn't Piper supposed to be here?" Paige asks

"This is weird. I don't think we should be here. We should get out of here." Phoebe replies,

Suddenly an energy ball flies at them. They scream and duck. Evil Gideon walks up to them.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here." Evil Gideon states

Paige and Phoebe look back at the portal. It closes.

Good Magic School. Piper sees the portal close.

"Why didn't they come through? Where are they?" Piper asks,

"I don't know." Gideon answers, Piper takes panicked breath. She puts a hand around her stomach and goes toward a chair. "Easy Piper. Try to relax." Piper sits down. "We wouldn't want you to go into premature labor now, would we?" He looks at Wyatt.

Evil Magic School. Phoebe, Paige, and Evil Gideon are there.

"You have no idea what you've done. Just by coming here, you may have thrown both worlds irreversibly out of balance." Evil Gideon states

"Okay, well, doesn't killing us sort of do that, too?" Paige asks,

Evil Gideon answers "Don't be ridiculous. If I wanted to kill you, I would have. I was just, caught off guard."

"Well, you need to relax there, tiger." Phoebe replies

"It's a different world, Pheebs. One filled with distrust, even amongst allies." Evil Gideon explains

"I don't understand. Where are your Paige and Phoebe?" Phoebe asks,

"Out looking for your Leo, Alexis, Lynx, and Chris. They were supposed to bring them back here." Evil Gideon answers

"Well, your Leo, Alexis, Lynx, and Chris are at our magic school waiting to be rescued." Phoebe states, Evil Gideon puts a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "Yes."

"Okay, this is just one big mess. What happened to the whole yin-yang business?" Paige asks

"It's been thrown off, possibly as a result of the exchange of Leo and Chris. Two worlds that mirror each other when they're in balance. And they no longer are." Evil Gideon answers

"Okay, if it's already bad, what's gonna happen now that we're here? Paige questions

"With both sets of sisters on the same side, the balance is dangerously at risk. We have to work quickly to correct it." Evil Gideon answers

Phoebe states, "If you are suggesting a plan, don't. We've got it covered. You don't worry about it. We need to find his Piper."

"If you do, she'll probably kill you. She's evil, remember, and she's got a terrible temper, worse when she's pregnant." Evil Gideon replies

Phoebe and Paige shake their heads.

"Yeah, that's not much different in our world. Trust us, we can handle it." Phoebe states

"Yeah." Paige agrees

"Your instincts are right to distrust me. I am evil, after all. But we both want the same thing." Evil Gideon states

"Okay, well there's a little problem with that because your girls didn't uphold their end of the bargain. They did not find our guys, sister and niece," Paige replies

Evil Gideon states "But you will. You know them, know how they think."

"Okay, so we're gonna bring you your Chris, Lynx, Alexis, and Leo, and then what" Phoebe replies

"You'll have our Piper for a Power of Four spell. She'll know it's the only way to get her men back. And if you encounter your counterparts, be careful. They will kill you." Evil Gideon warns

Paige and Phoebe orb out and onto Prescott Street. Rats are on trashcans. Broken cars are in the streets. There are unkempt and dirty yards around the houses with trash littering in the streets. People yell at each other. A man steals a purse. The other neighbors ignore it. Paige and Phoebe duck out from behind an abandoned car. They look around.

Paige comments "Okay, this place isn't just evil, it's ugly."

"Oh, I don't think they're home. And I don't wanna go in there to find out." Phoebe replies

"Charmed Ones working for evil. Who would've thunk it? Well, I'm with ya, especially after Gideon's little warning." Paige:

A kid rides by on a bike and breaks a car window with a metal rod.

Phoebe exclaims "Hey!"

"I don't think Chris, Lexi, Lynx and Leo would've gone into that house either." Paige replies,

Phoebe suggests, "Maybe they went to see Darryl like their evil counterparts did. I think we should talk to Darryl."

"I don't think if Darryl wants to talk to us in the good world, he's not gonna wanna talk to us in the evil world." Paige states

A neighbor walks out with a dog. The dog barks at Phoebe. She and Paige see an advertisement on a taxi roof: "Ask Phoebe. Read me…or else.

"Maybe he will, if he thinks we're them." Phoebe comments

"Okay, I really think we need to get out of here." Paige replies,

Paige takes out her cell phone.

"What're you doing?" Phoebe questions

Paige dials. "I wanna see if this works in the parallel world. Ah! It does." Into the phone "Hi, can I have Lieutenant Morris, please?"

"Hey!" They look over and see the Evil Patrol Officer walking to Evil Mrs. Noble. "Lady, you want me to give her a second citation, it's gonna cost ya."

"Why, you greedy son of a…haven't I given you enough already?" Evil Mrs. Noble asks,

"Hey, don't give me that!" Evil Patrol Officer exclaims, he pushes her down.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Phoebe shouts,

He sees them walking toward him and starts backing away.

"I, uh, I wasn't really gonna give you that citation." Evil Patrol Officer:

He leaves. Phoebe helps Evil Mrs. Noble up. She sees her and screams and runs away.

"Wow. We must be some bad ass witches in this world." Phoebe comments,

Paige agrees, "Yeah. Remember that for when we meet up with bad ass Darryl."

P3. It's now a strip joint. Evil Darryl sits on a seat getting a lap dance from a girl. Paige and Phoebe walk in.

"Well, it looks like everybody's enjoying themselves." Paige comments

"Including Darryl. Ugh. Okay, juts remember, we're used to this." Phoebe states

Paige gives herself a pep talk "Right. Think mean. Think nasty."

They walk toward Darryl. A man walks up to Paige. She pushes him down. They walk to Darryl. Phoebe clears her throat. Some officers block them.

Evil Darryl states to officers "It's all right. Let 'em through." He looks at Paige and Phoebe "I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

"How's Sheila?" Phoebe asks,

Evil Darryl states to the dancer "It's all right, honey. I'll be here all night." She leaves. "Sheila who?"

He shows them his wedding ring and laughs with his buddies. They knock knuckles. Phoebe pushes Evil Darryl backwards She grabs a beer bottle, breaks it off, then puts it to Evil Darryl's throat.

"Leo, Lynx, Alexis and Chris, where are they? Where are they?" Phoebe asks,

Evil Darryl answers "Last time I saw them was at the police station. Me and my boys were trying to give Chris what he deserved. But Leo orbed him away. I've never seen him run from a fight before."

"Where'd they go?" Paige questions

Evil Darryl replies "If I knew, do you think I'd be here waiting for you? Where you been anyway? Undercover in the Underworld?"

"Why?" Phoebe asks,

"Bright, happy colors? Not exactly your style. Get away from me. I don't want Sheridan to see me with you. She's been all over my ass." Evil Darryl answers

Phoebe stands up and sees Evil Inspector Sheridan dancing on a pole.

Phoebe states to Evil Darryl "Don't get up."

She and Paige walk away.

"Now what?" Paige asks,

"I think maybe we're looking at this all wrong. Maybe we all are." Phoebe answers

"Come again?" Paige asks,

"Well listen, if Darryl won't help Leo and Chris because he's evil, then they'd have to go to someone who's good, right, to help them?" Phoebe questions

"Okay, yeah, but who's not evil here? Where are the good guys? They hiding?" Paige asks,

Phoebe answers "Yeah, in the Underworld. Think about it. Reverse it. Who's good here?"

"Demons." Paige answers

"Right, and if I know Leo, he would have gone after the most powerful good demon there is." Phoebe states

Paige agrees "You're right."

In the Underworld. It looks like a peaceful garden. Good Barbas turns around. He's wearing white.

"I know the truth of all your hopes because I can feel your greatest hope inside here, the hope that one day to return home." Barbas is talking to Leo and Chris. "Oh, and of course, your presence here gives me great hope, the hope that someplace there really is a different kind of world, a world where the greater good, the, uh, the goodness of the heart prevails." He walks past them, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Is he for real?" Lynx asks, gagging.

Leo answers "He must be. Demon of Fear in our world must be the Demon of Hope here." He looks to Good Barbas "Question is, do you have enough power to send us back?"

Good Barbas answers "Oh, alas, no, I do not, not if you were brought here by the Power of Three. But, however, hope springs eternal, so I may be able to persuade the sisters of my world to help us simply by relying on their greatest hope, the hope to reunite with your counterparts, and then, maybe…" He waves his hand over Chris' face. "You will be able to return to your time before it's too late as you hope." He begins to touch Chris, but he slaps his hand away.

"Whoa. Don't touch me." Chris states,

Paige and Phoebe orb in.

Paige breathes, "Oh, thank god."

"Quickly, orb away. I will deal with them. I've done it before." Good Barbas states

"No, it's okay. They're the good ones." Leo replies

Chris agrees "Trust us. They're not evil."

Evil Phoebe and Evil Paige walks up.

"No, but we are." Evil Phoebe states

Evil Paige waves.

Good Magic School. Piper's bedroom. Piper is lying on the bed, in labor. Mrs. Winterbourne is there too.

"Breathe, dear, in long, out short. One in…three short." Mrs. Winterbourne states then she demonstrates. "In…three short."

"Where are my sisters?" Piper asks,

Mrs. Winterbourne answers "Gideon's trying to find them, dear. Just try to focus on the breath. In…"

Gideon walks in. "What happened?"

"Her water's broke. She needs to get to a hospital." Mrs. Winterbourne answers

"Did you find them?" Piper questions

Gideon answers "No, not yet, but you can't wait any longer. It's not safe." He looks at Mrs. Winterbourne "Go. Hurry."

She nods.

"Somebody has to stay with Wyatt." Piper states

Gideon looks over at Wyatt in his playpen. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Mirror World Underworld. Everyone's staring at Evil Phoebe and Evil Paige.

"Nice knuckles. Brass?" Phoebe asks,

"No, Tiffany's." Evil Phoebe answers

Paige comments "Ooh, what a waste of a nice blue box."

Evil Paige asks, "What'd you say, witch?"

"Okay look, we didn't come here to fight. We just came to get Leo, Lexi, Lynx and Chris." Phoebe explains,

"Well, so did we." Evil Phoebe replies

"Fine. You give us ours, we'll give you yours." Paige suggests

"Right. Like we can trust you. You're good." Evil Paige states

Phoebe asks "Wait, you can't trust us? Who are the evil ones here?"

"Come on, ladies. Have some hope. We can work this out peacefully." Good Barbas reasons

Phoebes exclaims "Shut up!"

Paiges exclaims "Shut up!"

"We'll take care of you later." Evil Paige states

"Psst." Both Phoebes and Paiges turn around, their back toward the other. "Okay, we're gonna have to make a move because the longer the worlds are out of balance…"

"The worse the damage is." Evil Phoebe states

Evil Paige replies "We have to get everyone back to where they belong."

Paige agrees "Problem is, there's no talking to those witches. I wish I could just vanquish them."

Evil Phoebe replies "Me, too, but that'll really screw up the balance. We're gonna have to settle for…"

"Knocking them out so we can get Leo, Lexi, Lynx, and Chris outta here." Phoebe states

"Good. We'll orb out and grab them…" Evil Paige states

Paige finishes "From behind."

"Perfect." Phoebe agrees

Both Paiges and Phoebes turn around. Paige and Phoebe orb out and Evil Paige and Evil Phoebe black orb out. The orbs hit each other in mid air, sending each pair of sisters back, landing and reforming. They all stand up.

Evil Phoebe comments "That sucked."

Phoebe states to Paige "All right. I'll take mine, you take yours."

Phoebe and Evil Phoebe step away. Evil Paige conjures a Darklighter crossbow. Paige gasps. Evil Paige fires at her.

"Arrow!" Paige summons, the arrow orbs out. Evil Paige fires again. "Arrow!"

The arrow orbs out.

Phoebes are fighting, matching each other's moves.

Evil Paige fires again.

"Arrow!"

The arrow orbs out. Evil Paige tosses the crossbow aside.

"Rock!"

They each orb a rock and throw it toward each other.

"Look out!" He, Chris, Lynx, Alexis, and Good Barbas duck as the rocks smash in mid-air. It falls down in the center. "This is nuts. No one can win. They're too evenly matched."

"Well, they think alike." Chris replies

"You think?" Alexis asks,

"Boulder!"

They orb a large rock. Leo, Chris, Alexis, Lynx, and Good Barbas run and take cover behind a group of rocks. The boulders explode on impact.

"We don't have time for this. I gotta get back to Piper. We gotta get you two home." Leo states

Chris replies "When Gideon said something can go wrong with the portal, I don't think he knew how wrong."

"You said Gideon?" Good Barbas questions

Chris answers "Yeah. Why?"

Good Barbas states "Because just maybe he did know how wrong it could go."

In Piper's bedroom; Gideon and Wyatt are there. Gideon walks to his playpen. Wyatt puts his force field on.

"That won't protect you for long, my boy. Not for long." Gideon states, he puts his hands on the shield and bolts of electricity shoot from his palms. Gideon orbs himself and Wyatt out of the bedroom.

Mirror World Underworld. Phoebe and Evil Phoebe are still fighting.

"Boulder!"

They throw the boulders at each other and they explode.

"What do you mean? Gideon is after Wyatt?" Leo asks

"He was desperately hoping to eliminate Wyatt." Good Barbas answers

Phoebes are still fighting. They fall to the ground. Paige and Evil Paige finally give up and walk over to the other. Their cell phones ring. They pull them out.

"It's Piper." Paiges states, they answer their phones. "Hello?"

Piper's voices from phone "Where the hell are you? I'm in labor, for Christ's sakes. Get your ass down here."

Phoebes asks "Is she okay?"

Paiges replies "She's in labor."

Piper's voices from the phone "Who's that? You've got an echo. What the hell is going on?"

Paiges answers "I'm on my way."

They hang up. Leo, Chris, and Good Barbas stand up.

"We have to go get Piper." Paige states

"And Wyatt." Leo adds

Attic, Gideon is by the Book of Shadows, casting a spell.

"_Wanton powers in this blade, yield, penetrate that which would shield._" Gideon chants, An athame is above him. It glows. He takes it and goes over to Wyatt, who's sitting in the middle of the carpet with his force field on. The athame touches the shield and it powers down. "I'm truly sorry, but this is for the greater good."

The athame orbs out of Gideon's grip and orbs back in, stabbing him. Gideon screams in pain. He pulls the athame out and goes to strike Wyatt, but feels a lot of pain. He hears chanting.

Mirror World. Manor's attic. Evil Gideon puts down the athame as both sets of Phoebes and Paiges are chanting a spell. Leo and Chris are there.

Phoebes/Paiges chant "_We call upon ancient lore to punish with the power of four, strike down this threat from both there and here, make him suffer, then disappear._"

Alexis chose to stay out of the spell since she didn't have her evil counterpart here for a Power of Eight spell.

Gideon black orbs out. Evil Wyatt sits on the floor crying.

"Wyatt, thank god." Phoebes states

Both Phoebes take a step forward. They stop. Phoebe backs up and Evil Phoebe goes over to pick up Evil Wyatt. Chris and Leo walk into the attic.

Evil Phoebe asks Evil Wyatt "Did you give that bad man Gideon those wounds?"

"It looks like Wyatt can handle himself." Evil Paige states

Leo picks up the athame. "Yeah, but for how long? Gideon's one of the most powerful Elders. If he wants him dead, he'll find a way."

"I can't believe it was Gideon all along." Lynx states,

"And he's still out there. If he wasn't vanquished here, he wasn't vanquished in our world, either." Alexis adds

"So what we need to do is get everybody back in the right place." Phoebe replies

"Yeah, fix this whole nutty balance…" Paiges state together

"Balance…" Paige states

Evil Paige finishes "Thing."

Paige agrees "I'm with ya."

"The problem is we don't have the Power of Three to open the portal." Leo states

Phoebe agrees "No, but we do have…"

Evil Phoebe finishes "The Power of Four."

Paige and Evil Paige go to the wall. Evil Paige gives Paige a thick piece of white chalk. They start drawing the triquetra.

Magic School; Gideon's study. Gideon and Evil Gideon are healing themselves.

"At least we're still alive."

"Only because we barely made it back here in time."

"Still, we healed each other and we can try again, especially now that we can breach Wyatt's shield."

"But the sisters know about us now. Worse, the imbalance has caused a shift in both worlds."

"Which we should be able to use to our advantage to distract them whilst we complete our task. We created the imbalance. We should be able to repair the shift, and when we do, we'll make sure that the sisters forget everything." Gideon states

Evil Gideon leaves.

Manor's attic. The portal opens and Leo, Chris, Paige, and Phoebe come through. Wyatt's on the floor.

"There's my brave little guy. Quick, the portal's closing. We gotta get their men and girls back through." Leo states

"I'll get 'em." Chris and Lynx states, they orbs out. Leo picks up Wyatt.

"Hey, buddy. I got ya." Leo states

"Okay, so if Evil Piper's in labor, which means our Piper must be, too. We gotta get to the hospital." Phoebe states

"Okay, we have to get the bag." Paige replies

They leave.

They went to front door. Paige and Phoebe step out. They see the sun shining, the sky clear, and a beautiful rainbow over it. The streets are clean. Children play nearby. The neighbors and workers on the street wave to the sisters.

Alexis blinked this was too good.

"Hey, there! How're you doing?" Worker asks

"Okay, this is really strange." Paige states

"Hi, neighbor!"

Mrs. Noble is nearby."Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo, ladies! Yoo-hoo!" She goes over to them. "I've been waiting for you."

"Mrs. Noble. Hi. I was just coming out to move the car." Phoebe states

"Oh, I know. You're a busy, busy, busy girl!" Mrs. Noble exclaims

"Yeah, see, it's our sister Piper. She's in labor, and we're all a little crazy." Paige explains

The Patrol Officer and some neighbors come up to them.

"And I won't park there again, I promise." Phoebe states

"That's right. I know you won't." Patrol Officer replies, He takes out his gun and shots Phoebe. She falls back, Alexis and Paige catches her. "Wrongs must be righted."

"Help!" Paige exclaims

"Have a super day!" Mrs. Noble exclaims with a smile

"Help?" Phoebe is on the ground. "Help! Somebody, help!" The Patrol Officer walks away. "Please, someone!" Mrs. Noble leaves. "Someone, help! Please, someone? Someone? Help! Someone, help! Leo? Leo?" An ice cream truck pulls up. "Someone, help! Please, someone? Leo?"


	93. Chapter 93

DarkPriestess66: I don't own pt 2, and you're going to be real mad at me at the ending... *Gives evil laugh*

Leo finally came when called and saw Phoebe bleeding and picked her up and carried her into the living room. "Put him in the playpen. I don't want him seeing this."

Alexis walks in, holding Wyatt. "But Phoebe…"

"Just do it!" Leo shouted, he puts Phoebe on the couch.

Alexis puts Wyatt in the playpen. "there you go. There you go."

Leo starts to heal Phoebe. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"What's wrong? What's taking so long?" Paige asks,

"I don't know." Leo answers

"Damn it, Leo, you should have just healed her outside." Alexis states, as she crouched in front of Wyatt's playpen.

"Right, and risk you getting shot, too? I don't think so." Leo replies

Chris and Lynx comes downstairs. "Okay, so we just sent our evil twins through the portal, although…" they see Leo healing Phoebe. "What happened?"

Phoebe wakes up and gasps.

"Thank god." Alexis and Paige state, they goes to Phoebe.

"Stay with Wyatt." Leo orders,

"I got him." Chris replies,

"Same," Lynx states,

Phoebe slowly sits up.

"You okay?" Paige asks,

"Yeah. Just remind me to never park on Mrs. Noble's driveway again." Phoebe replies

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Chris asks

"The neighborhood patrol shot her point blank and nobody so much as blinked an eye." Paige answers

"What? Why?" Lynx asks,

"Because by getting us all to the evil world, Gideon screwed up the balance, messed up with the grand design." Leo explains

"Well, if you ask me, the grand design is pretty messed up in the first place." Alexis states

"Wait, so are you saying because of what he did, our world is bad now, too?" Phoebe inquired

"No, on the contrary. It's good. Too good. Where every little infraction is a capital offense and everyone just accepts it." Leo answers

"Oh, so we're starring in a little movie called 'Pleasantville'?" Paige asks,

"Okay, how come we weren't affected?" Lynx asks,

"Because we must have been crossing over when the shift occurred." Leo answers

"Well, that must mean Gideon's not affected, either." Paige states

"No, he wouldn't be because he's an Elder." Leo agrees

"How do we know he's not using the situation to his advantage, you know, come after Wyatt again?" Chris questions

"Because I'm going to find him first." Leo answers

"No, you can't hurt him, Leo, not until he shifts the balance back, and you know he knows how to do that." Phoebe reasons

There was a pause when Paige broke it.

"Oh, my god. We totally forgot about Piper. We have to get to the hospital." Paige gasps

"Who's going to watch Wyatt?" Leo questions

"Lynx and I will. Look, we didn't come all the way from the future just to lose him now, all right?" Chris questions

Leo nods. He orbs out. Phoebe stands up.

"I think we should drive. I don't want to risk orbing." Phoebe suggests

"Hey, just watch your speed, okay?" Chris warns,

Paige, Alexis, and Phoebe leave.

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm truly afraid Chrissy," Lynx states looking at her cousin with fear in her eyes, Chris reached and took Lynx's hand and pulled her into a hug,

Somewhere in the Underworld; Barbas's lair. Barbas appears; fire on his sleeve.

"Oh, give me a break!" Barbas exclaims, he blows the fire out and whacks on his sleeve.

Gideon's voice states "You're lucky. It could have been worse."

"Well, well, well, well, well, well. The new Peeping Elder. How the mighty have fallen, so to speak. Show yourself." Barbas taunts

Gideon's voice replies "Only if you agree to a truce. I promise, it is in your best interests.

"Why not? This particular day couldn't get much worse." Barbas replies

Gideon appears. "Actually, it could. You could die. The world has changed, my friend, as you've obviously just witnessed.

"If you're referring to the witches constantly hunting me, that wouldn't happen to be some of your doing, now would it, friend?" Barbas questions

"Not by intent, but it's why I'm here. If I'm to shift things back to the way things were, to give evil a fighting chance again, and then you and I must work together." Gideon replies

"Now why would you want to give me a fighting chance?" Barbas inquired

"To restore the balance, the grand design, as I am honor-bound to do." Gideon answers

"Just out of curiosity, how is it this, uh, imbalance happened to occur? Come on. You can say it. I know you can. 'I made my move on the boy, and I screwed up.'" Barbas states

"I took a calculated risk." Gideon countered

"You screwed up. Now you want to hide out down here with me, and just hope that the boy's aunties don't know how to find you. Isn't that about right, friend?" Barbas asks,

"Believe me, you don't want this child growing up any more than I do, Barbas. His power is too great. He is an enormous threat to both of us." Gideon answers

Barbas reads his fear. "I see."

Gideon explains "Any shift between good and evil is supposed to happen naturally over time. By intervening, I've allowed too much good to corrupt the other world, and the only way to get it back is for a Great Evil to corrupt ours."

"Oh, and you just naturally thought of me? I'm very flattered." Barbas asks,

"I have to complete what I started, for everyone's sake. Help me distract the sisters…and I will help you get your world back." Gideon vows

Leo is trying to sense Gideon at the Golden Gate Bridge.

"You won't find Gideon that way." Carmela's voice states, Leo turns around as Carmela orbs down. "We've already tried."

"What are you doing here?" Leo asks,

Carmela wanted to thrash Gideon but she was on the Council of Elders now. "I am here to remind you of your responsibilities."

"My responsibilities right now are to protect my son." Leo replies

Carmela tilted her head to the side, "How, by taking revenge on one of our own?"

"Gideon stopped being one of us when he went after Wyatt." Leo answers

"Oh, that's not for you to decide. You're but one voice in a chorus, Leo. We can't allow you to take matters into your own hands." Carmela states

"Gideon did." Leo pointed out

Carmela nods in agreement "Yes, and look what he's wrought. The world is spiraling out of control. Innocents are being hurt, killed, all because one Elder acted alone."

"I know what I'm doing." Leo replies

Carmela sighs "Oh, Gideon thought he knew what he was doing, too. Truth be known, he was not alone in his thinking. There are others who share his fears of Wyatt, that your union with a Charmed One might've created too great a concentration of power."

"Wait, so you're on his side?" Leo accuses

"No, of course not. What Gideon's done is inexcusable." Carmela vehemently disagrees

"Then let me handle him." Leo replies,

"Please, Leo, your emotions are clouding your better judgment. The fate of the world is more important than any one child." Carmela reasons, but it hurt her to do so.

"Not more important than my son." Leo disagrees.

"They're all your sons, your daughters. They're who you should be protecting. That's the greater good. Come…help us find a way to restore what was while we still can." Carmela states

"I can't. Not until I stop Gideon." Leo disagrees, he orbs out.

"You're closer to him, Carmela, you can talk him out of doing something he will regret later, Carmela." The Elder mutters as she orbs back Up There.

At the Hospital. There are a lot of people with missing body parts wrapped in white bandages are there. Paige and Phoebe walk in.

"Wow, it's, uh…just as creepy in here as it is out there" Paige states

"Actually, creepier." Phoebe agrees

They walk over to the reception desk.

"Ah, welcome to San Francisco Memorial. How can I help, help, help you?" The receptionist questions.

"Well, you could take it down a notch." Alexis answers

Phoebe smiles. "Ohh, she's kidding." she giggles. "She's a kidder. Uh, just out of curiosity, what happened here? Was it a freeway accident?"

"Oh, heavens, no! It's always like this around here." The receptionist answers then whispers "Lawbreakers, you know."

Phoebe agrees "Right."

"You visiting?" The receptionist asks

"Uh, yes. Piper Halliwell?" Phoebe answers

The receptionist types on the computer."Halliwell, Halliwell…uh, what was her offense?"

Phoebe answers "Oh, no, no offense. She's having a baby."

"Ohh, a baby! Ohh, why didn't you say so?" The receptionist exclaims

"Cause we were just too excited." Paige replies sarcastically

"Oh, of course you are! There's nothing more exciting than a baby!" the receptionist Nurse exclaims, she looks at the computer. "Uh, room 1402, but don't dawdle. Visiting hours are almost over. You have a wonderful day, now, okay?"

"Day?" Paige asks, confused then she looks at Phoebe's watch. "It's almost eight o'clock. It should be dark now."

"Dark? Why on earth would anyone say such a depressing thing? Imagine the sun going away, not having sunshine all the time! Anyone who'd want that should be, well-well, shot!" The receptionist exclaims

Other people look over there, along with a Police Officer. Phoebe turns around, laughing and heads toward the elevators.

"She's joking! That's my sister the jokester!" Phoebe states as Paige pushes the button. "We're going to go see our other sister now. She's having a baby. Yeah. Okay. Have a good day…everyone."

They go in and the elevator doors close.

In Piper's hospital room; there's balloons in it. Piper's eating out of a JELL-O cup. Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige look in.

"Oh, there you guys are. Where have you been?" Piper asks

"She seems normal." Paige comments

"Come on, come in, come in." Piper states

"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe questions

"Of course I'm okay. I'm having a baby, for crying out loud." Piper answers, she holds out the JELL-O cup and smiles. "Jell-O? It's really yummy."

"No, thanks." Paige replies

The Orderly walks in. "Excuse me. How'd you like your dinner?"

"Are you kidding? The frozen peas and processed turkey? It was to die for." Piper answers, the Orderly goes to remove the tray. "Oh, here, let me give you a hand." She notices his right hand's missing. They laugh.

"Piper, that's not funny." Alexis warns,

Orderly excused, "Oh, that's okay. It's my fault it even happened."

"Why is it your fault?" Paige asks,

Orderly answers "Oh, I used my cell phone in the hospital. Talk about your big no-nos. Hey, good luck with the little one."

"Thanks." Piper replies, the Orderly leaves. "He really should've known better."

"Piper, snap out of it! This is crazy-making!" Alexis exclaims

"What is?" Piper asks

"This, everything! You, the hand, the whole damn world! It's driving me insane!" Phoebe answers

"Phoebe, you really should not swear. They will cut your tongue out." Piper warns

"Ohh! This is ridiculous." Phoebe huffs

"Okay, Piper, you have to listen to me. Wyatt is in danger." Paige states

"What do you mean? What kind of danger?" Piper questions

"It's Gideon. He's trying to kill him." Paige answers, Piper laughs. "It's not funny! I'm being serious."

"That's ridiculous! He's an Elder. He couldn't hurt a fly." Piper states, she laughs.

Doctor walks in the room. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, don't ask." Piper asks then she feels a contraction and gasps in pain.

"Whoopsy! That's not good." Doctor states

"What's not good? What's going on?" Phoebe asks

"Those darn contractions. They're a lot more painful than they should be." Piper answers

"What does that mean?" Paige asks

"It means visiting hours are over. Buh-bye now." Doctor answers

"No, we're not leaving her." Phoebe states

"Oh, I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Did you want to keep your legs?" Doctor asks

"We'll call you." Phoebe replies, She, Alexis, and Paige leave.

"Okey-dokey." Piper agrees, she has a contraction. "Ouchy!"

Paige, Alexis, and Phoebe walk down the hospital hallway.

"Are you sure we should leave? I'm worried about her." Paige asks,

"We have to. We can't wait for Leo. We have to fix this. This isn't the world we want Chris to be born into." Phoebe answers "Or Lynx for that matter,"

"Okay, but how? Especially now that we're down a sister." Alexis asks,

"Maybe we should have another little talk with ourselves." Phoebe suggests

They leave. An Orderly turns around after overhearing them. It's Barbas. He goes to the end of the cabinet.

Paige, Alexis, and Phoebe walk down the hospital hallway.

"Are you sure we should leave? I'm worried about her." Paige asks,

"We have to. We can't wait for Leo. We have to fix this. This isn't the world we want Chris to be born into." Phoebe answers "Or Lynx for that matter,"

" Okay, but how? Especially now that we're down a sister." Alexis asks,

"Maybe we should have another little talk with ourselves." Phoebe suggests

They leave. An Orderly turns around after overhearing them. It's Barbas. He goes to the end of the cabinet.

"You were right. Piper's the only one of the sisters affected." Barbas states

"And therefore the only one that can affect her sisters." Gideon states as he appears. "She can cast a spell on them; make them think as she does so that they won't be concerned about me either."

"And your theory…is that I'm going to make her do this. How, exactly?" Barbas asks

Gideon answers "By doing what you do best, tapping into her fear of losing her sisters."

"I don't know. She's out in cloud cuckoo-land someplace. She's in a place where she doesn't even fear her own affliction. What makes you think she's going to fear losing a sister?" Barbas questions

"Family means everything to Piper, in any world. The sooner you hit that nerve, the sooner we both get what we want." Gideon answers, and then he disappears

Barbas peeks in Piper's room and sees the doctor and Piper.

At the Manor, in the attic. Chris is scrying, with Lynx touching his shoulder to boost his magic with her own.

Leo walks in with Wyatt. "Anything?"

"Yeah, I thought I had him for a sec, but then I lost him." Chris answers, "That's why Lynx is boosting my magic."

"Well, keep looking. Gideon's bound to surface again." Leo states, he puts Wyatt in his playpen.

"Well, maybe you should ask the other Elders for some help." Chris suggests

"No." Leo replies,

Chris stops scrying. "Huh. Trouble in paradise?"

"Let's just say we're not seeing eye to eye." Leo answers

"Well, then maybe you should…I don't know, quit. Look, the girls are going to need another Whitelighter the moment I'm gone anyway." Chris suggests

"That's not why you want me to quit, Chris." Leo states

"Okay, fine, I admit, I would like to go back to a future where my parents are still together, all right?" Chris asks

"It's just like I said when I was making the potion…the potion…" Leo answers then trails off

"What about the potion?" Chris asks

"Well, Gideon didn't want it to work, right? But he did want us in this other world, which means it probably does work, which means we can get you home." Leo answers

Chris and Lynx shakes their heads.

"No. we're not going back." Chris states

"Chris, you have to." Leo replies, "You too, Lynx."

"Not until I finish what I came here to do, and that's to save Wyatt from tur…turning evil." Chris replies

"What?" Leo asks

"Well, what I don't understand is, if Gideon always viewed Wyatt as a threat, why did he turn him evil in our future?" Chris asks

"It doesn't make any sense," Lynx agrees,

"I don't think he did intentionally. I think Gideon tried to kill Wyatt in your future…only just like in this time, he found out that Wyatt can protect himself. So, he probably had to get him away so he could figure out how to do it." Leo answers

"You mean kidnap him." Chris states,

"Imagine being taken away from us for weeks, maybe even months." Leo replies, Chris leans forward and puts his head down. Lynx wraps her arms around Chris' shoulders "Constantly fending off Gideon's attack."

They look over at Wyatt.

"I had no idea." Chris states,

"Me neither," Lynx agrees,

"We're going to change that future, Chris… for all three of your sakes." Leo promises

Chris and Lynx smiles.

Alexis, Paige and Phoebe went to Magic School and were looking around Gideon's study. Phoebe and Paige walk in. They begin looking around the room. As they talk, their voices echo.

"The Power of Four has worked before." Phoebe states,

"And now that my counterpart is back her side, we have the Power of Eight." Alexis agrees,

"Yep, but that was when we were in the same world. We can't even contact them now." Paige seconds

Phoebe picks up the telephone, puts it to her ear. "There must've been a way that Gideon contacted his evil counterpart." She hangs up the phone and picks up a paper weight.

"Hey, do you hear an echo?" Alexis asks,

Phoebe puts the paperweight down.

Alexis sees a fallen chess piece. She goes over to the mirror and pulls back the curtain, seeing Evil Alexis doing the same thing. They smile.

"I knew it!" Alexis' both exclaims

Both Paiges and Phoebes walk to the mirror.

"Nice to see you." Paiges greets

"So, is your world as messed up as ours?" Phoebe asks

Evil Phoebe answers "I've never seen everybody so miserable. It's like, every little good thing that happens…"

Paige interrupts "Gets punished."

"Limbs get cut off for saying Gesundheit." Evil Paige agrees

"I never thought I'd say this, but I would kill for some daylight right now." Evil Phoebe states

"Oh, we got plenty of it in our world." Phoebe replies,

"It sucks." Paiges and Alexis' states

"So what do you think happened?" Evil Phoebe questions

"I think we did too much good together when we were trying to get Gideon in your world." Phoebe answers

"My thoughts exactly." Evil Phoebe replies

Evil Alexis suggests "Maybe we need to do some serious evil on your side to shift the balance back."

Alexis agrees "Right."

"The problem is, I don't know if our collective powers will work with us in different worlds." Evil Paige states

"Well, we better think of something fast, because Gideon's still after Wyatt in both of them." Evil Phoebe replies

"The Power of Four." Paiges states

"What?" Phoebes asks with the Alexis' looking at their sisters confused

Paige answers "If we can cast a spell on our respective Pipers…"

"We're back to full power again." Evil Paige finishes

Evil Phoebe began "And bring us to your side so we could shift the balance back…"

"And then kick some ass." Phoebe finishes

Phoebes/Paiges/Alexis' agree together "I like it!"

In Piper's hospital room.

Doctor looks over Piper's ultrasound charts. He puts a hand on Piper's stomach. "Does it hurt when I touch here?"

"Yeow! Boy, that smarts." Piper replies,

Doctor states "Huh. Well, we might be looking at a c-section here, Piper. Might be the only way to get the baby out safely."

"Safely?" Piper asks,

Doctor smiles. "Oh, let's get another ultrasound, shall we? I'll be right back."

Doctor leaves. Piper takes a deep breath and puts both hands on her stomach.

Barbas flashes next to Piper, invisible. "Ooh, it would be so sad if your sisters weren't here to help you through all this. You heard what they said about Gideon. Imagine saying such ugly lies about such a nice person." He takes a step back.

Phoebe, Alexis and Paige enter.

"Gideon is trying to kill Wyatt. We have to stop him." Phoebe informs,

Piper disagrees "No, no, no, no, no. Stop it. He's an Elder."

"No, Piper, he's evil." Paige replies

"No, he's not. Now, shush, before someone hears you." Piper warns, Three Elders orb in. "No, no, no. Don't hurt them." She shakes her head. "They didn't mean it."

They shoot fire at Phoebe, Alexis, and Paige, burning them up. Piper gasps. The Elders disappear.

"You have to help them conform. Save them from themselves before it's too late and you lose them…forever." Barbas states, he disappears.

Piper picks up a journal and a pen. She begins to write. "Call now…the powers blessed be, to make my sisters happ-happy."

Meanwhile at the Manor. Chris is scrying. Leo paces the floor. Paige, Alexis, and Phoebe orb in.

"What are you doing here? Is Piper okay?" Leo questions

Paige, Alexis, and Phoebe go to the Book of Shadows.

"No, but she will be, thanks to us and our evil twins." Phoebe answers

"Wait, you saw them? Where?" Chris asks

Phoebe opens the book.

"In Gideon's office. Talk about your vanity mirrors." Paige answers

"We have a plan." Phoebe states

"Yeah, we're going to shift the world back from Gideon so he can't use it to his advantage." Paige explains

"How?" Leo asks

"We're going to use a spell to…" Phoebe begins

Lynx's eyes widen as she remembered this part in her mother's book about this and quickly mutters a spell to block Piper's spell from Alexis.

A sliver bubble wraps around Alexis, as Paige and Phoebe glow. Phoebe giggles, Paige smiles.

"What just happened?" Chris asks,

"I don't know." Leo answers he turns to Phoebe and Paige "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I've never felt better." Paige answers

Phoebe nods.

"Okay, so back to the plan. You were saying?" Lynx asks,

"Yeah, the plan was just to go see Piper in the hospital." Phoebe replies

"That's a really good plan." Paige agrees

Phoebe giggles. "I know."

Paige and Phoebe leave while Alexis was standing still completely confused.

"Future spell to protect against a relative's spells" Lynx answers, "I've inherited your ability to write spells."

"Thanks, I guess. But we need to snap them out of whatever happened to them," Alexis states,

"Uh-oh." Chris states,

Outside the Halliwell Manor. A sky-writing plane draws a happy face above the Halliwell Manor.

Phoebe and Paige walk down the stairs. Leo, carrying Wyatt, Chris, Alexis, and Lynx follow.

"No time to dawdle. There's a baby on the way." Phoebe states,

"This is crazy. You can't leave like this." Alexis replies,

They begin to walk to walk toward the first floor.

"Well, we can't very well ignore Chris' birth. We have to celebrate." Paige states,

"I'm the baby. I give you permission not to." Chris retorts

"What? And miss all the excitement?" Paige questions, they go down the stairs. "Seeing you for the first time, burping you, picking out a name?"

"I already have a name." Chris answers

"Oh, gosh. You do, don't you?" Paige asks, she gasps. "Well, now would be the perfect time to change."

Leo walks past them and puts Wyatt in the playpen.

"How did you get your name? It doesn't start with a 'P.'" Phoebe asks,

"It was Leo's father's name." Chris answers

"Aww…" Paige and Phoebe coos

"That is so sweet." Phoebe comments

"I can't wait to tell Piper." Paige states, she gasps. "I'm going to get her bag."

"It's in the kitchen, all ready to go." Phoebe agrees, Paige leaves the room. "Oh! You are going to be so cute! Yes, you are. Ooh! Yes, you are. Doo-doo, doo doo-doo doo." She walks away from Chris.

"Okay. We need to snap them out of this fast." Chris states

Alexis remembered what Lynx said about a relative casting spells against another relative, "Piper must have cast a spell. She's the only one who could do this to them."

"Why would she do that?" Chris questions

"She wouldn't unless…Gideon wanted her to, to distract them like he did before, so he can go after Wyatt." Leo answers

Paige and Phoebe come up with Piper's bag.

"All set!" Paige exclaims in a singsong tone

Phoebe holds the car keys. "Let's go."

"Wait. You guys can't leave yet. Gideon might be coming for Wyatt any minute." Leo states,

"Oh, is he baby-sitting?" Paige asks

"No, he's trying to kill Wyatt. Don't tell me you don't remember." Chris answers, Phoebe and Paige laugh. "You're laughing. That's great. Your nephew's almost killed, and you're laughing."

"You're silly. Yes, you are. Ooh, yes, you are." Phoebe replies in baby talk

"Like an Elder would ever, ever do that." Paige disagrees,

"It must be the spell. They don't remember because Gideon doesn't want them to." Lynx states,

"A spell? What spell?" Phoebe questions

The doorbell rings.

"Visitors." Paige informs,

Paige and Phoebe head to the door.

"Hey, stay with Wyatt." Chris suggests to Alexis, Leo, and Lynx, Chris follows. He steps in front of them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Stop, stop, stop, okay? You cannot open that front door. What happens if it's the patrolman?"

Phoebe answers "That's a good point. I forgot to move my car."

"Finally." Chris states

"Well, I'll just have to take whatever's coming to me." Phoebe states

Paige nods. Phoebe steps past Chris.

"What?" Chris asks

Phoebe opens the door. It's Darryl. He's smiling.

"Hi, ladies. Chris." Darryl greets

"Hi." Phoebe greets, She shuts the door.

Paige states "We thought you were the patrol guy come to shoot Phoebe."

"Sorry. Actually I'm here to get Chris. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take him into custody for assaulting me." Darryl replies,

"Dude, I didn't assault you." Chris disagrees

"No, but Evil Chris did." Paige states

"That wasn't me." Chris argues

"You're still a fugitive anyways." Phoebe informs

"Okay, you're not helping, thanks." Chris retorts

"You know, I'm only giving you this chance because we used to be friends." Darryl informs

"That is so sweet, Darryl." Phoebe comments

"And, evil double or no, someone has to do the time." Paige states, she gasps. "Take him away, Darryl."

Paige grins. Phoebe and Paige leave the house.

"So, what? You're just going to leave?" Chris questions

"Listen, young man, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Darryl answers

"I don't have time for this." Chris declares, he telekinetically throws Darryl out the door. "Have a nice day." He telekinetically closes the door, then walks over to Leo.

Leo explains, "I was thinkin' if Gideon did get to Piper, maybe he left a trail I could follow."

"Leo, I'm going with you," Alexis states, "Seeing as I'm the only one of my sisters that has common sense,"

"Okay," Leo agrees

Chris nods. "Hurry."

Leo and Alexis leaves.

~~~~Barbas's lair;~~~~~

Gideon paces around.

"If I know Leo, then right around now, he'll be figuring out that I made Piper cast the spell." Gideon states, "And Alexis might be immune due to her double magical core."

"A little correction: I made her cast the spell, remember?" Barbas inquires

"The point being, he'll go to Piper next to see if he can't find any magical clues to find me." Gideon answers,

Barbas corrects "Find me, you mean."

Gideon agrees "Actually, yes. But then again, that's what we want."

"Oh, really?" Barbas asks,

"With the sisters sufficiently distracted, Leo and Alexis are the last powerful beings in my way, one who you should easily be able to distract, whilst I make my move on Wyatt." Gideon answers

"Well, now, this all is starting to sound very interesting, but, uh, you know, it seems to me like I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting here. Have you noticed that?" Barbas questions

"Barbas!" Gideon exclaims

"While you-you're hiding out down here, relaxing in my lair, all safe and sound. What could possibly be wrong with that picture?" Barbas questions

"Leo is the last impediment, I promise. Paralyze him with his greatest fear. Keep him occupied, and we'll be one step closer to returning the world to a place where evil at least has a chance again." Gideon answers

Barbas chuckles. "Oh…you're such a tease. Okay, but Gideon, just so you know, I'm starting to lose my patience."

"I understand." Gideon replies

"Oh, good. Okay, now…have you any ideas on what a particular Elder's greatest fear might be?" Barbas questions

"Don't think of him as an Elder. Think of him…as a father." Gideon answers, "And if Alexis is with him….think of her as a mother,"

Barbas smiles.

At the Hospital; Leo and Alexis orbs into a closet door, then walks out. He stops a woman nearby.

"Excuse me? Uh, do you know where the maternity ward is?" Leo inquires,

The woman smiles."Are you kidding? That's everyone's favorite hangout. Just go in that elevator and…"

Alexis notices Paige and taps Leo's shoulder. Leo sees Paige walk in with a large stuffed animal and some balloons.

"Thanks." Leo states

Woman replies "You're welcome."

Leo goes over to Paige. "Paige."

Paige greets "Leo! Well, it's about time the nervous father made an appearance."

"Where's Phoebe? Is she with Piper?" Leo asks

"Of course. We would never leave Piper alone at a time like this." Paige answers

"Good, because I want to ask her if she's seen Gideon." Leo explains

"Gideon? No, silly, not with the complication." Paige replies

Leo repeats "Complication?"

Paige gasps. "Oh, dear. You don't know?"

"Know what? Is something wrong?" Leo questions worried

Paige answers "Well, I'm sure the doctors are going to find out any minute, and everything is going to be just peachy."

"I gotta go see her." Leo replies,

Leo turns to leave, but Paige stops him.

"No! That's against the hospital rules." Paige warns

"Screw the rules." Leo replies, he walks away.

"I agree, Screw the rules." Alexis states, she follows after Leo.

"Okay." Paige states, then in a singsong tone "but you're going to get in trouble."

Leo walks down the hospital hallway.. He looks over and sees Wyatt standing there.

"Wyatt?" Leo asks

Barbas, invisible, appears next to Leo and Alexis

"Watch as the thing you fear most comes to life and the future is lost." Barbas states

Wyatt grows into his adult form.

"Wyatt?" Leo asks

Wyatt walks toward him. "What's the matter, dad? Don't you recognize me? I'm the Wyatt you're trying to save, the one from Lynx's and Chris' future." He throws Leo hard into the wall. Barbas, invisible, appears as Leo stands up.

"You fear that there is no way to save him, that he is lost to evil." Barbas states

"Excalibur!" Wyatt summons, the sword orbs into his hands.

"And it's your failure as a father." Barbas whispers

"This isn't right. You're good. I'm here to save you." Leo states,

"I don't think so." Wyatt replies, he stabs him. Leo gasps in pain and falls to the ground.

"And you, Alexis." Barbas states, "You failed as a mother,"

"Lynx," Alexis gasped as she saw her daughter dead on the floor with an evil Wyatt standing over her.

"I hate traitors," Wyatt states looking straight at Lynx's body.

At the manor; in the attic. Wyatt's in his playpen. Chris and Lynx are looking through the Book. they hear a floorboard creak. they looks up.

"Hello?" Chris asks, Nobody's there. He looks back at the Book. There's another creak, like someone's walking. Chris goes over to the playpen and looks around the attic. He hears the walking. "Okay, it's time to get you outta here."

Chris and Lynx are suddenly magically thrown across the attic. they fall on a wooden table. Gideon appears in front of Wyatt. He looks at Chris.

"Don't make me sacrifice you both." Gideon states

Lynx flung up her hands to freeze Gideon but it didn't work, "Chris!"

As Gideon turns to pick up Wyatt, Chris telekinetically throws Gideon. Gideon makes an athame appear and vanishes from sight. Chris and Lynx rushes toward Wyatt. Suddenly, Gideon appears next to Chris and stabs him in the stomach, Chris falls to his knees, groaning in pain. Gideon pulls the athame out and stabs Lynx in her stomach too. Lynx fell on one knee as she glared at Gideon.

"Mom!" Lynx called out with her heart, soul, and mind.

"Dad!" Chris exclaims

Chris and Lynx falls to the floor. Gideon stands up.

At the Hospital. Leo falls to the ground. Alexis collapses sobbing. Wyatt walks away and disappears.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

Leo and Alexis looks up.

"Chris!" Leo exclaims

"Lynx!" Alexis exclaims,

Barbas is still invisible, next to Leo and Alexis.

"In trying to save one son, you have lost both sons and a niece Very, very sad." Barbas states, he disappears.

"No-o-o-o-o!" Leo and Alexis cries

Leo orbs out. Alexis flames out.

At the manor Leo orbs to Chris, Alexis flames in next to Lynx

"Oh, god." Leo gasps, he turns Chris onto his back. Chris groans.

"Merlin's beard," Alexis gasps, as she pulled Lynx's head into her lap,

"Uhh…Wyatt. Uhh! Wyatt." Chris moans

Leo and Alexis looks over to see Gideon holding Wyatt.

"It's for the best, Leo." Gideon states, he orbs out with Wyatt. Chris groans in pain.

"Chris? Chris?" Leo asks,

"Lynx? Nymphadora?" Alexis asks,

Barbas's lair, He is waiting. Gideon orbs in with Wyatt.

"Well, finally." Barbas states as Gideon puts Wyatt down. "Now what are you doing? Would you come on? Let's get this thing over with."

Gideon backs away slowly. "Not so fast." he puts the athame on the counter. "This will take some thinking, and I prefer not to get stabbed again if I can avoid it."

Barbas taunts "How cute: The great big Elder's afraid of the teeny-weeny itsy-bitsy baby."

"Oh, he's much more than that, trust me. Cocky, too. Notice, his shield's not even up?" Gideon asks,

Barbas heads over to the counter. "His shield is not up because you've pierced it already. Fools and idiots." He picks up the athame. "Why is it, that every time you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself?"

Barbas goes to stab Wyatt, but he orbs out.

"No!" Gideon exclaims in dismay

Barbas falls on the floor. Gideon pulls him up.

"Slippery little devil, isn't he?" Barbas asks,

"Now look what you've done!" Gideon exclaims

"Well, you didn't tell me that he could orb." Barbas counters

"I didn't know he could. That's why I wanted to be careful. Although I doubt he's able to orb out of the underworld. Even he's not that powerful yet!" Gideon states

Gideon releases him.

"Well, I suppose all of this means that you've lost your interest in fixing the world at this moment." Barbas replies

"And allow the Charmed Ones the chance to rescue him? No! The world stays exactly as it is until Wyatt is eliminated. You and I will have to work together to find him, quickly!" Gideon exclaims,

"Or, perhaps, we could work together in order to eliminate him, seeing as how much trouble you're having by yourself." Barbas suggests,

"Interesting. It could work, especially if you bless the athame, too. But to try, we need to get him back!" Gideon replies,

"Well, then, you track him with his orbs. I'm going to, uh…" Barbas states, as he licks his finger and holds it up in the air. He takes a deep breath, sniffing the air. "Track him with his fears." He flames out.

Back at the Manor, Leo and Alexis managed to get both Lynx and Chris to Piper's bedroom. Chris and Lynx falls on the bed, weak and in pain. Leo kneels down beside him, trying to heal him. Alexis kneels down and watched as Leo tries to heal Chris.

Lynx reached weakly for Chris' hand, her beloved cousin, her older brother.

"You have to find Wyatt." Chris states

"We're going to find him together." Leo replies, "All four of us,"

"It won't work. You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to us. He's the only one who can stop it." Chris replies, as he pushes Leo's hands away. "Just…go. Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that."

"Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time." Leo replies,

"Only until the trauma turns him." Lynx states, her breathing was labored as she was trying to get the words out,

"I am not going to choose between you, Chris and Wyatt, Lynx. I can't." Leo replies,

"I can't either, you both are special to me," Alexis agrees,

"You don't have to, dad. Find Gideon and you save us both." Chris states,

"Yes, you have to save Wyatt, saving him means we're all saved," Lynx seconds

"All right. All right, but I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right back." Leo states,

"Where are you going?" Chris asks,

"To get another one of your aunts to watch over you." Leo answers, Chris breathes heavily. "You're going to be fine. Okay? I promise."

Leo leans over and kisses his forehead. He then orbs out.

"Momma, the scar is from battling demons from when I was eight, please don't let me fight until you feel I'm ready," Lynx whispers,

"Yes, I promise," Alexis vows,

At the Hospital in the waiting room. Phoebe raises a camera. Paige is sitting nearby.

"Okay, Auntie Paige, big smile!" Phoebe exclaims, Paige smiles. Leo orbs in next to Paige. The picture's token. "Leo!" She looks around and makes sure nobody sees him. Paige stands up and goes to Phoebe. "Don't you think you should be more careful? I mean, you don't want to bring back the witch trials." She gives him a big smile.

"Gideon got to Chris and Lynx. They're hurt bad." Leo informs,

"What? Now, why would Gideon want to hurt Chris?" Paige answers,

"To get to Wyatt, which he's done." Leo answers,

"Gideon is the paragon of all good. I told you that. Remember? Smile." Phoebe states, she takes a picture of Leo.

"But he-he's not good." Leo states, then looks around to make sure nobody's listening.) He's trying to kill my sons, your nephews and Alexis' daughter, your niece. How can that be good under any circumstances?"

Phoebe: Oh, I don't know, but there…

"You don't understand. Chris and Lynx are dying!" Leo exclaimed finally having enough.

Paige and Phoebe stop smiling.

"What?" Paige asks,

"I have to find Gideon, but I can't leave Chris or Lynx alone. Somebody has to be with them. Come on, I know deep down inside family matters to you more than this…twisted sense of right and wrong. You love them. I know you do. And that's gotta trump everything, even this stupid spell that you're under. You have to help me save them. You have to help me save them both, please." Leo answers, "Alexis is at her breaking point even as we speak,"

Paige and Phoebe glow.

"What just happened?" Paige asks,

"I think we were under a spell and he took us out of it." Phoebe answers

"Okay. Come on, let's go." Leo states,

"No. We can't all go. Uh, Piper's being prepped for surgery." Phoebe states

"Surgery? What's the matter?" Leo asks,

"They're not saying. Don't worry. We're not going to lose either Chris or Lynx." Paige states then looks at Phoebe "I'll go home. You stay here." She turns to Leo "And you, you go find Gideon."

Leo orbs away.

Paige orbs into the manor by the foot of the stairs.

"Chris? Lynx? Alexis?" Paige asks, as SWAT members come out from the closet, down the stairs, out from the dining room, pointing their guns at Paige. She raises her hands. "Easy. Easy."

Darryl and Inspector Sheridan come in from the kitchen. They're smiling.

"We got one of 'em. Stand by." Darryl informs,

"Darryl, what's going on?" Paige asks,

Sheridan greets "Good day, Miss Matthews. Where's Chris?"

"Chris? Chris who?" Paige repeats,

Sheridan breathes "Ooh…"

"Paige, please. We've been waiting here to give you one last chance to turn him in, for your sake." Darryl reasons,

"Go to hell." Paige replies,

Sheridan back hands her. She falls to the ground.

"Watch your tongue." Sheridan warns,

At Magic School; In Gideon's study. Leo pulls back the mirror curtain to find Darklighter Leo doing the same thing. They stare at each other in surprise.

"He's got to be hiding in the underworld." Darklighter Leo states,

"I agree. It's the only place he can go to avoid being sensed." Leo replies

"Which means he must have both of our Wyatts there, too." Darklighter Leo suggests,

"Still, it's too vast. We have to narrow it down." Leo replies,

"Wait. It is too vast. For Gideon, too, right?" Darklighter Leo asks,

"Somebody's got to be helping him." Leos answer in unison.

"But who?" Leo asks,

"Whoever helped him get to Piper in the hospital." Darklighter Leo replies

"I went to the hospital and tried to pick up a trail…" Leo began

"But I was overwhelmed with…hope." Darklighter Leo replies,

"Fear." Leo states,

"Barbas."

"So, if we find Barbas…" Leo began

"We'll find Gideon." Darklighter Leo finishes,

"For both of our sons." Leo states,

Both Leos orb out.

In a random cave in the Underworld. Two demons are feeding off of flesh. Wyatt orbs in. They look up.

"Check it out." Male Demon pointed out

"How'd he get down here?" Female Demon asks,

"Maybe the world's finally turning back in our favor." Male Demon answers, he goes over to Wyatt. Wyatt blinks and the Male Demon is vanquished.

"Or not." Female Demon states,

Wyatt blinks again and she is vanquished. Wyatt orbs out. Barbas flames in. He sees the ashes that was the demon.

"Damn. Barbas:" He sniffs the air. "Ah! Missed him by that much."

~~~~~at the manor~~~

Alexis looks up as two SWAT team members and Sheridan and Darryl come into the room, she stood up and put herself in between the bed and the cops,

"Get out! GET OUT NOW!" Alexis screamed

Paige ran up to the second floor as she heard Alexis' scream. "Leo! Leo!"

Leo orbs in. "Sorry. I was in the underworld looking for…" He sees her face and hears Alexis' heartbreaking sobs, "What's wrong?" The bedroom door opens. Two SWAT members leave. Sheridan and Darryl come to Paige and Leo. "What's going on? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing. We didn't have to." Sheridan answers,

"I'm sorry, Leo." Darryl apologizes,

Leo rushes into the room. "Chris."

Chris weakly looks at Leo and weakly greets, "Hey"

Leo kneels next to him. Paige stands in the doorway.

Alexis was already crying and petting Lynx's hair,

"Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay?" Leo asks, Chris nods. "Don't give up, okay?"

Chris nods. "You, either."

Lynx stares at her mother, "As long as I'm with Chris, I'm safe anywhere,"

"I love you, Kitten," Alexis replies,

"I love you too, mommy," Lynx replies, "So much…" then she closes her eyes,

Chris closes his eyes as well.

"No, no, no. Please…no. No, please." Leo and Alexis begs then Chris and Lynx dies "No."

_Paige cries. Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down. Chris and Lynx slowly vanishes. Leo buries his face in the sheets. Leo looks up and sees Chris and Lynx are gone. Paige stands there, crying. Alexis gave a heartbreaking roar as she transfigured herself into her tiger form, _

In the year 2020;

"What the hell?" shouted a pre-teen by the same name Nymphadora Ginevra Diggory- Halliwell, "Why would I be murdered!"

"Gee, I don't know sis, maybe because you had to be reborn into this future?" a pre-teen boy replies, "Come on, we have some demons to hunt before mom and dad come home"

"Get out of my room! Regulus!" shouted the girl, who went by her other self's nickname of Lynx,

"Then get your butt in gear before Wyatt comes over here," Regulus replies with a smirk,

"Oh If I only had telekinesis," muttered Lynx, she put the green and sliver braid into her mother's book to save her place even if she didn't need to. She stood up and left her room to go hunt demons with her cousins and brother who were the new Charmed Ones.


	94. Not a chapter ever again, just a forward

This is the Last thing I'll post of Charmed Life At Hogwarts! Go to The Next Generation at Hogwarts for more Alexis, Lynx and Cedric and Panther and the others.


End file.
